Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver
by Mikazuchi
Summary: This is the moment of truth, the duel between Ash and Red Kaiser that could determine the fate of the earth. Can the Chosen One overcome the last of the Kaiser Knights? And will Ash finally be reunited with Misty? Find out in this final chapter! AAMRN
1. New Beginings

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

_People fight for many different reasons. Some people do it just for fun, sport and entertainment, the pokémon trainers for example. Some of the stronger and more serious people fight for those who pay them, or for nothing but personal honour. Then there are those who fight to defend, which isn't easy no matter how strong you are. Fighting to defend yourself requires only for you to get stronger, and pushing yourself to your limits. Fighting to defend others is far more difficult, because it requires you to reach those limits and BREAK through them. The power of one is nice, but unless you have the guts to push yourself this far, then the shining item is no more than a flashy lantern. I know I have limits, but it doesn't matter. As long as I fight for others I care for, then the word 'limit' has no meaning to me, or anyone else who fights for the same reason as I do… Oh and by the way, here's a message from the author, the coolest nerd in Canada, Mikazuchi!_

_-Ash Ketchum_

_DAMMIT! You call me a nerd again and I'll come down there and kick your a… oh um, hi people, and thank you for reading my fic. My first season was a success, and I hope this second one will be too. I'm just here to tell you that I unfortunately don't own pokémon according to that legal-mumbo jumbo, as well as the characters. But characters like Ebi, the Super Fiends, The Kaiser Cult and all others that don't appear on the show are mine! One more thing. This second season can get pretty violent at parts, just so you know, and if you can't handle them, then don't come bothering me about it, I've got no time for cry-babies, SO BEAT IT!_

_-Mikazuchi_

**IMPORTANT: This story is the sequel to 'Pokémon: Ultimate Adventures!'. If you had not read that one yet, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!**

(Location- Marble Desert)

It's been a several days since the defeat of Grand Dreamer and Chaos Reaper. Our heroes remained in this city because the people insisted they do so. Just about everywhere they went Ash and Misty were celebrities, with people turning to look at them, shake their hands, greet them or get autographs and stuff. It did get annoying sometimes because they didn't get to be as alone together as much as they wanted to be. Whenever they were going out or just alone and away from the rest of the group, there'd be at least five people following them around wanting to get to know the heroic pair who risked everything to save them. Though the glamour and fame was nice, it was time to move on.

**VROOOOM!**

The land-speeder's engines roared as it sped over the desert sands at a very high speed. The open-roofed speeder was a brownish colour, and it had a canopy over it. Brock, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Amaebi and Ebi sat in this order, mostly because Brock and Ebi wanted to sit as far from each other as they could, what with them not liking… make that HATING each other. The group has been riding the thing for about half an hour. As they sped along, they began to see more and more greenery in the sands, meaning they were getting close

"Hmmm…" Misty sighed, taking one last look at Marble City as it shrunk in the distance. She felt somewhat sad about leaving that city, which held so many memories, though some terrifying, there were also many beautiful ones of her and Ash, and the special moments they shared…

"I know how you feel Misty" said Ash reassuringly, putting his hand on top of hers, "That place has a lot of memories, but remember we're adventurers. We travel the world, never remaining in a single place." He then smirked and leaned closer to her, "Not to mention, we can STILL make plenty more 'good' memories…" the two of them chuckled… but quickly stopped when they noticed everyone was watching

"Oh, don't stop on our account. Keep going, it was just getting good!" said Gary, and everyone else laughed, while the two looked down embarrassed

"Twenty more minutes until we reach there!" Said the driver

"Well that's good!" said Ebi and turned around to the group, "Finally! I've been waiting to return here for a long time!"

"Return?" Asked Gary, "You've been here before?"

"Oh yeah!" said Ebi, "Emerald Jungle is a perfect place for adventurers. Along with much natural beauty and wonders, it's a great place for pokémon trainers, whether just beginning or already experienced. There are many wild pokémon roaming the area, so it's a good place to start catching, or build up your collection."

"Really?" Asked Ash, "What kind of pokémon?"

"During the day, you'll find mostly grass and bug elements, but after nightfall you'll run into plenty of ghost and dark types!"

"Cool!" said Ash and he stood up, "I can't wait to get there! It's been way too long since I caught a new pokémon, and I'd better start…"

**THUNK!**

"GAK!" they heard someone yelp

"WA!" Ash exclaimed as the speeder hit something and wobbled. Him not being safely seated like everyone else, he fell over, "OOF!"

"ASH! Are you okay?" Misty exclaimed

"Ow… yeah, I'm fine" Ash got up. He only tripped. He wasn't hurt.

"Did we hit something?" Asked Tracey

"Probably not" Said Ebi

"Then what was that sound?"

While everyone was busy discussing whether they hit something or not, Aquamarine lay face flat in the sand, with a huge bump on the back of his head. He groaned and got up, seeing the speeder that hit him zoom off. "Ow…" he groaned. He then looked carefully at the speeder and saw… ASH KETCHUM! "GRRRR…" Aquamarine growled, just hearing Ash's name made him angry, and he was on that thing that hit him! "BLACK SQUALL!" Not wasting any time, he unleashed the furious attack. The fierce winds stopped the speeder from moving any further, and lifted it up into the air, spinning in the cyclone.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ash screamed, holding on tight to the speeder

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu held onto Ash, not daring to let go

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Misty screamed, she also held onto Ash

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brock almost fell out

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tracey too

"YEEEEAAAAAAAARGH!" Gary clung for his dear life,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Amaebi screamed, being the lightest, she would most easily be thrown overboard

"HOLY GOOOOOOOOD!" Ebi shouted

"WHAT THE…!" The driver screamed

"Heh… take that Ketchum!" Aquamarine smirked as he looked upwards, but sweatdropped as he looked at the speeder in the air, "oh dammit…"

**SPLAT!**

The speeder fell from the sky, carrying the passengers and all, right on top of him.

"Whew… what on earth was that!"

Ebi shrugged "Even I have no answer for that!"

"Whatever it is, it was really freaky"

"Just hope we don't go through that again"

"Oh, I don't know, I wouldn't mind doing that a second time" Ash grinned, referring to the Misty on his left who had been extremely shaken by the sudden winds blast and was holding onto him tightly "Misty… you can stop now. I can't breathe…"

After everyone settled down, the speeder moved on, leaving Aquamarine lying face flat in the sand. "…Ouch" he groaned as the group sped off, not even noticing him

(Location- Emerald Jungle)

"Here we are my friends, Emerald Jungle!" the driver said as they stepped out, "Well, you already paid the fee back in Marble city, so this is where I'll be going now! Good luck!" he called as he sped off

"This is Emerald Jungle?" Tracey looked around, "Cool!"

"Things get even better, because soon the party's gonna get even bigger!" Said Ebi, "By the way Amaebi… where did you say Tobiko went?"

Amaebi shrugged "I don't know."

"What!" Ebi exclaimed, "I thought you were travelling with her!"

"I told you, we got split up earlier" she replied

"Ugh… I can't believe this…" Ebi sighed and shook his head, "I thought I told you two to stay together at all times…"

"Don't be like that! We'll probably run into her eventually during our travels!" said Amaebi cheerfully, "Not just her, but the others too"

"Well" said Ash, looking around, "There's supposed to be a lot of pokémon in this jungle right?"

"Yeah, a lot" said Ebi

"Then I'd better start searching for them! After all, I gotta catch 'em all!" Ash pulled out an empty pokéball

"Nah, you won't be capturing them…" said Gary, as he pulled out an empty pokéball, "Because I will"

"Yeah right! I can capture twice as many pokémon as you!" Said Ash

"Is that a challenge?" Gary smirked

"You know it" Ash smirked

"LET'S GO!" They both called. Laughing as they ran separate ways into the jungle

"Ash! Wait!" Misty called as she also ran in, trying not to lose him in the thick undergrowth, "Careful not to get lost!"

"I know I won't, not with these two!" Tracey smirked as he ran in, holding Venonat's and Maril's pokéballs

"Pokémon Trainers… Like kids in a candy store" Brock smirked as he stepped in

"I'll be looking around, see if our friends are here!" Said Amaebi, running in

"My sister has a tendency to lose her direction, I'd better make sure she doesn't this time!" Ebi said as he also ran into the jungle

Standing on top of the trees was a figure that none of them knew. Actually there were three of them, all human, wearing long flowing capes…

"So they enter jungle" said Red Kaiser

"Yeah… and for some reason, I haven't…" White Kaiser growled, "One of the two Super Fiends that fought me in the desert… the large brute, supposedly resides in that jungle" he clenched his fists tight, he had a score to settle

"Super Fiends are easy to kill. You can do that any other time. Right now, we have a mission" this new Kaiser spoke in an English accent. He had a broadsword hanging from his side and a shield slung across his back. There was a green cape draped around his shoulders, and a golden war-crown around his head… Green Kaiser.

"We here for only one thing… young boy who defeat Kaiser Beast" Red Kaiser spoke in his strange accent. A smile crossed his face and his hand reached down, gripping the handle of his Tai-Chi sword… "That boy, he also defeat members of Super Fiends. I want to see it, how strong he is…"

"He's just a regular human boy, not worth the energy it would take to kill him" Said Green Kaiser, "I have a much better idea…"

"Idea? What is it?" asked White Kaiser

"Watch" said Green Kaiser

(Location- Emerald Jungle)

The emerald jungle reminded them a lot of the Green Forest. It was quite thick but there were some clearings. The trees were at least thirty feet high and vines were hanging everywhere. It was warmer than green forest and a pretty humid. There was a river running through the jungle, and several small mountains and waterfalls.

"Ha-ha!" Amaebi smiled, around at the scenery. This jungle was beautiful! She then looked to the side, "Hey!" she spotted something. An Aipom! Walking slowly over to it, so as not to scare it away, she approached it bit by bit.

"Ai?" the monkey pokémon looked at her

"Don't be afraid…" said Amaebi slowly

"Aipom" Aipom sat itself down on a tree root

"Hello, my name is Amaebi. What is yours?"

"Aipom!" the monkey answered

"Hello Aipom!" Amaebi giggled as she shook the money pokémon's hand… or tail. She then reached into her bag and handed it a piece of fruit. The Aipom examined it for a second, then accepted it. As it started eating the fruit, Aipom suddenly dropped it and looked left and right. "Huh? Aipom? What's the matter?" asked Amaebi, also looking left and right. Aipom then jumped up into the air and grabbed a vine and quickly climbed up, out of sight. "I wonder what was wrong?" she asked herself. Behind her, a shadowy figure approached her… "Huh?" She turned around…

"HA!" Red Kaiser shouted, swinging his arm and slamming her

"AAAH!" She screamed… the blow was so powerful… she was sent flying!

"You are going to be quiet now" Green Kaiser stepped behind her and covered her mouth. Amaebi tried to struggle but this man's grip was too strong! Even when she bit down hard into his fingers, he wasn't even feeling it!

"Stupid girl! You think you can escape us?" White Kaiser threw ropes around Amaebi and quickly bound her.

"Success!" Said Red Kaiser, "Foolproof plan, nothing go wrong!"

"What are you doing!" they heard a voice shout, and turned around to see Ebi! He stood there, growling at the three "Let go of my sister… right now!" Ebi shouted

"Hmmm… no" Red Kaiser answered plainly. At the same time, Green and White Kaiser jumped high into the air to the top of the trees carrying her to the topmost branches where it became hard to see them

"AMAEBI!" Ebi ran forwards, Red Kaiser caught him by the back of the shirt, "LET GO!" he shouted as he turned around and swung his fist

"And why should I listen to you?" asked Red Kaiser in a bored tone, casually evading anything Ebi threw at him. "Fighting weak people is so boring…"

"RHAAA!" screamed Ebi as he continued to lash out at him, with no effect! "AAAH!" he screamed when Red Kaiser flicked him on the forehead with one finger, and that was enough to send him flying! "N… NO!"

"Do you really want her back?" Asked Red Kaiser, "Then do us favour"

"What… kind of favour… Kaiser!" Ebi growled

"You know friend with red hat? Boy who do UniStrike and blasted my Kaiser Beast Charrannosaurus? Kaiser wants you kill him"

"WHAT!" Ebi exclaimed, "Hell no! I'd never do something like that, and the fact that it'll help you gives me even more reason not to!"

"Your choice. If you no kill boy…" Red Kaiser smiled… "Then I kill your sister!"

"WHAT!" Ebi shouted, but Red Kaiser wasn't finished

"And when I am done with her, I go and kill the rest of group, slowly. Not one will leave jungle alive… and it will be your fault!" Red Kaiser smiled evilly

"N… NO!" Ebi shook his head

"This way Pikachu!" They heard Ash's voice in the background. Ash was coming this way!

"Ah, speak of devil… here he comes" Red Kaiser grinned, kicking off the ground and leaping high into trees, out of sight, "I am watching you!"

"Here!" Ash appeared into the scene, looking left and right, "GRR… nothing again! Who was it that said there's lots of pokémon in this place? Yeah right! But could have sworn I heard something…" he looked up and saw him, "Ebi!" Ash called

Ebi didn't answer. He didn't turn back to face him

"Hey Ebi! I thought you said there was a lot of pokémon here! Maybe I'm just looking in the wrong place. Can you help me find…" asked Ash

Ebi's mind was in turmoil

"Hey Ebi" said Ash, "Hello?"

"Ash… please… go away…" Ebi said quietly, not daring to look at his friend.

"Huh?" Asked Ash

"I'm warning you, get away Ash!" Ebi he was trembling

"What is it?" Ash came close and placed his hand on Ebi's shoulder

"I SAID GO AWAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Ebi shouted as he turned around and slammed Ash on the face with surprising strength

"WAGH!" Ash fell over. "Ow… man, what's going on? What's with you?"

"I may have been with you on your journey for a long time and you have my respect, so that's why I'm warning you to get away right now!" Ebi yelled, tears were in his eyes, "Before I have to choose to make the sacrifice!"

"Wa?" Ash backed off, "What do you mean?"

"It's either gonna her or you! Go before I choose you!" Ebi shouted

"Ebi, what's going on? If you're having some sort of trouble, then I'm here to help!" said Ash

"I don't want your help! Because the only way to do so is to die right now! And I am finding it more and more difficult to hold myself back!" Ebi continued to shout

"Ebi…" Ash stared at his friend, "I want to help you, but what you want right now is out of the question! If you even try, don't count on it! You know I'm far stronger than you!" Ash shot his answer back, "The super fiends you've never been able to beat were defeated by me, and I don't want to hurt you! I've known you for a long time, and I consider you a friend. When a friend is having troubles, no matter how bad it is, I will help!"

"Those super fiends… they aren't any importance. They never were. They are strong, but you can beat them. I wasn't able to do it, because unlike you, I had no purpose to fight back then… Ebi Sword!" said Ebi, and Ash's trainer instincts kicked in

**SLASH!**

"WAAA!" Ash raised the QuickSilver in defence as Ebi slashed at him with a weapon

"I have a purpose to eliminate you now! You challenged me just by not leaving when I told you to, and now there is no backing off!" Ebi shouted, "Goodbye… my friend… RHAAAA!" Ebi charged forwards. From the EbiDex on his right hand, a long purple plasma-blade stretched out as Ebi attacked

_EBIDEX SCANNER:_

_NAME: Ebi_

_Weapons: EbiDex Arsenal- Ebi Sword, Ebi Shield, Ebi Gun_

_ATTACKS: Ebi Flash, Ebi Shock, Ebi Flame, Ebi Freeze, Ebi Laser_

_CLASS: Explorer_

_RANK: E_

"WA!"

**SWISH!**

"YOW!" Ash moved

**ZAM!**

"Holy!" Ash exclaimed as he deflected it. That Ebi Sword beam flashed as it hit the QuickSilver. It was real fast, as well as dangerous! Ebi charged forwards again and slashed, but Ash got out of the way. Ebi's weapon passed right through a tree and cut it clean, as if were made of tofu.

"I forged the indestructible QuickSilver! I designed the Element and Nitro Balls! I wrote the ultra advanced EbiDex program! Any technologies on this planet are primitive in comparison to my creations! After making such simple weapons for you, how hard do you think it was to make even BETTER ones for myself!"

"WA!" Ash moved his head barely in time to miss the slash from the Ebi Sword

"These weapons were made to take down Sky Render, and you don't stand a chance!" Ebi shouted as he attacked quickly

"I don't know what's going on with you! I really don't want to fight you, but if it'll stop your insane rampage, then TAKE THIS!" Ash charged forwards. Ebi moved and dodged Ash's punch, swinging his beam sword dangerously close, but Ash kicked his leg and tripped him. "Ebi! Before you get up and fight again, listen to me! You are my friend! I don't want to fight you! I know you're smarter than to resort to fighting without a good reason, I want to hear it!"

"It's none of your concern!" Ebi thrust his laser blade at him again. Ash blocked it "EBI SHOCK!" the Ebi Sword retracted and the EbiDex crackled with electricity

**BZZZZT!**

"AAAGH!" Ash screamed as electricity surged through him. Ash growled, reaching down to his pockets… "CAPTURE!" he pulled up an element capture ball and hit the EbiDex with it. The electricity was completely drained as the ball changed yellow. Ash then kicked Ebi in the stomach, making stumble back a few steps, "You're my friend, but you're trying to kill me! How could that NOT be my concern?"

Ebi jumped back and called the Ebi Sword back up, "Draining my taser won't do anything, you aren't even close to defeating me" he wasn't even listening to Ash, "Prepare yourself, RAAAAGH!" He took Ash by surprise when he lunged forwards

"AGH!" Ash screamed. He raised both hands and caught Ebi's wrist, but not soon enough. The tip of the plasma blade passed through his shirt and pierced his chest, "GRRR… YAAAA! Ash growled and fell backwards, using the strength of his arms to throw Ebi and send him hitting the dirt, but Ebi just got up and shook it off,

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu called

"No! Stand back Pikachu!" Ash called. "I don't want you or any of the pokémon to hurt Ebi! I just want to find out what's going on!" He turned to Ebi, "Listen Ebi, for the last time! Stop! Please! Otherwise I will have no choice but to fight seriously!"

"YOU THINK I CARE! I WON'T BE SATISFIED UNTIL ONE OF US IS DEAD!" Ebi was no longer a calm, intelligent young man. He was now a snarling, furious wild animal. If he had any bit of restraint, he's left it behind.

**SLASH!**

"WAAAGH!" Ash exclaimed as Ebi slashed his arm. The wound wasn't deep, but it burned badly. He raised his head and saw what Ebi was doing next

"TAKE THIS!" Ebi shouted as his arm thrust forwards. Ash leaned back and caught Ebi's wrist before the plasma blade could touch his face. Ash sweatdropped at how his face was only inches away from the deadly weapon.

"Ebi… stop!" Ash said as he tightened his grip on Ebi's wrist. He was far stronger than him, but right now Ebi's determination level far exceeded his own

"Bite me!" Ebi snarled as his plasma blade retracted. "EBI FLASH!" he shouted. The dome part of the EbiDex flashed a bright light

"AAAH!" Ash screamed as he let go of Ebi and covered his eyes.

"This special light was meant for retreating, but it works for fighting dirty as well!"

"Dammit!" Ash blindly stumbled left and right, but he was nowhere near Ebi. Ebi then charged forwards to attack… "DON'T THINK THAT'LL WORK!"

**SLAM!**

"AGH!" Ebi screamed. Ash dodged all of Ebi's swings perfectly, and then hit him!

"Ah…" Ash opened his eyes and blinked. He could barely see. Ash turned to Ebi and spoke, "Ebi, you may be the smartest person I know… heck, the smartest person in the world, whatever! But people like you aren't meant to fight. Wanna know why? Because you're smarter than that! What happened to the calm, rational Ebi I knew?"

"Shut up and die!" Ebi placed his glasses back on his face and charged, but Ash deflected it.

"What's going on here!" Gary exclaimed as he stepped into the scene, "Wha… what are you doing!"

"Ask him!" said Ash as he ran, while Ebi was slashing through the vines and trees

"Ebi! Stop!" Tracey ran forwards to try and stop him, but Brock held him back. It was a good thing too because Ebi's plasma blade seemed to cut through everything. It barely missed Tracey's face when it chopped through a tree and caused it to fall over

"Why is Ebi doing this?" Misty asked herself. While everyone was focusing on the fight between Ash and Ebi, Misty noticed some people standing on the treetops. Quickly and quietly, she ran up to one of them and grabbed a vine. Slowly and clumsily, she made her way up the trees, keeping hidden from the people on top. The Kaisers were chatting amongst themselves and obviously enjoying the fight.

Misty spotted Amaebi, tied up completely, and sitting on a branch. She didn't dare to move otherwise she'd fall. It didn't take long for Misty to figure out what was going on. She moved to Amaebi and undid the gag.

"Misty! Hurry! You've got to do something! These men are holding me hostage!"

"What?" She whispered back

"They're liars! They told Ebi to kill Ash; otherwise they'd kill all of our friends as well as myself! Right now, Ebi is fighting Ash because of their demands, but they have no intention on keeping their promise! When Ash is gone, they'll all attack!"

"And without Ash, we'll be helpless against them!" exclaimed Misty

"Get me down! Ebi will only stop if he sees me!" said Amaebi

Misty undid the knots with some difficulty. Amaebi then grabbed onto a vine and slowly made her way down. There was only one and it didn't seem strong enough for two people. Misty stayed quiet and listened to the Kaisers speaking.

"HA! YA!" Ebi slashed and Ash deflected them, "HAAAA!" Ebi slashed one last time…

**SCRIT!**

"WAGH!" Ash cried in pain. There was a long cut on the side of his face, and it was bleeding, "GRRRR… YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

**BAM!**

"AAGH!" Ebi screamed as he was sent flying by Ash's punch. He crashed into a tree and fell to the ground, "Ungh…" Ebi got up and looked at Ash

"That's it! If the only way to settle you down is to beat some sense into you, then that's just swell!" Ash took a fighting stance

"So be it!" Ebi spat. He readied his Ebi Sword, and Ash readied his QuickSilver

"HAAA!"

"YAAA!"

They charged towards each other…

"STOOOOOOP!" Amaebi shrieked at the top of her lungs

Everyone jumped when they heard her voice. Ebi turned his head, "Amaebi!" he exclaimed

"Ebi! Stop this madness right now!"

"But…"

"No buts! I'm safe! There's no need for this useless fighting!" She said, "They were lying! They don't have our friends!"

"What!" Ebi exclaimed. His plasma blade retracted into the EbiDex and he stepped back from Ash. Ash lowered his guard. He knew the fight was over.

"WHAT! How that girl get down there!" Red Kaiser exclaimed

"No! Impossible!" said White Kaiser and looked back. Instead of seeing Amaebi tied up, Misty stood on that limb! "You! I remember you! It was you who untied her, wasn't it?"

Misty stood up and managed to smile "So what if I did?"

"GRRRR… you dare insult us…!" Red Kaiser growled, "I kill..!"

"Calm down, Red Kaiser!" Green Kaiser tried to calm him before he goes berserk… "There's other ways we can do handle the situation. This for example!" he handed Red Kaiser a reed with a dart, "Watch it! This dart is extremely poisonous! It's strong enough to kill a Kaiser Beast in a matter of seconds!"

"Yes" Red Kaiser forgot about Misty, he took the dart and aimed it at Ash, "Die now!"

"What!" Misty exclaimed

Red Kaiser took a deep breath and placed it at his lips…

"NO!" Misty screamed. She dove for the vine and swung. Around the tree… towards Ash… she had to get him out of the way! Too late to warn him! Have to help him…

"Misty?" Ash looked up and saw her swinging towards him…

"AAAAASHHH!" She screamed as she let go

"PFF!" Red Kaiser blew into the blow dart thing

"AGH!" Misty screamed as she slammed into Ash's body.

"WA!" Ash exclaimed as he fell on his back, Misty lying on top of him… "Ungh… Misty, I really appreciate how you feel for me. I really do, but next time, could you not do this in front of everyone, and be a little gentler? Misty?" he asked. Her eyes were closed and there was no response, "Misty?" he then saw something, "WA!" He picked her off him and saw a dart sticking out of her shoulder!

"What!" Everyone ran forwards to see her

Ash reached for it, but Ebi stopped him, "No! Don't touch it!" Ebi pointed his EbiDex at the dart and a pair of tweezers picked it off. He then set it on the floor and pointed it at the dart, "EbiDex Scan!" he commanded. Immediately the EbiDex scanner went to work. "No! This can't be!" he exclaimed

"What?" Asked Ash "What's wrong with her?"

"This dart! It's poison!" he exclaimed

"POISON!" Ash screamed. Quickly he lifted Misty's body and moved his head closer to the wound

"What do you think you're doing!" Ebi exclaimed

"I'm gonna suck the poison out! What does it look like?" Ash shouted as he placed his lips closer to the dart wound…

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Ebi slapped him, knocking Ash's head back, "We have no idea how deadly this poison is? Get that stuff in your mouth, you might die too!" he shouted, "Unlike you, Misty's a normal human, and this stuff is spreading fast! She's only got a few seconds left!"

"WHAT!" Ash screamed, "Hurry do something!"

"I'll try!" Ebi placed the EbiDex over Misty's shoulder. Where the plasma blade came out, a needle stuck into her. It injected some sort of serum, and Misty began to breathe, and Ebi sighed in relief "The medicine I used worked… sort of. This gives us time to breathe…"

"Then is she cured?" Ash asked desperately

Ebi had a grim look on his face "No…" he explained "she will remain under the effects of the poison. She will be too weak to move or remain conscious, but she will be alive. The problem is that letting her LIVE is the maximum the drug can do"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked frantically

"This is no ordinary poison. The stronger the body's defences are, the harder the toxins will fight to destroy the body, and it has already damaged much of it. I need the antidote to eliminate the poison, because the drug I injected it can only hold it off for so long… and then…"

"Don't you have it!"

"It's not that easy!" Ebi snapped at him, "The elements needed to make the cure are near impossible to find! Plus I need a large portion of them, but they're so rare! There isn't anything we can do here!" said Ebi

"Then is… Misty gonna… (sob)" Ash couldn't finish. Tears formed in his eyes, "No, Misty!" He picked her up, "Wake up! Misty!"

Misty's eyes slid open. She was too weak to move, but she could see Ash. She managed to smile, "_(Ash)_" she mouthed the words, "_(I…)_" she couldn't even finish. Her eyes closed, and she fainted again

"Misty…?" Ash sobbed, "Misty!" He called her name and began to shake her, "No… this isn't happening… This isn't happening! Misty! Wake up! Misty! MISTYYY!"

_Things look bad. First the Kaisers nearly get Ebi to kill Ash, and now they've poisoned Misty! Is she really done for? What can they do to help her? Find out next time in Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. The Price of Success

Chapter 2- The Price of Success

_Well… Ash is a little too crazy to do the pre-chapter speech right now, and I can hardly blame him. Therefore, I'm taking over the job today. I've given Misty a drug that will delay the effects of the poison, but I'm not sure if it will have the desired effects. Even if it did work as much as I hoped, it would keep the poison away for what, five days? And that's only IF it works, not to mention she'd still be an unconscious vegetable, unable to move or think during that period of time, and all she would be doing is lying there until death catches her. I can't make an antidote for Misty because I don't have the necessary elements for it. She dies a little more every second that passes, and we're running out of time! We need help…_

_Ebi_

(Location- Scarlet City)

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Cleft shouted. He was in a police station and there were many guards holding him still, "You don't let me go right now, and I swear I'll break every one of you!"

"GRRR…" AntiArctic growled. He had also been captured. There weren't any guards holding him because he was simply too cold to touch. Instead, a squad of Growlithes surrounded him to make sure he doesn't try to run.

A single person has defeated both Cleft and AntiArctic. While the two Super Fiends were being dragged off into another room for all the standard procedures before being locked up, the one, which had defeated them spoke up "Cleft and AntiArctic. Two of the notorious Super Fiends, among the most wanted criminals, and here they are… but you know my skills aren't for free…" Said the stranger

Three officers who have been listening were whispering among themselves, "Do you really think the Chief Jenny made the right choice, hiring this mercenary?"

"I don't know," said the second Officer, "I don't trust him"

They had good reason not to trust this guy. He seemed to be a really shady character with the old, tattered cape along with the hood over his head. A dark green scarf he wore covered his mouth and most of his face, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses

"Me neither" said the third, "But remember this is for a cause. The Super Fiends are far too powerful, and we are completely helpless against them… but if he could beat those two… it must have been worth it"

In the meantime, Cleft and AntiArctic have been dragged to their cells. The doors were slammed shut and locked tight

"Now let's discuss my reward" He held up two wanted posters, one with the picture of Cleft and the other of AntiArctic "According to this sign, both these fiends are Rank-A criminals, and each one of them is worth a whopping five million!"

"WAAA!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

The police chief Jenny sighed and pulled out a briefcase full of the cash. The mercenary opened the case and flipped through the bills quickly, making sure he got everything. It was the right amount. Chief Jenny was reluctant, but these Super Fiends were dangerous and nothing they did was able to catch them. This guy on the other hand was able to do the impossible… yet the prices were very steep

"I thank you kindly" the mercenary smiled, "And I just have one thing left to say…" he smirked, "SUCKERS!" He stood up straight and tossed the green ragged hood and cape, pulled the scarf down and removed the sunglasses, revealing his regular adornments, face and eyes…

"AAAH!" the police all exclaimed

"It's him!"

"It's a Super Fiend!"

"You got that right!" Bonsai struck a pose

"Quickly! Get him!"

Some of the officers ran forwards to grab him, but Bonsai easily fought them off, spinning around and slamming their heads with the case. "Back off!" he shouted. He back flipped into the air and landed on the desk, "Too slow!" he stuck his tongue out, "thanks for the money! And bye-bye!" with unbelievable speed, faster than any human could possibly move, somehow Bonsai was that fast. Bonsai bolted side-to-side through the crowd without touching any of them, and darted out the door

"I-I can't believe it!" The Chief Jenny exclaimed

"I knew we couldn't trust that guy!"

"We had a super fiend right under our noses and…!"

**SMASH!**

Everyone jumped when they heard a loud smashing sound. They all ran to see the cells and were shocked to see that one of the fiends were gone! There was a HUGE gaping hole in the wall, and Cleft was missing from the cell. AntiArctic burst out laughing, "I see my friends made big time suckers out of all of you!"

"Quiet you" the Chief Jenny turned around, "You're in no position to laugh, when we have you locked up tight and no chance of escape!"

"Lady, let me remind you that I happen to be a ninja," AntiArctic crossed his arms, "You know, silent assassins of the night? Masters of shadows? Unparalleled escape artists?" he looked at his cell, "I can break out of a place like this in my sleep!"

"Oh yeah? Well just try it you lousy…"

"AH! LOOK BEHIND YOU! IT'S SKY RENDER!" AntiArctic suddenly yelled

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped and turned around… there was nobody there. They all turned back and saw an empty prison cell, the door hanging wide open, and a note taped to the bars which read: SUCKERS!

(Location- Green Forest)

"ALL RIGHT!" the three high-fived, success! The plan worked out perfectly. By posing as some powerful wandering mercenary, Bonsai was able to fake the capture of two of his teammates, and they were able to collect the high bounties on their heads.

"Hey… I mean, I know it sounds weird me asking this, but is it right for us to do that?" asked AntiArctic

"Yeah, it's fine," said Cleft "This money is reward for our heads, and last I checked, these pretty little heads belong to us!"

They all burst out laughing. They then stopped laughing and sighed. They stood silent for a few minutes, not saying anything. Though they were wanted criminals, they were still warriors and knew what honour meant, and it just didn't feel right to steal…

"Things are getting bad"

"Real bad"

"We've been hanging around this area too long"

They were right. The Super Fiends are well known as one of the strongest group of fighters in the world, and they have made lots of enemies. Though they were a team, it was rare for the entire group to be altogether, and they would usually be scattered, wandering in groups of two or three. The three of them have been staying in this area for too long, and it's become common knowledge that the fiends could be found here, and more and more bounty hunters (real ones) have been coming to this area to capture them.

"It's becoming too dangerous to stay here. Even though most bounty hunters are just low-grade fighters and normal pokémon trainers (the kind we wipe the floor with every day) it's best we move on."

"Best not to move alone, but stay in groups of two" said AntiArctic, "You two stick together as usual, while I go join up with Jolt. You can find TeeDee and Goth travelling together pretty much always, just so we're clear"

"What about Aquamarine, and Sky Render?"

"They're fine. Though they travel alone, they're fighters of the highest calibur… especially Sky Render. They can take care of themselves, from any stupid bounty hunter out there… even if all of them banded together to get him, they'll still be useless against him."

"All the bounty hunters after Sky… that's like fighting an entire country," said Cleft

"Forget country. Sky Render has enough enemies to populate a continent!"

"That's why we took the money," said AntiArctic, holding up the case "This will keep us going for a while. We're gonna have to go back to living on the run, at least until things start changing…"

"For the better or worse?" asked Bonsai as they opened the case and took several million each

"It's kinda obvious where it'll go. Worse" said Cleft

"Too bad…" said AntiArctic, looking at the scenery, "I'm really gonna miss this place… but it's not safe to stay there any longer…"

Each of them picked up their supplies as they marched to the mountain cluster and the tunnel to the Marble Desert, "Ah well, I was planning on leaving anyways!"

"Thing have gotten real dull since Ketchum left!"

"Even this Team Rocket base is deserted! No point staying around here any longer!"

"They're all heading east, and so are we!"

This region held a lot of memories, but now it was time to let go. They weren't going to return here, and this was the last time they'd see it. As they exited the tunnels, Cleft stayed behind a few minutes to smash and destroy the path and slow any pursuers down. After a few minutes, he exited and the path was completely destroyed. "This is it!"

"Onwards!" They all said at the same time as they began their journey through the desert…

(Location- Emerald Jungle)

"Ebi, do you even know where we're going?" asked Ash. He was carrying an unconscious Misty in his arms, and was sufficiently irritated

"Yeah" Ebi replied rather calmly, keeping his eyes on the EbiDex map as they walked

Ash sighed as he continued to carry her. He was in a bad mood right now, and now was not the time you'd wanna mess with him.

"I still think this is a bad idea" said Tracey

"You got that right. I mean, asking help from a SUPER FIEND?" said Brock, "Crazy Ebi with his crazy ideas"

"Ebi only suggested it. It was Ash who felt that desperate times call for desperate measures." Said Gary

"How desperate do you have to be to go seeking help from G.I. Jolt? He's a crazed military combatant with so many guns and…" said Amaebi

"We're here!" Ebi called

"This is the place?" asked Ash

In front of them was a large bunker. It was dome-shaped and built entirely out of steel, with metal spikes and barbed wires all over. It was hard to determine how much it was armoured, but it was safe to assume the walls were at least a metre thick. It wasn't that big, but because most of it would be underground. Ash looked and he could see the door right in front of him.

"I'd be careful if I were you" said Ebi, looking into the EbiDex screen

"Oh I don't have time for this! Let's just go over and knock…" Ash started walking forwards, but Ebi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Ash

"When I said watch out, I mean watch out." Ebi stepped back a dozen metres, and ash followed. Ebi then picked up a clump of dirt and turned to them, "I'd cover my ears if I were you" he tossed it forwards, to the ground Ash almost stepped on…

**BOOM!**

An explosion shook the ground as the landmine buried in the dirt blew up. Ebi then picked up several nitro balls and tossed them. The forces of their explosions caused more of the buried landmines to detonate. After a few minutes of explosions, the mines were gone. Everyone soon heard a whirring sound. They looked up and saw the metal door slide open. Everyone stood still as the giant figure stepped out the door. In front of them, looking down was the nine-foot giant, who looked nearly identical to the Gym Leader Lt. Surge except with bigger muscles and looked quite older. This was the Super Fiend G.I. Jolt.

"Ah…" the others gasped and step back, seeing the massive figure. That man looked even bigger up close…

"Well look who's shown up!" Jolt smirked, looking down at Ash, who was nearly six-feet shorter than him. "When I heard the explosions, I thought it was just some fiend-fighter coming to try his luck against me. I take it you're here for a challenge?"

"Not today, Jolt" Ash said seriously. Jolt's eyebrows raised when he saw the expression on Ash's face. "We have an emergency here, and we need to talk."

"Very well then, come inside" He said, motioning them to follow him as he stepped back into the bunker. Ash followed him without hesitation, but the others were rather reluctant, because there was a good chance that once they stepped in there, they would never step out.

"(What's with Ash? Doesn't he know how powerful that guy is!)" Brock whispered

"(He does, but I don't think he even cares)" Ebi whispered back

"So what is it you came for?" G.I. Jolt asked as they entered a large room. Everyone glanced around nervously at all the huge military weapons hanging over the walls.

"We need your help." Replied Ash, "Mist has been poisoned, and we're unable to do anything to help her, while she's getting worse." He answered, "There's supposed to be a herb or something that could cure her, but we can't find it. But you live in this jungle so we thought you'd know how to help, could you?"

"And you want me to help?" G.I. Jolt said in a rather shocked tone

"Yes" answered Ash, suddenly falling to his knees, "We may be enemies, but we're desperate, and I beg you to help!" He shouted, pressing his head to the ground,

"Hmm…" Jolt stared at him for a moment, "Come… let's have a look at her." He said, as they followed him into the living quarters and motioned Ash to place her on one of the beds. "So you say she's been poisoned?"

"That's right, and it's not just any poison." said Ebi, finally stepping forward. "There's only one antidote and it's very difficult to find. It is known as the Heal Sprout, as the name implies, it has the capability to cure any status ailments of any kind. Surely someone like you who've stayed here for so long would know where to find them?"

"Actually, I do!" Said Jolt as he left the room, Everyone sat around for a few minutes, and G.I. Jolt returned, with his arms full of the plants, "you're in luck!" he said as he dropped them all over the table, "Is this enough"

Ebi examined the pile one by one, but shoved them aside, "Every one of them is dry and dead, and all the precious fluids inside have been drained! They're completely useless, where'd you pick these things up, a dumpster?"

G.I. Jolt looked to the ground and sighed sadly, "Yes"

"Hey! We're talking about the life of MISTY here! Why'd you go looking for a cure in the garbage for?" Ash exclaimed

"Because that's the only place left that has them" said G.I. Jolt

"And speaking of which, why is there a dumpster in the middle of a jungle?" asked Tracey

"Because that's where Team Rocket dumps all its trash" said G.I. Jolt

"Team Rocket!" everyone exclaimed

"Yep. Didn't you know? Their base isn't that much further to the east. Lately they've been sending out their lackeys to find all the special herbs they could get their dirty hands on. I'll bet after draining whatever fluids the Sprouts have, they just toss em' out" Said Jolt

"I was afraid of this" Ebi said gravely, "Team Rocket always switches the location of their HQ, and their current is this one… but why are they going after the heal-sprouts?"

"So you mean to tell me that Team Rocket as all the heal-Sprouts, and there are none left?" Ash exclaimed, "GRRR…" He placed the QuickSilver on his arm and loaded it full of nitro balls as he headed towards the door

"Where are you going Ash?" asked Gary

"To get the stupid plants from stupid Team Rocket!" Ash shot back his answer

"All by yourself!"

"Since it doesn't look like you guys'll be helping, yes!" said Ash

"Going against the whole Team Rocket organization… you'll get yourself killed!"

"Wait…" said Jolt, stopping Ash, "You're actually planning on taking them on?"

"What's it look like?" Ash didn't look up

"You know…" G.I. Jolt smiled "Taking on the entire Team Rocket organization, it sounds like an interesting idea…"

"What are you getting at?" Asked Ebi

"I'm saying that as strong you are, you'll never be able to take them all on yourself! I say you need assistance from someone who lives for this sort of thing! Someone like… me!" G.I. Jolt said proudly

"You mean you're gonna help us fight Team Rocket?" asked Brock

"Depends" G.I. Jolt answered

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm interested in seeing how far you've gotten since the last time we met…" he explained, "You know very well that there's no way you'll succeed against Team Rocket without our help, and I want to see if you're even WORTH helping" he cracked his knuckles, "Show me how powerful you are!"

"Hmm…" Ash said nothing. What Jolt said was true, there's little chance they'd succeed alone… but the price for his help was to beat him? Ash immediately remembered the last time they met, how White Kaiser decimated the entire group and their pokémon without any effort, and how that Kaiser was defeated by the Super Fiends… "If I defeat you, you will lend us your strength and help us." Ash said seriously. "Very well. We'll fight you"

"ALL RIGHT!" G.I. Jolt's voice boomed, "Let's do this!" he shouted, slamming a large red button built into the wall

"WA!" Ash gasped, as the floor beneath him suddenly opened up…

"ASH!" Everyone exclaimed as he fell through the opening

"What'd you do to him?" Gary growled

"This place is no place to fight. I just sent him somewhere more suitable for it!" said Jolt. "Now if you're not a fighter. Then I suggest you stay out, unless you wanna get hurt!" Said Jolt as he himself jumped into the hole.

(Location- War-zone Arena)

"WAAAAA!" Ash screamed as he fell down a long shaft. After a few odd seconds of falling through darkness, he saw a light coming up ahead. It was the end of the shaft! Ash fell through it, and caught a glimpse of the areas around him, right before…

**THUMP!**

"OW!" Ash shouted as he hit the concrete floor. "Agh… ow…" he groaned as he got up, rubbing his head and looking left and right. He saw himself standing in a large arena of some sort, except it was several times larger than the usual rings used in pokémon battles. Though they were underground, this place was kept perfectly lit, by many bright lights. Another thing Ash noticed about this arena was that it wasn't simply an empty field, but there were many obstacles, whether large boulders, crumbling brick walls, even wrecked battle tanks. This place didn't feel like an arena, but like a simulated war zone… "Huh?" he noticed the area around him suddenly got darker, coming from a massive shadow… "Huh? WA…!" he gasped at what he saw… "AAAHHH!" he screamed and dove to the side…

**CRASH!**

The ground shook and floor cracked as G.I. Jolt landed, nearly crushing Ash if he had stood still for just a second longer. Ash gasped, seeing the massive soldier, and G.I. Jolt stared unpleasantly down at the young pokémon trainer

**SMACK!**

"AAAARGH!" Ash screamed when Jolt's huge arm smacked him and sent him flying like a rag doll. "Ugh… ah…!" he gasped, hitting the half-crumbled brick wall. Ash shook his head and growled… but his jaw suddenly dropped when he saw the Super Fiend lift a tank over his head… "Oh… my… god…"

"RHAAAA!" Jolt roared, with all his strength he hurled the vehicle right at Ash!

"AAAAHHH!" Ash screamed and ran to the side, when the mock tank crashed into the wall where he was standing just a few seconds before…

"ARMAGEDDON FIST!" G.I. Jolt shouted as his arm crackled with electricity and he swung his massive fist. Ash immediately pulled the QuickSilver up in defence…

**CRRRRASH!**

"WAAAAAAGH!" Ash screamed. The force of that hit was intense, and Ash shot through the air and hitting the ground hard… he could have sworn he heard the sound of thunder crashing, but it was in reality the sound of Jolt's fist.

"Hmph, seems to me like you haven't gotten any stronger…" G.I. Jolt sneered

"Ungh… ah…" Ash groaned, as he slowly got up… "No…" he muttered, he wouldn't let himself be beaten… not now…!

"If you've lost the fight this fast, then you're not worthy of my help!" Jolt spat

"Grrr…" Ash growled, still staggering and taking a fighting stance. He wasn't gonna give up… not when Misty's life was on the line!

"So you still want to fight?" Jolt asked in an amused tone.

Ash said nothing. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Jolt noticed Ash stopped trembling, and now stood perfectly calm and normally in his fighting stance, as if nothing had happened to him… "HM!" Ash's eyes suddenly shot open, "HAAAA!" he shouted as he charged towards the Super Fiend…

**THUD!**

"AH…" Jolt gasped, hunching over with his mouth open when Ash slammed him in the stomach, "UGH!" suddenly his head flung back when Ash uppercutted him! As Jolt stumbled back, Ash jumped into the air and swung his leg, kicking him across the face! The force of the blow was so strong, the giant fell backwards, and the whole stadium shook when he hit the ground!

"Yes" Ash finally spoke, answering Jolt's question.

"Heh…" despite being hit so hard, Jolt smirked… slowly getting up and wiping the side of his face… "That's much more like it… I take back my earlier statement, you have grown strong. You've become a real man now. However…" He shifted his feet and took a wrestling stance. "That doesn't mean I'll just let you win."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Ash smirked, holding his own fighting stance, "Honestly, your strength is amazing, I can't imagine anyone matching it. It's no wonder you're charging us with such a high price" he grinned, "More than ever now, I want to defeat you, so I'll have your strength on my side!"

"And he's not alone!" a voice called up

"Hmm?" Ash and Jolt both looked to the side…

"ASH!" Brock shouted, next to him were Gary and Tracey. The three of them stood in the area outside the battle arena. "We're here to help you!"

"No! Stay back!" Ash shouted

"Too late!" the three of them shouted as they jumped down from the seats and stood in the battle arena, each of them holding a pokéball ready

"So those three have decided to join in?" Jolt asked, looking at the three, "Hmph, I'm fine with that, but I wanted to fight Ketchum alone…" slowly he reached for his massive bazooka slung across his back, "HAAAA…!" Ash and his friends gasped when they could see electricity gathering in Jolt's hand… "STORM CANNON!" he held up the bazooka in one arm, and slammed it with his electrically charged left…

**CRASH!**

"AAAAHHH!" Everyone gasped, diving in different directions when Jolt's bazooka fired, but it wasn't a missile that came out, it was a massive blast of electricity!

"Holy…" Gary gasped, looking around him… The three of them barely missed Jolt's attack, but the ground where it shot was scorched and there were craters left! Seeing the power of this attack, Gary almost wished it were missiles that flew out of the bazooka! "If that hit us… ah…!" Jolt wasn't standing still. Running forward, swinging the bazooka over his head, he swung it downwards to crush Gary…!

**CLANG!**

"GRRR!" Ash growled, holding the QuickSilver over his head in a defensive stance. Before Jolt crushed Gary, Ash had jumped in front and blocked him! Ash growled, his arms felt like they were gonna fall off, after blocking such a strong blow…!

"Hmm!" not saying a word, Gary grabbed one of his pokéballs and darted to the side, "SHADOW BALL!" he released Umbreon. The dark pokémon shot his attack, hitting Jolt in the leg! The attack making the giant stumble, giving Ash an opening!

"SILVER BULLET!" Ash pointed the QuickSilver at Jolt's face. The boosters flared and he shot like a rocket, striking him in the chin and knocking him down once more! "Everyone!" Ash immediately turned around and shouted, "Now that you're in this, you can't back out! The moment you stepped in, you became viable targets!"

"We know, and we don't plan on being dead weights either!" said Brock and Tracey, both holding pokéballs, "GO!" They shouted, throwing them and releasing pokémon

"G.I. Jolt is a dangerous opponent! He relies on fierce attacks, and in terms of power he's unmatched! No matter the range, he's a threat!" Shouted Ebi

"Huh? Ebi!" They all jumped "When did you get here!"

"Never mind that!" Ebi shouted, "My sister is watching Misty, and I'm here to help!" he raised his EbiDex and aimed it at G.I. Jolt, "EbiDex scan!"

_NAME: G. I. JOLT_

_WEAPONS: Big Shot, Thunder Element_

_ATTACKS: Armageddon Fist, Storm Cannon_

_CLASS: Soldier, Wrestler_

_RANK: A_

"Hm, simple fighting style, but incredibly effective! If we're not careful, he'll crush you! There's no way to compete with his strength, you'll have to rely on speed and numbers to win this battle!" Ebi explained, "WATCH OUT! HE'S GETTING UP!"

"All right! Get ready everyone…" said Ash, as Pikachu stood by his side…

"Ebi Gun!" Ebi called. From the same place where the Ebi-sword appeared last time, this time some sort of gun-barrel appeared…

"Okay!" Said Ash, holding up Totodile's pokéball, "CHAAAAARGE!"

"EBI FLAME!" Ebi shouted, and the gun barrel on his EbiDex fired a huge burst of flames, like an actual flamethrower at G.I. Jolt. This caused the Super Fiend to stop charging and move back, and Ebi took this opportunity for another attack, "EBI FREEZE!" A cold orb shot out of the EbiDex, hitting Jolt's legs and freezing them!

"HYDROTHUNDER!" Ash shouted. Totodile fired a huge jet of water and Pikachu electrified it

"SHADOW BALL!" Gary shouted. Umbreon fired the attack from his mouth

"ROCK THROW!" the same case for Geodude and Onix

"AAARGH!" G.I. Jolt howled as each attack slammed into him. The round of attacks ended, and the dust cleared. G.I. Jolt stood there, covering himself with his arms, he had braced himself against the attacks. He was tough, and could withstand them pretty well, but not as well as Cleft or Chaos Reaper could. "Ugh… ow… not a bad strategy… taking away my movements and attacking me…" he coughed, "Fortunately though… I have a few tricks of my own… TURNING WEAKNESS INTO MY ADVANTAGE!" Though his legs were encased in ice, he could still move them, and cracked his feet free from the ground! "HAAAAA!"

"WATCH OUT!" Ebi screamed, but it was too late.

**SMASH! CRAASH!**

Onix crashed back twenty metres when G.I. Jolt kicked him with his ice-armoured leg! The ice broke, but the damage was already done! "EBI FLAME!" Ebi shot the burst of flames in a last ditch attempt to keep him at bay.

"Hey… that's annoying!" Jolt snapped the block of ice over his left leg, and gripped it tight. "HAAA!" he hurled it with all his might at Ebi

"EBI SHIELD!" Ebi screamed. It was lucky, he barely called it up in time. The EbiDex flashed and a protective orb surrounded Ebi's Body and the ice shattered as it hit the deflector shield. "Whew… AH!" He exclaimed as he looked up.

G.I. Jolt charged forwards, picked the orb and SLAMMED it like a beach ball with his fists. Though Ebi was protected from the kick, he was sent flying, not to mention he was still vulnerable on the inside

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ebi's voice rang as he was sent flying over the horizon… (**CRASH!**) Or at least until he hit the wall and crashed, and dropped to the ground, the Ebi shield faded away. The shock knocked him out.

"EBI!" Ash exclaimed

"Heh… that Ebi kid was giving you some really good support fire, too good in fact." Jolt rubbed his fists, "By getting rid of him, I dulled your edge in this fight!"

"GRR! SNORLAX GO!" Ash called out Snorlax

"Phft… you again…" Jolt recognized the great big pokémon. Though Snorlax was much bigger than him, Jolt was much stronger than Snorlax

"ATTACK!" Ash shouted. Snorlax attacked, but G.I. Jolt grabbed him by the arms and spun him around, tossing him to the side, "Damn!" Ash cursed, this time was no different from the last! Though Snorlax was at a higher level than last time, difference of strength between the two was still too wide!

"NIDOQUEEN! GO!" Gary released his pokémon. Though his Nidoking was stronger, it was only with the horn attacks. Nidoqueen was better fighting with the fists, legs and tail than king. "MEGA PUNCH!" he shouted

"NIDROOO!" Nidoqueen charged forwards and swung her fists. G.I. Jolt grabbed the punch in his hand. He was far stronger than she was… "DOUBLE KICK!" Gary called. Nidoqueen jumped back and then leapt forwards, attacking with powerful kicks.

"Ugh!" The hits surprised Jolt, but only for a second. Jolt's arms wrapped around Nidoqueen, keeping her from moving. "HAAA!" He roared, executing one of his wrestling moves on her, arching his back and slamming her head to the ground.

"STOP IT!" Gary shouted, "NIDOKING! HORN ATTACK!" he released the pokémon. It immediately darted towards the Super Fiend, but he was ready…

"HAAA!" Grabbing his bazooka, he swung it like a bat, and sent Nidoking flying!

"NO!" Gary shouted in frustration. "He's… just too strong!"

"Oh really? SNORLAX! BODY SLAM!" Ash shouted, and Snorlax leapt into the air and threw himself to Jolt. Jolt kicked Nidoqueen to the side and caught Snorlax!

"HMPH…!" Jolt huffed a bit as he lifted the super heavy the pokémon over his head, "You keep trying the same attacks, when you know they don't work?" He shouted, "No matter what you throw at me, it won't matter against my strength!"

"You may be strong in the arms… the strongest even… but what are you gonna do when those arms are busy?" Ash smirked, and Brock got the message

"EXPLOSION!" Brock shouted as he pulled Pineco out and tossed him at Jolt.

"WHAT!" Jolt gasped, but it was too late…

**KABOOOOM!**

"AAAGH!" As Pineco exploded in his face, he lost his hold on Snorlax and fell, the 1000 pound pokémon falling on top of him!

"DON'T GIVE HIM A MOMENT'S REST!" Ash shouted, motioning Snorlax to move aside. He pulled out the QuickSilver and continuously fired nitro balls. Pikachu and Totodile continued using HydroThunder and everyone did what they could, launching every attack they had.

The smoke cleared and G.I. Jolt was on his knees, heavily injured with burn marks all over him.

"Looks like we win!" They cheered

"Ungh…" Jolt groaned… but managed to smile, "Heh… that was incredible. With the use of strength and tactics, you were able to beat me. But still… you aren't worthy of my help yet…" he coughed

"WHAT!" Ash shouted, furious, "You promised!"

"Yeah, I did… but I have yet to unleash my trump card…" said Jolt, "Finally… after so long I waited… someone strong enough for me to use it on…" he slowly got up

"What's happening?" they wondered,

"You know, Sky Render passed by a few days ago, and gave me a little gift…" said G.I. Jolt, "He shone his light upon me… and gave me this power, to be used only when I truly feel it is the right time… and now… I've never been surer of anything in my life! THE TIME IS NOW! RAAAAAAHHHHH!" G.I. Jolt shouted, focusing all his energy. A familiar golden glow surrounded his body… just like the ones that surrounded Goth and Twin Dreamer's before they transformed! The golden glow changed in the sparks and electricity. The sound of lightning crashed in the background, even though there wasn't any. The glow faded away, and G.I. Jolt stood there… though he wasn't himself right now "Heheheh…" Jolt was powered up with the power of one. He seemed bigger, stronger than before. And he was about a foot taller. Instead of a tank top, he seemed to be wearing tank armour. Large metal plates covered his shoulders and parts of his legs. His bazooka was bigger than before, and he wore several belts around his waist and two across his chest, and each one seemed to carry at least a hundred hand grenades each. With all these equipment, this guy was a walking missile base

"No… it can't be!" Ebi gasped, seeing the fiend who now towered over them even more than before… "He… he's been strengthened by the power of one…!"

"Everyone… get ready…!" Ash spoke, as everyone braced themselves…

"RHAAAAA!" the transformed G.I. Jolt roared and charged towards them…

_The battle to gain Jolt's support is not yet over, as he is about to put them to the ultimate test. Strengthened by the power of one, will our heroes survive? Will they get the cure for Misty? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	3. Operation: Rocket Crash!

Chapter 3- Operation Rocket Crash

_Well, now that I'm a little less crazy, I can resume the pre-chapter speech that all good protagonists do. All the events that are happening is all my fault. Misty is in mortal danger because she took a dart that was intended for me. If this didn't happen, we wouldn't be here fighting this destructive super fiend and putting our lives in danger for no good reason. When Jolt challenged us, he made it look like it would be a friendly battle, but now it's turned into a massive Rupture Battle where even the power of one has to get involved! I can only pray this new form of Jolt doesn't have an invulnerable toughness like Chaos Reaper otherwise we'd be dead meat! Agh… and to think that right after this guy, we have to go over to Team Rocket immediately after! Never any rest for the extremely weary chosen one… damn you Mikazuchi._

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Thunder Battlefield)

"Everyone… get ready…!" Ash spoke, as everyone braced themselves… their opponent towered above them… G.I. Jolt alone was already strong, but now that he's transformed, who knows what he was capable of?

"TANK SHOCK!" The shining G.I. Jolt shouted as he charged forwards. Electricity sparked over his metal shoulder pads as he ran

**CRASH!**

"GRROO!" Onix screamed as the Super Fiend crashed into him. The stone snake was thrown right off the ground and sent flying, its body cracked as it hit the ground.

"No… Onix!" Brock exclaimed, running to his injured pokémon

"Why you…!" Ash growled, "HYDROTHUNDER!"

"DIIILE!"

"CHUU!"

"HAAA!" The Super Fiend reacted quickly, striking both his fists into the ground and ripping a out a huge slab of concrete. Holding it in front of him, he shielded himself from the electrical water! "Heh…" he smirked, "Even if that hit, do you think that attack would've done anything? HAAA!" he roared, hurling the chunk of concrete!

"SCATTER!" Ash quickly shouted, and everyone dove in different directions as the concrete slab came crashing to the ground, "Grr…!" Ash shouted, reaching for more pokéballs, "Everybody! Come on out!" Ash released them… against an opponent like this, they'll need every one they've got!

"Ebi Gun…!" Ebi spoke, and the shooter appeared on his EbiDex. "I'm ready to fight!"

"GO!" Gary released Arcanine, Nidoking, Gyarados and Alakazam

"I CHOOSE YOU!" Tracey called out Marril, Venonat and Scyther

"GO CROBAT!" Brock released the bat pokémon.

"All right!" as all the pokémon stood ready, Ash quickly ran forward and stood in front of them, he was gonna fight at the front lines, "Everybody, surround him and attack, while maintaining medium range!"

"Not a bad strategy…" The transformed Jolt looked around him. By surrounding him, he won't be able to take them all out at once, and they were safest in medium distance because his attacks focused purely on long range or close combat. "Your skills at analysing opponents certainly has improved Ketchum, but what impresses me the most is the way you're standing at the front!" he looked at Ash. The young trainer stood nearest to him, as if purposely trying to become the target. "Putting everyone else's safety before your own…" he walked towards Ash… "Commendable…"

**THUNK!**

"AH…!" Ash's eyes opened wide, his mouth fell open and his body fell forward as the fiend's fist struck his stomach…

"But foolish!" Said Jolt as Ash fell to his knees, "If something happens to the leader that leaves him incapable to continue, everyone else will suffer!" he quickly turned to some of the pokémon and charged, "RHAAA!"

**SMASH!**

"SAAAUR!"

"PIDGEOOO!"

"KIIINNNG!"

"You… must… be… kidding…!" Tracey gasped, when three of Ash's pokémon were taken out in a single sweep of Jolt's arms!

"Those losses could have been avoided, had you been able to direct them" Jolt turned to face Ash, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to fight, but purposely putting yourself in danger is the stupidest decision you could ever make!"

"Urgh…" Ash got up… quickly he turned to Ebi, "Ebi! Scan him!"

"Uh… right! EbiDex scan!" Ebi raised his EbiDex and scanned the super Fiend

_EBIDEX SCANNER:_

_NAME: G.I. Jolt (Shining)_

_Weapons: Missile Launcher 'Big Shot', Thunder Element_

_ATTACKS: Tank Shock, Armageddon Fist, Storm Cannon_

_CLASS: Soldier, Wrestler_

_RANK: A_

"Hmmm… other than his name remaining the same (what's up with that? Couldn't think of one in time Mikazuchi?) his stats have risen dramatically" said Ebi, reading the numbers running across the screen, measuring Jolt's strength

"So what?" Ash took a fighting stance. "He may have gotten stronger, but he's still not in the same league as Chaos Reaper…"

"Hey, I resent that… Judging a fighter's level by numbers alone is rude…" Jolt growled, "And don't act like you've won yet, you still have to beat me before I'll give you any help! HMM!" Quickly his hand shot out, and grabbed Nidiking by the horn…! "RHAA!" he swung Nidoking over his head… ready to slam him down…!

"ALAKAZAM! STOP HIM!" Gary shouted

"KAZAM!" Alakazam attacked with psychic energy, stopping Jolt's arm before he could slam Nidoking down! Alakazam was sweating as it tried to use its power to pry the fiend's hand open… but he was too strong…!

"The power of one is truly a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Jolt turned his head, "In this state, not even your pokémon can control my body! HAAA!" spun around, breaking out of Alakazam's psychic hold and throwing the horned pokémon at him!

"ZAAAAM!" Alakazam reacted quickly, conjured up a light screen! But it wasn't enough, as Nidoking's body smashed right through it and hit him! The impact was too great for the psychic pokémon, and Alakazam fainted…

"NO!" Gary shouted

"Yes!" G.I. Jolt smiled unpleasantly, motioning his hands, daring them to attack… "UGH!" He felt himself stumble, as a red beam of light hit his chest! "What!"

"Hm!" Ebi stood there, holding his arm out, pointing the EbiDex at Jolt, "Ebi Laser!" he shouted, releasing a red beam. It hit Jolt's chest, causing him to stumble back!

"That weapon…" Jolt looked down at his armoured chest. There was a small crater left on the armour by the laser… "Almost capable of penetrating my armour…"

"The next shot will be your head." Said Ebi coldly

"Oh really?" Jolt turned his body to face Ebi… "Go ahead, I dare you…"

"EBI LASER!" Ebi shouted, firing the attack at the fiend's forehead…

"HMM!" Jolt quickly moved, evading the beam! Immediately he pulled out his bazooka "STORM CANNON!" he shouted

"AH…! EBI SHIELD!" Ebi quickly shouted, raising the EbiDex. Suddenly, a protective energy field surrounded his body, in the form of a sphere. The blast of lightning was stopped by the defensive shield! "That was… close!" Ebi gasped

"Your mistake was aiming for my head. It may be the most vulnerable body part, but it is also one of the hardest to hit, especially when the target is moving!" Jolt said, as he approached Ebi and raised his bazooka…

"H… hey…" Ebi sweatdropped, looking up nervously even though he was protected by the shield, "You're not going to…"

"HAAA!" Jolt swung the bazooka…

**SLAM!**

"AAAAAGH!" Ebi screamed as he, spherical shield and all, were sent flying! "OW! AH! GAH! YIAAARGH!" he screamed as the sphere kept slamming one obstacle after another and ricocheting repeatedly, like a pinball… "Ungh…!" he gasped as it finally stopped. The shield disappeared, and he staggered very dizzy… "GLP…!" His eyes opened wide and his cheeks puffed out suddenly, covering his mouth he ran behind a wall, emptying the contents of his stomach.

"HA-HA-HA!" G.I. Jolt was laughing hard… Ebi flying everywhere like that, that was better than he expected!

"HEY JOLT! LAUGH THIS UP!" Ash's voice called out, "UNISTRIKE!"

"Huh!" Jolt turned around…

"PIKAAAAAA!"

"SQUIRTEEEL!"

"QUIIIIIIIL!"

"CHROOAR!"

"BAYBAAAY!"

Four elements flew through the air, fusing together into a single element, UniStrike! G.I. Jolt looked up in shock. He saw the beam flying over to him, and he braced himself for impact…

**CRASH!**

"AAAARGHH!" G.I. Jolt's arms were crossed in the 'X' position. The force of the beam, was pushing him back across the battlefield and into the wall, where the beam finally ended, "AH…" he gasped… his arms were trembling. The tank armour over his arms fell to the ground, completely destroyed, and his arms were in pain…

"You were right about not aiming for the head! Plus I'm PRETTY sure it would've killed you if it hit there, and I wouldn't want that on my conscience, would I?" Ash smirked with his arms crossed

"NIDOKING! NIDOQUEEN! ATTACK!" shouted Gary. The two pokémon surprised Jolt, appearing at his left and right and each grabbing an arm, "Up till now you had the edge in power, but let's see how strong those arms are after getting hit by UniStrike"

"You'd think by now you'd have learned your lesson about challenging me in the power department" G.I. Jolt sighed, "Even if my arms are down to half the strength, there's still no comparison between me and these pokémon"

"Oh, believe me, I've learned all right" said Gary

"But in the subject of Pokémon Trainers being unpredictable, YOU haven't" said Ash

"HYPER BEAM!" they both yelled

"LAAAAX!" Snorlax fired a Hyper Beam out of his mouth

"DOSSS!" So did Gyarados

"WHAT!" Jolt exclaimed… then it dawned on him…! The Nido king/queen duo was only there to keep him from escaping…!

**SMASH!**

"AAAAGH!" he screamed, his head arched back when the two Hyper Beams struck him directly on the forehead… "Ungh…" his head dropped and he fell forwards, except the two pokémon were still holding him up… "GRRR! RHAAA!" Jolt's hands grabbed both pokémon by the back of the heads, and bashed their heads together, knocking them out! "Rgh… ah…!" He stood there, huffing, his forehead bleeding… "STORM CANNON!" he shouted, unleashing a massive blast of electricity!

"CHUUUU!" Pikachu suddenly leapt forward, unleashing his own body's electricity! The two electrical forces clashed, and deflected one another!

"HAAA!" Ash suddenly darted forward, leaping into the air… "YA!"

**SMACK!**

"UGH!" Jolt's head spun to the side, his whole body stumbled when Ash sailed through the air, and kicked him in the face… he could barely stand…

"EBI LASER!" Ebi shouted, shooting a beam and hitting him on the leg, causing him to fall down to one knee…

"Let's go Geodude!" Brock shouted as he and Geodude charged forwards. Geodude grabbed onto Brock's arm… "HAAA!" He shouted, swinging his arm with all his strength with Geodude hanging on the end, slamming the rock pokémon into the side of G.I. Jolt's face!

"DRAGON RAGE!" Gary shouted, and Arcanine fired the swirling flames… enveloping the fiend's body…!

"HM! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash ran forward, raising his fist "SILVER BULLET!" Ash shouted at the same time he swung his arm upwards. The rockets on the QuickSilver flared, strengthening the impact even further as he uppercutted the giant so hard he flew up into the air. Ash held out his hand, and Pikachu jumped onto it… "And now… SKULL BASH!" he shouted, throwing Pikachu with all his strength, and Pikachu spiralled through the air… towards G.I. Jolt's face…

**CRACK!**

"Hmm!" Everyone stood still, as Jolt fell onto his back…

"Ngh… agh…" Jolt was struggling to move… slowly he got up. He stood there… panting heavily… gasping desperately for air… his forehead was bleeding from all the attacks he had taken… but he was still standing…

"I repeat myself… I will take your strength to fight for my cause…" Ash spoke in a serious tone. "Until you lose… I will fight forever"

"Heh…" Jolt closed his eyes and smiled… "I give up… there's just no way I can beat you…" as he spoke… his legs gave away, and he collapsed to the ground. "You win… Ash Ketchum…" those were the last words that escaped his lips. The armour that surrounded his body faded away… he hard reverted back to normal. The Super Fiend G.I. Jolt has been defeated!

"We did it…" Ash sighed… "WE WON!"

"YEAH!" Everyone gave a cheer… before collapsing to their knees. They were exhausted…

-Clap, clap, clap-

"Hmm?" Everyone heard someone clapping, and turned around… "AH!" they all gasped when they saw who was standing there… one dressed in a green outfit with two folded fans at his belt and a couple of pokéballs… one wearing a yellow miner's hat and a pair of metal gauntlets, one with icy blue skin and dressed in ninja gear, one in a silver uniform, and the last in black and wielding a scythe… they were the Super Fiends Bonsai, Cleft, AntiArctic, Twin Dreamer and Goth!

"Well, that was a good fight. I'm sure Jolt here thought so as well" said Bonsai

"By 'good fight', you mean violent. Just the way we like it…" Cleft smirked

"Their teamwork was excellent, and was able to topple the giant" said AntiArctic

"It's your victory, you earned it" said Twin Dreamer

"Hmph… I did better than him" Goth crossed his arms and scoffed coldly.

Everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly Brock spoke up "Um, aren't you mad we beat your friend? I mean, shouldn't you be trying to avenge his honour by eliminating us or something like that?"

The five Super Fiends looked at each other, and then at Brock "No, why?" asked Bonsai, "He fought honourable and lost fair and square"

"We should help him though" Said Cleft, "TeeDee, do your stuff!"

"Don't call me that!" Twin Dreamer snapped at him, "Psychic Healer!" he shouted, using the technique. The energy surrounded G.I. Jolt's body… repairing all the damage inflicted during battle, "We'll need everyone in full health, if we're going to take on an organization like Team Rocket"

Ash spoke up "Um, did I hear you right? You said, we…"

"Well of course. Jolt is our team-mate, and if one of us supports you, then we'll all do the same" AntiArctic smirked, "Congratulations. You've just gained our services, whether you like it or not!"

(Location- Jolt's Bunker)

"All right everybody, thank you for gathering here! Lights please" Said Ebi, as his sister turned them off. Placing the EbiDex on a table and pressing a button, a holographic image of Team Rocket HQ appeared. "Team Rocket HQ! One of the most powerful criminal organizations in history! They've got people working all over the world, on the inside of every organization, and an army all to themselves, including a special force consisting of nine Numbered Elites!" Said Ebi, pressing the button to change the holograms "Now, we don't know what Giovanni's been planning, but he's been preparing for something big! He's been sending his forces everywhere and destroyed over a thousand gangs, mafias and other criminal organizations within the last few months, taking over them and recruiting new people. It's safe to assume he's trying to eliminate the competition!"

Ebi switched the picture to a Heal Sprout, "They've also been running around and collecting these precious plants and harvesting all the precious fluids in it! We have no knowledge of what they're using them for, but all we know is that we need them! Misty's condition is critical, and we only have a few more days until she expires! We have two primary objectives here! One is to acquire the heal sprout fluids and bring them back to Misty! The other is to find out just what the hell they are doing gathering all these troops and put a stop to them! This is where we each have our roles! Ash! Gary! Bonsai!" He said

The three stood up

"Since Team Rocket's being open to recruits, the three of you will disguise yourselves and sign into Team Rocket! They're looking for a new 00 elite rocket, and if you can do well enough in all their tests of battles and obstacles and everything else, one of you will be made their elite, bringing you to the most classified areas of Team Rocket! With your strengths, you'll no doubt go far, but at least one of you must gain that rank. With that special position, you will gain access to any secret they have, and other agents will not be able to question you!"

"That'll be easy!" Bonsai cracked his knuckles, "Getting the top ranks in Team Rocket will be a breeze for guys of our level!" he glanced at Ash and Gary

"You three won't be alone, as you'll always have invisible support nearby!" said Ebi, looking at AntiArctic and Goth, "When it comes to stealth, those two are unmatched. Whenever there's security to be tampered with, sabotage needed, or some nosy agent who keeps poking his nose where it doesn't belong, these two will handle it"

"Understood" the ninja and the dark envoy nodded

"As for me, I'll have to wait out here for the heal sprouts to make the cure for Misty. These three here… the siege specialists…" Ebi turned to Cleft, Jolt and Twin Dreamer… "Along with Tracey and no-eyes" Brock scowled at that remark, "Will all stand by. When the time comes and our infiltrators begin wreaking havoc within the base, you guys will break right in, and it shouldn't be any trouble because our two stealth agents will have sabotaged all of their defences!"

The lights switched back on, and the hologram disappeared, "That is the basic outlines for the mission! Everyone clear on their roles?"

"Yes!"

"Perfect! Team Rocket! Prepare yourself, because you're going down, with OPERATION ROCKET CRASH!"

"YEAH!"

"Now Ash, Gary and Bonsai, since you'll be going into Team Rocket as recruits, you'll need disguises." said Ebi, "I've prepared them as you've requested!"

(A few minutes later)

Ash was changing into the clothes Ebi had prepared. After slipping on the new pants, shirt and gloves, he stared at the bright red jacket and yellow sunglasses (All of which posed an astonishing resemblance to those of a certain character from the Trigun anime…) "Heh…" he smirked, looking at himself in the mirror. There were plenty of different outfits he could've chosen, ones that didn't stand out so much, but he just liked this one, especially the colour of the jacket… seeing the colour reminded him of his mother, and he remembered how much she loved flowers, especially red ones. "Red flowers, my mom really loved them." he said to himself. As Ash finished fixing his hair so it stood up, his thoughts flew over to Misty. Ash sighed as he thought of her; she had made life so much more worth living… "Mom didn't love them just for their looks, but for what they stood for. It is in the definition of the flowers that means determination. That's why this is perfect for me, because I'm going to save Misty" he said to himself as he placed the yellow sunglasses on his face. "No matter how tough things get, I'm never gonna give up!"

"Very nice Ash. Although that would've been a million times more dramatic if you'd have thought that costume and speech up yourself rather than copy it from another anime" Gary said as he finished tying on a headband, "All done!" he smiled as he looked into the mirror. He was wearing coloured contact lenses to change the colour of his eyes, and the headband he wore changed his hairstyle a bit. He also wore a leather jacket and a chain around his neck. "Your disguise… Is this an infiltration mission or an anime convention?" asked Gary, staring at Ash's clothes, "Wouldn't Team Rocket find it weird you're dressed like a character from an anime series?"

"Ah, they won't notice. Team Rocket's evil after all, they don't watch anime" Ash replied, and Gary nodded… understanding the logic…

"I'm all done" Said Bonsai. Ash and Gary turned to look at him, but fell over in stupidity. He was dressed in the same clothes as always!

"Where's your disguise?" Asked Ash

"Don't need one" said Bonsai, "I'm not recognized as an enemy of Team Rocket, so it won't make any difference. Plus, them knowing who I am will actually help me, since everyone wants the help of the Super Fiends! They'll do everything to make sure I join… and give them a sense of invincibility when I do. And then, the moment they let their guards down, I stab them in the…"

"We get it" Ash and Gary said as they walked out the room

"Everyone's ready, but where's AntiArctic?" asked Ash

"AntiArctic left first. Gonna start tampering with the security systems" said Gary

(Meanwhile)

"(Pant… pant…)" Aquamarine was sweating as he limped slowly through the jungle. This had been a very bad week for him, what with the getting lost and aimless wandering in the dessert for the whole time, not to mention getting hit twice by the same speeder, and the guys in the inside not even realizing it. "Damn… (pant) you… (pant) Ash… (pant) Ketchum… I.. (pant) am… (pant) going… (pant) to… (pant) k-"

**THUNK!**

"OW!"

"Whoa! Sorry! Wasn't watching where I was… hey, it's you!" AntiArctic exclaimed. He had been jumping from tree-to-tree, and he wasn't watching where he was going. Accidentally stamped Aquamarine on the head. Aquamarine groaned and raised his head "what are you doing here?" Asked AntiArctic

"I was about to ask you the same thing" said Aquamarine, "But if you must know, I'm on a quest for revenge"

"Good for you!" AntiArctic tapped him on the back, "I'm on a mission! Helping some other fellow Fiends, as well as Ketchum break into the Team Rocket HQ! Hey, wanna come with? Or are you too busy with your avenging quest?"

"Wait… did you say Ketchum?" Aquamarine got up, "Where is he?"

"That way" AntiArctic pointed in that direction

"Ash Ketchum…" Aquamarine growled, "Only you I can hate so much… you stole Misty away from me, you humiliated me when you defeated me, and I am going to get my revenge!"

"Ketchum's the one you're gonna get revenge on?" AntiArctic spoke up, "Well how about that? Just one question, you don't REALLY think you could beat him, do you? I mean, you fight him and it's gonna be a replay of last time, know what I mean?"

"GRRR…" Aquamarine growled, "That last fight… don't remind me. Ketchum had an even tougher fight against Doppelganger! I was slow, I was weak, and I was so rusty I would fit into the novice category. But that's different now, do you wanna know why?" He asked, but no one was there. While he was talking, AntiArctic had simply turned around and left him! "DAMMIT! Why doesn't anyone respect me! GRRR… I beat Ketchum, I don't need their respect, because I'll have it in myself once more!" he said to himself, "Ash Ketchum! Wherever you are, I'm going to get you once and for all! I'm also gonna win Misty back as well!"

(Location- In front of Team Rocket HQ)

"This is it guys. Here's where we leave you!" said Ebi

"Good luck Ash!" said Brock

"You too Gary!" said Tracey

"Bye Pikachu… we'll have to split up now" Ash said sadly to his pokémon. Because he couldn't put Pikachu into a pokéball, it would be too risky to take him along. They'd have to split up for now"

"Make it back alive" Cleft said to Bonsai

"Like I'm in any real danger" said Bonsai

"What Cleft said" said Twin Dreamer to Goth

"Uh huh… well this is where we leave you… Shadow Stalker!" Goth transformed into a shadow and sped unseen across the ground, right under the doors…

"Remember, bring the heal sprouts first opportunity you get so we could help Misty!" Said Ebi

"And try not to blow your cover!" called Amaebi as the three ran towards Team Rocket HQ

"Actually I hope they do. The sooner the cover's blown, the sooner we can get the big battles!" said Jolt

"Whew… a handful of highly skilled trainers… a Chosen One, and an ultra genius teamed up with six of the eight Super Fiends. I almost feel sorry for Team Rocket, because with a group this strong, what could go wrong?" asked Ebi

"That's for you to find out, four-eyes" Aquamarine said to himself as he stayed hidden, "Correction, SEVEN of eight super fiends!" he laughed quietly. "You're not the only one who knows how to cure that sort of poison! I'm gonna be the hero, I'm gonna save Misty… and Kill Ash Ketchum!"

**TWACK!**

Aquamarine fell to the ground unconscious. Someone had knocked him out from behind

"Whew… Aquamarine and his wacky shenanigans" Sky Render sighed, "Better to hold him back for now. Wouldn't want him to ruin something our friends have put so much work into!" he said and looked at Ebi, staying hidden from their sight, "And you are both wrong! It's not six or seven Super Fiends getting involved, it's all eight of them!" said Sky Render

"(Groan)" Aquamarine started to stir and get up

**WHACK!**

"After wandering in the dessert and being starved and dehydrated, it's better that you rest Aquamarine" said Sky Render and Aquamarine began to get up again…

**WHACK! TWACK! SMACK!**

"So stay down!" Sky Render shouted

_What a turnout! With all the Super Fiends on their side… well not exactly ALL on their side, but involved anyways, will Team Rocket stand a chance? Will Ash get the cure in time to save Misty? How many times will Sky Render hit Aquamarine before he stays down? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver! _

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. New Rocket Recruits

Chapter 4- New Rocket Recruits!

_Here we are at the next chapter of my -fabulous- quest to save Misty from the poison that that BASTARD Red Kaiser had put into her… (I swear! First chance I get, I'm gonna tear his freaking head off!) I've never imagined teaming up with Super Fiends… but for a job big this big, taking down the Team Rocket organization, we're desperate. On a lighter note, at least we've reached the part of the story a lot of you've been waiting for, the Team Rocket break in. Yeah, I'm excited too. Woo-hoo I'm jumping for joy. Not. This is serious! My girlfriend's in danger of death and I'm stuck with an insane author who's probably escaped from an asylum… As soon as I'm finished with Team Rocket, I'm going to find Red Kaiser and make him pay…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Outside Team Rocket HQ)

Located in the Center of the Emerald Jungle, Team Rocket HQ was located. Team Rocket is a powerful organization of criminals, run by the criminal mastermind known as Giovanni. His criminal empire has reached unbelievable power, able to rival the military. Until today, everyone who has stood up to this organization has been crushed… but now, Ash Ketchum and the Super Fiends taking that challenge…

**BEEPBEEPBEEP**

The transceiver phone started beeping, and Ebi answered, "Hello?"

"EBI! This is Ash! (CRRRR…!)"

"Hey guys! It's Ash!" Ebi called out and everyone gathered around to listen, "Is everything okay? You got in without any trouble?"

"That's right. Team Rocket is letting in everyone looking to join." Said Gary, "Because there's so many recruits, they can't do background checks on them all"

"As for me, though they saw sort of a resemblance between me and 'Ash Ketchum'… I just told them I was his evil twin, and they actually bought it! Man… I always thought Jessie and James were the stupid ones in this organization but SHEESH!" Said Ash, "Me and Gary have already passed our evaluation tests and have been given the rank of soldiers."

"Not me though! The moment I told them I was a Super Fiend and looking to join, I swear they were crying out of joy. I won't have to go through the standard training, and have already been enlisted as special opts!" Bonsai's voice spoke up

"That's good" said Ebi "Now if I know the way they work, Ash and Gary will partake in a number of missions, and seeing how active Team Rocket is these days, it won't be long from now. Right now they're looking for someone to become the new elite, so they'll be evaluating everyone. Show them your skills in the field, and get promoted quickly. If you two also get to Special Opts, you'll get a shot at becoming their Star Elite Agent 001!" Ebi then sighed, "Unfortunately, this will also mean you must be prepared to do some bad things. Following their orders, you'll have to steal pokémon as well" Said Ebi, "But don't worry, just do your jobs and climb the ladder quickly. The faster you get through with this, the faster it'll be all over, and we'll tear up Team Rocket and return all the stolen pokémon"

"All right Ebi, thanks!" The transceiver phone switched off Back in Team Rocket HQ, the three of them stood there. "So we're clear on the objectives?"

"Yeah" Said Gary. He and Ash were being sent to the Safari Zone to steal the rare pokémon… while Bonsai would be dispatched for more dangerous assignments "This is gonna be our first mission. We'll have to prove our worth"

(Location- Safari Zone)

"Man this sucks!" Ash whispered. He and Gary were dressed in the black uniforms and masks worn by Team Rocket grunts, and both sat in a blimp. From the window, he could see the herd full of Kangaskan they were supposed to capture. Team Rocket captures large numbers of pokémon, most of them would be sold for high profits while the stronger ones were kept and trained by the organization. "Having to steal pokémon… this job'll leave a bad taste in my mouth…"

"Keep your voice down!" Gary whispered. "I know it sucks, but try to act eager. We're going to return the pokémon when we're done anyways"

"Yeah, I guess… I suppose I should look on the bright side to this… if there is one." Ash sighed, "I wonder… the Safari Zone Warden… the sadistic old man with the gun and itchy trigger finger… should I warn everyone about him?"

"Nah, let 'em find out for themselves… whoever's left after he starts firing anyways" Gary smirked, the two of them laughed silently… in a few minutes, the blimp landed, and everyone moved in military formation.

"There's the target, men!" said the squad leader, as everyone crouched atop a hill, overseeing a herd of Kangaskan, "Our mission is to capture as many Kangaskans as possible before getting spotted by the authorities. We have only five minutes to complete our objectives, MOVE NOW!" He shouted, as all the grunts sprang into action, releasing pokémon and attacking…

"Hey Gary…" Ash and his rival stood up and watched those people battling with the wild pokémon. All of them were having a hard time, none of the Kangaskans had been captured yet, and in fact some of the grunts were losing, "You remember what Ebi said about showing our skills on the field?"

"Yep, and I think it's time…" Both of them whipped out pokéballs, "LET'S GO!" They both shouted and darted forward… "ATTACK!"

"WHOA…!" All the others gasped as they saw the two young trainers, releasing their pokémon and flying into battle. They fought with incredible strength and skill, both handling several pokémon at once and taking down large numbers in merely seconds. The two of them alone were stronger than the rest of the squad combined!

"Fifteen… sixteen… seventeen…!" Ash counted as he kept throwing pokéballs and capturing pokémon, "Hey commander! Running low on pokéballs here!"

"I'll also need more if you expect us to capture the whole herd!" Gary shouted as he continued to attack and capture the wild pokémon. The squad leader nodded speechless, and everyone quickly handed over their empty pokéballs.

"It's way easier capturing them like this than with Safari Balls!" Ash commented, trying not to enjoy this since it was for Team Rocket… but battling and capturing pokémon… this was his nature, he couldn't help it… and by the looks of it, Gary felt the same way as well… "Hmm?" Ash suddenly spotted something…

"What you doing with Tommo's family!" A blue-haired wild child in animal skins and wielding a boomerang shouted as he came riding the leader of the Kangaskan herd, "LET THEM GO NOW! KangakangaSKAAAAAN!" he shouted as the lead Kangaskan leapt into the air and he threw his boomerang down…

**SMACK!**

"AGH!" One of the grunts screamed when the boomerang hit his face, knocking him out, while the weapon went flying back to the kid's hands

"Someone, get rid of him! He's a witness!" the squad leader shouted

"I'll handle it sir!" Ash quickly stepped forward, while Gary continued to handle the herd. Suddenly he darted forward, so fast the eye couldn't follow, and stopped behind the wild boy and the lead Kangaskan… "I'm sorry…" he whispered

"SKAAAAN…!" The pokémon roared and lunged at Ash…

**POW!**

"AH…!" All the rockets gasped when they saw Kangaskan stumble there dizzily, and fell to the ground. Knocked out by a blow from Ash's fist.

"NO! YOU ATTACK MAMA-KANGA! YOU BAD MAN!" Tommo screamed and threw the boomerang towards Ash's face…

"HM!" Ash hand immediately caught the boomerang. He quickly snatched Tommo in his other arm and darted forwards again, this time running into the woods.

"LET GO OF TOMMO, BAD MAN! TOMMO NO FORGIVE YOU!" the wild child continued to shout as they ducked behind a tree…

"Shh! Tommo, it's me!" Ash said quietly…

"Ash…?" Tommo calmed down, looking at him… "You are Ash?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Ash pulled off the mask and hat that came with the uniform, letting the boy see his full face. The boy gasped in shock

"A-Ash…! Why? You good person! Why you help bad men?"

"Don't worry Tommo, I'm only pretending to help the bad men" said Ash, "The bad men that wants to take your family away, I will stop them soon! I promise you… I WILL rescue your family!" he spoke seriously, looking into Tommo's eyes

"O… ok!" Tommo nodded. Tears were gathering in his eyes, but Ash's words were giving him strength. Tommo smiled brightly, he knew he could trust him, "I believe you, because Ash is good person, and Ash is Tommo's friend!"

"That's good Tommo!" Ash smiled brightly, placing his hand on Tommo's head. "All right Tommo… I want you to hide now, until the bad men go away. Go find the woman with blue hair named Jenny, and tell her what's going on, but just don't mention my name, or else I could get into trouble. Understand?"

"Yes!" Tommo cheered, quickly jumped up into a tree, "Tommo go now! Good luck Ash! KangakangaSKAAAN!" he swung from the vines and was out of sight.

"Hmm… all right!" Ash put back on the hat and mask, and walked back to the field.

The field was empty save for the rocket members, who were busy loading up the pokéballs into the blimp. "What kept you?" Gary stood there with his arms crossed as the others worked. Apparently while Ash was gone, he had taken on the entire herd and captured them all

"Had some business to take care of" Ash looked at the pokéballs the others were loading up. "Whoa, there were that many Kangaskans?" he asked, seeing the number of pokéballs.

"Nah, I also captured a herd of Tauros while you were gone…" Gary scoffed. He wasn't feeling so great right now… even worse is that his trainer instincts had taken over earlier and he felt enjoyment from catching all those pokémon

"Hmm… you know, for some odd reason, I feel like I've forgotten something…" Ash thought out loud… when he suddenly heard the click of a gun, "Hmm?" he turned around to see the warden, "Oh right, that"

"You damn poachers… Team Rocket! Release the pokémon you stole!" The warden shouted, pressing his pistol to the back of Ash's head

"Hey, easy there old man… you don't want to do anything stupid" the squad leader said calmly, not wanting things to turn ugly, "We've got you way outnumbered"

"You think I care about that? I'm sick of you criminals running around and stealing pokémon, while no one even lifts a finger to stop you!" he shouted

"You know, technically it's not stealing. We followed all the rules, battling wild pokémon and captured them like all trainers do. If that's illegal, then you're saying that the whole concept of being a pokémon trainer is a crime." Ash crossed his arms, rather calmly despite the fact he had a gun pointed at his head

"Quiet you! You think I don't know the barbaric things you people do with the pokémon you capture?" He growled, pressing the gun harder against Ash's head "If you don't release all the pokémon right now I swear I'll…!"

**SMACK!**

"AGH!" the warden hit the ground, unconscious

"Sorry to be so rough, but I just plain don't like you" Ash crossed his arms, "The gun pointing I can handle, the death threats I can live with… but calling US barbaric when you're the one who made that 'Throw the Food! Throw the Rock! Throw the Ball!' rule… It's freaking annoying, and Safari Balls SUCK! Am I right?" he shouted out the VERY-true fact, and the other rockets were all nodding, and the warden lay there knocked out cold. He placed his hands in his pockets and walking towards the stunned crowd "Our five minutes are up, let's go"

As everyone entered the blimp and it took off the ground, heading back towards the Team Rocket base. Everyone was cheering about the mission's success, mostly towards Ash and Gary's record-breaking performance.

"You know Ash, knocking out the gun-totting warden who made the evil Safari Ball rules I can understand, but why did you have to punch that kid's Kangaskan?"

"First of all, that Kangaskan doesn't BELONG to that kid. I did it myself so Tommo wouldn't get hurt accidentally if I used a pokémon."

"Liar, with your pokémon battle skill, your pokémon wouldn't make a mistake like that. You just wanted to show off your fighting skills to everyone!"

"Just because that's true, doesn't mean I'm a liar!" Ash smirked, "Or is it that you're just jealous because you can't do stuff like that?"

"Why would I be jealous? I captured two herds in under five minutes" Gary smirked

"You two!" Ash and Gary's playful bantering was interrupted by the squad leader, "As I was saying. You rookies have done an incredible job, no, more than that… in all my years, I have never seen such an excellent performance!" the sergeant, "I would like to know your names"

"I'm uh… Vash!" Ash answered the first name that came into his head…

"Knives" Gary also answered the first name, the came into his head

"(_Score!_)" Ash cheered mentally, this time he didn't choose an embarrassing one!

"(_Dammit!_)" Gary cursed mentally, because Ash said that name, this one automatically came up… one that was almost as embarrassing as Ash's!

"Very well, Vash and Knives!" The squad leader spoke. (thankfully he's one of those guys who don't watch anime) "Heh-heh! Vash, huh? Cool name. With you around, you'd be like a 'stampede', heh. Vash the Stampede… it's got a good ring for a criminal." He turned to Gary, "As for you… what kind of name is Knives anyways? Sounds like the name of some evil weirdo obsessed with stabbing things…" Ash was beaming, while Gary was resisting the urge to strangle him. "I know talent when I see it. As soon as we return, I'm recommending you both for Special Opts, with your skills I know you'll make the cut. Who knows? Maybe one of you may even become the new elite!" Though this wasn't necessarily a good thing, Ash and Gary couldn't help but smile. At the mention of becoming special operatives, the two wondered what the job would entail, and also what was that super fiend doing right now…

(Meanwhile)

"Heh…! All too easy…" Bonsai laughed as he walked smugly through the government facilities, all around him lay the bodies of countless government security guards and pokémon, too injured to move. "Mission accomplished…" he said, picking up a disk

"You know, when we break into these sorts of places, we usually try to avoid fighting" scoffed Elite Agent 009 Domino, the Black Tulip.

"And that's why you're all so weak" Bonsai simply replied, he along with four other operatives were deployed to assist her with this mission… though Bonsai in fact had taken the whole mission himself. He followed no orders or directions from the superior officer, and acted on his own, not bothering to be stealthy and decimating any enemy he saw "Catch" he said, tossing the important disk at her.

"Ah…! Watch it!" Domino exclaimed, catching it, "If you broke this disk, we'd have failed the mission, and have come all this way for nothing!"

"What are you complaining about? Not like any of you did anything but watch me do all the fighting" Bonsai answered rather arrogantly.

Domino growled… as did the other operatives… really, they hated working with this man, "You are way out of line agent! You are to obey my commands, or I will report this insubordination! In this team, we have ways of doing things!"

"So? I have my own way of doing things. Yours is too boring, and it takes too long. If I want something, I just walk in and take it, and crush anyone who gets in my way…" Bonsai turned around and glared at them, causing them to flinch… they could sense he was threatening them. The others growled, but backed down. This man was far stronger than them, and he was unpredictable. They didn't trust him, and felt he was every bit as likely to attack them as he would any other enemy. Domino was growling… tempted to pull out her Black Tulip weapon… but she knew that if she drew her weapon, he would take that as a challenge and it would be all over for her…

Suddenly, red lights started flashing… the alarm was sounding! "It's the alarm!" One of the operatives shouted, "We've got to get out of here right now!"

"Then go ahead, I'm staying right here" Bonsai unfolded his weapons as the other special opts ran to escape. The Super Fiend smirked as he could see many armed guards coming in his direction, "The first hundred was a big disappointment. You guys better prove tougher… and at least try and make me break a sweat…"

(Several Days later)

It has been several days have passed since the Safari Zone mission, and Ash and Gary had quickly attained the rank of Special Opts like Bonsai. They were often deployed with other operatives to undergo more difficult missions… most of them involved offensives against the government such as breaking into secure areas to steal classified documents or sabotaging equipment. As special operatives, Ash and Gary's continued to accomplish outstanding tasks, completing each mission perfectly no matter the level of danger… even when it practically involved fighting an entire army, not a single one was left standing when Ash was through with them. And though Bonsai didn't act well with others and despite his unpopularity among most of the Rocket organization, no one could deny his power, as he had single-handedly completed all of his missions, taking on hundreds of opponents alone.

The countless achievements of these three did not go unnoticed, and it wasn't long before Giovanni had selected them among hundreds of other Rockets to be nominated for the 001 title. But with such skill, it was unfair for only one of them to become an elite, which is why he had them do battle against other Elites to evaluate their abilities. Even the elites were unable to stand up to the Chosen One, to gifted trainer and the Super Fiend. The bottom ranking elites 008 and 009 were booted off from the ladder and the others downsized to make room for the newest and best agents in the entire organization. 'Vash', the strongest among them, ranked 001. 'Legato' the trainer with unparalleled skills and flawless battle tactics was granted 002. Bonsai the Super Fiend who had climbed to the top with sheer strength, despite his attitude and not following orders, he completed every one of his missions and crushed anyone who challenged him… he was now 003.

The first objective had been completed; they were now top-ranking elites, with authority surpassed only by Giovanni himself, and access to anything and everywhere in the organization.

"Now where could the Heal Sprout be?" Ash looked left and right. His 001 security card gave him access to almost everywhere in Team Rocket HQ. Ash explored everywhere in Team Rocket HQ, but didn't find the heal sprouts he needed. The only places he hadn't looked were the maximum-security places. Even he wasn't sure that his 001 security card could let him in, but he had to try… Ash swiped the card through the reader. After a few seconds, the message came up: ACCESS DENIED

"DAMMIT!" Ash shouted as he punched the thick metal door…

"Is there something wrong, 001?" a voice spoke up, making Ash jump. Ash turned around and gasped as he saw

"WA!" Ash jumped, Giovanni was standing right behind him!

"What seems to be the problem, Agent 001?" asked Giovanni

"Oh… um… nothing sir." Ash stood up straight, trying not to look suspicious

Giovanni glared at him suspiciously, making Ash sweatdrop. "You were trying to find out what's behind that door, weren't you?"

"Um…"

"Hmmm…" Giovanni's glare changed into a friendly smile, "Such a curious lad… I like that." Giovanni smiled, "Curiosity is the hunger for knowledge, and it is a virtue we appreciate here at Team Rocket. Come, let's shed some light on your questions…" Giovanni slid the card through the machine. A green light flashed and the door opened up and Giovanni walked right in. Ash hesitated a little at first, but followed…

(Location- Rocket Laboratories)

The Rocket Laboratories were brightly lit, and full of computer mainframes everywhere, all hooked up to one giant computer. Ash could see a few scientists working, going over blueprints of some sort and other stuff as he followed Giovanni closely, and tried not to get lost in this maze of computers and lab equipment. As Ash walked, he switched on the transceiver phone in his pocket, pressing mute so that Ebi and everyone else in Jolt's bunker could listen and not be heard.

"As you can see 001, this is a restricted area. My scientists work hard, creating new inventions and equipment for my soldiers. Of course the best of it only goes to the best. More specifically, me, and my top agents" he laughed, looking at Ash

Ash was quite impressed with these new equipment, but none of them were as formidable or advanced as Ebi's creations.

"I have some of the best scientists in the world, who created the most advanced items in history, but there are still things they struggle with…" Said Giovanni

"Hmm? What sir?" Ash wondered

"This" said Giovanni as they stepped into a dark room.

The room was nearly pitch black. Ash could see all sorts of computers around this room, and a giant machine at the end. In the centre of the machine was a tall glass cylinder that glowed green in the darkness. As Giovanni stepped forwards, Ash gasped at what he saw in the cylinder

"Magnificent, isn't it?" asked Giovanni

"Mewtwo…!" Ash gasped

"Hmm?" Giovanni looked at Ash

"How true! It is magnificent, sir!" Ash said quickly, "What is it?"

Giovanni sighed "Allow me to explain. This was years before you joined us, but I remember the project all too well. My scientists found a fossilized DNA sample of a legendary pokémon, Mew. Upon many years of cloning and genetic splicing, and not to mention improving the strength of the pokémon, we have create the ultimate fighting machine, a pokémon designed only for battle, with unmatched strength and power, _Mewtwo…_"

Ash listened carefully. This couldn't be possible! Mewtwo was free! Roaming the world and without any fear of humans! How can he be here?

"That was years ago…" said Giovanni, "Mewtwo became too smart for out own good, he developed a sense of self, destroying the lab and escaping into the wild. We have found no trace of him since, or if we have, he would simply erase all signs of it, including our memory…" Giovanni growled, "This is why we've produced a second one. This one however, we are careful to keep it under control. We have built this one out of flesh, blood and steel. He part pokémon, part machine. It's brain is run by computers, and powered by the telekinetic abilities that the original Mew and Mewtwo possessed. This one however is not only powerful in the mind, but strong in the body. Cold as steel, this is our greatest creation… _Cybermew._"

Ash was shocked and appalled by this new being. Not pokémon, not even a clone like Mewtwo, this thing was just like a Kaiser Beast!

"We have had our run-ins with another group who think they are so powerful… though unfortunately they are. They call themselves the Kaiser Cult" Said Giovanni, Ash's eyes opened wide at this statement. "They possess incredible military force, and technology at their disposal that far surpasses the government and ours. They've even been creating monsters to fight for them… _Kaiser Beasts_… I believe they were called" said Giovanni, "But Cybermew will be stronger. I have built this organization from scratch, and will lose to anyone! This is why I've had my agents sent out to disband all those other gangs, so I will have no competitors. Now the only one WORTH worrying about is the Kaiser cult, and with fighters like you at my side, they won't stand a chance!"

Then something caught Ash's eye, "What are those?" Ash asked

"Oh, those things…" said Giovanni, "They're useless. At first when we were creating a new Mew clone, we were planning to put these heal sprout's fluids into the mixture so that the clone will have natural defence against status ailments, but now that he is metal, he won't need them, these things will all go into the incinerator…" Said Giovanni, "I'd say that is the last one. Though I know there's no need for it, my men insist on leaving it here, just in case some sort of an irregular brain fluctuation or something like that… I don't know, after all he won't be having any. Come on, let's go" he said. Ash obeyed him and left the room. They walked out of the laboratories, the door closing behind them.

(Location- Team Rocket Cafeteria)

The Rocket Cafeteria, provided all sorts of snacks and refreshments for the Team Rocket Agents. Since Ash, Gary and Bonsai were at the top ranks, naturally the food would be free. Lucky it was empty because everyone was out working, and the group sat in a shady corner

"Hey Ash, will you stop stuffing your face with donuts long enough to tell us what you called us here for?" asked Gary

"(Mmph!) jus' a shecond!" Replied Ash, his mouth full of donuts. He swallowed them and spoke clearly "Wait for AntiArctic and Goth to get here!" he reached for more…

"Someone called my name?" everyone felt a chill in the room, and AntiArctic appeared out of nowhere

"What is it?" asked Goth, emerging from the ground as a shadow

"(sigh)" Ash pushed the plate aside and got up. It took a few minutes for Ash to explain the situation to them all, having to go over the Mewtwo story several times before they got it. Ash then pulled out the transceiver and spoke into it, "Ebi! This is Ash, did you hear all that?"

"Sure did! I also heard a load of other things as well! Good idea turning the thing on when you went into that Cybermew room!" said Ebi, "This tells us everything! They're building an army to fight the Kaiser cult, and they're also making a 'Kaiser Beast' of their own! (CRRRR…)"

"Did you also hear that about the Heal Sprout?" asked Ash

"Uh-huh! The last heal sprout! They say they don't need it, but we do! Even if you take it, I doubt they'd notice, unless that Cybermew thing has some sort of attack on his brain! Better get it quickly just to be on the safe side! Well, that's all I have to say for now! Ebi out!"

"Well, getting the Heal Sprout won't be that much of a problem if we have you guys around, right?" said Ash, looking at AntiArctic and Goth

"What do you mean?" asked Goth

"You guys are a ninja and a phantom! You could slip through any barrier, so is it possible for you to get through to the heal sprout thing?" asked Ash

"Hmm… the door's magnetically sealed so I can't slip through" said Goth

"We haven't tried the air vents though." Said AntiArctic

"Then let's go!" The two of them suddenly vanished. Looking up, Ash could see the grate hanging open, as the ninja and phantom moved without making any noise

"Will they get in?" asked Gary

"Positive" said Ash, sitting down and helping himself to some more of the donuts…

**BZZZZZZT! FWOOOSH! CRAK! BLAM! BANG! CRASH! KABOOM!**

The sudden burst of noise made everyone jump and Ash almost choked on the donut he ate when the alarm started ringing. Through the entrance of the cafeteria, both Goth and AntiArctic ran in, panting heavily

"(gasp) I am never…" AntiArctic gasped, "EVER doing that again!"

"Wasn't a pleasant experience for me either…" Goth panted, slapping his shoulder to put out the flame on it

"Um… did you get in?" asked Ash, putting down his donut

Goth growled and looked up, "Does it LOOK like I got in!" he snapped at Ash, "Damn Team Rocket! They put all sorts of specially sealed areas in there, locks that need me to switch to the flesh to open, but traps to keep me from doing it! That's how I got hit by the fire traps!" Goth complained

"Normally I can easily slip past detectors unnoticed… but those ones there have got to be the most advanced security I have ever seen! It is impossible for anything to slip through without sounding something, and that's why I was hit with THESE things!" AntiArctic held up some dead electrical wires, "They wrapped around me and shocked me half to death! When I find out who made them, I'm gonna tie this around his neck and hang him!"

"When the alarm went off, that's when the machine guns started shooting at us, forcing us to break out quickly. For god's sake, WHO PUTS MACHINE GUNS IN AN AIR VENT!" shouted Goth, "We gotta go! There's some guards coming!" he said as they both simply vanished into thin air without a trace.

The door burst open and Jessie, James and Meowth jumped in.

"I think the intruders came in this way!" said Jessie

"Yeah! I'm sure of it!" Said James

"Meowth!" Meowth spoke up, "There they are!"

Jessie and James gasped at who they saw, "It's the twerps!

"They must be the ones who broke in and set off the alarm!"

"Well they're certainly not getting away!"

"Hold it!" Ash spoke up. He, Gary and Bonsai held up their 00 badges, "We're official members of Team Rocket and we outrank you!"

"YOU'RE members of Team Rocket?" asked Jessie

"AND 00 agents?" James exclaimed

"They're lying!" said Meowth

"They have to be! It takes a lot to be in Team Rocket, and you don't have what it takes!" said Jessie

"It's a great honour to have a 00 title! Don't mock it by pretending you are one!" said James

"Lets get them!" said Meowth… but before they could attack, Ash, Gary and Bonsai attacked first. After a short yet sufficiently violent scuffle, Jessie, James and Meowth lay on the ground, tied up and gagged.

"I heard the sounds from here!" someone shouted. The door opened up and several Team Rocket security agents ran into the room. They gasped as they saw Jessie, James and Meowth, "What happened to them?"

"The intruders did this to them!" said Ash

"They went that way!" said Gary "If you hurry you can catch them!"

"Yes sir!" the Rocket security guards saluted and ran

"Pfft… idiots… there's no intruder ANYWHERE around here…" said Ash, "Except maybe us. By the way, what could we do about these three?" asked Gary

"Don't worry, HEY GOTH!" Bonsai called out

"What now?" Goth appeared seemingly out of nowhere

"These three know too much! Send them to the void until this whole mission is done!" said Bonsai

"Very well then…!" Goth raised his scythe. "MORTAL REAPER!" Goth slashed at the three gagged agents as they shouted something that could be interpreted as 'NOT AGAIN!' as they vanished from sight, banished to the void… again. "I'll set them free when it's all over… if I remember" he disappeared

"That's all for now, let's go" said Bonsai, walking off

"Don't worry about Misty, we'll get that Heal Sprout" Gary patted Ash on the back and walked off

"Thanks for reminding me…" Ash sighed, remembering Misty's life was in danger. He sat himself down and grabbed another donut from the plate, "Even these tasty donuts won't make me feel better about the situation…" He sighed. He really need something to get his mind off his current troubles… but what could possibly take his focus off the situation with the Heal Sprout?

**CRRRRASHH!**

Suddenly, the wall smashed open! Stepping out from the hole, it was the Super Fiend Aquamarine! "ASH KETCHUM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_Well that was a pretty convenient… in a way. If Aquamarine can't take Ash's mind off his current problems, nothing will. Has Aquamarine gotten stronger since their last encounter? Will he be able to get the sprout in time? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	5. BEGIN! Rocket Assault!

Chapter 5- Rocket Assault! BEGIN!

_It's been several days since I've joined Team Rocket, and despite being a bad guy, it's actually been pretty fun. I mean it's the first time in ages I've been going against enemies of the normal kind, and NOT the superhuman genre. Now that I'm the new 001, the first objective is complete, and the target is in our sight… yet one very loud and annoying obstacle blocks my way… an obstacle named Aquamarine, out to kill me… again. I swear… the guy needs a new hobby…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Team Rocket HQ)

"ASH KETCHUM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aquamarine shouted

"A-AQUAMARINE!" Ash gasped, nearly choking on the doughnut, "WA!" he exclaimed as Aquamarine's fist came down and smashed the table in two, hitting the floor and shattering the tiles, "Grr!" Ash growled, jumping back and equipping QuickSilver…!

"CORAL CUDGEL!" Aquamarine roared…

**CLANG!**

"Argh!" Ash growled as he blocked, yet his whole body slid back, "Ow…!" he gasped, his arm trembling. The shock alone from that weapon hurt his arms…

"Ash Ketchum… I never should have let you lived! As if stealing Misty wasn't enough, NOW YOU'VE PUT HER LIFE IN DANGER!" Aquamarine roared and attacked again fiercely! He kicked Ash in the face, causing the trainer to reel back… he lifted the harpoon gun to his face and pulled the trigger…!

"AH!" Ash quickly let himself fall back, just missing the harpoon as it flew and tore through more tables. Aquamarine pressed a button and reeled it back in

"That poison killing Misty… it's all because of you!" Aquamarine growled

"What do you mean?"

"JAVELIN RAIN!" Aquamarine leapt into the air and threw dozens of javelins down. Ash yelped as he grabbed a table and lifted it high over his head, shielding himself.

"HA!" Ash shouted, throwing the table at Aquamarine, which the fiend simply smashed as he landed. Ash suddenly darted forward and struck him directly in the face with his armoured right fist! Aquamarine gasped and stumbled back, but returned the favour, smashing against Ash's head with his own fist! Aquamarine let out a savage roar, as he continued hitting Ash fiercely, continuously striking him against the face and gut. Ash stumbled, stunned by the pain, but he wasn't gonna go down. "SILVER BULLET!" Ash shouted as he swung his arm and the boosters flared increasing the strength even further…! "NO!" he gasped when Aquamarine evaded it!

**-THUNK-**

"AH…" Ash's eyes opened wide, when he felt the full strength of the fiend's fist smash into his stomach… "S… strong…!" he gasped, but Aquamarine wasn't done yet. The fiend roared and he smashed Ash and sent him flying

"You call dare call yourself her lover? You dare call yourself a MAN!" Aquamarine snarled. Ash groaned and got up.

"(_Urgh… this is bad…!_)" Ash growled… though he had grown a lot stronger than before, Aquamarine was still stronger than him…! "SILVER BULLET!" Ash aimed his arm forwards, the QuickSilver flared as he shot forwards, towards Aquamarine… smashing into him and sending him flying, crashing through many tables and chairs

"Grr" Aquamarine emerged from the pile of tables. Growling, he drew his coral weapon and darted forward, "CORAL CUDGEL!" Aquamarine swung it

**WHAM!**

Ash fell to the ground, floor when hit by the coral mace, and Aquamarine growled, stepping on his neck… "GRRR…!" Ash pointed the QuickSilver at Aquamarine's face and pulled a built-in trigger…

**BOOM!**

"NGH!" Aquamarine gasped when a nitro ball was fired. He had just evaded it, but barely, as it hit the ceiling and exploded. Ash immediately sprung to his feet and swung his fist, striking Aquamarine and sending him flying. "Urgh… No doubt about it, Ketchum. You HAVE gotten strong…" he growled, taking his fighting stance…

"In more ways than you could imagine, HAAAAAAA!" Ash charged at him…

"RHAAA!" Aquamarine charged towards Ash…

The two of them fought with incredible speed, strength and skill! Attacking one another fiercely, trading blows, neither of them was willing to give up…!

"HMM!" The two of them jumped back… both of them panting and hurt…

"Urgh…" Ash growled, struggling to stand. His body was in pain… "(_Gah… he's too strong…!_)" Ash gasped mentally…! Though he put up a good fight, it was clear which one of them was stronger! Aquamarine was winning…!

"(_He's grown so much stronger…_)" Aquamarine thought to himself, trying to block out the pain he felt in his own body. "(_From the battle in the forest… in that period of time, he's grown this much? How is that possible?_)" He began to growl. No… he had a job to do, and part of it included eliminating Ash… "HAAAAAA!"

"Huh!" Ash exclaimed as Aquamarine dashed forwards with lightning speed

**SMACK!**

"AGH!" Ash took a heavy blow from the elbow in his face. He stumbled back a few steps, but straightened up and looked, but Aquamarine was gone!

"Behind you!" Aquamarine shouted. He standing behind Ash. Before Ash could react, Aquamarine kicked back of his legs and made him trip

"AH!" Ash fell and hit his head. He gasped at what he saw when he looked up

"CORAL CUDGEL!" Aquamarine swung the weapon down to his head…

**CRACK!**

The floor smashed open. Lucky for Ash he moved his head, because that blow would be lethal. "HA!" Ash attacked Aquamarine with all his strength. Ash advanced, showering the Super Fiend with a flurry of powerful kicks and punches, and Aquamarine was defending himself, backing off…

"Grr…!" Aquamarine growled at Ash's fierce attacks. "You're good… BUT I'M BETTER!" He roared, slamming Ash and attacking fiercely. Aquamarine was throwing everything he had, smashing Ash with countless powerful blows, they weren't stopping! "HAA!" He spun around and kicked Ash across the face…

"Ngh…!" Ash gasped, dazed… he fell to the ground. Aquamarine had won.

"Ash Ketchum…" Aquamarine stepped over to Ash and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. Bending down, Aquamarine pulled Ash up with one hand, and held the harpoon gun to his face, his finger over the trigger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't spike your brain and scatter your guts all over the room right now?"

"Ugh…" Ash was dazed, but he shook it off, "Agh… Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Because I hate you…" Aquamarine tightened his grip on the harpoon gun, "You stole Misty from me… the one person who matters most. That's not all, but the way everything just conveniently falls into your lap… You're so weak and pathetic, slow and stupid! Look how you had just lost to me! You can't even defend your own honour, much less protect her!"

"So then what are you trying to prove by attacking me?" asked Ash

"You remember when that poisonous dart was shot?" He asked, "Instead of taking it like a man, you had to let MISTY be the one to take a projectile intended for you! Now she's on the verge of death, and I won't allow this insolence to go unpunished!"

"Then if you wanna to 'punish insolence' then don't come after me, but attack the freaking guys who freaking DID this to her, you freaking idiot!" Ash shouted

"…My god! You're right!" Aquamarine exclaimed, letting Ash go. He turned around and started walking away, turning his head to Ash one last time, "Sorry, gotta go now, got some Kaisers to kill. Instead you can just stew in the knowledge that someday I WILL come back to kill you… but for now… bye" he left the room.

"Whew… lucky for me he's an idiot…" Ash sighed in relief… thankful that Aquamarine was stupider than him… however, he was also that much stronger than him as well. "I have to get stronger… because next time I don't think I can talk my way out of this…" Ash sighed, stepping out into the hallway, Gary and Bonsai stepped out. Ash looked up and he could see a very-well hidden AntiArctic camouflaged on the ceiling, and Goth's invisibility shadow on the ground.

"Um, what happened here?" Gary sweatdropped.

Everyone sweatdropped when they looked down the hall. The floor was littered with the bodies of Team Rocket members, some of them had their faces embedded into the wall. One guy even hung unconscious by his shirt to a ceiling fan. This path of destruction ended at the end of the hallway, where an Aquamarine-sized hole could be seen in the wall.

"That's Aquamarine's handiwork" said Bonsai, "And by the looks of it, he was in a particularly bad mood. The fight didn't have anything to do with Misty, did it?"

"Uh-huh" Ash nodded

"That explains it" AntiArctic and Goth appeared

"Tell me, is Aquamarine always this insane?" Asked Gary, "I know he should be mad if Misty is going for someone else, but aren't death matches taking it a bit far?"

"Hmph… that sort of talk you'd only hear in this generation… you're all too soft. Thanks to that pokémon league, fighting has become nothing but a game, and actual warriors are close to extinction. It's sad how the flow of time can be so cruel…" Goth shook his head as he sank into the shadows again, vanishing from sight

"What's with him?" asked Ash

"Meh, he just hasn't gotten used to the way things work in the present era" said Bonsai, crossing his arms, "Though there is some truth in what he says, how strong people like us are practically nonexistent in this age"

"What do you mean? How old is he?" Asked Gary

"Well… none of us are sure exactly how old he is, but he stopped aging very, VERY long time ago. We found him entombed in a crypt and he's been with us ever since" Bonsai sighed. "The undead… they can be really depressing you know…"

"Okay…" Ash sweatdropped at the knowledge that Goth wasn't just dead-looking, but actually dead. He quickly changed the subject, "Let's move on before Giovanni comes. I'm on his good side, and I don't want to change it by being seen around this mess. Might hold us responsible and make us hang around and clean it up…" he said as they all walked off to a more private spot. It was about time they talk to Ebi again

(Location- G.I. Jolt's HQ)

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

Ebi reached over to the transceiver phone "Hello?"

"EBI!" Ash's voice called, "This is Ash! (CRRRR…)"

"Ash! You're still alive? I didn't think you were gonna survive Aquamarine!" said Ebi

"Very funny. But who told you I fought him? How do you know about this?"

"It's my job." Ebi simply replied, "You worried about him getting stronger?"

"Well… yeah… but I mean… it's not like I'm really in trouble, am I?"

"If you'd think about it, how many times did he say he was gonna kill you?"

"Um…" Ash thought back. There was that time when he was on the roof spying on them, and realised that the one he was following was Ash Ketchum…

"_ASH KETCHUM! You've done some damage, but THIS CROSSES THE LINE! You may have beaten Doppelganger, but I'm stronger in EVERY WAY! ASH KETCHUM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He crushed the binoculars to pieces. As he dropped the pieces, he sighed, "Ugh… I have GOT to stop doing that. This is how I lost my cell phone, my pokédex, my gameboy, and this is why I have to get up to change channels…"_

Then there was that time when Ash called him Misty's idiot stalker…

"_WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!" Aquamarine shouted, "THAT DOES IT! ASH KETCHUM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he pulled out his trident, "DEEP SKEWER!"_

When he lost that time, and told the rest of the Fiends that Ash won because he had a flying skateboard… in which case, everyone was laughing at him…

"_GRRR!" Aquamarine slammed the phone shut. "Damn you Ash Ketchum! First you steal Misty, now you humiliate me in the eyes of my team! GOD DAMMIT!" He slammed the wall with his fist, and the wall began to crumble, "GRRR!" Aquamarine growled, (a tear in his eye, clutching his now broken hand) "I swear… ASH KETCHUM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

Also when he and Ash first clashed in combat, with Ash's first rupture battle…

_Aquamarine leapt into the air and dove down with his trident towards Ash, "PREPARE YOURSELF! ASH KETCHUM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

He said those words twice that time.

_Ash and Pikachu ran as fast as they could, while Aquamarine was following closely, swinging that electrically charged weapon through the air. "COME BACK SO I COULD KILL YOU, ASH KETCHUM!"_

Then there was ALSO that time when Ash made it look like Misty was waiting for him and got him to go away to that place, namely Mt. Everest…

"_AH…" Aquamarine gasped. Veins became apparent on his forehead, and his eye started ticking, "Ash… Ketchum…" he twitched, gripping the rock so tight, he crushed it into dues, "GRRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" He and roared, "ASH KETCHUM! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_**KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOU…** Aquamarine's voice echoed over the horizon._

Then when they were about to enter Team Rocket HQ…

"_That's for you to find out, four-eyes" Aquamarine said to himself as he stayed hidden, "Correction, SEVEN of eight super fiends!" he laughed quietly. "You're not the only one who knows how to cure this poison! I'm gonna be the hero, I'm gonna save Misty… and Kill Ash Ketchum!"_

In the previous chapter, he smashed trough the wall and made his message clear

"_ASH KETCHUM!" Aquamarine shouted, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

And then when he left during the fight…

"_Sorry, gotta go now, got some Kaisers to kill. Instead you can just stew in the knowledge that someday I WILL come back to kill you… but for now… bye" he left the room._

"So exactly how many times was it?" asked Ash

"Enough to be worried, (and why did you have to have a flashback of that last one? It was like, five minutes ago!)" said Ebi "So what did you call to talk about?"

"I'm calling to say that I've found the heal sprout but can't get to it. I don't wanna wait for Misty's condition to get critical. I need a distraction to get to it!"

"Well then you're in luck!" said Ebi, "Tell Gary to ditch his disguise and Bonsai to get rid of that Rocket uniform, and you do it too! Get AntiArctic and Goth to come out of hiding and cause some mayhem! It's time for the big battle, because we're gonna bust in and do some major damage, while you grab the heal sprout!"

"All right! Ash out! (BZZT!)" Ash turned off the transceiver phone

"Amaebi, you're planning on staying here with Misty, right?" Ebi asked as he got up

"Right" she said

"That's fine! I'll be out for a while, kicking some butt!" Ebi said as he got up

"You mean that we're finally…?" Jolt spoke up

"That's right! Prepare yourself for battle! It's the moment we've all been waiting for! Let the best part of Operation: Rocket Crash begin!"

"ALL RIGHT!" They all cheered

(Location- Team Rocket HQ)

The alarms were ringing, red lights flashing, there was chaos everywhere!

"This is Squad Four! We have an emergency! We are under attack, I repeat, we are under attack! Squads five and thirteen have all been eliminated!" An agent shouted into a communicator as his squad ran through the hallways, "What's going on? Why won't you answer!"

"It's no use, they won't respond…" a voice spoke

"What!" Squad four turned around, and gasped when they saw him appear… all of them gasped when they found themselves facing the Icy Ninja, AntiArctic! "We have found an intruder! Requesting backup!" the leader shouted, but was responded with nothing but static, "Respond…! RESPOND! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I told you, I've eliminated your communications centre." AntiArctic approached them, "Cut off the head, and there's nothing to control the body. Without communication, you're lost." He smiled nastily, "Though if you really want to call help… you can always try screaming. Just make sure it's very loud…"

In less than a second, it was over. Before they could move, before they could call for help or attempt to fight back, all of the rockets collapsed to the ground, all of them had been taken out by the ninja.

"Hmph, picking off these low-ranked agents has gotten boring" AntiArctic glared at his defeated opponents. This was the third security squad he alone had taken out. "I'm in the mood for some excitement!" he immediately knew the place. The main battle arena was definitely the place to go, as it was also the place where they usually gather in times of crisis. That's the place where he'd find some action! "Let's go!" he darted forward, moving quickly through the halls. Any random agents he encountered on the way were immediately struck down, reaching the arena…

"I see we both had the same idea" Goth spoke as he fought as he stood in the main of the ring, whirling his scythe through the air with incredible skill and moving fast. Even against wave after wave of opponents, none of them could even touch them, while a single hit from his weapon could end your existence on earth! "The others will arrive soon, and as when they do, it'll be all over for Team Rocket!"

"Until then we'll just have to keep fighting!" AntiArctic darted forward and leapt into the air, practically flying as he spun through the air and fought with a series of stunning acrobatics! "HYOKEN!" he shouted as a thick layer of ice froze over his fist, as he evaded Hitmonchan's punches and slipped through its guard, striking it directly in the face! Looking around, he could see a number of flying pokémon flying at him. "HM!" Quickly he whipped out a number of thin, sharp weapons made of ice and threw them at their wings, damaging them and making them fall. An Aggron lunged at him from behind, but he didn't even bother looking back, "Kogoeshinu" he said simply, unsheathing his Ninja-to and stabbing behind him. Only the tip of the blade penetrated the steel pokémon's iron hide, but it was enough. Aggron collapsed to the ground, shivering… its body encrusted with frost and insides were close to frozen…

"EbiDex scan!" A voice called out

_EBIDEX SCANNER:_

_NAME: AntiArctic_

_WEAPONS: Ninja-To_

_ATTACKS: Hyoken (Ice Fist), Hyohen (Ice Shards), Kogoeshinu (Freeze to Death)_

_CLASS: Ninja_

_RANK: A_

"Hmm?" AntiArctic looked back and saw Ebi. Along with Ebi was Brock, Tracey, Cleft, Twin Dreamer and G.I. Jolt! "You're here!"

**CRACK!**

"RHAAA!" Cleft roared as he smashed the ground with his fist, creating a massive shockwave, sending everyone around him flying. "LET'S GO!" Each of the fiends charged forwards towards the hundreds of Rocket Agents…

"Quickly! Go find Ash!" Ebi turned to Brock and Tracey

"Right!" Brock said as he and Tracey began running to find their comrade

(Location- Team Rocket Labs)

"It's this way!" Ash said as they ran through the labs, towards the Cybermew room

"This can't be happening!" Giovanni's voice shouted. Ash, Gary and Bonsai were in hiding when they spied on Giovanni and a scientist, "this isn't possible! Do you know how much I'm paying you!" he was shaking one of them

"Giovanni sir, it can't be helped. The swelling on the brain is getting worse, and it will not survive!" the scientists said nervously

"And if the brain doesn't survive, then neither will the creature!" Giovanni shouted and slapped the scientist, "And if something were to happen to my precious pet, then I'll make sure you suffer the same fate!"

"y-y-yes sir" the scientist was shaking as he reached for the heal sprout, "This one should be enough to take care of it" he said as he held the plant in his hands

"Well? Do your job already!" Giovanni shouted.

Behind the scientist was a machine used for extracting the liquids inside the plant. He held the scrub carefully in his hands as he walked over to it…

"YOINK!"

"Huh?" Giovanni and the scientist looked up. The scientist was shocked to see that the scrub wasn't in his hands anymore! Bonsai was holding it!

"003!" Giovanni exclaimed, "What are you doing here!"

"It's not 003. I'm way prouder of my real than that pathetic number you gave me! I'm just here to tell you I quit, and I'm also taking the plant!" he smirked

"Why you… traitor!" Giovanni growled. He then turned and looked at Cybermew in the tank. Cybermew's condition wasn't good, and its brain was starting to swell on the inside of its head and soon it would die!

"Flattery will get you nowhere… whoa!" Bonsai exclaimed. Giovanni lunged at him, but Bonsai jumped back and threw the sprout, "CATCH!"

"GOT IT!" Ash jumped up and caught the heal sprout

"All right!" Gary cheered

"001! 002! I'm glad you're here! 003 has the sprout! Stop him!" said Giovanni

"Why? We don't work for you," said Gary

"You'll find out letters of resignation on your desk" said Ash as they both turned around and started walking off

"GRRRR…" Giovanni growled, "I think not!" he said

"MEOWR!"

**SCRIT!**

"YEOWWWW!" Ash shouted out in pain and surprise, the scrub flew out of his hands, and Gary ran and grabbed it "What was that!" he exclaimed. His question was answered when he saw an angry Persian in front of him

"Grr…" Giovanni growled, holding a pokéball. "I'll show you how I deal with traitors!"

"Hm!" Ash and Gary both grabbed pokéballs, "Pokéball G-"

**CRACK!**

"YAGH!" Both Ash and Gary exclaimed when the ground shattered, and stone slabs erupted from the ground. The two of them saw what was the cause, a Dugtrio!

"He's quick!" Bonsai gasped. The way Giovanni had released both Persian and Dugtrio without being noticed, it was because of his quickness in releasing them! "Hm! If it's a battle of speed you want, I'll be your opponent!" he quickly drew both war fans, "HAAA-AGH!" As he charged forward, he suddenly crashed into a large solid figure. "WHAT!" he exclaimed but gasped again when he suddenly felt the impact of a large stone fist in his face! It was a Rhydon!

"They used to call me king of the quick-draw" Giovanni smirked. "There's more to winning battles than power and strategy, and that's the skill of the trainer themselves. The first strike is crucial, and by releasing the pokémon faster than the opponents can react, I can win the battle before it even starts."

"Unfortunately, that strategy only works on regular opponents" Ash smirked. His other friends were here… and if they were here, it meant… "PIKACHU! THUNDER!"

"PIKAAAAA!" Pikachu sprang up out of nowhere…

**BZZZZZZZAP!**

"PSROOOOOWRRRR!" Persian screeched and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Great job buddy!" Ash cheered

"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped up and high-fived Ash

"Ash!" Brock and Tracey appeared, "The other fiends are busy taking care of the main forces, so we'd thought we'd handle the big boss!" said Brock

"Ebi's also here! He said to bring the sprout to him!" said Tracey

"Right, I'll take care of that!" Bonsai held up the plant and dashed off

"No!" Giovanni yelled, he had to get the plant back…

**BEEEEP!**

A sound came from the Cybermew tank. The vital signs faded, the brain swelling had gotten it… the lights faded as the computer shut down. Its program was complete, there was no more need for life support. Cybermew was dead

"N… N… NOOOOO!" Giovanni shouted at the top of his lungs. All those millions of dollars, all those months of hard work to create this pokémon… all his efforts, were for nothing! "You…" he turned around, his voice was bitter with fury and hate. He growled and the group readied themselves for whatever was coming. There was another beeping sound, it was his cell phone. He quickly answered, "What is it!"

"Giovanni sir! The entire base is under siege… our attackers… they're the Super Fiends…! They're too much! Our forces can't handle it! We're losing-!"

**CRACK!**

Giovanni crushed the phone in his hand before the agent could finish, "Because of you… our next Mew is dead, my army is losing, the entire Team Rocket organization I had put so much work into building is in pieces… all because of you…" he snarled

"Get ready…" Ash and the group readied themselves

"I am going to make you wish…" he growled, "THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

_Though the infiltration was a success and the sprout was taken, heroes find themselves facing Giovanni himself! What is the leader of Team Rocket truly capable of? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	6. Giovanni's Counterattack

Chapter 6- Giovanni's Counterattack

_Team Rocket: one of the most powerful criminal organizations on the face of the earth. Until now, we have never seen what they were truly capable of. Their leader, Giovanni is among the most cold and calculating men on earth, and he has an entire army at his disposal. In recent times, they have been working harder than ever before, to grow in power, to eliminate all other competition, and now… we have just discovered their reasons for doing so. They have grown used to being the top, and now another power is moving in, threatening their position… the Kaiser Cult. All the efforts Team Rocket has gone through, everything they had accomplished in preparing to fight the cult, we would now face their full power…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Team Rocket HQ, Battle Arena)

Within the Team Rocket headquarters, a huge battle was raging. Hundreds of agents were flooding the room, and there were hundreds more to come.

"BRING IT ON!" The Super Fiends roared as they continued fighting against the flood of agents. They stood strong, even against their overwhelming numbers

"S… so strong…!" one of the rocket grunts gasped in disbelief… even with the hundreds of them, it seemed to make no difference to this small band of rogues! "There's no way… they can't be human!"

"Stand strong men! We are soldiers of Team Rocket! We cannot falter in the face of any foe! Show the Super Fiends what we're made of!" shouted the sergeant who commanded the Safari-zone mission, "EVERYONE! GET INTO FORMATION! ATTACK!"

Many of the pokémon unleashed their strongest attacks, they went flying through the air towards the fiends… when suddenly a green figure leapt out of nowhere, in the way of the attacks… "HAAA!" it shouted, spinning around rapidly. All the pokémon attacks, whether solid rocks or blazing fire, were all deflected. The spinning stopped, and there stood Bonsai, wielding his twin War-fans. "Using pokémon, eh?" he smirked, reaching to the side and grabbing several pokéballs, "I got them too. GO!" he shouted, releasing several pokémon, all of them of the grass elements. Tropius, Vileplume and Parasect, "STUN SPORES!" his pokémon shouted and released a cloud of paralysing powder over the crowds of enemies. Many of them froze up, stunned by the attack, and the rest of the fiends charged forward, smashing through their numbers!

_EBIDEX SCANNER!_

_NAME: Bonsai_

_WEAPONS: Iron War Fans, Poison Herbs_

_ATTACKS: Kaiten-Giri_

_CLASS: Martial Artist, Pokémon Trainer, Grass Element_

_RANK:A_

"Impressive… as expected from the Fiends!" Ebi commented as Bonsai ran in his direction

"Ebi!" Bonsai finally reached him and handed the heal sprout, "Here it is"

"Good" said Ebi as he safely stowed the plant in his bag, "Getting the plant is step one, now all that's left is to get it to Misty! I'll be on my way… AGH!" he gasped as an invisible blast of energy hit him and knocked him to the ground!

"Take that!" a Butch yelled and looked to the right, "Good work Drowzee!" he said

"_Drowzee…_" the psychic pokémon replied

"Ugh…" Ebi started to get up

"He's moving again! Finish him off Ratticate!" Cassidy ordered. The Rat pokémon bounded forwards to eliminate Ebi…

**SMACK!**

"Someone called for an exterminator?" Cleft asked. He had smacked Ratticate right before it could bite Ebi, and he had it pinned down with his hands. Ratticate tried to bite the Super Fiend, but he couldn't feel the bites through his heavy metal gloves. "Stop that, that's getting annoying!" Cleft looked down at Ratticate and bashed it on the head. Looking up, he sprung forward, his fist smashed into Drowzee's face, sending the pokémon flying and crashing into Cassidy and Butch, "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" He shouted and went charging, his fists flying wildly

_EBIDEX SCANNER:_

_NAME: Cleft_

_WEAPONS: Heavy Gauntlets_

_ATTACKS: Ground Zero_

_CLASS: Brawler, Ground Element_

_RANK: A_

"HAAA!" AntiArctic dashed through the crowds of enemies, striking fast and hard with his fists, attacking their critical points. Before they could even move, every rocket agent around him fell to the ground unconscious, "Never underestimate the strength of a ninja." He said calmly. As a Machoke lunged at him from behind, without even looking he ducked and evaded its attacks. Turning around, he opened his mouth and took a deep breath… "Hmm… KAH!" he exhaled hard, unleashing a freezing wind. What came from him could only be called a blizzard, and even Machoke and all the other agents were frozen completely! "Not bad…" he commented, seeing the frozen statues he created…

"MORTAL REAPER!" Goth slashed them with his scythe, banishing them to the void

"Hey!" AntiArctic exclaimed

"Sorry to get rid of your artwork, but they were in the way" said Goth as he continued using his attack, eliminating more soldiers along with sweeping away the fallen ones.

"RHAAA!" G.I. Jolt charged forward, smashing through their numbers. Whether human or pokémon, he was far stronger. "I don't even need my weapons to fight the likes of you, I can do this with my bare hands!"

"You got that right! Heck, I don't even NEED to use my hands! "TWIN DREAM!" Twin Dreamer fired large spiralling beams that decimated the troops, "All too easy!"

"GROUND ZERO!" A gigantic shockwave created by Cleft sent his enemies packing.

"This battle is practically won, Team Rocket's army may be in the thousands, but the fiends have the power far surpassing theirs." Ebi looked around, and saw the Rockets were beginning to scatter, their morale broken and replaced with fear. "And Ash and the others are fighting Giovanni. Everyone's doing their parts… now it's my turn" taking the plant, he ran… to help Misty…

(Meanwhile)

"CLOYSTER!" Giovanni's Cloyster attacked

"NIDOOOO!" Gary's Nidoqueen roared

"MEGA PUNCH!" Gary shouted and Nidoqueen charged forwards, swinging her fist

"Cloyster, use clamp!" Giovanni quickly commanded

**SNAP!**

"No! Nidoqueen!" Gary exclaimed as Nidoqueen screamed in agony, as her arm was caught in Cloyster's hard shell!

"EVERYONE! HELP HER!" Ash suddenly shouted, as the other pokémon rushed forward to help Nidoqueen, as Cloyster continued crushing her arm…

"Spike Cannon!" Giovanni shouted. Suddenly, the spikes on Cloyster's body began flying everywhere, keeping them at bay! "Face it, you're out of your league. I've been battling for years in all kinds of situations. As you can see, I'm also accustomed to handling numerous opponents at a time." Giovanni spoke, putting his hands in his pockets, "My strategies are flawless, you children can't hope to beat me"

"Maybe children can't beat you…" said Gary, "BUT WE'RE NOT KIDS! ATTACK!" he pointed at Cloyster, and a volley of attacks flew through the air…

**CRASH!**

The attacks hit Cloyster at full force, but they barely damaged the pokémon! "Out of all the pokémon that roam this earth, Cloyster has the highest defence, and this one in particular has been fortified with many defence-raising items, making him a living impenetrable fortress! AURORA BEAM!"

"Cloy!" Cloyster opened his shell to launch the attack

"Got ya!" Ash smirked. He aimed the QuickSilver on his arm forwards and fired a nitro ball towards the pokémon.

"What!" Giovanni exclaimed, "Withdraw!" he ordered quickly, but it was too late. The nitro ball had made contact with Cloyster's face as soon as the shell closed shut. There was a muffled explosion that shook the shell, and smoke started to seep through the gaps. Cloyster's shell toppled over… the pokémon was defeated…

"Don't think I'm gonna play by the rules for a criminal like you! Your mistake was expecting the attacks to only come from the pokémon, when the real threat here is me!" Ash pointed at himself with his thumb, "It doesn't matter how hard Cloyster's shell is, it can't fight without opening up, and if it does open it's vulnerable to attacks!"

"(sigh)" Giovanni sighed, "I must say, I am actually impressed. You have beaten three of my pokémon so far… now it's time I actually get serious."

"What do you mean?" asked Gary suspiciously

"Persian, Beedrill, Cloyster, all of them are pokémon outside my specialty, and I only use them in the gym battles to make sure the fights aren't going to be overkill. Let me show you my true speciality…" Giovanni spun around and threw several pokéballs, releasing five ground pokémon: Rhydon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Dugtrio and Golem, "These ground pokémon are each ten times stronger than the ones you have beaten, and will be the ones to defeat you" he smiled unpleasantly, "ATTACK!"

What happened next, the flow of battle had completely changed. Each one of Giovanni's Level 100 pokémon fought fiercely against the team's pokémon, taking some of them out while forcing the rest to a standstill!

"Rhydon! Horn drill!" Giovanni commanded

"RHY!" Rhydon charged forwards, its horn spinning like a drill. The pokémon were careful to get away from it, for a direct hit from that attacked meant instant doom

"Nidking, Nidoqueen, attack" Giovanni said calmly

"NIDROO!" While the pokémon were distracted by the Rhydon, the two Nido pokémon attacked

"Wa!" Ash exclaimed as he watched this battle. He knew Giovanni was good, but he didn't expect him to be THIS good!

"Back at your age, I was already considered a pokémon master. Handling this many pokémon at once is a breeze for me" said Giovanni,

**SMACK!**

This battle was literally a replay of the fight against the original 001 with Tyranitar. The only difference was that this was like fighting five Tyranitar because each the pokémon were very high level and given items to make them stronger, not to mention their trainer was extremely skilled.

"Holy!" Gary gasped, "This can't be right! I thought Giovanni was only at the Gym Leader level… but right now he's fighting with skills that can topple the Elite Four!"

"The elite four spend their time battling easy opponents. True, I was never really this powerful, but since my gym collapsed, I had spent my time sharpening my skills and strengthening my pokémon, as well as my organization!" Said Giovanni, "The Team Rocket Society was little more than a joke, but I have changed that! Once I get you out of the way, Team Rocket shall become the most powerful organization in history! People will fear its name!" he laughed, "My pokémon are all powerful. have made sure to prepare them for anything! I have taught them to counter every single attack known to mankind, and there is nothing you can do! ATTACK!" He shouted

Giovanni's pokémon made a fierce charge, driving back our heroes pokémon. Despite being heavily outnumbered, these five pokémon functioned perfectly as a team, covering for each other when attacked and retaliating with incredible force! The team and their pokémon suddenly found themselves cornered by these pokémon!

"Now Rhydon… use Horn Drill!" Giovanni shouted, pointing forward…

"RHYYY!" the horn began spinning rapidly, as it lunged forward…

**SMACK!**

"WHAT?" Giovanni's eyes opened wide, Ash suddenly leapt forward and swung his leg, kicking Rhydon at the side of the head and knocked him back

"OW…!" Ash clenched his teeth, fighting back tears as he clutched his leg… maybe kicking the rock pokémon wasn't such a good idea. "GRR…" he slowly stood up straight, "If you wanna hurt my pokémon, you'll have to go through me first! I don't care how good your tactics are… anyone who threatens my friends will have to deal with me!" he growled, clenching his fists and grabbing his pokéballs… "Guys?" Ash glanced at the rest of his friends, "Call back your pokémon and leave immediately. I'll face him alone."

"You're sure about this?" asked Brock

"More than anything." Ash spoke, "You guys go help the Super Fiends clean up the rest of the agents. I will stay here and fight Giovanni" he turned around, facing the leader of Team Rocket, and by far the strongest man in the organization

"Ugh… and I wanted a piece of this guy for myself. Oh well… as long as I'm in this group, you're the boss" Gary sighed, "Come back alive Ash"

"So tell me why you're sending your companions away?" asked Giovanni, as Ash's friends ran off, leaving the labs. He could have ordered his pokémon to attack them, but he was more interested in hearing Ash's reasons

"Because you're a strong opponent, and a skilled pokémon trainer" Ash answered as he called out several more of his own pokémon, "This is between you and me. We fight as pokémon trainers… and I will put an end to Team Rocket."

"Hmm… I was mildly surprised you were able to repel my pokémon with a simple kick… but do you think words alone could stop us?" asked Giovanni

"No… but this can! HYDROTHUNDER!" Ash shouted, as Squirtle and Totodile both fired powerful jets of water, and Pikachu electrified it. Giovanni's pokémon all screamed out, as the water damaged them, while electricity surged through them!

"What!" Giovanni exclaimed

"Ground types may be immune to electricity, but when covered in water, even the hardest of them all can't stand up to Pikachu!" said Ash, "You may be good at reacting to regular moves, but you've got no knowledge on combination attacks! Now here's another one!" Ash smirked, pulling out several ice attack balls (since they had no ice pokémon) "ICE BULLETS!"

The water pokémon fired tons and tons of bubbles using whatever bubble attack they had, and Ash threw an ice attack ball. The cold mist released froze all the bubbles that flew through it into rock hard projectiles.

**CRACK!**

Before it could react, Dugtrio took numerous head shots (seeing how he's all head) and was knocked unconscious. One of them was down!

"ICE PILLAR!" Ash shouted

The water pokémon now stopped firing water guns and Hydro Pumps and Ash had to throw several ice attack balls now. The jet of water was frozen into a gigantic pillar.

**CRASH!**

"RHY…!" Rhydon gasped, eyes wide open as the pillar sent it flying. It was still conscious… but that attack was so powerful…

"GRR! STOP HIM!" Giovanni exclaimed, motioning with his hands for his pokémon to attack… "IGNORE THE POKÉMON! CRUSH HIM!" they all charged at Ash….

"HA!" Ash suddenly snatched his pokémon into his arms and kicked off the ground, jumping high into the air, right over their heads, and landed behind Giovanni, "If you're commanding your pokémon to attack me directly then you must be getting desperate. And if you're getting desperate that mean's you're losing…"

**SMACK!**

"AGH…!" Giovanni exclaimed and dropped to his knees, when Ash struck the back of his neck. Somehow he was still conscious… "GRRR…"

"Too bad for you Giovanni. You put up a good fight, but in the end you're just no match" Ash crossed his arms, "It's over for you… and your Team Rocket…"

(Location- Team Rocket HQ)

"This is getting boring!" Jolt said as he picked an agent over his head and tossed him into the pile, "I mean, I'm glad we were able to have a big battle, but if these guys aren't gonna put up a good fight then I'd might as well go home!"

"Tell me about it!" Gary replied as his pokémon attacked, "The only decent enemy in this whole organization is Giovanni himself!" the rest of Ash's friends had also arrived and joined in the fighting, taking out numerous agents themselves

"This is getting old!" said Twin Dreamer, "But if you want, we'll end it in one shot!"

"You have it!" Jolt, AntiArctic, Cleft and Bonsai confirmed

"Hey… wait… you're not gonna use…!" All of Ash's friends backed off nervously…

"No worries, we won't target you!" Twin Dreamer flew into the air and fired a huge spiralling beam of energy down at Goth, who was lifting his scythe, "TWIN DREAM!"

"Power of Darkness! Join with the power of Dreams and amplify your power!" he said as he spun the scythe, causing the two energies to meet and join, "Target all foes except for those worth fighting! SOUL HARVEST!" He spun, swinging his scythe through the air. The giant wave of dark energy swept through the room, and all the Rockets and their pokémon were sent to the void by the attack. "And don't come back!" Goth closed it

"Hey, you're not really banishing them permanently, are you?" asked Tracey

"Nah. Me and TeeDee have complete control over the void…" Goth started talking

"Don't call me that!" Twin Dreamer hit Goth over the head

"Ahem… as I was saying, we designed that dimension with our powers so it feels like time moves faster there, a minute here feels like an hour. It's all in the mind however, as your metabolism still moves at the speed of this world, so it's unlikely that anyone will starve or die of thirst. I can open the void any time I feel like, but it will also open unintentionally if I'm defeated. Right now, I have no such intention of letting them go. Let them stew in there for a while, scare them a bit before I let them out, maybe in a week or so…" said Goth, "Let's move"

"Not so fast!" A voice spoke up.

"What now?" asked AntiArctic. Looking up, there were still one group remaining…

"You may have decimated the troops, but you won't be beating us!" the one in charge, the former 002 spoke. Around him were the other team Rocket Elites, as well as a number of special opts. "We are the finest agents in all of Team Rocket! We alone already have the power to match the troops! Prepare yourselves!"

Ash's team and the Super Fiends smirked. "When the Soul Harvest came, Goth told it not to target those worth fighting… meaning that these guys may prove a challenge…" Gary, Brock, Tracey, Bonsai, Cleft, AntiArctic, G.I. Jolt, Twin Dreamer and Goth… the nine of them against the remaining 00 Elites and all of the Special opts, "Everyone, pick a partner and LET'S DANCE!"

(Location- Team Rocket Labs)

"Give it up… you know you lost" Ash crossed his arms, looking down at the leader of Team Rocket, "You have nothing left, it's all over"

"No… it's not over yet…!" Giovanni growled, suddenly getting up. "GRAAA!"

**SMACK!**

"AGH!" Ash gasped, recoiling from the pain when he felt Giovanni's fist strike his face! "What!" he gasped, stumbling back, as Giovanni stood up…

"GRR!" Giovanni turned to the side and grabbed a huge metal table that had to weigh at least several hundred pounds and was bolted to the ground… "RAAA!" with all his strength, he lifted it up… the bolts snapped as he picked it off the ground and held it over his head! "HAAA!" he shouted, throwing it at Ash!

"WA!" Ash gasped, diving to the side to avoid the table, as it crashed into the wall. "AH!" he suddenly gasped as Giovanni quickly lunged down at him, swinging his fist…

**THUD!**

"Whoa…!" Ash gasped, seeing the floor dented where Giovanni had punched. "Now way…" he gasped… he couldn't believe it! Was Giovanni really this strong?

"You seem rather surprised…" a smirk crossed Giovanni's face, as he clenched his fists. "The power I have here… it is all thanks to this special gear I am wearing…" grabbing his suit, he tore it off, revealing some strange body-armour below… "This power-augmenting device that can be worn like clothing is the prototype, and just one of the technologies developed in our labs to combat the Kaiser Cult!" he punched the metal wall, creating a deep dent. "Right now… my strength, speed and reflexes have been increased to superhuman levels! A mere child and your pokémon won't stand a chance against me!"

"Again with the Kaiser Cult… just what are they?" Ash wondered, seeing that even Giovanni seemed to know a lot more about them than he did… "But you think that lame getup of yours is enough to beat me?"

"Why don't we see? HMM!" Giovanni suddenly darted forward. Ash raised his guard, but Giovanni was faster, his fist slipping right past it! Ash gasped and fell back, but Giovanni quickly grabbed him and pulled him close, raising his fist again…

"HA!" Before Giovanni could do anything, Ash pulled out a light blue coloured ice-attack ball, shoving it into Giovanni's face! Giovanni screamed as the thin layer of ice appeared, and dropped Ash as he clutched his face… "SILVER BULLET!"

**THUNK!**

Giovanni fell to the ground clutching his stomach, with ice still covering his face. Ash clenched his fist tight… ready to attack again… "AGH!" He suddenly exclaimed when Giovanni's Nidoqueen suddenly tackled him and knocked him back! "Ow…" slowly Ash got up, his pokémon quickly joining him, while Giovanni managed to take off the ice on his face, also joined by his four remaining pokémon.

"Don't think cheap tricks will save you" Giovanni growled

"I was about to say the same thing…" Ash crossed his arms, staring at Giovanni's power suit. "I wonder… when your scientists made that thing, did they build it fireproof?" he asked with a smirk… and Giovanni's eyes opened wide… "CHARIZARD! CYNDAQUIL! FLAMETHROWER"

"AH!" Giovanni exclaimed, quickly diving to the side and narrowly evading the fire.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? FIRE SPIN!" Ash shouted

"DEFENCE CURL!" Giovanni shouted, as Golem quickly appeared in front of him and curled up, while blocking him from the flames! "ROLLOUT!"

"MOVE!" Ash exclaimed, as his pokémon quickly evaded the attack… but in doing so he let his guard down… and Giovanni suddenly darted forward…

**SMACK!**

"AGH…!" Ash's eyes opened wide, his mouth dropped open, when he felt Giovanni's fist hit his stomach… Giovanni kicked him again, knocking him to the ground!

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu suddenly sprung upward, spiralling through the air with skull bash towards Giovanni. The team Rocket leader quickly moved to evade… but Ash, still on the ground, kicked the back of his foot, causing him to fall over!

"While he's down! FIRE SPIN!" Ash shouted, and his two fire pokémon attacked…

"AAAAAARGH!" Giovanni screamed as flames enveloped him… quickly he ran out from flames and started rolling desperately on the ground, trying to extinguish the fire! If his suit was destroyed, he would lose this battle! "GOLEM! EXPLOSION!" he shouted, as the rock pokémon unleashed its most destructive attacks. The explosion was powerful, and sent Ash and his pokémon flying and crashing into the wall. "RHYDON! NIDOKING! MEGAHORN! NIDOQUEEN! USE CRUNCH!" he roared, as his three remaining pokémon charged through the smoke left by the explosion, to finish off his opponents! However… he had the feeling that these attacks weren't gonna do the job, he had to take matters into his own hands. "Grrr!" reaching to a railing on the side, he grabbed and pulled it hard, breaking it right off and clutching it in his hand. He had a weapon now! "HAA!" He charged through the smoke…

"CHROAR!" Charizard fired the blast of flames and flew back, avoiding Rhydon's powerful horn… but gasped when he saw Giovanni jump at him from the side… and slammed Charizard on the side of the head! Charizard hit the ground… giving a weak groan before blacking out… and before Cyndaquil could do anything, he kicked him too, knocking him out! "Ha-ha…!" Giovanni laughed triumphantly, he had taken out both fire pokémon! There was nothing to fear…!

"WHY YOU!" Ash roared, enraged. His pokémon were still fighting Rhydon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen, and Ash darted forward towards Giovanni…! Giovanni swung the bar at him, and Ash raised the QuickSilver in defence just in time…! "AGH!" He exclaimed, sent flying back by a punch from Giovanni's left fist. Ash growled, getting up. He could not lose… this fight was to end Team Rocket… and for Misty's sake! "RHAAA!" he roared, swinging his fist. Giovanni gasped, when Ash had scored a critical hit, and a strong one that knocked the breath out of his lungs. Giovanni dropped to his knees, and Ash kicked his wrist, sending the metal bar flying out of his hands. "SILVER BULLET!" Ash shouted, swinging his right arm…

**SMASH!**

"AAAAH!" Giovanni screamed when Ash's fist right fist slammed across his unprotected face, sending him flying back and hitting the ground…

"(Pant… pant…)" Ash was sweating, his mouth hung open, gasping for air. Giovanni's pokémon were all defeated, while his pokémon were tired from this battle. "You… just don't know… when to… give up…" Ash panted, "(Now I know how all my opponents feel when fighting me… man, I never thought I was this irritating…)" he smiled at the irony…

"This fight… is far from over…" Giovanni panted as he got up, grabbing the iron bar in his hands once again. His cheek was swollen, it was a miracle he was still conscious. That hit should have knocked him out… but his will was incredible. "I won't allow… my organization to crumble… even if this fight lasts forever!" slowly he began to walk towards Ash, stumbling… lifting the bar over his head…

"Very admirable, but unfortunately we don't have that long" A voice spoke up, and a new figure stepped in between Giovanni and Ash. Ash's eyes opened wide with shock when he saw the newcomer… "Back off Giovanni"

"And just who are you?" Giovanni growled

"Me?" the young man crossed his arms, "I'm Sky Render"

"GRRR! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Giovanni swung the metal bar as Sky Render, but the Super Fiend casually moved to the side, avoiding the attack. Giovanni kept swinging at him, and Sky Render calmly, almost lazily dodged each swing "GRHAA!" Giovanni roared in frustration, he couldn't hit the fiend! With all his strength he swung it down at Sky Render… "WHAT?" he exclaimed, when the Super fiend stopped the bar, catching it with his bare hands!

"You expect to wage war on the Kaiser Cult with this level of strength?" Sky Render asked him in a mock tone, and pushed him back. "HM!" quicker than he could react, Sky Render ducked and kicked Giovanni's legs, causing him to fall and hit the ground. Giovanni sprung back up and charged at him, while Sky simply stepped to the side and tripped him over, making him fall face first into the iron wall!

"GRAAAARGH!" Giovanni roared, his fury reaching the point of madness. This fiend was toying with him… he was teasing him! Absolutely unforgivable!

"Hmph… you really don't give up." Sky Render said passively as Giovanni continued lunging at him while he kept moving around, keeping Giovanni from touching him. Sky Render spun around, pulling out his wooden sword and swinging it to Giovanni's feet, making him fall and hit the ground again "Are we done yet?" asked Sky Render

"RAAAAARRRGH!" Giovanni charged forwards.

"It doesn't look like you're gonna give up, so I'll end this quick" Sky Render sighed and drew his real sword… feeling rather annoyed that he was gonna use this on such a weak opponent… "BLADE STORM!" Sky Render attacked with amazing speed, as the sword became was less than a blur, flying all over Giovanni's body and freezing him in place. When the attack ended, Giovanni stood there, shocked. The metal bar fell to the ground, cut into twenty even pieces. His suit fell to the ground in shreds, leaving him with only his boxers. "Without your power suit, you lost. It's over" he said turning around and sheathing the Katana.

"Why… why you!" Giovanni raised his fists, ready to attack from behind…

**TWACK!**

"I said it's over!" Sky Render shouted, clutching the wooden sword, while Giovanni fell to the ground, unconcious

"Ah…" Ash was in a state of shock as Sky had so easily defeated this enemy! He knew Sky Render was supposed to be strong than him, but not THIS strong!

"You did a good job fighting him Ash, but you've still got to improve" said Sky Render, "Sorry for stepping in the middle of your fight, but if I didn't interfere, it'd probably go on forever"

"I guess…" Ash sighed, crossing his arms. He was rather annoyed with Sky butting into his fight like that… along with being the one who finished off Team Rocket…

"You should head back to the bunker right now… there's someone waiting for you, and I believe you're also eager to see her again" Sky Render said, turning around. He didn't say anything else and jumped into the darkness, vanishing completely.

(Location- Outside Team Rocket HQ)

"So Sky just came and beat up Giovanni, just like that?" asked Gary

"Yeah… I still say I could've beaten Giovanni myself!" said Ash, "Hey, where's Ebi?"

"He left earlier. Went back to the bunker to heal Misty" said Twin Dreamer

"That's great!" Ash cheered, "I can't wait to see Misty! It's been too long since I've seen her!" He closed his eyes and grinned, "After all this time apart, I think the two of us deserve a little 'alone time'… heh-heh-heh…" he then blinked when he noticed everyone staring at him, "Mind your own business!" he snapped at them, "And if any of you start peeping on us I SWEAR there'll be hell to pay…" suddenly… they all felt a rumbling in the ground… it was coming from the direction of the Team Rocket HQ!

"WHAT?" They all turned and looked at the Team Rocket HQ.

The building was moving! The sides opened up and what looked like giant metallic arms stuck out! The HQ started to rise out of the ground, on top of a pair of giant legs! They could see it clearly now, the HQ wasn't a building now, it was a giant Robot! Tall as a skyscraper, and bearing the Team Rocket 'R' Inside the giant robot, Giovanni (dressed in a new suit) sat inside, controlling it, "With this great titan of steel… I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

_Giovanni has unleashed his final and most destructive weapon… the mechanical monster so massive it could only be considered a titan… he seeks to put an end to our heroes in one fell swoop! How will the battle with Team Rocket end? Find out what happens next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

► TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Total Devastation

Chapter 7- Total Devastation

_It has come down to this… the final desperation move of Team Rocket, Giovanni is the last one left. With his ultimate weapon, this mechanical titan of steel, he will try to crush us in one final effort, or die trying. To think that he would go this far against us is surprising… and perhaps that crushing and humiliating defeat from Sky Render only fuelled his hatred (frankly, I don't blame him for that one… that was pretty freaking humiliating). Now, this will be our final battle with Team Rocket… with my friends by my side, and the Super Fiends fighting alongside us, we shall put an end to the organization… once and for all…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Emerald Jungle)

"Holy…" Everyone stared up in horror at the giant metal monster that stood before them… nothing could have prepared them for this sight. The machine was impossibly huge… to them it looked as tall and wide as a mountain. Compared to this titanic mech, all of them looked like tiny insignificant ants…

Up in the mech, Giovanni looked down and growled. He could see those people who have fought against him were like ants. Giovanni smiled to himself, just like he did when he was a child, using magnifying lens to fry the ants, this is what he was gonna do. Taking control of the laser cannons, he aimed down on his enemies…

"WATCH OUT!" Twin Dreamer exclaimed as a giant laser shot down on them "TWIN DREAM!" Twin Dreamer fired a beam of energy to counter the laser. The Twin Dream attack hit the laser dead on… but it wasn't strong enough! The psychic beam was completely overpowered by the laser cannon!

"MOVE!" Goth grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him before the laser shot him. The laser was gigantic and completely incinerated the ground and left a large burnt crater, a crater that could've been Twin Dreamer

"I can't believe it! My attack did nothing to it!" Twin Dreamer was in a state of shock

"Quit whining! It's no time to panic!" Jolt said as he pulled out the bazooka and fired a huge missile at the giant. It crashed and exploded, but didn't even scratch the paint, "Okay… now's a good time to start… AGH!" He exclaimed as everyone dove for cover when another giant laser was fired

"EBI SHIELD!" Ebi leapt forward, the shield orb surrounded his body and clashed with the beam. Both the shield and beam cancelled out one another, and Ebi stood there unharmed… "Everybody! We can't win like this! We need a strategy! RUN!" Everyone retreated for cover in the thick jungle.

Giovanni laughed, he would have no trouble getting to them this way "Take this!" Giovanni fired another beam of laser from the cannon

"Laser weapons are all fire-based, meaning it's no different from a pokémon's attack! CAPTURE!" Ash shouted as he fired an EC ball at the beam. The beam was absorbed into the ball and Ash grabbed it, "Heh! I think I've got the solution to our… AGH!" Ash exclaimed as the fire attack ball grew unstable and exploded in his hand "What was that?" he gasped, having let go of it before taking any damage

"The beam was too strong!" said Ebi, "That's why the EC ball can't take it! Hurry! Let's get back to Jolt's Base! We'll be safe there!"

"But if he knows where we are, he could find my base and break it open!" said Jolt

"Not if I can help it!" Said Ebi as he pulled out the EbiDex, "Let's go! LONG RANGE EBI FLASH!" he shouted. From the EbiDex, a small rocket flew through the air, towards the head of the giant mech, attaching itself to the front window.

"What's this?" Giovanni asked, seeing the strange device sitting outside in front of him… "AAAAAAGH!" he screamed as it suddenly flashed a bright light, like a sun in the night sky, completely blinding him!

"Now let's get out of here!" They all ran

(Location- Jolt's Bunker)

"Misty…" Ash said happily, seeing her for the first time in days.

"I've already given her the medicine. She's unconscious, but she'll be okay" said Ebi

"That's a relief" said Ash, holding onto Misty's hand. Looking at her now… knowing that she was gonna be all right… it almost brought tears to his eyes…

All of the sudden the lights dimmed. Ebi had used the EbiDex as a projector and he showed a holographic picture of the giant mechanical monster.

"As you can see, this is Team Rocket's final weapon, _Devastator Titan._ It's impossible to determine exactly just how powerful it really is. Its armour's a metre thick and it's got heavy weapons all over. Its main weapons are the Heavy Laser Cannons located on the shoulders, while its secondary weapon is a nearly infinite amount of mini-missile stored all over. There are many more weapons located on the giant, but it would take days simply to scan it all, and even longer to give you the full information." Said Ebi as the lights went on, "Right now… there is no strategy I can think of that can help us against an opponent like this"

"That's the thing about this enemy. It's such a slow and simple enemy, so much that no real tactics can be used." A new voice spoke up… everyone turned around to see who entered the room… it was Sky Render! And that wasn't all…

"We have to think of it as less a living being than it is a secure fortress. The only way to topple it is to overpower it" said Aquamarine

"WA!" Ash exclaimed and let go of Misty's hand, getting up and preparing for a fight

"Hmph… relax, I'm not here to kill you… this time" said Aquamarine, "But even with the two of us around, I'm not sure if it'll provide enough power. We need more of it, and I have more, but I need the right tool to bring it out" he said

"Right tool?" asked Ebi

"I need a trident," said Aquamarine, "It is the weapon I'm by far the most proficient with, and through it I can focus my energy better and unleash my strongest attacks"

"Okay…" said Ebi, "I'll make one, but only because we're gonna take down this metal monster. Ebi turned to Ash and handed him his regular clothes, "Take these"

"Thanks Ebi" Ash moved into the next room, and came back dressed in his regular outfit. Gary as well

"Thanks for giving these back Ebi, but they feel somewhat different" said Gary, "Heavier"

"You noticed? You see, while you were gone, I had nothing to do, so I began to make armour out of your clothes" said Ebi, "With the help of Amaebi, we've opened them up and put in a mesh of tiny interlocking chains made of the same material as the QuickSilver in yours and Gary's clothes. Sure, it's a bit heavier, but that's a small price to pay for protection. You can now take swords and bullets without getting injured. They'll still hurt, but the pain only comes from the force of the impact and the maximum you'll take will be simply bruises, so long as it hits a clothed spot of your body. Your hat especially is very good protection, because it's got a thick layer and can even take sniper bullets and armour piercing weapons"

"Hey, thanks Ebi!" said Ash

"He also did the same for my clothes, as well as Misty's (it was Amaebi who changed her clothes, so don't kill Ebi!)" said Tracey

"I'm fine with what I got. Don't need any help from four-eyes" growled Brock

"When will you let go of this stupid grudge?" asked Ash

"Never…" Ebi growled and he and Brock approached each other…

Before the two started fighting, Ash separated them, "Guys, now is not the time to fight. Just make a trident for Aquamarine so we can stop Giovanni once and for all!"

"Fine…" Ebi walked into another room

"I'll help" Aquamarine stepped in with Ebi. Everyone else left to go to different rooms, leaving Ash with the sleeping Misty

"Well…" Ash sat on the bed next to the unconscious Misty, reaching over to her hand and holding it tight "all we can do is wait and hope he doesn't find us. Most of all, I hope you get better." Ash leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Just try to get better quickly, okay?" Ash got up and stretched. He felt a bit weird with his regular outfit being changed into armour, but it was gonna be beneficial…

**BOOM!**

The ground shook and Ash fell over to the ground

"What was that!" Goth ran in

"Giovanni's found the base!" said Sky Render

"I'll come out and join as soon as I've completed Aquamarine's weapon!" said Ebi

"Be careful everyone!" said Amaebi as the others ran outside

"Ash, one more thing!" Ebi stopped him and grabbed the QuickSilver. From the EbiDex came a screwdriver, opening up the board. He removed the Nitro Ball and EC Ball Transporters and put different ones in

"What are you doing Ebi?" Asked Ash

"These new transporters will give you the new versions of the Nitro and EC balls!" said Ebi, "The new Nitro balls have twice the explosive power of the first, while the new EC balls are capable of capturing those beams! Use it!" said Ebi

"All right! Thanks Ebi!" Said Ash as they ran out to confront Giovanni…

(Location- Emerald Jungle)

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Giovanni shouted, as two gigantic laser beams were fired down, scorching the earth and jungle below. "Are you here! OR HERE? Wherever you are, I'll find you! You can't hide from me!"

"TWIN DREAM!" A voice shouted

"Hmm?" Giovanni wondered what was that he heard?

**CLANG!**

The sound of metal clashing rang through the air as the psychic beam hit and rocked the giant mech. "What is this?" Giovanni asked himself as he saw the group and Super Fiends down there, launching attacks at him

"All right! Attack with UNISTRIKE!" Ash shouted. The four elements joined into a single element, flying through the air and slammed into the chest of the Devastator!

"UNGH!" the robot shook violently when the beam hit. However, the mech was still standing, "Why you!" Giovanni took control of the arm and swung it down

"Watch out!" AntiArctic shouted

"GRAH!" Jolt raised his arms into the air as the giant hand swung down at them. Jolt growled as he pushed with all his might to fight off the giant's hand. As Jolt was occupying with the hand, AntiArtic jumped onto it and began to run up the arm towards the head Jolt couldn't keep this up, "AGH!" he let go and jumped to the side, panting, while AntiArctic continued to run up the arm, towards the head

"Get ready Giovanni!" AntiArctic pulled out his Ninja-to… he was going to break through the glass and finish off Giovanni directly!

"I think not! CLUSTER ROCKETS! FIRE!" Giovanni shouted. The missiles flew into the air, before turning back at the robots arm to where AntiArctic was

"AAAAGH!" He jumped off the shoulder, straightening himself up so he landed on his feet. "I can't believe it! He fired on himself just to get rid of me!"

"Believe it all right!" said Twin Dreamer, "The armour's so thick that it wouldn't matter if he shot himself all day, those cluster rockets can't do a thing to that giant!"

"Then what can we do!" asked Tracey

"We attack together!" said Ash, "Keep it from moving, we disable the legs! CHAAAARGE!" Ash and everyone ran towards the legs of the giant

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

More of those cluster rockets rained from the air. Giovanni had a huge supply of them, and he wasn't being stingy using them.

"AAARGH!" The mini rockets rained down on the group, stopping them in their tracks. They were all fortunate enough to have not been hit directly by any of them, and they were all able to endure the series of explosions thanks to either their armour or plain toughness. Ash, Sky Render, Goth, Bonsai and Cleft kept running, and had finally reached the legs.

"HA!" Goth swung his razor sharp scythe. It cut through the armour, but only left a tiny slit in the leg, nothing close to any real damage!

"RHAAA!" Sky Render roared as he swung his blade at full strength. His sword had cut right through the metal plating on the leg, but it was just so big that his weapon barely did any damage! "Damn… the thing was too well designed!" he growled. Seeing the thing's size, it was obvious that everyone would automatically attack the legs, and therefore they had the thickest armour! "But it doesn't matter how thick armour is… the weak points are always the joints! HAAA!" He whirled his sword through the air once more, and struck directly at the ankles… cutting right through the armour. The machine's leg stepped again, but it was losing balance…

"GRR!" Giovanni growled and stopped the machine before it fell. That annoying Sky Render had damaged the leg! "I'll show you!"

From around the ankles and shins, small turrets began to open up and dozens of laser guns aimed down at them. "WHOA!" Ash exclaimed. The lasers shot him and burned when they hit his arm. He crouched on the ground and tucked his arms and head in so that the lasers would only hit his back, the part on his body that was most well protected and didn't burn so much, but he could still feel the heavy hits from the multiple laser guns.

"AH!" Sky Render moved back after one shot grazed his arm. Quickly he began swinging his blade and deflecting the rest of the beams

"ENOUGH!" Goth slashed with his scythe, slicing the guns apart

"SPIRAL CLEAVER!" Sky Render shouted as he swung his Katana in a circular motion, creating a razor sharp wind in the direction of the guns. The laser turrets were all destroyed, sliced by the wind.

"If we destroy just one leg, it shouldn't be able to move!" Cleft said, punching it with his armoured knuckles. The shock from his strong punches passed right through the armour and was rattling the inner wirings and circuits! He was doing some real damage!

"NO!" Giovanni exclaimed "TAKE THIS!" He hit a button, and wires shot out of the robot, entangling Cleft, as thousands of volts of electricity surged forth.

"AAAGH!" Cleft screamed, being electrocuted by the powerful current

"NO! CLEFT!" Bonsai exclaimed and ran over to help him, trying to cut the wires, "AGRH!" he gasped, getting thrown back… the voltage went right up his weapons and shocked him when he tried to help!

"CAPTURE!" Ash shot one of the new EC balls. It his the leg and the electric attack was absorbed into the ball, making it an electric attack ball

"GRR!" Cleft growled, his arms trembling. When it came to durability, he was the best among the fiends, and he hadn't been knocked out yet "I'm not gonna let you get away with that… GROUND ZERO!" The powerful hit sent a shock through the entire leg of the giant, shattering it completely. "ALL RIGHT! TAKE THAT GIOVAN… eep." Cleft sweatdropped, "RUN!" Everyone turned around and ran as the giant fell

"AGH!" Giovanni exclaimed. He took control of the arms to make them straighten up the giant. The right leg had been totally destroyed, but he was far from helpless! Even if he can't move, he could remain stationary and still do some major damage! "Cluster Rockets! FIRE!" he shouted. From the multi missile launcher on the shoulders, hundreds of mini missiles were shot into the air and down at our heroes

"TWIN DREAM!"

"FIRE SPIN!"

"HYOHEN!"

"HELIX SWORDBEAM!"

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"STORM CANNON!"

Everyone did their attacks, whether it was themselves or calling their pokémon to do it, they detonated about half the rockets. But there was still the other half…

**KABOOM!**

Sky Render had jumped high into the air, above the explosion. He looked in horror at the ground. The smoke cleared and everyone lay face flat on the ground. They were all knocked out, except for Ash "Ash!" Sky Render called down, "We need to take things up a notch! Use the power of one! Use it to heal your friends and make them stronger!"

"Sorry Sky… but I still haven't really learned how to call it up!" said Ash

"Well I have!" Sky Render raised his sword into the air, bringing up a familiar golden glow. "I'm fine the way I am, I don't need to use the power of one on myself, I'll use it to heal my friends! If you don't know how to use it for making them strong, then at least do it on yourself!" The golden glow surrounded the super fiends, then changed colours for all of them. A Green Glow on Bonsai, a brown glow on Cleft, an ice-blue glow on AntiArctic, a bright yellow one on Jolt, a silver glow on Twin Dreamer and a black glow on Goth. One by one they got up, being covered completely in light. There was a bright flash of colours from each one, and they each stood there, completely transformed…

Bonsai was now dressed in a new green outfit. He had a long green scarf, and vines covered with thorns were wrapped around his arms. Instead of war fans, there were two gigantic scythe blades on his arms. "Thank you Sky, I've been waiting for this moment… introducing, the new and improved, EDGE BLOSSOM!"

_EBIDEX SCANNER:_

_NAME: Edge Blossom_

_WEAPONS: Arm Scythes, Thorn Ropes_

_ATTACKS: Dance of Blades, Thorn Ravage_

_CLASS: Martial Arts Master, Pokémon Trainer, Wood Element_

_RANK: A_

Cleft's yellow hardhat was replaced by a full helmet that covered his ears and had sunglasses attached. His arms were thicker than before, and his gauntlets were now outfitted with drills on the knuckles. "I feel like I can take on the world, 'cus now I'm strong enough to break it in two! HA!" He punched the ground, and the mountains in the distance shook and crumbled. The new Cleft turned around and looked at the Devastator Titan carrying Giovanni "But I think I'll start with that! You can call me, EARTHBREAKER!"

_EBIDEX SCANNER:_

_NAME: Earthbreaker_

_WEAPONS: Drill Gauntlets_

_ATTACKS: Giga Ground Zero_

_CLASS: Grand Brawler, Earth Element_

_RANK: Rank A_

AntiArctic was different as well. His outfit was now darker ice blue, and he now wore a mask over his nose and mouth. He also wore some sort of body armour made completely out of ice over his torso and parts of his arm, legs, feet and hands. His presence seemed to make everything colder. If you stood a few feet from him, it made this hot jungle feel like colder than Siberia. Every step he made left a frozen footprint on the ground and frost was starting to gather on the trees and leaves. This form was ten times colder than his previous. He was icier and spikier than before, he looked at himself and smiled under his mask "It'll be a cold day in hell before we let you win… watch out Giovanni, because that's right where I'm sending you" he looked at the Giant Robot, "I am Hellfrost" he took up a fighting stance

_EBIDEX SCANNER:_

_NAME: Hellfrost_

_WEAPONS: Ninja-To_

_ATTACKS: Ma-Hyoken (Demonic Ice Fist), Ma-Hyohen (Demonic Ice Shards) Kogoeshinu (Freeze to Death)_

_CLASS: Ninja Master, Ice Element_

_RANK: Rank A_

Along with the three new Shining Super Fiends Edge Blossom, Earthbreaker and Hellfrost, there were familiar faces, the shining G.I. Jolt, Grand Dreamer and Chaos Reaper. Only difference is that this time they had no intents of fighting Ash and his friends, they were here purely for defeating Giovanni.

"This battle is over… now that I have arrived" Aquamarine spoke as he entered the scene. Over his shoulder he held a trident. Smirking, his feet shifted and he moved into a fighting stance, "Now it's my turn"

_EBIDEX SCANNER:_

_NAME: Aquamarine_

_WEAPONS: Harpoon Gun, Multi Javelins, Coral Mace, Great Trident_

_ATTACKS: Ocean Lance, Tidal Spear, Deep Skewer, Harpoon Strike, Javelin Rain, Capture Net, Coral Cudgel, Black Squall, Terror of the Deep_

_CLASS: Warrior, Pokémon Trainer, Level II Chosen One, Water Element_

_RANK: S_

Sky Render pulled out his sword. Not the wooden one, but the real one, the SkyFall Katana. It was the moment where he was going to fight for real. Giovanni and Devastator Titan were no regular enemies. "It's not often there would be an enemy where you need all the Super Fiends, including myself, along with the one who's supposed to be my greatest enemy" Sky Render looked at Ash, "But now's not the time to think about these things. Be careful guys."

_EBIDEX SCANNER:_

_NAME: Sky Render_

_WEAPONS: Bokuto Sword, SkyFall Katana_

_ATTACKS: Blade Storm, Helix Swordbeam, Sky Diving Strike, Rising Render_

_Class: Samurai, Chosen One of Wind (Level III)_

_Rank: SS_

Ash stood there. He took a deep breath. He had never seen this many powerful beings in one place before. Even if Giovanni in the Devastator Titan was far bigger than them and armed with god knows how many guns, Giovanni didn't have a purpose, and they did. Ash's thoughts flew over to Misty. He was going to make sure they both come out of this alive, and no one was gonna stop that. Not Aquamarine, not Giovanni, no one! Ash looked at his right arm, he could see The QuickSilver beginning to glow gold, and he could feel strength running through his body. Armed with the power of one, and the knowledge that he was fighting for the one he loved, Ash prepared himself, for a real battle.

"All right" Giovanni adjusted the controls of the Devastator Titan "I've never heard of this 'Power of One' hoo-ha you keep blabbering about, but I don't care. For all I care, it can turn you all into monsters a hundred feet tall with millions of claws, gnashing teeth and a baboon's butt, it makes no difference to me! There's more to this war machine than meets the eye. There is nothing in this world that can match this marvel of technology! Now… COME AND GET ME!"

"All right…" Everyone stood ready before the Devastator Titan. This was for real, they were gonna defeat Giovanni, and it was now or never. "CHAAAARGE!"

"LASER CANNONS FIRE!" Giovanni shouted and hit the button. The laser cannons on Devastator's shoulders fired the deadly beams.

"Heh… laser guns, how cute. GRAND DREAM!" Grand Dreamer fired the gigantic beam of psychic energy. The two beams collided in mid-air and cancelled out

"Watch out! There's the other one!" Ebi called

"I'm on it!" Edge Blossom jumped into the air and began to spin rapidly, "DANCE OF BLADES!" he spun in the air, his arm blades acted like a mirror to the beam and sent it breaking off in different directions, "Heh! I'm good!" Edge Blossom landed on the ground and smirked

"CLUSTER ROCKETS! FIRE!" Giovanni shouted and the machine responded to his voice. In the air, hundreds of mini-missiles and cluster rockets flew

"I'll take care of this! MAHYOHEN!" Hellfrost shouted. Pulling out tons and tons of icicles, he threw them like darts to the missiles in the air. Not one icicle dart missed their targets and they each blew up. After taking out about, three hundred of them, there were still more coming at them.

"Let me show you how a pro does it! BLACK SQUALL!" Aquamarine spun his trident through the air. The winds blew violently as he controlled the weather. The missiles were caught in gust and not one escaped, "Go back to the sender!" Aquamarine aimed it at the Devastator Titan. Hundreds of small explosions rang through the air, shaking the giant mech violently.

"Now this kind of battle I like!" said Jolt as he pulled out the Big Shot, "THUNDER MISSILE!" He fired out a gigantic missile crackling with electricity at the robot. The missile exploded with a blast that run through the air like thunder!

"GRR!" Giovanni growled as he struggled to keep the machine upright after taking these powerful attacks. As the group was charging towards him, he took control of the arm. Swinging it through the air and down at them…

**SMASH!**

Everyone jumped to the side and evaded the attack.

"HAA!" Chaos Reaper pulled out his whip and caught the arm with it. Giovanni pulled the arm back, but Chaos Reaper didn't let go. "Heh!" he held onto the whip, letting the arm pick him up. He let go of the arm and sailed through the air, towards the face of the robot…

**SWAT!**

"URGH!" Chaos Reaper went flying as the other arm slapped him out of the sky and crashing into the thick jungle growth… "Grr…" he growled, sitting there, his body embedded into a tree

"You okay C-Reaper?" Grand Dreamer called towards him

Chaos Reaper got up, "I'm just fine, GeeDee!"

"How many times to I have to say, don't call me…"

**SMACK!**

"THAAAAAAT!" Grand Dreamer was sent crashing to the ground when the Devastator Titan swung its arm and hit him directly… a blow that powerful could crush a normal human being like a bug. Grand Dreamer wasn't anywhere near as tough as Chaos Reaper, and a hit from this machine whose strength was beyond comparison was far too much for him… "Urgh… first to fall… in my transformed state no less. They're never gonna let me live this down…" those were his last words as he blacked out, and reverted back to Twin Dreamer

"Damn! He took down TD before he could do any damage!" Jolt cursed and looked up, "AH!" A gigantic hand came down and attempted to crush Jolt. Edge Blossom and Earthbreaker ran to the side as the hand came down, but G.I. Jolt stood there, "GRRRR!" he pushed back at the hand, he wasn't gonna let it win.

"Hee…" Giovanni smiled unpleasantly. He added more strength to the hand, and show Jolt just who was stronger

"URGNH!" Jolt growled, pushing back the giant metal hand. Giovanni growled. "I… WON'T… LOSE… TO A MACHINE!" Jolt roared… "RRAAAGH!" he threw aside the arm, causing the whole robot to stumble, "There's no one stronger than me…!"

"True. Power you have, but brains…" Giovanni smiled unpleasantly and took control of the other arm

"Hmm?" Jolt looked to his right, "AGH!"

**WHACK!**

"AAAARGH!" Jolt was sent flying when a metal fist came from the side. It was too fast for him to react and he took the direct hit. Jolt flew twenty metres away before painfully hitting the ground, but Giovanni didn't stop there. He aimed every single missile launcher at Jolt and fired off hundred of rockets, there was a huge smoking crater with the regular non-shining Jolt lying unconscious in the centre.

"…is another story!" Giovanni laughed, "Two down… soon to be three!" Giovanni took control of the laser cannons. His target this time was… Edge Blossom!

"I think not!" Edge Blossom ran quickly from the lasers. Though he wasn't nearly as strong as G.I. Jolt, he was far faster and the lasers couldn't touch him.

"TERROR OF THE DEEP!" Aquamarine fired the crystal-coloured aura beam through the air while Giovanni was distracted. There was a large crash as it slammed into the head of the giant robot, where the cockpit was located

"UGH!" Giovanni felt the shock from the hit, "GRR!" He fired the beam at Aquamarine

"TIDAL SPEAR!" Aquamarine roared, energy surrounded his trident as he swung it with a sweeping motion, cleanly deflecting the laser beam!

"CLUSTER ROCKETS!" Giovanni shouted again. Soon, hundreds of tiny rockets sailed through the air towards the Super Fiends

"JAVELIN RAIN!" Aquamarine threw several loads of javelins

"MA-HYOHEN!" Hellfrost threw the icicle darts, combined with Aquamarine's javelins, the entire barrage of missiles were wipe out…

"GIGA GROUND ZERO!" Earthbreaker punched the ground with all his might. The earth surged and the Devastator Titan felt the full force of the shockwave

"WHY YOU!" Giovanni growled. While Giovanni was concentrating on Edge Blossom, Hellfrost, Earthbreaker and Aquamarine at the front, Ash, Ebi, Chaos Reaper and Sky Render rushed along the sides…

"We have to find a way to break into it!" said Ebi as Ash swung his shining fist into the side of the mechanical titan, his punch leaving a large dent in the metal

"No problem! If one hit doesn't do it, then I'll keep punching till it breaks!" Ash shouted as he kept punching, trying to break through

"Keep trying!" said Ebi, calling out the Ebi Sword and slashing at the metal.

At the same time, Sky Render and Chaos Reaper were busy breaking their own entrance "HA!" Chaos Reaper swung his scythe, cutting through the metal plating

"BLADE STORM!" Sky Render swung his sword again and again with incredible speed. Each swing from the sword and scythe only left a thin cut, not nearly enough to be considered any real damage to this mechanical monster, but the number of cuts were growing… soon they'd be able to break through!

"GRAAAA! TERROR OF THE DEEP!" Aquamarine shot another beam the same time Giovanni fired a laser from the cannon. The Terror of the deep tore through the laser and reached the cannon.

**CRASH!**

"NO!" Giovanni shouted. The Terror of the Deep had destroyed the laser cannon on the right shoulder! "WHY YOU… AGH!" the entire machine rocked violently from another one of Earthbreaker's shockwaves. If anything, Earthbreaker was doing the most damage! Even though he wasn't hitting it directly, those shockwaves kept passing right through the mech and was damaging it from the insides! If this kept up, the entire machine would cease function! "Relay Ninety percent of energy to left Laser Cannon…" Giovanni said as he took full control of the weapon, aiming it towards Earthbreaker, "Target Locked… FIRE!"

"AH…!" Earthbreaker gasped, frozen in his place as he saw a light heading towards him… he couldn't run away…! "HMM!" Quickly he punched the ground, and a layer of rock suddenly erupted in front of him, acting as a shield… while he braced himself, digging his feet into the ground and crossing his arms in the 'X' position…!

**BOOM!**

"AAAAAAARGH!" The Super Fiend's scream echoed through the air…

"NO!" Edge Blossom exclaimed, as the area his comrade earlier stood was enveloped in smoke… "No…!" he gasped when he looked down… he could see the yellow helmet belonging to his friend on the ground… cracked… and the smoke cleared. There lay the body, of the Super Fiend, now returned to his original form… "Cleft…! No! Talk to me!" Edge Blossom ran to his injured companion, holding him up

"Oh shut up already… your whining is giving a headache…" Cleft muttered… "Urgh… Heh… this is embarrassing… sorry, but I'll need you to tell me how the battle turns out… because I'm completely out for the rest of the fight… ungh…" he blacked out

"Idiot…!" Edge Blossom growled, turning around to Giovanni, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT! RAAAGH!" As Edge Blossom charged, Giovanni fired a beam, "VINE RAVAGE!" He shouted, leaping aside and aiming his arm forward. From around his arms, the thorn vines extended, all the way to the Titan's head, and like a grappling hook he pulled himself towards the face, "YOUR HEAD IS MINE GIOVANNI!" he roared, holding up his arm blade…

"How pitiful… Lashing out due to anger, charging in headfirst… and putting yourself in that vulnerable position! CLUSTER ROCKETS FIRE!" Giovanni shouted. Edge Blossom gasped, as he sailed towards the head, he was practically defenceless, and all around him hundreds of miniature missiles were flying his way…!

**BOOM!**

"AAAGH!" He screamed as he was thrown back by the explosion, and hit the ground… landing next to Cleft… "Urgh… heh… sorry buddy… but I don't think I'll be seeing the whole thing either…" he spoke weakly, his eyes closing… he blacked out, and reverted to Bonsai.

"HAAA!" Hellfrost fought hard, trying to deflect all the missiles and lasers and everything that was now targeting him… but even the ninja master's skills couldn't compete with this firepower! As he continued to strike the cluster rockets raining down on him, he gasped as he was suddenly caught by surprise, one of the titan's arms swung towards him from the side! The impact was too much for him to take, and he was thrown through the air, hitting the ground and blacking out… there, AntiArctic lay, he had been defeated

"Giovanni and that monstrosity of a machine… we have to stop him" said Brock

"How are we supposed to do that?" Asked Tracey, "He's wiped out most of the Super Fiends already!"

"AAAAGH!" They heard a scream. They looked and saw Ash and Ebi, along with Sky Render who was holding up an unconscious Goth "That damn Giovanni!" Ash spat, "More of those stupid hidden weapons! Took us by surprise, took out four of my pokémon! We barely made it out!" Ash was gasping for air, and pointed at some burn marks on his shirt and head, "Damn laser weapons! I really HATE them!"

"Also attacked us with some missiles and high-volt weapon" said Ebi, "The missiles took out four of Ash's pokémon, and then those electric cables shot out of nowhere and hit Chaos Reaper with so much force even he was knocked out"

"We broke through the layer of armour, but when we got through that first metre-thick layer, we found out that there was just another one! It'd take days for us to get through!" said Sky Render, "Every inch of this machine is riddled with weapons! There's no angle we can attack from that isn't defended!"

"There's one thing that can win… I created it before coming into battle… but it may not work…" he held up the EbiDex, it opened up and a cylinder of some sort "This is a special bomb, it has no effect on life forms, but it can destroy any electronic object! It is called EMP! (Ebi Magnetic Pulse) If this weapon is activated, it will set off a chain reaction, and the Devastator Titan would be destroyed from the inside by the very weapons it carries! The problem is… the mech is shielded! Unless I can get this through the armour, it will be completely useless!"

"Tell me… is this EMP able to be captured by an EC ball?" Asked Ash

"Well yes… after all, it is an electric-based weapon, though specially designed to destroy electronics, but I hardly see what doing this would accomplish" said Ebi

"If it can be absorbed by an EC ball, then it can also be absorbed into the Ultimate attack!" Ash said as he threw all his pokéballs, releasing his pokémo

"That's right! The UniStrike! This time we're going to use every element we've got! If we merged EMP with UniStrike, we can break through the front and bring the EMP Wave into Devastator Titan's body and destroy it completely!"

"All right…" Ash stood there, looking around him. A lot of his friends were unconscious, and pokémon needed to perform this technique had fainted. "I know we may not have all the right elements and moves for the job, but we'll still have to try! And we have help!" He turned to the remaining Super Fiends… there were only two left! Sky Render and Aquamarine…! "They have elemental powers, and their attacks could've been added to the strength of the beam… but there's no one left!" Ash growled, checking his remaining pokémon. He had no fire or water types left… but Tracey still had his Maril ready, and Ebi had the EbiDex. "I think we have what we need to do a completed UniStrike… but all we need now is time…!"

"Then that's where I come in!" Aquamarine stepped up, "Go ahead and prepare your Unistrike or whatever you call it, I'll take on Giovanni myself! And I suggest you hurry, because I just might finish him off myself before you even get the chance!" said Aquamarine, but turned around and looked at Ash, "But don't get me wrong Ash Ketchum. I'm only helping you win because Misty's life is on the line. I promise I'll resume killing you after the battle!"

"Uh…" Ash sweatdropped as Aquamarine charged towards the giant.

"OCEAN LANCE!" Aquamarine fired the energy bolt

**SLAM!**

The attack slammed into the robotic titan, and Giovanni retorted "CLUSTER ROCKETS FIRE!" Giovanni shouted

As hundreds of rockets flew towards Aquamarine, Aquamarine pulled out the net, "CAPTURE NET!" He threw it and caught a large bundle of mini rockets. Spinning around and holding onto the rope, he then let go and threw them to more of the missiles, causing a series of explosions and a chain reaction that detonated all of them "OCEAN LANCE!" Aquamarine fired another bolt of energy

"HAA!" The giant robotic fist swung down at Aquamarine

"DEEP SKEWER!" Aquamarine charged and thrust his trident forwards…

**CRACK!**

"WHAT!" Giovanni screamed, not believing what he saw…

"GRRR…" Aquamarine growled, the end of his trident pressed against the knuckle of the machine. He had not been pushed back at all, and as a matter of fact, his trident had pierced the robot's hand! "(Pant… Pant…) I… won't… lose to anyone…" he spoke, sweating profusely… "RHAAAA! TIDAL SPEAR!" he swung his trident, literally ripping off the robot's hand and sending it flying to the side.

"GRRR! WHY YOU…! MAXIMUM POWER! FIRE!" Giovanni hit the button

"TERROR OF THE DEEP!" Aquamarine fired the huge beam. This time the laser was the same strength and the two beams pushed against each other, "I have trained to get strong… I wanted to be worthy of Misty…" he said as he fought the laser beam with his own, "After getting this close… ungh… I'm not gonna lose…" he growled, "NOT WHEN I'M THIS CLOSE TO BEING WITH MISTY! RAAAAAARRRRRGHH!"

**CRASH!**

He was literally emptying everything into the attack. The Terror of the Deep grew in size and power and tore right through the laser, smashing through the cannon. That wasn't all, but the entire left shoulder had been blasted, and its left arm fell to the ground, now useless.

"AGH!" Giovanni screamed. That boy alone had destroyed both laser cannons, ripped off both the robot's right hand and completely took off the entire left arm!

"Heh…" Aquamarine smirked, satisfied with the damage he has done. "Beat that Ketchum… TERROR OF THE DEEP!" He screamed, emptying the last of his energy

"Is everyone ready!" Ash shouted above the noise

"YES!" Everyone shouted

"Hope is the last thing we have. Hope is all we have. We have to try! It's all or nothing from this point!" Said Ash. Next to him stood the remaining pokémon, along with Ebi and Sky Render, whose wind-based could also be used in this technique "It's a little much to hope this'll work, but we have to try!" said Ash, "Get ready for the ultimate attack… UNISTRIKE!"

"BAYLEEEEEEF!"

"BULBASAAUUR!"

"PIKACHUUUUU!"

"MAAARIIIIIIIIIIL!"

The different elements flew through the air. They held together thankfully, but they didn't join yet!

"EBI FLAME!" Ebi shouted, launching flames into the attack

"HELIX SWORDBEAM!" Sky Render shouted, sending a vortex of razor sharp wind…

With fire as part of it, the four necessary elements were altogether and it joined into the ultimate attack, the UniStrike!

**CRRRASH!**

The beam of power shot forwards and slammed the metal titan square in the chest, along with the Terror of the deep "Ebi, use the EMP!" Ash shouted

"Not yet! Not until it breaks through!" said Ebi "And with all these elements, it should have done so by now! Something's wrong!" he looked at Maril. This tiny water pokémon could only do so much. Sure, they had four elements needed for the beam and balance… but how long could that pokémon last!

Ash realized what was wrong. He looked up in horror at the UniStrike beam, he could see the energies starting to shake, they weren't gonna hold as Maril began to tire! Without water, one of the four base elements needed to form the attack, it would not hold together! And if this stopped working then it'll all be over! "NO!" Ash said, "This can't be! It's hopeless… no!"

"It's not as hopeless as you think!" a new voice spoke up "PSYCHIC!" it shouted. A large burst of psychic energy flew forwards and joined with the beam… more than that, it also seemed to be holding the water in, keeping the beam from breaking apart!

"Wa?" Ash turned around… "AH…!" he gasped in shock, "M… M… Misty…!"

"That's me!" Misty smiled. Psyduck had used the psychic attack that held the beam together, "Now I know you're lacking in water, and that happens to be my specialty!" she threw her pokéballs, releasing the water pokémon, "HYDRO PUMP!" she shouted. All her water pokémon obeyed and fired with all their might. With the extra power of the water added to the beam, the UniStrike fell back into perfect balance of elements… and began to grow tremendously in power…!

**CRRRAAK…!**

The chest on the titan began to bend…

"Now!" said Ebi, holding up the EMP bomb. "HA!" He hurled it with all his strength, it shattered as it contacted the beam and released a white trail of energy that rode through the UniStrike bream, straight into the open chest of the Devastator Titan…!

**KABOOOOOOM!**

Many explosions rung through the air as the Ebi Magnetic Pulse spread through the Devastator Titan, all its weapons were set off from the inside…! "NO!" Giovanni shouted as he hit the button. The head was immediately detached from the body right before it exploded. "GRRRRR! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!" he screamed as the head flew into the air. The sides of the head opened up and airplane wings appeared. Boosters flared as it took to the sky and flew, "I WILL BE BACK! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! One day… TEAM ROCKET SHALL BLAST OFF AGAIN!" his voice echoed as the aircraft flew over the horizon, out of sight.

"Yes… we did it… we…" Aquamarine panted, looking up, "oh… cr-"

**CRASH!**

Aquamarine didn't finish what he was saying… not after several hundred tonnes of scrap metal came crashing down upon him, burying him completely.

"Whew…" everyone sighed and fell to their knees. That was the most exhausting battle they had ever fought.

Ash didn't fall to his knees. The Golden glow in his right arm faded, as tears were forming in his eyes as he looked at Misty, tears of pure happiness, "Misty…" he said

"Ash…" Misty looked at him

"MISTYYYYYYY!" Ash cried as he ran to her, dropping the QuickSilver to the side

"ASH!" Misty opened her arms wide…

Ash held her tight and spun, holding her in a passionate embrace. As he settled down, Misty could see that he was crying, out of joy, "You're safe!" he said, hugging her tight, "I was so scared and I thought that I… I'd lose you for sure!" he said, "I couldn't bare to live without you! I love you so much!"

"Oh Ash… I love you too" Misty closed her eyes and hugged him. Their eyes met as they soon followed by a long and passionate kiss.

"Hmm…" everyone sighed, deeply moved by this display of emotion

(Location- G.I. Jolt HQ)

Ash's companions and the Super Fiends, fully healed and all cleaned up, were gathered in the bunker and celebrating their victory. Forgetting about being enemies, everyone was just having a great time. Ash and Misty however were sitting alone together in another room, talking in private. "I can't believe it!" Misty said to Ash, when he finished telling her the story, "You actually joined Team Rocket?"

"Yeah…" Ash rubbed the back of his head, "I had to do all sorts of crimes and stuff that I'm not proud of" he said sadly, "I had to poach and illegally capture pokémon… but then again, since the fiends are gonna scatter again, they agreed to take the pokémon with them and free them along the way. It feels pretty weird getting their help, but I guess by now we can trust them… It's funny, you know? It feels like just yesterday they were our enemies…"

"Ash…?" Misty put her hand on top of Ash's. "I really appreciate all you've gone through for me"

"Aw… don't worry about it Misty, if it's for you, I'd do it all over again!" said Ash

"You're so sweet" she leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips. "After all your hard work, I think I should find some way to thank you"

"Oh… I… eh-heh-heh…" Ash seemed really flustered as he could only imagine how she would thank him… when he noticed everyone was standing at the doorway watching the two of them, some of them were even sharing a bag of popcorn… "BEAT IT!" he shouted, chasing them out of the room… running after them a bit and hurling a whole sofa in their direction. "Whew…" Ash sighed, calming down… they were all gone "Wa?" he suddenly felt Misty's arms wrap around him from behind…

"I believe it's time I say thank you in my own way…" Misty winked, smiling mischievously. Ash soon returned the same smile… and swung the door close…

From inside the hallway, outside the closed room, the door opened only once more that night, only slightly as Ash's hand could be seen, slipping a 'Do not disturb' sign on the knob.

(Meanwhile, Outside)

It was dark outside, and a cool wind was rustling the trees. All the Super Fiends were gathered, standing in a circle…

"So looks like Team's Rocket's finally finished" Bonsai yawned "Who knew Giovanni had a weapon like that? It sure gave us a headache…"

"That battle could have resulted in casualties among us… had Ketchum not been around to help us… speaking of him, is he still our enemy? I mean, we respect him, we fought alongside him, and when Red Kaiser defeated me and probably would've let that beast eat me or something, he came along and got rid of it too" said Cleft

"Personally I've got nothing against him and much rather be his friend than his enemy, especially because he's already surpassed most of us…" said AntiArctic, "But it's his strength that's making Sky want to fight him, not as an enemy, but for the sake of honour. Ketchum may seem like a decent person, but what if he's just another 'Fiend Fighter' who's blinded to all reason in determination to fight us?"

"That's why we fought him in the first place. We cannot take any risks" Said Sky Render, "Ash may be exceptional, but he still doesn't know the truth… him and his friends, and all the people out there who seek to defeat us… they are all unsuspecting pawns… and that's practically the whole world. But would Ash Ketchum even believe us when we tell him the truth of what's really happening?"

"I dunno, and I'd doubt it too. I didn't believe it when you first explained everything to us, but when I saw it all first hand… I still couldn't believe it," AntiArctic said, "Ketchum fights for justice and defends people, but he doesn't know of the deceiver"

"And speaking of which, when we defeated Team Rocket, did we do the right thing?" they all wondered, "By eliminating Team Rocket, we might have cleared out the Kaiser Cult's most dangerous competitor, and for all we know, we've helped them"

Everyone sighed.

"Though Ash Ketchum will only fight for justice, the question is what he defines as justice. He had shown us in Marble City that he will stand up to defend the innocent around him, regardless of danger… and that's good in short terms… but in the long run? He just can't see the big picture… and he is completely blind to the truth" AntiArctic closed his eyes and looked at the ground, "We the Super Fiends are criminals, we walk a path of darkness… but we are also the only ones who stand to the true villains… as we are the only ones aware of their existence…"

"Hmph… when the true evils have already taken a form the world can't see, merging with the very powers that run this world… even if we are fighting for a higher justice… no matter happens, it makes us the villains…" said Bonsai, "Frankly, we can't call ourselves innocent either. Annihilating everybody who challenges us, resorting to thievery, siding ourselves with the bad crowds, never keeping a low profile… we haven't done a good job in making ourselves look good."

"Sad. All those people have no idea about what is really going on… and unfortunately that includes Ketchum…" Goth sighed "We are the only ones standing up to this menace, yet the people blindly charge at us, supporting the side their on with no idea of the truth, and we have no choice but to fight through them. But if we lose, then it'll be all over… for us… for them… everything…"

They all sighed. There was silence for a few minutes, until one of them spoke up "Ketchum and his friends cannot stay this way. Even if they don't believe us at first, they will see. Just like when Sky explained it to us, we could clearly see the truth of the matter, and so will they…" Said Jolt

"We're not fighting for the law, world peace, justice or anything like that! What we're fighting for is the survival this world itself! This world belongs to everyone, and we'll keep it that way!" Said Twin Dreamer

**BANG! BANG!**

"DAMMIT! I'M TRAPPED DOWN HERE! SOMEONE GET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Aquamarine's voice shouted, he was still trapped beneath the ruins of Devastator Titan

"Shouldn't we help him out?" asked one of the fiends

There was silence for about a minute, and then they all spoke up, "Naaaaah"

_Poor Aquamarine! The Rockets have been defeated and Misty is cured, but are things back to normal? What exactly are the Fiends talking about, this evil whose existence no one knows? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	8. Challenge by the Seashore

Chapter 8- Challenge by the Seashore

_The Super Fiends… a band of violent outlaws, lead by the evil and notorious Sky Render, constantly spreading destruction and chaos untold… that's what I've been constantly told from day one. Anyone you ask about the Super Fiends, you'll get the same answer, describing to you how evil they are… but when I actually began to face that group myself, I found their attitudes somewhat shocking. They're totally laid-back and casual even when approached with an enemy, and there's always this sense of arrogance surrounding them. That's not all, but they don't seem the least bit interested in personal gain or anything of the sort. Simply put… they're all warriors, ones that absolutely live for battle, and no matter how dangerous the situation they always seem to be competing with each other. I've spent all this time trying to figure out just what are they after, what's their purpose… and from what I've seen, they don't even view me as their enemy, just another guy who could show them a good fight. They're pretty weird in that sense… but are they really that obsessed with battle? Was the possibility of more fights to come the only reason they sided with me against Team Rocket? Right now, I'm feeling there may be a lot more to that group than what meets the eye (except for Aquamarine, I've already got him figured out… freaking psycho…)_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Emerald Jungle)

It was midnight, a day had passed since the battle against the great machine giant known as Devastator Titan, once Giovanni's greatest weapon, it now lay in ruins.

"Hmph… they call that greatest weapon?" Red Kaiser crossed his arms, staring at the wreckage, "Piece of junk… it no can even beat the boy in cap and Super Fiends"

"You were expecting more from the savages, Red Kaiser?" said Green Kaiser, "However, that boy who fought alongside the Super Fiends… I am starting to see what's so special about him. If he continues to grow, he may become a threat"

"Threat maybe, but right now he is exhausted from fight" said Red Kaiser, "Though he did help us very much, and do our work for us. Team Rocket is our last competitor, and he destroyed it. Even though he enemy, we reward"

"What sort of reward?" White Kaiser asked confused

"Swift death is reward." Red Kaiser called as he pulled out a strange pokéball, with fiery red designs, "KAISER BEAST CHARRANNOSAURUS! I CHOOSE YOU!" he released the Kaiser Beast. As the Kaiser Beast spread its wings, Red Kaiser jumped and stood on its head. He turned and looked down at the two other Kaiser, "I got summon by master! I go now! You kill boy in cap quickly too!" he said as he and Charrannosaurus flew off into the night sky

"We'll do that!" said Green Kaiser as he and White Kaiser both headed in the direction of G.I. Jolt's HQ…

(Location- Battle Arena)

G.I. Jolt grunted as he used the shovel to dig into the ground of his artificial battlefield. That battle he had with Ash and the group had really messed this place up, breaking the walls, damaging the ceiling and all that. Jolt was busy digging up a new trench. The Super Fiends consisted of among the last warriors in the modern era, and battles that weren't fought with the use of pokémon were becoming increasingly rare. This arena did not mimic a plain empty ring, but an actual field of battle. The fiends never fought in official tournaments or matches, as the world itself was their arena. This place was where they fought amongst themselves, whether training, settling disputes, or showing their rank within the team. Currently Jolt was ranked number 5 in the group, while number 1 was forever held by Sky Render…

**CRASH!**

"AAAAGH!" He exclaimed as the ceiling collapsed and tones of cement and steel fell on him. "What's going on?" He shouted, bursting out of the rubble and looking left and right.

"Someone broke in!" AntiArctic suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He was still hanging around this place. The two looked up, and saw a figure in a white cloak came down. For a second they thought it was Sky Render, but looking closer it wasn't him. The two of them recognised the man… "You! White Kaiser!"

"Where is he?" asked White Kaiser "The one you call Ash?"

"Ash?" asked AntiArctic

"We're looking for him" said Green Kaiser as he jumped through, "And you are going to tell me right now where he is" this wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Well why should we do you any favours?" Jolt growled, "Not to mention, breaking my ceiling the way you did, it makes me even less willing to help you!"

"I am not here to fight you, I am here for him" said White Kaiser

"We know your style" Green Kaiser said as he took a fighting stance, "You won't help us unless we defeat you! Maybe if we do that, you will tell us where he went?"

"Hmph… so that's it, huh? Defeat us and we talk?" asked Jolt, cracking his knuckles "Very well, we'll accept your challenge."

"Be warned, if we win, you won't make it out alive" said AntiArctic, "By eliminating you, we'd have cut off nearly a third of the ruling powers of the Kaiser Cult!"

"You shouldn't make such boasts, especially against those far stronger than you" said White Kaiser, readying himself for battle, "I'll try to go easy on you, to make sure you don't die before telling us what we need to know!"

"I've heard enough! HAAA!" AntiArctic charged forwards, pulling out his ninja-to sword and slashing. The two Kaisers jumped back as they ducked, dodged moved, avoiding each swing.

"RHAA!" Jolt roared as he fired the missile from his big shot bazooka. The two Kaiser Knights braced themselves for impact… "STORM CANNON!"

**CRASH!**

Following the blast of lightning was a huge explosion that shook the ground. The smoke cleared and the two Kaisers were still standing. They were burnt and dirty, but otherwise unharmed. "HAAAA!" Green Kaiser attacked, slamming AntiArctic with his fist and sending him flying back and hitting the wall

"TAKE THIS! ARMAGEDDON FIST!" G.I. Jolt swung his massive arm

"HA!" White Kaiser dodged and spun in the air kicking him with a roundhouse kick

"AGH!" Jolt flew back. He groaned and got up, turning his head and spitting out a tooth, "Urh… s… strong…!"

"What do you think!" said White Kaiser, charging forwards and attacking with his fists, driving the two super fiends back, "In our last encounter, you would not have survived without the assistance of your friend!" He slammed Jolt in the face, and held him by the throat, "What's the matter? Is it too difficult for you to fight without ganging up on your opponents?"

**POW!**

G.I Jolt was sent flying and hit the ceiling when White Kaiser uppercutted him. G.I. Jolt got up but was slammed again and again with powerful hits, again and again until he could stand no more.

"HYOKEN!" AntiArctic shouted, a thick layer of ice froze over his hands as he punched, but the Kaiser Knight caught his punch and squeezed his hand, breaking the layer of ice. He continued to squeeze with a crushing grip, "agh!" AntiArctic tried to struggle, but the strength of Green Kaiser made AntiArctic look like a baby, "LET GO!" he raised his ninja-to…

**SNAP!**

"AAAAAGH!" AntiArctic fell to his knees, his blade falling to the ground… his arm snapped like a twig by the Green Kaiser knight…

**SMACK!**

AntiArctic flew back as Green Kaiser kicked him. The ninja landed on his feet, but was punched again when Green Kaiser charged at him. Panting, AntiArctic fell to the ground, defeated…

"I will only ask one more time. Where is he?" White Kaiser snarled

"Grrrrr…" the two defeated super fiends growled, but sighed

AntiArctic spoke up sadly "He and his friends left yesterday. They are heading in the direction of the seaside town of Whitesand"

"Thank you, you've been a very great help to us" said White Kaiser as he turned around and left. "Hmph… what a waste of time. Didn't even need to use our swords"

"You know… if the two of you had put up a better fight, we might have considered you a big enough threat to have to kill." Green Kaiser also left.

The two Super Fiends looked sadly at the floor. Those two were able to defeat them with so little effort, using only their bare hands… "Forgive me Ash… for being defeated so easily" G.I. Jolt said sadly, "For the first time ever, I feared for my life."

"Agh…" AntiArctic groaned, his broken arm hurting him, "Never has a Super Fiend been defeated so easily… and now they're after Ash, all because we were too weak" AntiArctic said. Those two… he never knew they were that powerful…! Even if he transformed, it would have made no difference! "The code of the ninja states that I would not reveal anything to my enemies, even under torture and death… but I swore I'd talk… Please Ash, though you can't hear us, forgive us for being so weak… and be careful… because you have become their next target"

(Location- Seaside Town Whitesand)

"Wow! This place is nice!" said Misty as they entered the next city. This one was like a huge tropical resort, with palm trees, warm tropical climate and the beach was nearby,

"Where are we?" Asked Ash

"We are in the seaside town of Whitesand." Said Ebi

"This your first time here?" asked Amaebi

"The answer is yes for all of us" said Gary

"Well, not ours. We came here on our previous adventure, and it's also been a while. I'd like to get to know this place better" said Ebi

"Well, let's do that! Let's look around!" said Tracey

"Hey look! The beach!" said Ash

"The beach!" Brock exclaimed. The image of all those girls in swimsuits came into his mind, "Sweet! I'm there!" he ran in that direction

"Hey! Wait up!" said Tracey as he followed

"It couldn't hurt to take a little vacation while we're out here!" said Gary

"I can't wait!" said Misty

(A few minutes later)

The group was ready. After getting changed, they were ready for some fun!

"Let's go!" Everyone raced to the water.

For the next few hours, they were having the time of their lives, swimming, tossing the beach ball, and just plain ol' goofing off. After having lunch, they returned to the beach for some more fun. Ash and Misty were competing in building sandcastles, each trying to build the better one. Gary was swimming around and relaxing himself in the water, and so was Tracey and Ebi. Brock was ogling a group of girls playing volleyball, while Amaebi was tanning. Ash grunted as he pushed more sand off the ground. Even though Misty is his loving girlfriend, he was NOT about to lose to her in a sandcastle building competition. After making a large pile of sand, he began to shape it into a castle. In the end, it turned out to be a pretty good one, despite him not being gentle enough and large parts of it were collapsing. But just a bit more… "DONE!" they both said at the same time and looked at each other's sandcastle.

Ash's sandcastle was over ten feet tall and pretty roughly detailed. Misty's was pretty small, but the details were precise.

"Looks like I win!" said Misty

"No way" said Ash, "Take a look at mine!"

"That old wreck?" asked Misty

"Better than your pint-sized!" said Ash

"Hey, at least MINE was done by a professional, moi!" said Misty, "and unlike you, I've actually trained my pokémon for this kind of precision work" she said, pointing at Staryu and Starmie

"Oh, you're using water elements to help? Well I can do that too!" said Ash, pulling out a Water-attack ball, stored inside it was a Hydro Pump attack he captured earlier "Take a look at this! GO!" he said as he tossed it above the sandcastle…

**SPLOOSH!**

"WA!" Ash exclaimed. The water-attack ball released nothing less than a miniature tsunami that completely levelled his castle and knocked him back.

"Ha! You just bombed your own palace! That makes ME the winner with my beautiful… ah!" Misty exclaimed and saw that Ash had fallen on her sandcastle! "No! It's not fair! I was winning!"

"You wish" said Ash, "mine was better"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I totally won that one!"

"No you didn't, I did!"

"Only in your dreams!"

"Then wake up Misty, this is reality!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

It was then Ash burst out laughing.

Misty blinked, "What's so funny?"

"Don't you realize how childish we're acting?" said Ash, and Misty began to laugh too, "Come on, let's not fight about a silly thing like this. You won Misty" he said as he put his arm around her

"Aw, Ash…"

"Hey Misty" Ash spoke up

"Yes Ash?"

"Well, since I'm stronger and can build it a lot bigger, and you're much better at crafting things so you can make it really, really nice, why don't we work together to build a better one?"

"That sounds like a great idea Ash!" said Misty, "We'll build the best sand castle yet!"

Ash smiled at Misty. He was having a lot of fun, living the normal life. During the past months it had been nothing but fighting, fighting and more fighting along with tons of other live-or-die situations. He sighed as he put his arm around Misty, for the first time in ages he was relaxed… suddenly Ash's trainer instincts kicked in. It was telling him… DANGER!

"What is it Ash?" asked Misty

"Pikachu?"

"Pri?"

Ash put his feet firmly in place in the sand, digging them into the ground and standing stiffly as he looked at the water. He didn't say anything, but there was a look of concern on his face.

"Ash? What's going on?" asked Misty

"Misty! Pikachu! Togepi! Hold on tight and don't let go!" he said as he grabbed them all and crouched to the ground, digging his hands and holding Misty and Pikachu underneath his arms to keep them safe.

It was beginning to get cold and cloudy, not to mention very windy as the sky grew dark. Waves were getting bigger as storm clouds were gathering. People were running as fast as they could to get out of the water

"What is it!" Misty panicked

"Pika Pikachu! (A hurricane!)" exclaimed Pikachu

"NO!" said Ash as the wind blew strongly, "IT'S…"

"BLACK SQUALL!" Aquamarine's voice echoed as the attack blew people sky high.

Ash who had his hands and legs dug into the ground and holding tight tried not to get carried by the fierce winds, but it was getting harder… "WAAAAA!" Ash was launched high into the air, Misty holding onto him. The attack ended, and people fell onto ground, unconscious from the attack. "OOF!" Ash landed and hit the ground hard. He groaned, but got up, he was tougher than the average human… but Misty wasn't. "Misty?" he exclaimed and looked at her. She was fine, but was simply knocked out by the shock of the rough landing. Ash sighed a breath of relief, "Glad that's over-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MISTY!" A voice shouted

"Huh?"

"CORAL CUDGEL!"

**WHACK!**

"WAAAAAAA!" Ash was sent flying and hit the sand, "ow… WA!" he exclaimed as he saw who hit him, "Aquamarine…!"

Aquamarine as usual had his harpoon gun hanging from his back and the retracted trident as well, along with the Coral Cudgel and folded fisherman's net from his belt, along with a load of javelins. This time though, he was dressed slightly differently, wearing only dark swimming trunks and his usual black vest.

"I told you it was was a temporary truce, and I said I would come back and kill you. That unfortunate case of the robot falling on me delayed this moment… ASH KETCHUM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted as he struck forwards with his fist

"WA!" Ash jumped to avoid it, "Why you! Take this! SILVER BULL… dammit" Ash sweatdropped and looked at his arm. He had left the QuickSilver behind and he was fighting without a weapon. Ash was sent flying when Aquamarine punched him hard

"Don't forget which one of us is stronger!" Aquamarine shouted as he charged towards Ash and attacked with the Coral Mace

"GRRR!" Ash raised his hands up and caught the coral cudgel. Aquamarine growled as he kicked Ash in the stomach, knocking him back, "WHY YOU! HA!" Ash struck him in the stomach with all his might. Aquamarine gasped as the impressive display of strength and jumped back. "You might as well give up, I'm lot letting go of Misty and I'm not letting you win"

"Who said anything about winning?" said Aquamarine as he got up, "I'm not here simply to win, I'm here to put YOU out of MY misery by KILLING you! That's something I've been waiting for a long time!" he said as he hit Ash with his coral cudgel again and again. Aquamarine then jumped into the air "JAVELIN RAIN!" a dozen javelins flew and landed in the sand. Ash somersaulted to avoid them.

As Aquamarine was still into the air, Ash dove to the side and grabbed a parasol, "TAKE THIS!" he shouted, folding the beach parasol and hurling it like a spear…

"NICE TRY!" Aquamarine swung his arm and slammed the parasol, smashing it to pieces. "OCEAN LANCE!" the bolt of energy flew from the trident and struck him

"AGH…!" Ash gasped, on the ground… he had a large black bruise on his chest…

Suddenly, Aquamarine kicked off the ground and jumped high into the air. He dove down at Ash, trident first! "DEEP SKEWER!"

"WA!" Ash moved, as Aquamarine's trident struck into the ground, however, Aquamarine's other hand moved and grabbed his other weapon…

"CORAL CUDGEL!"

**WHAMP!**

"AAAH!" Ash screamed when the rock-hard bludgeon struck him on the side of the head… he fell to the ground. Ash growled, struggling not to let himself fall… his opponent was stronger than him…! He was going all out!

"JAVELIN RAIN! HARPOON STRIKE! CORAL CUDGEL! OCEAN LANCE!" Aquamarine was chasing him and Ash was running for his dear live. As Ash ran, he tripped and fell into the sand

"W-W-WA…!" Ash scrambled to get up on his feet, but Aquamarine kicked him and made him fall over

"End of the line Ketchum" said Aquamarine pulling out his trident and was getting ready to skewer Ash

"Grrrrr…" Ash growled, "I guess it's time to use this… MY ultimate technique!" he said

"ooh, ultimate technique, this'll be good for a laugh" said Aquamarine

"Watch closely! HAAAA…!" Ash suddenly tensed up, as if he was focusing his energy…! Aquamarine stepped back, preparing himself for anything…! "Got ya!" Ash kicked the ground and sent sand flying into Aquamarine's eyes!

"AAAAAGH!" Aquamarine screamed, putting his hands over his face

"HYAAA!" Ash suddenly grabbed Aquamarine's coral cudgel and slammed him across the head with it! The Super Fiend gasped and fell to the ground… "Holy…!" Ash exclaimed, looking down at the cudgel… he found himself having a hard time wielding it, even with both hands… it was so heavy! And Aquamarine was swinging it so easily with just one hand? "HMM!" Ash threw aside the cudgel and made a break for it. That weapon had to have weighed several hundred pounds, it wasn't something he could fight with. He needed another weapon, fast! His QuickSilver and the rest of his pokémon were all the way back at the centre… and there weren't any decent weapons around here, except for… "That's it!"

"ASH KETCHUM!" Aquamarine screamed as he charged forwards with his trident, "You'll pay for that!"

Ash was running as fast as he could towards Ebi "Almost there!"

"THE BATTLE IS IN MY FAVOUR!" Aquamarine shouted as he dove forwards, "DEEP SKEWER!"

Ash pulled off the EbiDex, attached it to his own wrist as he shouted "EBI SWORD!"

**CLASH!**

The solid beam from the Ebi Sword clashed with the cold metal of the trident. Ash smirked, "The battle's in whose favour now? EBI FLASH!"

"AGH!" Aquamarine exclaimed when he found himself blinded again… "NGH!" Suddenly he sensed Ash coming in for the attack, and instinctively moved to the side. It was the right move, as Ash did attack him with the Ebi Sword, barely cutting his cheek. "HM!" As Ash attacked again, Aquamarine's sight returned and he deflected it with his trident, "WHY YOU! TIDAL SPEAR!"

"HMM!" Ash braced himself and was thrown back by the force of the swing, "What's the matter Aquamarine? Is it that hard fighting me when I can actually fight back?"

"SHUT UP!" Aquamarine shouted, lifting his harpoon gun "HARPOON STRIKE!"

"EBI LASER!" Ash shot the large beam of laser. The red hot beam clashed with the cold hard harpoon and cancelled one another out

"HMM!" Aquamarine reeled it in and pulled out the fishing net… "CAPTURE NET!"

"EBI FREEZE!" Ash froze the net as it flew towards him… "HA!" he swung his fist and shattered it to pieces. Aquamarine suddenly jumped high into the air…

"JAVELIN RAIN!" Aquamarine roared, showering the field with a hundred javelins…

"EBI FLAME!" Ash shot upwards, destroying the wooden projectiles, leaving nothing but burnt ashes falling slowly to the ground…

"WHY YOU!" Aquamarine's anger had reached its peak. Every one of his techniques had been countered by that stupid weapon…! "RHAAAA! TERROR OF THE DEEP!" he roared, firing his most powerful attack

"HMMM!" Ash quickly braced himself, shifting his feet and digging his feet into the ground as the massive beam came flying towards him… "EBI SHIELD!"

**CRACK!**

The force field around Ash had shattered at the impact of the powerful beam. However, Aquamarine's technique had also been cancelled out. It was a draw!

"GRRRR! You're really starting to annoy me!" Aquamarine snarled

"Yeah, so?" asked Ash

"You have no idea what you're getting into just by making yourself my enemy! Words cannot describe how much I hate you! It's just not fair!" said Aquamarine, "Look at all these people here! To them, you are an idol who stands for hope and justice! Me, I'm a symbol of chaos and will destroy everything!"

"Well isn't that what you do?" asked Ash

"No!" said Aquamarine, "The justice you fight for is a false justice, meant only to please the ignorant! What I… what the Fiends are fighting for, goes far beyond light and darkness, as we are the last ones who stand against the chaos that approaches!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash

Before Aquamarine could explain, some people started to stir, "They're waking up!" he said as he jumped into the water

"Hey wait! You can't just run out in the middle of a battle!" said Ash

"I can if there's all these bystanders around!" said Aquamarine, "We'll continue this match somewhere else! You see that island off shore? Tomorrow at sunset, be there! This will be our final match! Bring your weapons and pokémon, but come alone!" said Aquamarine as he dove and was invisible under the deep water.

"Ash!" everyone ran up to him

"What happened?" asked Ebi, "And more importantly, why do you have my EbiDex? Give me that!" he snatched it, "Never, NEVER use this again without my permission!"

"Sorry" Ash sighed… dropping to the ground and laying there… finally feeling the exhaustion and pain he endured from the battle. He was exhausted from that fight… but he was alive…

"Are you okay Ash?" some of his friends asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing…" Ash lied. He didn't want to tell them about Aquamarine… it would only worry them. "Hey" he suddenly smiled, turning to Misty, "We never did finish that sandcastle! How about it? Who's up for it?"

"Sounds great, let's do it!"

The rest of the day was spent having fun on the beach, building the sandcastle, swimming in the ocean… almost as if that earlier fight hadn't happened at all…

(Nighttime)

Nighttime soon came, and people were either having dinner or going to sleep in their rooms. Ash had invited Misty up to his room to talk. When she arrived and seated herself, Ash sat down and explained the whole situation to her.

Misty was shocked. Aquamarine had attacked everyone and knocked them out, including her! Not only that, but he had also attacked the one she loved with the intentions of killing him! "The nerve of that guy! How could he! What is he trying to accomplish?"

"He's in love with you Misty, unfortunately" said Ash as he sat down on the bed, "He's obsessed, and will do just about anything, even if it means to get rid of the other rivals by killing them all off."

"Ash, I'm worried" Misty sat next to him and held onto him, "I'm afraid that… something bad will happen to you!"

"I know…" said Ash, "I am going to fight him, even though I really don't want to"

"Then why fight him anyways!" Asked Misty

"Because if I don't… he'll keep coming for me. I can't keep running away from him, I have to face him directly" said Ash, "This isn't just because he's also after your hand, but this is also for his sake. He is so full of rage and hate that he is willing to do anything, no matter how reckless and stupid it is. The other Super Fiends turned out to be decent, and this one can't be all different!" said Ash, "He also said something about standing up for the greater good, protecting people from the coming doom and chaos. I don't know what he meant, but I also have to find out."

"Ash…"

"I need to know what he means, and I need to defeat him as well! He may have gotten stronger, but I will defeat him and I will make him see that you and I are together!" said Ash, turning and holding both of Misty's hands, "I don't want anything else to get between us! I just want to have some peace… so I can continue my journey, so I can be with you… because that's all I really want. I love you"

"Ash… I love you too" Misty leaned forwards and kissed him. "Ash, I'm not going to interfere with your fight. I won't tell anyone about this, but please, promise me you'll come back safe!"

"I promise" said Ash held her in his arms

They fell asleep that night in each other's arms. It wasn't long before morning came. The day went by all too quickly. Ash spent the time preparing himself, eating, loading up his weapons and getting ready for battle, and Misty helped him, to make sure he was relaxed and would be at full energy at the time of battle. It was near sunset, and Ash and Misty stood on the beach. Ash stepped on the QuickSilver. Misty kissed him "Go Ash, and come back safe all right?"

"I will" Ash smiled. It was the kind of smile that seemed to fill everyone with hope even in the bleakest of situations. As Ash sped off on the quicksilver towards that island, Misty smiled; she knew things were going to be all right.

(Location- Offshore Island)

"So you've arrived Ketchum…" said Aquamarine

"I see you hadn't run off" said Ash

"This will be the match that determines everything! Winner takes all! Full fledged Rupture Battle, no rules, no time limits! Absolutely anything goes!" said Aquamarine

"Just the way I like it!" said Ash.

The two readied themselves, each taking a fighting stance and holding a pokéball. This was going to be a serious fight, and not one of them were ready to lose…

_Once again it's Ash vs. Aquamarine in a full, anything goes Rupture battle! Anything can happen in this fight! Who will win? Who will give up Misty? And what is the Doom and Chaos that Aquamarine mentioned? Will they both leave this island alive? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	9. A Clue to the Deceiver?

Chapter 9- A Clue to the Deceiver?

_Aquamarine is the one of the strongest out of the Super Fiends and second only to Sky Render. His reputation portrays him as vicious fighter, whose explosive power and utter ferocity makes him nearly unbeatable. When he first left Cerulean City as a boy, he was only intending to become a great trainer and wining the heart of Misty, but now he's become a lot more. He had nearly killed himself with fierce training and reached levels in a short amount of time that many spend their entire lives trying to reach. Aquamarine could easily become the strongest warrior alive if it weren't for the rage and hatred that fills his heart and clouds his skills. No matter how much I improve, every time I fight him, I barely cheat death. It's a miracle I've survived this long against him… because while I continue to grow stronger, so does he. Aquamarine is living proof that no matter how good I get, I must always be careful and NEVER underestimate my enemies, because every fight against him could be my last… _

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Offshore Island)

The wind blew as the clouds were beginning to gather. It was cold, but the two warriors couldn't care less. Both of them were like statues, each in a fighting stance with a weapon and a pokéball. They glared at each other, just daring the other one to make the first move.

"During our first battle in the Green Forest, you won simply because of a fluke! This is the match of truth, and only the winner will leave alive!" said Aquamarine

"Says you, unlike you I'm not a psycho obsessed with killing people. This time I'll completely wipe the floor with you!" said Ash

Aquamarine glared at him as he threw his first pokéball "KRAKEN! GO!" Aquamarine released it. The giant jellyfish pokémon stood waiting for the trainer to make his commands. Ash noticed that this time the pokémon was armoured and on the end of each tentacle was a large needle, hollow so poison can be injected by the pokémon. "Perhaps you've noticed the new weaponry? I've updated and improved!"

"Doesn't matter to me! Whatever you do I'm gonna win this battle! Bulbasaur go!" Ash threw the pokéball "Bulbasaur! Use Razor leaf!" said Ash

"Bulba!" The leaves shot forwards, but bounced off the helmet

"That won't work on Kraken!" laughed Aquamarine, "Show him a water gun attack!"

"TENTACRUUUEEL!" Kraken attacked with the water technique. Bulbasaur was pushed back by the attack

"Use your constrict attack!" Said Aquamarine

"Knock him back with vine whip!" said Ash. Bulbasaur's vines swung and slapped the pokémon. Even though it was armoured, it was light and could easily be knocked back. As it fell over, Ash could see the weak spot, "Bulbasaur! Hit the black area of its body with your razor leaf attack!" Bulbasaur did as it was told. The leaves flew and struck the un-armoured part of the body, dealing heavy damaging. "Now finish it off with Solar Beam!"

"Bulbaaaaa!" Bulbasaur focused the energy into the bulb, "SAAAAAURRRR!" The powerful beam flew towards Kraken…

"TIDAL SPEAR!"

**CLASH!**

"Don't think I'll just stand back and watch my pokémon get hit!" Aquamarine stood in front of the Tentacruel, holding the trident he used to deflect Bulbasaur's attack, "Kraken, we've been polite long enough. Let's show him what you're really made of! POISON STING!"

"TENTAAAA!"

"WA!" Before Ash knew it, the Tentacruel had bounded upon Bulbasaur and wrapped up with the tentacles and had stung him multiple times before letting go. Bulbasaur lay on the ground, wounded and bleeding from all those sharp needles. He was paralysed and poisoned. "Bulbasaur return!" Ash called his pokémon back. The sky was getting dark and it began to rain. Ash growled, he had to think of a way to win this, suddenly he got an idea, "Muk! GO!" he said, "Muk's a pure poison element! None of your poison attacks will work! Defence curl!"

"Constrict him Kraken!" Aquamarine ordered. Kraken charged and attacked, wrapping the slime pokémon up, but Muk simply slid out of the grip

"As you know, defence curl will make Muk even more watery, slippery and slimy! Nothing that blender you call a pokémon can do could hurt it! POISON GAS!" Ash shouted. Muk belched out loudly, releasing toxic gas at both Aquamarine and Tentacruel.

"UGH!" Aquamarine gasped, covering his mouth before inhaling the poisonous fumes… "GRR!" he growled, twirling his trident through the air. The wind from the weapon was blowing the smoke away, "Kraken! Hydro Pump!"

"CAPTURE!" Ash threw an element capture ball, capturing the water completely. Ash smirked "You're not the only one who can interfere in a battle you know?" Ash pointed the QuickSilver at Kraken, "Use your sludge attack on the tentacles!"

"MUUUK!" Muk slapped a load of smelly, disgusting sludge at Kraken. Kraken struggled to move, but couldn't move its thin tentacles in the thick, rubbery slime. As Kraken struggled to move, Ash fired a nitro ball at it.

**BOOM!**

The armour was blown to pieces by the explosion, and not to mention it damaged the pokémon. Ash then called up Pikachu, "It can't move, so focus on power instead of accuracy! THUNDER!"

"PIKACHUUUUU!"

"CRUEEEEL!" Kraken cried out as the lightning surged through him. The jellyfish sighed one last time before it collapsed to the ground. Kraken was defeated!

"Kraken return!" Aquamarine called the pokémon back, "You'll regret that! TAKE THIS! OCEAN LANCE!" he fired a bolt of energy from the trident at Muk, causing the slime pokémon to explode.

"Muk, return!" Ash called back his pokémon. The fragments were pulled into the pokéball by the red beam and Ash placed the ball on his belt

"OGOPOGO! I CHOOSE YOU!" he said as he jumped into the air and released Gyarados. Aquamarine stood on top of its head, "USE BITE!"

"WA!" Ash exclaimed as he and the pokémon dove out of the way, "SKULL BASH!" Ash shouted and threw Pikachu with all his strength… Pikachu flew like a rocket and slammed the side of Ogopogo's armoured head, but bounced off, "That armour is too strong… I guess hitting it with your own head isn't such a good idea" he said as Pikachu slapped his leg angrily. He had hurt himself when he head-butted that armoured pokémon!

"OCEAN LANCE!" Aquamarine fired a bolt of energy

"AAAGH!" Ash screamed as he took the heavy blow in the shoulder, "Why you… WAAA!" he dove to the side, missing the harpoon strike. Ash growled, "TOTODILE! SQUIRTLE! I CHOOSE YOU!" he released his water pokémon, "That Ogopogo is nothing but trouble! Show him just how strong you are! HYDRO PUMP!"

"HYDRO PUMP!" Aquamarine shouted, as Ogopogo attacked with the water move. Both high pressure water jets struck in mid air, but Ash's two seemed to be winning, "Looks like I'll have to help!" he jumped down and pulled out his coral weapon and darted towards Squirtle, "CORAL CUDGEL!"

**WHAM!**

"SQUIIIIIR!" Aquamarine hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out!

"TOTOOO!" Totodile didn't know how to use the Hydro Pump, he only had water gun, and not to mention he was going against a pokémon stronger than him, "DIIILLE!" Ogopogo's water attack overpowered his and sent him flying

"Return!" Ash called back his two pokémon. There's no way he could beat him in a contest of strength. He had to use strategy! "He may not be my strongest water pokémon, but… KINGLER I CHOOSE YOU!" he chose the crab pokémon, "That armour is keeping us from using any electric attacks! Use that big claw of yours and tear that Gyarados' armour right open!" said Ash, "ATTACK, KINGLER!"

"KOKIIING!" Kingler moved forwards, readying its claw

"Devour him Ogopogo! CRUNCH!" Aquamarine ordered

"GROAR!" Ogopogo roared as it lunged forwards, ready to eat the large crab…

"CRABHAMMER!" Ash shouted

**SLAM!**

"GROO!" The powerful hit from the claw sent the Gyarados' head spinning to the left.

"NOW USE YOUR CLAW TO PIERCE THE ARMOUR!" Ash shouted

"KO-KING!" Kingler attacked with its gigantic claw and struck into the side with all its might, cutting through and leaving a big hole in the armour that protected the neck.

"HYPER BEAM!" Ash shouted. Kingler fired a beam from its claw into the hole. There was a large explosion from inside and Ogopogo roared as it fell to the ground, not to mention the helmet and the armour protecting the neck fell off. Ogopogo roared in agony as it hit the ground, struggling to get up, "That did especially a lot of damage because I hit its weak point!" said Ash

"A weak point?" Aquamarine exclaimed

"I bet you didn't know, but since Gyarados heads are really heavy, their necks are easy to injure! Not only that, but lots of the armour is gone as well! And that means… HYDROTHUNDER!" Ash shouted

"KO-KIIIINGG!"

"PIKACHUUUU!"

The two elements flew into the air. The water carried the electricity as it flew into Ogopogo's face and into its mouth. Electricity surged through the pokémon's body and Ogopogo fainted from the attack "NO!" Aquamarine exclaimed

Ash called Kingler back because his other water pokémon were out and he'd need a strong one if he needed to use a UniStrike. "Aquamarine, we're halfway done! So why don't you just call out Leviathan so we can beat him so then we can get to beating you?" asked Ash, him and his pokémon were ready to fight.

"You may have gotten past my other two, but don't think you'll survive this one! LEVIATHAN! GO!"

"FERALIGAATROOOOAAAR!" Leviathan roared. As usual it was heavily armoured from top to bottom and was armed with blades, talons, spikes, but the weapons and armour looked deadlier than before

"That Leviathan… really looks dangerous" said Ash, "Oh well! Looks can be deceiving! Attack him P…"

"HYDRO PUMP!" Aquamarine yelled

"WA!"

"PIKA!"

Both Ash and Pikachu were slammed by the water blast. They both growled and got up. Ash took a fighting stance and Pikachu's cheeks were sparking. Aquamarine took a fighting stance and Leviathan was ready for battle.

"HAAAAA!" Ash charged towards Aquamarine

"YAAAAA!" Aquamarine charged towards Ash

As the two trainers engaged themselves in combat, Leviathan attacked with his claws, slashing down at the tiny Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu dodged and shot some electricity back up at Leviathan. Leviathan didn't feel the electricity because his armour protected him from such attacks. Leviathan stamped on the ground with his feet, trying to crush the yellow rodent, "PIKAAAAA!" Pikachu exclaimed as Leviathan stepped on his tail. Pikachu growled, turned around and bit hard into Leviathan's un-armoured foot, also sending a current of electricity through the water pokémon while he was at it.

"GATOR!" Leviathan exclaimed and jumped back. Leviathan growled and swung its hand, slapping Pikachu to the side. The two pokémon continued to battle, unguided by their trainers.

"SILVER BULLET!" Ash swung his arm, his punch strengthened by the rocket boost

"CORAL CUDGEL!" Aquamarine roared, swinging the heavy cudgel…

**SMASH!**

"GRR!" The two of them were thrown back, their attacks were evenly matched! They both struck again and again, deflecting each other's hits with their weapon. Whenever one could hit the other, the blow was soon returned. Aquamarine had more power, but Ash was more durable to attacks. They were too equal. Both combatants jumped back and panting, "You're… really strong…" panted Ash

"You too…" Aquamarine also panted. Ash was completely different from their first battle in the Green Forest… he has now matured into a full fledged fighter. This fight would go on forever if he didn't go at it with all his strength. Though Aquamarine usually valued honour as much as Sky Render, and the fact that Ash was such a good opponent would've made Aquamarine change his mind about Ash and not hate him so much, but the fact remains that Ash had stolen Misty. The thought of those two together made his blood boil… He growled and lashed out at Ash. "RHAAA!"

**SMACK! BAM! POW!**

Ash took several heavy blows. Ash stepped back, dazed. Aquamarine pulled out his trident "DEEP SKEWER!"

"AH!" Ash exclaimed… feeling the cold points of the trident strike into his stomach…

"I've been waiting so long to do this!" Aquamarine smiled evilly as he pushed it harder into Ash's gut, "Come on! Feel the pain! For all those blows you dealt me, emotional and physical, SUFFER!"

"Ah… AHHHHH!" Ash screamed,

Aquamarine began to laugh "I WIN!"

"Just kidding" Ash smirked, "SILVER BULLET!"

**SMACK!**

"AAAGH!" Aquamarine screamed when Ash delivered a powerful hook, strengthened by the boosters on the QuickSilver, and was sent flying to the side… Aquamarine got up, "What! No! I skewered your guts! How on could you still be alive…?"

"Weren't paying attention to Ebi back at Jolt's bunker, were you? I've got a mesh inside my clothing protecting me!" Ash smirked, "Not only has it worked well in protecting me, but carrying around the extra weight has made me even stronger!"

"So that's it…" Aquamarine growled, "Damn… if you're immune to stab wounds, there's only one thing left to do… CORAL CUDGEL!" He slammed Ash on the leg, making him fall over

"WA!" Ash exclaimed, clutching his leg where he was hit…

"If you can't be impaled because of that armour, then I'll simply have to crush your insides with my strength! TIDAL SPEAR!" he swung the trident.

**SMACK!**

Ash was sent flying. "URGH!" Ash exclaimed. He got up, he could see Pikachu and Leviathan fighting, and Pikachu was losing against the big water pokémon, "I'll have to even the odds a bit!" he said as he pulled out several nitro balls…

"GATROAAAR!" Leviathan roared and slammed Pikachu to the ground. Pikachu was exhausted, and because he can't hurt this enemy with electricity, he couldn't win. Leviathan tossed Pikachu up and opened his jaws, he was crunch this mouse. Pikachu closed his eyes, expecting to be dead, when suddenly…

**KABOOM!**

Pikachu opened his eyes and was shocked to see that Ash had him in his arms. And furthermore Leviathan was on the ground, unconscious! Ash had used the QuickSilver's Silver Bullet to speed forwards and grab Pikachu, at the same time replace him with a load of Nitro balls the second Leviathan crunched! Leviathan was tough, but even he couldn't handle something like that. Leviathan fainted! "That's the last one of your pokémon Aquamarine!" said Ash, "You're all alone now!"

"That's fine with me" Aquamarine said as he called his pokémon back, then taking a fighting stance, "It just means I'll have you all to myself! HA!" He suddenly darted forward and kicked Ash, sending him flying and hitting a coconut tree

**DONK! DONK! DONK! DONK!**

"ACK! OUCH! GAH! OWWWW!" Ash exclaimed as four coconuts fell on his head one after the other "You'll pay for that!" Ash growled, a tear in the corner of his eye as he grabbed all the coconuts, "HAAA!" he flung them all at Aquamarine

"JAVELIN RAIN!" Aquamarine threw the javelins. Each one nailed a coconut and they fell to the ground. When he looked at Ash, he was gone "Huh? Where did he go?"

"SILVER BULLET!"

"PIKACHUUUUU!

**KASMAAAACK!**

"AAAAAGH!" Aquamarine took a really heavy hit. One on the left side of head from Ash's Silver Bullet, and on the other side Pikachu used skull bash.

"Nice work Pikachu!" Ash high-fived his pokémon as Aquamarine gasped and fell to his knees, "That was payback for the coconuts!"

"Grr… to think that I could be brought down to my knees by such weaklings…!"

**POW!**

Ash kicked him and Aquamarine fell, "If you don't give up, I'll bring you down to more than your knees, but down to your grave! You lose. Misty stays with me."

"GRRRRR… NO… SHE… WON'T!" Aquamarine snarled as he grabbed Ash by the leg and twisted, causing Ash to stumble. "All these years I've spent training pokémon!" Aquamarine hit him, "All that time I spent mastering the art of combat…!" he struck Ash in the stomach, and "All those wounds I've suffered throwing off the shackles that bind this world, and fighting the servants of the Deceiver! AGH!"

"Whoa, you need to cool down Aquamarine" Ash said as he caught his arm, spun, tripped him and pinned him to the ground, "Shackles? Deceiver? What are you talking about?"

"GRRRRRR! GET OFF ME!" Aquamarine threw Ash off and grabbed his trident and tried to stab, but Ash deflected it and attacked, "The deceiver who seeks to destroy this world and reshape it as his own… the same deceiver who has cast its shadow above our heads, and will soon plunge our world into chaos!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash as they continued fighting…

"GRAAA!" Aquamarine knocked him back as he grabbed his trident and twirled it. The dark and rainy sky grew even darker and rainier, "BLACK SQUALL!"

**WHOOOSH!**

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

"PIKAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone except Aquamarine was lifted off the ground into the air by the hurricane he with his trident. Ash and Pikachu screamed as they flew up into the air

**SPLASH!**

They landed in the water with all the other debris of trees, coconuts and a whole lot of other junk. Ash coughed, "MAN! Couldn't he have taken it a little easier? I only asked what the Deceiver was!" He gasped, grabbing onto a floating tree. It wasn't his fault he didn't know… how could he understand what Aquamarine was talking about if he was gonna act so cryptic? Ash looked at the island, he could see Aquamarine dive into the water and moving towards him with incredible speed. Ash quickly pulled off the QuickSilver and attached it to his feet.

"TIDAL SPEAR!" Aquamarine shouted and swung his trident.

Ash had boarded the QuickSilver just in a nick of time. He rose above the water and barely missed Aquamarine. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder. Ash smirked, "Don't think you can get me just because I'm in the water!"

"So what if the water doesn't give you any weaknesses? It gives me strength! OCEAN LANCE!"

**CRASH!**

"WAAAA!" Ash exclaimed. The strength of the Ocean Lance was strong, but when Aquamarine was in the water it was even stronger!

"TIDAL SPEAR!" Aquamarine swung the weapon. The force of it created a huge wave that knocked Ash, QuickSilver and all into the water. Ash quickly tried to get out, but before he rose, Aquamarine sped forwards and slammed him on the knee with the coral cudgel

"AAGH!" Ash exclaimed, holding onto his knee. "WHY YOU!" He pulled out several nitro balls and threw them into the water. Aquamarine dove as they exploded.

Ash stood there, waiting to see if any hit when all of the sudden Ash felt his trainer instincts kick in. It was telling him, the danger was… "RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Aquamarine's voice shouted

"Huh!" Ash looked back. Before he could react…

"TIDAL SPEAR!" Aquamarine slammed him with the energy wave, dealing heavy damage

Ash screamed as he fell back. He got up and panted, trying to fight back against Aquamarine's fierce onslaught, but it was no use. Aquamarine was a lot stronger than him. Ash was getting desperate. Aquamarine being in the water made him stronger and faster! He couldn't win like this! He had to get back to land! "MAXIMUM AFTERBURNER!"

"Trying to escape? I think not! OCEAN LANCE!" He fired a bolt of energy and it hit Ash on the back. Ash groaned, his back was smoking, but kept on course. Aquamarine dove underneath and swam very fast, surfacing right in front of him, "TIDAL SPEAR!" he hit him with a huge wave of energy. Ash tried to turn and run again, but Aquamarine pulled out the net, "CAPTURE NET!" he shouted as he pulled him close. Focusing his energy, he struck, "TERROR OF THE DEEP!"

**CRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ash screamed. He was in pain. This was the toughest battle ever. This enemy's long-range attacks were stronger than Grand Dreamer's and he was more dangerous in close combat than Chaos Reaper! He fell into the water, but struggled to stay upright as he was hit again

"What a loser! Why can't you just accept it? You can't win!" Aquamarine said as he sped forwards, pulling out the trident, "Even with that Special Mesh protecting you, this move at full power will pierce even your defence! PREPARE YOURSELF ASH KETCHUM!" he leapt out of the water and dove down towards Ash, "DEEP SKEWER!"

"NO!" Ash moved to the side, moved missing it. "SILVER BULLET!" he shouted. The QuickSilver was still on his feet, but it still shot upwards and slammed Aquamarine on the chin. As Aquamarine was dazed, Ash shouted, "MAXIMUM AFTERBURN!" the boosters flared and singed Aquamarine as Ash zoomed and finally reached land and jumped off the QuickSilver. He pulled it to his arm, and it closed around his forearm and fist, so now it was a weapon. "AGH…!" Ash gasped… falling to his knees and breathing heavily… his body was racked with pain, it hurt to breathe… and he could see Aquamarine coming towards him once more… "Aquamarine…" He spoke, trying to delay fighting, for just a little bit longer… "The deceiver… what is it?"

"Then listen closely!" said Aquamarine, "Misty told you I left Cerulean City as a vain attempt to become stronger and win her heart? That is only the half truth… the real reason I left was to grow strong… stronger than any mere pokémon master… strong enough to protect her from the destruction heading our way! I have nearly killed myself to acquire this power, so I can be strong to free myself…!"

"Free yourself from what?" asked Ash

"From the grasp of the Kaiser Cult… the Shadow of the Deceiver!" he shouted

"Wa?" asked Ash

"They have cast a shroud of darkness over itself and hidden itself from the world, and while it remains invisible, it continues to grow in power and will consume us all!" Aquamarine shouted, attacking. Ash deflected the hits, but barely, "We the Super Fiends… though branded as wanted criminals, we are also the only ones stand between the deceiver and its goal!" Simply talking about this 'Deceiver' seemed to make Aquamarine burn with rage… "All you ignorant people… simply because you hear we're criminals, you seek to defeat us… all who challenge Sky Render stands for the destruction of this world, all of you are aiding THEM in their goal!"

"AGH!" Ash felt a sharp pain. Aquamarine had struck so hard that one of the prongs pierced the armour Ebi made. Ash groaned and stepped back, "(_I won't let this psycho intimidate me…_)" he gritted his teeth and ignored the pain. He didn't know what he meant by Deceiver… but he did note it involved the Kaiser Cult… "(_Again with the Kaiser Cult… why do their names keep coming up?_)" Though Ash didn't really understand, talk about the cult and deceiver seemed to make Aquamarine angry, and when he is mad, he wastes his energy. If Ash could get him mad enough, he'd go completely out of control and start lashing out, forgetting to defend himself properly or fight professionally, he would be at the point where Ash would be able to beat him! "You keep talking about this Deceiver like it's actually something serious!"

"What?" said Aquamarine, "You don't believe me?"

"Why should I believe the ramblings of a psycho Super Fiend?" said Ash

"Y-YOU…" Aquamarine growled

"You're an idiot who'll believe anything! That's why Misty hates you, and loves me!" Ash smirked, "And frankly, this Deceiver sounds made up! If it's really plaguing the world like you say it's doing, then I've got no problem with it! Frankly, I like it the way it is! This 'deceiver' you speak of is probably a good thing!" said Ash

"What…?" Aquamarine was shocked, "You mean you support the Deceiver?"

"So what if I do?" said Ash, not really knowing what this was all about.

"YOU…" Aquamarine's voice was bitter, with the most hatred Ash has ever felt. Anger was radiating from his body

"(_All right!_)" Ash thought, "(_When he's this angry, he'll lash out, wasting all his energy, and then I'll strike! All I have to do is endure it… which shouldn't be a problem. If I can do it, then this battle is won!_)" Ash thought, but then Ash saw something strange. There was a golden glow that began to surround Aquamarine's body, "Ah… that light… it can't be…!"

**KASMACK!**

"WAAAAAA!"

**CRASH!**

Aquamarine had dashed forwards before Ash could even see him move. Ash groaned as he got up, and gasped as he saw Aquamarine! His body was radiating with energy, each of his weapons were glowing… "N-NO WAY!" Ash exclaimed… that light… it was the power of one! "AH… N… NO… IT'S NOT POSSIBLE…!" Ash gasped when he realised something else. The light had not enveloped Aquamarine and changed his form the way it did the other fiends. It… it couldn't be…! Aquamarine… he was a chosen one!

"Surprised… Ketchum?" Aquamarine asked, he had calmed down a bit, but he was still full of hate and anger, "This is power you can never hope to match… the Power of One. Just like the mighty Sky Render… I too am a Chosen One… HA!"

**SLAM!**

"AAAAGH!" Ash flew and crashed into a tree. He wasn't given a moment's rest because Aquamarine charged again, "WHOA!" Ash moved away from Aquamarine's punch as it split the tree in half. Ash got up and swung his fist to hit him, but Aquamarine was a lot faster. He caught Ash's fist, countered it and hit him, sending him flying back.

"I wasn't even trying" said Aquamarine

"Damn…!" Ash said, holding onto his face. His nose was bleeding heavily and was surely broken. "GRRR!" Ash gritted hit teeth as he got up, "I'm not scared of you! Just because I'm fighting an opponent who's using the power of one doesn't mean anything!" he said bravely as he stood up straight, "Come at me with all you got!"

"Fine" Aquamarine took a fighting stance

"(_Damn. I'm gonna die._)" Ash sweatdropped, "WA!" He exclaimed as Aquamarine ran forwards and started hitting him. Aquamarine punched at him, and Ash managed to block with the QuickSilver, but the hit sent him sliding back a few steps, and when Ash looked at the QuickSilver he was sure he saw a dent. Aquamarine attacked Ash, and Ash was having the most difficult time defending. "DEEP SKEWER!" He struck Ash in the leg with his trident

"AAAAAAAAGGGGH!" Ash screamed. The trident had pierced into his leg and injured him badly. It didn't end there. Aquamarine punched him hard, sending him flying back a good distance away. Ash held onto his wounded leg. The crippling injury Aquamarine inflicted was painful

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, standing in front of Aquamarine

"No! Pikachu!" said Ash

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu jumped and fired lightning at Aquamarine. The Super Fiend simply raised his hand and let the lightning hit him. It didn't matter because he didn't feel anything. Aquamarine slapped Pikachu to the ground, and then kicked the mouse, sending him into the air and landing near Ash. Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu and held him protectively in his arms.

Ash growled. Aquamarine had injured him and hurt Pikachu, but what for? The Deceiver, that was Aquamarine's reason. Just who or what is the Deceiver? What could it have done to make Aquamarine even more determined to kill than when he does it so he could win Misty? Ash just didn't know what was going on! He was so confused, and he was gonna die… "NO!" Ash got up, holding Pikachu, and struggling because of the injury on his leg, "I've made a promise to Misty that I'll come back to her… and I always keep my promises! Even if Aquamarine's a Chosen one, so what? She believes in me, and that is more than enough!" Aquamarine was getting closer, "Go ahead Aquamarine, I'm not afraid of you! COME AND GET ME!" he shouted.

"It is over" said Aquamarine as he pulled out his trident, "Nothing will protect you now. And Sky Render doesn't help supporters of the Deceiver so don't count on him coming to save you. PREPARE TO DIE, ASH KETCHUM!" Aquamarine howled, whirling his glowing Trident through the air as he charged towards Ash…

_The battle between Ash and Aquamarine has gotten even more serious, as Aquamarine demonstrates that HE is also a Chosen one, with the ability to use the Power of One! Even if Ash were to use the power of one himself, would he be a match for the powerful Aquamarine? And just WHAT is the deal with this Deceiver he keeps talking about? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	10. A Battle Between Chosen Ones

Chapter 10- A Battle between Chosen Ones

_Throughout the ages, Chosen Ones have always existed… one emerging every few generations, and rising in the world as a saviour… however, things seem to have changed. Though there's supposed to be only one, in this generation has given now rise to three… myself, Sky Render, and now Aquamarine. When I first discovered this ability, I thought I was invincible, that I held a power no one else could ever attain… and it was a huge shock for me to learn that there is another with the same… no… powers that far surpass my own. The Power of One, that power had always served as a force to protect me… but now, it is being used by my opponent whose sole purpose is to destroy me. Right now, I'm in a dangerous situation, Aquamarine is already a stronger man than I am… and with the power of one on his side, who knows what he's truly capable of? Right now, this is my last chance… the final match between me and Aquamarine, it all ends here. The last thing that can pull me through is a miracle, and I've been having too little of those… oh and by the way, note from Mikazuchi, this chapter's violent, so don't read if you're scared easily._

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Offshore Island)

**CLANG!**

Ash raised his QuickSilver in defence just in time, as Aquamarine's fist struck so hard, it sent the black-haired trainer sliding back by the force. "Agh…!" Ash scowled, feeling his arm trembling, and looking at the QuickSilver, he could see a dent. For Aquamarine to be able to dent the metal of the indestructible board was unbelievable… and a direct blow to Ash's body could be lethal. Ash growled as he got up. All thoughts of calling out his pokémon were dismissed, because this Chosen One was something far beyond their level… Aquamarine could tear them apart…

"I hated you enough before I knew you support the Deceiver" said Aquamarine, "Now that I know your true colours, you can DIE and ROT like the garbage you are… after I KILL YOU!" Aquamarine lashed out again. Ash continuously tried to block his hits, trying to block out the pain in his arms from blocking such powerful strikes, and the already existing pain in his injured leg. Aquamarine swung at him again and again, and Ash kept moving… trying to escape the attacks…

"AH!" Ash exclaimed as he fell and hit the ground, panting heavily. Ash coughed, he was out of breath. He wouldn't be able to go on much longer. In front of him, he could see Aquamarine beginning to charge. Ash aimed his arm to the side and shouted "SILVER BULLET!" he shot to the side and avoided Aquamarine. Ash groaned and got up, holding Pikachu protectively, he struggled to stay upright. He was in an unbelievable amount of pain, not only from the severe beating he had taken, but his right shin had been stabbed by the trident, and he was only able to move through sheer force of will. His mouth bled and the bleeding running down his forehead to his face made it hard to keep his right eye open, he had to keep wiping it off. The bones on his right arm were cracked from blocking those hits, and a number of his ribs were broken. Ash growled as Aquamarine charged at him and attacked.

**KAPOW!**

Aquamarine slammed him and sent him flying. Ash spun through the air and hit the ground hard. "It's over. He's dead" said Aquamarine. Ash groaned and Aquamarine sighed "Hmm… Still alive?"

Ash was getting up again, but fell to the ground. He was dizzy and in a lot of pain "Heh… not dead, not dead…!" he forced a smile, "You knock me down, I'll get right back up! You can break my arms, legs and body, but not my spirit!" said Ash. Though Ash did seem confident, the truth was that he was suffering a great deal. Ash felt sick in his stomach, and turned to the side, gagging a bit as he coughed up blood. He had as many internal injuries as he did external. "Urgh… stay strong…" he said to himself, wobbling… trying not to let himself fall… it felt like if he fell again he wouldn't be able to get up… "Take this…!" Ash charged towards Aquamarine…

"Why don't you just die?" asked Aquamarine as he slammed the staggering Ash, making him stumble back, struggling to stand. "If you refuse to die, then I'll keep hitting you until you drown in your blood!" Aquamarine shouted as he punched Ash again and again

"GRRRR!" Ash growled, "NO!"

**SLAM!**

"AGH!" Aquamarine exclaimed as Ash hit him hard. Aquamarine stepped back, his jaw in pain… Ash's fist had almost broken it. Aquamarine growled, "Big mistake! HA!"

**CRAAACK!**

Ash screamed in agony as he flew and hit the ground again, after Aquamarine's fist had connected with his body… Ash was close to throwing up. The strength of Aquamarine's fist seemed to have shattered many of his bones. Tears were coming from Ash's eyes. He has reached his limit. He was defeated.

"Ketchum, you are no ordinary adversary" Aquamarine said, "I have dealt blows that would kill any normal man… but you are by no means normal. But it's over for you now… you can no longer resist with that broken body…" Aquamarine pulled out the trident, "It's over!" he said as he charged towards Ash

Ash gasped… writing in pain. He knew Aquamarine was coming towards him, but he couldn't do anything about it. Aquamarine was using the Power of One, and no matter what Ash couldn't beat him like this. Ash cursed at himself, he had broken his promises! He had failed Misty! He was too weak to win and because of that, he'll never see her again! Ash was angry. "_If only I was stronger…"_ he said to himself as he struggled to get up… if only he knew how to draw out the Power of One… "_But strength alone isn't enough… why do I fight? It's not simply because I have strength…" _He gritted his teeth as he painfully got up. "_No… why I fight… it's because I have a purpose… my friends… Misty… it is my duty… I have to protect them. That's why… that's why I can't lose…_" Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath… clearing his mind of all thoughts and calming his soul. Aquamarine was getting closer, but Ash remained calm… At the last moment, when Aquamarine raised the trident and thrust it down on him, Ash's eyes shot open…!

**SMACK!**

"AAAAGGHH!" Aquamarine screamed. He groaned and shook his head, but gasped in as he saw Ash. "It's not possible! I had you! No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he screamed… seeing the light around Ash, "YOU'RE… YOU'RE A CHOSEN ONE?"

"Yeah, that's right Aquamarine" said Ash, standing up. All the blood on his face and clothing were gone, and all the injuries he had taken were fully healed. His QuickSilver arm was glowing with the golden light of the Power of One. Ash smirked "LET'S GO PIKACHU!" he shouted "YAAAAA!"

"PIKAAAA!" Both the trainer and pokémon attacked Aquamarine at the same time. Aquamarine raised his arms and defended himself from the powerful punch Ash threw, but he couldn't block the powerful Skull Bash from Pikachu.

Aquamarine growled, not letting himself fall. "TIDAL SPEAR" he attacked with his powerful technique. It sliced right through several trees, but Ash and Pikachu simply ducked the attack, and both of them attacked Aquamarine again. "AGH!"

"What's the matter Aquamarine?" asked Ash, "You can only dish out pain, but when it comes to taking it yourself, you're too much of a wimp?"

"That's not it!" said Aquamarine, "Since when were you a chosen one! How did you use the power of one like that?"

"You know, I was just about to ask you the same thing!" said Ash, "I've been a Chosen one for quite a while now, but I never thought you'd be one too! I mean, I've never seen you use a shining sphere or anything, not like me!"

At this, Aquamarine smiled an evil smile, "Well thank you Ketchum for telling me that." He said as he stood up, "You use a shining sphere? That means this battle is already won for me" He took a deep breath "Let me explain, but only because you're new. You see, there are different levels to the power of one. The first level is when you acquire the shining sphere. That ball of light will power up yourself and a specific weapon when you use the power of one." He smirked, "However, when you grow in strength and skill, a Chosen One _evolves_… reaching the next level… Level II to be exact, and the sphere had fused with my heart! And strength of a Level II is five times stronger than Level I can ever be!" He smiled evilly, "And beyond that… is Level III, something that has only been achieved by Sky Render himself… having five times the strength of Level II!" said Aquamarine, "The difference in strength between each level is far too vast… you stand no chance against me!"

"Oh yeah?" said Ash, "We'll see about that!"

"Enough talk!" said Aquamarine, "From here on we fight!"

"For once, I agree!" said Ash as they charged at each other once more…

The ground seemed to shake as Ash and Aquamarine fought each other with all their might. They were going all out, neither of them was holding back one bit.

"HAAAA!" Ash and Aquamarine roared as their fists, charged with the golden light struck one another's at full strength. The two shouted out as they both felt the full force surge through one another, but Ash screamed out has he was were thrown back… Aquamarine's fist had overpowered his… "Ngh…! Argh…!" Ash gasped, his eyes closed as he was writing on his back… "Huh?" his eyes opened when he felt a drop of water on his nose… he blinked as he looked up. "Rain?"

"Do you see that Ketchum? The earth itself is responding to our battle…" Aquamarine smiled as the air grew colder… dark clouds were gathering, the wind was blowing stronger, and the waves were growing increasingly violent, as if a storm was approaching… "We are Chosen Ones… blessed by the gods and granted this power from the earth itself. As we fight, its like the very forces of nature are clashing…"

"Heh.. somehow I believe you…" Ash smirked as he rose to his feet. "I can feel it… this is no ordinary storm…" The sky became darker, and the rain began to fall heavily… the waves cracked hard against the shore, the water reached higher than their shins before receding back into the ocean. This storm was growing stronger… "HAAAA!" the two of them charged towards one another, as thunder crashed violently in the distance…

(Meanwhile in Seaside Town Whitesand)

"What's going on here!" Brock shouted over the heavy wind as rain was falling heavily from the sky

"The weather was so peaceful just now… and then suddenly this storm just blew out of nowhere!" Tracey had one eye closed as the wind blew harder, hanging onto his bandana before the wind took it off.

"AAAH!" Amaebi who was carrying an umbrella screamed as a huge gust of wind pulled it right out of her hands. "No!" she made a run to grab it, but the winds blew violently, lifting her skirt up… "AH!" she exclaimed, stopping and holding it down…

"QUIT EYEING HER YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Ebi shouted and punched Brock, who had an enormous grin on his face. He quickly ran over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders "We got to get inside quick! This isn't just a storm, it's a hurricane!"

As the others started to run, only Misty was left standing there. Undaunted by the fierce wind and rain, she looked in the distance at the island offshore… in which the storm seemed to be centred around. "Ash…" she said quietly to herself. She knew this was no ordinary storm… she knew this had to do with Ash. Right now, Ash was fighting on that island… he was in danger. Misty closed her eyes and looked down, "I must have faith in him…" she said to herself, clasping her hands, "Please Ash… be careful." And with that, she took off with the others, to safety.

(Location- Offshore Island)

"ARGH!" Ash gasped, reeling back in pain from a powerful blow to the face.

"DEEP SKEWER!" Aquamarine aimed his trident at Ash's heart and trust the weapon…

"HMM!" Ash quickly let himself fall back, the weapon didn't even touch him. "HAA!" he sprung back to his feet and shouter, "SILVER BULLET!" Ash shouted, swinging his arm, strengthened by the boosters at Aquamarine, but the fiend had blocked with his trident. He was thrown back by the impact, but avoided any real damage. "C'mon Pikachu! Let's attack him together!" Ash shouted

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said as both him and Ash dashed to attack Aquamarine

"TIDAL SPEAR!"

**SMASH!**

"WAAAA!"

"PIKAAA!"

Both Ash and Pikachu were hit by energy attack and were thrown back. Both of them rubbed their heads and simply shook it off before attacking again. "What!" Aquamarine exclaimed as he dodged the punches and kicks, "(_That's strange, I know that a hit like that wouldn't kill Ketchum, but it should've crushed that mouse! What's going on?_)" he wondered

"PIKACHU!"

**THUD! BZZZAP!**

"UGH!" Aquamarine exclaimed as Pikachu tackled him in the stomach. As Pikachu used the Skull Bash, he also released a powerful surge of electricity. Aquamarine gasped, as he jumped back "(_Something's definitely not normal about that Pikachu! That hurt a lot more than it should have… it's just a pokémon! Even level 100 pokémon shouldn't be able to hurt me that much! What's going on!_)" Aquamarine was distracted by his thoughts "WAGH!" He yelped as Ash hit him

"THUNDER!" Ash roared

"PIKACHUU!" Pikachu jumped up and attacked with lightning before Aquamarine can catch it in the trident

"AAAGH!" Aquamarine screamed. Completely soaked with rain water, he felt the electricity moved through his body with even more strength than normal. His muscles tensed up and he could barely move. The attack had paralysed him…!

"HAAA!" Ash charged forwards towards Aquamarine, striking him across the face with all his strength! Again and again, he kept punching him, Aquamarine was stunned by the lightning and unable to do anything…!

"RHAAA!" Aquamarine suddenly roared, swinging his clenched fist…

**KAPOW!**

"AAAAAHH!" Ash screamed as he felt Aquamrine's mighty fist and was sent flying through the air, hitting the ground hard.

Aquamarine growled, "You may be able to shock me, but I'm too strong to be fully paralysed" his feet shifted as he took a fighting stance

Ash and Pikachu smirked and stood ready for an attack, but nothing came

"That Pikachu… he may be at Level 100… but for him to be able to hurt me… it can only mean one thing" Aquamarine stared at Pikachu, "The Power of One is supposed to affect the Chosen One only… but the bond between the Pikachu and the trainer is so great that the pokémon has become a part of him, and the Shining Sphere is taking it literally… he has also been strengthened by the Power of One!"

"Huh?" Ash and Pikachu looked at each other. It's true… Pikachu hadn't even noticed it… he felt far stronger than before!

"You're a Level I Chosen One, and Pikachu is a Level 100 pokémon. With your power strengthening him… it's as if your Pikachu is at level 200!" Aquamarine growled…

"Level 200…?" Ash gasped… he never thought such a level was possible… "Heh… then in that case… with a Chosen One and a Level 200 pokémon fighting you, along with you being paralysed… the odds are stacked against you! So why not just give up?"

"Hmph! A Level I Chosen One and Level 200 Pikachu…" Aquamarine spat to the side, "Such puny opponents… Being handicapped like this only makes this a fairer fight!" Aquamarine took a fighting stance, "Don't believe me? Come get me!"

"All right! You asked for it! LET'S GO PIKACHU! QUICK ATTACK!" Ash shouted

"PIKA!" Pikachu dashed forwards and jumped to hit Aquamarine

"CORAL CUDGEL!"

**TWACK!**

Aquamarine swung the heavy cudgel like a baseball bat and sent Pikachu flying

"No! Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he aimed his arm upwards, "SILVER BULLET!" he shot upwards and caught Pikachu, and landed smoothly

"HA!" Aquamarine thrust his fist at Ash's face

"WA!" Ash moved his head to the side… his eyes opened wide, though Aquamarine's fist hadn't hit him, he could feel the wind from the swing…! So powerful…! "AGH!" he screamed when he felt Aquamarine's other hand slam his stomach! Ash gasped, bending forward in pain… the air knocked right out of his lungs… "Ngh… agh…!" Ash gasped… that punch was so strong…! "AAAGH!" Ash screamed as Aquamarine uppercutted him! Ash growled and got up, and began wildly attacking Aquamarine, but the Level II Chosen One didn't even seem to feel his hits! "AAAAAH!" Ash screamed as Aquamarine's own fist sent him flying back!

"It's over" Aquamarine said as he approached Ash, gripping the trident. Even paralyzed… he was just so strong. This fight was a complete replay of their first battle at the Green Forest… he was so much stronger than Ash…!

"GRR…" Ash did some movements with his hands before Aquamarine reached him, "(_Here goes nothing…_)" he thought

"DEEP SKEWER!" Aquamarine thrust the trident

"TERROR OF THE DEEP!" Ash shouted

"WHAT!" Aquamarine exclaimed at the last second…

**CRASH!**

"AAAAGH!" Aquamarine screamed as the crystal-blue beam hit him

"YES!" Ash jumped, "It worked!"

Aquamarine groaned as he struggled to get up. He was badly bruised and very shaken up from the attack, "What was that! How did you…" he stuttered, still trying to figure out what just happened

"I figured out how to do it! Concentrating your body's energy, the necessary movements and how to release it… after seeing you do it so many times, It wasn't so hard to figure it out myself! The only real challenge was changing to moves to do it without a trident. Frankly, it's not that complicated!" Ash smirked

"…" Aquamarine was in total shock

"It may be a lot weaker than yours, but for me to be able to use the technique simply by watching is quite an achievement wouldn't you say?"

"YOU…" Aquamarine snarled, his voice full of bitter hatred "First you take Misty away from me… NOW you're stealing my techniques? YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!"

"HA!" Ash immediately reacted, punching out with all his strength, but Aquamarine ducked

"HYAAAAA!" Aquamarine screamed as he elbowed Ash at the back of the head

"AGH!" Ash fell face down into the sand

"RRRRR…" Aquamarine snarled, he was a wild animal now. As Ash got up, Aquamarine attacked, "RAAAAAAARRRR!"

"AGH!" Ash exclaimed as Aquamarine dove on him and started punching him, "GET OFF!" Ash shouted as he aimed his arm up, "SILVER BULLET!" he was pulled out of Aquamarine's grip

"PIKA!" Pikachu attacked with thunder, but Aquamarine rolled to the side, dodging it

"OCEAN LANCE!" Aquamarine pulled out the trident and fired the bolt of blue energy at Pikachu from the end of it. Pikachu felt the force of the blow and was sent flying, but struggled to get up. He wasn't about to give up just yet! "HA!" he slammed Pikachu to the ground, but he got back up. Aquamarine continued to beat Pikachu, but every time he slammed the pokémon down, Pikachu kept getting back up and attacking him. "Did Ketchum's stubbornness rub off on you or what? STAY DOWN!"

"STOP THAT!" Ash screamed as he got up and charged at Aquamarine

**SMACK!**

"AGH!" Aquamarine stumbled back. He shook his head and spat out a tooth. He growled, "BIG MISTAKE! CORAL CUDGEL!"

**WHAM!**

"NGH!" Ash exclaimed as Aquamarine hit him on the waist. Aquamarine didn't give him a second's rest and hit him again. Aquamarine continued to bludgeon him with the heavy coral weapon, but Ash kept taking them!

Aquamarine was panting, "huff… (_Ketchum…! Why won't he quit? No matter how much I hit him, he completely shrugs it off and refuses to stay down! And his pokémon's no better!_)"Aquamarine growled as he looked at Pikachu who got up and was gonna continue fighting "GRRR! I don't care if they don't want to lose! If you won't stay down, I'll break your bones so you can never move again!" He roared as he attacked again, "there's no way you can beat me! Puny weaklings!"

"Heh-heh-heh…" Ash laughed weakly as he got up "It's true you're stronger than me… way stronger… but you won't win!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Aquamarine swung the weapon again, but Ash easily stepped to the side and missed

"The way you fight… you're too predictable. Your attacks are nothing more than mere a show of strength, nothing special. If all the other Super Fiends had power like yours, you'd be the weakest one. And frankly I think you already are!" said Ash

"WHAT! TAKE THAT BACK!" He screamed as he pulled out his trident and jabbed.

Ash stepped to the side and caught the trident, "Out of all the Fiends, you're mentally the weakest one. All you ever do is whine about your revenge. You leave a trail of destruction behind you everywhere you go, and injure countless people just because you feel like it!" Ash said as he stepped away from all of Aquamarine's swings, "You say you want Misty and wants her to like you back, yet you go about it by trying to kill me. That is so-WHOOP!" he tilted his head to the side, so the trident grazed his cheek. Ash felt it with his finger and saw a bit of blood, "See? You're doing it again! This is why I say you're the weakest one. So you've got the Power of One, doesn't matter! You're nothing special, because Sky Render's already got that. Each one of the Fiends have something to offer that you don't! You're the weakest link that's dragging them down! No wonder they never respected you!"

"GRRRRR! Shut up… SHUT UP!" Aquamarine howled as he swung madly.

Ash smirked, he had Aquamarine just where he wanted… fighting like this he was such a predictable opponent. Ash dodged Aquamarine and kicked the back of his leg, making him trip over and fall face flat in the sand "Too slow"

Aquamarine growled. He was steaming now. Ash had insulted him one too many times, and Aquamarine wasn't gonna stand for it, "RAAARGH!" he screamed

"Huh?" Ash looked down, "WA!" Aquamarine had uppercutted him into the air. As Ash landed, Aquamarine grabbed him and slammed him again and again, each punch was stronger than the last. Ash growled, he wasn't about to lose to Aquamarine of all people! "HA!"

**POW!**

Aquamarine fell. He growled as he got up. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. If he went completely out of control, he wouldn't win. As he calmed down, suddenly a thought came into his head "Hey Ketchum! Can I make a proposal?"

"What is it?" Ash shouted back

"Right now… we are too even. Neither of us will back down or give up…" he panted. He possessed a lot more strength than Ash, but Ash was durable enough to take those attacks and continue fighting. "At this rate, the fight will go on forever. Let's end this immediately!"

"Fine with me!" Ash called back

"HAAAAAAA…" Aquamarine began to concentrate all his energy into a single attack…

"You may have pokémon, but not once have you truly fought alongside them. You have always trusted in only your own strength and fought alone!" Ash spoke as he threw the pokéballs, releasing his pokémon. There was something different about all of them. They all seemed stronger than usual. Maybe Pikachu wasn't the only one being affected by Ash's power of one. "Now you face an even greater power… the power that binds us together, created by the ties of friendship and the bond between trainer and pokémon! You who depend only on yourself cannot win!" Ash pointed forward, "UNISTRIKE!"

"TERROR OF THE DEEP!" Aquamarine shouted. Because he was strengthened with the power of one and emptying all his strength into the attack, the strength of the beam was bigger and more powerful than before.

**CLASH!**

The two beams crashed into one another, both of them seemed equal in strength. Aquamarine was sweating, "HEH-HEH-HEH! this'll be just like last time. You got this far right before my attack beat yours in the Green Forest clash, and a beam this powerful will vaporize your pokémon and reduce your body to dust! What a fitting end for you ASH KETCHUM!" he shouted as he emptied more energy into his attack

"GRRR…" Ash growled. He was sweating. It felt like he himself was emptying his energy into his pokémon for this attack.

"Your pitiful energy is nothing compared to mine!" said Aquamarine as mighty Terror of the Deep was pushing against the powerful UniStrike, "Face it! It's over Ketchum! You lose!"

"Heh…" Ash smirked, "Normally I'd say you're right. Your strength and shining power exceeds my own, but you can't win!"

"What!" Aquamarine growled

"I told you… this mighty beam UniStrike, it represents the unity of my pokémon and me! We fight together as one! We stand together through the worst, and no one, not even you will break the bond!" said Ash as he raised his arm… closing his eyes and felt his strength leaving him. Similar to Aquamarine emptying his strength into the Terror of the Deep, Ash did the same for the UniStrike, but his was without rage, without anger and without hate. "Now show him the power of all of us working together, as a TEAM!" He shouted "You who act only out of pure hatred… I will show you our true power… GOOOOOOOO!"

The UniStrike grew in strength and power, more than it ever did when any simple element was added into it. The strength of the beam was awesome, and though the Terror of the Deep was a powerful move, as strong as any UniStrike, it was no match for this super-enhanced version of the technique! The UniStrike tore easily through the Terror of the Deep, "AH!" Aquamarine gasped in disbelief… "NO!"

**CRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH!**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Aquamarine screamed… "N-NO…! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE…! I… I… CAN'T LOSE…! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aquamarine hit the ground, and he wasn't moving… the battle was over. The Level II Chosen One, water specialist and ranked 2nd among the Super Fiends, Aquamarine has been defeated!

Ash and the pokémon panted as they dropped to their knees. Ash smiled, "You all did a very good job. I'm proud of you" he said as he called them back into their pokéballs. At that very moment, the rain seemed to have stopped, and the winds began to calm. Through the dark clouds, rays of sunlight began to shine… one beam shone down on Ash, bringing warmth and comfort to the young Chosen One. In the distance he could see Aquamarine lying in the sand, totally unconscious, and the golden glow in his weapon had disappeared. Ash looked at his arm and was surprised to see that his didn't. All of the sudden Ash felt something strange. The golden glow flashed as the QuickSilver opened up and the Shining Sphere floated in the air. "HUH!" The Shining Sphere was emitting a powerful glow. Ash stood there, staring at it… wondering what was going to happen…

**FWOOSH!**

The sphere shot through the air at him, "WAA!" There was a bright flash of light as the shining sphere made contact with his chest. Ash dropped to the ground, but got up, "What happened!" he exclaimed as he frantically felt his arms and chest, seeing if anything bad had happened to him

"Don't worry Ash, it's nothing wrong" said a familiar voice.

Ash turned around and gasped at who he saw. "AH! Sky Render!"

"Nice to see you too again" said Sky Render, "I just came by to congratulate you on your victory over Aquamarine, and your ascent to the next level!"

"Huh?" Ash wondered what he was talking about…

"You are now a Level II Chosen One!" said Sky Render clapping

"What?" Ash looked at himself. He did notice a tiny bit of difference. For one thing, he seemed to have grown an inch taller. Not to mention all over his body, his muscles have tightened and developed more than before…!

"Your body has changed… evolved into one with more potential for strength than you could ever realise. The shining sphere is now gone… it has bonded with your heart. You are now Aquamarine's equal… no… even stronger than him." Said Sky Render, "Wielding the power of one is the same as before, but its effects is much greater than ever before… and you now can focus the power of one through any weapon you desire, be it your QuickSilver, or even your allies and pokémon should you desire." said Sky Render, "You have taken the next step in your journey… but you have a long road ahead. Your business here is done, and Misty is waiting for you"

"Okay!" said Ash as he jumped onto the QuickSilver, Pikachu as well, and both of them sped off into the distance.

As Ash left, Sky Render's expression changed to an angry one as he turned to Aquamarine. He stepped over to him and kicked him, "Get up!" he said

Aquamarine groaned, but Sky Render kicked him harder. Aquamarine finally woke up, "Stop that!" he said to Sky Render

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Sky Render, "Weakling!"

"What!" Aquamarine growled and got up

"Finally, bravo, you managed to stand up" Sky Render clapped sarcastically

"What are you doing!" said Aquamarine

"You've disgraced yourself and the Super Fiends once again" said Sky Render, "I have no choice but to expel you from the group. You are no longer a Super Fiend"

"WHAT!" Aquamarine screamed, "No! You can't do this to me!"

"I'll do what I see fit, especially to one as unworthy as yourself" said Sky Render

"I'm worthy!" said Aquamarine

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" said Sky Render as Aquamarine charged forwards…

**TWAK!**

In one hit, it was over. Aquamarine was defeated, "You can't beat Ketchum, you can't even touch me." He said

"That's not true! I'm stronger than Ketchum! I…"

"Lost to him" said Sky Render, "Do you know why?" Aquamarine didn't answer, "You may be strong, and a Chosen One, but that means nothing! You fight with a heart full of rage and hatred! You cast aside everything that makes a Chosen One to satisfy your own need to fight! That's why you can never win against Ash Ketchum!"

"Grrrrr…" Aquamarine growled

"That's why I'm suspending you from the Super Fiends. Leave. Go on a journey, but not for seeking revenge and filling yourself with more hatred. Train yourself and become strong, but learn not to lose control to your rage. Calm your soul, and awaken the dormant talents and your potential that you have hidden yourself behind the hatred. This is your mission, and I don't want to see you again until you carry it out." Said Sky Render

Aquamarine nodded. He turned around and stepped into the water, diving in and out of sight.

Sky Render sighed. "In many ways, Aquamarine is like Ketchum. He is just as determined, but driven by anger. He is no fool, and I know the next time I see him he'll change completely." Said Sky Render, "I'd better get going myself…" with that, he turned around and started walking, but stopped… "Hmm…" he turned, facing the direction Ash had left in, "Now that Ash has grown to the next level… things will only get more difficult. With the power that comes with Level II, it comes with a price… there's a reason it has been known as a 'cursed' level. Along with facing trials more difficult than anything you have ever faced… you will also have your own inner-demons to defeat. I can only hope you will succeed Ash…" a smile crossed his face, "Climb all the way to the top… become a true Chosen One!" and with that, he left

_And so once again, everyone leaves to go in their own quests. Ash will be returning to his beloved Misty, Aquamarine will learn to let go of his anger and hatred, and Sky Render… we don't know yet! Now that Ash is a Level II Chosen One, more powerful than before, as well as a few minor changes to his physique, how will everyone react? Will Aquamarine succeed in his mission? When will Ash reach Level III? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	11. Fury of the Kaisers

Chapter 11- Fury of the Kaisers

_The Kaiser Knights… they're the Kaiser Cult's most powerful warriors, a single one of them has the power to decimate an entire army, and everyone of them possesses strength surpassing that of a Super Fiend. The Kaiser Knights are warriors possessing great skill, their deadliness has been enhanced by alterations to their body, their flesh and blood replaced with mechanicals limbs, and attaining strength far surpassing any human. Their destructive power is matched only by their ruthlessness and evil. Until now we've had a few run-ins with the Kaisers… not enough to know what they want, but more than enough to realize they're dangerous. They were the ones supplying the Missingno gang with weapons, and all our direct encounters with them have shown us even darker sides, like how they let loose a Kaiser Beast in the forest to test its powers on average trainers… or their raiders in the desert that terrorized travellers. We never realized just what their true intentions are, but they are far from an ordinary 'evil organization'. We didn't know it yet, but their true intentions are far darker than I could have ever imagined…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Whitesand City)

"Your pokémon have been healed" said Nurse Joy as she handed Ash a tray full of his pokéballs along with Pikachu, "We hope to see you again!" she smiled

"Thank you nurse" said Ash as he accepted them. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder while he started walking and placing them on his belt, "Nurse Joys are all nice people, but is it right for a HOSPITAL to tell you they hope to see you again?"

"Not really, but guys like you who get into fights all the time are good for business" a voice spoke up behind Ash

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed when he turned around

"Uh-huh" said Gary, "Misty's waiting for you. She's outside"

"Okay, thanks!" said Ash as he ran outside

"Hmmm… maybe I should've told him his friends are worried sick about him, and that's an understatement" Gary said to himself, "Nah, he'll find out on his own"

(Meanwhile)

"How long has it been?" Asked Tracey, "Since he left to fight Aquamarine?"

"Too long" said Ebi. "That storm back there… that wasn't a regular storm. When Misty told us about Ash leaving to fight the fiend… I realized everything" he trembled… "That it whole storm was caused by the resonance of their power… to think that such powerful beings could exist… it's unthinkable…" he gripped his knuckles till they turned white, "Ash has grown unimaginably stronger since I first met him… but Aquamarine is legendary for his power and skills, and he too has grown since then. In a battle like this, there's no telling what could happen. Do not suspect anything less than the worst"

"What are you saying?" asked Tracey nervously

"I'm saying… that we may no longer see Ash again" said Ebi sadly, looking down

"You mean he's…" tears were gathering in everyone's eyes

"Yes! The unthinkable has happened!" said Ebi, and everyone started crying. "Ash was not only the greatest Fiend Fighter that ever existed, he was a good friend. Let's all have a moment of silence and lower our heads in honour of-GAK!" Ebi exclaimed as someone stepped out of nowhere and slapped him on the back of the head, "Ow! Hey, what was that-EEEEEEEEK!" he shrieked… in an unusually high-pitched voice

"WAAAA!" Ash and Misty both jumped back. Ebi was shaking like he'd seen a ghost, Ash's ghost for that matter. Ash straightened up, "It's bad enough you're talking behind my back, even worse that you're talking about me as if I were dead, now you're screaming in my face (in a girly voice no less)! What'd I ever do to you!"

"I'll make a list… but that's beside the point!" said Ebi "I mean, you DID just get into another duel with Aquamarine, the legendary psycho! So you know, I thought that even if you DID come out alive, which was still pretty unlikely, you'd be in such good health… hey speaking of which, there's something different about you" said Ebi

"Yeah, I noticed it too!" said Misty as she stepped back and took a look at Ash. Ash used to be a bit shorter than her, but now they were the same height

"Heh! I have 'evolved'!" Ash flexed his muscles "As of this moment, I am a Level II Chosen One! Tougher than ever, and ready to kick some serious butt!"

"You mean there's actually LEVELS to this Chosen One thing?" Brock exclaimed, looking at Ash. "Holy…! I mean… I already thought you were insanely strong earlier, and now I find out that was ONLY level one? How many levels are there?"

"Three levels, and a tremendous gap in between each one." Ebi straightened his glasses, "So Ash, I would assume the shining sphere's fused with your heart?"

"Yeah! But how did you know about that? And the Levels?" asked Ash

"Not important" said Ebi, straightening his glasses in his usual manner

"I guess we should all stop treating you like a kid now (even though technically we make you do all the fighting) I mean, just look at you! You look like a real hero!" Amaebi said as she tapped Ash's shoulder excitedly, "I'll bet you're WAY stronger than the Super Fiends now!"

Ash smiled proudly. Sky Render's made sure Aquamarine would stay away, he's back and better than ever. After all this excitement, Ash wanted nothing more than some rest. The enemies were defeated, and nothing could go wrong now.

Ebi grabbed the QuickSilver, "Whew, you must have gotten Aquamarine in a bad mood. Just look at all these cracks and dents! Well, since you've got no shining sphere to carry anymore, I'll just have to find a different use for the extra space. In the meantime, why don't you go get something to eat?"

"YEAH!" Ash cheered as he and the rest of the group ran out the door.

"Let's see… insides damaged due to powerful shocks, and the outer shell is in even worse shape than when he fought Chaos Reaper…" Ebi sighed and looked at it, "Always the same, I have to fix it after every major battle! Just what part of 'indestructible' doesn't anyone seem to understand?"

(Location- Restaurant)

The group was in a restaurant now, and Ash, who had just been in the fight of his life with Aquamarine, was just moving onto his eighteenth course.

"Whoa…! Slow down Ash!" Brock gasped, and everyone sweatdropped as they watched Ash eat. Ash's hands were flying everywhere so fast it looked like he had eight arms, and he was cramming food into his mouth at an incredible rate "Hey! That came from my plate!"

"And that IS my plate!" Tracey exclaimed over the loud crunching of porcelain. Everyone was careful to keep their hands away from him, because there was a good chance he'd eat that too if it got close enough. A lot of other customers were staring, whether shocked or amused at the amount this boy ate, while the waiters and cooks where rushing frantically to meet this kid's demands.

"AHHH…" Ash sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach, "That was great!" he smiled, as the cooks and waiters who were ready to collapse from exhaustion all sighed in relief… "Now for dessert!" …only to fall over in stupidity

"Seriously Ash! You keep eating like that and you're gonna burst!" said Misty "But I'd be more worried about what happens if you eat ice cream so quickly like that…"

"Why?" Ash raised his head. Suddenly he shivered as he felt the horrifying effects of the brain freeze. "AGH!" he held his hands to his head and his friends laughed. After a few moments, Ash shook his head, "All right! It's gone!" he said happily as he quickly gulped down a second sundae. "AAHH!" After feeling the chill in the brain, he started again. He just didn't learn his lesson. Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary and Amaebi all sweatdropped at his behaviour "Whew! I'm finally full!" Ash sighed and leaned back, the restaurant's cooks and waiters collapsed, thankful they could finally rest…

"How could a guy eat so much and not gain any weight?" asked Amaebi

"Probably because I fight a lot, you get a REALLY good workout, you know?" said Ash

"Another thing I'm worried about… the bill… how are we gonna afford it?" everyone gasped when they saw the amount written

"Ah, don't worry! I got it covered!" from out of nowhere, Ash pulled a HUGE sack of money, "Giovanni's secret stash! Seriously, he's got some issues with his brain. There's like a million criminals running around in the same building as him and he hides his money in a freaking cushion…!"

**KABOOM!**

Everyone jumped when they heard an explosion outside. "What was that?"

"It came from outside!" said Gary, "Let's check it out!"

"Right behind you!" Ash exclaimed and ran after them, quickly turning around and grabbing a chicken drumstick as he ran out.

"Eat and Run…" One of the waiters glared at the group that ran out without paying… though the employees were all simply too exhausted to chase after them…

(Location- Whitesand Streets)

Outside the restaurant, it was utter chaos! People were screaming, everyone was panicking and screaming because of the explosion. "What's going on?" asked Ash as he ran into the scene. Several buildings were burning and one collapsed completely

"I don't know, but I've got a hunch it's not something good" said Gary

"You can bet your board it's not good!" said Ebi as he ran into the scene, carrying the QuickSilver and handing it to Ash, "This destruction just reeks of Kaiser!"

Suddenly, something clicked in both Ash and Gary's minds. Their trainer instincts were warning them, it was close, right behind them… DANGER!

**CLANG!**

A sword whirled out of nowhere. Gary jumped back and missed it while Ash pulled up the QuickSilver in defence. That hit was intended to kill the both of them. The one who swung the sword was dressed completely in white, and for a second they thought it was Sky Render, but the sword wasn't a Katana, it was a scimitar. They saw the attacker's face, "White Kaiser!" Ash exclaimed. As Gary pulled out a pokéball Ash stopped him, "Wait Gary. This is one of the men who poisoned Misty. They tried to kill me and she almost died for that reason. I will not let him get away with that…"

Gary sighed and stepped back "Fine, he's all yours"

"You want to fight me?" White Kaiser said as he attacked and Ash deflected it

"Not just fight, but smash you into the ground! But here's not the place! Too many innocent bystanders!" said Ash

"A pitiful excuse." White Kaiser stepped back "However…" He held a pokéball, containing a Kaiser Beast… "If I destroyed them all right now, there'd be no one to stop the fight. How does that sound?"

"NO!" Ash shouted, "Fight me, outside the city, away from everyone else!."

"Fine! I know a place. Follow me!" said White Kaiser, "And if you don't show up, this entire city shall be slaughtered!" he said as he ran smashing people out of his way

Right before Ash followed, Misty stopped them, "Wait! What are you doing!"

"We're going to fight him!" said Ash, "You heard what he said about killing people!"

"But you can't! It's too dangerous! You remember what happened last time you fought him? He beat you!" said Misty, "Don't do it! You've already risked enough then you fought Aquamarine. Don't do it again! I don't want you to…"

"Misty!" Ash shouted, stopping her, "I'm sorry if you don't have any confidence in me, and it's too bad you feel this way, but I'm gonna do this no matter what! And that's final!" he said as he ran away, pulling the QuickSilver off his arms and throwing on the ground, hopping onto it and sped off. As he did, he shouted, "No matter what, don't follow me Misty!"

Misty stood there shocked. Never has Ash talked to her like that. She was feeling extremely hurt. Gary sighed and pulled out a pokéball, "Next to him, I'm the only trainer good enough to survive battles against enemies of this level. I'm also going!" he said as he threw a pokéball, releasing Arcanine. He hopped on its back and it ran quickly, to catch up with Ash

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ebi as Amaebi was trying to comfort Misty. A cold wind blew, and this was a very bad sign…

(Location- Jade Cliffs)

The Jade Cliffs region is an area full of trees and high cliffs taller than any skyscraper. It was a place of natural beauty… but right now it was soon to become a battlefield… Ash arrived on the scene, followed by Gary. White Kaiser stood in front of a waterfall and was waiting for them. Ash was stronger than before, and White Kaiser wouldn't be beating him so easily today. "Stand back Gary, this'll be rough"

"I know. That's why I'm here" said Gary

"I'm going to fight him myself. Don't help me. Thanks to the actions of the Kaisers, we had to go through so much trouble, and we almost lost Misty because of them. That's why I told her to stay behind… she won't be put in danger again."

"Fine, but do you think you could've told that to Misty rather than me?" asked Gary

"Huh?"

"When you were so serious about her not coming, you hurt her feelings" said Gary

"Hmm…" Ash thought to himself, "WA!"

White Kaiser wasted no time. He charged forwards while Ash was talking and slashed at him. Ash quickly deflected the blade and kicked White Kaiser in the stomach, pushing him back. White Kaiser continued whirling his blade through the air. Ash sidestepped White Kaiser's sword easily before slamming his QuickSilver arm across his face. As White Kaiser was stunned by the hit, Ash spun and elbowed him on the back of the neck. He then ducked and kicked the back of the knight's legs, tripping him. As White fell to the ground, Ash shouted, "MAXIMUM POWER! THUNDER!"

"PIIIKAAAACHUUU!" Pikachu, also enraged at this man, one of the people who harmed Misty, jumped into the air and struck with his strongest attack. There was a loud crash as a bolt of electricity struck White Kaiser. Ash didn't give him any time to rest. He jumped into the air and hurled a dozen nitro balls at White Kaiser, followed by a dozen explosions. The smoke cleared, and White Kaiser stood up, completely unharmed. White Kaiser dusted himself off and stood ready for more.

"Hmm… not even a scratch" Gary commented

"Do you actually think such feeble attacks could harm a Kaiser Knight?" a voice shouted. From a ledge a few metres above their heads, Green Kaiser jumped down and landed from the air and stood next to White Kaiser. Green Kaiser glared at Ash "Do not waste our time heathen, you stand no chance"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Ash said as he charged forwards. Green Kaiser struck at him, but Ash moved and struck back, landing a powerful blow on his face. As Green Kaiser stumbled, Ash slammed Green Kaiser's stomach. As he was about to hit again, White Kaiser jumped in and kicked Ash on the side of the head, causing him to fall over. Both Green and White Kaiser pulled out their swords and swung down at Ash. Ash rolled to the side, barely missing the hit. He got up quickly

"Need some help now?" asked Gary

"Not now" said Ash as he ran to fight again

**KAPOW!**

"AAAGH!" Ash flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Still not yet?" asked Gary

"I said no!" said Ash

**SMACK! BAM! WHACK!**

"AGH!" Ash flew and hit the rocky wall.

"You sure?" asked Gary

"Shut up already!" said Ash. He looked up, and he could see something else

Out of nowhere, a man in a dark tunic and wearing a blue cape appeared… the cape bearing the familiar emblem of a chained sword surrounded by a ring of fire. His hair was light blue, and parted in the middle. He had a rapier by his side, "Am I late?"

"You arrived just in time KN-04 Blue Kaiser" Green Kaiser said to Blue Kaiser

"Perfect" Blue Kaiser pulled out his rapier. "This should be fun" Ash growled and took up a fighting stance. These Kaisers were strong, but how many were there?

"HMM!" Blue Kaiser thrust forwards with the rapier. Ash had barely enough time to evade the attack. He grabbed the blade of the rapier and pushed it aside as he slammed him hard in the face, but Blue Kaiser didn't seem to feel the hits!

"HAAA!" Green and White Kaiser charged and attacked with their swords. Ash was having a difficult time fighting all three of them at once. He took several cuts from their sharp swords and groaned in pain. The rapier pierced into his arm and the swords sliced across his shoulders and back, but he continued to fight. Gary stood there watching the fight. Ash told him not to interfere, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to stand back and do nothing while Ash was losing…!

"AH!" Ash screamed and fell to his knees. The grass was stained with his blood. The Kaisers were so strong, their swords were able to pass through his protective mesh and cut him! Ash struggled to get up, but couldn't manage; he had taken so many wounds. Pikachu quickly ran in front of Ash, his cheeks sparking threateningly at the Kaisers. The three Kaiser Knights just laughed at the little mouse pokémon

"Move it, rat" said White Kaiser

"Pika!" Pikachu growled… he wasn't about to stand aside…

"No… Pikachu!" Ash tried to get up, but tripped and fell to the ground.

The Kaisers laughed at him "What's the matter? You can't fight anymore?"

"I can fight plenty more" Ash growled, "But tell me… why are you targeting everyone who isn't part of the Cult?"

"This world is in chaos, it is infested by the weak. Weakness is a sin, and we, the Kaisers have been charged with the task of purifying these lands of your blasphemous race!" spoke White Kaiser

"Grrr… you're all crazy!" Ash said as he got up, "With power given to you surgically, you call yourselves strong! If _MY RACE _is so weak, then why'd haven't the four of you beaten me yet?"

"Four?" asked White Kaiser, and all the Kaisers looked behind them. They could see Red Kaiser standing there in front of the waterfalls

"He pretty good. Even with noise of waterfalls and excitement of combat, he sense me coming." Said Red Kaiser jumping down from a rock, "He is insulting us, calling us weak…" he growled. As he walked towards them, Gary stood in his way. His hand suddenly shot forward and grabbed Gary by the hair.

"AH!" Gary screamed as Red Kaiser lifted him up, "L… LET GO…!"

"Be quiet. Your voice annoy me." Red Kaiser scowled, and threw him towards the stone wall. Gary gasped as he hit the mountain and slid to the ground, out cold.

"GARY!" Ash gasped, and turned towards Red Kaiser, growling…

"He wants fight one-on-one? Move. I fight now" Red Kaiser didn't wait for Ash to accept his challenge and immediately charged forwards. The three others moved aside… not only to honour Red Kaiser's request for a duel, but for their own safety. When Red Kaiser fights… his own allies are just as likely to be cut down as his enemies, caught by his berserk fury… "HMMM!" Red Kaiser darted forwards, "I KILL!"

**CLASH!**

"GRRR!" Ash growled as he deflected Red Kaiser's fist… "AH…!" he gasped, even though he blocked it, the shock from that punch ran through his body…!

"PIKAAAA!" Pikachu unleashed a blast of electricity…

"WEAK!" Red Kaiser roared, even as the full power of the thunder struck him, he did not show any sign of pain… "KIAI!" He struck his hand into a large tree, ripping it in half and lifting it over his head, "HAA!" he hurled it at Pikachu…

"CHU!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping high into the air and evading it… but something was strange, there was a shadow above him… "PIKA?" he gasped when he saw Red Kaiser in the air, smiling maliciously…!

**SMACK!**

"NO! PIKACHU!" Ash screamed as Pikachu's body came hurtling down the air at an incredible speed towards the ground… "AH!" Ash dove below and managed to catch him in his arms… "Pikachu… PIKACHU!" he gasped, shaking the injured pokémon… "Please be okay…! Answer me…!" he said desperately…

"Pi… ka…" Pikachu groaned weakly, eyes opened for a second, but fell closed. Pikachu was unconscious…

"Pikachu…" Ash stood there… he began to tremble… Holding Pikachu in one arm at a time, he let his jacket fall off. Then wrapping Pikachu with the jacket, he slowly moved towards Gary's and body and gently placed him there. Ash stood there in his black T-shirt, his back facing the Red Kaiser… his body trembling with rage… "YOU…!" he turned his head, his eyes were burning with fury… "No one hurts Pikachu…" he turned to face Red Kaiser… "AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" the very ground seemed to tremble from his rage… "HAAAA!" Ash charged towards Red Kaiser, "SILVER BULLET!" his armoured was further powered by the rocket boosters, as it went crashing into Red Kaiser's face, sending the red knight flying!

"Ugh…!" dust flew into the air, as Red Kaiser was embedded into the wall and his head hung low… "Hmm… ha-ha…" a shadow covered the top of his face, as his lips curved into a smile… "So funny… what you did for pokémon… I never see anything so pathetic before…" he hopped back onto the ground and shook the dust off. "Weak is disgusting, and to show so much in front of me is insult…" his expression changed to one of utter hatred and disgust as he continued to approach Ash… "RHAAA!" Red Kaiser suddenly broke into a run, tackling him and sending him flying!

"AGH!" Ash gasped as he hit the ground… the breath had been knocked out of his lungs… placing his hand on his chest where he'd been hit… it was in pain! "Urgh…!" he growled as he quickly sprung back up, as Red Kaiser was charged again! "AGH!" Ash gasped, hunching over when he felt Red Kaiser's fist slam upward into his stomach. Ash clenched his teeth and growled… "RHAAA!" He shouted, striking him across the face, causing him to step back.

"Hmm!" Red Kaiser smiled insanely, turning back to Ash, showing no reaction to the hit, "You call that punch? THIS IS REAL PUNCH!" Red Kaiser smacked him hard, and Ash fell to the ground under the strength of the punch. "So weak!"

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Ash screamed as he got up and swung at Red Kaiser. Red Kaiser tilted his head to the side and missed the punch. Ash swung his fist again, but Red Kaiser blocked the punch with one finger. Ash struck again and again, but it made no difference… to him, fighting Ash was less than child's play.

"This fight is boring…" Said Red Kaiser as he blocked Ash's next hit… and smiled wickedly, "Needs more blood!" he spun around and hit Ash on the back of the head, knocking him down. Red Kaiser grabbed Ash by the hair and flipped him over, slamming him to the ground hard. He then kicked him and sent him flipping into the air. "HAIYAAA!" he shouted, drawing his sword and stabbing upward…

"HMM!" Ash moved the QuickSilver and shielded the sword… "AAHH!" However, Red Kaiser jumped and flipped through the air, kicking him and sending him flying…! "Ngh… agh…!" Ash lay there on the ground, writing in pain, finally feeling those other hits Red Kaiser had landed… Ash could not believe it… this man's strength. Even Aquamarine wasn't this strong…! "N… no…!" Ash growled, clenching his fists. He wasn't going to give up… "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

"Hmm!" The four knights eyes opened wide, when they saw a golden glow…

"HAAA!" Ash stood there, the Power of One surrounded his body. The strength was unlike anything he had felt before, and the power wasn't centred around the QuickSilver, but all through his body. This was the strength of Level II!

"A Chosen One?" Red Kaiser stared at Ash, he seemed mildly surprised…

"RHAAA…!" Ash roared, lunging forward and attacking Red Kaiser… but gasped when the red warrior suddenly sprung off the ground, slamming his knee against his chin! "WHAT…?" He gasped, but quickly straightened himself… "HA!" he quickly attacked again, but Red Kaiser had deflected his hit and punched him in the face! Ash growled, he lunged at the warrior and kept attacking, but every time the results were the same! What was going on! Wasn't he using the power of one? Ash was stronger than ever! He had just become a Level II Chosen One, why was he losing?

"Because I am stronger than you…" Red Kaiser smiled wickedly, as if he had read Ash's mind. "Like all Chosen One, you become arrogant moment you use Power of One…" Ash tried to struggle against him… but this man's strength… it was greater than his own! "I am Red Kaiser, Leader of Kaiser Knights, Warlord of Kaiser Cult! The power of one may give you little bit more strength… but is not enough to even give me challenge! That how I was able to kill so many Chosen Ones over the years!"

"AH…!" Ash exclaimed… he was terrified. This man was able to defeat Chosen Ones…? "No… impossible…" he gasped… his body began to tremble… no… there had to be… there had to be some way to defeat this man…!

"You're fooling yourself, Chosen One! In this world there exists no warrior as fierce as Red Kaiser!" One of the knights called, "Everything about him was made for battle… right down to his mind. He has always been an unstable man… his speech impediment is also a result… but he has incredible instincts to go with that invincible body. When unleashed in battle… as if possessed, he becomes truly unstoppable!"

"HAAA!" Red Kaiser roared… just as it had been described, a change seemed to be taking place within him. He was growing fiercer, his attacks were becoming increasingly brutal… he was going completely berserk! Ash tried to fight, but he couldn't stand against his power! Red Kaiser continued attacking him again and again with his fists… Ash couldn't fight back… he was too strong!

"(_I… I have to get out of here…!_)" Through the pain, Ash looked at Pikachu and Gary… there was no way he could win…! He had to escape somehow, while taking them to safety! "SILVER BULLET!" he shouted, pointing his arm upwards. The boosters flared as he began to shoot upwards…

"YOU NO RUN AWAY!" the warlord jumped high into the air and grabbed Ash by the ankle, pulling him down, "HAAAA!"

**SMACK!**

"AGH…" Ash gasped. The wall behind his back cracked when Red Kaiser swung him into it! Red Kaiser landed neatly on his feet, as Ash fell and hit the ground…

"It's over. You are weak… no different from any Chosen One I kill before…" said Red Kaiser as he pulled out his sword, "I kill… KAISER SWORD!"

"NO!" Ash screamed as the blade came down, he raised the QuickSilver in defence

**CLANNNG!**

"Hmm?" Red Kaiser looked at Ash, somewhat surprised

Ash growled. The hit was so strong the sword was embedded into the QuickSilver. Earlier on, he had given his jacket to Pikachu, that jacket which usually served as armour… even that mesh would be totally useless against a sword that can cut into the once-thought indestructible board. However… it did give him an idea… He quickly opened the parts that held it to his arm and aimed upward, "SILVER BULLET!" The QuickSilver shot into the air, out of his hand, and pulling Red Kaiser's sword with it! Ash was unarmed, but so was Red Kaiser

"How… dare you…!" Red Kaiser growled, kicking Ash in the face. Separating him from his prized sword was an insult that could only be forgiven by death! "RAAA!" he continued to attack fiercely… Ash was unable to fight back…!

Ash was panting heavily. It took all of his strength to stand up. Red Kaiser swung his fist again, but Ash blocked it… he scowled, feeling pain in his arms from blocking such a strong blow. Red Kaiser's attacks kept coming, and the only thing Ash could do was defend himself…! Even if he had separated him from his weapon, it made no difference! "AAAH!" He screamed when Red Kaiser grabbed Ash by the neck and punched him three times… and then let go, letting him fall to the ground.

"Hm…" Red Kaiser left Ash lying there as he walked to the QuickSilver. Placing his foot on the board, he grabbed his sword still embedded, and pulled it out. "Take your weapon Chosen One…" he kicked the board so it flew next to Ash… but the trainer didn't have the strength to pick it up… "Hmm… so weak…" Red Kaiser spoke hatefully, approaching him. Reaching down, he grabbed him by the front of the shirt and lifted him up, "You die now."

"RGH!" Ash growled as he bit hard into Red Kaiser's hand

"AH!" Red Kaiser exclaimed. Red Kaiser slammed Ash on the head and got him to let go. He knocked Ash back, and Ash spat some blood out of his mouth, "GRR!" He held his hand tight. He looked at his hand… it was bleeding! Red Kaiser cursed the feeble body parts that still carried blood showing such weakness! Red Kaiser growled, "You should have not done that." He said as he raised his sword, "I KILL!"

"WA!" Though Ash jumped back and missed the killing swipe, the sword was strong enough to pass through the protective mesh concealed in his clothing.

"KAISER SWORD!" Red Kaiser swung his sword upwards and Ash moved his face back, the bill of his cap was sliced in half. Ash gasped. He felt the energy from that swing, it was no regular attack, it was a real special technique. The bill of Ash's cap wasn't the only thing that was slashed. Ash felt his face bleed, even though the sword didn't touch it directly. His cap then fell off, landing onto the ground in two pieces, split through the middle all the way, even through the protective mesh. Red Kaiser grabbed Ash and pulled him forwards. "All who defy rule of Kaiser Cult must die…!" he snarled like a beast… "All enemies of Kaiser Cult… I KILL!" with the hilt of the sword, Red Kaiser struck Ash with enough force to shatter a normal man's skull… and Ash could not take it. The Chosen One gasped, trembling… before his knees gave away and he collapsed… defeated. Red Kaiser didn't let him fall though. He grabbed him by the neck and gripped it tight, while in his other hand he raised his sword "KAISER SWORD!" his voice echoed as the world went silent. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as he swung the final killing blow…

"UNISTRIKE!" A voice shouted

"Hmmm?" Red Kaiser turned and gasped, unwittingly letting go of Ash…!

**CRASH!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Red Kaiser screamed at the intense force of the beam that hit him and slammed him into a cliff. Several tonnes of rocks began to fall and he was buried under the rubble.

The dust cleared, and they saw who did it. Gary was standing up, and next to him were his pokémon, along with Ash's Pikachu. "That's enough" said Gary to the four Kaisers, "Now beat it before I shoot it again! If you suffered that much from this one, you won't survive a second, not to mention stronger blow!"

"GRRR…" Red Kaiser growled as he burst out from beneath the rocks… having taken some actual damage from that attack… was nowhere near injured. "We were about to leave anyway, because I am already finished. I win" he said as he threw a pokéball, unleashing his Kaiser Beast. He and his allies jumped and stood atop the dragon as it spread its wings and flew

"Ash… are you alright…? ASH!" Gary exclaimed and quickly ran over to his fallen friend, "Ash, speak to me! Wake up!" He shook Ash. Ash was heavily injured. There was a large cut across his torso. Gary quickly realized that he had called on the UniStrike too late, and Red Kaiser succeeded in hitting him with the killing blow that could cleave even the QuickSilver. "Ash! ASH! AAAASH!"

Meanwhile, atop the cliffs stood Sky Render and the other Super Fiends

"He beat Ash Ketchum so easily" said Cleft in awe

"They beat us with even less effort" said AntiArctic sadly

"I've never felt so weak. Even my strength doesn't compare to theirs" said G.I. Jolt

"I will not let them get away with that!" said Twin Dreamer

"Hold it. If you were to go down and fight, even as Grand Dreamer, you would be defeated even more easily than Ash!" Sky Render stopped him

"Then what can we do!" Twin Dreamer exclaimed.

"Your strength is too unequal to them… they holds enough power to match a Chosen One, Red Kaiser especially has the strength to kill them." Said Sky Render. He then sighed, "Is there no limit to their evil? Just earlier they openly attacked the seaside town of Whitesand. They are revealing themselves, meaning the worst is coming. Bit by bit, the Shadow of the Deceiver is being unveiled. We are too late."

"What do you mean?" asked Goth

"We've fought long and hard to stop its spreading… but while we fight, it makes no difference, as it is constantly eating away the world." Said Sky Render, "All our efforts to stop it may have been for nothing"

"You mean they're winning?" asked Twin Dreamer

"No. They are not winning. They have already won…" Said Sky Render. Everyone looked sadly at the ground, "But in the moment of darkness, we must still find hope." He looked down and saw the injured Ash Ketchum, "We must gather up all those that can fight. The hearts of the strong and brave will not kneel to the Kaiser Cult! Ash Ketchum is not defeated for good, and neither are we! We will continue to fight until we all draw our last breath!"

"YEAH!" The Super Fiends all cheered. They each left in their own direction. Though down, they were not out. Even if the forces of the Kaiser cult infinitely overwhelmed them, that won't stop them from fighting their evil…!

Though the Super Fiends consisted of criminals, they were the only force that was standing against the Kaiser Cult… an evil that goes beyond anything imaginable… as it had the power to defeat Chosen Ones even. If the cult succeeded in its goals, this world would be over. Sky Render scowled… no… he would not let that happen…

(Location- Hospital)

Ash slowly opened his eyes. He felt nauseous. He didn't know where he was. He slowly tried to get up, but he felt a searing pain in his chest, and it hurt to breathe. He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to sit of straight and see where he was. It was a room of some sort. Ash struggled as he tried to sit up, only to feel more pain through his entire body. Despite the pain, he ignored it and moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed. Slowly and surely, he managed to get up. He didn't want to be lying anywhere he didn't know. "GRRR…" Ash grunted as he got up. He saw a mirror, and he could see what he was wearing. He was dressed in that white thing that hospital patients wear. "No wonder it's so hard to move" Ash said quietly to himself. He said as he saw all the bandages on his arms, head and chest. Looking over, he saw his clothes folded on a small table, along with his bag. His pokéballs were there, but the QuickSilver wasn't. His hat was also missing, and when he lifted his shirt and jacket. They were cleaned completely and there was no slits or rips in the fabric. "What happened?" Ash asked himself. He then remembered what happened. _Red Kaiser…_ That fearsome warrior attacked him relentlessly, striking him with the sword, trying to kill him and nearly succeeded. Everything was a blur after that. Slowly, he got up and went over to the chair to get dressed. It was tough, but he managed. Once that was finished, he headed for the door, still straining himself to walk normally. The pain was mostly in the area across his chest.

Slowly, he pushed the door open and walked outside. Following through the hall and making it down the elevator, he soon arrived it in the main lobby. No one was there but a woman sitting at a counter, working on the computer. She heard Ash open the door, and gasped. She was shocked to see him standing! "Hey, what are you doing?" she said, "You're in no condition to be walking around!"

"Sorry, can't stick around. Gotta go find my friends" said Ash

"Wait! No!" She said, but Ash wasn't listening

"Listen to what she says. It's a better idea for you to return to bed" said a voice. Ash turned around and saw a man standing at the door, the doctor, "You have suffered some serious wounds, and you have been unconscious for a week"

"A whole week?" Ash said in awe as the doctor tried to usher him back to his room

"It is a much better idea that you return to bed and rest."

"I'd much rather not. I've had enough rest, especially after lying around for the entire week" said Ash, "I also need to find the rest of my friends"

"Your friends? Oh, that group. Don't worry about them. They were extremely worried about you. It's lucky that the one in the purple shirt… Gary, I think was his name got you here so quickly, and the rest of them arrived soon afterwards." Said the doctor, "After suffering from attacks like that, it's a miracle you're even alive. Usually people who even survive wounds like those would be affected for life, but you on the other hand are walking like normal after almost no time at all. The rate of healing in your body is incredible, and I think you've already started by the time you first arrived here" he said as he pulled one of the bandages off Ash's cheek. The bandage was stained bright red, meaning that there was a wound very recently, but there was not a single mark on Ash's face.

"Uh…" Ash looked at himself. He wasn't educated in this sort of thing

"Though at the rate you're healing, you should be ready to leave soon. But it's still not a good idea to push it." Said the Doctor, "And since it's too late at night to go anywhere, I suggest you at least remain here until morning."

"Alright" said Ash as he made his way back to the room. Ash kicked off his shoes as he lay down in bed. He didn't even have time to pull the covers over him, because he passed out immediately. The next morning, after eating the breakfast the hospital provided, Ash was ready to go.

"Though I still disagree on you leaving, just be careful out there. We've had quite a lot of people sent here by the ones who did this to you. Many of them are downstairs with a sheet over their body and a number tag on their toe." Said the doctor

"That's another reason I should go. They came here specifically searching for me. If I remain here, the people in this hospital will be in danger, and I don't want that"

"I don't think they'll be coming. The police have issued a warning and everyone's keeping an eye out for them." Said the doctor

"Yeah, well I guess the everyone will have to watch out. Kaisers will do anything, kill anyone, will stop at nothing to finish off their objective, which is currently me." Said Ash, remembering how Red Kaiser trashed him so easily, "I've fought against lots of people during my travels, and many enemies with many people stronger than me, but I won because I would find a way to beat them. These villains are no different, and though it'll be difficult, I know I can win somehow"

The doctor smiled. "So much determination in such a small trainer. It's rare to see anyone with this much of it these days. Most people nowadays become trainers just so they could be famous and make a big name for themselves, or just make a lot of money. You on the other hand are different, and I'm confident in you."

"Well, goodbye, and thanks" Ash shook the doctor's hand. The doctor wished him luck one last time before he left. As Ash walked outside, he sighed as he looked around. It was very early in the morning and pretty cold. Ash knew his way around this town well enough, and made his way gradually to the pokémon center. When he entered, the only person there was Nurse Joy sitting at the counter. Ash walked to the counter, quietly so as not to make to much noise, "Um… excuse me, Nurse Joy?"

The nurse looked up and smiled. "Hello there, Ash. What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing, thanks." Said Ash, "Are my friends by any chance in this centre?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes they are. They're inside, but I don't think they're awake yet. Your Pikachu is with them. Fourth room to the right"

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Said Ash. Ash quietly opened the door to the bedrooms where the group was in. On one side of the room were the bunk beds that Brock and Tracey shared, while on the other side was Misty and Amaebi. Ash looked around for a free bed, but there weren't any, and for some reason, he didn't see Gary. Ash was still feeling sore, though not tired. He might as well go back to the lobby and wait until morning. As he made his way to the door, he caught a glimpse of Misty. She was sleeping so peacefully, and Togepi was next to her. She looked so pretty, and Ash's face flushed red at the sight. As nice as it was to look at her, Ash didn't want to wake her and slowly walked to the door, but then he noticed in her hands something… his cap! Ash quickly and quietly ran over to her and picked it up, "(_My hat!_)" he thought, and looked at it. Despite having been split all the way through by a Kaiser Sword technique, it was in good condition. A bit of the fabric was ripped, but someone was putting it back together. Ash wondered who as he started putting it on, he suddenly exclaimed, "YEOWCH!" he pulled the cap off, and saw a sowing needle in it. He then looked at Misty, "(_Wow, was she trying to sow it back together for me? Kind, cute, and caring, what more could a guy want?_)" he smiled to himself as he slowly waked to find a place to rest

"Ash?" Misty's voice spoke up, causing Ash to jump.

"Oh… uh… hi Misty" Ash turned around, "Uh, sorry about the noise"

"That's okay. I'm just glad that you're fine" she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, aside from the many, aches, pains, cuts, bone fractures and internal bleedings that may very well kill me, I'm fine how are you?" he answered

Misty slid over slightly. She giggled at his weird sense of humour. "Lie down then"

His eyes widened. "Uh…what?"

"I said lie down," she repeated. "We'll talk some more."

Ash looked at the open spot in the bed. Looking left and right, he could see that everyone else was asleep, and there wasn't a free bed. Ash sighed and moved slowly, "Ow" he grunted as he laid back

"Are you okay?" asked Misty

"I'm plenty fine" said Ash, "Just sore"

"Well that's good" she said, "When you were first brought to the hospital, people there were panicking. You didn't look like you were going to make it. If you saw yourself, you'd understand what they meant" she sighed, "But I knew you wouldn't let us down. You've survived before and you're tough enough to live through this. I mean, what was so different this time than all those other times you fought against someone who was armed with a sword?"

"Well, this guy successfully struck me with a killing hit. Not to mention before that, I've already been impaled several times by his cronies." Ash shuddered. It hurt just to remember. Ash turned to say something else, but Misty has already fallen asleep. Ash sighed, "This is nice…" Misty was cuddling onto him, "Ngh… too hard…! Can't breathe…!" Ash tried to loosen Misty's tight embrace, but to no avail.

_Red Kaiser was a fearsome opponent, even more savage than Aquamarine and far stronger than Ash. Against an opponent capable of defeating Chosen Ones… is it possible to win? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	12. Deceiver Unveiled

Chapter 12- Deceiver Unveiled

_A warrior has to be ready for anything destiny throws at us, and has to be strong enough to take it. They say (in RPG's mostly) that your fate is ninety-nine percent predetermined, coming from everyone else's actions, while the only one percent of it is at your control. That single percent, you know what it is? I'll tell you, choice. Choices you make will either bring you success or failure, and every choice you make will lead to something else. When fighting, choosing the right move is critical, it has to be done quickly, or it could cost you everything. Choices are made everywhere, from what you choose to wear in the morning to what path you choose in your life. The path I chose was a hard one, fighting against the injustices, defending those weaker than me and protecting the ones I care for… it was as simple as that at first, now it's all about to change. I didn't know it yet, but I was soon to make a shocking discovery, that this world is not as it seems… and the forces I have been fighting so hard against might be its only chance… because the peace that I have been trying so hard to defend hides the true face of evil…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Whitesand City)

After the shock of finding Ash sleeping with Misty in the same bed, and painstaking fifty minutes of them telling everyone that nothing rated NC-17 had occurred during the night (sadly), next to that, there was nothing to do but hang around in the city. Ever since the attack, the calm and playful atmosphere surrounding this city has vanished, and replaced with an unbearable tension and unrest. At the moment, Misty was finishing fixing Ash's cap, and Ebi came over to Ash with a message…

"Ash?" asked Ebi

"Yeah?"

"Message from Gary" said Ebi as he led him into a room, turned off the light and held up his EbiDex. "Ebi-projector!" he shouted

Ash was shocked to how real it looked. It looked as if Gary was standing in the room right in front of him. The hologram of Gary spoke. **"Hey Ash. It's me, Gary. You know I was around when you fought Red Kaiser, and I'm the one who brought you to the hospital, you can thank me later with a battle some other time. The doctors may have been concerned, but I know you're tough enough to survive. If you're hearing this, then I've already left. Seeing those Kaisers fight made me realize that I'm not strong enough, and I'm leaving the group. This is only temporary, because I'm going to train hard. Not just my pokémon… but myself too. Ebi explained that no one is born strong, even the Super Fiends who are legendary for their strength, have achieved that level through fierce training and battle. The next time you see me, I'll be stronger, not just as a trainer. Just watch out that I don't surpass you, okay? Well, that's all for now, see you later!"** The hologram faded

"Pretty cool eh? That's not all, but I've improved the EbiDex communicating system for clearer communications, (and it doesn't make those annoying 'CRRR' sounds)" Said Ebi, "Gary's gone off training, to try and acquire the strength to fight them."

"Hmm…" Ash sighed… he really didn't know what sort of training Gary would have to go through to be able to fight THOSE monsters…

"Yeah… I understand why you're feeling that way… and I don't blame you" Ebi shook his head. "Red Kaiser… I've managed to get some data on him though…"

"What?"

"Well… it's not much, because I haven't been able to scan him fully, but anyways, this is what I know" Said Ebi, "Each of the Kaiser Knights are skilled fighters who have been outfitted with mechanical limbs and bodies, giving them power that far surpasses anything human… and Red Kaiser is undoubtedly the strongest of the four. However, the changes placed into him are more than simply the body. His brain has been altered so he becomes more aggressive and violent. When in battle he goes completely out of control, lashing out with fierce power." Ebi straightened his glasses, "All of this is mainly theory as well as what I've heard from Gary's retelling of the battle. I'm sorry I haven't gotten more data on him…"

"It's fine Ebi…" Ash sighed as he sat down, scratching himself. These bandages were really itchy. He yawned as he close his eyes and sat back. He remembered fighting are skilled fighters who Red Kaiser, that fearsome warrior… how could anyone be so powerful? That guy was more crazed than Aquamarine and even stronger. Those Kaisers… Ash didn't expect them to be half as strong as any Super Fiend at first, but instead it turned out just the opposite, they were even stronger. Invincible bodies of steel, the strength of several hundred men, as well as… "AH…!" Ash's eyes opened up in realization… "Kaiser Beasts!"

"What?" Ebi, Brock and Tracey looked at him

"We have to leave the city immediately!" Ash exclaimed

"Hey Ash, I finished fixing your…" Misty walked into the room, and Ash snatched the cap out of her hands, "Hey!"

"Thanks Misty." he placed the cap on his head and turned around "The Kaisers are ruthless, and though they left that time, they can change their minds any time! If they come back, they'll be looking for me, and they're not gonna go around asking politely! They'll unleash everything they've got and tear apart this town to find me!"

"Ash, I think you're being a little paranoid…" said Brock

"Paranoid? Try saying that AFTER getting stabbed around fifty times!" Ash snapped back at him, lifting his shirt and showing his heavily bandaged torso, "Pack up everyone. The longer we stay, the more danger we put this city in! We go, NOW!"

(Location- Jade Cliffs)

Though it was a nice place, Ash didn't like Jade Cliffs area much… the Red Kaiser didn't give him a good reason to. If they could've avoided this place, he would've, but to get to the next town would require passing through this area.

"Can I ask again why we're leaving?" asked Misty

"I already told you, it's because the Kaisers are after me, and they'll have no trouble killing! If I stayed in Whitesand, they would come back! They're the types that would kill without a second thought! They'd slaughter an entire town just to get my attention! As long as I stay in that town, the people are in danger!"

"You sure that's what's gonna happen?" asked Tracey

"Sure enough" said Ash, "If something were to happen to all those innocent people… I don't know what I'll do… it'll be entirely my fault if anyone dies."

"You know, I think sometimes you should worry a little less about other people and a tiny bit more about yourself" said Misty, "Even if they were going to die, which I don't believe will be happening anytime soon, maybe you should let the people take responsibility of their own fate"

"What?" asked Ash

"Just because you're strong doesn't mean everyone else is weak!" said Misty "There are a lot of people out there, and believe it or not, they are as capable of fighting as you are. For once, leave it to someone else. It'll be fine! They are just as capable as you are!" she said reassuringly

"Just as capable?" Ash wondered. His thoughts flew back to that time when those Kaisers fought him. Smashing him with their fists, impaling him with their swords… "That's what scares me. Trust me, if anyone else did as well as I did against the Kaisers, they'd already be dead."

Misty grumbled, Ash heard her, but he wasn't listening! First taking the cap without thank her, now this… she looked at Ash again, "Hey, what are you doing!"

"HM!" Ash grunted as he tore of the bandages on his arm, "These bandages are really itchy, not to mention annoying!" he said as he was tearing them off

"Don't do that!" she stopped him, "You need those!"

"No I don't!" said Ash, but Misty held his arm still. Ash continued it with his teeth

"Don't push it!" said Misty, but Ash continued

"Listen Ash. You may have a much faster rate of healing than most humans, but you're still not healed enough yet. It's best you leave them on" said Ebi, so Ash stopped. Misty crossed her arms. She was upset with Ash. He listens to Ebi, but not her! Suddenly, a chilling wind began to blow, causing everyone to shiver.

"What was that?" asked Brock

Ash raised his head and looked left and right. As always, his trainer instincts kicked in, it was warning him about it… it's coming from behind… DANGER!

"You think you can fight the Kaisers?" said a voice

**CLASH!**

"What? Bonsai!" Ash exclaimed as he deflected the green-clad Super Fiend's attack. He didn't say anything. He simply swung his iron war-fans again. Ash ducked and dodged each swing from the bladed weapons, but Bonsai continued swinging. "What are you doing!" Bonsai didn't answer. Suddenly he disappeared from sight, and appeared right in front of Ash!

**KAPOW!**

"AAAAGH!" Ash screamed as he fell to the ground from Bonsai's punch

"At this rate, you'll die before you even fight back. Your skills won't mean anything against them. You don't stand a chance" said Bonsai, and with that he retreated, disappearing in the blink of an eye

"What was that!" exclaimed Tracey

"GRR…" Ash growled, "While it looked like he's disappeared, he just ran off… but that speed…! Moving so fast it looked liked he's vanished, and he was able to punch so quickly he landed a hundred hits made it look like one!"

"Until now, you've been playing hero, but you know nothing at all. You can't make that claim till you know the truth of this world, and here's the question… are you ready for the real thing?" asked another voice

Ash turned around and saw, "Cleft!" The Super Fiend swung his armoured fists at him, attacking with a flurry of punches. Ash took many hits and was knocked back. Cleft then jumped back and took a boxing stance, "You too!" Ash growled, "Fine. If you wanna fight, let me warn you, I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a friend!" He also took a fighting stance, "Come to think of it, you were never really friend! Just a temporary ally!" As he punched many times, Cleft blocked each hit and struck Ash many times with fast jabs and strong crosses. Cleft then struck the earth, creating a massive shockwave that threw Ash back! As Ash tried to straightened himself up, Cleft darted forward and uppercutted him, making him fall on his back!

"Too fragile… looks like _playing_ is all you can really do." Cleft struck the ground with his fist, opening up the very earth below and disappearing beneath the surface…

"Cleft, Bonsai, what's with them?" asked Ash. Suddenly, he felt a chill…

"You need more than just power to fight the Kaisers… you need to be ruthless"

"Huh?" Ash turned around…

"HYOHEN!" the ice ninja AntiArctic appeared out of nowhere, forming razor sharp shuriken out of ice and throwing them.

"URGH!" Ash didn't have time to shield, he fell back to the ground in an attempt to avoid them. He succeeded, but they grazed his skin… "AntiArctic! Not you too!" Once again, AntiArctic didn't answer. He just jumped down and dashed towards Ash. The two of them fought, but Ash couldn't keep up with his speed, the ninja continued to move with a stunning display of acrobatic skills, and movements that were impossible to follow with the eye. "AGH!" Ash exclaimed as a layer of ice froze beneath his feet, and AntiArctic ducked and kicked the side of his leg, making him fall over. As Ash fell, the ninja struck down on his head with a strong drop kick… Ash groaned as he lay there, gasping as the fiend held the ninja-to blade against his neck

"With your meagre skills, they'll kill you a thousand times over before you even hit the ground" said AntiArctic as he held two fingers up, in a traditional ninja stance… a burst of smoke appeared and he vanished.

"If you're gonna fight with the strongest, then you have to be ready for anything!" The massive figure of G.I. Jolt came smashing through the trees

"Come on! I'm ready for you!" Ash took a fighting stance… knowing this fiend intended to fight. He charged forwards and attacked, but G.I. Jolt grabbed him and put him into a submission hold. Ash tried to fight, but the Jolt was far stronger, holding him in a tight grip and slamming him to the ground. Ash struggled, but the fiend had him pinned… even without trying that fiend had beaten him!

"You think you're able to fight them… but you're just too weak." said G.I. Jolt as he let go of Ash, and walked back into the woods.

"Gah!" Ash got up and growled, "Where do you think you're going! I'm not done with you!" he shouted… but suddenly turned around and gasped, realizing why his friends hadn't come to help him! They were all trapped in some sort of bubble. They were trying to bust out and shout, but their voices couldn't be heard! "What the…"

"To make yourself enemies with the Kaiser Cult… you're challenging a monster so huge you can't even see it… so complex you can never fully understand it… powerful you can not hope to match it." Twin Dreamer spoke…

"What's going on! Why are you all attacking us!" Ash shouted at the psychic Super Fiend levitate down into the area. He was the one who had his friends trapped. "Answer me!" Ash shouted, but there was no reply. Instead, the Super Fiend raised his hand and shot a small beam of energy, hitting him. "AGH!" Ash exclaimed, falling down to one knee, but growled, "WHY YOU…!" as he tried to run, the fiend's eyes glowed, Ash suddenly felt his muscles tense up and lock, he fell to the ground… Twin Dreamer had hit him Psychic Stunner!

"Weak in the body, weak in the mind… The monster you seek to challenge will crush you into dust." Twin Dreamer vanished, but Ash's friends were still trapped

"War is approaching, death is inevitable, and sacrifices must be made. How much are you willing to sacrifice?" a cold voice spoke.

Ash knew who he would fight next… "Goth." Goth raised his scythe and attacked.

**CLANG!**

Ash blocked Goth's scythe. Ash grunted as he tried to push the scythe back. Ash growled and pushed with all his strength, but Goth moved quickly, attacking repeatedly. While Ash deflected, he didn't know what was going on. He was so confused. Why were they attacking him? Each one of these fiends attacked him one by one, and now it was Goth's turn! Goth was a terrifying sight, and the look he gave Ash send shudders doing his spine. Goth slammed Ash's arm to the side and knocked him with the staff part of the scythe, knocking him down. Ash groaned as he looked up and saw Goth swinging the scythe down at him… "AAAAAHH!" The moment Ash screamed, the dark fiend stopped. The scythe was barely touching Ash's neck

"One who fears death has no place in the field of battle. You can't even stand up to a band of rogues… what chances have you of opposing the Kaiser Cult?" Goth glared down at him… "If you want to die so badly, maybe I should be merciful enough to cut your head off, and spare you from the horrors of the cult. In fact… maybe it's best that you should die… and open a new position of Chosen One to someone worthy"

Unlike the others Super Fiends he didn't disappear. As a matter of fact, all the Super Fiends that have fought Ash appeared into the scene. "You failed." They all said at once as they approached him

"What… what are you going to do to me?" said Ash. He wasn't just scared… he was terrified. He had been defeated so easily six times in a row by people he thought he knew. They all stared at him, and Ash could feel his courage shattering. "No… stay away! Don't come closer! Stand back! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ash cried as he covered his face and squirmed.

The Super Fiends looked at him sadly. Ash, the once greatest fighter was reduced to this sad heap on the floor.

"Hmph… how humiliating" The fiends were hesitant to even look at him.

"He's useless. Just leave him" said Goth, and all of them vanished. The psychic bubble holding Ash's friends up faded away, and they all fell to the ground.

"Ash!" Misty said as she ran over to him. Ash was on the ground, curved up in fear and hiding his face. Misty could hear him sobbing, "Ash…"

"I… I've tried h-hard to become s-s-stronger…" Ash sobbed. He was trapped in his own despair. "I-I wanted to… to protect others… it was the only way I felt fulfilled…" tears continued to fall from his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hide somewhere and not come out to this dangerous world "B… b-but when I became a l-level two ch… chosen one, I thought I could continue and save more p-people… but instead, I l-lost to everyone!" he cried "I'm so pathetic!"

"Ash, it's okay that you lost." Said Misty, "None of us thinks any badly of you."

"N-no! I-I needed to g-get strong! More than becoming a pokémon m-master… to protect people. That was my cause" Ash was shaking. "I… I couldn't even stand up to those f-f… fiends… they weren't even trying… I fought as h-hard as I could and I still couldn't do anything…" he looked up at Misty, "Wh… when I saw all of you trap… trapped in that bubble, I w… was fighting to save all of you…" he looked at Misty, "But… I failed you… no matter what I did!"

"Ash…" Misty started to cry as she held him close. "Ash. It's not your fault. You tried your hardest to fight for us. You went to fight those horrible Kaisers, and told me not to come because you didn't want anything to happen to me. You put yourself in danger to protect others more times than I can count, and I thank you. It's okay Ash, it's okay" she hugged him, "I fell in love with the kind-heart, not the warrior, and the kind-heart is what you are" she cried as she held him close. Pikachu also held him and cried.

"Yes… maybe, but the kind-heart's what… what's getting us all into trouble all the time…" cried Ash, "the more I t-try to help people, the more t-trouble we get into. I thought I w… was invincible and couldn't be beaten… I t-though I could get rid of b-bad people who try to harm g-good. I… I t-tried to protect people… but then w-when those K… K-K-KAISERS came, they killed people! Because of me!" said Ash. "These S-Super Fiends weren't… weren't doing this f-for real… they just testing me… protect those I care for… but… BUT…!" Ash hit the ground with his fist. The people themselves he fought, they weren't what scared him. What truly terrified Ash was the feeling he experienced, being totally overwhelmed and crushed, unable to do anything… "I lost at every step… I couldn't d-do anything! I cowered like a baby! I'm the lowest piece of trash that's ever lived! I HATE MYSELF!" he screamed

"Oh get over it! You're tougher than that!" a voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see… Sky Render!

Everyone gasped at the sight of the most powerful and leader of the Super Fiends. Ash immediately cowered back, behind Misty. He was scared of everything, and even the one he respected most, Sky Render. He was terrified of him. "What are you doing here!" Misty shouted

"PIKA!" Pikachu attacked Sky Render with lightning, but the fiend swung his wooden sword and broke apart the stream of electricity.

"Those others… why did they attack Ash!" Misty screamed, "He's had enough physical damage already! Why did you have to add emotional damage as well!"

"I'm sorry if the test was harsh, but I had to show Ash" said Sky Render

"Show Ash what!" Misty screamed

"The true horror of battle… when everything you hold dear is at stake, and facing powers that totally overwhelm you… and what it's like to lose everything" said Sky Render, "We have all tasted that pain for real, and Ash who has never known the pain of true loss needs to understand it as well… because unless something is done, many more will suffer this very pain. We have thought about it for a long time, since you departed from Scarlet City… and now we have decided it is time for Ash to finally learn the truth"

"Oh, we know the truth, we know it already!" Misty screamed

"You do?" asked Sky Render

"Yeah! The way you acted like our friends, the way you pretended to help us, and yet all you were trying to do was get close enough to stab our backs! You're worse than the Kaisers! At least THEY had the decency not to lie about where they stood!" Misty shouted, her fists trembling with rage…

Sky Render sighed "You are right. It was very selfish of us to do this, and not think whether he would want to help us or not and used such extreme measures."

"Help you what!" Misty cried out

"To help us in our ongoing battle" said Sky Render as he bowed his head to Misty

"Help you in your fight? HELP YOU IN YOUR FIGHT?" she screamed and got up, "You piece of… DOES ASH LOOK LIKE HE CAN BE FIGHTING? DOES HE!"

"Misty" Ash's voice spoke up. Everyone was surprised to see Ash getting up. Ash staggered a bit, but he was standing up, "Please. This pain he talked about… and how he said many others will experience it for real… I want to know what this is all about." Ash straightened up… though he was still shaking

"Ash, I will have to talk to you, alone" said Sky Render

"So you'll what? Separate him from us so you do whatever you want? Who knows what your intentions are!" Misty said as she stepped up, in front of Ash

"No, I just want to talk!" said Sky Render

"We're not gonna leave our friend alone with the likes of you, punk!" Brock said as he also ran in front, shielding Ash from Sky Render

"Enough damage's been done without you and your lackeys' help!" Tracey joined in

"I never liked you Super Fiends, and even when you started ACTING all good and nice, I still didn't trust you, and now you've shown your true colours!" shouted Ebi as he and his sister ran in front of Ash, "Don't make us laugh by asking for his help!"

"Pika!" Pikachu growled

Sky Render looked at them all, obviously very impressed. "Such friendship, such loyalty. It seems Ash's determination and sense of honour has rubbed off on you folks." Said Sky Render, "I don't blame you that you don't want to talk. In this case, this is the last time we see each other. Farewell" He turned around…

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Ash

Ash wiped a tear out of his eyes, "Sky Render? What is it you want to talk about?"

(Location- Top of Jade Cliffs)

"This place is quite secluded, and because this is the site of battle where the Kaisers were seen, people are scared to come here" said Sky Render

"Yeah-yeah… tell me something I don't know" Ash crossed his arms, "What's so important, that you had to go through all this?"

"It's about… The Shadow of the Deceiver" said Sky Render.

"That again…" Ash thought, "Aquamarine kept mentioning it. What is it?"

Sky Render growled, "What I am about to say may be overwhelming, and I'll understand if you don't believe me, because if you don't you won't be the first one…" he looked at Ash, "You must not tell others unless I say so. Are sure you will hear?"

Ash paused. He though whether he wanted to hear, then he decided, "Tell me."

"So be it" said Sky Render as he took a deep breath, "In this world exists a great evil, one that plagues this earth and threatens to consume it entirely. Darkness itself pales in comparison of the true horrors this evil force is capable of, and even devils themselves cower in fear. This evil I speak of… I, the Legendary Sky Render that you know… am a product of this evil"

"What?" Ash stepped back, but Sky Render stopped him

"Listen further" Sky Render sighed, "You know, out of the millions of wanted criminals in the world, I'm the number one on every list. Every country is after me, as the number of crimes listed under by name goes on forever, ranging from assassination and murder all the way to massacres of entire cities and terrorism on a global scale" He sighed, "Do you know how much I am worth?"

"Um…"

"Currently, there is a reward of Seventy Billion for my capture, and it's sure to go up by the end of the month." Sky Render crossed his arms

"WA!" Ash nearly fell over, but straightened up. Great… he was alone with a mass murderer, one that was totally stronger than him.

"Let me back up a bit… to several years ago." said Sky Render, "Like you, I started a journey of my own, leaving my hometown and go on an adventure, with nothing but a wooden sword by my side and the clothes off my back. I was a lot like you… when I see or hear of injustices happening, I would use my skills to fix it. Quite often I found myself fighting criminals in the underworld… thwarting all sorts of schemes from conspiracies to political assassinations… this kept up for a while. Eventually I got the notion that all these crimes were linked… orchestrated by something called 'The Kaiser Cult'. I was young and arrogant back then, as far as I was concerned there was no one as strong as me. Having confidence in my abilities, I set out to find the source of these conspiracies and put a stop to it all… and that's when it happened." He growled… "In one major city, I heard of a plot to assassinate a politician of great importance and decided to put a stop to it. I was totally in on the scheme, how they'd be posing as security guards and carry out the deed when no one was around… and that's when I made my move. I went in and attacked, decimating anyone who got in my way. Over a hundred armed guards, whether handling a pokémon or a gun, it made no difference. I continued and eventually found the politician… but then something completely unexpected happened"

"The man I went to save, he had killed his own bodyguards. What's more, he knew I was coming! I then learned I had been completely set up!" He exclaimed, "How I got information of the assassination scheme… it was that organization I was hunting, they were onto me, and purposely let this information slip! All those security guards I took down, they were all innocent… more than that, the only person who was part of the Kaiser Cult was the politician himself! He attacked me with an antique sword hanging from the wall. Though I was far stronger than him, he kept coming at me with full killing intent… and he fell by my blade…" Sky looked down, "As he fell to the ground, inches from death, he smiled, saying that his mission was complete… this death had to happen, for their plan to be set into motion…" he clenched his fist tight, "That politician of high standing was part of the Cult I have been hunting… and as he died, the authorities came. What had happened here was very clear. I had broken into this restricted place, attacked the security guards and killed the politician. From that moment, I was a criminal. With no alternative, knowing that there was no way I could be proven innocent, I fled." He looked down and sighed

"Because of that trap I had fallen into, and because everything I did was captured on security cameras, there was solid evidence against me. Now that I was wanted murderer… things kept getting worse… as I found myself being set up a second time, this time involving assassination of royalty… only difference was this time some of the bodyguards were working for the Kaiser Cult. The same thing happened, I couldn't stop the crime from happening, and I was left the only one on the scene…" he scowled, "More and more things kept happening, more assassinations, even mass murders and massacres… when I try to stop the crime, my enemies were always one step ahead of me, and the blame falls on me. Even times when I was nowhere near the scene of the crime, people believed I was responsible… while the real criminals vanish without a trace… no, more than that… members of the Kaiser Cult always worked for the victims, in one case WAS my victim. At this point, my record has been stained beyond imagine, and it became easy for the real villains to shift the blame on me… and it was then I realized something. Law? Justice? They don't exist… I have become wanted by the world government… I am the enemy of this world."

"Um… did you try absolutely everything to prove yourself innocent?" Ash asked

"I have, but the real criminals don't need to do anything now to convince the law I'm guilty. I already said this." Sky Render scorned, "Even times when I found solid evidence that I was innocent, but they don't care. They still continue to hunt me and turn more people against me every day. The law doesn't like being proved wrong…"

"What!" Ash exclaimed. "That's an outrage! I can't believe how corrupt they are!"

"At first I thought it was simply because the government was corrupt… but that wasn't it. True, their reasons for not believing me was justified… though there were those who listened… but they all disappeared mysteriously." Said Sky, "To say government is corrupt is more than an understatement… as I soon discovered a secret within the government, one so shocking that they were desperate to silence me at any cost. I had learned the dark secret of the source of all this evil… the Kaiser Cult…" he said, "Do you know how come all those criminals get away so easily, while the government continues to pursue me regardless of innocence? Do you know how come my enemies are always one step ahead of me and even when I'm nowhere close to the scene of the crime, I get blamed? I'll tell you why. It is because those criminals practically OWN the government! If you think the Kaiser Cult is trying to take over the world, you're wrong. They already have"

"SAY WHAT!"

"The way they work is unbelievable, so much that the governments of the world practically belong to them. They have people working everywhere… among the authorities, people protecting important political figures, or even being the politicians themselves. Members of the Kaiser Cult are all in league, manipulating the system to work the way they want, passing money to the right places, and wiping out anyone who may hinder them. By manipulating the powers that govern this world, they are able to keep their existence a total secret… while they continue their schemes, producing weapons of unimaginable power, and mobilising vast armies the likes of which this world has never seen, even the horrible experimentation on human bodies and production of Kaiser Beasts, all designed for war…" Sky render turned to Ash, "At this point, the Kaiser Cult has the government wrapped around its finger, and they can get away with almost anything. Right now, they are still biding their time and building up their power, waiting for the right moment, to unveil themselves in a global crusade, conquering this world before anyone realizes, and reshaping it to however they see fit. From that point on… the world will end"

"N-NO! That's impossible!" Ash exclaimed

"I thought so too, but I have no reason to lie about this. Members of the cult are all extremists, and strongly despise anyone who is not with them. Because they are a cult, a religious figure… they don't fear death, and have no problems with killing… my village was destroyed as a result…" Sky Render growled, "Though I'm alive, they continued to hunt me. I'm as good to them alive as I am dead. Alive, they can shift the blame on my and use my face as a mask to hide their existence. Dead, I will no longer be a threat to them, nor can I reveal their secret to anyone. That's what I meant when I said I am the product of this evil… because of them I adopted the name Sky Render… it is because of them that I am considered a notorious criminal…"

"Then… this is the Shadow of the Deceiver?"

"Yes… the Shadow of the Deceiver… it is the shroud they have cast over themselves, and hidden themselves from the world" said Sky Render, "No one knows what's out there… no one realizes that war is approaching. As we speak, the Cult grows more active, and they are slowly stepping out of the shadows. The fact that you have seen and even fought the Kaiser Knights is proof, because this is the first time they have been seen in years" Said Sky Render "Fortunately no one had followed us, because these are secrets you must keep. If the Cult finds out you know their secret, they will hunt you relentlessly, as they do the Super Fiends…"

"Yeah, well bring them on!" Ash said as he closed the QuickSilver to his arm, "You and I are both chosen ones, and if you fight for what is right, then I will too! With the two of us working together they don't stand a chance!"

Sky Render sighed and looked at him, "You are more than strong enough to join me in this cause. My comrades all joined because they have their own stories to tell regarding the Kaiser Cult. We are wanted criminals. We're not fighting for the sake of law or justice, but the survival of the world itself. But because our enemy has merged itself with the law, we cannot strike without being labelled the villains." said Sky Render, almost disgusted, "Super Fiends… though the name is distasteful, if we're evil in the eyes of THOSE people, we'll carry it name proudly. Carnage and destruction… that's what we'll give the Kaiser Cult until every last one of us is dead!"

"That's it then!" Said Ash, "I want to join you in your fight. I don't care what those people think, because I could help. I have a lot of influence, and I can be the one to pass on the message and clear your name! I don't care if some guys will see me as a criminal! I'll even give up my dream of becoming pokémon master, because this is big, WAY bigger then being the champion of some sport! I want to held you in this fight!" Said Ash, "I want to become a Super Fiend!"

_The truth has been told at last. Such madness the Deceiver brings. Heroes turn into Villains, the brave cower, and even Ash has chosen to join the group he has been fighting against for long, all to fight the Kaiser Cult! What will happen from here on? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	13. Fierce Training!

Chapter 13- Fierce Training!

_The decision I made to join Sky Render as a Super Fiend may have been a shock to many, but I know what I'm doing. I've finally learned what the Shadow of the Deceiver is, and I will not stand by and watch helplessly as some cult dominates the very world we live in! My defeat at the hands of Red Kaiser taught me that I am far from invincible, and though I may not be strong enough to stop the entire cult, If I don't do something to try and stop them, then I am no better than the Kaisers. Simply being a Chosen One isn't enough anymore. I have to be strong, be tough for the sake of the world. Just like the Super Fiends, I will use all my skills and more to help in the fight against the evil Cult, and I will stop them, no matter what!_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Above Jade Cliffs)

"You… you want to do what?" Sky Render stared at Ash in shock

"You heard me! I wanna become a Super Fiend so I could help you fight the cult!"

"Ash…" Sky Render looked at him, and then turned at the ground, "I am sorry, but I cannot let you join" he said. "Before you ask why, I'll answer. Though we stand for a just cause, we are hated. We have to fight battles to survive against countless odds"

"So what else is new?" asked Ash, "That's no different from what I do right now!"

Sky Render looked at him, "I guess you're right about that part, but I still can't let you ruin your life by making such a foolish decision!"

"Why? You think I enjoyed that little test your friends gave me?" asked Ash, "The crushing feeling… I can't even begin to describe it! How it was like to be totally overwhelmed in battle while unable to protect anyone I care for, let alone myself! I want to do everything to make sure this doesn't happen ever again!"

"In that case, you will not join" said Sky Render, "Each one of us Super Fiends had suffered these cases for real. The Kaiser Cult has existed for centuries. They have always been hostile, and it's just our luck that they're so active this generation," said Sky Render, "You cannot join. I won't allow it, and that's final."

"AW! Come on!"

"No"

"You won't regret it!"

"No, but you will"

"Why don't you just let…"

**TWACK!**

Ash lay face flat on the ground after he was hit with the wooden sword. "I said no!"

"Gah…" Ash got up and began leaving. "Fine. I'll keep the secret you told me, and I won't join. It's worse now that I know but can't do anything. Thanks for nothing…"

"Wait." Sky Render stopped him

"What is it now?" Ash turned around

"Though you cannot join us, there might be another way…"

(Location- Bottom of Jade Cliffs)

"So let me get this straight…" Misty looked at Ash, "Sky Render offered to train you?"

"Uh-huh!" said Ash "Personally!"

"And you accepted?"

"Oh yeah" Ash nodded, "Had to think about it… for about a microsecond!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Misty started slapping him, "What were you thinking!"

"Hey! Ow! Stop!" Ash pleaded, "It's to get rid of all my weaknesses!"

"You've only got one weakness!" said Misty, "You never use your brain!"

"She's right" said Brock, "Sky Render's dangerous!"

"And not to mention you're still injured!" said Misty

"Actually, Ash is almost completely healed, so he should be okay…" said Ebi

"That's not the point!" said Misty

Ash sighed. His friends still had that Anti Fiend thing going, and didn't know the truth. Ash looked at the rest of the group, "Guys, it may be a better idea if you go somewhere else, away from me, the further the better. If you stay around me, the Kaisers will go after you the next time they come. Go anywhere, Marble City should accept you without any problems, or even go back to your hometowns… just don't stick around, just until this whole Kaiser thing blows over" he said, looking at cliffs "Sorry that you don't agree with this, but I'm going!" he began to climb "I'm gonna train! I'm gonna get strong! Sky Render will make sure!"

"Ash is turning over to the dark side" Ebi sighed

"Either way, this is his choice and I'll support him" said Tracey

"And he's right about us being in danger if we stay here." Said Brock

"We should just get going" said Amaebi. Everyone started leaving, but Misty stood behind, "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying here" said Misty, "Maybe I get some sense into Ash's empty head!"

"Well if you're staying here, us girls should stick together! I'm staying!" said Amaebi

"I'll stay if you're staying!" Brock spoke up

"Oh no you're not!" Said Ebi and grabbed Brock's ear "We'll be at Whitesand!"

(Location- Above Jade Cliffs)

"Each of us witnessed your defeat against the Kaisers!" said Sky Render, "I was able to analyse your fighting style and determine your weaknesses! You may have reached Level II, but now's the time to turn you into a real fighter! Are you ready?"

"I'm plenty open for anything. So what are you going to train me for? Martial arts? Sword Techniques?" Asked Ash hopefully. Instead, Sky Render simply vanished!

"Right here!" Sky Render's voice shouted. Ash turned around and gasped

**WHACK!**

"WAGK!" Ash exclaimed as he fell. "Ow… I give up… What are you teaching?"

"Nothing you don't know already. I just want to know what your capable of so I can be sure you don't get killed by the training" said Sky Render as he held up the wooden sword, "Now, you'll spar with me!"

"YOW!" Ash jumped back as Sky Render swung again

"This match will allow me to analyze your weaknesses so I can eliminate them!"

"I've noticed" said Ash, getting up, "If I can be sent to a hospital from a fight, then there's some sort of chink in my fighting style. When I saw the sword coming at my face, my instincts told me to act, but my body didn't respond quick enough."

"That's right!" said Sky Render, "Let's begin!"

For the next few hours, Ash sparred with Sky Render. Every time they fought, Sky Render beat him. It was amazing how strong this Super Fiend was. "HYA!" Ash shouted and struck out again and again rapidly. Sky Render dodged every single hit

**SMACK!**

Sky Render struck him in the face, "Waste of energy! Don't lash out like that!"

"GRRR…" Ash growled and charged again, "HA! HUH! HA! YA!" He struck at Sky Render, but he blocked each hit with his wooden sword

Sky Render spun and slammed Ash on the head. "Concentrate on where you want to hit! Try to control my movements as well!" Ash charged one more time, striking again and again, but he didn't touch Sky Render once, "Focus! You can never win if you always miss!" Sky Render moved quicker than the eye, around Ash and smacked him on the back, causing him to fall

"GRRRR!" Ash growled, "HAAAAAAA!" Ash charged forwards and dove at Sky Render. The Super Fiend simply jumped over him, but Ash couldn't stop charging.

**CRASH!**

"Holy!" Sky Render exclaimed. Ash charged head first into the cliff wall and struck it so hard with his head, it was embedded into the rock! "Is he still alive? AH!" He gasped as Ash pulled his head out of the rocks and snarled. "(_This kid is insane!_)" Sky Render thought, "(_If he does that again, he'll kill himself, if I don't dodge I'll be the one getting hurt!_)" he continued blocking each hit every time Ash struck at him. Faster than before, Ash wouldn't stop his attacks, and they just kept speeding up. "That's more like it!" Sky Render smirked. Ash is catching on. "WHOA!" One of the punches nearly touched him. Sky Render hit Ash on the leg, tripping him.

"Ow…" Ash groaned after he fell face flat onto the rock-solid ground.

"Whew…" Sky Render sighed, "That's enough. Let' break for now."

"Gwuh…"

"Not bad. You're learning to use your speed more effectively. You are good at defending yourself by reading enemy movements, but you also have to use it for the offensive" Said Sky Render, "Suppose you were fighting someone, and you see an opening for a split second, you cannot afford to miss, otherwise it could cost you the match, in some cases your life… hey, are you even listening!"

"Gwuh…"

(Location- Bottom of Jade Cliffs)

Night had fallen, and Misty continued to think about her loving boyfriend, Ash. "_I'm going to train! I'm going to get strong! Sky Render will make sure!_" Misty repeated what Ash said in a mock voice, "Is that fighting all that matters to you? If so, why not just MARRY Sky Render!" She said angrily. She was so concerned about Ash's health, yet he didn't care at all! "Ash you jerk! Ash you jerk! Ash you jerk!"

"What's the problem?" asked Amaebi

"Ash you jerk! Ash you jerk! Ash you jerk!" Misty grumbled, not listening

"Misty?" no response, "HEY MISTY!"

"AAH!" Misty fell over. She got up and rubbed her ear "What was that for!"

"I stayed here to keep you company, but all you've been doing was call Ash a jerk!"

"It's the truth isn't it?" asked Misty, "All he cares about is fighting! He's spent less time with me than he has with villains that try to kill him! It's as if he doesn't have time for me anymore!"

Amaebi giggled, "You're starting to sound like a real housewife"

"What?" Misty exclaimed, her face flushed red

"Well, crime fighting DOES count as his job because he does make profit (I mean, sure he steals the money, but it's still money right?). You know this kind of situation, no time for you, only work? No need to worry! All guys are like that, and especially his job involves nothing but fighting, it's just a macho thing."

"Hmmm…" Misty thought about it "Who am I kidding? I can't ignore all this. Ash and me are just too different. He loves fighting while I don't. We spend more time arguing than dating. We get very little or no time alone together, and even when we told each other how we felt, that was during a fight… We have so little in common…"

"That's not true. You have one most important thing in common. You both love each other, and that's what counts" said Amaebi "It may be not be perfect, but there's two things you can do about this." She said, "You can sit and mope all day and make things worse, or you could find a way to get his attention and make things better!"

"You're right!" Misty said as she got up, "I've spent way too much time bellyaching about things! So what if Ash loves fighting? I've got things I like that he doesn't!"

"That's the spirit, girl!" said Amaebi, "What are you going to do?"

"Ash enjoys fighting and puts a lot of effort into it, therefore I'll stand by him and support him!" said Misty, "After the workout he's getting, he's sure to be starving when he comes back, so I'll be ready! I'll cook Ash a delicious meal!"

"All right!" said Amaebi, "Do you need any of my help or you want to do it yourself?"

"I'll do it myself!" said Misty, "It's the least I could do for my boyfriend!"

(Location- Above Jade Cliffs)

"DADADADADA!" Ash was striking at Sky Render. Ash was sweating and he had removed his hat and jacket. His punches were beginning to speed up. Sky Render continued to parry and defend every hit.

**SLAM!**

Sky Render swung his wooden sword and knocked Ash back. Ash growled and attacked again, "Getting better!" said Sky Render, "Remember! You can practice all your life and improve some, or you can train with me and improve a great deal more! These skills have nothing less to do with physical abilities! You trust your fighting instincts to guide your body combat. That's the right thing to do, but your body has to be able to keep up with your thoughts! That's what I'm training you for!"

"HRRRRAAAH!" Ash struck with all his strength

"HMPH!" Sky Render hit Ash's arm to the side. "(_He's just not learning!_)" He sighed as he moved and dodged "(_Time for more disciplining._)" he swung the sword

"No!" Ash reacted in time. He caught the wooden sword in his hand

"What!" Sky Render exclaimed. He pulled his sword back, and Ash continued striking, "AH!" one of the punches grazed his face. Sky Render struck Ash back with a powerful hit, sending him flying, "Whew… nearly had me back there…"

Ash growled as he slowly got up. He was panting and sweating heavily "(pant) And I would have… if it weren't (pant) for these!" he said as he took off and threw his shirt to the side. His chest, back, shoulders and arms had bandages over them

"What are you doing?" asked Sky Render

"(huff…) try this on for size" Ash said "Let me show you something cool I saw watching anime! HAAAAA!"

**SNAP!**

Ash had flexed all the muscles in his upper body, and the bandages all snapped and fell to the ground. "Impressive" said Sky Render

"Whew… I always wanted to try that! It always looks so cool!" Ash smirked, taking a deep breath and stretching. "That's better!" he moved his arms more freely. He was completely healed, and there was a tiny mark on his chest where the Kaiser Sword had hit "COME ON!" he charged forwards, "DADADADADADADADADA!"

"GRR!" Sky Render continued to block and deflect all the hits. They were much faster than before and were aiming for more vulnerable spots that Sky Render had more difficulty defending. Ash hit the sword to the side and eliminated his defence!

**KASMACK!**

"AH!" Sky Render stumbled back after being hit on the face and looked at Ash.

Ash was panting heavily and he was exhausted. He's been striking non-stop for hours… and he's managed to hit Sky Render…! "Heh…" Ash smirked

"You finally managed to hit me" Sky Render looked at him

"Uh-huh. I got lucky" Ash wiped the sweat off using his shirt, "Shall we continue?"

"Luck had nothing to do with it. You've succeeded." Said Sky Render, "We will continue, but you don't look like you can right now. Go down the cliff and rest."

"(Pant…) I think (wheeze) you're… (gasp) right" Ash dropped to the ground. Ash looked, down and could see Misty and Amaebi. He also looked how far down the cliff was from here. "I… I don't thing I could (pant) climb down" he looked at Sky Render, "You can jump from the bottom of the cliff to the top without any trouble, right? You mind taking me down there?" asked Ash

Sky Render looked at him strangely, "Call me crazy, but I have this issue with holding sweaty, shirtless guys." Sky Render turned around and pointed at a pathway "There's a path nearby, but it takes 4 hours to walk up and down, and hours of walking next to you isn't something I want to do, because did I mention that you really smell bad? Haven't you ever heard of deodorant?" Sky Render held his nose

"Well if you're so adverse to getting me down quickly or taking the walking path, do you have any ideas smart guy?" Ash held his shirt and jacket

"Just one" said Sky Render

**TWACK!**

"WAAA!" Ash exclaimed as he flew backwards

**SPLASH!**

Ash fell into the rapids that were near them. "WHAT THE…?" he turned around, "HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiii…!" he screamed as he went down the falls.

Sky Render smiled to himself, "Sometimes I am so smart I scare myself. He's got a quick way down that doesn't involve me carrying and sweaty-smelly guys, and he's got a bath as well. I should also be going." He said as he hopped off the cliff.

(Location- Bottom of Jade Cliffs)

"Ha-ha!" Misty smiled, oh so very pleased with herself. "I just know Ash is going to enjoy this special curry I'm making him!"

"Seeing how you made it by yourself, I'm sure he will!" said Amaebi as Misty returned to making it "Speaking of which, where are they?"

A lot of swearing was heard in the background. Misty turned around and looked at her, "Would ease up on the foul language? I'm trying to impress Ash here, and that's enough cursing to scare him off!"

"It wasn't me!" said Amaebi, "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh?" Misty looked at the falls. She could something was falling… "Ash?"

**SPLOOSH!**

"AAARGH! GAH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ash was screaming as he was thrashing and splashing a lot in the water.

"Um… I think Ash is here" Amaebi said and both she and Misty sweatdropped. After a few minutes, Ash had stepped out of water and calmed down Sky Render appeared. The shock of seeing the most wanted man in the world has worn off for Misty and Amaebi. They invited him to eat dinner with them

"You mean, even after knocking you down the falls and bashing you senseless you're inviting me for dinner?" Sky Render asked in a shocked tone

"Sure!" said Ash as he wrung the water out of his shirt and placed it on a rock near a fire along with his hat, jacket and gloves. "It would be rude not to let you, especially after all you've been doing! You know, the Kaiser Cult's Shadow secret, the training lesson along with the bath and all!" he laughed as he wiped himself off with a towel

Amaebi nudged Misty and winked, glancing at Ash, who didn't have his shirt on, all his new muscles exposed. Misty's face flushed. "Stop that!" she whispered

"Well, give it to him" she whispered, staring at Misty, "The curry!"

"Okay…" Misty took out a ladle and poured the curry into two bowls, "Here… I made this for you… and you can have some to… Mr. Sky Render…"

"Words… cannot express how grateful I am!" Sky Render's eyes began to sparkle, "No one's ever shown me such kindness! I thank you so much!" he bowed his head

"Oh, stop that!" said Misty, "Go ahead! Bon apatite!"

"Wow! This looks great! Thanks Misty!" said Ash, tying the towel around his neck so it covered his shoulders…

"ITTADAKIMASU!" Both Ash and Sky said at the same time, and dug into the curry… placing it placed it in their mouths… (Background goes black, lightning crashes) Both of their eyes opened wide as they stood up quickly…

"L-LET'S GO TRAIN SOME MORE…!" exclaimed Sky Render, dropping the bowl

"Y-YES SIR!" said Ash, also dropping his. Both guys immediately began running away from the scene. Both Amaebi and Misty sweatdropped as they saw the two clumsily and frantically scrambling up the cliffs…

"What was that all about?" asked Misty

"Did you try it before you gave it to them?" asked Amaebi

"No. Am I supposed to?" asked Misty

"Maybe something went wrong? I doubt anything could be that bad." Said Amaebi as both she pulled out a spoon and dug in. (The second she put it into their mouth, background goes black and lightning appears) Her eyes opened wide, and she collapsed, "Then again… I could be mistaken…! Argh…! I'm… I'm dying..!"

"What's the problem?" asked Misty. Amaebi was writhing and twisting on the ground as if she ate something extremely toxic. "Let me try!" she picked up a spoon and tasted it herself (Black background, thunder crashing) her eyes opened wide as she also fell to the ground, "aw… awful…" she was twitching… the taste of her cooking… it could make a Muk sick! "Ash you jerk…! If you didn't like it, you didn't have to run off like that! Why couldn't he just say so!" she kicked the pot hard and sent it flying into the river, and many fish suddenly floated belly-up to the surface of the water.

"MISTY…! Call my brother! Tell him to bring an antidote!" Amaebi gasped, "No, make that a Phoenix Down…! I don't think I'm going to make it… ungh…" she lost conscious

"GRRR!" Misty ignored her… she was red and fuming… "ASH YOU JERK!"

(Meanwhile)

**SMACK! BAM! WHACK! POW! TWACK!**

"ASH YOU JERK!" Sky Render shouted at Ash who was lying face flat on the ground, his head full of bumps. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! THAT GESTURE OF FRIENDSHIP WAS NOTHING BUT AN ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT!"

"WAIT!" Ash crouched on the ground, kneeling and bowing at Sky Render, "Forgive me, please forgive me! I had no idea here cooking was that bad!"

"GRR…" Sky Render growled, "Well, now that we've left that unpleasantness behind, I will still train you, but don't expect me to be gentle after what just happened."

"Oh thank you!" said Ash as he got up. The wind suddenly blew and Ash shivered. His pants were soaked and his shirt was still drying down there. Though he was wearing a towel on his shoulders, it didn't warm him up much. "BRRR!"

"We start immediately, but not sparring, it's a test!" said the samurai, "If you've learned anything, then you should be able to hit my face at least once in this hour! If you succeed, I will train you! You're a talented fighter, but if you can't even hit me once this late into the game, there's no hope for you! This test begins… NOW!" said Sky Render as the wind blew fiercely all behind them

"All right!" said Ash, tossing the towel to the side "HAAAA!" he charged at Sky Render, but the Super Fiend stepped to the side as Ash ran. Ash smirked; he was expecting Sky Render to dodge like that, "HA!" Ash spun around, swinging his elbow to hit Sky Render, but Sky Render raised his hand and stopped Ash's attack.

**FWHAP!**

"GAK!" Ash yelped. "GRRR!" He began striking rapidly "DADADADADADADADADA!"

"HMM! Sky Render parried Ash's arms with his wooden sword.

Ash jumped back and attacked again, but this time, when he punched, he wasn't aiming at Sky Render "RHAH!" he swung his arm and slammed the sword with the back of his fist, knocking the wooden blade to the side, "HA!" Ash then scowled… his fist had missed him by a mile! "Owww…" Ash groaned. When he hit Sky's sword with his fist, he hurt his right knuckle a lot. It was like punching steel, and he hadn't even been able to hit him! "HAAA!" Ash charged forward, while Sky Render charged at him, this time on the offensive. He struck at Ash with amazing speed and agility. Ash crouched on one knee and shielded his head with his arms in the 'X' position. Among the flurry of attacks, Ash saw an opening. It was small, and there was a slim chance he'd actually hit it, but he took it, "TAKE TH…!"

**WHAM!**

"AH!" Ash's eyes opened wide. Sky Render had jabbed with his wooden sword forwards and struck him in the chest, knocking the air out of Ash's lungs.

"Don't fall for false openings. I left that spot unguarded on purpose so you'd attack it. Don't' ever drop your guard, and don't be fooled by tricks!" he said casually as he slammed the wooden sword on Ash's side

Ash grunted in pain. He then calmed himself down. He couldn't win this fight if he was stressed out too much. Ash struck at Sky Render, but the Fiend leader jumped back and struck his shoulder. Ash was sore all over from the hits he's taken, but he had to keep on fighting. He wasn't being hit with a real sword! That was nothing but some crummy wooden toy!

"Don't act all relaxed just because the weapon isn't impressive" said Sky, as if he had read Ash's mind. "A wooden sword is not a toy, it is a veritable weapon. You can shatter someone's bones so that they never recover, you can rupture inner organs by striking hard enough. And don't forget whose handling this sword!" he stood there, Sky Render, the world's greatest swordsman… "But a wooden sword should not be as strong as a metal one, so answer this… your body is hard as rock and your fists can easily shatter stone, but why can't you break this sword?"

"Um…"

"It is my will… the will of a samurai, and soul of a martial artist" Sky Render spoke, clutching his sword and turning around to face a large boulder… "HAAAA!"

**-CHING-**

"AH…!" Ash's jaw dropped. The boulder had been completely split in half! That wasn't all, but there wasn't a single mark on the wooden sword!

"The sword is the heart of a samurai, and my will is the will of the sword. Even made of wood, it will not be broken." He spoke calmly. "Be it flesh, stone or metal even, I can cut through it, even without a sharpened steel blade" he then turned to face Ash, taking a traditional fighting stance "Come at me then?"

"GRRR…" Ash growled, "(_He's too good…!_)" all that stuff he just showed Ash… that had nothing to do with the power of one, it was his own skill! The unparalleled might of the samurai! That wasn't all, but though they've been fighting nearly all day, Sky Render was barely sweating at all. "(_There's just no comparison… between me and him… he's at a completely different level from me!_)" Ash thought to himself and looked at Sky Render. "(_However… cutting through flesh, stone and metal is one thing… but I'm not the same. My will…! Even if he strikes me with that sword with killing intent, my own will and determination can repel his!_)" a smirk crossed his lips, as he took a fighting stance. Sky had tried to scare him, and it didn't work. How about that? In the midst of battle, Ash had just learned something new!

"(_What's he thinking about now?_)" Wondered Sky Render, "(_If experience is serving me right, then I should be expecting a head on attack from him. I'm ready._)"

"(_He's ready for a head on attack._)" Ash thought, "(_I charge in like that and I'm dead. I have to find something that he won't be expecting… wait, that's it! Something he will definitely not expect, a head on attack!_)" Ash smirked and charged

Sky Render knew what was coming up, or did he? "(_Here he comes!_)" Ash's fists were clenched and his arms spread out. "(_Yep… I was right, head on attack… time for a little disciplining… AH! wait a second!_)" Sky Render saw what it was…!

**SMASH!**

"WHOA…" Sky Render gasped, jumping back. Ash had nearly got him that time… charging in head first literally. The mountain wall was cracked!

"Ow…" Ash growled… it's true Sky wasn't expecting for him to charge in _head on_, but a veteran fighter like him wouldn't be caught by something like this!

"(_Not bad. He caught me off guard and nearly had me there… He's also pretty good. For a self-trained fighter, he already knows how different stances could affect the combat_)" thought Sky Render, "Forty minutes left. Keep going"

"Defensive this time?" asked Ash, "Fine! You're mine!" he said as he charged forwards, he was going to tackle Sky Render like he did just now. Suddenly Sky Render began to laugh, and Ash suddenly froze. In Sky Render's eyes burned some sort of flame, and all of Ash's instincts were telling him to run away. "(_W-what's going on?_)" Ash was sweating. He was scared. Sky Render's glare seemed burn into his soul and sap his strength. Ash was shaking with absolute terror

"Another old technique that's been used by martial artists alike for generations… a Fiery Gaze" Sky Render chuckled as the flames in his eyes disappeared. "To focus your energy and fighting intent through your eyes, and intimidate your enemies. A weaker man will freeze in fear, while everyone else will flee in terror. Even the strong could be caught off guard by this technique… unless they possess even greater determination to fight." said Sky Render. "It's always been a favourite of mine… since so many weaklings try to fight me, it scares them away without even having to lift a finger!" Sky Render darted forwards

**WHAP!**

"AGH!" Ash exclaimed. He raised his arm in defence and the sword hit the back of his wrist. Ash jumped back, his arms were hurting so much. He had to hit Sky Render at least once. Ash worked hard to get better but he still couldn't compete with Sky Render. Ash had already cast aside the bandages that slowed him down, so he had no way to get faster, unless… "(Wait! That's it!)" Ash got another idea. "Time-out!" Ash made the sign with his hands and ran over to his towel

"What are you doing now?" asked Sky Render

"GRRR!" Ash grunted. With all his strength, he tore the towel into two equal pieces. He then wrapped it around his forearms and fists like a boxer would do using cloth or bandages. He looked up at Sky Render, "You may be way better than me, but let's see how you handle this!" Ash smirked, hopping around and doing some shadow boxing "These will let me block your swings without hurting myself!"

"But if your fists are wrapped up, you won't be able to hurt me." Said Sky Render as he attacked Ash, but Ash blocked

**THUMP!**

"Who said anything about hurting you?" asked Ash as he blocked and continued jabbing quickly at Sky, though the fiend continued to evade the punches

"Ah! Very clever" said Sky Render, "You realized that your goal isn't to defeat me, but simply fulfil your objectives!"

"That's right!" Ash ran forwards and swung his fists. Sky Render swung his sword and whacked Ash's arm, and Ash continued to block as if he was using the QuickSilver. The two of them attacked one another with hundreds of rapid strikes. Ash with his arms wrapped up, felt significantly less pain in his arms when blocking the hits. "HAAAAAAA!" His fist flew forwards. The sword struck his arm many times, but they didn't stop Ash's punch…

**CRACK!**

The stone mountain wall cracked, when Ash's padded fist hit it. Ash immediately turned around and took the stance again.

"To think that simply wrapping a torn up towel around your arm could make such a drastic difference. But don't think I'll LET you win… with only thirty minutes left I'll be fighting seriously" Sky Render took up a new stance. Ash didn't recognize this one, but he knew this was most likely the one Sky Render used he meant business. "If you want to gain strength… then use YOUR strength to TAKE what you want!

Ash stared at Sky Render. Stances were very important in fights. Ash remembered how his father once told him about this sort of thing when he was young. _It could determine what moves you were planning to use, whether you'd charge forwards and go on the offensive or defensive, whether you'd use fast strikes or powerful hits._ Ash remembered those words. "(_This advice was originally meant for Pokémon battle… and a pokémon battle is no different from what I'm doing now… except I have to handle both strategy and fighting at once_)" he thought in his head. There was no clear openings, Sky would not attack, and the clock was ticking. In this situation, he had to be the one to attack. Taking a deep breath, and preparing himself for some serious pain, he suddenly broke into a desperate charge… "HAAA!"

**TWACK!**

"AGH!" Ash flipped into the air when Sky Render hit him with the sword. "Ow…" Ash then got up, "(_There was something else my dad said!_)" thought Ash. Sky Render wasn't moving, and didn't even breathe. _Whatever you do, don't take your eyes off him for a second! Even blinking could cost you the battle!_ Ash remembered everything his father said. "(_Fine. No Blinking!_)" Ash thought as he charged forwards

**WHAP!**

"GAOW!" Ash tripped when Sky Render swept his sword and hit Ash on the ankles. Ash got up and ran back. _Look at his stance carefully, and look for any spot that is difficult to reach. If he can't hit fast enough, you can hit first._ Ash remembered something else his dad said. "(_Hmmm… The stance he's using, I don't see any openings._)" Thought Ash, "(_I see several spots that have a bit weaker defence than others, and I'm sure that if I break through the defence…_)"

**SMACK!**

"OOF!" Ash hit the ground. Sky Render hit his head before Ash could touch him. "(_Gah… even his weak points are stronger than my strong points!_)" Ash gasped and rubbed his head as he ran away to think again. "(_I wonder if there's anything else I can try?_)" Ash remembered. None of his own strategies had worked, and this was forcing him to remember the basics… _It doesn't matter what kind of stance an opponent has. It could be the weakest one in the world with no defence or offensive capabilities or the greatest one in the world that leaves no openings, but absolutely EVERYTHING has a blind spot. Like I said, once you lose sight, even for a second the battle can be lost!_ "(_I know where his blind spot will be!_)" He thought as he circled Sky Render as quickly as he could, but Sky Render wouldn't let him out of his sight

"Give up yet?" asked Sky Render, "You've got fifteen more minutes."

"ALREADY?" Ash exclaimed, "(_I'm not fast enough to reach his blind spots, so I have to find something else!_)" Ash thought to himself, "(_I must remember… I am a pokémon trainer… and in every pokémon battle there is always a chance to win. Right now, the two of us are the trainers… my fists are my pokémon and his sword is his. I must look for any advantage I can have… not just elemental weakness, but the way a pokémon's body is built, his size, height, weight, speed, the length of arms, legs or tail, any of them can be used for my advantage!_ _His disadvantage is… I GOT IT!_)" Ash ran forwards, he knew what to do.

**SMACK! BAM! POW! WHACK!**

"(_Nope… don't got it…_)" Ash lay face flat on the ground, heavily bruised after Sky Render beat him up… Ash growled. Sure, he knew what to do, but he wasn't good enough to do it! "(_Sky Render uses a wooden sword. It's got more range than my fists, but he's got only one while I got two hands!_)" Ash ran again and punched at Sky Render. Sky Render hit both of Ash's hands away and struck Ash in the chest. Ash groaned and backed off. He could feel the hits even through the thick layer of the towel on his arms, "URGH!" Ash fell back. He panted. "(_Too good… he's so skilled with swords that he has even more control of it than I do with my hands! Even if I had four or six hands it'll be the same for him!_)" Ash thought. He tried to remember something else he was taught by his dad. '_Everyone in the Ketchum family grew up to be powerful trainers. Do you know why? Because we have a special ability that other people don't! A trait that has run down through everyone in our family for generations, the ability to observe an opponent and see through the techniques in just one glance! That way, we can find any weakness or way to bypass it, or even learn it ourselves!'_ Ash remembered, smirking. It was this skill that had allowed him defeat opponents far more experienced back in the early days of his pokémon training, and it was also crucial to all the savage rupture battles too. "(_Sky Render knows about this so that's why he doesn't use any specific pattern and always changes it. He never hits the same way twice!_)"

"Sometimes to get what you want you have to risk your life" said Sky Render, "With only ten minutes left, it may be your only choice."

"GRRR…" Ash growled… Sky Render was provoking him to go for a full all-out 'suicide charge'… something Ash has done more than once, but against this man what could it possibly do? "(_Dad… you always figured this sort of thing out… what would you do in this situation?_)" Ash thought. "(_Red Kaiser wasn't anywhere as good as this! THIS the power of a Level III Chosen One?_)" Ash thought. "(_This is bad. I'm almost out of time, and I still can't touch him!_)" Ash was sweating. Not because he was hot, but because this was the most difficult battle. He had never needed to use so much strategy in a single battle over the course of his life "(_Looks like I'm out of options… the suicide charge is probably my only choice…_)"

"Given up yet?" said Sky Render, "Hmm?"

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Ash charged forwards and attacked. Ash punched at Sky Render, but Sky Render dodged to the left. Ash swung his leg for a powerful kick, but Sky Render raised his knee and blocked it. As he did this, Sky Render jabbed with his sword and struck Ash on the forehead, "AGH!" Ash exclaimed, but growled. He had to get Sky Render to go on offensive! "RAAAAGH!" Ash charged forwards to tackle him, but Sky Render jumped and Ash crashed into the wall. Ash continued to punch, kick and even head butt, but every time he missed, he hit the rock wall.

"HM!" Sky Render dodged left and right, missing the two swings. He swung his wooden sword down at Ash and hit him, but Ash simply wouldn't stop attacking. "(_He's going crazy! When I said suicide charge, I didn't mean this! If I don't stop him, he'll kill himself before hitting me!_)" Sky Render struck Ash in the chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He hit him again and again on the stomach, arms, neck and head. Ash tried his best to withstand these hits, but there were too many, he collapsed. Sky Render wiped some sweat off his face. "Whew…"

Ash groaned. There was little time left. "(_I have to make him lower his defence and attack! If he goes into the offensive, he'll leave at least one small opening! No matter how small it is, it's there and he'll be close enough for me to hit it!_)" Ash thought. "(_A suicide charge doesn't work on him… but the name gives me an idea… since this may very well be suicide…_)" He stood up straight, and abandoned his fighting stance. Sky Render looked surprise

"You're giving up?" asked Sky Render

"Oh, I cannot possibly win against a guy like you. I mean, I'm fighting you unarmed, and you have a lethal weapon that is making me afraid to fight." Ash shrugged

"What? I know this wooden sword is dangerous when in my hands, but it's hardly lethal…" Sky Render looked at it

"I'm not talking about the toy sword! I'm talking about the hair!" said Ash

"What!" Sky Render exclaimed

"You're crazy making such demands! You think I'm wanna punch at your head when hitting it could mean piercing my hands?" Ash smirked, "That thing makes you look like a sea urchin! It scares me more than that Fiery Gaze thing, and it's probably almost as dangerous as Misty's cooking!" Ash stuck his tongue out at him

"WHY… YOU…" Sky Render growled

"I'd say you should get a buzz cut, but you've probably killed barbers with that thing! Pointy-haired FREAK!" That did it. Ash had struck a nerve…

"YOU! INSOLENT LITTLE…!" Sky Render darted forwards and swung at Ash. Ash blocked with his arms and Sky Render struck him on the shoulder and spun around, slamming him across the face.

"AH!" Ash fell to the ground. As he got up, Sky Render was attacking. Sky Render didn't go insane like Aquamarine so he didn't lose any skills, but he was the one attacking now. "GAH!" Ash took another blow. He couldn't see any openings.

"Resorting to cheap shots now, are you!" Sky Render swung at Ash. Ash ducked and saw an opening. Ash struck at Sky Render's face, but Sky Render smacked Ash's arm to the side, "I know what you're up to! You want me to attack and drop my guard, but it's not gonna work!" Sky Render struck him, "Unlike Aquamarine, when I get mad, I don't lose control of myself! Right now I'm attacking you to teach you some manners, and you've got less than a minute left! If you give up now, I guarantee that I'll stop hitting you! You don't give up, I will finish you off!"

"No can do!" said Ash as he got up, "I don't surrender to anybody, especially pointy haired freaks!" Ash made a face. Time was almost up. "Come and get me!" Ash readied himself. Five…

"TAKE THIS!" Sky Render swung the sword. Four…

"No, you take THIS!" Ash's eyes glowed with flames like Sky Render's. Three…

"WHAT!" Sky Render exclaimed. His body froze from shock when he saw Ash's eyes. No way! That's… that's…!" he exclaimed Two…

"The Fiery Gaze!" Ash shouted, pulling the towel off his fist. One…

**KAPOW!**

"AAAAAH!" Sky Render exclaimed, he fell back… and hit the ground

"Yes! I did it!" Ash cheered. "I hit your face within an hour! I passed!"

"Indeed you did…" Sky Render rubbed his face as he got up "You really surprised me Ash. I was wrong."

"So you admit you really have killed barbers with that?" asked Ash

**TWACK! WHAM! BAM! SMACK!**

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Sky Render shouted, clutching his wooden sword, as Ash lay face flat on the ground with some ENORMOUS bumps on his head "When I said that today I was only going to train you a bit to analyse and get rid of your weaknesses, I also said wouldn't be learning any new techniques today. Though I didn't teach it to you, you managed to successfully execute the gaze after seeing it in action only once"

"Yeah, you're right when you say it makes a great distraction!" Ash got up, "I've got to hand it to you for showing me such a nifty move!"

"You are an amazing fighter. Even without any formal training, you've attained levels most people can't achieve in a lifetime" said Sky Render

"Well… I wouldn't say that… I mean, sure, I'm self-taught, but I guess I have partly me dad to thank too" said Ash, "Sure… he never really trained me or anything like that… just gave me the pointers that made me what I am today"

"He must be a truly great trainer" said Sky Render

"He was…"

"Was? What do you mean?"

"Well… it's kind of personal, so I really don't discuss it with people I don't know that well" said Ash, and Sky Render held up his hand

"Understood." Sky Render turned around and began walking away. He stopped and looked at Ash one more time. "And by the way, I suggest you get your pokémon for this as well. We begin the real training tomorrow" He turned around and began to leave, "Get some rest, you will need it."

"All right!" Ash cheered. After a day of hard training, he had improved dramatically in the areas of speed and strategy. Sky Render really was going to train him and his pokémon! Ash was going to get strong. Strong enough to defeat the toughest of foes, strong enough to defeat Red Kaiser, strong enough to make a difference!

_Well the first day of Sky Render's training has been a great success. Ash has fared well so far as a self-trained fighter, now it is time for some real training. But will training be enough to overcome the might of Red Kaiser? But how does Misty feel about Ash fighting all the time? When will Ash realize that the as he ceaselessly pushes himself, he is worrying her non-stop? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	14. The Duel

Chapter 14- The Duel

_After weeks of training under Sky Render, I have grown tremendously in strength and skill, and learning the real strengths of my level II body. To say the least… Sky is a tough teacher, and personally I feel all those guys I fought in the past who were trying to kill me seemed to go easier on me than this guy. Almost no food or rest, always having to keep constant vigil (I'm not allowed to let myself get caught off guard) and not to mention I'm not even allowed to go down and see Misty, but I guess that's because I can't afford any distractions right now. I don't mean to boast, but I don't know of anyone at a lower level than mine would be able to survive the lessons. Every time I fall to the ground, wondering what am I doing here, why am I torturing myself constantly fighting him… I remember the Kaisers and I remember my friends. I don't want anything to happen to them. If this pain I feel now is the price for their safety, then I will endure it… I must become strong… if not for them, then for the entire world…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Whitesand Pokémon Centre)

Ebi sat down at the table; the pieces of mechanical parts were scattered over the table. Ebi was having a difficult time fitting the pieces together. There was a lot of welding going on and his hand was burned a couple of times.

"Yo, Ebi" Brock walked into the room, "I got the parts you wanted"

"Put them on the table" Ebi didn't take his eyes off the weapon he was crafting.

Brock and Ebi didn't have what you'd call a good friendship… and normally you can't even leave them alone in the same room for five minutes without a fight breaking out, but right now was different. Right now they were doing this for Ash's sake, and helping Ebi with this meant that he will be helping Ash. "So what are you making?"

"The usual, new weapons" said Ebi

"Again? Do we really need more?" asked Brock

"I would have to say yes." Ebi sighed, "It's a sad state of affairs… but we're practically at war, and war always calls for the development of new arms. Our enemies keep getting stronger, and if we want to survive, we have to progress too."

"I guess you're right…" sighed Brock. Just the way Ebi said this, talking like they were at war… he didn't like that. The very idea of war didn't sit well with him…

Brock decided that he'd rather let Ebi get back to work. Brock sighed as he walked outside. Brock never got along well with Ebi… he guessed it was because before he joined Brock was always the voice of reason that everyone turned to… but now, that Ebi's tagged along, he lost that position. It really made Brock feel so insignificant because of how little he knew compared to Ebi, and moment Ebi started making weapons of his own so he could also fight, Brock feel useless. "What am I thinking?" Brock smiled, Ebi wasn't using the knowledge to show off, and he wasn't having fun doing this. Right now that man's hands were cut and bleeding, he was suffering for Ash's sake, and anyone who would go through so much to help Ash couldn't be that bad. Brock was starting to feel newfound respect for Ebi. "That does is!" he said, "Ash is training with Sky Render, Ebi's making weapons and Gary's out training, getting strong! I for one am not going to sit around all day while everyone else is getting stronger! I will do what Ash did, and I shall train too!"

"Bold words" said a voice.

Brock turned around and jumped, "WHAT THE…!"

"Not so loud! It'll be trouble if we draw attention!" said Cleft.

"You want to get stronger?" asked G.I. Jolt, "You can either train yourself and get a bit stronger, or you can come with us and become a real fighter. Your choice"

Brock stared at them. Ever since the beginning he never really trusted the fiends, and alliances with them were usually shaky due to pure distrust against them. However, these ones didn't seem to be lying. "But why are you offering to help me?"

"Because we felt like it. That a problem?" asked Cleft, "You have the potential to grow strong, far beyond what you could imagine. So what's your choice?"

"Hmm…" Brock thought about it… "Yeah, I'll do it"

"You made the right decision!" Jolt crossed his arms. "We'll show you the ropes, toughen you up and teach you to fight like us. But don't expect this to be a vacation, because hanging around with us, things WILL get rough"

"Didn't expect anything less" Brock nodded as the two left, he took a pen and quickly wrote down a note, leaving it on the table. Grabbing his bag, he went following the two fiends. He didn't know just what sort of things he'd have to face in order to gain strength, but the next time they saw him, he would be a real fighter…

(Location- Above Jade Cliffs)

"DADADADADADADADA!" Ash punched rapidly, at Sky Render.

Sky Render dodged left and right and ran backwards as Ash continued swinging "Not good enough!" he shouted "Don't think too much when fighting, only follow your basic instincts, they won't guide you wrong! Ah, now you're thinking too little! AN OPENING!" he shouted as he slammed Ash on the shoulders and knocked him back.

"Ugh…" Ash got up. He had taken several hundred of hits from Sky Render since he began training, and even up till now he hasn't gotten used to them, they were really painful. Ash got up. He knew how Sky Render was doing this… it all had to do with focusing energy into your body to make it react to your thoughts quicker. Though Ash knew how to do it, he just couldn't do it as well as Sky Render. Ash closed his eyes and relaxed himself. Soon, he opened them, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Huh?" Sky Render looked at Ash, "AH!" he raised his sword…!

**SMACK!**

Ash darted forwards and slipped through his guard, slamming Sky Render in the face! As Sky Render stumbled back, Ash cheered. He had succeeded!

"Congratulations Ash" Sky Render rubbed his face. "You finally hit me. Shall we break for the day?"

"No!" said Ash, "I'm ready for more! Let's not stop now!"

"Just what I was thinking!" Sky Render smiled. Ash was an incredible fighter, and he was growing at almost a frightening pace. Since he had begun training with him, Ash had nearly doubled in strength and skill…!

(Location- Whitesand Beach)

Tracey sat down on some rocks by the sea and drew the scenery. He read the note Brock had left. "First Ash, and now Brock." He sighed, "All of them are training now, and becoming so much stronger." He looked at one sketch he had of Ash in battle, the QuickSilver on his arm and practically burning with energy… this was something he drew from memory alone. Ash looked so impressive, so powerful, and Tracey felt so weak, "Even before this, Gary was also gone to train and get stronger. I know I've always been the weakest in the group, and now I'm even less significant…"

"Oh get over it," said AntiArctic. Tracey turned around and gasped when he saw the super fiend, "Judging by that look on your face, you weren't expecting to see me"

"Don't think we'd let everyone else get stronger and leave you behind!" said Bonsai

"What are you saying?" asked Tracey

Bonsai picked up Tracey's sketchbook, "These are excellent drawings." He looked at the details in those pictures, "You drew this very quickly, and they're from memory alone, but they're just as perfect as a photograph. A quick eye and great dexterity… that's something all the best fighters value"

"You have some serious skills with the pen" said AntiArctic, "There's a saying that the pen is mightier than the sword. Why don't you tag along with us? We'll show you how to really make those skills of yours useful"

"So what'll it be? You coming?" asked Bonsai

"I…" Tracey looked at them, "Okay… I'll do it!"

"Very well." Said AntiArctic, "Don't think for one second this is going to be easy… learning to fight like us, takes skill and effort, and just walking around with us is dangerous. One misstep can lead you to an early grave"

"Sounds interesting" Tracey smirked, crossing his arms as the two moved on. "Until now, I've always been scared to fight, and I always let Ash fight for us. Now's the time to stand on my own two feet, and show everyone what I can really do!" He clenched his fists and looked into the air, "I'm gonna train with the best, and never again will I be a dead weight to my friends."

(Location- Above Jade Cliffs)

Yet another few days training passed by, and Ash had successfully completed more of Sky Render's lessons. While Brock and Tracey were currently training in specific categories, Brock working on strength and toughness while Tracey was working with speed and skill… Ash was learning to hone his skills. Ash had adapted most of his skills in pokémon battle into his own fighting, and vice-versa he had also improved as a trainer. And because of Ash and his strange connection with his pokémon, especially Pikachu, the stronger he gets, the stronger his pokémon would get. The current match going on between Ash and Sky Render has been going on for seven hours. Ash was fighting seriously, and he was using the QuickSilver and his pokémon

"DADADADADADA!" shouted, his Ash fists were flying non-stop.

"GRRR!" Sky Render was having a hard time blocking them all. Sky Render swung his wooden sword and Ash ducked. Sky Render retaliated with some fast swings

**TWACK! SMACK!**

Ash fell back when Sky Render's wooden sword hit him. "You still haven't learned your lesson have you?"

"Like you should talk! NOW PIKACHU!" Ash shouted

"Pika…" Pikachu grinned, just as Sky turned his head and saw him hanging onto the back of his shirt… "CHUUUUU!"

**BZZZZT!**

"RRGH!" Sky Render closed his eyes as he felt the electricity surge through him!

"AN OPENING!" Ash shouted as he darted forward, swinging his right arm…

**BAM!**

"AH!" Sky Render exclaimed when the powerful hit sent him flying right off the ground. Before he hit, Pikachu jumped off towards Ash…

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Ash cheered with Pikachu, giving each other a high-five

"Ngh…" Sky Render groaned. Ash had just let himself get hit that time to distract him from his real intention! It was to let Pikachu slip beneath his guard!

"Whew… you know Sky? You're a really, REALLY great fighter!" Ash made a peace sign with his fingers "It's been several hundred fights… but I've FINALLY done it! I've finally made you fall!"

"That's true" said Sky Render as get got up, turned around, and began to walk away

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Ash

"My intentions all along was to stay here until I was certain you were ready… and from what you just did, I can say for sure you're more than ready." Said Sky Render, "You came up with some great tactics, and more than that you made me fall"

"Is that really such a big deal?" asked Ash

"Very. Among the many thousands of battles I've fought, no matter the enemy I emerged victorious in them all. Against some of the strongest fighters in the world, not once did I hit the ground. You managed to make me though" said Sky Render, "Consider it an honour, to be one of the few who had forced me to the ground."

"But in those fights, you were fighting seriously, and you weren't even trying in this one!" said Ash, "I don't think I'm ready. Maybe we should continue?"

"No" said Sky Render, "I only wanted you to learn how to fight and utilise your abilities, to turn you in the right direction so you can grow stronger on your own. You no longer need my help. From here on, you will continue to grow and mature as a fighter, following your own path" Sky Render started leaving, "My work is done. Remember what I told you about the Shadow of the Deceiver. Good luck in the future Ash…" he said as he jumped into the air… vanishing from sight

"So I'm done training?" wondered Ash. He hopped around and stretched a bit. "I don't feel any different. Do I look any different Pikachu?" he asked

Pikachu, who had been sitting around and watching replied "Pi" No

"Hmm…" Ash stepped over to a boulder and looked at it, "Only one way to see!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, surely Ash wasn't thinking of…

"HIYAAAA!"

**CRACK!**

Pikachu couldn't bear to watch and covered his eyes. He hesitated, but he had to make sure his trainer wasn't injured. Pikachu was surprised to see Ash wasn't jumping around in pain due to a broken hand.

"Whoa…" Ash said in awe. His punch had broken the boulder in half. He looked at his hand and could see a tiny bruise on the fist. Pretty understandable that there'd at least be some sort of mark, but it was no real harm. As a matter of fact, the bruise had already started fading, he had healed already! "Have I really gotten that much stronger?" he asked "AWESOME!" Ash cheered, "Did you see that Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, half shocked and half excited

"Don't forget, the stronger I get, the stronger you get! We're gonna show those Kaisers a thing or two next time they show their faces!" he cheered, Pikachu as well

(Location- Below Jade Cliffs)

"Gary!" Amaebi exclaimed as she ran over to the trainer and gave him a friendly hug, "It's so good to see you again! How did your training go?"

"Not bad… even though I was only gone training for a little while…" said Gary

"Little while? You've been gone for weeks!" Said Amaebi

"Yeah, I guess… but there's been some definite improvements. Where's Ash?"

"Up there" she pointed to the cliffs, "(Misty's over there… but be careful what you say! She's in a bad mood!)" she added in a whisper

Misty had been angry at Ash ever since he ran away on account of her cooking. She was really sensitive about this. Ever since they ran off to start training, Ash and Sky Render hadn't come down once. "Ash you jerk…" she kept muttering

"Hey Misty!" Gary greeted her, "How are you doing?"

"Hmph!" Misty crossed her arms, "Terrible!"

"Why?" asked Gary, "Something to do with Ash?"

Misty got angry at the mention of Ash's name "He cares about nothing but fighting!"

"Don't say that!" said Gary, "I'm sure it isn't that bad. I mean, he's an intelligent person and sensitive towards other people's feelings, especially yours!"

"You think?" said Misty, "Even as we speak he's probably doing something stupid!"

(Meanwhile)

"I wonder if I'd survive if I jumped off this cliff?" Ash looked down

"Pika-pikachu!" said Pikachu, sitting on his shoulder

"Oh? So you're daring me to jump?" asked Ash, and Pikachu nodded, "No way! I may be tough, but this'll definitely kill me!"

"CHU! Pika Pikachu!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll just have to jump off and prove to you how wrong you are!"

(Back at Gary and Misty)

"What was that?" Gary heard something. He shrugged, probably nothing, "Well anyways, Ash can be pretty stupid sometimes, but he's not an idiot. When he puts his mind to something, he can be smarter than anyone!"

"The only thing he ever puts his mind to is fighting…" Misty crossed her arms

"Now Misty, I know you don't mean that" said Gary, "You two were made for each other, and you know you're not a good couple if you don't run into any difficulty with your relationship. This is perfectly normal, so don't condemn it just yet. Give Ash another chance. I know he'll be a kind and caring guy, like he is to everyone!"

**WHOOOOSH! THUD!**

The sound of an object falling from great height and landing made Gary and Misty jump. They both turned around and gasped at who they saw, "ASH!"

Though Ash had just plummeted from the sky, he landed perfectly on his feet. "WOOOOO! WHAT A RUSH!" He cheered, "That was so cool! Let's do that again!" Ash then looked down at himself, "Darn… still alive. You win the bet…" he grumbled, forking over a bundle of dollar bills to Pikachu, "Oh, hi Misty!" He noticed her… "…and Gary! When did you come back?"

"Just now." Said Gary, "I've been training very hard, and by the looks of it, you too"

"Oh yeah!" Ash flexed his muscles, "Pumped up and ready for action! Pikachu as well!" he was referring to Pikachu, who looked a lot more fit than before. Ash then stepped to Misty, "What's wrong Misty?" she was looking away from him. "Oh, I get it. Cranky because of the cooking incident?" he asked, she didn't respond, "Maybe this will make it up" he pulled something out of his pockets that caught her eye

"What's that?" she asked as Ash handed it to her

"As you know, there's a lot of jade around here, and every night (in the very brief amount of time I'm allowed) I spent some time carving this. I made it just for you!" he said as he handed her a jade he carved into the shape of a heart. There was string that went through it and held it like a pendant. "I hope you like it"

"Oh Ash…" Misty's eyes sparkled, feeling her anger melt away "I love it!" She exclaimed, hopping forward and hugging him, "Thank you so much!"

Ash smiled as he hugged Misty back… "You can thank me, by going out with me for dinner and a walk on the beach. What do you say?" he held out his arm

Misty kissed him on the cheek "I think you know the answer to that"

As the happy couple linked arms and walked off, Pikachu following them, Gary blinked "Misty was furious at him, and all of the sudden he's forgiven?"

"Don't forget, Misty's quite a fickle person, and no matter how mad she is, she still loves him. Not to mention he DID apologize by doing something special and giving her a gift." Said Amaebi, "Even though Ash is pretty clueless on matters of romance, I must say he's a natural-born lady-killer and did everything right. (sigh) lucky Misty… I wish I had a guy who would give me jewellery and ask me out to a nice restaurant…" she then turned and looked at Gary… her eyes sparkling…

"Sorry. I don't date OC's" Gary shrugged as he left the scene

"I DO! PRETTY ONES ESPECIALLY!" Brock shouted, appearing out of nowhere and glomping her from behind

"EEEK!" Amaebi screamed

**ZAM!**

"YEAAARGH!" Brock exclaimed and fell when something hit him in the face. It wasn't Amaebi who did it, so where did that come from?

(Location- Whitesand)

"OH YEAH, HEAD SHOT! I PWNED U N00B! WOOT!" Ebi shouted from the roof of the pokémon centre and patted the laser sniper rifle he held in his hands

"Ebi, what are you doing?" a voice startled Ebi and made him trip and fall of the roof.

"WAAA! OW!" Ebi hit the ground hard, "Ow… my back… Ash! Misty!"

"Yeah, it's us" said Misty, "Why are you holding a sniper rifle?"

"_This_, is no mere sniper rifle!" Ebi got up and raised his head snootily, "This is a composite Ebi-Brand Buster-Class custom made Long Laser sniper! Made it myself!"

"And you shot Brock with it?" asked Ash "I thought you two dropped the grudge!"

"We didn't. I mean, we started respecting each other not long ago, but that won't change things" said Ebi, "I did that because he made physical contact with my sister"

"But did you have to set it on kill?" Misty said, referring to a certain dial on the side of the rifle, indicating the power levels, starting at yellow for stun, up to red for kill… and even further past red was a setting that had Brock's picture… "Is he even alive?"

"Good question, let me see…" Ebi looked into the sniper scope, "Yep, he's alive. I guess I'll have to do something about that…" he placed his finger on the trigger… "PREPARE 4 MORE PWNAGE BY MY L33T GUNXORS! LOL!"

"Okay, that's enough… and quit talking like that! It's freaking me out!" said Ash as he pulled down the barrel of the laser rifle "You're a smart guy, and you shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys."

"Well, we'd like to hang around and chat some more, but we're going out on a date!" said Misty. "And stop picking on Brock!" she said as they walked off

"Dangerous toys… stop picking on Brock… HMPH!" Ebi looked at the long laser sniper, "What am I? Four? Who are they to tell me to be careful with a gun…?" (**BANG!**) The sniper rifle accidentally fired, making Ebi jump. There was the sound of glass breaking in the distance, followed by a loud 'thump' and a woman's scream. "Uh-oh!" Ebi sweatdropped, looking left and right, as sirens started sounding in the distance. "Dammit, I am NOT going back to jail!" he shouted and made a break for it.

(Location- Whitesand Beach)

"I had a great time Ash" Misty said as they walked down the beach beneath the starry sky. Their date was perfect, and not a single bad thing had happened. Ash had become the kind-hearted playful self that Misty fell in love with. Misty sighed.

"Is something wrong Misty?" asked Ash

"No, nothing's wrong" said Misty, "Everything is great. Absolutely perfect"

"That's good" Ash said as they continued walking. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "I'm glad that you're happy" He said and smiled brightly

Misty sighed sadly. The way he smiled just now, she hadn't seen him smile like that in ages, and it always seemed to make everything feel brighter. What she said about things being perfect, it was true. Things were perfect, too perfect in fact. The way Ash is acting, so innocent and carefree… why couldn't things stay the way they are? Why did Ash always have to fight so much? Whenever Ash fought, everything about him changed… as if he turned into a completely different person. It wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't good either. Misty loved the playful Ash, but not the fighter.

"Misty…" Ash spoke up, getting her attention, "Something's bothering you, I know it." He said, "Please, tell me? What's the problem?"

"I… I don't know how to say this…" Misty answered

"It's okay, just try" said Ash

"I…" she looked at the ground, "I can't…"

"Misty…" Ash spoke, "If you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

"That's the problem!" Misty looked at the ground. There was a tear gathering in her eye. How could she tell him she loved the kind Ash, but not the fighter? She could tell this to anybody, EXCEPT Ash!

"Misty, don't be sad" Ash said as he brushed the tear away with his finger, "It's okay, whatever you have to say to me, I'll listen and do all I can to help" She knew that what she had to say would hurt him. She looked up into Ash's eyes That innocent gaze reminded her of all the happy times she's been with him. How could she stand to hurt him! As she started crying, Ash held her in his arms as her face was buried in his chest, "Hey, it's okay! Don't cry Misty. Tears don't become you!"

Misty sniffed. She stopped crying, but didn't let go of him either, resting her head on his shoulder. If Ash really wanted to help her, why was she trying so hard to hide it? "Ash…" she spoke slowly, she was going to tell him exactly what was on her mind…

"HMM!" Suddenly, something clicked inside of Ash. He quickly let go of Misty

"AH!" Misty exclaimed as she tripped after so suddenly being let go. "What the…!"

Ash's expression changed completely. He was looking left and right, scanning for something. It was his trainer instincts that clicked in, warning him… DANGER!

"KAISER SWORD!" A voice shouted and a figure darted forwards

"WA!" Just as fast as the dark figure moved, Ash grabbed Misty and jumped out of the way. The Kaiser sword slashed through the sand. "It's you…" Ash said quietly.

"Yes. It me" said Red Kaiser, sheathing his sword. "What you humans do is just sickening! I would kill just so I no have to watch any more!"

"Who are you to say anything is disgusting? Look what you do to your bodies!" Ash retorted, "Cutting out your flesh and muscles and sticking in metal and machines! You have no right to talk about disgusting!"

"Oh really?" Red Kaiser asked, "I am gifted with sacred body, and lose unholy flesh! You want to fight me? I show you how strong Kaiser is compare to human!"

"Hmph… any bit of sanity left in him, he's thrown it all away… All right! I accept your challenge!" said Ash as he turned to Misty, "Misty, go, quickly!"

"Ash…" Misty stood up, "No! Please, listen to me just this once, don't fight him!"

"I'm serious Misty, run! Hurry!" Ash pleaded for her to run

"Ash! Last time you fought him, you nearly died! Do you think I want that again?"

"That's not gonna happen this time. I've been preparing for this moment…" Ash said as he placed the QuickSilver on his arm, "I will win this time."

Misty was starting to get angry. She was no longer talking to the kind and sensitive Ash, she was talking to the fighter. "And how do you know!" she shouted, "Please!"

"Misty…" Ash spoke, but Misty didn't stop

"I'm begging you! No more fighting! If you…"

"MISTY! SHUT UP!" Ash shouted, making her jump "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Misty was shocked. The way Ash shouted at her, she can't remember the last time he raised her voice against her like that. Tears gathered in Misty's eyes, she was right. Ash didn't want her. He only wanted to fight! "YOU… YOU…! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THEN I'M GOING!" she screamed as she ran off, crying.

"Now that that unpleasantness is gone, we can fight" said Red Kaiser

"Hey, that 'unpleasantness' is my girlfriend!" said Ash

"You humans… emotions is what make you weak!" Red Kaiser pulled out his sword, "Love, sadness, affection, all nothing but illusions made by sinful human! When Kaisers rule world, we eliminate them all, and create world of purity"

Ash growled when Red Kaiser said that. "(_This is exactly what Sky Render said. I've trained long and hard for this moment, and I'm not going to let freak even talk like that! They want to overrun this world… to reshape it however they see fit… but I won't let them!_)" Ash took a fighting stance, "COME AND GET ME KAISER!"

"HAAIIIIIYAAAAAAAA!" Red Kaiser screamed as he charged forwards, his Chinese sword whirling through the air, about to taste human blood…

_It's Ash vs. Red Kaiser in the rematch of the century! Ash has become stronger, is it enough to overcome the berserk warlord? And just what is going on between Ash and Misty? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	15. Empty Victory, Crucial Loss

Chapter 15- Empty Victory, Crucial Loss

_Since the time we arrived in Scarlet City, out main enemy has always been changing. From Team Rocket to Missingno Gang, from Missingno gang to Super Fiends to the Super Fiends, our enemies constantly rotated. Right now… it has become clear to us that the true source of the evil is the Kaiser Cult. They were the ones supplying the Missingno Gang with weapons, they were the ones causing Team Rocket to desperately prepare for war, and they were the ones that turned Sky Render into a criminal, thus forming the Super Fiends… If that cult continues to have its way, only more people will suffer. Their hatred of the weak have driven them to view humans, pokémon… whoever they deem week as enemies. The Kaiser Cult is more than a mere religious faction; they also possess great military power to match their advanced technologies. They have proven time and time again that they are not to be taken lightly… as every encounter with them has turned into a desperate battle for my life… whether I fought the experimental Kaiser Beast, or a Kaiser Knight himself. I was almost killed by Red Kaiser, and now that ruthless warrior returns to finish what he started. I've trained hard under Sky Render, and I refuse to let it go to waste. Countless innocent lives are at stake, and even at the cost of my own life, I will do as the Super Fiends do, and fight the Kaiser Cult until I draw my last breath…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Whitesand Beach)

"COME AND GET ME KAISER!"

"HAAIIIIIYAAAAAAAA!"

**CLASH!**

"GRR!" Ash growled, he blocked the hit with the QuickSilver.

"You blocked!" Red Kaiser growled in a mix of surprise and anger.

"Of course!" Ash said as he kicked Red Kaiser in the stomach, knocking him back, "I've been training hard! Ever since our last battle, I've only had one goal in mind! TO DEFEAT YOU!"

Red Kaiser blocked "Filthy human want to fight me? I cut your head off!"

Ash reacted immediately as Red Kaiser struck with his Chinese sword. Ash had learned to read sword movements by fighting with Sky Render. Red Kaiser swung his blade again and again, and Ash kept dodging and ducking, missing every single hit. "Too slow, Kaiser!" Ash smirked… compared to Sky Render, Red Kaiser's sword moved in slow motion! He trained with the very best, and he would not lose to this man! "HAAA!" he struck Red Kaiser's face. As usual, Red Kaiser wasn't even shaken by the attack. Ash struck again and again, but it was like punching a rock, "Huh? WAH!" Ash exclaimed when Red Kaiser pulled him close and head-butted him. While Ash was still dazed, Red Kaiser's fist smashed across his face and knocked him back, causing him to stagger a few steps. Red Kaiser swung his sword at him, but Ash quickly raised his arm in defence and stopped the blade. "HMM!" He lunged forward and slammed Red Kaiser's face… but the cult's knight wasn't even shaken. Ash's punches just felt so weak… "AH!" Ash screamed when Red Kaiser punched him again, sending him flying. Ash growled as he hit the ground… He refused to lose to this man a second time!

"You just don't give up!" Red Kaiser shouted as he attacked. Ash blocked one of the punches, but every punch Red Kaiser threw was impossibly strong, and he couldn't keep blocking. Soon, one of them broke through his guard and struck him directly!

"Urgh…!" Ash groaned as he reeled back, his hand on his chest where he'd been hit… "HMM!" when Red Kaiser struck again, Ash caught his arm twisted it hard… "HA!" He shouted, slamming upward against the elbow with all his strength.

"What was that? You try to break my arm?" asked Red Kaiser… smiling wickedly, "HAA!" as Ash still held onto his arm, Red Kaiser swung him over his head and hurled him into the air. Red Kaiser kicked off the ground and flipped up high above Ash… "YAAA!" he let out a yell as he executed a powerful downward kick, his heel hitting Ash's back and sending him crashing into the ground.

"Argh…!" Ash gritted his teeth as he lay there on the ground… He had indeed tried to break his arm, but it was no use! It was too hard! "WA!" he quickly rolled over to the side as Red Kaiser dove down fist first. Quickly he got up as Red Kaiser turned to him… Ash growled. "HAAA!" Ash shouted, suddenly hurling a fistful of sand into the Kaiser Knight's eyes! "Ha-ha! I know while most of your body is robotic and painless, I'll bet your eyes aren't! HAH!" Ash shouted, swinging his fist… which he caught!

"Then you lose bet!" he struck with his own fist, with far more strength than Ash!

"(_DAMN!_)" Ash cursed in his head as he was thrown back by the force of the blow, "(_I have to find some sort of weakness!_)" Ash scanned Red Kaiser's stance, "(_I can already tell he's all about offence… the way he fights, he doesn't waste any time with defence, not that he needs it anyways, because nothing seems to hurt this guy!_)" Ash started sweating, he could not find any weakness!

"I play long enough. I end it and kill now" Red Kaiser said as he ran forwards…

Ash blocked Red Kaiser's hit. "AGH!" he exclaimed. It hurt his unprotected arm just to block the hit. Red Kaiser grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him in…

**KAPOW!**

"AH!" Ash flew back and hit the ground. "Ungh…" he wiped his mouth, which was starting to bleed. The battle was in Red Kaiser's favour… he was winning. "(_I've grown in skill… but the difference in our skill and especially strength is just too unequal… The Power of One is my only hope…_)" Ash thought in his head, "(_But even after all this time, I still can't even call it out at will…_) WAAAA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Red Kaiser laughed hysterically as he rained blows upon Ash… each punch like the swing of a hammer, Ash was totally helpless…!

"AH!" Ash exclaimed. When Red Kaiser punched him, he then grabbed Ash's arm and flipped him over once more, causing him to land hard in the sand. Ash growled as he struggled to no avail. Red Kaiser was far stronger than him. "Why you…" his hand instinctively reached for a pokéball…

"YOU NO CALL ANY POKÉMON!" Red Kaiser smacked him. He then grabbed Ash's belt and snapped it off. He held it firmly out of Ash's reach, "I will no waste any time on your pokémon, Chosen One!" shouted Red Kaiser, "This fight is between you and me… I have no interest in fighting stupid pets!"

"Don't you talk about pokémon like that!" Ash shouted as he pulled his arm free

"Why not! Pokémon are no different from human!" Red Kaiser kicked him, and Ash flew and tumbled, landing facedown in the sand. He tossed Ash's pokébelt aside, "Just like human… they are weak and dirty animals. We Kaisers are different… we are strong and pure, we are the future of this world… and with us we have great, noble Kaiser Beasts!" he held up a pokéball. It was truly a beautifully designed pokéball, decorated with a red flaming pattern and a symbol of a dragon. "I show you true power! KAISER BEAST CHARRANNOSAURUS! COME OUT AND KILL!"

The pokéball opened up as it flew. Fire came out of the ball, and took the shape of the Kaiser beast. The flames immediately faded, and there stood the terrifying Kaiser Beast, "CHROAAAAAAARRRR!" The Kaiser beast Charrannosaurus roared

"Wa…" Ash backed off. This Kaiser Beast was twice the size as the one in dark forest. Not only was it the biggest creature Ash had ever seen, it was absolutely terrifying. Its mouth had row upon row of razor sharp teeth. Ash had never seen so many teeth in a single mouth before, and its claws looked capable of easily tearing any other pokémon to pieces. Like the original Charrannosaurus, his had long spikes running down its back and ending at the tip of the tail, where a roaring fire burned. This Kaiser Beast was far scarier than the one in the Dark Forest. Charrannosaurus turned to Ash… "AH!" He dove to the side as the Kaiser Beast fired a pillar of flames at him. "Holy!" Ash exclaimed. The flames missed him and travelled into the water and creating a lot of steam before it disappeared. The sand that was touched by the fire was glowing. As the waves crashed and washed over it, steam rose into the air and it cooled off. The sand on the beach had been turned into glass.

"Kaiser Beast Charrannosaurus, return" Red Kaiser held up the pokéball and called the Kaiser Beast back. "You see power of Kaiser Cult? Kaiser Beast could easily burn you so much you become like sand on beach, and I can kill you even easier! To compare Kaiser Beast to pokémon is like comparing Kaiser to human. There is no contest… Kaiser is strongest." Red Kaiser put the pokéball away and stood up straight, "In this world, among weak and dirty humans are thousands of followers of Kaiser Cult… even though they not all received wonderful gift of indestructible body like Kaiser Knight, they still loyal to true god. When Kaisers take complete control over world, they get power and rule, and filthy humans and pokémon that still alive after war all become slaves!"

"Kaisers ruling the world? Enslaving humanity and pokémon?" Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I'd sooner die than allow it to happen!"

"Very well… then I kill!" Red Kaiser growled, "Is true you are stronger than last time, but I still much, much stronger than you ever be! This fight between Kaiser and human end now, and I win!" he shouted as he pulled out his sword and charged towards Ash…

Ash growled. Red Kaiser and all his ambitions… he was totally insane! All these atrocities planned by the Kaisers, to wipe out humans and pokémon and enslave the survivors… there was no way this freak was going to go through with what he said! Between Red Kaiser and the Kaiser Beast hanging from his belt, it was easy to tell which one of them was the real monster. Ash couldn't take it anymore! He would not stand by and let this evil man go through with these plans! Ash took a deep breath, emptying his mind and clearing his thoughts. He knew deep down in his heart, he did not want anything bad to happen to any human or pokémon. He was a chosen one… and it was up to him to stop the Kaisers!

**WHAM!**

Red Kaiser flew into the air when Ash uppercutted him. Before he hit the ground, Red Kaiser spun and straightened himself so he landed on his feet. "WHAT!"

Ash opened his eyes. A golden aura surrounded his body. He could feel it. The strength was intense, much greater than any of the times he's done it before!

"So you finally use Power of One?" Red Kaiser asked, facing Ash…

"This won't be like our last encounter, Kaiser" said Ash, "Is there anything else you'd like to say while you're still fighting this 'weak' human?"

"You dare make joke?" asked Red Kaiser, "I only laugh after I rip open your chest and crush your heart with bare hands! HAIIIYAAAA!" he charged forwards…

"RAAAAAAAARGHH!" Ash charged towards Red Kaiser…

**CLASH!**

The sounds of combat echoed for miles around. The two were fighting each other with all their strength. "GRRR!" Red Kaiser growled. This boy had grown significantly stronger since last time…

"Surprised? You're not the first!" Ash smiled and crossed his arms, "The first to be beaten by it, that is…!" Ash darted forwards and slammed Red Kaiser in the face, and followed up with a flurry of rapid punches and kicks. Red Kaiser struck back, but Ash quickly dodged it! Ash was gaining the upper hand as he struck again and again, slamming the Kaiser Knight with an endless storm of fists.

"HMPH!" Red Kaiser shook his head and spat. "So… you finally become real fighter… worthy of me fighting at full strength…" Red Kaiser then took his fighting stance… the same way he did last time, before going completely berserk on Ash… "Last time was boring, no even try hard… now should be more interesting" he smiled evilly, "You are just another Chosen One… no match for me. I show you, I am strongest…" faster than the blink of an eye, he whipped out his sword and darted forward "I KILL!"

**ZAP!**

"AH!" Red Kaiser exclaimed as he fell on his back "W… what was that!" he exclaimed. It was a small beam of laser that shot him, but where did it come from?

"Looks like Ebi's found a better use for that stupid sniper rifle!" Ash smirked

"What?" Red Kaiser growled as he got up. His eyes were enhanced, and he could see Ebi as clear as day. Nearly a kilometre away, Ebi was lying low, wearing a camouflage cloak and his laser sniper rifle was set firmly on the ground. Ebi was giving Ash support fire from a distance "Coward! He stay outside battle!"

"It's called being smart, a concept you're probably not familiar with!" Ash laughed

"ENOUGH!" Red Kaiser shouted as he pulled out his sword and charged "KAISER SW-AAGH!" he exclaimed as he suddenly tripped over, "WHAT!"

"If didn't replace your legs with all of those robot parts and metal, you'd have felt that rope tie around them!" Tracey laughed, holding the rope that lassoed Red Kaiser's legs together and tripped him

"GRRR!" Red Kaiser growled, still on the ground, "You have two friends helping you! You fight with no honour… AAAH!" as he was shouting, someone grabbed the rope and began to swing him around through the air, again and again, before letting go and making him fly and fall face first into the sand!

"Make that, three friends!" Brock clapped his hands. He was the one who threw him

"Brock! Tracey! Nice to see you both! Back from training, huh?" asked Ash

"Yup! Back and better than ever!" Tracey smirked, taking a stance and getting a pokéball ready

"You are looking at the new and improved…!" Brock flexed his muscles and took a pokéball. Meanwhile, Red Kaiser opened his legs, snapping the ropes and stood up…

**BZZZZT!**

"AH!" Red Kaiser gasped as electricity surged through him. It was so strong that even he could feel it. Red Kaiser fell to one knee, his body was smoking

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed

"Pika! Pikachu Pi!" said Pikachu was the one who shocked Red Kaiser

"Five against one now!" Red Kaiser looked around him. He was surrounded.

"Five? Make it six!" Gary stepped into the scene, his pokémon were all out, "Make one move and it'll be a UniStrike to the head!"

"Nowhere to run this time, Kaiser" said Tracey "Face it. You've lost!"

"Don't move, or we'll attack!" said Brock,

Red Kaiser growled. Even for a fighter of his calibre, the odds were too heavily stacked against him, especially with that Chosen One among his opponents. There was no way he could kill the Chosen One without sustaining damage, and the other humans might ACTUALLY finish him off…!

Ash stepped forwards, "Well, looks like your war isn't won yet! If there's thousands of Kaisers waiting to rule the world with Kaiser Beasts at their command, there's BILLIONS of people out there who will never bow down to the Kaisers, and just as many pokémon!" He smirked "We're letting you go. Go. Tell your master about this defeat! Tell him how we'll never surrender to your cult! So run Kaiser! Consider this battle a warning, and get out of our sight!"

"GRRR…" Red Kaiser growled. He sheathed his sword and left the scene. As he did, he shouted. "I will not forget this insult…! You will SUFFER! Next time… I show you my true power! NEXT TIME NONE OF YOU WILL BE LEFT ALIVE!"

"Don't those Kaisers ever shut up?" asked Brock as Red Kaiser ran off

"If they did, then they wouldn't be Kaisers" said Ebi as he stepped into the scene. They all stared at him. Ebi was dressed in some sort of body armour and was wearing a long camouflage cloak, and slung across his back was his laser-sniper rifle

"Hi Ebi. Nice shooting back there" said Gary

"Thanks." said Ebi, "You probably know I'm not suited for fighting. I mean, even when I have the EbiDex weapons, there's little I can do up close and I'm always one of the first to get knocked out. My abilities lie in strategising and ranged combat, so I guess this'll be what I'll be doing from now on, and use the EbiDex for self defence"

"That's good." Said Ash. "Even if you weren't participating at all in fights, your support is more than enough" Ash stretched. He could feel the power of one fading away, "The training has really paid off, I was able to stand up to him!" said Ash, "Still…" he looked down, "Even though I was using the power of one… Red Kaiser was still winning… had we continued much longer, I would've died." Ash admitted, "I may be stronger than before… but still not enough… I still have a long way to go"

"That's very a mature thing to say Ash," said Ebi, "You realised your weaknesses and are able to admit them without any problem. You've grown, not just in strength"

"Thanks Ebi, and thank you everyone" Said Ash, turning to his friends, "This battle was won thanks to you! You guys totally ROCKED!" he suddenly shouted. Everyone was surprised at first, but started laughing and cheering amongst themselves

"It looked to him like the world has come to an end!" said Brock

"Maybe, but don't start celebrating yet" said Ebi, "We only beat him, but there wasn't any real victory. Sure, our strategy of attacking him fast and hard before he could fight his fullest (which we STILL don't know what he's truly capable of) we didn't get any information we don't know, nor did we defeat him for good"

"So what does this mean?" Ash asked as they walked back to the pokémon centre

"I mean that next time he shows up, he'll be madder than ever and most likely have an innocent person at sword point. There's a really good chance he'll have his Kaiser Beast out and wreaking havoc and unprecedented chaos in this town." Said Ebi, "This was an empty victory. No gains, and sure to suffer heavy losses in the future"

"Geez Ebi, you sure know how to spoil a happy moment" said Brock as they finally reached the centre.

"I'm just saying" Ebi shrugged. But while the others were happy about their victory against Red Kaiser, he had a feeling that something bad was coming up, something really bad.

(Location- Pokémon centre)

"It's okay Misty, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems!" said Amaebi

"Leave me alone!" Misty shouted back

Amaebi sighed. It was hard trying to reason with Misty, especially because there was a door between them. Amaebi didn't really know what was going on, but for some reason Misty just came running in crying, locking herself in the bathroom. Amaebi was slightly annoyed, "Does this have to do with Ash again?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Misty shouted back

Amaebi sighed, there was no getting through to her!

"Whew…" the guys sighed as they walked into the room, all of them were tired

"Man I'm hungry…" Ebi said as he was the last to arrive inside. He hadn't eaten in days, designing weapons and researching on the Cult (and having absolutely no luck on that), and he's also been busy designing a camouflage cloak and clothes to match his sniper rifle. Taking off the cloak and putting down his laser sniper rifle, he sat down. He looked to the side and saw a container on the table, "What's that?"

Amaebi turned to him, "Nothing. Just some leftover curry Misty made earlier. I don't think you'd want to…"

"Sweet! I LOVE curry!" Ebi rushed over to it, opening it up and taking out a spoon…

"Where's Misty?" asked Ash as Brock, Tracey and Gary all dropped into their beds.

"Over there" Amaebi pointed at the bathroom door, "Though it doesn't seem she'll be coming out anytime soon"

"Why? Is she sick?" asked Ash

"Well, sort of…" Amaebi shrugged. Misty WAS sick, lovesick that is. "You see, she…"

**THUMP!**

Everyone jumped when they heard something fall. Everyone turned around and saw Ebi lying on the floor and twitching.

"Ebi!" Ash exclaimed as he ran towards him, "What happened?"

"ASH…!" Ebi wheezed, "IT… IT HAD TO BE THE KAISERS…! I'VE BEEN POISONED!"

Ash looked up and saw the spoon Ebi was holding, and he saw the open container that had Misty's curry… and put two and two together. "Oh, don't worry, that happens to anyone who tries Misty's cooking. Nearly killed me and Sky Render!"

"I guess that's one way to finish him off…" Ebi twitched. "At the cost of my life, we discovered a way to eliminate him… at least I died for a good cause… and while we're at it, let's also feed some to Brock…"

"Knock it off Ebi!" said Ash. The bathroom door suddenly opened, and Misty glared at him "Oh, hi Misty!" Ash smiled, but Misty didn't return the smile

"Ash" she said in a cold voice, "Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Okay, sure!" Ash said as she stepped into a different room, "Wait here Pikachu, I'll be back!" he let go of Ebi's head and placed his pokéballs on the table.

"OW!" Ebi exclaimed when Ash stepped on him as he walked… "Ugh… so awful! Why won't death come free me from this suffering…?" apparently, the taste of Misty's cooking was still strong in his mouth

Pikachu sighed. He knew something was wrong with Misty. Pikachu wasn't the only one to notice. Gary got up, "You noticed too, huh Pikachu?" asked Gary. Gary, being in the same league as Ash in the ways of pokémon could also talk to Pikachu "You've been up at the top of the cliffs with Ash and that Sky Render guy, but Misty's already told me the problem. It seemed like the problem was all over and they made up but then again…" Gary looked uneasy for a second, "I don't have a good feeling. I don't have a good feeling about this at all"

"Why? What's the problem?" asked Tracey as he stepped into the conversation

"Are you that dense?" asked Brock, "It's obvious to anyone what's going on!"

Gary stared at Brock, impressed that Brock figured this out. After all, neither of them was present during Ash's training lessons or when Misty got all upset.

"After careful observation about her mood, being happy one moment and sad the next, eating all sorts of weird things (like that lethal curry) and spending all that time in the bathroom, and now she's breaking the news to her boyfriend Ash… I've come to the conclusion…" a spotlight shone on Brock as he stood up "MISTY'S PREGNANT!"

"URK!" Gary and Pikachu fell over in stupidity. He got back up, "YOU IDIOT!" He hit Brock over the head, "Okay, now let ME tell you what's going on, before you come up with anymore stupid conclusions!"

(Meanwhile)

"So what is it you want to talk about?" asked Ash as he closed the door. Misty gave him a very cold look that made him feel uneasy. "Misty?"

"Ash Ketchum…" Misty spoke in a cold tone. "To think that I was once in love with you… now that thought makes me sick!"

"Wa?" Ash blinked. He didn't understand what she was saying. "Uh, I think I heard you wrong. Can you repeat that?"

"I mean that you don't love me at all!" Misty shouted, making Ash jump.

Ash certainly understood what she said this time, but he didn't know what this was about "What makes you think that?"

Misty glared at him "Ash. How long have we been going out for?"

"Um…" Ash counted the weeks since Marble City… "Um… I guess a month or two?"

"And how many times have we gone out during that time?" asked Misty

"Once or twice I think…" said Ash

"And how many FIGHTS have you been in?"

"Um…" Ash thought about it. "Well over a hundred. Why do you ask?"

"That's the point!" Misty shouted

"What is it?" asked Ash, he still didn't understand

"I mean…" Misty turned away from him, "You're not very smart. No. That's why I didn't expect you to understand." She spoke, "You're always running out there and picking fights with everything that moves. You spend almost no time with me. Even when those Super Fiends came and trapped us and attacked you, you still chose to listen to that horrible Sky Render over than me, and left to go fight some more."

"Don't talk about Sky Render like that!" Ash retorted. He really respected Sky Render, and he didn't like it when anyone spoke ill of him

"There's another thing! You support him before me!" Misty spoke angrily, "You left me down there so you could train with him and fight some more. Even before that you ran off to fight the Kaisers, ignoring me when I begged you not to, and look what happened to you! You wound up in a hospital! Right when I thought you'd learned your lesson, you just get up and fight again!" she yelled

Ash was beginning to understand what she was saying, but he didn't know why she was so mad about it. "Yeah so?"

"And just now. In the middle of our date, right at the moment I thought you were truly the one for me… that Red Kaiser appeared again." She was mad, "Once again, I begged you not to fight… that there had to be another way! Instead you shouted at me, told me to shut up and leave. That is when I finally realized it. It's been obvious for so long, yet I denied it until now…"

"What is it?" asked Ash

"You love fighting more than you love me!" She shouted

Ash fully understood what she was mad about, but he was insulted by what she said, "That's not true!" he retorted, "Sure, I've had my share of battles, maybe. I've been injured once or twice, understandable. But do you think I fight because I want to? I fight because I enjoy it all the time? NO!" he shouted, "I don't fight for the fun of it! I fight purely to defend others that can't defend themselves! I fight for people I care for, including you!" he sighed, "I'm sorry about yelling at you when I had to fight the Kaisers, but you weren't listening to me when I asked you to leave!"

"And why did you want me to leave so badly!" Misty yelled

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt!" Ash shouted

"You're just saying that because you think I'd get in the way!"

"That's not it!" Ash crossed his arms

"You just don't love me anymore, do you? Just admit it Ash! You don't!" Misty shouted, "Ever since you started fighting the Missingno gang and jumping into fights, you've been doing nothing but fighting! You only like Ebi because he makes weapons for you! All that matters to you care about is getting stronger so you could fight more!" Ash was fed up with this. She continued to endlessly bellyache about fighting. Ash growled, and Misty continued talking "And furthermore Ash…"

"DAMMIT! SHUT UP MISTY!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs. If she knew about the Shadow of the Deceiver, she wouldn't be acting this way. He promised Sky Render not to tell anybody, and it was extremely difficult.

"What did you say Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted, "How dare you say…!"

"STOP INSULTING ME! All you ever do is whine! Whine about me fighting! Whine about me getting hurt! Whine about the Super Fiends and Kaiser Cult and whatever the hell out there that moves! For once just shut up and listen to me! This is important, more important than YOUR stupid opinions on me fighting! So for once, just SHUT UP and listen to what I have to…"

**SMACK!**

"AH!" Ash fell and hit the ground hard. He groaned and slowly got up. He could feel his lips were bleeding. He looked up at Misty. Her fists were clenched, she was the one who hit him.

"So it's true… you really don't love me. You only care about fighting…" She spoke coldly, "You're no different from Aquamarine!"

"Ah!" Ash was shocked by what she said. Aquamarine was a dangerous man and fierce warrior, and Misty hated him for that reason, and that was the reason Aquamarine was so full of hate and anger, fighting everyone and leaving a trail of destruction everywhere he went. And Misty was comparing Ash to THAT?

Misty continued to speak, "I bet that's the reason you don't have any friends back in pallet! I don't even know how the hell your mother could put up with you! She was probably celebrating the day you left! I bet your father was just as bad as you!" Misty didn't realize it, but Ash's teeth were clenched, as were his fists. Tears were gathering in his eyes, and he was getting mad, really mad. She continued, "I'll bet that's why we've never seen your father! Because your mother got sick of him and his obsession with fighting and kicked him out! He's probably in jail right now! You're not only violent like Aquamarine, you're as much of a deadweight freak as your dad!" she shouted, "I hate you Ash Ketchum! Our relationship is over! It's finished!"

"RAAAAAAAARGH!" Ash screamed

**CRACK!**

Misty jumped back in shock. Ash slammed the wall with his fist so hard, the whole building shook, and there was a large gaping hole where he hit the wall. Ash was furious, there were tears in his eyes. Misty stood there, staring at him "Misty…!" he growled through clenched teeth, "Before you call me violent, remember who did THIS to me?" He pointed at the blood on his mouth, "If that's how you really feel, then I hate you too!" he shouted, "You see this wall? Get out of my sight NOW, before I do that to your face!"

Tears were in her eyes, "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN ASH KETCHUM!" Misty screamed as she ran out of the room

"FINE!" Ash screamed and slammed the door shut. It cracked as he slammed it, "That idiot! She hates me because of the fighting… that's her problem! I don't want her anymore! I don't need her!" he shouted as he stepped over to the wall, "Not just her, all of them! I don't need them! I'm SUFFOCATING because of them! I'll continue fighting no matter what! They can't stop me! I'M LEAVING!" he screamed

**SMASH!**

The wall in front of him crumbled. He smashed it with his fist. He jumped down the building and landed, grabbing the QuickSilver hanging from his back and threw it in front of him. He didn't care about being a pokémon master anymore. He didn't care about his friends, or that stupid Misty. "Brock! Tracey! Gary! Amaebi! Ebi…! They've held me back for too long!" he said as he rode off at full speed, "They always get in the way of MY fights and try to be the heroes themselves! They think I'm stupid… they look down on me! They're all jealous of my strength!" he shouted, "All of them! They're nothing but parasites! They only stick with me so they can get something in return! They're all using me, because they're too weak to get it themselves! I'm sick of being their lap dog! I'm stronger than they'll ever be and I don't need their help! I'll fight the Kaiser Cult myself! I'll show them who's the strongest! I'LL SHOW EVERYONE!" his voice echoed as he rode off into the distance…

_Ash, abandoning his friends and pokémon rides off into the distance. His friends aren't the only things he left behind, he had also abandoned his heart and sentiments, and is full of nothing but rage and bitter hatred. There is only one thing on his mind. To fight, to defeat the Kaiser Cult, to show everyone that he is the strongest. Friends don't matter, and happiness is only a fading dream. Has he truly sunken into darkness, driven by hate and desires only to fight? And what will become of our beloved hero? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	16. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 16- The Ultimate Sacrifice

_The principles of the Kaiser Cult is to strive for power no matter what the cost… even to cast aside their very flesh and blood to be replaced by hideous machines of great strength… and they ultimately despite the weak, something they've labelled both human and pokémon as. Emotions such as friendship and love is seen to them as a delusion, and now I know why. They see us as weak because we rely too much on them. I refuse to be labelled as weak in their eyes, and I will show them. Friends? Don't know what that is. Love? That's just some pathetic feeling. Freedom has been nothing but an illusion ever since that damned Cult came into existence, and I'm going to stop it. I stand for freedom, and I have abandoned my friends who have held me back, and I can fight at my fullest with no restraint. For too long I have let weak emotions impair my judgement, and I will show the Kaiser Cult. They think I'm weak? I'll show them. I am a Chosen one, and I am strong. I don't care what that Cult tries, because in the end, I will be the strongest…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Whitesand Pokémon Centre)

Ebi sighed as sat working at the desk, building the new weapons… he didn't know why he even bothered with this. It's not like they had any use for them… after all, the only one among them really capable of fighting was Ash. Maybe it was just because it distracted him from the depression he was feeling. "Ow" he pulled his hand back when he cut his finger. He really ought to start wearing gloves.

Tracey was also sitting in the room, but he was keeping quiet. "Hey." Brock said as he stepped into the scene. No one spoke, and Brock sighed as he sat down. For the next few minutes, none of them spoke.

They were all really depressed, but Brock, Tracey and Ebi's sadness combined didn't compare to Pikachu. Words couldn't describe how he felt, being abandoned by his best friend. Not just Pikachu, but the rest of the pokémon as well. They were all out with Gary, in search of Ash. Knowing Gary, he'd most likely return in a few days, but the chances them coming back with Ash were slim to none.

Everyone was saddened greatly by the recent events. They heard Ash and Misty arguing. The whole town could hear them. They could also hear it when Ash smashed the wall open and ran out. It's been two whole days, and none of them have heard at all from Ash. All they knew was that he was out there, armed with the QuickSilver and a burning desire to fight. After the blows to the heart dealt by Misty, there was no telling what Ash would do. Though he's jumped into many fights that could have easily killed him, for first time ever, they were truly scared for his sake. No one talked to Misty ever since the argument. Ash was out there doing what he thought was right, and Misty was sitting in a different room, believing that she was right. Even if Ash didn't run away, chances are that they still wouldn't be talking to each other. Amaebi had given up trying to help her. There was no getting through to either of them. Misty was every bit as stubborn as Ash, and this wasn't a good thing.

Ebi got up and stepped to the sink to wash off his cut and bandage it. As he did, he finally spoke up, "Guys?" everyone looked at him, "With Ash…" he paused at the mention of the name, "…gone, you probably know the only real fighter next to him is Gary, and he isn't really part of the group, he just comes and goes." Said Ebi, "Though we've gotten better, we're still without real fighters. We've been recognized as enemies of the Kaiser Cult, and we are in danger anywhere we go. We are not strong enough to withstand the might of a Kaiser, but we have to be careful. We have to be cautious, so from now on, we have to stick together."

As Ebi sat down, the same thought passed through each of their heads, "(_Stick together? Then why isn't Ash here? Without him, not only our strength is diminished, but also we have no spirit either! Ash… where are you?_)"

(Location- Greyrock Trails)

Ash walked beneath the hot sun without a word. Sweat poured down the side of his face and his mouth was dry, but he simply ignored it. The weather was hot in this region, and he had been walking all day. He was far from Whitesand, and he had no intention of turning back. He was travelling alone, and constantly search for battles. He had encountered a few people and challenged them. Though it was quite a shock to the opponent trainers that he didn't have any pokémon, he defeated whatever they used without any trouble. After the first few battles, Ash ignored anyone else he passed. Chances are, they weren't worth challenging. He'd get no experience from weaklings… No. He needed to find a stronger opponent…

Suddenly, Ash didn't know what was it. He felt a strange twinge. "Is somebody there?" he turned around, nothing. Ash definitely felt it was his trainer instincts that kicked in, but it faded as suddenly as it appeared. Strange, it's not like they have ever failed him before… but it was a warning. There was trouble coming up, and it was closer than he expected, "Good…" he said. That's just what he wanted.

Meanwhile, behind some rocks, two people in dark grey uniforms, each bearing the familiar emblem of a chained sword surrounded by a ring of fire, the symbol coloured blue, remained hidden. They were following him, watching his every move. "Is that boy really the infamous Ash Ketchum?" asked the first guy

"There is no mistake about it" answered the next, "The hair, the clothes, the peculiar weapon… it is definitely him"

"This… _CHILD_, is the one that defies our Cult?" the first one growled and held up his rifle, "Even if he is just a child, such crimes cannot be forgiven. That's is. I am going to finish him off myself!" he said as he fixed the bayonet on the end and got up

"Wait!" the second Kaiser Cultist grabbed him, "The child is a Chosen One, a vicious demon! We are merely scouts, we cannot fight such a monster alone!"

"Very well… I shall signal the others!" the first Cultist took a mirror and flashed it in the light, working as a signal. From the rocky field, a number of other cultists emerged, quickly and silently moving through the field in military formation, so as not to be seen. Laying low on the rocks above Ash, they aimed their weapons down at him. It was then when the first cultist leapt down from his hiding place, and ran towards the path, stopping on the path Ash was walking.

"No! You fool…!" the second cultist exclaimed. He was perhaps the only one among these cultists to have seen firsthand the fury of a Chosen One in battle. To challenge such a devil with anything less than an army was too little! "These men… it's over for them! I must alert Lord Blue Kaiser!" he quickly ran… far from the battlefield…

Ash eyed this stranger carefully. This person in a uniform and holding a rifle… he could tell he wasn't here just to talk. "What do you want?" asked Ash.

"Divine retribution" said the first Kaiser Cultist. He smiled. On the ledges all around Ash, the Kaiser Cultists got up to their knees, aiming down at him…

"Divine retribution?" Ash asked, thinking what it meant… when he noticed symbol on the chest of his uniform, the emblem of the Kaiser Cult! "You're Kaiser Cultists!"

"Yes!" the first Kaiser Cultist laughed and raised his rifle, "FIRE!"

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

From every direction, Ash was getting shot. Again and again they kept shooting at him, showering him with bullets. "HAHAHAHA!" the Kaiser Cultists all laughed maniacally! "Justice has been served! The demon is now… WHAT!"

"Dead? I don't think so" Ash smirked… "That barely itched"

"W-what! How… how!" the Kaiser Cultist stuttered

Ash darted forwards and slammed the Kaiser Cultist, slamming downwards on his head with his fists. As the cultists on the ledge to the left of him took aim, Ash immediately kicked off the ground and flipped through the air, landing right in front of them! "HAAA!" He roared, attacking them up close, grabbing two of them and slamming their heads into each others and dropping them unconscious. Another one lashed at him with the bayonet, but Ash evaded it easily, his hand shot forward and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "YAA!" he flung him through the air to the group of cultists on the opposite ledge, crashing into them! Then, taking out a Nitro ball, he then whipped it in their direction…!

**BOOM!**

"It's all over" Ash smirked, hopping back down to the trail. Three seconds. That's all it took to bring down a whole squad… "You shouldn't have come to fight me. The one who ran was the smartest" He said, his hands in his pockets. "Rather than shooting at me knowing nothing, you should've done your research… like about the mesh in my clothing that protects me from bullets! Shooting at my head's an even bigger waste of time, my hat's got the most mesh and is the most well protected…"

**BLAM!**

The first Kaiser Cultist had fired from pistol straight at Ash's face! "HAHAHA!" he laughed, "And what do you think YOU'RE doing, telling us all your weak points! The deed is done!" he laughed hysterically, standing up, "Let this be a lesson, to all you weak and useless humans who defy the Kaiser…! WHAT…?"

Ash simply stood there, totally unscathed. "Compared to Sky Render's sword, bullets move in slow motion…" he said, having dodged it from point-blank range. "A weak and useless human am I?" he asked, "I'd say it's you who's weak and useless!" he hit the pistol out of the Cultist's hand. The Cultist pulled out a combat knife and slashed at Ash, but Ash caught his wrist and twisted his arm hard. "HA!" he punched him, causing him to drop. Ash growled as he twisted the Kaiser Cultist's arm harder…

**-SNAP-**

"AAAAAUUUGH!" The Kaiser Cultist screamed when Ash broke his arm.

"Face it Kaiser. You can't defeat me. Even if I wasn't protected by armour, do you really think I could be killed by mere bullets?" Ash crossed his arm as he let go of the Kaiser Cultist, "You don't have an enhanced body like Red Kaiser, you're nothing but a regular human pretending to be something else. I've got no interest in crushing weaklings. Beat it. Go cry to your Kaiser God or whatever the hell you call it"

"Such blasphemy… WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" The Kaiser Cultist screamed and pulled something out, "KAISER BEAST GOREBAT! I CHOOSE YOU!" he threw the black pokéball before he collapsed and fainted. The ball had designs of black batwings and a red spot of paint that represented a drop of blood on it. The ball opened up, and darkness seemed to come out of it. The creature materialized, a large bat creature. It was black in colour and had bloody red patterns on its two wings. Along with the wings, it had a pair of long arms and a set of razor sharp claws. Its face was long like a rat or fox's and its mouth was full of jagged fangs. Gorebat swooped forwards, extending its claws as it flew towards Ash.

"WAH!" Ash jumped and dodged the Kaiser Beast's slash. He struck at Gorebat, and his hit did seem to do some damage, but not very much. Gorebat slapped Ash with its wing and knocked him off his feet. Gorebat seized the opportunity and dove down on Ash, its claws were extended, its fangs bared…

**CHOMP!**

"GOOORE!" Gorebat screeched angrily. It had bit the QuickSilver and did no damage

Ash observed the Kaiser Beast. Gorebat was bigger than him, and possessed much strength and speed. There didn't seem to be any weak points, but judging by the build of the Kaiser Beast, it had no strong points either.

"GOOOOREBAAAT!" Gorebat slashed at Ash. Ash ducked this time and the claws tore right into the wall. Ash ran as fast as he could to get away from this Kaiser Beast, but it flapped its wings and flew into the air to pursue him.

"GRRR!" Ash ran as fast as he could. Three words could describe this Kaiser Beast, 'out of control'. It continued to slash madly as it pursued Ash, and it didn't matter who it hit. As Ash ran by a Kaiser Cultist, Gorebat slashed and tore into the unfortunate person. Gorebat simply tossed the useless corpse to the side and continuing its fierce onslaught. Ash growled, he couldn't defeat this crazed monster just by running away. Ash stopped running and took a fighting stance. He wanted to fight the Kaisers? Well that that included any monsters they created!

"BAT!" Gorebat snarled as it dove towards him, ready to tear into human flesh…

"HAIYA!" Ash struck with his right arm. Gorebat stumbled back from Ash's strong hit. It shook its head and attacked once more. "AH!" Ash exclaimed. Gorebat slashed his arm, causing it to bleed. Gorebat jumped back and licked the blood off its claws and screeched once more. The taste and smell of blood drove it wild. Ash was having a hard time defending himself. Fighting a beast was nothing like fighting a human. While this Kaiser Beast was nowhere near as powerful as the giant Charrannosaurus, it was still aggressive. Ash growled, but remembered he fought an enemy like this once before, Chaos Reaper! Chaos Reaper fought with fang and claw, like this Kaiser Beast… but there was no comparison between them. In terms of power and kill, the dark Super Fiend was infinitely stronger than this stupid bat! However… remembering his fight with Chaos Reaper, Ash got another idea…

"SCREEEEECH!" Gorebat dove towards him, opening its mouth wide. It was going to tear the human's head right off and feast on his remains…

"TAKE THIS!" Ash shouted as he threw the explosive nitro ball right into the Kaiser Beast's mouth…

**KABOOM!**

Gorebat dropped to the ground. Biting into the nitro ball had exploded its head, and this Kaiser Beast was dead. Ash sighed and wiped himself off, "Ew…" he said as he looked at the mess from the Kaiser Beast. Ash sighed, the Kaiser Cult have really done it this time. Making seemingly normal human beings believe so strongly in whatever that they'd attack someone and try to kill him for no good reason? Creating creatures for the sole intent of killing? Ash had seen many pokémon before, and thought lots of them were bitter towards humans, they all had a soul. But this Kaiser Beast, when Ash looked into its eyes during the fight, he didn't see anything. The only thing that the Kaiser Beast could think of is to kill.

"Damn you Kaisers…" Ash said quietly. Bringing creatures into this world that shouldn't exist… he felt sorry for the Kaiser Beasts. The way they were created… normal pokémon undergoing forced evolution, mutating to these unnatural levels and modified in the brain to become more violent and aggressive… Unlike the humans serving the cult, these pokémon ones didn't have any choice… they are all slaves, not just to the Cult, but their need to fight. Ash sighed. Though he wanted to fight some Kaisers, this victory was empty, and he felt so hollow, but that's how he felt ever since he ran away, and the only way he could escape his sorrow was through battle. After dropping a red Fire Attack ball onto the beast and burning up the remains, Ash continued walking, he would continue searching for more opponents. Just like the Kaiser Beasts, he needed to fight…

(Location- Jade Cliffs)

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but he just isn't here" said Gary as he left the scene, Pikachu walking close behind him

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed as he walked with Gary.

"I know what you mean" said Gary

"Pikachu, pika…" said Pikachu

"Yeah. I understand how you feel" said Gary. Gary was every bit as good as Ash when it came to pokémon, maybe even a bit better, and he could understand what Pikachu was saying to him.

Pikachu was very depressed that Ash was gone. He was not captured or wounded or anything, but gone on his own free will, abandoning all of them. Out of all the people in this world who was the least likely to do something like that, Ash did it.

"You can't really blame him" said Gary, "You can't really blame anybody"

"Pika! Pikachu! Chu pika-pika! Pi!" Pikachu said angrily

"No, it's not entirely Misty's fault. Ash is as much to blame as her… well… no, it's actually mostly her, but still. You have to look at it from her point of view" said Gary, "She loves Ash dearly, but only one side of him. You noticed the difference of Ash when he's fighting and not fighting? The gentle side of him is a pure and innocent soul while the fighter is mighty and cunning in the ways of battle. They are very similar, both being selfless people who thinks of others before them, yet they are still very different. The transformation Ash goes through when fighting is almost… frightening" said Gary, "Not to mention he fights so much that the 'fighting side' seems to have become the norm, we almost never see the calm Ash anymore because he was always fighting…"

"Pikachu! Pika! Chu!"

"Misty probably felt scared or threatened by this fighting side. I mean, who is he? What has he done with the sweet and gentle Ash we know? Like I said, the kind one is the one she fell in love with, and that kind one fades out of existence when the fighting starts, which is almost always. Still, you are right about Misty, that she shouldn't have acted that way. You can't help but wonder if she really loved him if she hated another side at the same time." Said Gary as they finally reached town, "Still, I wish I knew where Ash went." He looked into the air, "Ash. Where are you?"

"Pika…" Pikachu looked into the sky as well. Wishing, hoping… that Ash was okay.

(Location- Greyrock City)

In a few hours the sun had set, and Ash had reached the entrance of the next town, Greyrock City. This place reminded him a lot of Marble City, being so hot and all, but this one was in the mountains instead of the desert. Ash sighed. He had left all his stuff behind, including his money. He had a bit left, but it was too little to buy much food or any other supplies.

Ash was really thirsty, and decided that he might as well use the money to get something to drink. As he stepped out of the store and tossed the finished bottle of water to the side, he noticed something strange. On the walls were many posters of missing people. Not just children, but many adults. The whole wall was covered in them, "Hmmm…" Ash stared at them. As he walked, he overheard some people

"You heard me! That man I saw wearing the cape isn't human! He's the one responsible for kidnapping all those people!" said the first guy, "I saw that guy fighting unarmed against a pokémon trainer and beat them! After beating the pokémon, the trainer himself attacked with a knife, but the caped guy disarmed him by twisting his torso AFTER the guy's knife was stuck in his chest!"

"You're kidding me!" said the second guy, "So you're telling me he doesn't use pokémon, yet he's invincible?"

"I never said he didn't use pokémon! He called out these GIGANTIC monsters! I mean, my pokédex had no idea what it was! After they beat the helpless trainer, his men just dragged him off! Just like that!" said the first guy

"Where did you see them?" Ash asked as he stepped in

"Huh?" the first guy turned around, "Who are you"

"The Kaisers. Where did you see them?" Ash asked

"Kaisers? That's what they're called?" asked the first guy, "I'm sorry, I don't know where they are…"

"Wrong answer" Ash said as he grabbed him by the neck and with an impressive display of strength, lifted him up, "Now, where did you see them?"

"Gah… KUH!" The man coughed, now scared, "N-north side of the city! That's where all the disappearances have been happening…! No one goes there anymore because they're all scared…! Everyone who disappears is never seen again…!"

"North side…" Ash released him, letting him fall to the ground and ignored them as they ran. "Never seen again, huh? Sounds like just about the right place to look" he said to himself as he clenched his fist "The Kaisers… I'll put a stop to them…"

Two hours had passed, and Ash had walked all over the city, questioning people about the missing people and sightings of Kaiser Cultists. By the end, it was safe to assume that this town had a pretty unfortunate rapport with the Kaisers. "So you saw them over there?" he asked as he had a man pinned to the wall with one hand.

"Yes…!" the guy he was questioning said nervously as Ash let him go, "They held at gunpoint and dragged her off!"

"Hmmm…" Ash growled as the guy ran away, "I must find them" he said and started walking… "Those damn Kaisers… they won't get away from me. Not this time…"

(Location-?)

"So you saw Ash Ketchum?" asked Blue Kaiser

"Yes your lordship" the second Kaiser Cultist from earlier bowed, "He was alone"

"That does not sound like him. He always travels with companions" the Kaiser Knight growled, "You are sure you are not mistaken? You better not be wasting my time…" Blue Kaiser pulled out his rapier and pointed it at him

The Kaiser Cultists backed off nervously, "It… it was him! He fit all the descriptions, and I saw him fight! The other scouts attacked him, but I came straight back here!"

Blue Kaiser sheathed his rapier, "Ah… So he really has arrived." As he started walking, he stopped and turned to the Kaiser Cultist, "But tell me, when the others were fighting, what exactly did you do?"

"I hid from his sight and came to inform you" the Cultist answered

As Blue Kaiser ran his fingers through his hair, his hand suddenly shot down and grabbed the Kaiser Cultist by the neck, "To shamelessly run and hide from battle… it is the most disgusting form of cowardice, and I shall not tolerate it!"

"AH…!" The Kaiser Cultist exclaimed

**CRACK!**

The Cultist's head hung limp after Blue Kaiser snapped his neck with his hand. Blue Kaiser sighed and dropped the Cultist's body, "Hmmm… Now why did I do that? He did do the right thing… oh well. They are only cultists… so easily replaceable" he then looked up. "CULTISTS! This mess is in my way! Pick it up!" he shouted

"Yes my lord…" the two Kaiser Cultists quickly came and dragged the dead cultist to the side, and Blue Kaiser started walking

"Ash Ketchum… sinful Chosen One… you shall pay with your life!" said Blue Kaiser

(Location- Greyrock City)

"Come on Kaisers, where are you hiding?" asked Ash. It was the late evening now and still no sign of the Kaisers… "What's the matter! Are you afraid?" he shouted in anger. Ash then sensed something… killing intent! Ash spun around, looking around him. There was a malicious presence… coming his way…

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked. Ash's eyes opened wide, as an individual stepped out of the shadows of the buildings and stood in front of him.

"You…!" Ash snarled, "Blue Kaiser!"

"Impressive that you're still alive… truly impressive, for a filthy heretic" said Blue Kaiser, "To have survived an encounter with the great Red Kaiser… it's true what they say about cockroaches. Too stubborn to die… and here you are, continuing your crimes against the cult, and one of them is simply being a human"

"It's a crime to be human now?" Ash growled, "Is that what your damn cult is all about? What the hell kind of stupid belief is that anyways!"

"Such foul words." Blue Kaiser gracefully drew his rapier, "With this sacred weapon, I shall save this world…" Ash felt his trainer instincts warning him… DANGER!

**CLASH!**

"WA!" Ash deflected the stab from the rapier with the QuickSilver

"By purging it of your tainted presence!" Blue Kaiser, brushing his hair back

"AH!" Ash gasped, nearly falling over as he dodged another quick thrust! Blue Kaiser had tried to kill him just there!

"These barbaric civilisations must be destroyed, so that we Kaisers may usher a new era!" He shouted as he continued to thrust his rapier. Though he was nowhere near as strong as Red Kaiser, he was still an amazing fighter. Most of Ash's punches were dodged with ease, and the ones that hit barely hurt him at all. "You possess great strength… but it is tainted! That demonic power you call 'Power of One'! We Kaisers believe in purity. The flesh holds weakness and temptation… both of which I have cast aside. You filthy savages… Your existence alone is a sin. And there is only one possible way to atone for your sins…" he glared at Ash… "That is through death!"

"You're completely insane!" Ash shouted "That Kaiser Beast that attacked me today is a monster that you people created! Pokémon were never meant to be used as weapons… but YOU turn them into monsters! You have no place to pass judgement on my race, because even more so than Gorebat… YOU'RE the real monster!"

"Gorebat? Pfft, don't make me laugh" said Blue Kaiser, "That creature is nothing but a lesser Kaiser Beast, fit for meagre cultists." he said, "Cultists are at the bottom of the cult… still holding their own flesh… weak as any human and just as disposable… their only strength is in their numbers, but at least they are faithful… To think I was once like that, no better any mere human… so many years ago… but that has all changed. Over so many years my faith has been tested, and I have completely abandoned my past as a human. More and more my body is being strengthened by the gifts of our divine ruler… and from a meagre disciple I have become a prominent knight! Blessed with this immortal body, I have fought in the name of the cult for centuries, and with it I shall so continue for the many years to come!"

"Immortal? Centuries? What are you talking about?" Ash shouted, "I know it was you Kaisers who are responsible for the kidnappings! Bring back those people you took!"

"I am afraid that is impossible" Blue Kaiser said calmly

"And why is that!" Ash shouted, "And let me warn you, if any of them are dead…"

"And what of it?" Blue Kaiser asked coldly, "They are no use to us alive."

"You had them killed!" Ash screamed

"If that's what you want to think… but I prefer to think of it more as… becoming one with the true god. These savages have had a great honour bestowed upon them… to be sacrificed to the Kaiser God." Said Blue Kaiser, when as Ash suddenly darted towards him… "Stop right there. Do not come any closer, or else…" Blue Kaiser pulled out a blue pokéball. This one had designs of waves and water, and a symbol that resembled a turtle shell, "You remember that Kaiser Beast you fought earlier today? This beast here, I personally trained myself, and it holds more destructive power than that pathetic bat creature ever will. If insist on continuing to fight, I shall release it and it will destroy you"

"Go ahead and try it Kaiser! I'm ready!" said Ash

"You have been warned" Blue Kaiser threw the pokéball high into the air, "KAISER BEAST ARKTOISE! I CHOOSE YOU!" The blue pokéball opened up, released a huge flood, like a waterfall. From the water, a shape was emerging, and as the water itself fell to the ground, there now stood the mighty Kaiser Beast… Arktoise

"AAAAARRRRKTOOOIIISE!" Arktoise roared. Ash gasped at the sight of this fearsome monster. Though it stood not as tall as Charrannosaurus, it was far bulkier, and had to have weighted many tonnes, as the ground underneath its feet was cracked. Arktoise looked down at the puny Ash. The shell opened up and several large cannons stuck out. Instead of just two water cannons like the regular Blastoise, Arktoise had six in total! Two of them were by the neck, two of them were in the place of the regular Blastoise's cannons, and the last two were just over the arms. Arktoise roared as it stamped down with its foot.

**CRASH!**

"AAAAH!" Ash jumped into the air, barely missing being crushed. Arktoise swung its arm, and swatted Ash to the side. "AGH!" Ash hit a building, leaving cracks in the cement as he fell to the ground, but got up, "TAKE THIS!" he took out four nitro balls

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The balls exploded over the Kaiser Beast's shell, but did no visible damage. "Damn! I'll have to think of something else!" said Ash as he jumped to the side. Arktoise roared and stamped on the ground. Ash jumped and dodged it easily. The noise had gotten the attention of many, and people were staring out of their windows in shock at the sight of this gigantic monster.

"Kaiser Beast Arktoise!" Blue Kaiser shouted, "I COMMAND YOU! ATTACK NOW!"

"TOISE!" From Arktoise's shell, all six cannons took aim, and from one a water gun that looked more like Hydro pump fired, and there were six!

"AAAAAGH!" Ash screamed as the wave threw him off his feet and sent him spinning violently in the fierce torrent it had created. The water attack ended and Ash lay on the ground, drenched… "Heh… is that the best you got!" he shouted.

"We are only starting!" said Blue Kaiser, "ARKTOISE! BUBBLEBEAM!"

"ARRRK!" Arktoise aimed all six cannons at Ash. From each cannon, hundreds upon hundreds of bubbles were being fired.

"AAAGH!" Ash screamed, bracing himself as each rock-solid bubble hit him with like a bullet. The attack soon ended, and Ash was on his knees, panting

"You are no match for the power of a Kaiser Beast!" Blue Kaiser shouted, "Give up now… you cannot possibly survive another attack!"

"Just watch me!" Ash smirked as he got up. Though he wasn't afraid, those attacks had such destructive power… Ash didn't know if he could keep this up.

"VERY WELL!" Blue Kaiser shouted, "CRUSH THE HERETIC! HYDRO PUMP!"

"ARRRRK…" Arktoise growled as it aimed all six cannons towards Ash…

"Come on. Hit me with your best shot" Ash said. Behind his back, he held six EC balls, each of them were ready to grab a blast of water.

"TOOOIIIIISE!" Arktoise roared. All the blasts of water flew towards Ash…

"CAPTURE!" Ash threw the six EC balls. Each ball hit a blast of water from the water cannons, "Yes!" he captured all of them, but there was one more! "WHAT!"

**CRASH!**

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Ash screamed as the seventh of water blasts hit him. It was more like being hit by a train than water! The attack ended, and Ash was on the ground, unable to go on. "What… what happened?" he asked himself, "I hit all of them… where did that seventh come from?" then Ash realized it, "AH!" the biggest, strongest water blast he missed because he was focusing on the cannons… it didn't come from any cannons, it came from the mouth!

"You lose" said Blue Kaiser, "Look at you. So pathetic…! Cold, drenched and unable to continue, you can fight no more. Surrender now."

"N-never!" Ash struggled. It was the hardest thing in the world to do, but somehow he got back up to his feet, "I'll never surrender to you, Kaiser!"

"Hmmm…" Blue Kaiser couldn't help but admire Ash's spirit. "Fine. It is your choice, but if you don't give up…" each cannon on Arktoise's shell aimed at a different building, "I shall command the strongest Hydro Pump attack, and erase the presence of more of the filthy humans that taint this world."

"WHAT!" Ash shouted. Arktoise showed no signs of reconsidering what it was about to do. Blue Kaiser was asking him to surrender. If he didn't, the attack could easily break those buildings apart, and many innocent people would lose their lives… "No…"

"HAHAHA!" Blue Kaiser laughed, "You didn't think I would do that? No. Not yet. Though they will be slaughtered in the name of our all-powerful god, but not in this crude manner!" he said, "This city has been taken in the name of the Kaisers, and all the inhabitants shall be mass-sacrificed after the ceremony of blood is performed! None of our offerings so far were enough to complete the ceremony, and we need a worthy offering!" He pointed his rapier at Ash, "It shall be you!"

"Go to hell" Ash grabbed the QuickSilver, "So you can't go through with this city's sacrifice till I'VE been sacrificed first? In that case, I'm not gonna let you! If you're gonna take me anywhere you'll have to kill me first!" Ash then smirked, "And that'll ruin the ceremony, won't it?" he took a fighting stance, "As long as I fight, it's a win-win situation! I destroy you, and I'll continue fighting your cult! I lose and die? You can't sacrifice me or these innocent people! RAAAAARH!" he charged

"HA!" Blue Kaiser kicked Ash in the stomach and slammed him hard in the chest. "And who said I would have to kill you in order to win?" he asked. Looking at Ash growl and struggle, it was clear he would fight to the death! "Such determination… such spirit… such stupidity…" Blue Kaiser deflected Ash's hits and slammed him again, "Your essence will greatly please our god!"

"Oh shut up! I'm not gonna satisfy anything that has to do with you Kaisers!" Ash shouted. He was heavily injured, but he refused to stop fighting no matter what. "I told you! I'm not helping any of you carry out your sick, twisted plans!"

"Oh but you will!" Blue Kaiser grabbed Ash by the neck and slammed his head to the wall, smashing right through it. "I will make sure of it!" he slammed Ash's head again and again, smashing many holes into the wall. By the time the beating ended, Ash was heavily wounded. He had suffered some serious injuries that could kill

"Heh-heh-heh" Ash laughed weakly

"What's so funny?" asked Blue Kaiser

"Any more fighting and I'll probably die" said Ash, "I can't beat you… but you still won't win! Hopeless isn't it?" He asked, "I die right now, and you can't do your ceremony without me! I'm sacrificing my life, but not to your god! Even if you somehow beat me without killing me, by that point I'll be so injured that I'll probably die in the process of you taking me there! You can't win!"

"We will see about that…" Blue Kaiser Growled, "RRRAAAAAH!" the floor cracked when he smashed Ash to the ground… and then he flung Ash's body into the air, "ARKTOISE! CLEANSE THE UNCLEAN! PURIFICATION HYDRO PUMP!"

"ARKTOOOOOOIIIIIISE!" Arktoise fired the seven blasts of water at Ash. This purification version of the attack was far stronger than the normal one, and Ash was slammed with several tonnes of water with more force than a cannon. The water smashed right through one building after another, with Ash in the front.

The attack ended, and Ash lay on the ground, many bones had been broken. "HAA!" Blue Kaiser stabbed into Ash's body with his rapier right through his chest puncturing his heart. He continued to plunge his sword into Ash's chest again and again. After countless thrusts, Blue Kaiser smiled, sheathing his rapier. "Kaiser Beast Arktoise! Return!" he called Arktoise back. He snapped his fingers and several Kaiser Cultists appeared, "Take this boy. The ceremony of blood shall be completed with him"

The Kaiser Cultists picked up Ash's body and carried him. Ash's eyes were closed, yet he smiled. He was defeated. His heart was punctured many times and he'd die from the wounds. Though barely alive, he wouldn't survive the trip to wherever they were going, and would surely die before they reached it. The people would be spared, and this loss was a victory after all. Ash's thoughts faded as his mind went blank. His mouth and breath was of blood, and he wasn't breathing anymore. His heart stopped struggling to beat. It has happened… against the Ancient Kaiser Knight, Blue Kaiser… the Chosen One has fallen in battle. Ash Ketchum… was truly dead.

"Lord Blue Kaiser!" one of the Cultists said, "We cannot offer this lifeless corpse!"

"Oh, but I have a plan" Blue Kaiser smiled. "Go ahead and smile Chosen One… you thought you could escape us through death… but you have failed! The Kaiser Cult has won! Take him away!" Blue Kaiser ordered, and the cultists obeyed. The sky echoed with the haunting laughter of the immortal Kaiser Knight…

_The might and ruthlessness of the Kaisers have proved to be too strong against the righteousness and spirit of Ash Ketchum. Defeated and lifeless, Ash's body is carried off to be used as a sacrifice to the god of the Kaisers. Though he had given up his life to protect the people of the city, was his sacrifice in vain? Wasn't the ceremony only supposed to work if Ash is alive? Just what is Blue Kaiser planning? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	17. The Ceremony of Blood

Chapter 17- The Ceremony of Blood

_Ash Ketchum is an amazing person. Whether he is fighting or not, just being near him can bring hope to the darkest and most dire situations. I've known him for a long time, and I've always had this feeling, as well as everyone else… that there was something truly special about him… though it made me mad because people loved him more than me, and drove me to turning many friends against him and trying to ruin his life, when I was in trouble, he stood up for me, and we've been best friends ever since. That was all in the past, when we were young. As we grew, we forgot the past due to rivalry, and our friendship was forgotten as well. We have remained enemies for too long, but it is more critical than ever that we stay as friends now and fight the Kaiser Cult rather than each other. That kind soul that I once knew had filled himself with rage, hatred and despair, and just as he helped me when we were younger, forgiven me and allowed me to redeem myself, I will do the same thing for him…_

_-Gary Oak_

(Location- Greyrock City)

Blue Kaiser led the group of Kaiser Cultists outside the city. In their hands was the body of Ash Ketchum, the fighter who had sacrificed his life to save the people of Greyrock City. They were all beaming in victory, and Blue Kaiser was particularly smug. The evil that has plagued them for so long, Ash Ketchum has not only been eliminated, but his life and essence was to be used for a divine cause.

"The Ceremony of Blood will begin shortly" said Blue Kaiser as they finally exited the city, "Ash Ketchum, you try and try, never giving up. In life, you fought relentlessly for your savage race. You constantly escaped our clutches, and continued to defy us in every possible way. You even attempted to escape through death… but let me tell you, boy… you have failed, and you have not escaped anything! No matter what, you lose!" he said as they carried Ash's body over their heads like a dire trophy.

The people in the city were all shocked by what they saw. They saw everything. This boy, Ash Ketchum, fought with all his might against overwhelming odds to protect them from that man, what was his name? Blue Kaiser… that was it… and in the end, even gave up his own life so they could keep theirs! The people didn't know what to do. All they knew was that this brave and selfless soul died for their sake, and he would not be forgotten…

(Location- Whitesand Pokémon Centre)

In the room sat Ebi, Brock, Tracey, AmaEbi, and Gary, as they all watched the news. The first said for were shocked beyond belief, unable to say anything. Meanwhile, Pikachu was lying on the bed, apparently looking very sad, as tears were coming out of his eyes. Gary was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, his head still down, trying to keep a straight face, thought it looks as if he's trying to keep himself from crying… It was then when Misty arrived. "Hi guys. What's up?"

Ebi picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Amaebi crossed her arms and looked away from her, and so did Brock and Tracey; they looked away from her too. Pikachu growled, he was furious as Misty beyond belief as his tears continued to roll, while Gary crossed his arms was still leaning against the wall, arms uncrossed now, and his body was shaking, trying to stifle some sobs.

"What were you watching?" she asked, "The news?"

"Yes. You should be very proud of yourself Misty…" said Ebi "…It was your doing after all that caused this. It's all over the news, your work. Front page in the papers"

"What are you talking about?" asked Misty

"They were just announcing on the news… that Ash has been found" said Ebi

"So what else is new? He always gets himself lost. Why do you think I want to hear about him?" Misty frowned. "Oh I get it!" she began laughing. "That idiot got himself so lost that they have to broadcast it worldwide that they found him!" She then closed her eyes and shrugged, "Heh… that poor, stupid…"

Gary slapped the table. He couldn't take this anymore. He got up and walked over to Misty. "SHUT UP!" he shouted so loud the room shook

**SLAP!**

Tears were flowing down his eyes after he slapped Misty. She was shocked. Gary had never shown indignation like this before. "What was that for!" she shouted

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted, "DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT THEY SAID! THEY FOUND HIM ALL RIGHT! HE WAS FIGHTING TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE IN GREYROCK CITY!" he screamed

"So?" Misty crossed her arms, she wasn't going to let Gary scare her, "What's the big deal? That's normal for him. Fighting's the only thing he cares about anyways…"

**SLAP!**

Gary slapped her again, "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING! IT WAS THE KAISER CULT! THEY WERE GOING TO SLAUGHTER THE PEOPLE OF THAT CITY, AND ASH SACRIFICED HIS LIFE TO MAKE SURE THEY DIDN'T GO THROUGH WITH IT! DID YOU GET THAT! ASH KETCHUM IS DEAD!" he screamed. Misty gasped at what Gary just said. Gary calmed down "I heard everything you said to each other that day… I caught onto every cruel word you said to him…" he spoke coldly, "It's true, Ash fights a lot, and he does enjoy it sometime, but YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN!" he started shouting again, "He fights because he protects people he loves! He loves his friends and pokémon more than he ever will love fighting, and most of all, HE LOVES YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO SAY THOSE KIND OF THINGS! HOW DARE YOU!" he cried, "They crushed him with a Kaiser Beast… almost beat him to death, stabbed him countless times, yet he kept on fighting until the end… they killed him" he cried, "I've known Ash for years, longer than you! After all these years, after he saved Marble City, he and I started patching things up, becoming friends again and forgetting our old grudges. Over that time, we were becoming close… he was becoming like a brother to me once more… and now Ash is dead, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! You don't know him! To think I stuck up for you when everyone knew it was your fault… IT MAKES ME SICK!" he screamed, as he dropped to his knees, crying. Amaebi approached him cautiously and tried to put her hand on his shoulder… "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed as he got up and ran, "LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST… LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Gary! Wait!" Amaebi screamed, but Gary ran out from the building…

"AAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!" Gary's scream echoed through the sky…

Meanwhile, Misty stood there. Her eyes were open with shock. Everything Gary said had hit her with a cold and hard slap stronger than the physical ones he did. Misty's eyes began to water, she realized how selfish she was. Not wanting Ash to fight, just so he could stay a certain way rather than change for a temporary period of time… "What have I done?" tears fell down her eyes, "Ash…" she dropped to her knees "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" she sobbed, "Ash… I can't believe it… I was mad at him because he protected people… and now he's…" she trembled as she buried her face in her arms, "Ash… I'm sorry… I'm so… sorry…!"

(Location- Kaiser Temple 'Salvatis')

Blue Kaiser and the rest of the Kaiser Cultists walked through a long tunnel in this mountain. They made their way through the tunnels, and reached a large room. They were inside a mountain, which had been hollowed out completely. This was the temple of Blue Kaiser… Salvatis, Temple of salvation. Despite the name, the Cult's definition of salvation was twisted and couldn't be further from ours. This was no sanctuary, and even a loyal cultist can easily be killed within in these walls.

The four Kaiser Cultists carried Ash over their heads. 'So what are we going to do with him?' 'Seems dead, he does. No good sacrifice here' 'Bad idea it is to try and offer a corpse' 'What good is a dead sacrifice?' 'It's an insult!' All these comments were heard around

"Quiet! All of you!" Blue Kaiser turned around, "This boy… he is a Chosen One… I may have killed him, but it is not too late" everyone looked at him strangely, "Chosen Ones are unique among humans… they possess incredible life force, and they do not die so easily. I may have impaled his heart… but his soul has not departed this world yet. However… we cannot offer a prize as damaged as this, not only is it useless, but also an insult. Before we partake in the ceremony and cull Greyrock City, we shall mend his wounds, and revive him in the Sacred Spring!"

At this remark, all the Kaiser Cultists gasped. 'No! Lord Blue! Do you realize what you are saying!' 'Scandal! An outrage that is!' 'Allow a heathen into the Spring?' 'That pool is sacred! We cannot allow him to taint it!' the cultists shouted. The Sacred Spring is one of the holiest and most revered objects within the Cult. They could not be found in the lesser temples, only the ones where masters of the Cult like the Kaiser Knights or the Tyrant himself resided… and only they could bathe in its waters. Any damaged sustained damage in battle would be healed, and even one on the brink of death would be immediately resurrected. To allow a heretic like Ash in it would be a crime!

"You're forgetting that I have this authority" said Blue Kaiser, "Our mighty god gave it to us in order to serve him! If we revive this heathen and sacrifice him to our god, we served him well because we can continue with that feeble city!" The Kaiser Cultists started to see the logic in that. "That water is only used for us to serve the god, and by reviving this sacrifice, we will! This one is no ordinary offering! He is worth more than that entire city! Now enough talking! We go now!" The Kaiser Cultists followed Blue Kaiser under an arch. The halls they walked through were sacred. After they passed through, they reached a clear blue spring. Though there were no torches or lights in this room, some sort of unnatural light was coming from the pool in the centre. "He would surely try to fight once he awakens" he said as he pulled Ash's QuickSilver off his arm. "Now Ash Ketchum! AWAKEN!" Blue Kaiser shouted as he swung his arm and threw Ash

**SPLASH!**

Below the surface of the clear, blue waters, something was happening. The glow on the spring seems to have surrounded Ash, and restore life to the fallen trainer. The wounds on Ash's chest were closing, and the damaged heart stopped bleeding as it started beating again. Ash opened his eyes!

All he could see was water, and he tried to breathe, but choked as he inhaled nothing but water. Ash didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he had to get out of here. He kicked as hard as he could and swam his way to the surface before he ran out of air… "AGH!" Ash opened his mouth and took a deep breath. He didn't know what was going on. Where was he? How did he get here? He turned around and saw Blue Kaiser along with the other Kaiser Cultists. Ash suddenly remembered what happened, but how was he alive?

"Get out of there" Blue Kaiser's hand reached down and grabbed Ash by the hair

"Ouch…!" Ash gasped as he was roughly pulled out of the water, "Where… am I?"

"In sacred grounds" Blue Kaiser held the rapier to Ash's throat. He beckoned Ash to move forwards. Blue Kaiser held the QuickSilver in one hand, and stepped behind Ash and held the rapier to his back. "Now walk" there was no way Ash could fight back without getting skewered… he had no choice but to obey

Ash gasped as he stepped out of those tunnels. The place he was in was gigantic… like a whole city! The ceiling was dome-shaped and full of carvings, and there were many structures in this room. There were the quarters for the Kaiser Cultists, statues of deities everywhere, and many shrines. There were four large pillars that reached all the way to the ceiling, and they were covered with barbed wires and skeletons.

In the distance, he could see a structure. It was isolated and quite far from any other structures. Judging by the looks and size of it, this one was an important building, and this seemed to be where Blue Kaiser was taking him. Ash gathered his courage as followed the path towards it, and slowly walked up the steps, unsure of what was in store for him.

"Come on, hurry up" Blue Kaiser pushed Ash, nearly tripping him.

"GRR!" Ash growled

"Don't give me that attitude." Said Blue Kaiser, "You should be grateful. I did bring you back to life after all"

"You've got to be kidding…" Ash muttered as the doors of the dark structure opened up. Blue Kaiser immediately bowed down, and Ash stared at him before looking in.

"Bow your head!" Blue Kaiser grabbed Ash by the back of the head and slammed his face to the floor. Satisfied that Ash had shown his 'respect' he pushed him in. Blue Kaiser stepped in as the doors closed behind them.

Ash looked around the room. This place was a shrine of some sort. Instead of this place being made with wood or stone, it was made of metal, and many exposed wires and circuits hung from the walls. A set of torches on the wall lit the place up. This shrine seemed to blend an ancient forgotten culture with futuristic technologies. The statue in the end was forged from black rock and metal, along with many wires and circuits embedded. In the middle of it was some sort of dark flame that the Kaiser Priests were praying to. The Kaiser Priests dressed in long robes were praying to this statue, more specifically the dark flame in the centre. These Kaiser Priests all had wires and metal body part embedded in their heads. Similar to the Kaiser Knights, they had machine parts built in them. The only difference was that they didn't bother to hide the metal parts, and judging by the scars over their bodies from countless surgeries, it showed these people still had their own flesh.

"What is this place?" asked Ash. "WA!"

Blue Kaiser grabbed Ash by the back of the neck and pushed him forwards, causing him to fall. The Kaiser priests stopped praying as they turned to him. "Behold! The offering has arrived, and the ceremony may commence!"

The Kaiser Priests didn't speak. Two of them held Ash up by the arms and dragged him in front of the statue. "Hey! Let go!" Ash shouted and tried to struggle, but these Kaiser Priests weren't weak like the cultists. They effortlessly pulled him to a metal object facing the statue. The device opened up and steel tendrils stretched out and wrapped around Ash's arms and legs, bounding him. "GRRR!" Ash growled as he struggled, but these things were strong.

There was no question what was coming next. The Kaiser Priests all started chanting, and Blue Kaiser dropped the QuickSilver as he held up his rapier. Blue Kaiser started shouting loud chants and stepped in front of the statue. Ash growled and struggled, but he couldn't break free.

"God of Kaisers… divine ruler of the earth and heavens…" Blue Kaiser spoke as he held his rapier in the flames burning in the statue's mouth. The blade began to change into a black colour as he continued chanting as he slowly approached Ash

"Gah…!" Ash looked left and right frantically. There didn't seem to be any way out of this. "(_What to do… what to do! How do I get out of this?_)" He asked himself. Blue Kaiser was getting dangerously close. "(_What do I do!_)" he looked and saw something, "(_YES! That's it!_)"

"FEAST ON THE FLESH AND BLOOD OF MORTALS!" Blue Kaiser shouted as he reached Ash and raised his sword… "ACCEPT THIS SACRIFICE AND…"

"SILVER BULLET!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs. The boosters on the QuickSilver flared as it shot forward, to the device that held Ash in place.

**BAM!**

"YES!" Ash cheered. The blow from the QuickSilver made the tendrils let go! Right before Blue Kaiser swung the sword down, Ash's eyes glowed…

"Ah!" Blue Kaiser gasped, his sword stopping inches from Ash's face. His body shook a bit, shocked by the glare Ash gave him… so terrifying!

"Heh!" Ash laughed. The Fiery Gaze worked on this guy. "HAIYA!" He jumped kicked the back of Blue Kaiser's leg, causing him to trip and fall on this device with the tendrils and drop his sword. The machine's tendrils wrapped around him and held him tight. The Kaiser Priests all stopped chanting and gasped as they saw what Ash was doing. "Take this!" Ash pulled out a couple of nitro balls and threw them at the priests. They exploded and sent them flying in different directions. Ash turned around and saw Blue Kaiser struggling, but couldn't break free. Ash smirked, "When we came to this spot, I noticed there weren't any Cultists! Judging by the looks of this place, I'd say the lesser Kaisers aren't allowed here?" Ash grunted as he bent down and lifted Blue Kaiser and that device above his head with all his might and ran towards the door, kicking it open and tossing Blue Kaiser down the stairs

"ACK! YOW! EEK! GAK! OUCH!" he yelped as he fell down each step Ash smirked as he saw Blue Kaiser lay dazed on the ground. Though there wasn't any real physical damage, spinning out of control like that, tumbling down the stairs and landing headfirst upside down like that can make anyone feel pretty nauseated… though the machine had let go of him, Blue Kaiser wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and no Kaiser Cultist can come to his help.

Ash turned around and saw each of the Kaiser Priests pull out a ceremonial dagger. Ash readied himself, "Bring it on you ugly lot! I ain't losing to no wannabe robots!"

The Kaiser Priests all held the ceremonial daggers in the fire, and the blades started glowing black the same way Blue Kaiser's sword did. The Kaiser Priests wordlessly charged towards Ash, ready to spill his blood in the name of their god.

"HM!" Ash dodged one slash. He dodged left and right, deflecting hits and moving away from the blades. He spun and slammed one of the Kaiser Priests in the face, knocking him over. Ash smirked. This wasn't going to be such a tough fight. Ash beamed, he was gonna win this, when suddenly, "GAH!" He exclaimed as he held onto his arms. He looked and saw they were bleeding, "What the!" how could he be cut! They must be better than he thought. He didn't even see the blades touch him. "Looks like I'll have to turn things up a notch" he said as he dove to the side and grabbed the QuickSilver, attaching it to his arm. He ran towards them and drove them back with a flurry of punches and kicks before he jumped back

**SWISH!**

"AGH!" Ash exclaimed as he held onto his chest. He saw some long thin cuts across his chest. "H-how!" Ash then realized it. He saw the blades. The blades that were touched by the flames of the Kaiser god became so powerful that they slashed right through his mesh, and they didn't even touch him! Was somewhat relieved that he had subdued Blue Kaiser with that machine thing, because fighting HIM when armed with a demonic sword that can cut without even having to touch him is suicide. Ash then realized the danger he was in. What if those daggers touched him directly? He shuddered at the thought. "WA!" Ash jumped back again, barely missing the slash from the charged dagger, yet he still took some damage. As minor as it is, it was painful. Ash retained his fighting stance, but he might not win against these people. Though these people weren't too tough, there were six against one, and their weapons were the most dangerous he had ever seen. Ash shielded as distant slash, but blocked it with the QuickSilver. He cringed in pain and looked at his arm. Pulling the QuickSilver up a bit so he could see… the slash passed right through it! It ignored the QuickSilver's defences and cut his skin either way!

The Kaiser Priests didn't speak at all, yet it was obvious to anyone who was winning this battle. "AGH! WAAA!" Ash dodged all he could. He was taking some serious damage. This wasn't fair! He growled he saw the five Kaiser Priests standing in front of him… wait! Wasn't there six! He just remembered. The suddenly, his trainer instincts kicked in… BEHIND HIM! DANGER! "WA!" Ash jumped out of the way. One of the Kaiser Priests tried to slash him from behind, and nearly succeeded. Ash was ready for this one and ducked before the wave from the slash hit him. Ash struck him hard in the chest and stomach, and slammed his hand, causing the dagger to fly out of his grip! The dagger spun through the air and fell to the ground. Ash kicked the dagger and sent it spinning to the side. The Kaiser Priest on the ground was crawling and trying to reach the deadly blade, but Ash smacked him over the head and knocked him out.

Ash then turned around and dove to the right. One of the Kaiser Priests almost touched him! Ash stepped, but tripped over and fell to the ground. He started to panic. He was defenceless against these kinds of weapons! "Wa… wa!" the Kaiser Priests approached him with the daggers. "Get away…" Ash tried reaching for a weapon. Something that'll keep them away… ANYTHING! "GET AWAY!"

**SCRIT!**

The Kaiser Priest that was about to kill him stood shocked. The robes covering his torso fell to the ground in pieces. He looked down at his chest, and could see a huge slice in it. It didn't end there. The Kaiser Priest's wound began to spread and the flesh was disappearing. The Kaiser Priest stepped back and fell to his knees, turning around and bowing to the statue of the Kaiser god as his, skin and flesh were being stripped away faster and faster until nothing but a skeleton was left, which was then absorbed as well. All things that were stripped away flew towards the statue of the Kaiser God and was sucked into the flame. All that was left were the mechanical implants the Kaiser Priest had.

"Whoa…" Ash said in awe. The sword he held in his hand was Blue Kaiser's rapier, and it was charged with the energy from that flame in the Kaiser God statue. The effects of being touched directly was devastating, the way it stripped a man's flesh and bones away in mere seconds. Ash figured out what happened. These weapons being charged with the power of the Kaiser God made them monstrously powerful, enough to destroy all living matter. Looking at one of the Priest's daggers, he kicked it hard and sent it flying out of the entrance, and saw it lost its demonic glow. So that's how it worked… this power existed only for the sacrificial ceremony, and loses its power when it leaves the altar… thankfully… because he could not imagine what it would be like if he fought a Blue Kaiser armed with this demonic weapon…

Ash looked at the rapier in disgust. Eliminating the Kaiser Priest with it had caused his body to break apart and be drawn into the Kaiser God's statue… the priest had been sacrificed. This is what happened to those people who were kidnapped. They all suffered this fate. Ash looked at the remaining Kaiser Priests. If he hit them directly with it, even though he'd win instantly, he would be helping the Kaiser Cult in a way, because he himself would be sacrificing them to the Kaiser God! However, Ash held the sword up again, "HAAA!" He slashed in the air several times

The Kaiser Priests gasped as they were each hit by a separate slash. Ash didn't touch them directly, so even though it would wound them, they wouldn't suffer same effects of being slashed directly. Not to mention the strength of Blue Kaiser's sword was far stronger than the dagger, and even an indirect slash was dangerous.

"It's over" Ash said as he looked at the four Kaiser Priests he defeated. He then saw the one he knocked out earlier getting up with the dagger. Ash sighed as he slashed through the air, also wounding this one to the point where he couldn't go on. "I said it's over!" said Ash as the last one fell to the ground. Ash tossed the cursed weapon at the open door, outside and away from him. The dark energy surrounding it left the weapon as is left the shrine. "All this trouble they go through, all because of that thing…" Ash walked towards the statue "You've caused so much death and destruction, you know that?" he looked at the flame, "And look what happened to the people" That Kaiser Priest who was killed, his body disappeared, yet the mechanical upgrades were left behind, "Whoever gets touched by these weapons lost all their flesh. That's why innocent people are getting captured. Kaisers aren't pure flesh, and some of them don't even have any" said Ash, remembering Red Kaiser and Blue Kaiser "For stupid statue, you sure caused a lot of trouble. This calls for a little holy desecration!" he pulled out some nitro balls and smirked

"STOP!" A voice shouted

"Hmm?" Ash turned around, "Not again!" he said as he saw the five Kaiser Priests all standing up and holding the daggers

"Y-you… do not talk to our god in such a crude manner… you heretic!" the middle Kaiser Priest said

"You guys can talk?" asked Ash

"You were to be the ideal sacrifice… such strength, such essence… you alone are worth far more than all the savages in that city! Giving you to our god was the greatest favour we could have done… to eliminate such a terrible sinner, bring him to justice… and helping to quench his endless thirst for human essence…" the Kaiser Priest spoke, "Yet you continue to fight us…"

Ash sighed. These Kaiser priests sure talked a lot when they wanted to. "Well you failed. One of you lost his life by accident, and I apologize for doing so. I will not kill any of you. I am not a murderer" said Ash, "I hope you could learn from this. Your god may have given you power, but I'm telling you that killing people is not the way"

"What are you getting at?" asked another Kaiser Priest, "You think just telling us what we do is wrong when we know it is right will stop us?"

Another Kaiser Priest stepped forwards "Your insult to the Kaiser Cult will not go unpunished" Each of the Kaiser Priests raised their daggers

"Guys! If you try fighting me again, as hard as I try not to kill any of you, you're making it harder to keep that promise!" Ash crossed his arms

"If the people of that city were to be killed outside the shrine without performing the ceremony of blood, we would be wasting their lives, and they will not go to our god!" said a Kaiser Priest, getting up and picking up the knife, "The Ceremony of Blood must be performed before the culling can begin!"

"The offering has to be good enough if you wanna do that ceremony, but looks like I'm too good for you to handle" said Ash, "Give up. Stop killing people"

"The ceremony of blood shall be completed" said the last Kaiser Priest, "Though you refuse to give your life up… the city shall be sacrificed in the Kaiser God's name… we give our offerings…"

"What?" Ash jumped back, "Go ahead and try taking me! I dare you!"

"Great Kaiser God…" they all spoke at the same time, "Divine spirit, ruler of the earth and sky… accept our sacrifice… we offer you… our bodies… our souls… we give you our strength, to fight for you… to spill blood in your name… and slaughter those that defy your divine light… we offer you… OUR LIVES!" The Kaiser Priests each stabbed themselves in the chest and screamed in agony. From the wound on their body, it spread quickly. The flesh and blood was being stripped away, torn off their bodies and leaving nothing but the robes and metal pieces. The flesh and blood flew towards the flame in the statue and was consumed by it.

Ash's trainer instincts were kicking in, warning him of danger… no… PERIL! It was all around him…! He could feel it… the monstrous power! One that totally overwhelmed his own…! "Such… power…!" Ash was trembling…! never before had he felt anything like this! This power was radiating from the statue! The power… it was beyond any legendary pokémon… beyond any Chosen One! He could feel it… this was the presence of a God…! "Grr… NO…! I will not be intimidated by anything belonging to the cult!" he faced the statue, he was beginning to sweat… "This power… this is the force that's driving them so commit such wicked acts! I'll put a stop to you…!" he pulled out several nitro balls, he was going to blow this statue to pieces. "HA!"

**KABOOM!**

The shrine shook under the explosion, but Ash gasped. There wasn't a single mark left on the statue. Ash then felt something, another presence, entering the room… Ash turned around and saw him. "You!" Ash exclaimed when he saw Blue Kaiser

Blue Kaiser stood there with his arms crossed, "Did you really believe your feeble weapons could harm a divine being?"

"A being?" Asked Ash, "Uh BK? That's no being. That's what we call a statue"

"SILENCE FOOL!" Blue Kaiser shouted

"Wa!" Ash jumped back, surprised by Blue Kaiser's sudden outburst

"You cannot even begin to comprehend the might of the Kaisers!" said Blue Kaiser, "Our god is as real as you and I, even more so! His gifts are what make us Kaisers superior to humans! He is the true ruler of this world!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ash, "That STATUE is your ruler?"

"It is no mere statue!" Blue Kaiser shouted as he picked up one of the ceremonial daggers and slashed himself on the arm.

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed, "What are you doing!" Blue Kaiser has lost it. Just touching yourself with those blades could kill you! But Blue Kaiser stood there, unharmed!

"The Ceremony of Blood is performed before the culling of a city. It is not a mere farce like all religious rituals belonging to YOU humans… but a vital part in our crusade. Every time we perform it, we grow stronger…! Look at me! The last of the filthy flesh and blood within my body has vanished, and has been replaced with steel and power!" he said, "We Kaiser Knights are the highest ranking in the Cult, next to the great Kaiser Tyrant! While we may look young, you have been deceived, for the gifts of the Kaiser God have granted us with immortality! With each sacrifice, we restore more of our God's power and soon He shall be restored!"

"Okay… I'm lost. What are you talking about?"

Blue Kaiser growled, but continued, "Our God is not an imaginary figure like the ones you filthy humans worship, oh no. Thousands of years ago, he came to us, and enlightened us in those dark ages, speaking through the one who is now known as the Kaiser Tyrant. We learned so much, and spread the knowledge to many more. We were blessed with knowledge and technology." said Blue Kaiser "The world was savage and primitive, and not much has changed. Even when we extended our hands to enlighten the savages, we were attacked." He growled… "Only the strongest among us survived that savage era. I was one of them. Even without mechanical bodies, our skills were more than enough" said Blue Kaiser, "When the heathen kingdoms waged war on us, even then we continued to fight in our god's name. For every one of our disciples that fell a hundred of foes were slain… but there were just too many savages! The battles raged until the only ones left to fight were the blessed Kaiser Knights and his holiness, the Kaiser Tyrant himself. With our numbers decimated, our shrines ravaged, our god could tolerate this insult no more, and came into this world in earthly form. Those that fought us were killed, we grew in power, and we would soon rule the world." He smiled, but his smile faded, "We did not know it yet, but there was a traitor among our ranks, working with the filthy humans who opposed us… _KN-01… Black Kaiser_" he cursed that name, "That traitor turned against us. He sided with the vile humans and fought alongside the _Chosen ones_. The world was enveloped in war, the entire earth against the cult… and at the end of a great war, we were defeated, our race extinct and our god vanished for eternity…"

"So if you guys went 'extinct', then why are you standing right here, talking to me?" Ash asked in a sceptic tone, crossing his arms

"While the heresy of Black Kaiser threw us out of existence for some thousand years, we do not die so easily like humans! Though destroyed physically… the Kaiser God exists in spirit, and breathed life back into us all! The four strongest warriors and the tyrant were brought back to life, and since then we have slowly begun to rebuild our ways! Our god hadn't been eliminated so easily! Though destroyed in earthly form, his voice remained, and he continued to speak through the Kaiser Tyrant. Using the knowledge we were given, we continue to strengthen ourselves, casting away the filthy blood and flesh, as well as blessing pokémon with the same powers! Vile and disgusting pokémon transformed into beautiful creatures… Kaiser Beasts! The Kaiser Cult has been reborn! For every life we sacrifice brings us closer to restoring our God! The closer we get to freeing him, the stronger we become! Once released, our cult shall be restored to our full power, and we will exact our revenge on this world! The spirit of that traitor, Black Kaiser… we could not find it in the netherworld… meaning that he is surely alive somewhere. When he is found, he will be tortured beyond belief. We will conquer this world once more, and show them the meaning of pain and suffering! We shall plunge your world into darkness and chaos… only to rebuild it as a world for Kaisers! All pokémon will be turned into Kaiser Beasts, and all humans will be enslaved! Only a certain number of them will be allowed to live… merely to breed and reproduce, so they shall become sacrificial offerings! All of mankind will exist as swine! Truly, a fitting outcome for a race so vile!"

"That was an interesting story, even if it's a total crock." Ash said mockingly. He already knew about the Kaisers wanting to enslave human and pokémon, but all this talk about a Kaiser God and them being immortal… he didn't believe it for one second! "I don't care how much you believe in this garbage, if it means people and pokémon are going to suffer, then I won't allow it" Ash took a fighting stance

"It is too late!" said Blue Kaiser, "Every life we take makes our god stronger. Once we've harvested enough blood and quenched his thirst, he will return!"

"Like that'll ever happen!" Ash shouted as he charged towards Blue Kaiser "HA!" Ash struck at him, but Blue Kaiser dodged.

"We will not fight here!" Blue Kaiser shouted as he grabbed Ash's arm and threw him out the door. Blue Kaiser jumped out of the building and pursued. Ash quickly turned and landed on his feet, and ran towards Blue Kaiser. Blue Kaiser's punch sent him flying again, "So determined… so foolish… I haven't seen such barbaric behaviour for centuries… however! The ceremony has completed, and the culling shall continue!"

"Over my dead body!" Ash jumped back up and took his own stance, "Now I know what happens to all those kidnapped people, and soon the ones in Greyrock City will die if I don't do something! My friends and loved ones, I've abandoned them all. They believe I'm dead…" Ash sighed, "Therefore even at the cost of my own life, I shall stop you… this is my purpose, to stop the cult at any cost!" he shouted, "PREPARE YOURSELF KAISER!"

_It's Ash against Blue Kaiser, one of the ancient founding members of the Kaiser Cult. Now we know the history of that cult, and their downfall, along with their purpose. Their god may have been sealed away, but his spirit lives on within the flames of the statues in the shrines, and his voice continues to speak through the Kaiser Tyrant. Will Ash be able to defeat this fearsome Kaiser Knight and prevent the culling of Greyrock City? Will he ever be reunited with his former friends and loved ones? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

►TO BE CONTINUED


	18. A Heart of Darkness

Chapter 18- A Heart of Darkness

_Every time I think I've seen the worst of the Kaiser Cult, they somehow manage to pull out something new and surprise me. Creating mindless Kaiser Beasts for the sole purpose of destruction, sacrificing innocent people in order to call their god so they could kill MORE innocent people… just the thought makes me burn with rage… The Ceremony of Blood that has to be performed before the culling can begin has been completed, and unless we stop the Kaisers now, there's no way we can protect the people of Greyrock City. My former friends are no help now, and the battle that decides life or death begins… now._

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Kaiser Temple 'Salvatis')

"HAAAAA!" Ash Ketchum and Blue Kaiser charged towards one another…

**SMASH!**

Both of them growled, not stopping their attacks. The Chosen One and the Kaiser Knight struck at each other again and again with powerful blows. They seemed equal and neither one of them was winning, nor showing signs of losing.

"HA!" Blue Kaiser swung his fist and smacked Ash across the face twice and kicked him hard in the stomach, making him stumble back a few steps

"GRR!" Ash recovered quickly. He spun, kicking Blue Kaiser across the face and then jumping up, striking upward against his chin with his knee

Blue Kaiser jumped back, "You fight well, for a heathen"

"You Kaisers give me a lot of practice" said Ash as he aimed the QuickSilver to him

**BOOM!**

"UNGH!" Blue Kaiser covered his face with his arms in the 'x' position as he slid back

Ash took his opportunity "SILVER BULLET!" he shouted and shot forwards. This time however, he didn't hit Blue Kaiser. He stopped right past him and stuck out his leg, tripping the Kaiser over, making him fall on his back. While he was down, Ash took this opportunity, "HAIYA!" he slammed Blue Kaiser with all his strength

"URK!" Blue Kaiser exclaimed. The punch was so strong, the ground underneath him cracked a bit. Blue Kaiser growled as he got up, defeating this boy was tougher than he first thought. However, he could easily win if he turned things up a notch… which were his intentions exactly… "Tell me boy, do you have any requests?"

"Requests for what?" asked Ash, but Blue Kaiser darted forwards, faster than he could react, and elbowed him in the face, and kicked him hard in the stomach. As Ash stumbled back, Blue Kaiser crouched on the ground and swung his leg at Ash's ankles, causing him to trip. Before his face hit the ground, Blue Kaiser's other foot swung upwards, kicking him hard and sending him flipping into the air. As Ash was landing, Blue Kaiser roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying.

"As to what we should carve on your tombstone" Blue Kaiser smirked evilly

"A-agh…!" Ash got up slowly, clutching his stomach and side of his neck that were hit the hardest. That last round of attacks was strong enough to kill a regular man, and seriously hurt him, "Why you…" he growled, "You'll pay for that!" he charged

**WHACK!**

"When you last fought Red Kaiser, tell me, just how easy was he going on you?" asked Blue Kaiser. He had moved around Ash quicker than the eye and karate-chopped him on the shoulder, making him fall "He is far stronger and more skilled than I am, yet you are so weak. Just how many friends were fighting for you?"

"None" Ash growled, "There's no such thing…" he darted forwards, "AS FRIENDS!"

Blue Kaiser smiled when he caught Ash's wrist. "That is the first intelligent thing I have ever heard a heathen say." He began crushing Ash's wrist with a powerful grip. As Ash grimaced in pain, he struck with his other hand, which Blue Kaiser caught

**WHAM!**

"AGH!" Ash exclaimed and almost fell back, but Blue Kaiser was still holding onto his wrists. Ash growled, he felt some bleeding on his forehead. That head butt did a lot of damage, and Blue Kaiser held his head back and was going to head butt him again, but Ash ran up with his legs and kicked him in the chin, knocking his head back. He swung his leg again and kicked him on the side of the head, finally causing him to let go. "Ow…!" Ash felt pain in his shin… that was like kicking a rock!

"Heh…" Blue Kaiser grinned, "Was that your full strength? It was barely a tickle"

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you let go?" Ash shouted

"I just though I'd humour you a bit, but enough is enough" said Blue Kaiser as his hand shot up and grabbed Ash by the throat, surprising him. Ash struggled to break free, but the grip was too strong, "HA!" Blue Kaiser struck Ash in the face. He did it again several more times, before he tossed him on the floor. He then stepped on Ash's head, "Now to crush you, insect" he said as he began to press his foot down

"WAH!" Ash exclaimed, but Blue Kaiser didn't stop, "AAAAAAAH!"

"Suffer…" Blue Kaiser said as he lifted his foot, giving Ash a moment of rest. He raised his foot, he was gonna crush him, "AND DIE!"

"NO!"

**CRASH!**

Ash opened his eyes in surprise, "Huh?" he blinked, "I'm alive? WA!" he looked up and saw him. The black outfit, the pale skin, and dark scythe, "Goth!"

Goth didn't respond. He held his scythe up in a fighting stance. Before Blue Kaiser had crushed Ash, Goth appeared at the last second and sent him flying.

Blue Kaiser groaned and got up. As he picked it up, he turned his head and saw Goth's face, "YOU…" He immediately grabbed his rapier and charged "RAAAAH!"

**CLASH!**

"Wa!" Ash jumped. He couldn't even see what happened…

Goth and Blue Kaiser jumped back. Blue Kaiser was snarling like a wild animal. The two attacked each other again and again. Goth was swinging his scythe, and Blue Kaiser was striking with his rapier. Sparks flew as their weapons deflected one another's, they seemed equally skilled.

**WHAM!**

Blue Kaiser's punch sent Goth spinning and hitting the floor while his scythe flew out of his hands. Blue Kaiser jumped and dove down, ready to skewer Goth. Goth looked up, "SHADOW STALKER!" the first thing he said was the attack. Immediately he sunk into the ground as a shadow.

"WHAT!" Blue Kaiser exclaimed as his sword hit nothing but ground.

Goth emerged behind him, grabbing his scythe, "MORTAL REAPER!"

Ash stared at the fight going on. "That did it…" he sighed as the scythe passed through Blue Kaiser "HUH!" he exclaimed. Blue Kaiser elbowed Goth in the stomach, causing him to fly back. He pulled the sword out of the ground and stood up like normal! "No way! I definitely saw the scythe pass through him! What happened!"

"Grrr…" Goth wiped some blood off his bleeding lips, "I tried to banish your soul to the void, but as I suspected, you have long since given it up to the Cult."

"There is nothing the likes of YOU can do to against me" said Blue Kaiser as he grabbed Goth by the front of the shirt and swung him, slamming him to the ground. "The darkness has no power here, as we are in holy grounds…" Goth slashed up at him, but Blue Kaiser moved out of the way. It cut through the front of his uniform, but other than that, there was no real damage. Blue Kaiser punched Goth in the face hard, and while the Super Fiend was dazed, Blue Kaiser aimed his blade to his stomach and was ready to thrust…

"NO!" Ash shouted

**BAM!**

"AH!" Blue Kaiser exclaimed when Ash punched him in the face and caused him to stumble back.

"You okay Goth?" Asked Ash as he turned to the super fiend

"(Pant) yeah…" Goth was sweating heavily, Blue Kaiser sure did a number on him, "Had to wait for him to rough me up before you could help me?"

"Can't hide nothing from you, can't I?" Ash smirked. He hadn't forgotten the Marble City incident, but this Kaiser was more reason for concern than that old news. "He's too strong for either of us. Ally up. What do you say?" he extended his hand

"Fine." Goth reached out and shook his hand before turning to Blue Kaiser

"So two against one is it? Fine with me…" Blue Kaiser reached and grabbed the pokéball, "KAISER BEAST ARKTOISE! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"AAARRRRRKTOOOOIIIISE!" The Kaiser Beast roared

"WA!" Ash exclaimed at the sight of the terrifying Arktoise

"Grr…" Goth growled at the sight of this monster made by the Cult. Taking regular pokémon and putting hem through all sorts of horrible experiments, forcibly evolving them further and altering their brains to erase emotions and make them more aggressive… he only had one word to describe it, "An abomination…!"

"TOISE!" Arktoise fired a blast of water. If it weren't for Goth's quick reflexes, the water pressure would have crushed him

"YOW!" Goth exclaimed, then lifting his scythe, "If my mortal reaper didn't work on Blue Kaiser, then I doubt it'll have any effect on the turtle over there. Speaking of which, where is Blue Kaiser?"

"YA!" Blue Kaiser shouted as he darted from the side with his rapier

"AGH!" Goth screamed. He tried to sidestep it, therefore getting stabbed in the arm.

"GOTH!" Ash exclaimed as Blue Kaiser jumped back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Goth stood up straight, completely forgetting the wound in his right arm, "A tiny wound like that'll never compare to the real injuries this cult has dealt to me"

"Huh?" Ash wondered, but was distracted when a blast of water hit him "WA!"

"ARKTOIIIISE!" Arktoise shouted as he stomped around the room. Many Kaiser Cultists came, standing in front of Arktoise. In front of them all stood Blue Kaiser

"That's a lot of enemies" said Goth

"Why don't we divide them. 50-50?" asked Ash

"Just what I was thinking" said Goth, "I'll also take Blue Kaiser, you fight the beast"

"No, I got a score to settle with him! The guy STABBED me like a hundred times!" said Ash "I fight Blue Kaiser, YOU take on the Kaiser beast!"

"Cry-baby, whining about a mere hundred stabs… I've had worse than that. I have some long awaited scores to settle, therefore I insist that I fight him"

"He freaking killed me! _I_ insist that _I_ fight him!" Ash was getting annoyed. "You owe me anyways, since I remember that YOU also killed me once!"

Blue Kaiser stared at the two bickering… unable to decide who'll fight… "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Ash and Goth both shouted

"Yes! I win!" Goth smirked, while Ash scowled…

"This is getting ridiculous" Blue Kaiser growled, and raised his sword, and the cultists began charging. "ATTACK!" over a hundred cultists charged towards the two…

"TAKE THIS!" Ash tossed nitro ball after nitro ball at them, taking out large groups at a time. There were still a lot left, and Ash literally flew into battle with amazing speed and strength, knocking one after another unconscious and dodging their hits.

"RHAAA" Goth whirled his scythe through the air, cutting down anyone who came close. Whenever they attacked, he sank into the darkness as a shadow and reappeared elsewhere, cutting them with his scythe!

"HIYA!" Ash knocked another to the ground. Looking around him, there were still a lot more. "Fine with me…" he said, "I could go on forever! AGH!" he exclaimed as something hit him on the back of the head. It was a bullet! He looked up; he could see snipers aiming down at him! Sure, he could dodge bullets and his armour could take them… but the piercing sniper bullets may penetrate his gear. He got was lucky the bullet hit his hat and couldn't pierce it, but what about Goth? He had no protection of any sort! "Goth! Watch out for the…"

Without a word, Goth darted through the balconies and swinging his scythe, cutting the rifles and slashing at the cultists, knocking them down from the high ledges

"Okay… I'd say you're fine" said Ash as he continued fighting. The people around him were all armed with a vast array of weapons, from the most basic clubs and spears to the most advanced laser guns and plasma weapons, but it didn't make a difference, they were no match for him! They fell, one after the other, and when Goth was done with the snipers, he jumped down and joined once more. In no time whatsoever the battle was over, and the Kaiser Cultists were defeated, either because they were too injured to go on or being banished to the void. Whether they would ever return was Goth's decision, and it seemed unlikely….

"That's all of them" said Goth, "Only ones left are…"

Goth's speaking was interrupted by a clapping sound. They looked up and saw Blue Kaiser standing on Arktoise's head. "That was very amusing. 362 armed Cultists, yet you defeated them all in 151.43 seconds." Blue Kaiser smirked, "Had it been me fighting, it would have taken half that amount of time. I have analysed your fighting styles. The Chosen One may be enduring when it comes to physical attacks, but he lacks in offence, and has little skill defending his left and back. YOU…" he pointed at Goth, "You may be quick, but your powers of darkness have been reduced to only a fraction in these holy grounds, and you will easily fall to a strong blast, such as one from my Kaiser Beast here" he stepped forwards, "_En guard_" he took a courteous little bow and then took a stance, lifting his rapier in a traditional fencing position "_Sauvages vulgaire… quitter le monde du vivant. Crève par mon epée._"

"Get ready!" Said Ash as they both took fighting stances. Blue Kaiser and Arktoise also got ready. Ash was going to fight the Kaiser Beast, and Goth was going to deal with Blue Kaiser, "NOW!"

(Location- Greyrock Trails)

"Hurry-hurry-hurry!" Ebi called as the jeep sped forwards

"Ebi! Could you tell me again why we bought this thing!" Asked Tracey as Brock drove, "Don't you think Ash'd be mad if he found out you spent HIS money?"

"Nah!" said Ebi as he sat on the roof, setting his sniper rifle to it, "All the weapons I made for him, they're not for free! The labour I had to go through to make them, the cuts and hours without rest and the money I spent buying parts… it costs a fortune! I was just giving him everything he needed in advance! Consider it a late payment, because I took the money he owes me and used it to buy this thing!"

"Then why aren't you driving?" asked Brock, "You've got a licence, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Ebi called down. The laser rifle was set up. "But when we run into the Kaisers you'll need someone to hold them off! Especially when the Kaiser Beasts come! Those monsters are bigger and stronger than ever and can eat us up!"

"Then how can we survive an attack from them?" asked Tracey

"We're not strong enough to hold one off! Especially if they are stronger than before!" said Brock, "Anyone got a clue?"

"Kaiser Beasts are very complex and made by Kaisers to be the ultimate fighting machines! But don't forget matter what the Kaisers say, no matter how much they deny it, they're still just humans, and all humans are prone to making mistakes!" said Ebi, "Finding flaws and weak points in their designs will be our only hope!"

"Those barbarians that killed Ash…" Brock growled, "I won't let them get away!"

"We'll show those Kaisers just how much we've trained!" said Tracey "Step on it!"

"Strategy is the only thing we have left… and odds are we won't win. The only attack strong enough to beat Kaiser Beasts is the UniStrike, and the only ones capable of commanding it are gone!" Said Ebi… thinking of Ash and Gary…

As the jeep sped off, they didn't know it, but there was someone else in this car who could command the UniStrike like Ash or Gary. She sat in the back, not speaking to anyone. Misty had a sad look on her face. What Gary had said really got to her, and it was her fault Ash was gone. If only they could turn back time… and she could take back what she said… he would be alive, and they'd be happy. But no… she killed him… "Ash…" she said quietly and buried her face in her arms as the jeep sped on…

(Location- Kaiser Temple 'Salvatis')

"AAAARK!" Arktoise roared and fired the powerful blasts of water

"CAPTURE!" Ash shouted as he threw the element capture balls and caught the water attacks. He looked at his supply of Element Capture balls, most of them were water attack ones. He'd have to discharge them, "TAKE THIS!" he shouted as he loaded one into the QuickSilver's shooter and fired. A huge burst of water shot out and hit Arktoise, but having no effect, "Water-type… damn!" Ash snapped his finger, "WA!"

"HA!" Blue Kaiser thrust with his rapier, and Goth avoided it. Goth said nothing as he swung his scythe at Blue Kaiser, but the Kaiser Knight simply dodged. They dodged and parried each other's weapons, but they couldn't touch each other with them.

**SMACK!**

Blue Kaiser kicked Goth and knocked him back. He thrust with his rapier and stabbed Goth in the stomach. It was hard to tell if Goth was bleeding because of his black clothes, but there was a large wet spot on the shirt, meaning he was.

"I'm quite surprised you still have blood in that corpse you call a body!" said Blue Kaiser as he stabbed Goth again in the leg, but Goth continued fighting.

"TAKE THIS!" Ash shouted

**BOOM!**

"Damn! Nothing!" he cursed. Water attack balls had no effect. Nitro had no effect! If he had his pokémon, maybe a UniStrike could penetrate the shell, but he didn't have his pokémon, "No…" he spoke, "I don't need no pokémon for this! I'll find a way to beat you, Kaiser Beast!" he shouted

Goth hit the ground hard. He got up and his face was heavily battered. His lips were bleeding. "(_Damn… he's too strong. I can't win_)" he thought as he licked his lips and tasted the blood. Suddenly, he got an idea!

Ash had run out of electric attack balls, and he had no way to hurt Arktoise. He couldn't try fighting it up close because it would just crush him. "Damn! How do I win this one? I'm not strong enough!"

"Ash!" Goth called him, "You're a Chosen One, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! You've seen it yourself!" Ash responded

"Then use the Power of One to get stronger! While you're at it, turn me into Chaos Reaper!" said Goth, "You know how to do that, right?"

"Actually… I don't" Ash looked down

"What? What kind of Chosen One are you?" he shouted as Blue Kaiser attacked him again, "JUST FIGURE IT OUT QUICK!"

"Okay…" Ash thought… "WA!" Arktoise blasted him with a powerful water attack, knocking him off his feet, "Why you! TAKE THIS!" he shouted as Arktoise ran forward

"Ark?" Arktoise wondered what happened when Ash fired an ice attack ball at the ground he stepped on, "AAAAARK!" he slipped and fell on his back. Arktoise growled as he tried to roll and get back up, but he couldn't.

"Hmmm…" Ash closed his eyes and focused. He dug deep into his soul, searching for the strength, searching for the power… he could feel it! Suddenly, the image of his former friends and pokémon came into his mind, and the power slipped away. "No…" Ash spoke. "This is more important! This is my purpose!" he growled. Concentrating hard, he wanted nothing more than to get stronger, to fight the Kaisers, but every time he came close, the image of his friends came into his head

"What's taking you so long? AH!" Goth screamed when Blue Kaiser stabbed him.

"I'm trying!" Ash growled. He was sweating, and Arktoise was getting up.

"Ark…" Arktoise growled as he stepped towards Ash on all four legs, opening his mouth, he was going to eat this human…

"AH!" Ash exclaimed as he saw Arktoise's mouth closing, "WAAA!" He stuck out his arm with the QuickSilver and Arktoise bit it. "Ah!" Ash exclaimed. The crunch attack dented the board, and slowly the mouth was closing further, "No…!" Ash growled. If he didn't pull his arm out now, Arktoise would bite his arm off, but if he let go, he'd lose his weapon! What to do! Arktoise's bite was getting harder, and in a few more seconds the QuickSilver would break, and Ash would lose his arm, "AGH!" Ash pulled his arm out as Arktoise crunched into the Quicksilver, "No… QuickSilver…" Arktoise turned his head to Ash and made a sound. If Arktoise could laugh, that's what the sound would have been. "Why you…!" Ash growled as Arktoise opened his mouth and got ready to crunch Ash to pieces, "NOOOO!"

**FLASH!**

A bright flash of light illuminated the whole room for a split second. Blue Kaiser and Goth stopped fighting and gasped at what they saw.

"GRRR…" Ash growled. There was a glow surrounding his body, a golden one, and he held Arktoise's mouth open with his hands, preventing it from eating him, "You broke it! HA!" He threw Arktoise's head up, causing the Kaiser Beast to stand on two legs and stumbling in attempt to keep itself from falling on its back, "Goth" he turned to the Super Fiend, "Here…" he held his hand out to Goth.

"What…?" Goth stared at himself. He could feel power entering his body… a familiar power. A golden glow surrounded him, and Goth smiled, "Blue Kaiser… prepare yourself… HAA!" the golden glow changed into a black one and disappeared. Goth stood there, but not Goth anymore. Over his black outfit, he had a rib cage for body armour, bones protecting his arms and legs, wolf skulls for shoulder pads on his black cape, and his skin was deathly pale, along with his fingernails turning into claws. Hanging from his belt was a blood-soaked black whip. He grinned, revealing his vampire fangs as he held up his supercharged scythe, and opened his blood-red eyes. He was no longer Goth; he was Chaos Reaper! "…FOR A REAL FIGHT!"

**SMASH!**

"AH!" Blue Kaiser screamed as Chaos Reaper's punch sent him flying, "What is this?"

"The end of your life!" Chaos Reaper held up his claws and slashed at him.

"TROIIISE!" Arktoise stomped down on Ash, but Ash raised his two hands into the air and held Arktoise's foot over his head. Arktoise growled as he tried to crush this human, but Ash didn't let him. Ash pushed the foot up, causing Arktoise to fall on its back. Ash jumped and ran up the Kaiser Beast, slamming it where the stomach was located under the shell, and making a large crack in it.

"Heh…" Ash smirked. He could fight now!

"GRRR!" Blue Kaiser and Chaos Reaper growled as they struggled under each other's awesome might, locking themselves in a mercy fight. The transformation increased Goth's strength greatly, so he was now equal to Blue Kaiser.

"GRRRRAAAAAHHH!" Ash shouted, sweating as over his head, he lifted Arktoise! "HA!" with all his strength, he threw the Kaiser Beast!

**THUD!**

The sound echoed throughout the room, and the ground cracked when Ash tossed the Kaiser Beast. Arktoise growled. Every time it was turned on its back, getting up was an extremely difficult task. Ash was charging towards Arktoise, but Arktoise was ready, "AAAAARRRRRKTOISE!" it roared as water blasted out of the cannons

"Huh!" Ash exclaimed, "AGH!" The blast of water slammed into him and sent him crashing into the wall, which cracked behind him. "Why you…" he growled

"BLOOD SLASH!" Chaos Reaper shouted as he slashed at Blue Kaiser with his claws.

"AGH!" Blue Kaiser screamed when the claws slashed him and left five long cuts "I will not be defeated!" he punched Chaos Reaper, "Grrr!" Blue Kaiser growled, when Chaos reaper stopped his punch, with his teeth! "LET GO!" Blue Kaiser pulled back

Chaos Reaper stepped back, spitting to the side, "Yuck" he said, "Tastes terrible."

"_M-merde…_!" Blue Kaiser growled, and ran forwards with his rapier, "HA!"

"That stung a little" said Chaos Reaper, when the rapier stabbed into him…

**SLAM!**

"AH!" Blue Kaiser took a strong punch, flying back, and pulling his sword out

Chaos Reaper pulled out his whip, "BLOOD WHIP!" He shouted as he lashed it, catching him by the foot and pulling him back, "BLOOD SLASH!"

"HIYA!" Ash jumped and kicked Arktoise, making it slide back

"AAAAARRRRK…" Arktoise growled as all the cannons aimed towards him, and opened its mouth. Ash knew what this was, the Purification Hydro Pump!

"I'm ready" said Ash taking familiar stances and moving his arms with the proper movements, "It may not be the UniStrike, or as strong, but it is still a technique I can do, and like the UniStrike, water will only make it stronger!" he concentrated all his energy, to an attack that would win this battle…

"This fight can go on for all eternity unless we end it right now." Said Blue Kaiser

"Enough talk. Let's finish this!" said Chaos Reaper, holding his scythe

"YAAAAAAARR!" Blue Kaiser charged towards him

"HMMM!" Chaos Reaper got ready. He remembered what happened to him last time he did this. He was going to try something else, "LURKING DEATH!"

"WHAT!" Blue Kaiser shouted as Chaos Reaper turned into a ghost and he passed right through him

"RRR!" Chaos Reaper snarled, materializing in his normal form, "HAAAAAAAA!"

**SCHRINNNNG!**

"A-AGH…! It… it is impossible…!" Blue Kaiser gasped in disbelief. His rapier fell, as did the top half of his body, completely separated from his legs.

"I win" said Chaos Reaper as he hung his scythe. Blue Kaiser was split in half, losing the bottom portion of his body. "You cannot fight anymore. I have won"

"N… NO!" Blue Kaiser shouted

In the meantime, Ash and Arktoise were ready. Arktoise had gathered all the strength, and was going to use the Purification Hydro Pump, to crush this human once more "TOOOOOIIIIISSSSSE!" it launched the powerful attack

"Heh…" Ash grinned, he remembered how this attack nearly killed him, but that was before, and this is now. He wasn't going to be beaten, "I've seen this move performed many times. I only did it just to irritate Aquamarine, but his move is what's going to save me… and win this battle!" he said as he shot his hands forwards, "TERROR OF THE DEEP!"

Though it was much smaller than the Purification Hydro Pump, the crystal-coloured shark beam literally tore right through the water, growing in strength as it did, all the way to Arktoise and into its mouth…

**KABOOM!**

Many explosions rung from inside Arktoise's body as the attacks ended. The insides of its mechanical were blown up. Pieces of his shell fell to the ground, and smoke was coming out of the cannons. "Ark…." Arktoise groaned one final time

"GRRR…" Blue Kaiser growled as he crawled with his one remaining arm, also dragging his lower half and clenching his right arm in his teeth. "I… must… reach the spring…!" he saw a shadow appear above him, "What?" his severed arm fell as his mouth fell open… when he saw Arktoise's shadow… the giant Kaiser Beast was dead on its feet, and it was going to fall… on him! "NOOOOOOOO!"

**CRAAAAAASH!**

The sound echoed. The ground shook, and it would be heard from miles away. "Whew…" Ash sighed. KN-04 Blue Kaiser… was defeated. Crushed by his own Kaiser Beast. "It's over… we've won. You doing all right Cha…" Dark light surrounded the super fiend's body and disappeared. The fangs, cape and bones disappeared, along with the red in the eyes and the scythe returned back to normal. Goth stood there with his arms crossed. "Goth" said Ash as Goth slashed an opening and released the Kaiser Cultists from the void. They all fell to the ground, unconscious, "Should you be doing that?"

"It's fine. They're scattered and broken, powerless now that their leader is gone. I would've arrived to help you earlier, but I was busy, placing a curse on the spring and nullifying the powers of this temple" he smiled, "Darkness holds little power on holy ground… and it is very difficult to control them here"

"Well that explains it" Ash said as they walked. Ash thought of something else "Goth… Blue Kaiser seemed to hate you especially, far more than me. Why is that?"

"Do you really want to know?" Goth sighed as they walked outside and Ash nodded. "Fine." He said, "Sky Render is wanted most by the cult because he is dangerous to them. I am wanted to the cult because of what I have done to them"

"And what could you have done to them that was so bad?" asked Ash

"The heresy of KN-01, Black Kaiser" he answered, and Ash jumped

"WHAT!" Ash exclaimed

"You heard me" he said, "It was thousands of years ago, a completely different era…" he sighed as he remembered the past. "We were the first taught by the Kaiser Tyrant. There were five of us, all disciples" he remembered. "We have established our religion, but though we didn't know why, many pokémon feared and hated us, and the people followed their lead. We went to war against them. In that era, technology was limited, and though we possessed impressive skills and weapons, we were far outnumbered. Many wild pokémon just stopped their daily lives and just came to fight us, without being ordered or anything. Many of us lost our lives… leaving only the five strongest disciples who would later become the Kaiser Knights… it was then when the God of the Kaisers took shape and came into this world, defeating the invaders. From that moment on, we rebuilt everything, and our clan was becoming stronger than anything the world had ever seen…"

"I know that part" said Ash, "What about the heresy?"

"With our almighty god leading us, we would soon rule the earth. Our technology had further developed, we had modern weapons unseen by anyone of the time… even robotics was being put into practice and the theory of Kaiser Beasts was being developed. But then I discovered something… our leader… our so-called god… We served beneath him, acting under his will, believing that we were waging this war for the good of this world, to unite all the 'barbarians' and non-believers to serve beneath the 'Kaiser God'… but this 'God' wasn't anything close. Our god… is in reality a demon… the vilest one to have ever existed" Goth growled, "In this war, countless people were needlessly dying and suffering as we acted under our god's will to 'save' this world… while all this time, that accursed demon was sitting above us all, enjoying the torment and devouring their essence, and most of all laughing at us the Kaisers… his servants… or rather, his ignorant slaves." Said Goth, closing his eyes. "The whole time we thought we fought to save this earth, we were instead bringing it closer to destruction, just so we could feed a lying demon… a deceiver. Pokémon have always hated us, yet I never understood why before this. It was the presence of the evil god… they sensed it before anyone. I began announcing my discovery to the rest of the Cult. A number of my loyal followers supported me… but it was then when we are attacked. All of us were branded as traitors, and executed down to the last man, I was the only one who escaped with my life. Though I had escaped, I looked at myself… and finally felt the true weight of all the evil acts I have committed. I fled… into hiding… into the darkness…" he sighed. "My body covered in countless wounds, even to this day those scars last, the pain still burns all over me. Those wounds I have sustained, my body couldn't withstand it, I wouldn't survive. But all those idols of darkness that surrounded me, they did not let me die…"

"Idols of Darkness?" Asked Ash

"Those who reside within the dark… often referred to as 'evil spirits'. I won't say it isn't true, but compared to the Kaiser Cult, the darkness is truly the lesser evil." he explained, "They held great power, but they too were threatened by the Kaiser Cult. They knew my wish to continue fighting the Kaiser Cult, and they granted it. The dark spirits entered my soul and became one with me, granting me their strength. I became their vessel, I am the Champion of Darkness" he said, placing his hand over his heart, "With their powers at my disposal, and the weapon they held sacred, now in my hands" He held up his scythe, "I could continue my fight, as I, the Champion of Darkness, led an army of demons against the Cult" Goth then sighed and look down, "Despite my newly granted powers and army, the cult had continued to grow in size and power, and already the Kaiser Knights had already replaced their flesh and blood bodies with mechanical ones far stronger than their original. Demons of the darkness could not match the Kaiser Machines, and even that army of vicious demons fell to the size and weapons of the Kaiser army. The Knights alone slaughtered a thousand demons apiece. In that one battle, demons were all slaughtered into extinction, and I, completely powerless against them, retreated once more. Just as I thought it was hopeless, it was then when I discovered those who held the power to stop the Cult, once and for all… the individuals with power unmatched by anything in this world, not even the powers of Darkness nor the strength of Kaiser Machines could compete with… Chosen Ones."

"Chosen Ones…?" Ash gasped, "What happened!"

"Humans who have been acknowledged by the gods have been granted with the Power of One. In that era, there were seven Chosen Ones, all of them were warriors with no equal. As the Cult begun to spread further across the earth, many countries had united and armies joined, led by the Chosen Ones to fight the Cult. The leader of the Ancient Chosen Ones, the great hero had formed a pact with the Legendary Pokémon, so they and the rest of pokémon would also join. It was the first time in history, that humans and pokémon had fought side by side. The Cult was defeated in battle, the Kaiser God was destroyed by the Chosen Ones, but in turn, they also lost their lives as well…" he looked down, "Though the world celebrated their victory, the dark spirits spoke to me once more, and told me how we didn't win anything. Though we had won against the cult, they were not completely defeated. The Kaiser God still exists in spirit. We lost our Chosen Ones and our power to fight, but the Kaiser God, now untouchable, it too was not a threat… for now at least, but someday the Kaiser Cult would return… and knowing my duty was not yet complete, I returned to the place of the dark idols, and fell into a dreamless sleep. For thousands of years, I was sleeping, waiting for the Kaisers to rise once more. It was then when a small band of fighters came, and I awakened."

"Oh!" Ash exclaimed, "You mean the Super Fiends!"

"That's right. You wouldn't believe my surprise when I found out there was a Chosen One in that group… Sky Render. He told me how the world was in danger, because of the Kaisers. I decided I would accompany them… but I would not carry the name I once held and revered… Black Kaiser. My true name had long been forgotten, and because I thrived in the darkness so long, I adopted the name 'Goth'. The world has changed so much… and travelling with Sky Render could blemish one's records, and I became a criminal, yet I didn't care. I have only one purpose, it is to destroy the cult and eliminate the leaders. Blue Kaiser is dead, and that takes out nearly one fifth of the leadership. It is still not enough."

"That's sad. Your only purpose is to eliminate the Kaisers?" asked Ash

"It's no different from yours, is it?" asked Goth, and Ash shut up, "Either way, it's my reason for existing. I don't care who gets in my way and tries to fight me, I must win all the battles and continue to fight the Cult. Before you ask what will I do when the job is done, let me answer. I'll accomplish what I wanted to do for many years. I will die" He said. Ash stared at him, but Goth spoke up, "Don't be surprised. My life has been eternal, and I do not age. I had slept for thousands of years, only to wait for them to emerge. The dark spirits chose me to be their vessel only for the same reason I chose to allow them, so I could fight the Kaisers. When my purpose is complete, the dark spirits that dwell within me would leave me and rest once more, and I can do what should have naturally happened years ago, to rest in peace."

"Well… okay" said Ash, "By the way, you probably know I left those people I used to hang out with. Those weaklings… held me back too long… I see that I need to be part of a group, a strong one that actually lets me fight. Though Sky Render already said 'no' once. I'm gonna say it again. I wanna join. I want to become a Super Fiend"

"I knew it" Goth crossed his arms, "But for you to join is Sky Render's decision. He may have changed his mind, so you will get your answer tomorrow." Goth left, "Go back to Greyrock City and get some sleep. Be discreet because lots of people saw you die, and it will definitely raise some unwanted questions."

"Okay. Thanks" said Ash as he started walking towards Greyrock city.

"Ash Ketchum… his determination is incredible, and I don't think they will refuse to let him in." Goth couldn't help but smile, "While he has suffered terrible blows to the heart, it is not to late to do something about it" he said as he walked off to search for the others, "Ash Ketchum, just as you have helped us countless times, we will help you…" He smirked one last time, "Whether you like it or not!"

_Goth, the former KN-01 Black Kaiser has given up his life to fight the Kaiser Cult, and in order to do so, he had allowed himself to become a vessel of darkness. Despite this, he hasn't lost his heart. Will he help Ash join the Super Fiends, or will Sky Render refuse once more? Will Ash ever re-unite with his old friends and pokémon, or has he surrendered his heart to hatred and care only to fight the Kaiser Cult? Find out next time in Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

►TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Misty's Tears

Chapter 19- Misty's Tears

_The time of peace and love is over. It has been over for many years. The world we live in is dark and desolate, like the hearts of those that survive. I once believed in happiness and friendship, but now I know better. I have no use for a heart that can be broken, and other fragile emotions that impair my judgement. Only the ruthless can survive in this world. The Kaiser Cult is the evil, and I must destroy it at all cost. I don't care about being a Pokémon Master. Being a champion of some sport will not accomplish anything. Only one thing in this world will get me anywhere, and that is to have a real purpose. Mine is obvious to anyone. I travel alone, I trust no one, and I fight for none but myself. This is the path I have chosen… the path of the strong… and I shall never stray from my path like I have done so many times before. If my emotions continue to burden me, I will kill them off… just as I will any servant of the Kaiser Cult. This is my destiny, to the very death, I shall fight…_

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Greyrock City)

It was nearly morning at Greyrock City, and the place that was usually lively and full of people was completely deserted. Not because it was so early, oh no. Action goes around twenty-four hours a day, but these days, people are afraid to go out. The Kaiser Cult's presence is the cause. Ash walked down the streets. He had been walking all night, yet he wasn't the least bit tired. Though Goth told him to go sleep in an inn, that wasn't possible for him. Between Ash's fingers, he held a rock.

"Those damn Kaisers…" he spoke as he walked, "Killing people… come on. Try and kill me. I dare you" he growled, "Just like this rock I hold in my hands…" he held the rock up between his index finger and his thumb

**CRACK!**

He crushed the rock to pieces and dropped them to the floor, "The same thing I'll do to your throats. All of you" he growled. "You call us weak… yeah right. I'll show you. I'll show you my power… and I'll free this world… from your filthy grip!" He didn't care about anything. He had become ruthless and cold. Bit by bit, he was forgetting his vow to protect the people. All he wanted to do was fight. Fight, perhaps to kill, it didn't matter. "I'll show you…" he spoke, "Not only you… I'll show the world. I WILL DESTROY YOUR CULT AND SHOW THE WORLD THAT I AM THE STRONGEST!" his voice echoed through the sky

(Meanwhile, in Greyrock City Centre)

Misty was fast asleep with her head on Amaebi's lap. Amaebi felt sorry for her. Ever since Gary told her off like that, she hadn't eaten or slept once. Amaebi knew that deep in her heart, Misty still loved Ash, but it was just too late. Amaebi sighed. Ash was such a strong person, so strong that it was difficult to believe that words could hurt him so much…

"Hm?" Misty began to stir and opened her eyes. She got up and looked around

"What is it Misty?" asked Amaebi

"Amaebi?" Misty turned around and saw her. She didn't even notice her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked

"It's nothing…" Misty sighed as she walked off. It was strange. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop thinking of him. Maybe it was her imagination, but she felt like she heard Ash's voice. It had an air of determination like Ash always did, but for some reason, there was cold anger and full of hatred. She walked to the window and looked at the sky, "Oh Ash…" she spoke quietly, "What have I done to you?"

In the meantime Ebi, Brock and Tracey were gathered in one of the rooms. None of the group was asleep. Quite the opposite in fact. "Guys… I checked around. This place has a serious Kaiser infestation. Take a look" he used the EbiDex and aimed it at the wall. A holographic map of the city appeared. Using a tiny laser pointer, he pointed, "Around the city, people have been getting kidnapped or disappearing without a trace, never to be seen again. This has been going on for weeks and people are terrified, yet for some reason the authorities aren't getting involved"

"Why not?" asked Brock, but Ebi shrugged

"That's what bugs me. They keep trying to deny everything that happened, and keep claiming there's no proof that anything is happening at all." Said Ebi, "But I am starting to think I've figured it all out" said Ebi, "It has nothing to do with hiding a panic from the people, but they are definitely hiding something. Listen closely…"

As Brock and Tracey leaned closer to listen, unknown to all of them, Misty stepped out of the building. She walked down the street. She knew she heard him. Though everyone kept saying he was dead, Misty just had this feeling that told her whether he was alive or not. Though she didn't know for sure, she intended to find out.

(Location- Greyrock Trails)

"…and that's what happened" said Goth, "Ash Ketchum asked if he could join us."

"Ah yes" Sky Render crossed his arms as the other Super Fiends sat around and listened, "I remember when he first defeated Aquamarine in the Green Forest, the rest of the Fiends were scared to fight him, so I got up and challenged him myself to show them he's not invincible." He smirked, "I made an offer that time as well"

"Uh… yeah" said Goth, "I remember that time too, but now it seems that he really does want to join. He says that he needs a strong group to fight the Kaiser Cult"

"Yeah, well tell him to go back to his group. His is strong enough" said Sky Render

"Perhaps you misunderstood what I said" said Goth, "Ash Ketchum really wants to join us. He wants nothing more than to help us fight the Kaiser Cult. It was thanks to him we defeated Blue Kaiser, so I think we should let him join"

"Maybe… but I don't think so" said Sky Render

"Why not?" asked Bonsai

"He's no criminal, and if he's seen with us it won't affect his record!" said Cleft

"He's strong enough to be one of us!" said G.I. Jolt

"He's seen as a hero. If he hangs with us, it might make other people think we're not the real villains" said Twin Dreamer, "It might reduce the number of Fiend Fighters out there"

"Maybe, or it will make HIM seem like a criminal, and he'll be the one who gets hunted." said Sky Render, "And It takes more than just strength to be one of us. Ash Ketchum may be strong, but the answer is no"

"You've said that already!" Goth was getting annoyed, "Why not?"

"Because if I made the offer, he would refuse" said Sky Render

"Huh?" all the Super Fiends stared at him

"I only asked in the first place because I knew he would refuse." he said. The rest of the Fiends were trying to understand. "Any decision we make, it will end up with me or him refusing. In short, Ash Ketchum was never meant to be one of us!" Sky Render laughed, "I realized that the first time I saw him. The two of us share similar goals, but we both have our own paths. He was never meant to follow me" Sky crossed his arms "Ash wants freedom, and that's why he wants nothing more to fight the Kaiser Cult. The Kaiser Cult already owns most of the world's power, and they claim to own the people as well. Ash Ketchum refuses to belong to anyone. He left his group so he could have total freedom to fight to his heart's content… but all of the sudden he decides to become part of our group, under my command? It won't any different from what he left behind. If anything, he'll have even less freedom since he's not the leader anymore. In short, he doesn't know what he wants."

The Super Fiends were starting to understand what he was saying.

"That's only one part." Said Sky Render, "While he keeps saying he wants nothing more than to become stronger and destroy the Kaiser Cult, what he desires so much he doesn't realize it is to be back with his real friends. He wants to become strong, but he cannot do that by joining us. No, he has to be with his own friends, but not for the purpose of becoming strong" Sky Render looked up, "Anyone can try to get strong by aiming for it, but the only way to become strong… is not to aim for it"

"Okay, so let me get this straight," said Goth, "He wants to join, but he doesn't wants to join. What he wants is to get strong, but he has to _NOT_ want it."

"That's right" said Sky Render, "Do you see anything strange with that logic?"

"WHERE DO I START?" Goth shouted, but calmed down and sighed. He shouldn't let himself get too excited. Save it for the battlefield… "Sorry about that."

"Apology accepted" said Sky Render, "Let me explain. Ash's mind is confused. His heart is full of rage and his soul is full of sorrow. All of these things are clouding his judgement. In reality, he has lost his purpose to fight. He is trying to cling onto the thought that he fights to become strong and protect others, while in reality he is only fighting to satisfy his need for battle. He is taking it out on the Kaisers… and heading down a path to self-destruction."

"So then what are we gonna do about him?" asked G.I. Jolt, "If he's not gonna join, we can't force him to go back to his old friends"

"No, we can't" said Sky Render, "You see, his purpose is always changing. He was strongest when he was fighting to protect others. When he aimed simply to defeat the cult, his strength along with his goal began to drop… and fell even further as he aimed only for strength… Do you know why?" The fiends didn't know. Sky Render explained, "To attain your goal is always exceedingly difficult. The relations between all those purposes, in the order of get strong, defeat cult, and protect people, each one is a higher cause. When he aimed for his highest cause, the other two were easy in comparison to when he aims for it." Said Sky Render, and the fiends started to understand. "to get him back to his highest purpose, he would have to be reunited with his friends, but even if he were to meet them, he would probably run away. It is his decision, even though there isn't a wrong one, his sadness still clouds his judgement. Therefore, the best way we could repay Ash for all the help he's given us, is to eliminate the needless sorrow."

"And how are we gonna go about that?" asked Bonsai

"By calling in someone experienced in the matter!" A voice called

Sky Render smirked, "Just in time."

"Huh?" the rest of the Super Fiends turned around and exclaimed, "AH!"

Aquamarine stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk "Miss me?"

(Location- Greyrock City)

Ash sighed as he walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets. He was bored. He didn't feel hungry or tired or anything. Nothing interested him. He just wished he could find a Kaiser Cultist right now. Whenever he fought, he forgot about his sorrows, and he felt fulfilled whenever he was in battle. Right now, he was looking for trouble. He wanted to fight. Ash continued to walk. He had enough of this City. He's been waiting patiently for Goth to come with the answer if he could join the Super Fiends or not, but that stuck-up, black-clad Super Fiend wasn't ever gonna show up. Ash grumbled as he walked northward. He wasn't going to stay here any longer. If he was gonna find an opponent, he would have to do it himself. "Stupid Super Fiends. No wonder I was a Fiend-Fighter in the first place. Those liars… now I'm even starting to wonder why I wanted to be part of them!"

As Ash walked, he stopped and smirked. What he was waiting for has come. It was his trainer instincts kicking in. Warning him… DANGER! Ash looked up a building and saw it. Standing on a rooftops, stood a figure. Dressed in white, with a turban and a white cape, along with a scimitar, it was none other than White Kaiser! White Kaiser jumped down the building and landed neatly on his feet in front of Ash, drawing his sword. "Ash Ketchum…" White Kaiser spoke, gripping his scimitar, "You will pay… for your desecrations of the Salvatis Temple, and more importantly, the murder of Blue Kaiser!" he snarled.

Ash smirked. This guy came here with the intentions of fighting, and this was what he wanted. "Blue Kaiser was weak, like everyone in your cult." he took a fighting stance, "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll send you to him quickly" Ash stood there as White Kaiser charged at him. Immediately Ash's eyes flashed with a fiery gaze, the energy that shone through was so intense, it caused White Kaiser to stop in his tracks and gave Ash a chance to attack him. Though Ash hit him many times, the Kaiser Knight was still stronger, and jumped back unharmed and took his stance

"You dare challenge me?" asked White Kaiser

"It's your challenge. I only accepted." Ash smirked. Suddenly, he felt his trainer instincts kick in once more… _DANGER!_

**CHING!**

"WA!" Ash jumped out of the way as a broadsword nearly split him into two. The pavement cracked as the sword hit it. Ash looked and gasped. Dressed in a dark tunic and a flowing green cape, along with a golden war-crown and holding a gleaming broadsword and round shield with the Cult's Emblem, it was Green Kaiser!

"After what you had done to our temple and comrade Blue Kaiser, your suffering shall be long, and you will be begging us to kill you" Green Kaiser spoke coldly. A number of people who were walking around here gasped in shock, some screaming and shouting while others ran when they saw the swords.

"HM!" Ash jumped back as Green Kaiser swung the sword again, "WA!" Ash ducked, barely missing White Kaiser's scimitar. He looked left and right, "(_Grrrr… two against one… far from being easy_)" Ash thought to himself, "AH!" Ash was hit on the head by the broadsword. Thankfully the mesh in his cap held together and protected his head from being split in two, yet it still hurt a great deal. Ash struck at Green Kaiser, but the Kaiser Knight blocked each hit with his shield and slammed Ash back. As Ash stumbled, White Kaiser slashed at Ash on the back, "AGH!" Thankfully the mesh held together, neither of these two had hit with enough strength to penetrate the Ebi-Alloy mesh, but there was tremendous pain from each hit and Ash was unarmed.

"We will not kill you… no, for your crimes, you will suffer… We will torture you beyond your worst nightmares" said Green Kaiser "Whenever at the edge of death, you shall be allowed to heal, so the torture may start again. The cycle shall repeat, until you lose your very mind… and then finally you will be sacrificed"

"GRRR! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Ash shouted as he ran towards the two of them. They continued to strike him with their swords. Ash dodged as best he could, and none of them were able to land a hit that pierced the Ebi-Alloy mesh concealed in his clothes.

**SMASH!**

"AAGH!" Ash was sent flying and hit the ground hard. He growled as he got up, his cap had flown off. He knew he was outmatched in this one, but he REFUSED to give up to any Kaiser! Ash tried to concentrate… to feel the Power of One strengthen him… but it just wasn't coming! The two Kaisers laughed, as they continued to swing their swords and smash him hard. They were winning this fight!

**WHAM!**

"AAGH!" Ash cried as Green Kaiser slammed the back of his head with the hilt of his broadsword. The blow was probably strong enough to smash open a man's skull, or seriously hurt him. Ash groaned as he tried to stand, but fell. He was defeated.

"There. He is no match for us." Said White Kaiser

"It is a pity the common man must bear the fury of the Kaisers" said Green Kaiser as he approached Ash, raising his sword. He wasn't going to kill Ash, but surely cutting off his legs would be a good way to start off the boy's oncoming torture…

"HARPOON STRIKE!"

**CHING!**

…Or not. Green Kaiser screamed as a metal harpoon shot out of nowhere and struck into his chest. The one who shot it was… Aquamarine! As if shooting him with that thing wasn't enough, Aquamarine reeled him in close, "CORAL CUDGEL!"

**WHAM!**

Aquamarine slammed him so hard with the sword-shaped coral weapon, Green Kaiser hit the ground and the pavement cracked beneath him. "GRRRR!" White Kaiser growled and readied himself, lunging forward and attacking Aquamarine!

Unfortunately, White Kaiser's skills didn't compare to Aquamarine's. White Kaiser quickly slashed with his scimitar, but Aquamarine caught it between the prongs of his trident, "TIDAL SPEAR!" he shouted as his energy erupted from the trident and he attacked in a sweeping motion, tossing White Kaiser back. As Green Kaiser got up, Aquamarine was ready, "JAVELIN RAIN!" he shouted as he showered Green Kaiser with many javelins. Green Kaiser deflected them with his shield as he continued his furious charge… but when he reached Aquamarine, the Super Fiend turned to face the Kaiser Knight… "DEEP SKEWER!"

**CRACK!**

"AHH…!" Green Kaiser gasped as the trident pierced right through his shield, splitting it in half and stabbing into his stomach. Aquamarine roared as he pulled the trident out hard, ripping him open and tearing out many wires and circuits wrapped around the prongs. Green Kaiser lay there, his metallic insides exposed. "THIS… CAN'T… BE…!" he gasped. He was still alive, but there was no way he could continue…

"One down" Aquamarine said as he put away his trident. Having the most weapons and techniques out of the Super Fiends, he was easily the most diverse fighter, perfect for fighting against multiple opponents

"Green Kaiser" White Kaiser said, "The humiliation of your defeat by this heathen shall not go unpunished!" he said as he held up his scimitar

"You want a piece of me?" asked Aquamarine, "Come get me!"

"YAAAAA!" White Kaiser ran towards Aquamarine. Aquamarine held his coral cudgel and deflected all the strikes from the sword.

Ash gasped. These Kaiser Knights couldn't even touch Aquamarine! How did he get so strong? Ash then growled, though it was nice to have his enemies fighting each other, no matter who won, the victor would be the one who finishes him off…

"Such… power…!" Green Kaiser gasped… noticing something else. Ever since that man came into the battle, he hadn't moved from his spot once! He just stood there and was winning without even trying! "That strength… that skill… he's at the same level as Red Kaiser…!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" White Kaiser screamed

"Me too. Let's end this!" said Aquamarine

"HYREAAAAAARGH!" White Kaiser charged, and Aquamarine simply stood there…

**CLASH!**

"UGH!" White Kaiser's eyes opened as he fell to his knees, his scimitar falling to the ground. He was gasping desperately, and obviously in pain. His chest had been torn open and his insides could be clearly seen. There was no flesh, no blood under that false skin, simply circuits crackling and wires hanging out. He growled as he bent over to pick up his sword, but gasped in shock when he saw his hand was gone!

"Looking for something?" asked Aquamarine as he held up White Kaiser's hand, which was separated from the body.

"H… how…" White Kaiser gripped his wrist tightly… trying to hide the humiliation of losing an arm, and salvage what little dignity he had left

"Hm!" Aquamarine tossed the hand to the side "OCEAN LANCE!"

**BOOM!**

The hand was blown to pieces when he shot it with the beam. "That's not the only injury you should be worried about. Feel the back of your head" Aquamarine pointed

"Hmm?" White Kaiser wondered as he placed his hand on the back of his head and felt something, "WHAT!" he exclaimed as he gripped it pulled it out. It was a javelin that was stuck in his head! And not just one javelin, but many javelins! "How is that even possible?" White Kaiser exclaimed, "How could you drive so many of these into my skull without me noticing it, or even moving from your spot?"

"I'm just that good" Aquamarine smirked. "It's not only the head. Look at your legs" he said. White Kaiser gasped as he saw many more javelins that stuck right THROUGH them! "You Kaisers make excellent targets. Even if it were a regular human or pokémon, I could hit in a manner where it is lethal, yet they don't even feel it. I'm on the verge of reaching Level III, and you Kaisers are no match" White Kaiser pulled out all the javelins sticking out of him and tossed them all down. He growled as he picked up his Scimitar with his remaining hand and charged. Aquamarine reacted immediately, "DEEP SKEWER!" He lunged forward and struck upwards with his trident, straight through White Kaiser's head…

"Ah… AGH…" White Kaiser gasped one final time, as the trident punched right through his skull and into his brain. His thoughts faded. He was dead on his feet

"It's not over yet…" said Aquamarine, "For all the suffering you have caused, all the people you have murdered… pay for your crimes! TIDAL SPEAR!"

**BOOM!**

White Kaiser's head blew up into hundreds of pieces, part metal, a small part of it flesh. "Give my regards to Blue Kaiser down in hell." Aquamarine said as he held White Kaiser's headless body in one hand. Sparks were flying from the circuits and metal from White Kaiser's neck. He picked up the white pokéball hanging from White Kaiser's belt. "This is his Kaiser Beast?" he asked as he placed it on the ground, "CORAL CUDGEL!" he shouted as he swung the cudgel, smashing the ball, and the Kaiser Beast inside. "There goes the Beast, now to finish off the real monster…" he said as he tossed White Kaiser's body into the air, "HAAAA…" he focused all his energy into a final attack… "TERROR OF THE DEEP!"

**CRASH!**

Aquamarine focused all his energy and unleashed the Terror of the Deep at its full power. White Kaiser's body was completely vaporized, leaving only some dust. "Whew…" Aquamarine sighed. "I might have overdone it a little" he smirked

"N… NO!" Green Kaiser exclaimed as he got up, "Y… YOU KILLED HIM!"

Aquamarine smirked, "He's thousands of years old. I'm just doing what nature intended. That's what's gonna happen to the other Kaiser Knights, including you" he said, "No, I'm not gonna kill you, I don't fancy taking on injured opponents… or in this case, broken toys." Green Kaiser was growling… he was wounded severely, and even without those injuries Aquamarine was too strong. Now, the only one of the Knights who could fight evenly with him was Red Kaiser! If Green Kaiser chose to fight him, he would die! "Go. Run!" Aquamarine shouted, "Tell your master of this defeat! I give you to the count of Ten to get out of my sight!" he said, "Ten! Nine…!"

Green Kaiser started running "THIS ISN'T OVER! WE SHALL RETURN! AND WE SHALL AVENGE THE DEATHS OF OUR BRETHREN! WE SHALL AVENGE!" he was out of sight

"Sky was right. Those Kaisers never do shut up" Aquamarine sighed and turned to Ash, "Ketchum!" he exclaimed, "When did you get here?"

"I've been standing here the whole time" Ash crossed his arms, "Why are YOU here? Come to finish me off after the Kaisers rough me up a bit?"

"Nah" said Aquamarine, "Came here for the Ceremony of Blood. Was gonna put a stop to it myself, but seems like you already did. I arrived here just a little late because I was busy polishing off the remaining cultists at Temple Salvatis, when I noticed those two" he said, "Oh yeah, and I was sent here personally by Sky Render"

"What is it?" asked Ash, "Come to make me an offer to join the Fiends? Well tell that him I'm not interested anymore."

"That's not it" said Aquamarine, "Seems like you've been having some SERIOUS personal problems, and I'm here to help… HEY! Where are you going!"

"Don't need your help, don't want it either" Ash said as he walked off

"Hey! Listen to me!" Aquamarine ran up to him, "I'm offering to help you! Not just in your fight against the Kaisers, but YOU!"

"Yeah right!" said Ash, "Sky Render thinks so badly of me that he sends YOU of all people to give me an attitude adjustment?" Aquamarine scowled… feeling he had just been insulted. "Well you can tell that pointy-haired freak to mind his own freaking business!" he shouted, "I don't need your help! You're probably only here because you wanna have Misty! Well go ahead by all means! I don't care anymore! Take her for all it matters! Just go away!"

"Wait!" Aquamarine grabbed Ash's shoulder

"What now!" asked Ash, "I said I don't care! Just take Misty and go!"

"You think I'm in this just so I could get Misty? Well you're wrong" said Aquamarine

"Oh? Well that's a first" said Ash, "Fine. I'm listening. Keep it brief though."

"Listen. I'm not doing this to get Misty. Right now, she is grieving over losing you, and though vulnerable at this point, I will never take advantage of that." Said Aquamarine, "If I ever want her to be mine, I don't want to simply be a replacement for you, but I want her to love me for who I am."

"That's nice, but in what way does this concern me?" asked Ash

"You know what I want more than anything else in the world? More than honour or revenge, or to have her for myself?" asked Aquamarine, "I want what's best for her, and I want her happiness. I saw how happy she was with you, and when I left on my journey to get rid of the anger and hatred clouding my heart, I realised all this. This is why I want you to go back to her" said Aquamarine, "I want nothing more than her to smile once again. Come with me, I will help you eliminate the rage and hatred that clouds your heart, and I will reunite you with your friends, and Misty too"

"And I said I don't want your help!" Ash growled, but Aquamarine just wouldn't leave! Ash pointed behind Aquamarine, "Hey look! It's Misty!"

"Where?" Aquamarine asked as he turned around "Huh?" Aquamarine turned around, Ash was gone. "DAMMIT!" Aquamarine cursed. "Fine then! Be that way! You don't want my help? Fine! Go fight the Kaisers and get killed by them yourself! I'm leaving!" he shouted annoyed as he walked off.

As he left, Misty ran into the scene, "Ash?" she called, "Ash, are you here?" She had heard the noise of battle, and wanted to check what it was. "That's strange" she looked around. "I definitely heard fighting" As she was about to turn around and leave, she saw something. "ah…!" she exclaimed, "that's… that's… Ash's hat!" she ran over to it and picked it up, "How did it get here?" she asked, "could it be that he's… alive?" she wondered. She looked left and right. "Should I tell the others about this?" she asked herself. She thought about it for a second. How would the others react if she said Ash was alive, even though technically she doesn't know for sure? "No, I don't think they need to know. I'm not going to tell anyone!" she said as she placed the cap on her head and continued searching for Ash…

(Location- Greyrock Mountain)

"Whew… I think I lost that freak" Ash sighed. He had been sprinting for nearly thirty minutes, and surely he had gotten away from Aquamarine. He sighed as he sat down. "That jerk, Aquamarine… how'd he get so strong?" he asked, "He just appeared like that out of nowhere and easily beat the Kaisers that easily beat me!" he hit the ground, "What's going on? Is it the enemies who are getting stronger, or just me who's getting weak!" he shouted, "I've abandoned all the weaknesses behind! How come I can't win?" he hit the ground with his fist. All the enemies were getting so powerful. Every time Ash fought, it would turn into a really serious fight, and he's been losing lots of them. What's happened to him? Why was he losing all his fights? "I've been doing what I needed to get strong. I've levelled up and trained, but how come I don't feel it?" he sighed as the wind blew. Once again, the feeling of uselessness came over him. "I've been losing battles more than ever. But why?"

"I think you know the answer to that!" said a voice.

Ash turned around. "What?" he exclaimed at whom he saw, "Gary!"

"Long time no see Ash" Gary spoke. "Funny to see you standing here, especially after I heard you recently got killed."

"I got better" said Ash sarcastically, "Nice to see a familiar face."

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu spoke up

"Ash ignored Pikachu "What are you doing way up here?"

"Pika?" Pikachu was surprised. Ash never ignored him before!

"I was about to ask you the same thing" said Gary, "For a while, I actually believed you were dead, but then after remembering all those times in the past you managed to surprised me, I shook the tears and went to find you"

"Well that's nice, but what for?" asked Ash

"I've come to bring you back to the group" said Gary

Ash looked at him, then turned around and crossed his arms "I'm not going back"

"Huh?" Gary stared at him, "Maybe it was the mountain wind or something that made it sound funny, but I think I heard you say you're not coming back"

"That's what I said" said Ash, "I want to fight freely and to my heart's content."

"What about your friends?" Gary asked

"There's no such thing as friends." Ash crossed his arms.

Gary and Pikachu were shocked at what Ash just said. "No." said Gary, "That's not true" he stared at Ash, "Ash Ketchum would never say that"

"Well guess what? Haven't you heard? Ash Ketchum is _dead_" said Ash

"Pika! Pika-Pika-Chu! Pi Pika!" Pikachu spoke up angrily, but Ash ignored him

"So you're just gonna abandon us all?" asked Gary, "You gave up what matters most in the world, just for losing battles and meaningless fights!"

"And just what do you mean?" Ash asked angrily

"It's true. Just what have you gained from leaving your friends behind?" asked Gary, "More importantly, what have you lost?"

"I haven't lost anything" said Ash, "I'm following my purpose, and it's to…"

"Fight the Kaiser Cult, protect the people… yeah, I've heard that excuse" said Gary, annoyed, "Or is it that you only want to get strong, not to protect?"

"And just what are you getting at?" asked Ash

"I'm saying is that you care more about fighting the cult than actually protecting the people!" said Gary angrily, "Your purpose was to defend, yet you abandoned it along with all your friends just so you can fight whenever you're spoiling for one? You don't believe in friendship, you don't even listen to Pikachu, and I'm starting to think you don't even understand him anymore! You're right" Gary turned around, "Ash Ketchum really is dead." He sighed, "Great… now what am I gonna tell everyone?"

"Like you said… _I'm dead_" said Ash, "Or if you have any moral objections to lying, then by all means, feel free to tell them! I just plain don't want to see…"

Pikachu couldn't take it anymore. "PIKA-CHUUUU!"

**BZZZZT!**

"AAAGH!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu shocked him. The attack ended, and Ash got up, "What was that for!"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu said angrily

Gary said what Pikachu said in plain English. "He says you should be ashamed of yourself!" said Gary, "Look at what you've become! You heartless bastard, you don't care for anything but yourself! You don't even care for the people you say you're fighting for! All you want is to get strong!" Gary said angrily, "Get it into that piece of rock you call a brain, YOU HAVE FRIENDS! Friendship exists! It is as real as you or I, and even more! A friend is one who cheers you up when you're down, helps you when you're in trouble, and shares happiness with you, as you do with them!" he said angrily. Gary sighed, "However, if you really don't believe in it, then Ash Ketchum really is dead, and you're not the man I'm looking for. Let's go Pikachu!" he said as he walked away, Pikachu following, "Think about what I said."

"Hmm…" Ash rubbed his head. Why were they being so persistent? Why didn't they leave him alone? What was with them? Ash then remembered the others from the group. He sat down, thinking about what Gary and Pikachu told him…

(Location- Greyrock City)

Gary and Pikachu walked down the street. "Don't be sad Pikachu. I know it's tough, to accept, but life moves on and things change. Right now, we're in a time of war… and war changes people. We did the best we could"

"Pi Pikachu. Pikachu-Pikachu-Pika!"

"Whoa, ease up on the language, There're children nearby!" said Gary, "It's hard, but we just have to deal with this." He sighed, "But what am I gonna tell Misty?"

"Tell me what?"

"WA!" Gary jumped when Misty appeared, "How did you just appear like that!"

"You can learn a lot from Ebi…" said Misty, "So what is it you were talking about?"

Gary saw that she was wearing Ash's hat. "You're looking for Ash, right?"

"Yes" said Misty, "I know he's alive somewhere out there… and I'm going to find him. Wherever he is. I'll look for him, and I won't stop searching until I find him…"

"I don't know how to say this…" Gary sighed. "I really don't want to break this to you… but…" Misty stared at him, "Ash is alive"

"REALLY!" Misty jumped. She was so thrilled! Ash was alive! "He's alive! Yes! He's alive!" she cheered as she hugged Gary. "Please tell me, where is he? I have to know!" she asked as she let go.

Gary sighed. This was the first time Misty smiled since Ash left. "I regret to say this, because you're so happy, but you still only know half the story."

"Huh?"

"You see… Ash is alive, but he…" Gary "I can't lie and say everything will be all right, because I honestly don't know what will happen. He's out there, and he knows we're looking for him, but he…" he sighed, "He doesn't want to see us"

"What?" Misty gasped. She clasped her hands together "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he doesn't want us anymore. He is running and hiding all he can from us" said Gary, "Ash doesn't want to see us ever again"

"Did he… did he say anything about me?" Misty asked concerned

Gary shook his head, "No… he didn't even mention you. I don't think he even acknowledged Pikachu's existence. He is trying to forget us…"

"No…" Misty's eyes watered. "Ash is alive… but he…" she trembled, "Ash… why?" she fell to her knees, "Why is he running? Why is he hiding from us? Or is he hiding from… me?" tears fell from her eyes, "Does he hate me that much?" she cried

Unknown to them, Aquamarine was eavesdropping. He heard everything. He saw how happy Misty was when she learned for sure Ash was alive, and felt her pain of the news of Ash hiding from them. Aquamarine growled. He tried to help Ash, but that guy just ran away. Aquamarine looked at Misty. Anyone who made Misty cry would regret it if he was around! Aquamarine growled, painfully leaving the scene. He couldn't stand to see Misty sad like this! It hurt him even more to leave her when she needed help, but he was going to help her. He would return a smile to Misty's face, in the only way he knew how. He would get Ash back, no matter what.

(Location- Greyrock Mountain)

"Lousy annoying freaks… you get away from one of them…" Ash grumbled, remembering his encounter with Aquamarine, then Gary and Pikachu. "Two more take his place" "Who are they to tell me I'm wrong? My fight is as right as it gets!"

Ash just didn't know what he was feeling right now. On one hand, he felt pleased that he could fight to his heart's content and the only people he had to answer to would be people who wanted to fight him. But he felt so empty, and that shouldn't be! "Just what's everyone's problem? I'm fighting for a just cause here! What's so wrong about that? I'm doing what I really, truly want to do, so how come I feel so unfulfilled?" he wondered, "It's not like I've done anything wrong" Ash sighed as he sat down. Once again, the thought of his fiends came back into his mind. Ash growled, why couldn't he stop thinking of them? "Damn! I get away from them, but why do they keep haunting me! Just get out of my head!" he shouted as he slapped himself in the face. (Yes, he has passed the brink of insanity.) Ash calmed down, mainly because his cheeks were throbbing and can't take anymore slapping, "I guess that's one reason I might have stayed with them. They kept me from acting stupid…" he sighed, "I did a lot of stupid things back then…"

He remembered his adventures with his old friends, back when he used only his pokémon to battle and meeting new people everyday. He pretty much got zapped on a daily basis by Pikachu, Misty was a rough tomboy who argued with him all the time and wanted her bike. Brock wanted to be the greatest pokémon breeder, and tried to get a date with girls, which resulted in a spectacular failure every time, along with Team Rocket Blasting off again…

Ash sighed as he let himself drop and lay on the ground. Back in those days, things were never as serious as they were now. He's never faced true evil, and he's never been in a life or death situation. He's never had to train so he could fight greater evils, and he was always happy going on a new adventure every day, whether it be exploring and meeting new friends, or just kicking back and relaxing. "I guess an adventure doesn't necessarily mean fighting all the time" he said as he looked at the clouds, something he hasn't done in a while, "I remember when I back with them. I used to daydream about the perfect life for me. I'd have lots of friends and all 150 pokémon (considering that was how many known species back then) and I'd be a pokémon master, and I'd be traveling with my friends seeking adventure."

He then thought about Misty, "I guess I also dreamed of dating her as well. I wondered how she felt about me, and I was always too nervous to find out in case she'd break my heart…" Ash remembered all those times in the past when he's been happy. "She was such a nice girlfriend. Not just for dating or stuff, but she was a companion, the best there was, along with Pikachu. I guess she liked the old me better" he said, "I'll bet she misses the old days full of joy and friends, rather than what I've been lately… fighting all the time, never paying attention to her and concentrating on getting strong… I guess I have been a rotten boyfriend…"

Ash then realized what he was saying and immediately sprung up, "NO!" He punched the ground, "What am I saying? It's her own fault she doesn't like the fighting side of me! And it's their problem that times are changing, and so am I!" But another side of Ash was thinking otherwise, "I really miss those days. Travelling alone is so lonely, and doing nothing fighting makes me feel so empty" Ash's fighting instincts were taking over, "I fight alone because I don't need anyone! I'm doing important work!" Ash's gentle side spoke "But is it worth burying my happiness?"

Ash started to growl. He was so confused and his head was hurting. It was like he had two minds at once deciding what to do! One wanted purely to fight, and the other wanted to be kind and happy.

Ash fell to his knees, clutching his head and growling. His anger was taking over once more "Get these useless emotions out of my head!" he shouted, trying to hold onto his anger. Ash then calmed down and stood up, "No. Friendship is for the weak, and I am not weak. Those people who held me back, they are the cause of this. They treat me like a child, and they see me inferior to them just because I'm no intellect. They're no better than Kaisers, and it's the same for everyone…" he looked up at the sky. Somehow, the thought of protecting people just didn't seem to interest him anymore. The one thing on his mind it is to fight and to get strong. Nothing more. Ash started walking. "Those memories … why don't they just leave me alone!" he growled. The thought of his friends angered him, "Why don't they leave me alone? Just the thought of them makes me sick!" he growled, "I'll get strong. I'll get so strong, the Kaisers won't live to regret their mistakes, and I'll stop those memories of those weaklings I used to call my friends, even if I have to kill them to do it!"

"CORAL CUDGEL!"

**WHACK!**

"AGH!" Ash fell over

"I'm sorry. Just that thought of you killing your friends just so the memories won't bother you anymore just sounded SO stupid I had to do that" said Aquamarine

"Aquamarine!" Ash growled, "What do you want!"

"To help you" said Aquamarine, "You've sunken lower than I have, but it is still not too late. Let me help you" then held up his trident. "Misty knows you're alive, and she also knows you don't want to see her! You made her cry!" Aquamarine growled, "Her tears hit me harder than your punches ever could. I will not allow this to continue! I will bring you back to her, and make her smile once more!"

"Yeah right!" said Ash

Aquamarine growled "What you said earlier about killing your friends to stop the memory, I know that was just a stupid thought, but that also suggests hurting Misty! You've done enough damage! I will not even allow you to think of it!"

"Who are you to tell me what to think?" Ash growled

"Someone a lot stronger than you!" said Aquamarine

"So you're a bit better. So what!"

"That's your way of thinking isn't it?" asked Aquamarine, "You don't admit it, but you're no different from Kaisers! You think of yourself to be better than everyone else because you're stronger, and you're determined to rise to the top in any way!"

"Don't you dare compare me to the Kaisers!" Ash shouted

"Why not?" asked Aquamarine, "If you care so much about strength, then listen to me, after all, I am stronger than you! Those are YOUR rules, aren't they?"

"NO!" Ash shouted, "I don't have rules! I don't belong to anyone! Kaisers may have secretly taken over and most of the world belongs to them, but I don't!"

"The part about not belonging to Kaisers is fine, but do you honestly believe you're above rules?" asked Aquamarine, "No one is above rules. Not even us chosen ones!"

"Shut up!" Ash shouted, "What did you come here for anyways?" he took a fighting stance, "You wanna fight!"

Aquamarine sighed. Is fighting all this guy thinks about?

"I challenge you then!" Ash growled, "If I beat you, you leave me alone for good!"

"Fine." Said Aquamarine, "If I win, you come with me." He looked at Ash, "You are unarmed, so there will be no rupture battle with pokémon and weapons involved. I shall fight you with my hands alone" he charged towards Ash…

Ash and Aquamarine fought. At first they seemed equal, but Aquamarine gained the advantage. Bit by bit he was winning. Ash, who was fighting at his fullest didn't even compare to Aquamarine, even though Aquamarine wasn't even trying.

**SMACK!**

"It's over" said Aquamarine, "You lose"

"GRR… NO I HAVEN'T!" Ash struck at him, but Aquamarine caught Ash's fist

"You simply refuse to accept the facts. Violence is not always the way" said Aquamarine, "If you were with your friends, you would have known that"

"SHUT UP!" Ash punched with his other hand but Aquamarine blocked

"When you were with them, you were constantly getting stronger and managed to surprise me when we fought. Ever since you left them, you haven't gotten any stronger. As a matter of fact, I think you've gotten weaker even." Said Aquamarine

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ash screamed and struck at him

Aquamarine moved with the greatest ease. Ash was predictable, and weaker than him. Aquamarine sighed, he grabbed Ash's arm and twisted it hard. Ash grimaced in pain but tried to struggle and hit with his other hand, but Aquamarine caught that one too. Aquamarine twisted Ash's arms and pinned them down with one hand, and his other arm was locked around Ash's neck, "Stop struggling. The more you do, the tighter I grip, and if I grip any harder, there's a good chance you'll die"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ash screamed and struggled, but he couldn't. Aquamarine was too strong. Ash knew he lost, but his fighting instincts pushed him to go on.

"I said stop!" Aquamarine growled, "I am warning you!" he said, but Ash didn't listen. "HA!" he tightened his grip around Ash's neck. Ash's body was tough and nearly impenetrable to attacks even against people stronger than him, but when Ash was locked around the neck and couldn't breathe, that was the best way to beat him.

Ash tried to struggle, but he couldn't. He wasn't able to breathe because Aquamarine was keeping him from doing so. Ash growled… "I… I… G…" he couldn't take it anymore. His arms were in pain and he couldn't breathe "I GIVE UP!"

"That's better" Aquamarine let Ash go. He glared at Aquamarine. "Don't give me that look" said Aquamarine, "I beat you fair and square. You promised you'd listen to me if I beat you, so do that." Aquamarine started walking away, "Come with me"

Ash sighed. He lost, and as much as he didn't want to, he's have to listen to Aquamarine "Fine. Just don't waste my time." He said as he followed him.

"I will help you get rid of your ultimate weakness, your rage" said Aquamarine, but Ash wasn't listening. Aquamarine sighed, "He wants to get strong, and to do so he has to get rid of his hate. He'll get strong by following me! (sigh) he just doesn't get the message." He looked up, "But I hope my other message reached its destination"

(Location- Greyrock City Pokémon Centre)

Misty was feeling very depressed. The thought of Ash not wanting to return was too much for her. As she reached for her bag to get more tissues, she noticed something, "Hm? What's this?" asked Misty as she looked at her bag. There was a letter attached to it, and it was addressed to her. "I wonder what could it be?" she asked as she opened the note and unfolded it. She gasped at what she saw. In two simple words, it told her what she needed to know, and where to find Ash…

**RAINBOW REEF**

_Aquamarine, having defeated Ash has managed to get his attention, and hopefully Ash will listen to him. Aquamarine, being a veteran at controlling emotions is now not only the most calm and peaceful Super Fiend, but far stronger than before. Will Ash be able to eliminate the darkness that resides in his heart? Will Misty convince Ash to rejoin? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	20. Hunters and Kaisers

Chapter 20- Hunters and Kaisers

_The team has faced many hardships over the time we have been together. Through the countless dangers we have faced, we have somehow held together, but now we face a crisis we have never faced before, Ash's disappearance. He was the main reason we travelled on this journey, because we all knew that following him would bring us closer to our dreams. To follow Ash in this journey is both the hardest and most wonderful task there is. As we risk our lives, gamble our futures and live day by day with death at our sides, there are no boundaries and we follow our hearts. When he left us, everything shattered. Next to go were Gary and Pikachu. There's no telling how much longer the team will stay together, but all I know is that I am the next to go. All these years I have followed he on his journey, my purpose was uncertain until the moment I said that Ash will never be alone, because he has… me. His journey is full of hardships that he cannot accomplish by himself, and though I ignored my purpose at times, I have never forgotten it. The time has come where I stop lying to myself. I cannot ignore my fate. My journey is beginning, and though Ash hides, my purpose is still clear. I must find him, at any cost._

_-Misty_

(Location- Sapphire Bay, Seaside Town)

Sapphire Bay is a huge body of water that stretches for a hundred kilometres and is home to over fifty million water pokémon, along with numerous undiscovered species. The weather is always warm and the climate is great, but our heroes were not here on vacation.

"So have you seen him?" asked Misty, holding up a picture of Ash

"Hmm… nope! Sorry!" said the woman she was questioning.

Misty sighed as she walked off. That was the eighteenth person she asked. Surely somebody around here would've seen him, but no. Misty continued walking. Two days ago, after she had gotten the note that said Rainbow Reef, she left the group without a word. She being the water expert of the group, she had definitely heard about this place, and that is why she was asking for information. Sapphire bay is gigantic, and it's only rumoured that the Rainbow Reef actually exists, so she was gathering info rather then going out and getting lost. She sighed and continued searching. Ash was somewhere in this place, and she was going to find him, no matter what. "Ash…" she spoke quietly, "I know how mad you are at me… that is why you hide, because you don't want to see me… but please… just once… even if it is for a moment, I want to see you again… because I want to tell you how I really feel… and how sorry I am…" she continued to walk, searching for him…

(Location- Greyrock City)

"Misty! MISTY!" Amaebi was calling

"What's wrong?" asked Tracey as he stepped into the scene

"I can't find Misty!" said Amaebi

"That's it?" asked Tracey, "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it."

"You would be worried if you knew how long she's been gone for!" said Amaebi

"Oh really? And how long is that?" asked Tracey

"Two days" said Amaebi

"Whoa!" Tracey exclaimed, surprised, "She acts so distant from us, so I couldn't even tell if she was gone or not. Oh well. She'll probably turn up any time now"

"And what if she doesn't?" Amaebi exclaimed, "What if she was looking for a cliff to jump off? I'm her friend, and I know she's really troubled about Ash!"

"We all are. So?" Tracey crossed his arms. Seeing the look on Amaebi's face, he spoke up, "Don't look at me as if I were being heartless! Listen, I know Misty, and I know she's not stupid enough to try something like that." He sighed, "I know how hard it is to accept Ash's death, but life goes on, and we can't let ourselves be…"

"But Misty is so sure that Ash is alive, and I can't help but believe her!" said Amaebi

Tracey sighed, "I can't blame you. After all, you spend more time with her than I do. She was so devastated by his death that her mind even made her believe he's alive, and you being such close friends, it's no surprise it rubbed off on you"

"So that's what you think it is? Insanity?" asked Amaebi in an offended tone

"I never said that!" Tracey retorted, "What I'm saying is…"

**BAM!**

"OW!" Tracey exclaimed when Brock appeared out of nowhere and whacked him

"How dare you!" said Brock. "I believe what she says!"

Tracey groaned "You only say that because you wanna get on her good side!"

"That's not true! Well… okay, so it is true, but that's beside the point! I don't care if Ebi says Ash is dead, and that two hundred percent of the time he's right, Ash is still the best friend I ever knew, and I won't insult his memory by giving up so quickly! Come on Amaebi!" Brock reached and held Amaebi's hand, "Let's find Ash together!"

**WHACK!**

"AGH!" Brock let go of Amaebi's hand as he fell face flat to the ground.

"Sorry about that, but Ebi made me promise to deck you if you make direct physical contact with his sister" Said Tracey, tossing the mallet he used to the side, "But I have to say, you are right. Ash has done many things for us without asking for anything in return! I won't give up on him either! I'll also join you in your search!"

"It's truly noble that you don't give up on our deceased friend. Really" someone was clapping. Everyone turned around and saw Ebi, "You're all correct, it would be a shame to give up hope, because that was what he always stood for." Ebi looked into the sky, "Though I haven't known him as long as you guys have, and that I have said this many times, Ash is the most remarkable person I have ever met. Able to bring hope even in the darkest situations, he stood up for the just until the end. Even beyond the grave, he continues to inspire hope…" Ebi spoke

"Ebi! When did you get here?" Tracey and Brock exclaimed

"_Ebi! Where did you come from? When did you get here?_" Ebi repeated in a mock tone, "Geez, is that all everyone cares about? A simple 'hi' would be so much more polite" he sighed, "Sorry I was out so long. Just digging up some info"

"Really? What did you find out?" asked Tracey

"Well I found out Aquamarine passed by here not long ago. Not only that, but he fought two guys with capes and swords and ranting endlessly about heathens this and sacrifice that. Aquamarine supposedly vaporized the one in white. Now tell me, who do we know wear coloured capes, carry swords, and never shut up?"

"Ah! I know!" Brock exclaimed, "The Kaisers!"

"That's right" said Ebi, "White Kaiser has been destroyed by Aquamarine, and Green Kaiser ran off, his tail between his legs. I'll give Aquamarine credit, just this once" he said. "You know the case of all those kidnappings? It was a Kaiser operation, directed by KN-04, the guy known as 'The Blue Kaiser'. Blue Kaiser's the one with the Kaiser Beast that threatened to destroy the city, and he's the one who… who killed Ash…"

Everyone looked at the ground, depressed about hearing of Ash's death again. Brock spoke up, "So Ash's murderer is Blue Kaiser? That bastard… I'll get him for that!"

"Cool it no-eyes" said Ebi, "Ash's already been avenged. Goth came and did him in"

"Whoa…" everyone stared at Ebi, "How did you get all that info?"

"Not important. Anyways, while I know most of the story, I can't help but feel I missed something _important_" Ebi shrugged, "Oh well. But I've got some darker news. You all know the Kaisers take in sacrifices within their temples?"

"Yeah, we know about that… but if a Super Fiend was fighting there , chances are the whole thing must've been destroyed. I guess that means it's all over, right?"

"Wrong" said Ebi, "The temple's destroyed, but they're still doing it"

"HUH?" everyone gasped, "What! How come? There's no reason!"

"That's the point" said Ebi, "They are doing it for no reason. The mysterious deaths haven't stopped, and even worse now is that they're not bothering to take away the bodies, but leave them lying out in the open. They're doing this all, for the sake of spreading terror among the people of this city, and they are doing a very good job."

"AH…" everyone gasped.

"See how few people there are walking outside?" Ebi looked around. There was a fair number of people walking around, but much less than usual for a huge city like this. "The Kaisers have a strangehold on this city, and the authorities have no more power. The Cult rules it through fear. I really want to look for Misty and Gary, but we'd better focus on the task right in front of us. Freeing this place from the cult!"

"Right" Brock, Tracey and Amaebi agreed

"Let's get into the pokémon centre" said Ebi, "Come."

(Location- Kaiser Temple Fortanis)

"WHAT!" the holographic image of the Kaiser Tyrant exclaimed

"Yes, it is true. KN-05 was murdered" Green Kaiser was on one knee, bowing before his leader which he spoke to through the holographic device. "We were not ambushed, we were challenged directly. We fought our fullest, and we were bested"

"This is impossible!" The Kaiser Tyrant growled, "First KN-04 Blue Kaiser, and now KN-05 White Kaiser. Our enemies are not simply on par with our knights… but capable of utterly destroying them! Just what is going on!"

"Our enemies know of our customs, and they have Chosen Ones among their numbers… the one that attacked us fought with strength on par with Red Kaiser" said Green Kaiser, "KN-04 and 05 have been killed in action and as a humiliation I was spared. Though I am still alive, I have been tainted with defeat, and…"

"Enough" said the Kaiser Tyrant, "Stand up Green Kaiser. A slave is the one that kneels, but not a warrior. True, we have faced losses, but you are not weak. Two of your brother knights have perished… it is a great loss, but do not falter. You, and KN-02 Red Kaiser are the remaining beacons of hope for the Cult… the fact that you are alive here and now show that our god indeed smiles upon you. Do not waste this blessing. Go and redeem yourself! Not by grovelling, but in the flames of battle! Go now… find the Chosen One's comrades! Don't just kill just them, but the entire city! Slaughter them all!" Green Kaiser bowed once more, and the holographic image of the Tyrant disappeared.

Green Kaiser walked though the ancient temple, 'Fortanis', Temple of Fortitude… The holy temple ruled by him. Located atop a high mountain ledge, it was a giant impenetrable stone fortress, to represent their unbreakable resolution. Among the knights, there were four holy temples, each one ruled by one them, each with a different form. The late Blue Kaiser, whose specialty lay in the fast and silent assaults and ending battles with a single piercing blow, his temple was hidden in the mountain, 'Salvatis', Temple of Salvation. The fallen White Kaiser, whose forces were dedicated the most to the development and training of Kaiser Beasts, his temple was located in a vast desolate desert, surrounding a shining oasis, 'Vildars', Temple of Purity… converting the savage wild Pokémon into noble and pure Kaiser Beasts. Red Kaiser had a great temple atop a plateau, overlooking the great plains known as Iron Valley. Iron Valley has been a place long avoided by travellers, with numerous stories of people who travelled there never being seen again. Red Kaiser, strongest of the Kaiser Knights, often hailed as the Warlord, legendary for his ferocity and savage nature in close combat, he commanded the vastest of the armies and focused on direct combat. He ruled 'Korr Rajanta'… Temple of Divine Fury.

As Green Kaiser entered his chambers, he immediately bowed and paid his respects in his private chapel. As he opened his eyes, he drew his broadsword, gripping the handle tight as he looked at the blade. The once proud gleaming blade that tasted the blood of countless adversaries had large cracks running through it. Green Kaiser watched as the cracked blade shattered, and the pieces fell to the ground. He sighed, but his sadness was soon changed to anger. "RAAAH!" he shouted, throwing the broken sword on the ground, cracking the floor beneath him…! The humiliation of defeat and and the loss of two ancient comrades, White Kaiser and Blue Kaiser… "My brother knights…!" he spoke, trembling with fury, "I swear by my name, KN-03 Green Kaiser, Lord of Temple Fortanis… you shall be avenged!"

Green Kaiser immediately began to adorn himself with armour, which he would wear into battle… his old sword and shield had been destroyed, and he would don new weapons. As soon as he finished, he immediately burst through the doors of his chambers and stepped into the hall.

"L-lord Green Kaiser…!" A higher ranked cultist exclaimed, bowing his head, startled by his presence

"Mobilize the forces immediately, and prepare every Kaiser Beast available!" Green Kaiser shouted, "I want my army immediately!"

"Yes your lordship…" the cultist bowed

"As soon as they are mobilized, we move to Greyrock City! We shall reduce the city to rubble!" Green Kaiser shouted. As the cultists in the fortress began to arm themselves for battle, Green Kaiser clenched his fists. "That damned city is the place we lost so much… not just a temple, but Blue Kaiser and White Kaiser as well! Everyone connected to the murders of my brother… I shall punish them myself"

Green Kaiser wasn't the only one making preparations. Hundreds of miles away, in the fortress of the Kaiser Tyrant… the ancient ruler of the cult walked through the dark citadels, accompanied by a retinue "Summon my transport!" he shouted.

The forces in Fortanis had mobilized as Green Kaiser commanded and they began their march towards Greyrock City… meanwhile, high in the sky, a black aircraft bearing the emblem of the Cult… the Tyrant's personal transport, was flying south, to Sapphire Bay…

(Location- Rainbow Reef)

Hidden somewhere within the Sapphire Bay resided the beautiful Rainbow Reef, home to Aquamarine, as well as some of the rarest water pokémon in the world. Below the surface of the water were corals that came in the seven colours of the rainbow. Aside from looking nice, these corals had special properties, yet because the location is unknown and the supply is so rare, only one who has lived here long enough would know anything about them, someone like Aquamarine. This being Aquamarine's home, it would be easy to tell why he is so strong. Though this place is beautiful, the terrain with all the heavy waterfalls, jagged cliffs and many whirlpools made it treacherous. Merely surviving this place was an arduous task, one that required a lot of determination and patience…

"This is so STUPID!" Ash shouted over the noise of the several hundred litres of freezing water endlessly pouring onto him every second.

"Never mind that" said Aquamarine who was sitting nearby and watching. "Focus!"

"GRR…" Ash closed his eyes. He and Aquamarine were in a deep cave full of many crystal formations, springs and waterfalls. The water in the springs and falls ranged from very hot to very cold and in power, between a light trickle to a raging torrent. Right now Ash was sitting beneath one of the medium strength ones, which was already strong enough to crush a regular human, and the water was very cold. He was supposed to meditate or something, but it hard to breathe or think, and this was very, VERY irritating. "I've been at this for hours! Just what is this supposed to do!"

"Dunno, I just see people do that in anime" Aquamarine shrugged

"WHAT! YOU'VE HAD ME SITTING UNDER THIS FREEZING WATER FOR THREE HOURS FOR NOTHING! WHY YOU- WAAA!" Ash got up but slipped…

**THUD!**

"OW!"

"I'm just kidding! Can't you take a joke?" Aquamarine laughed, but saw Ash wasn't laughing. Aquamarine sighed, "While you may be a beginner at this sort of thing, your body is very strong and you can tolerate being crushed and frozen very well. I was just testing you to see if you'd survive my training, but you are still a novice. It was more the boredom than the cold that made this so hard. You follow me?"

"No"

"Oh well" Aquamarine shrugged and handed him a towel, "Let's step outside"

The two of them walked outside, covering their eyes a bit. After spending so much time in a dark cave, it was too bright for them out here. "So what is it now?"

"You remember in the past, you would beat me? The reason wasn't simply because you grew strong, but I became weak. I let rage overcome me and I abandoned my judgement… attacking without any thought, all just so I could inflict pain, while forgetting my goals. You, you have a similar problem, but you're not being driven by rage, but by hatred."

"So?" Ash crossed his arms

"I came here in order to calm my soul and let go of all the rage I held within me, and that's why I brought you here. But another difference is that I wanted to lose my rage and was willing to do all sorts of tough things, while you… you really don't want to be here. You don't pay attention and you don't focus" said Aquamarine

"That's right" said Ash, "I didn't become a fighter so I could sit in waterfalls or learn yoga! I train one way, through fierce battles and lots of action!"

"Action eh?" Aquamarine smiled. He had an idea, "Let's see, you want to get rid of your anger, AND you want action?"

"Yeah" Ash said, "But I doubt someone like you could do anything to help!"

"We'll see about that" Aquamarine smirked

"Huh?" Ash stared at Aquamarine "What are you doing?" Aquamarine closed his eyes

"You want action?" The sky was growing dark as tremendous energy was gathering. Aquamarine's eyes opened wide, "BLACK SQUALL!"

**FWOOSH!**

"WAAAAA!" Ash was sent flying miles into the air, and landing several kilometres away with a loud **SPLASH!**

"You get action!" Aquamarine called as he watched Ash in the distance.

"AGH! WAGH!" Ash was splashing and struggling to get out of the water. When Aquamarine sent him flying, he didn't just land in the water, he landed in a whirlpool. He had a hell of a time trying to get out. "GRR… AQUAMARINE!" Ash screamed as he escaped. In the distance, there were the cliffs, and Aquamarine was sitting on top of it watching him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR! AH! WAAAAAA!"

Aquamarine laughed as he saw Ash get pulled back into the whirlpool. Suddenly Aquamarine's head jerked up when he sensed a familiar presence "Sky"

"Aquamarine" Sky Render nodded, "What is Ash doing?"

"Taking a little swim" answered Aquamarine, staring at the scenery, "Along with being blessed with much natural beauty, the Rainbow Reef is also chock full of hazards. If a non-water expert like Ash is swimming here, he'll forget about all this troubles, and he'll realize things can be a LOT worse."

"But do you think this will actually work?" asked Sky Render, "I mean, you're sure this is not just going to make him madder than he already is?"

"Positive" said Aquamarine

"GOD-#$&-HELL! WHAT THE #&$ IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ash shouted

"Ah don't mind the swearing. Sooner or later he'll run out of breath and stop… or drown. Meh" Aquamarine shrugged, "Psychology man, it works"

"AQUAMARINE YOU !#$ BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA ?$!# TEAR OFF YOUR (!#$?# AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR #$! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN AQUAMARINE! YOU ARE SO (!#$?#-ING DEAD!"

Sky Render sweatdropped.

(Location- Greyrock City Pokémon Centre)

"You see, I found a way of identifying Kaisers. You know how they go for bionics and stuff? Most of them are low-classed without improvements, but they all carry a chip embedded in the back of their skull that acts as an invisible badge to show they're Kaisers and indicate their ranks. They all have sensors designed to detect them"

"So how does this help us if we can't see them?" asked Tracey

"I'll get to that soon enough. Catch!" Ebi picked something up and tossed it to Tracey

"Whoa!" Tracey caught it, "What is this?"

"It's called Ebi-Armour" answered Ebi as he took off his shirt and put one of them on. "These are high-resistant armours even better than the mesh and very light. I was intending to make them so they're sown into our clothing like the normal mesh, but I didn't get enough time, so you'll have to wear it underneath for now. Sorry for the inconvenience." He apologized, "Excuse me for a second, I gotta go get something!" he said as he pulled his regular shirt back on and walked out of the room.

"He doesn't have to apologize for anything" said Tracey, it on. As he wore it, he hopped around a bit, "Whoa, these sure are light! I wonder how resistant they are…"

"GRRRR!" Brock growled, trying to rip his apart. "Gah!" he gave up and put it down, "If I can't rip it, it has to be hard. Seeing how strong I am!"

"Are you really that strong?" asked Tracey, "I've never seen you fight"

"And I never saw you fighting either, that's what's so convenient. We're stronger than before, and since no one's seen us fight all out, no-one knows what we can do!" Brock laughed as he put his Ebi-Armour on, "Gotta hand it to Ebi! Tough as diamonds, light as air! Seeing how I'm not fast, I can finally stop worrying about dodging! The items he makes are not only really cool, but they let us concentrate on our strengths instead of our weaknesses! I'm actually starting to like the guy!"

"Of course" said Amaebi as she walked in after putting her Ebi-Armour on "Ebi always makes sure his equipment work at maximum efficiency!"

"Thanks!" Ebi stepped into the room, "By the way, take these!" he held up differently coloured three cell phones. The first one had stone colours granite and marble. The second had jungle colours, green and blue. The last one was pink with white clouds

"Hey, nice cell phones!"

"And they're yours" said Ebi as he handed the granite-coloured one to Brock, the jungle coloured to Tracey, and the white and pink one to Amaebi. "These phones are waterproof, can be used anywhere in the world, can watch and record live TV, and download music (and I highly doubt any of you got any moral issues with that bit)"

"Whoa… thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet. Turn them on!" said Ebi, and everyone did as they were told, "Important! Press MENU!" Several options came up. "Now press the MAP option!"

"Whoa!" they all looked at the screens. It looked just like the mini map on the EbiDex! It showed a perfect map of the city, and lots of blue dots everywhere. The blue dots were apparently the people, and the group were four green dots.

"You can scroll in all four directions or zoom in and out with those arrows there. Now exit by pressing END, then try MENU and the second option, DETECT!" said Ebi. When they did this, a compass rose appeared on the screen, "Okay, that's the compass rose for detecting Kaisers. It will automatically start searching and beep whenever a Kaiser is detected. Those arrows will point you in the Kaiser's direction, and blipping faster the closer you get. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied

"Now back to the main menu, and the third option, MARK." This time the image of a crosshair aimer came onto the screen. "This one's also important, and explain this more when we get outside, because our mission is a search and destroy… and violence might not be an option"

"Violence? But I'm not a fighter" said Amaebi

"That's why I made yours extra special" Ebi smiled "You see that button that looks like a skull? Point it at Brock and press it"

"Okay…" she said doing what she was told…

**FWOOSH!**

"AAAAH!" Brock screamed, diving out of the way when a massive, fiery beam shot from the cell phone and hit the wall! There was a huge gaping hole there

"Not bad. You only missed him by an inch" Ebi smiled

"YOU BASTARD!" Brock roared, as Tracey held him back, "You just tried to kill me!"

"And almost succeeded too." Ebi sighed, "You should practice some more sis, shoot at him a couple more times until you get the hang of it…"

"I get it Ebi!" Amaebi closed the phone… not wanting to get involved in her brother's feud with Brock, "But thanks for giving me a weapon. It feels great to finally not to be defenceless anymore! But what about them?" she pointed at Tracey and Brock

"We're fine with our weapons" said Brock flexed his muscles, "Along with my pokémon, I can protect myself and those around me with my matchless strength!" he reached over and grabbed a phonebook "GRRAAAH!"

**RRRIIIP!**

"AH!" Everyone gasped when Brock tore the phonebook in half!

"And with this frying pan of justice that I have concealed within my pants, I shall smite evil, bludgeon the bad, bash the Kaisers and be back in time to cook supper!" he pulled out his frying pan and struck a goofy pose. "OH YEAH!"

"…" Everyone sweatdropped and stared at Brock who still held his idiotic pose. But despite being silly, he was strong, REALLY strong.

"As for me…" Tracey turned around. A poster of a pokéball hung on that wall. "HA!" he threw a pen like a throwing knife and struck the poster right in the centre. Some small flies were buzzing around, and Tracey pulled out more pens threw them, nailing each one. He took a stance and held eight pens, one between each finger. "A quick eye and deadly precision. I can take care of myself, AND those Kaisers"

"Whoa…" Ebi and Amaebi stared at Brock and Tracey. They were amazing! "Well, I got my EbiDex, which has got weapons, transceiver phone and a Kaiser Detector, and I've got this" he held up his laser sniper rifle. "But for now, let's go outside, I've got something to show you"

"What is it?" asked Brock as they followed Ebi outside. "AH!" he yelped when someone walked into him, and Brock fell over. "OW!" his head hit the ground

Brock groaned and got up, the guy who bumped into him growled, "Watch where you're going you blind idiot!" he slapped Brock as he walked off

"What did he call me!" Brock growled. "Who does he think he is! Bumping into me, insulting me and then hitting me! I am so gonna kick his…"

Ebi spoke up, "Now activate the detectors!" Everyone watched their screens. The arrow on the compass rose was flashing like crazy. "It's picking up on something!"

Everyone turned around, and Brock growled. The arrow was pointing at someone all right, the guy who bumped into Brock! "He's a Kaiser!" Brock growled and rolled up his sleeves, "I'll show him!" he was ready to pound his lights out…

"Hey, wait!" Ebi stopped him as the guy walked off

Brock growled, "Why did you stop me! I was gonna teach him a lesson!"

"Don't start picking fights before I finish the tutorial!" said Ebi

"Then what do we do?" asked Tracey

"Take out the cell phones, MENU and MARK" he said. "Aim it at the guy!"

"Okay" Said Tracey. The crosshairs picture came up, and he aimed his phone at the Kaiser Cultist. There was one beep, but nothing else. "It didn't do anything!"

"Oh really?" asked Ebi, "Now look at the map!" When everyone did that, along with the four green dots, the hundreds of moving blue ones, there was a moving bright red one that stood out from them. "We've tagged this one, and no matter how much he runs he can't hide. Look! He's heading into an alley!"

"An alley eh?" Brock smirked, "There's no witnesses there… I'll be right back!"

"Uh… what exactly is he going to do?" asked Amaebi as Brock ran into the dark alley

"SO WHO'S THE BLIND IDIOT NOW!" Brock's voice was shouting

**SMACK! BAM! POW! SMASH!**

Everyone sweatdropped as Brock stepped out of the alley, clapping his hands and looking quite pleased with himself, "Much better. You'd be surprised how slamming a guy with a dumpster is good for what ails you. Now Ebi, you were saying?"

"Uh…" Ebi sweatdropped, "Okay… remind me NEVER to make Brock mad again" Ebi rubbed his head, "Well, basically we're going on a Kaiser hunt, and we need to remember the three T's. Track, tag, and terminate. Always tag before attacking, so even if he runs off, we won't lose him because he appears on our maps. I'll be sitting on top of the roof with THIS ready, to pinch off any of them that is causing trouble or running away" he pointed at the roof of a building, "Track, tag, and terminate"

"All right…" Everyone sighed. This was going to be a big task, and a dangerous one as well. They would be facing many Kaiser Cultists, and this was something new to them, seeking their enemies among crowds of people.

"First Ash, then Gary, and now Misty. Our team is small and broken" said Tracey, "Barely a shadow of the once proud team we used to be"

"We're not very strong, and we're far from being the best, but we will never give up." said Brock. At the same time, they all stood in a circle and held their hands out.

"We're fighting a force beyond anything this world has ever seen." Said Amaebi, "We are hopelessly outnumbered and insignificant, but we'll fight to the bitter end"

"The Kaisers are strong, far stronger than we'll ever be, but we will continue to defend the innocent. We will never give up, because we're a team. Not just a team… but like a family" said Ebi, "When we work together, nothing can stop us! We'll find this evil wherever it's hiding, and stop it! We are… the DIRE HUNTERS!"

(Location- Rainbow Reef)

Ash struggled and made it out of the whirlpool. He had to get out of this place! Just ahead was a rock sticking out of the water! Ash swam as hard as he could, and grabbed onto the rock, sighing in relief, he could rest for now…

Sky Render sat down on a rock while Aquamarine stood at the ledge, watching the battle. Sky Render saw Aquamarine smirk, "What's so funny?"

"You see, I know all the safe spots and places you should and shouldn't be, and that rock isn't one of them." Aquamarine looked at his watch "The annual Tentacool migration takes place in three… two… one…"

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OUUUUCH!" Ash was screaming. Hundreds of Tentacools swam by him, brushing against him and stinging him intentionally or unintentionally, it made no difference it was painful, and Ash had no choice but to let go

Sky Render and Aquamarine burst out laughing. Sure, this was cruel, but they couldn't help it! Aquamarine calmed down and spoke up again "He shouldn't let go of that rock. It's the only thing that's keeping him from being pulled back into the…"

"WAAAA!" Ash was pulled to the whirlpool again

Sky Render fought not to laugh long enough to ask Aquamarine "So can you tell me what the purpose of this training is?"

"Well I'm trying to get him to get rid of his anger and hate, starting with the anger part. Rainbow Reef may be a nice place, but you'd have a better chance surviving the inside of a volcano." said Aquamarine "I'm just getting Ash to blow off steam, showing him that things can be way worse. Eventually he'll stop getting mad. Eventually…" Aquamarine then pointed, "Watch closely, this is the best part"

"AAAAARGH! OW! OW! OW!" Ash was screaming. Now that he's escaped the whirlpool, a large school of the piranha fish pokémon Carvanha were biting him all over. "GET AWAY! AGH! AAAAAAAAGHHHHH!"

"That looks painful!" Sky Render laughed, feeling slightly sorry for Ash, but amused

"Yeah, I know." Said Aquamarine, "Still, I'd be more worried about the…"

"GYAAA!" Ash screamed when a bunch of hungry Sharpedoes chased him.

For the next few hours, Sky Render and Aquamarine were laughing their heads off. Sky Render sighed, "Well… that was fun, but Ash's reached the shore. The fun's over, and I'd better get going" he turned around and left

Down at the beach, Ash was panting as he finally stepped back onto land. He looked at his right arm and saw it was completely engulfed by a Sharpedo "DOWN! LET GO!" he shouted as he punched it again and again, but it didn't let go. "I SAID GET OFF!" he picked up a rock and bashed it. The Sharpedo finally let go and fell into the water. He tossed the rock aside looked all over him. Many Carvanha hanging off his body by their teeth, "This ain't no free ride! OFF!" he slapped off the piranha pokémon that were biting him. He looked back and saw there was one more hanging onto his butt by its teeth, "I SAID BEAT IT!" he slapped it off, and sighed. "Whew…" he was a bit relieved that the worst has passed, but he was extremely pissed. "GRR… that Aquamarine! This is his fault! He knocked me down there, laughing at me! He's not getting away with that! I'm gonna…"

**SPLASH!**

"WAAAA!" he screamed as a huge wave came and pulled him back into the water, back to the waiting whirlpool, Carvanhas and Sharpedoes, "AH! AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

(Location- Greyrock City, Abandoned Warehouse)

"Looks like the mission was a success" said Amaebi. They were gathered in an abandoned warehouse so as not to draw any attention, what with the ton of cultists. After beating them, they captured them and tied them up.

"How many do we have? Fifteen… twenty…" Tracey was counting them

"More coming!" Brock said as he walked in, dragging some more captured cultists.

"Forty eight!" Tracey finished counting, "Pretty good if I do say so myself!"

"But guys? What do we do with them?" asked Amaebi

"Uh…" Tracey wondered. "I haven't thought of that!"

"Loot them?" Brock suggested… helping himself to a number of their wallets…

"By the way, where's Ebi?" asked Tracey

"He's out on the rooftops… though he seemed to have left his sanity behind" Amaebi sighed, "I really worry about him whenever he picks up that gun…"

(Meanwhile)

**ZAP!**

"O YEA! I ROXOR U! TOTAL PWNAGE N00B! LOL!" Ebi shot the next Kaiser Cultist from the roof of a building. He aimed his EbiDex down at him, "Ebi Snare!" he said. From the EbiDex, some sort of cables shot down and ensnared the downed Cultist, and those cables pulled the cultist all the way up. Ebi smiled and ran to another corner of the building with his rifle when another Kaiser was detected. He shot it with his laser rifle and pulled it up with the Ebi Snare. There were a large number of captured Kaisers bound with cables. The cultists he fired on were either the ones that were in isolated spots, or causing trouble. He knew that people would panic if there was a sniper shooting down at people, so he was careful with his targets. He looked and saw another one, and picked up his rifle. He shot the cultist with stunner shots and then pulled him up with the snare. "15 cultists! WOOT!" he said triumphantly.

**SCREECH! CRASH!**

There was the sound of tires screeching, and cars crashing. Ebi looked in the distance and saw a bunch of guys standing there, and his detector was beeping, indicating those were Kaisers. Ebi sighed "Those guys, they never stop causing trouble!" he said as he tagged them and then held up his laser rifle. "Well I'll put a stop to… HUH!" Ebi gasped as he looked through the scope. Ebi panicked. He quickly hung up his rifle and ran as fast as he could, leaving his captives behind.

"GUYS!" Ebi shouted as he burst into the warehouse

"What is it?" asked Brock

"Trouble! (Wheeze) BIG! Big Beast… (Pant) Kaiser trouble…!" Ebi was gasping for air

"Slow down!" said Amaebi, "Now tell us, what's wrong?"

Ebi sighed, calming down "We've got a situation… it appears (pant) cronies and cultists aren't the only ones out there… two of them, not regular cultists, they've got Kaiser Beasts and doing major damage!"

"What?" everyone exclaimed, "Kaiser Beasts!"

"Yes…" said Ebi, "They're wreaking havoc in the city! We've got to stop them!"

(Location- Greyrock City Streets)

The streets were in chaos, and people were panicking. In the middle of the road stood four men that no one had seen before, and they were causing absolute hell.

"Titanix… FISSURE!" The Beast Tamer shouted the command to his Kaiser Beast

"TITAAAN!" The Kaiser Beast Titanix was a gigantic serpent that resembled Steelix, but its bottom jaw was really huge, it's body was long and its eyes had no colour. It dove into the ground under the mass of panicking people. With its strength, it created a huge split in the ground, tearing the earth apart…!

"Katanar, FURY SWIPES!" The second Beast Tamer shouted to his monster

"KATAN!" Katanar, which was the Kaiser Beast version of Scizor screeched as it shot forwards. Its claws gleamed in the light of the fire like the rest of its metallic body and slashed through anything that came in its way. Cars, trucks, and even an entire building had been sliced in half. Even if it were people getting cut down it wouldn't have cared. Just like the other Kaiser Beasts, its eyes had no emotion, and this vicious killing machine had no remorse.

"Heathens, you shall pay for your sins!" the first Tamer shouted, "Bow down to your rulers, and DIE!" he shouted as Titanix continued to destroy everything.

"Burn in the flames of the Kaiser Cult!" The second Tamer shouted as his Kaiser Beast, Katanar sped forwards and slashed into a fuel truck. There was a gigantic explosion as Katanar tore right through and continued its killing frenzy. "Is there not one of you with enough courage to fight us!"

"There is!" A voice shouted. The two tamers turned and saw a teen standing there with a pokéball, "GO!" he shouted, releasing them

"He isn't alone! I CHOOSE YOU!" a female trainer also joined in

"We'll fight to defend this city!" A third one joined, releasing all his pokémon

"So you all wish to die?" Asked the Katanar-controlling Tamer, "CUT!"

"KATAAA!" The bug Kaiser Beast sped forwards with its sword-like talons…

**-CLASH-**

"AH!" The three trainers gasped, as in an instant it was over. Their pokémon fell to the ground, defeated by the Kaiser Beast…

"Now Katanar! FINISH THEM OFF WITH SLASH!"

"DOUBLE EDGE!" a voice shouted. Katanar turned its head just in time to see…

**CRASH!**

Katanar screeched as an Onix came and crashed into him, sending him flying.

"Huh?" the three trainers who stood up to the Kaisers turned and saw their saviours

"Looks like we arrived in a nick of time" said Brock as he held his frying pan, "RUN!" he shouted at them. They did as they were told and retreated.

"Those Kaiser Beasts sure did a number on the city!" said Tracey, also ready to fight

"That's why we won't let them get away with this!" Amaebi held her cell phone

"I'll see to it myself!" Ebi's laser rifle was slung across his back and his arms crossed

"So you wish to challenge us?" asked the first tamer

"Yeah, that's right!" said Brock, "PREPARE YOURSELVES KAISERS!"

(Location- Shield Island)

Shield island was one of the smaller islands in Sapphire Bay, and there wasn't much there. It was shaped roughly like a knight's shield, but that was it. Ash was face flat in the sand on some beach. He wasn't moving, or breathing for that matter. There were several seagull pokémon Wingull gathered around him, pecking at him. One of the seagull pokémon landed on his head and started pulling his hair. Suddenly, his body twitched a little. He woke up and raised his head as the Wingulls flew away, "PWUAGH!" he spat the sand out of his mouth, "Yech…" he sat on his knees, looking around, "Am I… on land?" he asked himself, feeling the ground, and looking around him. He was on a beach… he was back on dry land!

"YES!" He cheered as he jumped around. He didn't feel angry or spiteful towards Aquamarine, the one who did this to him, but rather happy instead. "Whew… that was a good rest. It was cold and damp, but I couldn't remember a better sleep" he said as he stretched a bit. He felt a bit sore and tired, but otherwise fine.

Ash stepped off the beach and further inland. The place was a rainforest type of place, and rather nice. After walking for about an hour, his clothes dried up and he pretty much explored this whole place. It was an island, and deserted by the looks of it. Ash sighed as he picked up some sticks and rubbed some rocks together. It was rather cold, and he decided that he'd crash for the night…

**WHOOSH!**

"WA!" Ash exclaimed. What seemed to be a low-flying airplane shot just a few metres over him. The air knocked him over, and blew out his fire. Ash gasped as he looked at it. The aircraft looked extremely advanced. The engines were silent, which is why he hadn't heard it coming, and it was SO fast! "That thing's too advanced to be a military weapon…! What is it?"

The black aircraft turned so the cockpit faced him. It then climbed up into the air so it was high above him. A door opened up on the side, and a black figure stepped up. Ash could see it was human. The man dressed in black robes jumped out, rolling through the air, and landing neatly on his feet. The man turned to him.

"Huh?" Ash looked up and saw this strange man. He seemed pretty old. He had a white beard. There was a crown on his head that covered his eyes. In his hand, he held a beautifully made handcrafted staff. His robes had many symbols, which also looked quite similar to the hieroglyphics in the Kaiser Temple. Ash finally spoke up, "Who are you?" This old man did not answer his question. He simply aimed his staff at Ash. "UGH!" Ash exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

"No one may address me without bowing first" the old man spoke

"GRR… AGH!" Ash got up, panting, "Who… or WHAT are you!"

"To a little wretch like you, it is master" he spoke coldly, "I am the Master of the Kaiser Cult… the Kaiser Tyrant, and I have come to destroy you!"

(Location- Greyrock City)

"Attack, Katanar!" Shouted the second tamer, and Katanar darted forwards to attack

**CLASH!**

"Scyther!" the green bug pokémon growled. Tracey was quick to call Scyther out, and Scyther had deflected Katanar's slash attack with his own.

"Katan?" Katanar stared at the puny pokémon. It was about two feet shorter than him, and its exoskeleton was soft and weak compared to it! Katanar would show this puny pokémon version of itself that IT was the superior one.

"So this is gonna be Human and Pokémon vs. Kaiser Cultist and Beast. Nature vs. Kaiser in a full-fledged rupture battle!" said Brock, "In that case, I'll only use Onix!"

"Great idea!" said Tracey, "Then it'll be just me and Scyther!" he turned to his friends, "Ebi! Amaebi, stand back, this is our fight!"

Ebi and Amaebi both knew how these guys felt about wanting to fight, so they respected their wishes. They stood back. This battle was going to be intense…

"Do you think they can win this?" asked Amaebi, concerned

"I'm not sure" answered Ebi. "I don't know exactly how strong are Brock and Tracey, and I know even less about those Kaisers they're fighting."

"But will they stand a chance" she asked, looking at those monstrous Kaiser Beasts

"I don't know…" Ebi sighed sadly, "Just like the battle of Marble City, but even though I am still here, unless I fight, I can do nothing"

"Even if a weakling like you fought, you would still do nothing!" a voice spoke up

"What!" Ebi growled and turned around, "You take that ba-AAAAH!" he screamed.

"What is it Ebi?" Amaebi turned around and saw him too, "EEEEEEK!"

"Ah… the terrified screams of a human, my favourite. What a wonderful greeting. At least you know some manners." Green Kaiser smiled as he pulled out two swords.

"GRR…" Ebi and Amaebi growled. They both stood back and didn't take their eyes off KN-03 Green Kaiser for a second.

Green Kaiser was dressed a bit different than usual. Instead of his usual green tunic, he was wearing a breastplate and gauntlets coloured green. His 'Robin Hood' hat was replaced with a golden war crown. From his neck like a pendant was a green and amber pokéball designed with symbols of leaves and forests, and inside that pokéball was his fierce Kaiser Beast. He didn't have his broadsword today. Instead, in each hand he held a Bastard Sword (VERY big and heavy medieval swords) and Green Kaiser had one in each hand! Was he trying to provoke them with his strength?

Green Kaiser smiled. He could see the looks in their faces, and he decided to show off a little. He lifted his swords and twirled them skilfully, showing them many impressive techniques. He then whirled around and swung his swords at a nearby car. Up, down, left, right, and then he pulled them back. The vehicle fell into eight clean-cut pieces. He then turned to them and smiled evilly

Ebi and Amaebi jumped back. Amaebi took out her cell phone and aimed it at Green Kaiser. "Ebi sword…!" Ebi spoke, calling up beam sabre from this EbiDex

"Oh, you wish to fight me then? How nice of you to give up your lives so I could have some fun!" said Green Kaiser as he took a fighting stance, "I, Lord KN-03 Green Kaiser, Knight of the Kaiser Cult accept your challenge!" he stood facing them, "_T'is the day of reckoning. Repent on thy sins and perish by mine blade!_" He growled, lifting the two swords, "_HAVE AT THEE VILE SWINE!_"

_This is it. This is the ultimate decisive battle that could determine the fate of Greyrock City. Brock, Tracey, Ebi and Amaebi are fighting powerful Kaiser Beasts as well as the mighty Kaiser Knight, Green Kaiser, and Ash is face to face with the Master of the Cult, the Kaiser Tyrant! Will our friends survive this battle? Will Misty find Ash? Can the 'Dire Hunters' stand up to the might the Kaisers long enough to be reunited once more? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	21. The Battle of Greyrock City

Chapter 21- The Battle of Greyrock City

_The newly made team, the Dire Hunters is little more than a group of kids. There's no point in lying about our strengths. It was always Ash doing the fighting, and we barely stay conscious long enough to finish the battle. We're not a team of hardened warriors or heroes, but just four friends barely hanging on together. Now we find ourselves in our first real battle as the hunters, face-to-face with one of the strongest fighters in the world, Green Kaiser, and we are at our weakest. It is times like these that I ask myself: will we live long enough to regret this decision?_

_-Ebi_

(Location- Greyrock City)

"TITANIX ATTACK!" The Tamer shouted, and his gigantic Kaiser Beast lunged forward

"ONIX! USE DIG!" Brock shouted. Onix dove into the ground as he jumped to the side, missing the attack from Titanix. As Onix emerged from the ground, Brock shouted then next command, "ROCK THROW! NOW!"

"GRROOO!" Onix roared as it swung its tail, throwing large chunks of rock

"Stand your ground Titanix! Show no weakness!" said the tamer. Titanix stood still as the rocks slammed into its metallic body. The rocks that hit the Kaiser Beast broke, and the Tamer simply dodged the ones aimed at him. He ran forwards and brandished a battleaxe, "HA!" he swung it at Brock

**CRACK!**

"AH!" Brock screamed, barely missing the swing as it hit the ground, cracking the pavement. Brock growled, he could feel the air from that swing, this large cultist was strong… there was no doubt about it, he had some mechanical parts built into those arms! Brock had to be ready… for he and Onix were in for a tough fight.

In the meantime, Scyther was going head-to-head with the Kaiser Beast Katanar. Katanar darted towards Scyther with his razor sharp blades, and Scyther deflected them and swung his own. The pokémon and the Kaiser Beast clashed as they swung and deflected each other's blades.

**BLAM! BLAM!**

"WAAA!" Tracey dove for cover behind some debris. The Kaiser Tamer he was facing was armed with a pair of plasma pistols and shooting at him

"Keep running you coward!" The Kaiser Tamer laughed as he ran forwards and jumped on top of the pile of rubble and aimed down, but didn't see Tracey!

"RIGHT HERE!" Tracey shouted as he appeared from behind. The Tamer turned around just in time to see a fist flying at his face! The Tamer stumbled back and slid down the pile, hitting the ground. "It's over Kaiser!" Tracey stood at the top, ready to deliver the final blow when he saw the tamer sit upright and point both his guns to him. "WHOA!" he dove down before the Kaiser pulled the triggers. Tracey growled as he ducked for cover. This Kaiser was no stronger than a regular man, but those weapons made him dangerous. Each shot left a crater in the concrete and melted metal! A direct hit from those plasma pistols could be fatal! However… Brock and Tracey had it easy compared to what Ebi and his sister was going through… The two siblings were facing by far the most dangerous opponent here!

"RHAAAA!" Green Kaiser roared

**CRACK!**

Ebi and Amaebi barely jumped out of the way when the Bastard sword came swinging down at them. The ground was split under the strength of the blow.

"Heh…" Green Kaiser smiled, "HAAA!" He swung his left sword at Ebi, and Ebi ducked. Green Kaiser swung his right sword, and Ebi moved back, his plasma sword ready. Even though he himself had a weapon, he could not hope to defend against Green Kaiser's attacks, and could only dodge!

"HA!" Ebi jumped forwards and struck his plasma blade straight into Green Kaiser's heart. "Take that!" Ebi looked up. To his surprise, Green Kaiser was smiling!

**BAM!**

"AGH!" Ebi stumbled back when Green Kaiser head-butted him

"I felt a little sting right here" Green Kaiser pointed to the tiny hole in his chest. The Ebi sword did nothing against this immortal Kaiser Knight! Ebi growled. That hit was intended to end the fight immediately, yet Green Kaiser was completely unharmed!

"YOU WANNA FIGHT ME?" Brock roared as he lunged forward, his fist connected with the large cultist's face and knocking him over. The cultist growled as he got up, clutching the one-handed battleaxe… while Brock raised his fists in a boxing stance, circling around his opponent from a safe distance…

"RHAAAA!" The large cultist roared, stepping forward and swinging the battle axe. Brock quickly moved back, as the weapon chopped right through a cement lamppost. Again he turned to Brock and swung the weapon down on him…!

**CLANG!**

"Ha-HA!" Brock laughed in a triumphant tone, as he clutched his own frying pan, having blocked the Cultist's axe! "HYA!" He shouted, pushing hard against the large cultist's arms and forcing him back. The Cultist quickly straightened up, and the two started swinging at each other, deflecting the other's weapon with their own…

"Filthy savage… why do you seek to disrupt our noble crusade!" The cultist growled as the two were locked in a standstill, their weapons pushing against each other's…

"Do I even need to answer that? I'm all for respecting other people's religious beliefs, but DAMN, MAN! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING CRAZY!" Brock shouted… pushing with all his might… "RHAAAA!" with all his strength, he sent the battle axe flying out of his opponent's hands!

"BIG MISTAKE, HEATHEN!" the Cultist roared, his fist slamming across Brock's face, knocking him back while the frying pan fell out of his hands. Brock straightened up, and the two of them glared at each other and growled. The Cultist stood in a military hand to hand style while Brock retook the boxing stance…

Onix and Titanix were slamming their heads into each other's. This was painful for both of them, but it was clear that Titanix was the one winning. It was bigger, stronger and its metal body made it much harder as well. Onix growled as it jabbed its head again, but this time Titanix moved to the side, missing Onix. It opened its mouth and bit hard into the middle section of the stone serpent's body. Onix screamed out loud. It could not move, and it was in pain.

"ONIX!" Brock screamed. His pokémon was losing to the Kaiser Beast!

"You should worry more about yourself than your pokémon!" The Tamer took Brock by surprise when he slipped behind him and grabbed him by the neck!

"AH!" Brock exclaimed, "GRR…! Let… GO!" he struggled, but he couldn't breathe. This Kaiser was trying to strangle him! No… he wasn't just trying to strangle him, he was going to completely break his neck! "GRRR!" Brock growled, "RHAAAA!" he screamed, and with all his strength, he bit the cultist's arm! The cultist screamed and let go of Brock, clutching his arm while the Gym Leader stood back. The two of them growled at each other… neither would back down…!

"RHAAA!" The two of them charged towards one another, Brock against the large cultist, both disarmed, both fighting with their bare hands. Their hands were locked in a fierce mercy fight, and they were both equal. Neither of them was about to give up. "HA!" The Kaiser Tamer head butted Brock, taking him by surprise. As he did, he tightened his grip on Brock's hands and pushed them back. Brock screamed. His fingers were about to break! He had to do something, but what! Suddenly Brock got an idea, "TAKE THIS!" He kicked with his knee, slamming the Tamer right in the groin. The tamer's eyes opened wide as he fell to his knees, gasping for air. "Ha-ha-ha! When fighting the Brock, always remember, I fight dirty!" He glanced to the side and saw his frying pan, and picked it up "HEEEEE-YAAA!" The cultist gave one last look up at Brock, only to see the frying pan come down at him…

**CLANG!**

"Ugn…" The Kaiser Cultist lay face flat on the floor… he was defeated.

"YES! VICTORY GOES TO BROCK!" Brock cheered, twirling the pan between his fingers and sheathing it (or in his case, stuffing it down his pants… he really needs a holster or something) and giving a thumbs-up. Quickly glancing left and right, he started looting the Beast Tamer, from the contents of his pockets, to that nice pocket watch with the gold chain. He then turned his attention to the battle, "Onix! SLAM!"

Onix growled. It struggled, but it could move. It turned its head around and slammed it into the side of Titanix's head with its horn, again and again, it was becoming unbearable for Titanix! Onix pulled his head back, for one powerful slam "GROO!" Onix had hit with his full strength, and Titanix screamed in pain and let go. Titanix growled, and Brock shouted the next command, "Use bide right now!"

"TIIITAAANNN!" Titanix roared and attacked Onix with its full strength. It coiled around Onix, crushing the pokémon with its size, and biting hard into Onix, covering the rock snake with large cracks. Titanix didn't realize what happened until it was too late. It was the Bide attack!

_BIDE! When executed, a pokémon will absorb the damage it takes from its opponents for several rounds, storing energy from each hit, and unleashing it all at once, dealing twice the damage it received!_

Onix's eyes were glowing as his broke out of Titanix's grip. "GROOOOONIIIIIIX!

**CRASH!**

Titanix was slammed with a blow so hard, it body was smashed to pieces. The pieces fell and hit the ground one by one, looking more like massive steel boulders than anything else. The last piece to hit the ground was the head, which crumbled to a million pieces. Onix roared triumphantly, it had defeated Titanix!

"Way to go Onix!" Brock cheered and hugged his pokémon. "You've had a tough battle, return!" he called back his pokémon. "I wonder how Tracey's doing… WA!" Scyther and Katanar took their fight to him. They were extremely fierce and Brock started running before he got caught in between them.

Tracey made a mad dash as the Tamer was shooting at him with both plasma pistols. The walls were covered with holes. Tracey pulled out a couple of pens as he ran "YA!" he threw them, but he had to dive for cover before he could aim properly and missed. He took cover behind a wrecked car "Geez!" he crouched as the tamer stopped shooting. Tracey growled. This Tamer wasn't running out of ammo, and only stopped shooting when Tracey hid. If only he could get one clear shot without being fired at… but that opportunity just wasn't coming up!

"WHAAA!" Brock ran. The fight between Scyther and Katanar was extremely violent, and Brock was trying to get away, yet wherever he turned, the fight seemed to be following him. He wasn't looking where he was going… "OOF!" he ran into the tamer!

"NOW!" Rather than question this random turn of events, Tracey took this chance and leapt out from behind the car, "HA!" he threw them at the distracted tamer

**THUNK!**

"UGH!" The Tamer's eyes opened wide as he dropped his guns. Looking down, he could see them sticking out of his chest. Gasping for air, he collapsed to the ground

"Success!" Tracey cheered. Those pens had nailed special vital points, and even if the cultist was still conscious, he had by no means enough strength to move. Tracey then turned his attention to Scyther

**CLANG!**

"SCYYY!" Scyther's blade hit Katanar on the chest, but nothing happened. Just like all the other times he had successfully struck, it was useless. His scythe talons just bounced right off the Kaiser Beast's solid metal exoskeleton.

"TANAR!" the metallic insect Kaiser Beast swung the right blade and cut Scyther. Scyther groaned in pain, as he backed off, and Katanar swung again. Though they were the same speed, Katanar was far stronger and armoured. As Scyther fell to his knees, Katanar raised its right blade, ready to behead the pokémon…

"NO!" Tracey shouted and threw the pens, but they harmlessly bounced off Katanar's back. The Kaiser Beast turned around and looked at him, "Leave him alone!"

"Katanar…" the Kaiser Beast growled and turned around to face Tracey.

"I said…" Tracey took up a fighting stance, "Leave him alone"

Katanar growled. This human annoyed him, and whoever annoyed Katanar had a death wish. "KATA!" Katanar sprung upwards and swung at Tracey.

"GRR!" Tracey evaded the first slash, but the next hit across the chest! "AGH!"

Katanar approached Tracey. No one told it what to do, not even its tamer! The only ones it would fully obey are the Kaiser Knights… for even Katanar knew better than to defy their rule. To everyone else, it was a wild killing machine, and anyone who challenged it would soon be dead. Katanar's attention was focused on Tracey so much it didn't notice the glint in Scyther's eyes right behind.

"SCYYYTHE!" Scyther sprung upwards!

"Ka?" Katanar turned and saw Scyther coming, before Katanar could react…!

**CLASH!**

"KATA…" Katanar gasped in disbelief. It stood there, its arms were no more. They were shorn right off by Scyther's slash. They weren't the only thing that had been cut off. "Ka… ta… nar…" Katanar gave one final sigh before its head fell off, and there was a clank of metal as it hit the ground. The Kaiser Beast Katanar was defeated!

"Whew…" Tracey sighed before turning to Brock, "Looks like…"

"We won…" Brock sighed as he turned to Tracey.

Their tired looks changed to bright smiles. "YES!" They jumped and high-fived each other, "WE DID IT!" They had won their first rupture battle!

"Scy…" Scyther on his knees, resting his blades on the ground and panting for air

"You did a great job Scyther" said Tracey as he held up his pokéball, "Return!"

"Hey Tracey, you okay?" asked Brock

"Huh?"

"I mean, you WERE slashed on the shoulder by a Kaiser Beast"

"Oh yeah! That!" Tracey remembered and pulled up his shirt, revealing the Ebi-Armour "These things work really well!" He said as he it go, "Well, that was a good warm-up, now for the real battle!"

"Right!" said Brock as they rushed towards the battle against Green Kaiser.

Green Kaiser swung his blade, and Ebi called up the shield to block it. The two were locked in fierce combat.

"EBI LASER!" Ebi shot the beam! It flew and hit the corner of Green Kaiser's face. Though capable of penetrating metal, it did no damage to Green Kaiser!

"YA!" Green Kaiser swung his massive blade…

"UGH!" Ebi exclaimed as the blade slammed into his stomach, lifting him right off the ground and send him flying back!

"EBI!" Amaebi screamed, but Ebi stood up

"Ugh… I'm fine… I didn't get cut by the blade" Ebi clenched his teeth, clutching his stomach… struggling not to throw up. His shirt was cut, and the armour concealed inside could clearly be seen… he was in tremendous pain… even though he hadn't been cut. From that hit, he felt his ribs crack…

"Your armour may be strong, but your body is weak." Said Green Kaiser, "If I hit you at full strength, the shock will crush your fragile skeleton" he smiled "ENGUARD!"

**PING!**

A bullet flew out of nowhere and struck Green Kaiser on the side of the head, taking him by surprise. The bullet bounced off, and his swords missed Ebi. "What was that!" He exclaimed as he looked down and was surprised to see it was… a pen?

"I think you've done enough damage for today" Tracey crossed his arms. Green Kaiser growled as he turned to face him…

**CLANG!**

Green Kaiser stumbled when something hit him on the back of the head. "I'm the one allowed to fight with Ebi! Go find your own punching bag, freak!" Brock said,

"You're here? Then what happened to…" Green Kaiser looked and saw the defeated tamers and destroyed Kaiser Beasts. "Ah, I see. My vassals have failed. No matter… they were useless anyhow" He looked at his challengers, Brock, Tracey, Amaebi and Ebi. "Four humans… four victims… you, all of you" he drew his swords, "Your lives end here. RAAAAAGH!" he charged forwards with his two swords

"WHOA!" Tracey yelped and moved back, missing a swing that would cut him in half. Green Kaiser swung several more times, and Tracey did the best he could to avoid them all. "AGH!" Green Kaiser did something he didn't expect. He kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying back. That was when he turned to Brock

"Gah!" Brock gasped when Green Kaiser swung his sword down at him. Quickly, Brock raised his two hands and caught the blade between his palms. Brock growled, but he wouldn't let Green Kaiser use the sword! There was also something he wasn't counting on, "Oh… CR-!" he gasped when Green Kaiser raised the other sword…!

"EBI SWORD!" Ebi shouted and darted forwards with his blade ready. Green Kaiser kicked Brock away and freed his sword from Brock's grip. He held as he held the two bastard swords in the 'X' position and shielded himself from Ebi's attack.

"HAIYAA!" Green Kaiser spun around swung with his full strength

"EBI SHIELD!"

**CLASH!**

Green Kaiser's blades bounced right off, and Ebi made a face "You're strong, but nowhere near strong enough to break the Ebi shield!" he laughed

"Maybe, but who says I have to break it?" Green Kaiser smiled and lifted it up

"WHOA! Hey! What are you doing! AH! AGH! STOP IT!" Ebi screamed. Green Kaiser was bouncing the orb with his legs like a ball with Ebi in the inside. Green Kaiser then kicked it up and jumped up, spiking with the full force. "AAAAH!"

**CRASH!**

"That makes one" Green Kaiser smirked after he sent Ebi flying and crashing a good distance away. He turned to Amaebi and held up his swords, "And now for you"

"Stay back, or else!" she said and held up her cell phone. Green Kaiser looked at her strangely for a second, and then burst out laughing. "Hey! I'm serious!"

"About what?" he asked, "Exactly what is that thing supposed to do?"

"THIS!" she shouted, pressing the button that resembled a skull…

**FWOOSH!**

"AAAARGH!" The powerful fiery beam from Amaebi's cell phone sent Green Kaiser flying. Green Kaiser was on the ground, and he wasn't moving

"Whoa…" Amaebi's eyes were wide open "I never knew it was THAT powerful!"

"So did we win?" asked Brock as he and Tracey stepped up

Ebi rushed back into the battlefield. "Far from it! Let me take a look! EbiDex Scan!"

_EBIDEX SCANNER: KN-03 Green Kaiser_

_WEAPONS: 2x Bastard Sword_

_CLASS: Kaiser Knight, Kaiser Beast Tamer_

_RANK: Rank S_

"Be careful guys…" Ebi said as more numbers streamed across the screen, "His power is over the roof, far beyond any of us! One slip and he'll kill us all!"

"GRRR…" Green Kaiser growled, slapping out the flames on his cape. He then looked at it and gasped "My cape…" he said in shock, seeing it was burn and torn all over. It was little more than a green rag now. "This cape… is a holy relic that has been with me for centuries…" he snarled, "To desecrate a work of art more valuable than your lives… the punishment of death is too good for you" he sheathed his swords

Everyone backed off, scared. "He's not going to…"

"The time of purification is at hand. The city and its entire people will be slaughtered, starting with you…" Hanging from his neck was an emerald-green pokéball decorated with many designs, and a symbol of a leaf. He reached up for that ball… "KAISER BEAST SNAPDRAGUSAUR! I CHOOSE YOU!" he shouted, throwing it

The ball opened in mid-air, and a huge dusty cloud was released. It took a moment for everyone to realize that it was pollen. The wind blew the pollen cloud away, and the Kaiser Beast in the centre of the cloud was revealed.

"Ah…" they backed off, terrified.

Standing on four legs, the massive creature's scaly hide had a bluish-green colour. It towered thirty feet above them, and its head looked big enough to be able to swallow them all. The beast resembled a Venusaur. Its back was plated with some sort of dark green armour, which on closer look were leaves. The flower wasn't on its back. Instead, the stem ran up to the back of the monster's head, and seems to have fused with it. Around its head, large petals opened up, making it look even bigger. Its jaws were wide and resembled the mouth of a Venus flytrap.

"SAAAAUUUUR!" it roared.

Everyone was trembling. The monster that towered over them, and could very well be their doom. It was the grass-poison elemental Kaiser Beast, Snapdragusaur.

"Snapdragusaur, teach them to fear you! GROWL ATTACK!" Green Kaiser shouted

"SAAUR!" Snapdragusaur roared. The growl attack was a fairly basic move, but from a Kaiser Beast, it was a terrifying roar that shook the very earth.

"Excellent work!" said Green Kaiser and turned to the group "The mighty Kaiser Beasts that the warriors hold are the true embodiment of power! It has been too long since Snapdragusaur fought last, and you shall be the perfect victims!" he laughed, "Snapdragusaur! Make sure they can't escape! Stun Spores!"

"SNRRR…" Snapdragusaur growled, "AAAUR!" it roared. From its mouth, it sprayed a cyclone of yellow pollen at the group.

"EBI FLAME!" Ebi shouted, incinerating the pollen that came towards him. Amaebi and Brock rushed behind him, but Tracey, who was closest to the beast was too late.

"AAAGH!" he fell to the ground, "I… CAN'T MOVE! HELP!"

"Grab him, Brock!" Ebi shouted when he burned away all the stun spores

"I got ya!" Brock dove and picked up the paralysed Tracey and pulled him to safety behind Ebi, "He's stunned! What do we do!"

"EBI SHIELD!" Ebi shouted when Snapdragusaur launched a razor leaf attack. Hundreds of thousands of leaves flew towards them like knives. They bounced off the shield, but it was evident how dangerous was the attack. "Brock! You've got water in your bag, right? Pour it on him! Wash off the stun spores!"

"All right!" said Brock. Quickly he pulled out a bottle of water and splashed Tracey

"Ungh…" Tracey got up. His skin was still tingling and those spores made him itch badly, but he was fine. "GRR… that Kaiser Beast!" he growled, "Why I oughta…"

"Don't try anything stupid!" said Ebi, "Hurry! Follow me!" he stopped the shield and ran. The rest of them followed as they rushed into an alley

"How are we going to fight something that THAT!" asked Amaebi

"That thing can't even be considered a pokémon, it's a monster!" said Brock, "And worse than that monster, there's Green Kaiser to worry about! What do we do!"

"Let's take a look, shall we?" he looked outside the alley, "EbiDex scan!"

_EBIDEX SCANNER: Snapdragusaur_

_ELEMENT:Grass/Poison_

_ATTACKS: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Growth, Synthesis, Solarbeam_

_Level: 94_

_HP: 27053_

_Attack: 1782_

_Defence: 1302_

_Speed: 211_

_Special: 2043_

_INFO: Kaiser Beast Snapdragusaur is an unnaturally evolved form of Venusaur, forcibly evolved through countless experiments and modifications. The flower has fused with its head and become part of the creature therefore giving it more elemental control and a staggering amount of HP. Beware its toxic bite, as its venom is extremely lethal to living beings. Its poison is so potent, that even one millilitre is powerful enough to kill a grown man approximately 300 times over. _

"It's a grass/poison type. Though it has two strengths, it also has two weaknesses!" said Ebi, "The grass elemental is weak against fire, ice, poison, flying and bug while the Poison elemental is weak against ground, psychic and bug. Like I said, while it has attacks from both Grass and poison, it has the weaknesses of both!"

"But will simply strategizing elements be enough to beat this monster?"

"It's a long shot, but it's our only hope" said Ebi, a glint in his eye, "We can't possibly hope to match it in a game of power. Attack as much as you can with the elements it's weak against and we'll slowly chisel its HP to zero!" said Ebi, "We'll show the cult what the Dire Hunters are made of!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered. They all ran out of hiding to face Snapdragusaur.

"Let's see, elementals…" Brock thought about it for a moment, "I know! Pineco! Crobat!" he grabbed the pokéballs "I choose you!" he released the Bug/Steel pokémon and Flying/Poison pokémon flapped overhead

"Okay, an element that could beat grass is bug! Venonat!" said Tracey, picking up the ball "And Scyther's also a bug type and has a flying-type attack!" he said, almost reaching for the ball, but remembered "Ah! No! I forgot he's hurt!"

"It's okay! Release him and I'll heal him!" said Ebi

"Fine!" said Tracey, "Venonat! Scyther! GO!" the bug/poison pokémon was fine, but Scyther was exhausted…

"Allow me!" Ebi smirked, picking up numerous vials and splashed Scyther with the contents "Max potions and Ethers! Scyther's ready to fight!" Scyther took a stance in confirmation, fully healed and ready for battle. "Okay!" said Ebi as they all stood in front of Snapdragusaur, "Let's go!"

They all charged towards the Kaiser Beast, and the fastest ones were the first to reach it, "YAAAAH!" Tracey ran ahead of the group, with Scyther and Venonat at his side, "Scyther! Cover me and Venonat as we get up close!"

"Scy!" Scyther called as it zoomed forwards

"VENO!" Venonat hopped towards the Kaiser Beast

"Don't let them attack you! Use Razor leaf!" shouted Green Kaiser

"DRAGUUU!" Snapdragusaur roared. From around its head, it fired a wave of razor sharp leaves at the attackers

"SWORDS DANCE!" Tracey shouted. Scyther roared as it spun around, increasing its attack power, while slicing to apart the leaves! "Great job Scyther! My turn now! HA! YA!" Tracey jumped into the air, throwing eight pens with all his strength, and embedding them into Snapdragusaur's thick hide. Though they did no harm, Venonat hopped on them like steps and reached the face, "VENONAT! USE LEECH LIFE! SCYTHER! USE WING ATTACK!" Venonat and Scyther attacked the right side of Snapdragusaur's face.

"STOP THAT!" Green Kaiser roared and charged forwards with his swords

"Oh no you don't!" said Brock as he ran along with Pineco and Crobat. "We have to get there fast! Crobat, fly us in!" he grabbed Pineco and held him under his arm as Crobat started flapping its wings and flying faster. "LET'S GO!" Brock jumped and grabbed onto Crobat and hung onto him, holding Pineco "YAAAA!" Brock shouted as he let go of Crobat and went sailing through the air, feet first…

**SMACK!**

"AH!" Green Kaiser exclaimed as Brock kicked him and knocked him back

Brock spun towards Snapdragusaur and threw Pineco, "PIN MISSLE!"

"PINECO!" Pineco spun rapidly and fired needles at Snapdragusaur

"EBI FREEZE!" Ebi shouted, hitting the Kaiser Beast with a blast ice

"Take this!" Amaebi pressed the buttons on the cell phone and fired the fiery beam! The round of attacks ended, but there were only a few marks. Snapdragusaur turned its head and growled at them. "I don't believe it! There was no effect!"

"So it's really this bad…! The Kaiser Beast is so huge, our attacks are little more than insect bites! WATCH OUT!" Ebi yelled and jumped to the side, pulling Amaebi

"SAAAUR!" Snapdragusaur roared, launching another stun spore attack

Everyone got out of the way, but Brock wasn't fast enough. "GRRR!" he shielded himself with his arms and stood his ground as the attack passed. "Agh!"

"BROCK!" everyone cried out

"Don't worry, I'm fine" said Brock, shaking a bit, "I'm a little numb, but I can move" he said as he turned around to face Green Kaiser "Don't worry about me! Fight the Kaiser Beast with all you got! I'll take care of him!"

"All right!" said Ebi, "Everyone! Keep fighting!"

**SMACK!**

"UGH!" Brock took a hard hit on the face. He stumbled, but straightened himself and holding his fists up in the boxing position. "Was that the best you got?"

"Hardly…" Green Kaiser spoke, walking over to him. Both his swords were sheathed and he was fighting Brock with his bare hands.

Brock growled… this was an opponent capable of taking down Super Fiends, there is no comparison between Green Kaiser and that cultist he fought earlier… however… "Ash never backed down in face of danger, no matter how strong the opponents… HA!" he punched, but Green Kaiser tilted his head and missed. Brock punched again and again, but he couldn't hit Green Kaiser. "WHY YOU!" Brock had swung his fist, but Green Kaiser caught it in his hand "AAAAH!" Green Kaiser tightened his grip on Brock's arm and was crushing it "LET GO!" he punched with all his strength, hitting Green Kaiser's face several times, but no effect. On his fourth punch, Green Kaiser caught the other fist and started crushing it as well, "AAAGH!"

**BAM!**

Green Kaiser head-butted him and let go, letting Brock fall to his knees. "It is over"

As Green Kaiser turned around and started walking away he heard something, "No… it… isn't!" he turned around and saw Brock growling, slowly getting up. Brock was sweating, and he spoke, "It isn't over, Kaiser!"

As Brock bravely stood up to Green Kaiser, the rest of the group were having major troubles with the Kaiser Beast. "EBI FLAME!" Ebi shouted as he shot fire

"TAKE THIS!" Amaebi shot the cell phone beam, hitting Snapdragusaur's face

"HYAA!" Tracey was on the creature's head and stabbed into it with both pens

"VENO!" Venonat continued draining HP with leech life

"SCYTHER-SCYTHER-SCY!" Scyther was hacking madly at the side of the giant's head

"CROO!" Crobat bit hard into the creature's hide

"PINECOOO!" Pineco spun and fired the pin missiles

"Saur…" Snapdragusaur growled and stopped walking. It stood still for a moment, and then shook Tracey, Venonat, Scyther and Crobat off.

"Nothing we're doing is working!" said Tracey, running back

"There's a way, we have to hit the weak spot!" said Ebi

"What weak spot!"

"The obvious one… the one weak spot all living beings share!"

They all turned to Snapdragusaur. It was staring at them… then they realized hit! "AH!" they exclaimed, "That's it! The eyes!"

"That's right!" said Ebi, "We attack at once in one spot! Not only do we do more damage that way, but it'll debilitate the beast!" he picked up his laser sniper rifle and aimed it carefully, straight into the pupil of the left eye, "Everybody… NOW!"

**FWOOOSH!**

All their attacks flew through the air, towards Snapdragusaur. Before it realized what was going on, it was too late.

**CRASH!**

"SAAAUUUR!" Snapdragusaur roared, stomping around madly. It finally stopped stomping and growled, its left eye was now a smoking crater on the face

"Success!" they cheered. They really damaged Snapdragusaur this time!

"No! Wait! Something's wrong!" said Ebi, and everyone stopped cheering, "Look at the position it's in! The way it's standing!" he was shaking

"What is it?" asked Tracey and Amaebi

"No… it can't be!" Ebi looked like he was about to panic, "It's the Solar Beam!"

"Snap… dra… go…" Snapdragusaur growled. It finished gathering the energy for the attack! "SAAAAAAUUUURRRR!"

"EBI SHIELD!" Ebi screamed as Tracey, Amaebi and the pokémon stood close to him. The protective sphere appeared, encasing them all as the beam drew near…

**CRRRAAAASHHH!**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed. They were slammed with such an intense force… they had never seen anything so powerful! The Ebi Shield shattered, and they were all blown away by the attack!

"I… can't… believe it…" Ebi spoke, unable to move "so… powerful…" He and Tracey were too hurt to move, while Amaebi and some of the pokémon were unconscious.

"HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!" Green Kaiser laughed triumphantly, his arms were crossed and Brock was face flat on the floor. "So how did you enjoy, the Purification Solar Beam?"

"Pure… purification… solar beam?" Tracey asked weakly

"It is over!" Laughed Green Kaiser, "We have triumphed! You lose!"

"No…!" Ebi said weakly

"Your pitiful stand has gone on long enough." Said Green Kaiser, "Defeating your blind friend was possibly the easiest victory I have ever had!"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME BLIND!" a voice shouted

"Hmm?" Green Kaiser turned around

**KASMACK!**

"AAAGH!" Green Kaiser was sent flying. He hit the wall and fell. Looking up, he saw who hit him. It was Brock!

"(Pant… pant…)" Brock was panting. He was exhausted, and his hand was bleeding. He had punched Green Kaiser so hart, his knuckle cracked.

Green Kaiser felt his face, "What!" he exclaimed. There was a dent in his head! He growled and walked up to Brock, "How dare you!" he hit him. Brock fell back, "I… have had… enough of… YOU!" he shouted, punching him several more times, "WHY-WON'T-YOU-DIE?" he was beating with his fists. As Brock fell, Green Kaiser caught him by the front of the shirt and lifted him up, "What do you say now?"

"Heh-heh-heh…" Brock laughed

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Green Kaiser shouted, hitting him

"You say you're gonna kill the entire city… and just how are you gonna do that?" Brock smiled weakly, "Even with your strength and a Kaiser Beast, what good is it when you just can't win? The power of people is greater than you think… and even if we die fighting, everyone… human… pokémon… will stand together and defeat you!"

"FOOL! Do you think a city full of insects can stop me?" asked Green Kaiser, "No… even I will not sully my hands on this trash… you'll see that I brought with me more than just two tamers" he smiled wickedly, "Outside the city, a whole army of Cultists and Kaiser Beasts are poised to strike when I give the word!" he dropped Brock, "There is no escape, and no band of civilians cannot compare to the might of a Kaiser Army! It is hopeless! You cannot stop the destruction!"

"Maybe they can't do anything to stop you, but WE CAN!" a voice shouted

"Huh?" Green Kaiser turned his head, "AAAAH!"

"CHAARBOK!" an Arbok appeared out of nowhere and bit Green Kaiser in the face!

"WHAT!" He exclaimed and hit Arbok off. He looked down and saw Brock was gone! "Hey, where did he… AH!" he gaped when something darted by and slashed him

**BAM!**

"UGH!" Green Kaiser was hit on the back of the head by something hard. He turned his head and saw it was a Wheezing! And the think that slashed him…

"It's MEEEOWTH!" Meowth struck a pose

"Meowth? Arbok? Wheezing?" Tracey asked, "That means…"

"That's right!" two familiar voices called. Everyone turned and saw them. Brock was on the ground, they were the ones who pulled him to safety.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Kaiser Cult! You seek to spread destruction across the lands…"

"Prepare yourself, we're making a stand!"

"Green Kaiser, tremble before our might!"

"There's no escape, prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Ebi and Tracey couldn't believe their eyes. What was Team Rocket doing here?

"We heard about our friends being in trouble and decided to help out!" said Jessie

"You!" James pointed at Green Kaiser, "This senseless destruction has gone long enough! You're in trouble, and we mean it!"

"Yeah!" said Meowth, extending his claws

Green Kaiser stared at them, and began laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what's so funny!"

"It's you people! That is what's so funny!" he laughed, and straightened up, "Leftovers from Team Rocket? You think you can even compete with me!"

"PIKACHUUU!"

"FREEEEE!"

"CHAAARRR!"

**CRASH!**

Thunderbolt, confusion and flamethrower, they all hit him "UGH!" Green Kaiser exclaimed, and turned around to see who shot them.

"Maybe they can't stand up to you, but how about us?" asked Richie. Next to him were his three loyal pokémon: Sparky, Happy and Zippo.

"Who are you!" Green Kaiser growled

**SLAM! WHAM! FWOOSH! CRACK!**

"GRR!" Green Kaiser was being shot in every direction by attacks!

"Threatening to destroy a whole city? You're outta your mind!" AJ stood there holding his whip, and Sandslash was next to him, ready to fight

"Don't you dare hurt my friends you monster!" said Duplica as Ditto sat next to her

"These people who bravely stood up against overwhelming odds to protect the innocent, you can't call them anything less than true heroes!" shouted Todd

Brock groaned and woke up again. Looking around, he could see everyone. Jessie, James and the old friends they encountered in their journeys! "Wha… when did they get here? How did they know we needed help?

"Allow me to answer that!" said a voice.

Brock turned around and gasped, "Gary! What… how…"

"I've been doing some light travelling, and I made some friends. The second I told them about you guys, they joined me to see you guys again!" Gary smiled, "Still, we didn't know about the trouble goin' on until now, otherwise we'd be here earlier"

"But then, who told you?" asked Brock

"I did!" AntiArctic appeared, and so did Twin Dreamer "Do your thing TeeDee!"

"Don't call me that!" Twin Dreamer snapped at him before aiming at Brock, "HEALING WAVE!" he used the healing technique, mending his wounds, He then turned and aimed it at the group as well. They all got up, healed…

"NO!" Green Kaiser screamed

"Well I'm done here. Bye for now!" Twin Dreamer teleported, leaving them

"Okay everybody! Attack NOW!" shouted Gary

"Come on Brock!" AntiArctic helped Brock up, "Green Kaiser's too strong. He beat me once before, and I got a score to settle! By the looks of it, you too!"

Brock took a moment, and then smiled, "Yeah!" he and AntiArctic high-fived and jumped down to the battlefield. Green Kaiser had the two swords ready, "LET'S GO!"

"RAAAA!" Green Kaiser charged, swinging his swords.

AntiArctic dodged the swings and pulled up the ninja-to "HAAA!"

"UGH!" Green Kaiser growled, but kept on fighting.

"HEE-YA!" Brock swung the frying pan

**BAM!**

"AH!" Green Kaiser stumbled back, feeling pain on his forehead

"Succession technique: KOGOESHINU!" AntiArctic shouted, striking his Ninja-to into Green Kaiser's arm, freezing its insides and rendering it useless! Green Kaiser fought the both of them, and was losing. Even with all his power, he could not win…!

"SAUR!" Snapdragusaur roared. It was being attacked in every direction!

"EBI FLAME!" Ebi fired the burst of flames at the Kaiser Beast's face

"Fire Spin! Thunder! Psychic!" Richie pointed, and his pokémon shot their attacks

"GRRR!" Snapdragusaur growled and was about to attack when…

**CRACK!**

"ROOAAR!" Snapdragusaur roared when AJ whipped its right eye

"That's enough outta you!" he shouted, "Sandslash! Attack!"

"Sandslash!" Sandslash darted ahead and started swiping at Snapdragusaur's body

"Shadow Ball!" Gary shouted, and Umbreon shot the ball of dark energy. "Alakazam! Use Psychic! Pikachu, Squirtle, use HydroThunder!"

"UMBREEEON!"

"ALAKAZAM!"

"PIKACHU!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

**SLAM!**

As the entire group were winning bit by bit against Snapdragusaur, Brock and AntiArctic were also winning their battle.

"RAAA! HA! YA!" Green Kaiser was going crazy. His armour was cracked, as well as his swords, and the expression on his face was one of utmost insanity. He didn't look at all like a warrior now, but a raging lunatic.

"He's totally lost it!" said AntiArctic

"He hasn't lost anything, he never had sanity to begin with!" said Brock

"Heh…" AntiArctic smirked, "For a great warrior like him to act like this… it is a sure sign that he is losing, and he knows it as well!"

"No…" Green Kaiser growled, "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

As Brock and AntiArctic were dealing with the raging Green Kaiser, the group was busy with the giant Kaiser Beast. "DRAAAA!" the Kaiser Beast roared. It began shaking its head, and some sort of pollen was coming from it

"Get away! Those are stun spores, sleep powder and poison powder!" shouted Ebi, "It's getting desperate now and attacking with everything it's got!"

"SNAPDRAGUUU!" Snapdragusaur roared. It began shooting seeds from its back that rained down from the air.

"Those are Leech Seeds! Don't let them touch us!" shouted Gary

As everyone were blasting away the seeds, some huge vines extended from Snapdragusaur. "It's Vine whip!"

"SCYTHER!" Tracey shouted

"SANDSLASH!" AJ shouted

"SLASH ATTACK!" they called at the same time. Both Scyther and Sandslash hacked away the vines before they did any real damage.

"SAUR!" Thousands of razor leaves were flying at them.

"ALAKAZAM!" Alakazam stopped the leaves with his powers

All the attacks flew at once, hitting Snapdragusaur with full strength. Snapdragusaur couldn't take it anymore and collapsed…

"We win!" they cheered

"NO!" Green Kaiser shouted, "GRRR! I'LL SHOW YOU!" he pulled out some sort of communicator, "KAISER ARMY! ATTACK!" he shouted. There was a silent pause, and nothing came. He was getting nothing but static from the communicator, "What's going on! What happened to my army!"

"I don't think you don't want to know" said a voice. Everyone turned around and gasped at who they saw entering the scene. It was Bonsai, Cleft, G.I. Jolt, Twin Dreamer and Goth! "We'd have gotten here sooner, but we were busy off an army!"

"You WHAT!" Green Kaiser exclaimed

"We beat them" Jolt crossed his arms, "Your army would've been really strong if the tactics didn't suck! With strategies like yours, its just like throwing soldiers at us!"

"They WERE throwing soldiers at us, remember? Man, those Kaiser Beasts sure are ruthless" Goth crossed his arms

"AH!" Green Kaiser was shocked when he saw Goth, "YOU!"

"Yep, it's me" said Goth, picking up his scythe "Green Kaiser, my old friend, I see you are doing well… or not. As you can clearly see, I have made some new friends"

"GRRR… the traitor… Black Kaiser…" Green Kaiser growled, gripping his swords, "I…"

"Hold it!" Brock tripped him, "Your fight's with us!"

"NO!" Green Kaiser screamed, "SNAPDRAGUSAUR! GET UP! I COMMAND YOU! DESTROY ALL OF THEM! PURIFICATION SOLAR BEAM!"

"It's doing it again!" shouted Ebi, "It's the Purification Solar Beam!"

"Purification Solar Beam? So that's its ultimate attack" said Gary, "Then I guess it's time to show OUR ultimate attack!" he looked at the group, "Ready?"

"Now for the best part. I gotta see this" Bonsai leaned back. The Super Fiends, tired from fighting off the army sat down and watched.

"SNAAAPDRAAAAGUUUU…" Snapdragusaur absorbed the sunlight and charged its strongest purification solar beam possible.

"All right everyone, this is the moment we've been preparing for!" said Gary. All the pokémon were ready, and they were going to do a UniStrike.

"AH!" AntiArctic ducked, missing the sword. Any later and his head would've been chopped off, "WHY YOU! HYOKEN!" he attacked Green Kaiser

"Can we just defeat him quick, I wanna watch this!" said Brock. He would much rather be watching the Purification Solar Beam Vs. the UniStrike than fighting a crazed Green Kaiser. Green Kaiser was especially violent for some reason.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Green Kaiser howled, "I WILL KILL THE TRAITOR!" apparently, it was the sight of Goth, the former Black Kaiser and traitor that enraged him so much "MOVE!" shouted Green Kaiser, "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH IF YOU DON'T!"

"He's gone crazy!" Brock shouted over Green Kaiser's yelling

"Even more so than before!" AntiArctic called back and growled. Green Kaiser's yelling and struggling was starting to get really annoying for both him and Brock…

"JUSTICE MUST BE SERVED! THE TRAITOR SHALL PERISH…!"

"SHUT UP!" Both Brock and AntiArctic shouted, turning to Green Kaiser…

**POW!**

"AAARGH!" Green Kaiser screamed, sent flying by the two's punch

"SAUUUURRR!" Snapdragusaur fired its most powerful attack

"UNISTRIKE!" Shouted Gary. Everyone's attacks fused together and grew in power

"GRRR! NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM KILLING…" Green Kaiser suddenly realized where he was standing. To the left was Snapdragusaur firing its attack, to the right was the group firing the UniStrike. He was right between them! "…the traitor?"

**CRASH!**

The Purification Solar Beam and the UniStrike crashed into each other at full force, and Green Kaiser who was right in between was completely vaporized. Snapdragusaur's attack was incredibly powerful, yet it was still an earthly element… and was being absorbed by UniStrike. It shrunk in size as the UniStrike grew in power. By the time Snapdragusaur realized what was happening, it was too late…

"SNAPDRAGUSAAAAUUURRRR!" Snapdragusaur roared one last time as it was consumed by the UniStrike and reduced to dust…

"Whew…" Everyone dropped to the ground and sighed. That was a really tough battle, one of the hardest they've ever faced. And they won…

"YES!" They all cheered, "WE DID IT! WE WON!"

(Location- Greyrock Mountain)

"Cheers!" Called Tracey as they were all gathered around a roaring fire.

It wasn't that long after the battle ended that the sun had set. They were gathered at the base of the mountain and celebrating their incredible victory. Though they were tired from battle, they never felt more awake.

"So that's the whole story of the Kaiser Cult?" Asked Ebi as he and the rest of the group listened closely to every word. Goth was explaining it to them in detail, on everything from the heresy of Black Kaiser to the Shadow of the Deceiver.

"Yes" Goth nodded, "Sadly, it is all true"

"Hmm…" AJ leaned back, "That's a pretty wild story. If I hadn't seen that Kaiser Beast with my own eyes, I wouldn't even consider believing it"

"I know how hard it is to accept, but the Kaiser God IS real" Said Goth "Just like in the ancient days… that wretched demon is manipulating everyone, and bringing war and destruction to us. Only this time, they're going by a different approach"

"I had wondered why all sorts of things were happening in Greyrock City, yet no one really took action… but as soon we started capturing cultists and I got a good look at those Kaiser Beast Tamers, I figured it all out" Said Ebi, "I looked into the profiles of these cultists, and many of them were working as policemen or part of city hall for years, some of them were very high-ranking too. That's why all of this was happening… they've been working on the inside… disrupting the flow of information and creating more confusion by spreading false information." He then threw a few papers in front of them, "Almost all the data on this city has been erased by hackers… or rather, destroyed by those cultists working on the inside, so legally this city wouldn't exist. There were other cultists who worked in the communications and power companies, and they had destroyed those buildings as the battle started. This way, the city has already been erased off the map, and all communications and means of calling for help have been cut. If we weren't here, Greyrock city would have been completely destroyed by now"

"You hit the nail right on the head" said Bonsai, "That's how the Cult works… large numbers of them will set themselves within a city for months to years, blending in with society while causing confusion… they work continuously, to quietly build their trap and turn the city into a prison of no escape… and then they do the deed."

"For people who know this city, it would have mysteriously disappeared… but with no official data, and nothing but memories and maybe a few photos, they can't make any real claim to the government. Greyrock maybe a big city, but it's not well known because it's so secluded. No trains running to that city, no major exports or trades with the outside, and no pokémon gym to attract travelers."

"Much of the government is already controlled by the Cult, so you know there's no claims people can make to sway them. Within the government, cultists work in strategic points, manipulating it to channel money towards weaponry, and make sure the right people are assassinated, so no one learns about the cult" said Twin Dreamer, "It's rare to find a City that is completely free from their grasp.

"So this city could just be one of many. Who knows how many other cities out there were like this one? More than that… how many of them could have been destroyed already?" Asked Brock, "We got rid of the Kaisers here before they could do any real damage… but still, there were many victims…"

Everyone sighed, and then Todd spoke up, "Hey" he said, "What happened to Ash?"

"I knew something was strange when we didn't see him fighting!" said Jessie

"I haven't seen him in ages!" said Richie, "How's he been doing?"

"And Misty!" said Duplica, "Ever since I got here, I've been waiting to see them!"

Brock, Tracey, Ebi, Amaebi and Gary sighed.

"Well you see…" Ebi explained, "Ash has become an incredible fighter and the Kaiser Cult's number 2 threat (Sky Render as usual is number 1), but anyways…" he sighed, "It took a while, but in Marble City, Ash well… he told Misty that he loved her and she told Ash that she loved him and they became boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Richie

"Ash and Misty…? A couple?" said Todd, "That's great!"

"That is so wonderful!" Duplica clasped her hands together, "So is that why they're not here? They're out there… hand-in-hand… travelling the world together…"

"Well… no" Ebi said uneasily "They're not here, and they're not together out there…" Everyone looked up at him, "They got into an argument… a really serious one. Misty was sick of these battles, she didn't want to fight anymore, but Ash hadn't had enough and would go through any means to defeat the Kaiser Cult. They fought, she said she hated him, Ash ran away to this place… and was killed in battle… WHICH apparently was not true!" He added hastily seeing their shocked expressions, "According to our good friends," he nodded at the Super Fiends, "He's out there somewhere, confused about his own feelings and hiding from us… Misty left the group without a word. I think she's left to go find him, but we haven't heard from either of them since."

"Hmm…" Everyone sat still for a few minutes, and that was when Meowth stood up "Well I've heard enough!" he said, while Ebi blinked. "The tw… Ash is out there, and so is the girl! It could be dangerous!" said Meowth.

"Meowth is right!" said Jessie and James

"I agree" said AJ, standing up, "It's really dangerous, especially if they're enemies with the single most evil force in the whole wide world!"

"I'm not sitting here on my hands while they're lost out there, whether it's the real world or their own thoughts, same thing! I'm going to look for them!" said Richie

"Ash and Misty, to love each other so much, and break it off all because of a single argument, I won't allow it!" said Duplica, "I'll not only find them, I'll reunite them!"

"So we're in agreement!" Gary stood up, "Ebi! About that Dire Hunters group?"

"Yes?" asked Ebi

"I'm joining" said Gary to a shocked Ebi. Then Richie stood up

"In that case, I'm joining as well!" said Richie

"Me too!" said Todd and Duplica

"Count me in" said AJ

"Since Team Rocket IS in shambles, I guess it wouldn't hurt to join a new team, just for a little while" said Jessie

"Agreed" said James, "We can even make them a motto!"

Meowth turned to Ebi, "In short, we're also joining!"

Ebi sat still for a minute, then sprang up to his feet, "ALL RIGHT! You're all in!" he cheered, as well as everyone else. "Great! We've gone from a rag-tag group of four to a team full of skilled and powerful fighters!"

"You have more than that" said G.I. Jolt, as the rest of the Super Fiends stood up. "Friends of Ash Ketchum are our friends as well, and you have our support"

"Perfect!" said Ebi, "We even have the Super Fiends on our side!" he turned to the group, "You know, I am finally starting to think, things are really going to turn out fine!" he said as he held out his hand and they stood in a circle "We stand up to the unjust and fight for what is right! We'll find evil no matter where it hides, and we'll put a stop to it! We're the Dire Hunters! YEAH!" Everyone followed in the cheers

(Location- Kaiser Holy Grounds, Void Tyrannis)

"(hah… hangh…)" Ash was panting heavily. He was exhausted and sweating. His face was horribly battered and his clothes were stained with his own blood. His opponent was none other than the almighty Kaiser Tyrant. "HAAAAAA!"

**BAM!**

"AAAAH!" Ash screamed as he flipped through the air and landed on the ground. When he had charged at the Kaiser Tyrant, he had raised his staff and countered with almost no effort. Ash struggled to get back to his feet, but collapsed once more

"Accept your defeat Chosen One, you have lost!" the ancient sage spoke harshly

"No…" Ash got back up, "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!"

_The battle of Greyrock City comes to a close. Green Kaiser has fallen, and the Cult has lost its hold over this city… and the two teams move on, travelling east to find their lost comrade… but while their fight is over, Ash is fighting an even harder battle… against a foe beyond anything he has faced before. Ash has done well to resist the cult so far… but could he rally overcome the ancient master of the cult? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	22. A Hero's Last Stand

Chapter 22- A Hero's Last Stand

_Chosen Ones… the individuals blessed with abilities to take them beyond any human or pokémon… always deemed as the 'Saviours' and one shall emerge every few generations… that's what everybody knows, but what they don't realize is that fewer are worthy of the title than we think… Simply being able to use the 'Power of One' isn't enough… only those who have overcome all obstacles and ascended to the highest level are worthy of this title, and that's only if you can make it past Level II… the cursed level, where everything WRONG just seems to happen. Within the last thousand years and all those chosen ones who emerged throughout that period, every single one of them had failed… Sky Render is the first to have reached that level. As for me… I've overcome most of Level II's 'Curse'… but Ash continues to struggle… his hatred against Kaiser Cult is pulling him back. The hatred has continued grow uncontrollably, and now it has taken control of him. Unless he can overcome the darkness in his heart, he will only be destroyed…_

_-Aquamarine_

(Location- Kaiser Holy Grounds, _Void Tyrannis_)

"(hah… hangh…)" Ash was panting heavily. He was exhausted and sweating. His face was horribly battered and his clothes were stained with his own blood. His opponent was none other than the almighty Kaiser Tyrant. "HAAAAAA!"

**BAM!**

"AAAAH!" Ash screamed as he was sent spinning through the air and hit the ground. The Kaiser Tyrant had effortlessly countered his attack with that staff! Ash struggled to get back to his feet, but collapsed once more

"Accept your defeat Chosen One, you have lost!" the ancient sage spoke harshly

"No…" Ash got back up, "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" he howled and attacked.

Many hours ago, back on Shield Island, Ash and the Tyrant battled. After toying with the trainer for a few minutes, the sage decided that the bright and colourful surroundings of this tropical island did not suit the battle and raised his staff and chanted an incantation, transporting both himself and Ash to this evil dimension, which had the perfect settings for a final battle.

_Void Tyrannis_ wasn't at all like Goth's 'Dim Void'… in fact, it was what inspired the Super Fiend. Unlike the Fiend's dimension, time flowed normally, and nor was this place much of a 'void'. The sky was purple with dark clouds while a thick mist mist hung over the cold metal ground, hiding twisted metal, wires, and countless skeletons, wearing rusting armour and clutching ancient and broken weapons. This place was known as a holy ground, because it was accessible only to the Tyrant himself… and those he chose to do battle with, and add their skeletons to his collection. Ash was fighting desperately, this opponent was nothing like the Kaiser Knights. This sage's power far surpassed any of them. Ash had long since called upon the Power of One to aid him in battle, but he was still no match…

"Argh…" Ash struggled to get up, but he was in pain. Blood ran down his forehead

"You are still alive?" the Tyrant looked down at Ash

"Grrr…" Ash growled, slowly rising to his feet. While his body, his head and even his heart was telling him to give up, he can't go on anymore, Ash refused to back down. The Kaiser Tyrant, the leader of the Kaiser Cult and the source of all the evil, pain and misery darkening the earth… he refused to stop! Snatching a sword from a fallen warrior's hand nearby, he charged forward "HAAAAA!"

"Kids these days…" The Kaiser Tyrant sighed as Ash charged forward with the sword. The Tyrant stepped to the side, avoiding him. "You charge in head first, neglecting to defend yourself, and not only does it always fail, it is the only thing you do!"

**CRACK!**

The Kaiser Tyrant struck him with the staff. Ash raised the sword in defence, but the Tyrant's hallowed staff easily shattered the chipped blade. What the Cult's master said just was true. Since the start of the battle, Ash's strategy remained the same, he kept grabbing a nearby weapon and charged forward, only to get beaten and then repeat the process all over again!

"RRAA!" Ash spun and shot his fist at the sage's face, but he simply caught it. He pushed Ash's arm to the side, knocking the trainer off balance, and his other hand shot forwards, grabbing him by the hair, "AGH!" he lifted Ash up by his hair,

"Those that are strong enough can fight well without strategy, and those that are weak can do just as well with it. You however, have neither." Said the Tyrant

"No strategy, eh?" Ash smirked, "THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS!" He broke out of the his grip, and grabbed the Tyrant's shoulders, "HAIYAAAAA!"

**BAM!**

"Heh…" Ash had successfully kicked the Tyrant's face with his knee. Ash then let go, dropping to the ground, "OWW!" He clutched his half-broken leg. Ash quickly hobbled some distance away, and turned around to face the tyrant, "Urgh…"

The Tyrant wasn't hurt at all. "If that is all you can do, then let me show you what I am capable of…" he raised his staff and pointed it at the ground below Ash's feet…

**BOOM!**

"WA!" Ash exclaimed as the ground underneath him exploded. Ash was thrown through the air, bracing himself as he hit the ground.

"Do you not see my power?" asked the Tyrant, raising his hands. Bits of scrap metal floated off the floor, into the air, and Ash realized that it was the Tyrant who was levitating them! The Tyrant pointed at Ash, and the debris shot at him like bullets…

"AH!" quickly, Ash snatched a shield, crouching and lifting it up. He gritted his teeth, as the shield was punctured by metal shards, but it did its job. The shield now damaged and riddled with sharp bits, Ash tossed it aside and looked up at the tyrant, "So… you're a psychic are you? Like Twin Dreamer?" asked, "Ah, that explains a lot of things" he dropped his defensive stance and shrugged, "That must be it. Feh, Deceiver… right, I knew those stories weren't true…"

"What are you saying?" the Kaiser Tyrant stared at him

"I'm just saying that there IS no Kaiser god!" Ash pointed at him, "With your idiot follower's medieval attitude, it's not that hard to figure it out why they believe this BS about a divine Kaiser! You're nothing but a run-of-the-mill psychic, using your abilities to trick people into believing your religion!" he said, and then shrugged, "Man, to think I almost believed a Kaiser God exists… that's just embarrassing"

"SILENCE!" The Kaiser Tyrant shouted, his booming voice threw Ash back

"WAH!" Ash exclaimed, tripping over

"I will not allow you to speak of our god in such a manner!" the Tyrant yelled

"And why not? You Kaisers are all liars! The keyword here is DECEIVER!" Ash straightened up, "The Kaiser Knights AS WELL as Goth saying they're thousands of years old… you think THEIR word is enough to get me to believe that outrageous story? I seen those people, the knights are completely insane, and Goth is every bit as whacked as they are! I won't hear anymore of your lies! All I care about is ridding the world of YOUR presence, and I'm gonna DO IT!" As Ash reached down to snatch yet another warrior's weapon, the Tyrant raised his staff, chanting an incantation…

**CRASH!**

"AAAAH!" Ash screamed as lightning shot down from the sky and struck him. Ash fell to his knees… "Agh…" it was stronger than ones Pikachu always shocks him with, but bearable. Ash growled and got up, "That attack wasn't psychic… that was magic…! WAAAAGH!" he exclaimed when the ancient sage pointed his staff at him and the ground blew up in a fiery explosion that threw Ash back!

"I stand at the top of the Cult, as the voice of our god! My powers have transcended to levels unparalleled to any of this world! There is no other on this earth as strong as I! Do you actually believe YOU stand a chance!"

"As a matter of fact…" Ash growled, "I REALLY DO!" his eyes flashed with the Fiery Gaze, which startled the tyrant for just a few seconds, "AN OPENING!"

**BAM!**

"There is more than just mechanical instruments below my skin" the tyrant spoke as Ash fell dazed to the ground, feeling like he ran straight into a wall. The Kaiser Tyrant had conjured a barrier! "This magic is a blessing… power that has been bestowed upon me by our divine ruler! Can you not see?" said the Kaiser Tyrant he continued talking "All around you lie the bones of all my old opponents… warriors, fighters, knights from countless millennia, of every nation, every weapon, every style of fighting… and I have crushed them all. You may be a Chosen One, but you are just a child… how can you hope to compete with one such as I?"

"GRRR…" Ash growled and got up, ignoring the pain, "GOOD FOR YOU!" Ash roared, grabbing a lance with his right arm and lifting it up, "HAAAA!" he shouted, throwing it with all his strength. The lance flew, even faster than a bullet…

"Too slow!" The Tyrant didn't even deflect it with the staff. He simply raised his left hand and caught it!

"You're looking the wrong way!" Ash shouted, catching the tyrant off guard, charging at him from a blind spot! He had thrown that lance simply to draw his attention away, even if for a moment, and leapt upward with a sword… "HAAA!"

**SMACK!**

"AGH!" Before the blade even reached the tyrant, Ash fell back. The Kaiser Tyrant didn't even have to attack, all he did was simply lift his staff up, and let Ash's face run into it. Ash jumped back to his feet, clutching the sword. "GRR… _This old fossil isn't an ordinary enemy… His strength is truly incredible… and aside from his skills, he's got more than just psychic abilities, but actual magic! Still… if I stand here, I won't get anywhere… this is the battle that counts, and I'm not backing off!_"

"I can hear your every thoughts, boy. Let me tell you now, you cannot win"

"DON'T READ MY MIND!" Ash shouted, trying to block out the Tyrant from penetrating his thoughts. Immediately reaching to the side, he grabbed another sword in his other hand. Taking a stance, wielding both swords, Ash charged at him once again. Though he didn't realize it, the Kaiser Tyrant was too powerful, and the harder he struggled, the faster he was rushing to his own defeat…

(Location- Rainbow Reef)

"Hmm…" Sky Render stood at the edge of a cliff, his arms were crossed and he was looking over the horizon. The wind was blowing "The wind… it's telling me…" he said and turned around to Aquamarine "Aquamarine… do you sense it?"

Aquamarine, who was sitting on the ground in front of a fire and roasting some fish, shrugged "Hm… yeah. Sensed something a while ago, wasn't sure though…"

"Then you know that that this is a sign." Sky Render said. Sky Render had the ability to read the wind and understand the future, while Aquamarine could do so with the waters. The wind blew again, a lot stronger than last time, "It is happening…"

"Huh?" Aquamarine got up, sensing something "What is it?"

"He is here" said Sky Render

"You mean HIM?" said Aquamarine, "No way, you've gotta be joking" he said, but he knew Sky Render wasn't the type to make jokes. "No… it just can't be…"

"But it is" said Sky Render "The Deceiver is here… the Kaiser Tyrant"

"It's just not possible!" said Aquamarine. "There's no way he'd come all the way out here. He's at his castle, sitting on his throne. He just has to be… He just has to!"

Sky Render picked up his sword "He is after someone, but if it's not me, then…"

"What? You mean Ash?" Aquamarine exclaimed, "The tyrant's here, and after Ash!"

"That's right" said Sky Render. As he ran to the edge of the cliff, he noticed Aquamarine didn't move. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"No… I don't think so" said Aquamarine

"Why not?" asked Sky Render

"I haven't forgotten the last time I faced the tyrant… I… I'd only get in the way" said Aquamarine, looking down

Sky Render smiled. He knew how he felt. Aquamarine had fought the Tyrant once before, and barely escaped with his life. The only one Aquamarine ever feared… the Kaiser Tyrant. And yet… fear wasn't the reason he didn't want to come. He was choosing to stay behind, because he felt he would only hinder Sky Render's way. But Sky Render "No."

"Huh?" Aquamarine turned to him

"The Kaiser Tyrant is inhumanly powerful… maybe even more so than me. I need all the help I can get, especially strong capable hands like yours, because to face him alone can mean certain death" Sky Render smiled

"You mean…"

"Don't put yourself down Aquamarine" said Sky Render, "You are the most gifted warrior I have ever seen. You're braver than me and have more power in those arms than I ever will. There is no doubt that one day you will surpass me." He turned to the cliff and jumped down, shouting "Come on Aquamarine, it's time! We're going into battle once more!"

"The Kaiser Tyrant… more powerful than Sky? Is that even possible? And did he just say I'm braver and have more strength than him? Did he just say that I'd SURPASS him?" he was in shock. Then he smiled, "Though he's wrong, if he has that sort of confidence in me, I'm not sitting around and let it go to waste! Wait up Sky! I'm coming too!" He got up and ran to the edge of the cliff and dove down

**SPLASH!**

Sky Render was on a raft, and could see Aquamarine catching up. "Aquamarine! Hurry! Don't bother waiting for me! Ash needs help!" he called, "The Kaiser Tyrant is the most dangerous opponent we can ever face, don't underestimate him! Until I arrive, fight with everything you have!"

"Right!" Aquamarine called as he was gliding through the water, shooting right past Sky. The wind blew, filling the sails of Sky Render's raft. "LET'S GO!"

(Location- Void Tyrannis)

"(Pant… pant…)" Ash struggled to breathe. He was bruised and bleeding heavily. Ash was on his knees, while the Kaiser Tyrant's beard wasn't even ruffled. Ash fell to his knees, "(_Too strong…_)" He thought to himself "(_He strikes with incredible strength and as little movement possible… the way he fights so flawlessly, this sort of perfection only comes from years of experience! Years? Makes that, centuries! Is he really telling the truth about being thousands of years old? No! It's not possible!_)"

"Done already?" asked the tyrant, breaking Ash's train of thoughts

"No…" Ash growled, standing up and wiping the blood and sweat off his face. The power of one flashed once more, and his energy was coming back. He had proceeded with fighting with his bare hands, grabbing those warriors' weapons was useless, they were old and broke too easily, his fists alone would do more damage… which wasn't saying much, because up to now he had yet to land a decent hit!

"Impressive" said the Kaiser Tyrant, "It is not your strength or the power of one that allows you to get back to your feet, it is your determination."

"If you think I'm impressive, then you should see Aquamarine, or better yet Sky Render. They're chosen ones too, and they can wipe the floor with you even easier!"

"Aquamarine and Sky Render… I despise all humans, but I acknowledge their power. You cannot even begin to compare yourself to either of them… you should not even be calling yourself a Chosen One for that matter" Upon hearing this, Ash immediately came charging at him, but the Tyrant hit him to the side, "Do not misunderstand. You are not truly a Chosen One until Level III, and all the other levels are nothing more than trainees. Not only are you a Level II novice, you are the weakest I have seen yet." the Kaiser Tyrant sighed, "It is over. You lose"

"GRR…" Ash growled, rising to his feet. "No… I won't…" he panted, "I won't give up… I… I…" he clenched his fist and charged, "I'LL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

**SLAM!**

"AGH…" Ash was hit on the back of the neck. He fell to the ground, unable to move

"Hmmm… a blow to that region should have killed you, so why are you alive?"

Ash tried to move, but he was completely paralysed. There was no point denying it now. Since the start, it was bound to happen, and Ash was now defeated.

"And now for the final blow…" said the Kaiser Tyrant, slowly approaching him. Ash struggled to move, but he couldn't. The Kaiser Tyrant reached him and pushed him with the staff so Ash was lying on his back and facing up. The Kaiser Tyrant raised his staff, ready to end Ash's life when… "Hm? What's this?" He stopped just short of Ash's face. Ash's eyes were open. He didn't even flinch. "You aren't afraid"

"Stop delaying! Just finish me off!" Ash shouted

The Kaiser Tyrant stared at him, "One whose spirit is unbreakable even in the face of death, eyes that shine with endless determination, tell me boy, what is your name?"

"WHAT!" Ash shouted, "I fought and defeated your cult a million times, I destroyed your Kaiser Beasts and ravaged your shrines, I am fighting you here and now, not to mention you're psychic, and you don't even know my name!"

"That is right. It is rather embarrassing…" Said the Tyrant

"FINE!" Ash shouted, "It's Ash Ketchum!"

"Ketchum?" The Kaiser Tyrant stopped, "Ketchum… how interesting…"

"What are you talking about!" Ash shouted

"Your eyes, when I looked into them, I felt as if I have seen them before, and I have." Said the Tyrant, "Ketchum… so he did have a son…"

"Either you tell me what's going on Kaiser Geezer, or shut up and kill me so I don't have to listen to your endless yapping, you goddamn dried up old goat!" Ash shouted

Fortunately for Ash, the Kaiser Tyrant wasn't listening. He had begun speaking. "Several years ago, my Cultists fought someone. It was a human, a pokémon trainer as we recall, but he was no ordinary one. He was strong. Somehow he fought off my entire army without killing a single person. This foolish individual tried to defeat the entire cult! And he nearly succeeded…"

"Huh?" Ash stopped shouting and started to listen.

"He and his pokémon fought like demons, and the damage he did can only be compared to the treason of KN-01 Black Kaiser! When my army of Cultists were defeated, I watched as the mighty Kaiser Knights and their prototype Kaiser Beasts were defeated, and he was a match for the mighty Red Kaiser! The bout between him and Red Kaiser would have gone on forever had I not called him off to fight him myself. One by one his pokémon fell, yet he refused to give up. He died with his eyes open, fearlessly welcoming death as I struck the killing blow!"

Ash stared up at the Kaiser Tyrant. What was going on? What was he saying?

"I remember him perfectly" The Kaiser Tyrant looked down at Ash. "The resemblance is uncanny. His face… his strength, his spirit, and his name… Ketchum!"

"WHAT!" Ash shouted. He realized what the Tyrant was saying. Eight years ago… the darkest day Pallet has ever seen. The body of his father was found right in the middle of Pallet. Covered with countless open wounds, the body's right arm has been severed and the fingers on the left have been removed, while the forehead had been crushed by something. Ash's mother had tried to keep him from seeing it, but she was too late… Tears were welling in Ash's eyes, and time stood still as his mind was flooded with more dark thoughts.

The Kaisers… they were the source of his misery. The death of his father, mindless Kaiser Beasts with the sole purpose of destruction, Kaisers warriors who would kill innocent people without a second thought… and these evils, it was one man who directed it all, and that man was standing next to him… "So that's what happened…" Ash spoke weakly, "You were the one… to kill him?" As the Kaiser Tyrant raised his staff to administer the killing hit, Ash spoke up, "Why is there so much evil…? Why… does it have to be like this…? Is this what the world is like? Happiness… it has all been a lie. Friendship… love… all… illusions…"

"That is enough!" the Kaiser Tyrant had enough of Ash's bellyaching and was going to kill him in order to shut him up. He raised his staff and struck… "WHAT!"

Ash's hands moved and caught the staff. "Kaiser Tyrant…" Ash spoke without any emotion. "Eight years ago… my father died, and I wasn't able to do anything about it. I was too young… too weak… when I learned of his death, I also learned how cruel the world really is. Somehow I got the idea that I could do what he did and get rid of all the bad people who do bad things… so this would never happen again, and I've been fighting blindly ever since. I actually thought I was changing the world, making a difference, but now I've realized something…" he stared at the ground, "The world will never change. I can try forever, yet it will refuse to change"

"With your ideals of taming it maybe… you can try forever and it will always refuse" said the tyrant, annoyed, shocked that Ash could move his hands, and even more that he caught the staff, "The world cannot be tamed, but it can be conquered…"

"You've lived forever… but you still haven't conquered it, have you?" asked Ash

"Shut up!" the Kaiser Tyrant shouted and kicked Ash, also pulling his staff out of his grip. He started beating him with it, "Speak no more of this! I do not want to hear of your anguish, and I would kill you just to shut you up!" he finally stopped and sighed, Ash was finally dead… "AH!" The Tyrant stepped back, shocked.

Ash was not only alive, but he was getting up! "Being a warrior means one thing… you die" Ash spoke, his voice had an air of passiveness in it, "If you care for something… you feel pain for them… how come? All my goals, my friends, everything I loved, they made me weak. They've made me hurt, and they've hidden me from my real purpose… but now that I see you, suddenly it all becomes clear…" Ash continued. As he said this, he began to change. His hair was starting to stand, and his shoulders were hunched "Heh-heh-heh-heh…"

"Hmm?" the Kaiser Tyrant stared at Ash, wondering what was going on

"Heh-heh-heh-heh!" A wicked, insane grin appeared on Ash's face "This is the world? Why didn't I see it earlier? Heh-heh-heh!" he laughed. His arms hung to the side and his head tilted a little "It is so dark and evil! Just like you!" he pointed at the Tyrant. "To think I used to want to protect it! Hee-hee! Why? After all, they already took everything away! They're stealing my life just as they stole my dad's! Hee-hee-hee!"

The Kaiser Tyrant stared at him. Ash had definitely lost his mind. He would have found this very scary had he not been thousands of years experienced. As Ash continued to laugh, the Tyrant became more irritated. Even if Ash was crazy, the Tyrant did not like being laughed at by anyone. "ENOUGH!" he shouted

**WHACK!**

Ash flew and hit the ground. The side of his head was bleeding. The Kaiser Tyrant sighed in relief, happy to have finally shut him up, when… "You're still alive!"

Ash got up again, and his crazy grin was gone and his face was serious now. "My father… was an honourable man." He spoke coldly. "He always fought for what he believed was right, and defended others who were in need. Why did you kill him?" he asked, his voice even started sounding different. "I hate you…"

"I…" This was really eerie. He was no longer the gentle Ash Ketchum, or even the cunning warrior. He was a vessel of hatred, insanity and a lust for revenge. "I am…" His fists were clenched so tight they began to bleed, and his green gloves changed red with his own blood. "I… I will…" It was like he was trying to say the hardest thing in the world. His head shot up, and he screamed it "I WILL KILL YOU!"

(Location- Sapphire Bay)

"Huh?" Misty raised her head and looked left and right "What was that?" She had sensed something, but she didn't know what it was.

"So you sensed it too" a voice spoke up

"AH!" she jumped. Turning around, she saw Gary and Pikachu standing behind her

"Hey" said Gary, "It's nice to see you again, Mist-"

**BONK!**

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Misty shouted, punching him over the head, "And what are you even doing way out here anyways!"

"Ow…" Gary sweatdropped and sighed, "Well, we've been doing a lot of adventuring, and we decided to take a break. I didn't expect to find you here, though"

"Uh-huh, and I guess by 'adventuring' you mean fighting?" Misty crossed her arms, "Oh well… as much as I don't like all the pointless fighting, its probably the only choice we have. Ash realized it, and I should've seen it too…"

"I see you haven't given up looking for him. But even if you find him, what will you do? What will you say" asked Gary. Misty didn't answer "Thought so."

"Well what would YOU do?" said Misty

"Nothing, because that's all I can do…" Gary sighed, "But if I can do one thing right now, it's to stop arguing with you, because it isn't helping any."

"You're right" Misty sighed, "Sorry for hitting you like that"

"It's okay" said Gary, "Listen, Misty. We both have the same objective, to find Ash, but at the same time, neither of us have any idea what to do if either of us sees him" said Gary, "At this moment especially, we'd better stay out of his way"

"How come?" asked Misty

"Now I'm no Ebi, but I'll give you two reasons" said Gary, "Reason 1: He's changed. His mind is warped and he is twisted. You felt threatened by the 'fighter Ash'? You haven't seen nothing yet" said Gary "Reason 2: He's sunken into cold hatred and endless rage. In other words, berserk, and will most likely attack anyone he sees"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded in agreement

Misty stared at them, "How do you know all this?"

"Sensed it, interpreted it" said Gary, "With a little practice, you'd also be able to…"

"Okay, okay… maybe some other time. But tell me… something's happened to Ash? You said he's gone berserk? How can that be possible?" asked Misty

"Hmm…" Gary crossed his arms, "Yeah, seems pretty farfetched that OUR Ash could sink into darkness like that, but I know why. You wanna know?" he asked, and Misty nodded "All right… Misty? When you argued and broke up with Ash, you said some harsh things, but what was the last thing you said that threw him over the edge?"

"Hmmm…" Misty thought about it, then spoke up, "His father?"

"That's right" said Gary, "Okay… now listen very closely. I'm going to tell you once"

"Okay" Misty responded

"All right" said Gary, taking a deep breath, "It's like this…"

(Location- Void Tyrannis)

"RRRAAAAAARRRGH!" Ash screamed, charging at the Kaiser Tyrant

**WHAM!**

"GRR!" Ash growled. The Kaiser Tyrant swung his staff and sent him flying through the air, hitting the ground. Ash quickly got up and charged again

"Again he attacks head first…" the tyrant sighed. Ash's constant failing move was really beginning to annoy him. He raised his staff, it was time he disciplined the boy.

Before the Tyrant hit him again, Ash's grabbed the ground, digging his fingers into the metal floor and gripping it tight. "RAA!" Ash growled when the staff hit him. Rather than being sent flying, he kept his grip on the ground and withstood the blow. He quickly got up and tackled the Tyrant in the stomach

"AH!" The Kaiser Tyrant exclaimed. He actually felt pain!

"RRRR…" Ash snarled like a wild animal. He was crouched, and both of his hands were gripping the ground hard. He looked like a tiger, ready to pounce "RAAAR!" As the Kaiser Tyrant struck with his weapon, Ash caught it between his teeth and swung himself, kicking the Tyrant's face with both feet and sending him sliding back a few feet. Ash jumped back and grouched, ready to pounce again.

"So I see you are not as weak as I thought" said the Tyrant, brushing some dirt off his face. "However, you are still no match for me …" He held his staff up and started chanting in some strange language. Energy seemed to be gathering around him, and surrounded the staff. "But let us see what you are truly capable of… FACE THE WRATH OF THE TYRANT'S WHIP! HAAAAA!"

"Huh? WA!" Ash saw the whip coming at him and reacted just in time. He quickly jumped back, dodging it. It nearly hit his stomach "That was too close…" he said, looking down. The shirt over his stomach was ripped, "UNGH!" His eyes suddenly opened wide as he fell to his knees "BLEAUGH!" he threw up and gasped…

"HM!" The Tyrant swung the beam whip again

"AH!" Ash quickly got to his feet and jumped back before it hit his head. The Kaiser Tyrant swung it again, and Ash raised his arm in defence…

**SMASH!**

"AAAAGH!" Ash was sent flying to the side and hitting the ground, but that wasn't the problem. His left arm, it wasn't broken. Well at least the bone was still intact. "So that's it… it hits with so much force that it breaks everything… and even when I barely dodged it, that force close to my stomach was enough to make me puke!" Ash clenched his arm. "AH!" he jumped to the side as the Tyrant's Whip came down, breaking into the ground. Ash ran to the side as it came up from beneath. "WA!"

"Keep running fool" the Kaiser Tyrant spoke, directing the whip at Ash. Even if Ash dodges it, just the force of the whip being swung near any part of his body was more than enough to seriously hurt him! "Do you think you can escape?"

Ash was terrified. He kept running, yet they were closing in on him! Ash looked to the right and saw the whip coming at him, "AAAH!" he dove to the ground and the whip passed over him. He rolled over and looked up, his eyes opened wide, "AH!"

**CRASH!**

The whip came down, and Ash rolled to the side before it crushed him. Ash dove to the left as it came up and jumped, flipped, rolled, ANYTHING to get away from it!

"The way you try and avoid my whip at any cost, you look ridiculous!" The Kaiser Tyrant was laughing. "But do you know what would be even funnier? THIS!" he grabbed his staff with both hands and swung. The beam whip snaked through the ground and smashed through the earth. There was no way for Ash to dodge!

"WAA!" Ash screamed. Right before the beam whip hit him, he kicked off the ground with all his strength, jumping high into the air. Ash was gasping, but he succeeded in avoiding the… "AH!" he realized the position he was in. He was up in the air, he couldn't manoeuvre, and he could see the beam coming at him! "NOOOOO!"

**-CRACK-**

"AGH…" Ash's eyes were open wide. The world seemed to come to a halt. His vision faded away. Everything was dark, and his strength was gone. He couldn't scream… he couldn't move… he couldn't breathe… and his heart was no longer beating. Standing on the victorious down there, laughing insanely, it was the Kaiser Tyrant.

-Thud-

Ash's body hit the ground. There was no anger left in him. It had been replaced with terror. His eyes were blind, he couldn't breathe or think, yet somehow he was alive.

"Hmm… still alive, I mustn't have hit him hard enough" the Kaiser Tyrant approached

"_(No… stay away… please, don't come any closer… stay away… don't hurt me)_" these were the only thoughts passing through Ash's mind as the tyrant approached him

"So pathetic… clinging onto what little life he has left, not at all like your father" the Kaiser Tyrant stood over him, "it ends now…" he raised his staff… "HAAAAA!"

**CLASH!**

"ARGH!" The Kaiser Tyrant slid back, but quickly straightened up, "WHAT!"

"Leave my apprentice alone…" Aquamarine stood there. The power of one was shining bright and incredible strength and energy surged through him. He turned and looked at Ash, "Ash! Come on! Don't die now! Wake up!" he started shaking him

"Aqua… marine…?" Ash said weakly, "Is… that you?"

"You're alive!" Aquamarine said relieved, resting Ash's head on the ground, "Listen to me. I want you to relax. Calm your soul… close your eyes, and trust me…"

Ash didn't know what was going on. Pain was the only thing he felt, and he was also blind. If anything, he was scared, but Aquamarine said to trust him, and Ash knew that Aquamarine was one he could trust. He closed his eyes, and calmed down…

"_I shall ease your pain…_" Aquamarine said softly, closing his eyes and placing his hand over Ash's heart "_Your loved ones pray for your safety…_ t_hey worry endlessly about you. Each hour you are apart from them is torture…_"

Ash didn't know why, but the image of his friends appeared in his mind, the whole group. Along with his human friends was every one of his pokémon he ever owned, even the ones that left long ago. Then there was the people he met on his journey, gym leaders, rivals good friends. Standing in front of them all were the three most important people to him. Pikachu, his mother, and Misty… They all stood together, and they were watching him. Their smiles made Ash feel calm

"_You can feel their loyalty, friendship and love. They know deep down that you are not gone from this world yet, and that your kind self is not gone completely… they know that you will return to them… they are waiting…_" Energy was gathering in Aquamarine's hand. "_Take some of my strength…_ _and rise once again… as the one they love_" He said softly as his eyes slowly opened, "_AWAKEN…_"

There was a humming sound, and some sort of energy was in the air. Ash could feel everything. His pain was beginning to fade. His heart was beating again, he could breathe, he could think. Ash's eyes opened, he could see! Ash sat up, looking left and right, "Aquamarine… I'm alive…" all his wounds were gone. His fear was gone, and tears filled his eyes, but these were tears of joy, "You've saved me… not only from death, but from my own evil… thank you…" he bowed to Aquamarine

"You're welcome Ash" said Aquamarine, "Listen. Though I took your wounds away, your strength hasn't come back, and you're too weak to even stand up. Don't worry. You've done enough. I'll take care of everything…" he turned around "Kaiser Tyrant! Not only did you try to kill my friend, you also you almost tainted his soul with your evil! You shall pay for your crimes! I will bring you to justice and destroy you!"

"Ah… the young Aquamarine…" said the Tyrant, "How did you get here?"

"I could detect that stench in the air… you tainting my territory with your black magic that is!" Said Aquamarine defiantly, "The power of one pierced an entrance in the fabric of reality and brought me to this place!"

"To waltz right in here and challenge me, I see you are still as brash and headstrong as ever. You haven't learned your lesson from our first encounter." The Tyrant took a fighting stance, "Let us see if you have improved at all since that time"

"This won't be like last time!" Aquamarine attacked. The staff and trident clashed with amazing strength. Aquamarine thrust with one hand as his other reached down and grabbed his secondary weapon, "CORAL CUDGEL!"

**CLANG!**

The tyrant was fast and raised his staff just in time to deflect the coral cudgel. Aquamarine quickly grabbed his trident and put away his cudgel. He jumped back and took a new stance, one that he used when he was fighting seriously… "HAIYA!" he attacked, striking with his trident. The Kaiser Tyrant deflected these ones easily, and Aquamarine started attacking faster. "TIDAL SPEAR!"

**CLASH!**

The Tyrant had blocked it, and the force of the blow made him slide back a little. He quickly jumped high into the air, pulling out the Harpoon Gun, "HARPOON STRIKE!"

"You have many attacks, but they are inferior" the tyrant he leaned over, missing the deadly projectile as it was embedded into the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Aquamarine smirked, holding his harpoon gun, "How about THIS!"

"Hm?" the Tyrant turned around, and gasped, "AH!"

**CRACK!**

Aquamarine had caught him off guard. When his harpoon was embedded into the floor, he had pulled with all his strength, tearing a HUGE chunk out of it and sending it flying at him from behind! Aquamarine darted forwards, "DEEP SKEWER!"

**CHING!**

"Heh…" Aquamarine laughed, "It's over… HUH?" he gaped. At the end of his trident wasn't the Kaiser Tyrant's body, it was the chunk of metal he had ripped out of the ground! Suddenly, Aquamarine felt his trainer instincts kicking in…

"This 'Deep Skewer' technique you used, such a simple attack, yet strong…"

"What!" Aquamarine turned his head. He saw the Kaiser Tyrant, standing at his left!

"Despite its strength, it leaves you vulnerable" said the Kaiser Tyrant "LIKE NOW!"

**SMACK!**

"AAAGH!" Aquamarine screamed as he spun through the air. The Kaiser Tyrant had swung and hit him full across the face. Aquamarine hit the ground, hard

"Do not be surprised young lad," said the Kaiser Tyrant, "I keep most of my abilities hidden from everyone. My own Knights don't even know I could teleport" he smiled

"Agh…" Aquamarine turned to the side and spat out a tooth, and clutched his trident. "No… I've trained hard… I've been preparing for this battle… I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Aquamarine attacked again, but the Tyrant was deflecting everything with great ease! "You do realize I have been toying with all of you since the start?"

"UGH!" Aquamarine was hit in the stomach, "AH!" he exclaimed at his hand was hit, the bones cracked, "AAGH!" His shin was cracked by a swing from the staff…

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" The Kaiser Tyrant laughed as Aquamarine was thrown back. "Unlike the other boy, I see no need to hold back on you!" he shouted, liting his staff, as energy was gathering around the end…

"It's… it's…" Ash was shaking. He remembered this energy that gathered at the tip of the staff… it's that beam whip! "AQUAMARINE! GET AWAY!"

"IT IS TOO LATE!" shouted that Kaiser Tyrant, swinging the Tyrant's Whip…

**SLAM!**

"AH…" Aquamarine gasped, his trident fell to the ground… when the intense strength of the whip struck his body. "Ugh… Sky…" he said weakly, "I'm still… too weak… failed you again… for the last time…" he sighed, tears ran down his face "I'm sorry…" he collapsed. Aquamarine was defeated.

"Another one has fallen to the Tyrant's Whip" the Kaiser Tyrant laughed, "You see what your inferior skills can accomplish? Nothing! HA-HA-HA-HA…"

**-CHING-**

"AGH!" The Kaiser Tyrant's eyes opened wide and stumbled. Quickly using his staff, he straightened himself, not allowing himself to fall. Across his back was a long cut, but where did it come from? Everyone looked and gasped when they saw who did it.

"Ash, you are overcoming the evil within yourself. Aquamarine, you were the one who saved him from it. You both stood bravely to the overwhelming might of the Kaiser Tyrant. I very proud of you, both of you" Sky Render sheathed his sword,

"Sky Render…!" Ash gasped

"S… sky…" Aquamarine said weakly

"So the mighty Sky Render finally appears" said the Kaiser Tyrant

"Kaiser Tyrant" Sky Render turned to him, "For too long you have walked this earth… and the number of people who have died from your ambitions is beyond count." He spoke in a harsh tone… as he spoke, his body began to glow…

"AH…!" Ash's eyes opened wide with disbelief. He saw it… it was the power of one…! But this one… was nothing like his own, or Aquamarine's…! "S… so… strong…!" he gasped, as Sky Render stood there, his body glowing like the sun, his piercing through the darkness of Void Tyrannis… "This… this is it… Level III… the true power of a Chosen One…!" he exclaimed

"A full-fledged Chosen One…" said the Tyrant, gazing at the samurai, "I have not seen the likes of you since the ancient war…" he took a stance and smiled, "It has been so long since I last clashed with a true Chosen One. Do not disappoint me, Sky Render…"

"Hmm" Sky Render shifted his feet, stepping into the proper position as he drew his sword and held his fighting stance. "Your existence alone is a threat to this world. As the Chosen One of Wind, I shall bring it to an end, once and for all."

As the faced one another, time was coming to a halt. No one moved, blinked or even breathed. Both Sky Render and the Kaiser Tyrant stood, facing each other. There was a glint in both of their eyes… "HAAAAA!"

**-CLASH-**

_Now that the Chosen One of Wind, Sky Render has stepped into battle, and will he triumph against the all-powerful Kaiser Tyrant, or is it not enough? Will Ash truly overcome his darkness and return to his friends once more? What is going to happen? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

►TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Situation Critical!

Chapter 23- Situation Critical!

(Location- Sapphire Bay Pokémon Centre)

-Click-

**_EBIDEX ENTRY 21: Dire Hunters in Danger_**

_-Ebi's log: Friday, August 8, 12:43 AM. Two days after the Battle of Greyrock City, we now find ourselves in the seaside town of Sapphire Bay. Still no word from our missing team members: Ash, Misty and Gary._

_We were quite surprised when we first arrived here, because people did not panic about the appearance of the Super Fiends, but instead welcomed us with open arms. Out here, Aquamarine seen as something of a local hero, and any 'friend' of his is welcome. This town is one of few places where the Super Fiends are not feared._

_Though we finally have a chance to rest, and for once the Fiends don't have to fight, tension has struck and continues to eat away at us. Though there has been no sign of activity from the Kaiser Cult recently, we know it can only mean they're up to something. Even in this peaceful town untouched by the cult, we are unable to relax because there's no telling they won't just come rampaging this second and slaughter us all._

_Morale is at an all-time low. Our victory at Greyrock may have saved that one city from destruction, but so many lives were lost. Though we have gained the strength to fight the cult, we are still no closer to defeating them as we are finding out lost friends… Gary, Misty, and Ash…- _

"Seem pretty hopeless, doesn't it?" asked Goth

"GYAAAAH!" Ebi screamed, falling of his chair

"You sure are up late. Maybe going without sleep has made you jumpy" said Goth

"That's not it! You just startled me is all!" said Ebi indignantly as he got up (he is still hyperventilating) "Speaking of up late, what are YOU doing up?"

"I don't sleep" the undead answered plainly

"I see…" said Ebi, sighing

"Something bothering you?" asked Goth

"Yeah…" Ebi nodded, "It's strange. Ever since Ash left, things have been falling apart, everyone's really down, and no one's acting like themselves… but that's not what's bothering me, I've been coping with it long enough. What's bothering me is our safety" Said Ebi, "Ash was a great leader, and easily the strongest. He, along with Gary are the only ones strong enough to stand up to the Kaisers. But now they're both gone, and with the threat of the Kaisers… I… we… we're all just so vulnerable! I came up with the idea of the Dire Hunter group, and I just feel that if everyone dies because of it, it'll be my entire fault. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly how you feel, but I should tell you this…" Goth sat on the table, "Ash was a great leader. He was strong, cunning… and had heart… but there are other aspects that one must have other than power alone to be a good leader… devotion, trust, and responsibility for everyone's safety… not unlike what you do now"

"Huh?" Ebi blinked

"No team can function well without a leader" said Goth, "While you are all down because your leader Ash is gone, the team is still holding together, thanks to you"

"WHAT?" Ebi gasped

"Not once has your lack in physical prowess ever deterred you, you never ran from battle and always stood by till the end" he crossed his arms. "Ash Ketchum was strong… he was truly a magnificent leader. Even up to now, everyone's loyalty to him is what's binding you all together and fighting such odds… exactly like our Sky Render. As for you, what you lack in strength, you more than make up for with intelligence, and you've done a great job keeping the team going." Suddenly, Goth stopped talking, turning his head as if he heard something

"What is it?" asked Ebi

"Hmm…" Goth smiled as he walked towards the window. Turning to Ebi, he gave him a thumbs-up "Sorry to bail out on you guys, but I hear the darkness calling. I'm needed elsewhere" he opened the window and jumped through, "Good luck in future… Dire Hunters!" Ebi stared out the window as the fiend gave a light, two finger salute, before disappearing into the darkness

"R… right!" Ebi called back

(Location- Void Tyrannis)

**-CLASH-**

"WAAAH!" Ash exclaimed as Sky Render's sword and the Kaiser Tyrant's staff clashed with an ear-splitting ring. The duel began, and the two combatants began to fight.

Ash's jaw literally dropped as he watched them move like lightning, striking each other with movements too fast for the eye to see, and deflecting them precisely

"Ungh…" Aquamarine groaned weakly, "What's going on…?"

"Aquamarine! Here, let me help you…" said Ash, stepping over to him and helping the injured Aquamarine sit up and watch

"HA!" Sky Render leapt, whirling his sword over his head and swung it downwards

"HMM!" The Tyrant reacted immediately, moving his entire body as the Fiend leader's sword cut into the ground. Energy gathered around the end of the staff, the shape resembled something of a large mace… "HA!" the Cult's Master swung the mace downwards, but Sky Render immediately reacted, lifting his sword and placing his other palm onto the blade and pressed upward as the staff came down…

**CRACK!**

"GRR!" Sky Render gritted his teeth. He had blocked the hit, but the shock surged through his body and the ground underneath his feet cracked… "AGH!" he gasped, his eyes opened wide as Tyrant hadn't given him a moment's rest, striking his fist into the Chosen One's stomach and sent him flying

"THIS is the mighty Sky Render?" The Tyrant laughed, "Do not toy with me Chosen One, because in this duel, only one of us will leave here alive…"

"Hmph… sounds reasonable" a smile cross Sky Render's face. "Very well then" twirling the katana and holding it in a reverse grip, the tip of the blade facing downwards, he struck his sword into the ground hard, piercing right into the metal. He then gripped the handle of the katana tight with both hands.

"What is he doing?" Ash wondered as he watched from the sidelines

"Ungh… Sky… he's doing his greatest technique…" Aquamarine spoke, hope was returning to his voice. "This technique can devastate even the most powerful of foes!" He raised his head and smiled, "The Rising Render!"

"The Rising what!" Ash gasped as he looked at the battle

"HMMM…" Sky Render raised his head, showing his face. The glare from is eyes was so fierce, even the Tyrant was taken back. "RAAAAARGH!" Sky Render roared as he kicked the ground and darted forwards with incredible speed, faster than anything Ash has ever seen before, his sword was still in the ground, and it tore up the metal floor as he ran…!

It all happened so fast, Ash wasn't even sure what he was seeing, but Aquamarine did. The colour of the blade was changing, getting hotter as he ran. The blade being dragged in the ground would heat it up to a blazing temperature, and while resistance from being dragged in the ground as he ran would only increase the power of the swing when he pulled it out! Sky's glare had thrown the opponent off balance, and he wasn't going to give him enough time to recover! A technique like this… You needed to have more than skill, but speed and power to match, and Sky Render had all of that and more!

"TYRANT WHIP!" The Kaiser Tyrant shouted quickly, his voice seemed to have an air of desperation. Energy gathered at the end of the staff, forming the glowing energy whip. He swung the whip at the Super Fiend only eight feet away…

"RAAAAAAHH!" Sky Render pulled his white-hot sword out of the ground…

**CRACK!**

The tyrant gasped, as the energy whip was completely shattered! Following through with his swing, Sky stepped down hard with his right foot, using the full strength of his leg to kick off the ground and leap forward, tearing through the air towards the tyrant like a bird of prey as he swung the blade once more…

**CHING!**

"AAAH!" The Tyrant exclaimed, Ash and Aquamarine gasped. The Tyrant fell down to one knee, as Sky Render stood behind him, holding his sword. The Kaiser Tyrant looked down, and could see a large gash across his chest.

"Whoa…" Ash said in awe. "What was that… and how did that Kaiser survive it?"

"Because of the Tyrant Whip" said Aquamarine, "Sky Render heats up his sword from the friction when dragging it through the ground, and using the force of the blade being drawn to increase the power of the swing. The Kaiser Tyrant knew there is no way he could stop that attack, so he used the whip to waste Sky's strength by forcing him to hit the whip. Though Sky could swing a second time, it's only using the heat and edge of the blade, but not the power from the first swing. That Tyrant really plays dirty…" Aquamarine growled

"Hmm…" Ash sighed. He was already the weakest of the Chosen Ones, and the way Sky and the Tyrant fought was way out of his league, and at least Aquamarine could tell what's going on, it all made him feel really useless

"Urgh…" The Kaiser Tyrant held onto his wound, but stood up straight, "That was a beautiful swing. Your skills far surpass any of my disciples." He said to Sky, "You are so young, not even an adult yet, but you possess such incredible skill. To say you are a genius of the sword is more than an understatement… such talent I have not seen since I did battle against the Chosen Ones of the ancient war"

"I don't care for your compliments, so if you didn't get rid of your lungs the same way you did your brain, save your breath Kaiser!" Sky Render shouted, jumping up and whirled his sword over his head "FALLING SKY!" he shouted as he swung it down

**CLASH!**

The Tyrant stood his ground as he held his staff up, blocking the hit, but Sky Render spun and pulled out his wooden sword in the other hand, thrusting at his chest

"UGNH!" The Tyrant gasped, the powerful impact from the wooden sword on his wound caused him to stumble and bend forwards.

"HAAAA!" Sky Render jumped and kicked down at the top of the Tyrant's head, knocking the Tyrant face-flat to the ground as he jumped high into the air. Putting away his wooden sword, he held his katana in both hands, "SKY DIVING STRIKE!" diving down from above, he struck his sword right through the back of the Tyrant's neck and into the ground. He sighed as he pulled the sword from the Kaiser's body.

"WA…" Ash's jaw literally dropped…

"You may be strong, Kaiser Tyrant, but you only know how to inflict pain on others!" Sky Render shouted, "When facing someone with greater, or even equal skills, you're weak! Even worse that you influenced so many to follow your pitiful example!" he gripped his sword tight, "Stop acting like you're injured, because I have no sympathy for the likes of you! Get up!"

"GRRR…" the tyrant growled, using his staff to support himself as he got up. "I do not need sympathy from a heretic" he growled, "The world is unclean… tainted by the weakness of your race." he stood up straight, "Weakness and temptation are sins, and that is all the flesh will ever hold… those sins that you strive to carry on! From the moment it comes into this world, the flesh decays…" he pointed at the Chosen One, "We Kaisers thrive for purity and strength. We have cast aside our slowly rotting bodies in exchange for power… immortal bodies of steel… ones that will last forever… that will never decay!" he shouted as he pulled up his sleeve and bit hard into his hand, tearing off the very skin…!

"AH!" Ash and Aquamarine exclaimed, both terrified and repulsed. Though Sky Render didn't react, it was quite obvious he was also quite taken back

"Grrr…" The Tyrant growled as he spat to the side the false skin showed his arm "You see this? This is what power looks like" the skin he had on his arms were merely for show… as beneath it was completely robotic. "Tireless… powerful… this is the image of true beauty" he spoke slowly, and then shouted, "The weak have plagued this earth long enough! They are unworthy of setting foot on its grounds, and we shall see to it that their vile races shall soon be extinct, and rebuilt in the image of the Kaisers, the eternal rulers of the earth!"

"That's not beautiful, it's disgusting!" Sky Render shouted, "Who are you to decide what the future holds? The ability to live forever… the ability to grant power… it's these things that made you so corrupt! The strong… the weak… we do not need such distinctions! What makes this world beautiful is its diversity, how everything has its place to keep the planet going… unlike that THING you call an arm!" Sky Render pointed at the Tyrant, "There's no place for your kind in this world, however… there may be a place for you…" he darted forwards with his sword, "…IN HELL!"

"ENOUGH!" The Tyrant shouted, his palm shot forward

"WHAT!" Sky Render exclaimed. A powerful blast of energy flew at him! Sky swung his sword, deflecting the magic attack, but also noticed something else… the ground beneath him was starting to glow…

**BOOM!**

"WAAA!" Ash fell onto his back, knocked down by the blast

"NNGH!" Aquamarine turned his head and covered his eyes from the blinding light

The explosion shook the whole area, and as the dust cleared and the debris fell, a huge crater was visible, right where Sky Render had been standing

"Ungh… ow" Ash got up, rubbing his head. Looking around he asked "Where's Sky!"

"He's…" Aquamarine looked around, and then spotted him "Up there!"

"Whoa…" Sky Render was sweating as he looked down from high in the air, far above the battlefield and saw the crater. He had jumped right before the explosion, and he was unharmed, but something just occurred to him, "Where's that Kaiser?"

"RIGHT HERE!" The Tyrant shouted. Sky Render turned his head and gasped…

**SLAM!**

"AGH!" Sky screamed when the Tyrant slammed him on the back. Sky clenched his teeth and turned around completely and raised his sword…

**CLANG!**

"AH!" Ash and Aquamarine gasped at what they saw. Sky Render wasn't fast enough! The tyrant's attack sent the sword flying out of his hands, into the distance!

"Grrr…" Sky Render growled. Arial combat was his specialty, even if his opponent could fly, but without his sword he was at a disadvantage!

"You have no way of fighting back now, Sky Render!" said the tyrant as energy gathered at the end of the staff, and forming into a large spearhead. "You… are…"

"HA!" Sky Render swung his wooden sword upwards

**SLAM!**

"AH!" The Tyrant exclaimed and was sent spinning through the air

"Seems like you already forgotten about my _other_ sword!" Sky Render laughed as he landed neatly on the ground "Damn…!" he scowled when he saw it had broken. Sighing, he tossed the useless thing to the side, it wouldn't do him any good now.

"GRRR…" The Tyrant landed ten feet away from him, growling. "Too bad, that wooden sword was your last hope. So long as you hold a sword in your hands, you are deadly… but unarmed? You're as weak and helpless as a child!"

Sky Render looked around. His wooden sword was broken, and his real one was way out of reach. He took a fighting stance, "Unarmed maybe, but not helpless!"

"WE SHALL SEE!" The Kaiser Tyrant darted forwards, energy gathered at the end of the staff once more, forming into the spearhead…

"YA!" Sky Render kicked off the ground and jumped right over the Tyrant, barely missing the attack. The Tyrant spun around and attacked him again and again, but Sky Render neatly dodged each one

"Aquamarine…" Ash trembled, "Tell me… and be honest… does he stand a chance?"

"No…" Aquamarine answered, "Sky… he may be the best fighter, but without a sword in his hands, he doesn't stand a chance!" he turned to Ash, "Hurry Ash! Help him!"

"Wa!" Ash exclaimed, "What do you expect me to do! You saw how they were fighting! They're in a totally different league! I'm way too weak to be fighting this battle, I'd only be dragging Sky Render down! What could I do against that Kaiser!"

"A lot if you'd just use your head!" Aquamarine snapped at him, "Over there!" he pointed at the distance, "Sky's sword! Get it to him right now before it's too late!"

"Oh, right!" said Ash, quickly running towards Sky Render's sword…

"Stop delaying the inevitable!" The Tyrant snarled as Sky Render skilfully evaded every attack. "No true warrior would resort to something so cowardly!"

"Oh, so now it's cowardly to NOT stand still and politely allow your enemy slaughter you?" Sky Render shouted, skilfully evading the tyrant's weapon

Ash pulled Sky Render's sword out of the ground and turned to the battle. Taking a deep breath, he shouted "SKY! CATCH!" He threw the weapon with all his strength

"All right!" Sky Render quickly dashed forwards to catch it…

**CLANG!**

"AH!" Sky Render fell back. Before he caught the sword, the Tyrant hit him out of the way and caught the sword instead

"You want your sword? Then take it!" he swung the sword at Sky Render

"WHOA!" Sky Render moved to the side before the sword sliced him in half "whew… AGH!" the tyrant uppercutted him, causing him to flip over and hit the ground once more. He groaned, but quickly got up to his feet

"I have you now!" The Tyrant sneered, teleporting and reappeared right in front of Sky! "RHAAAH!" he swung his staff at Sky's face…

**WHAM!**

"AAH!" Sky Render was sent spinning and hit the ground hard. Slowly he got up. He was okay… but this couldn't go on! He needed his sword!

"You want this? Don't you?" the tyrant smirked, clutching the sword… "HAA!"

"URGH…!" Sky Render gasped as the weapon slashed across his stomach…! The tyrant had managed to cut him with his own sword!

"It is over now" The Tyrant spoke. In one hand he was holding his powerful staff, in the other was Sky Render's sword. "You still want your sword? Then take it from me"

"GRRR…" Sky Render stepped back, unsure of what to do

"No…" Aquamarine gasped, "No, I won't let this happen… I won't!"

"Huh? WA! What are you doing!" Ash exclaimed as Aquamarine tried to get up

"I'm…" Aquamarine was sweating. He was in terrible pain. "I'm not going to let Sky get killed like that… I'll fight too, anything… to help Sky…!"

"No you won't!" Ash held Aquamarine down, "You're in no condition to be fighting! You push yourself like that when you injured this bad, you'll kill yourself!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Aquamarine shouted, standing up and throwing Ash to the side, "I'll fight t-AAAGH!" Aquamarine tripped and fell, "N-NO…!"

"Aquamarine!" Ash exclaimed. He felt bad for Aquamarine… he just wanted to fight so badly… all to help Sky Render… Ash began to understand how he felt, and an idea suddenly came to him. "Aquamarine, give me your trident"

"What?" Aquamarine looked up at Ash

"You heard me, give me the trident!" Ash said again, "I'm the weakest one here, and your lives are worth more than mine. I won't stand idly by and watch Sky Render get killed out there! Even if I get killed, at least it'll give you two the chance to get away! You two are the strongest, and must live to fight another day!"

Aquamarine didn't respond. He lay there for a while, not saying anything. He didn't agree with Ash's words of his own life being worth so little… but the determination on his eyes, he could not refuse him. Aquamarine finally spoke, "Do it."

"Hmm… what a fine sword" the Tyrant examined the weapon, and looked down at Sky Render "Perfect for killing you" he said, putting away his staff and holding the sword in both hands, "How does it feel? To be killed by your own weapon… hmm?"

"RAAAH!" Ash charged towards the tyrant from behind, with the trident

"HA!" The tyrant whirled around, swinging the sword. There was a loud clash of metal, and Ash was knocked back from the force.

"Ugh…" Ash groaned. Though he blocked, the swing was so powerful it felt like it would take his arms off. Suddenly, something caught his eye, "NO!"

"Yes!" The tyrant laughed. The hit was too much for the trident to handle, and Aquamarine's weapon shattered to pieces. "HA!" he shot his hand forwards, firing a powerful magic energy blast, sending Ash flying, and then turned back to Sky Render

Sky jumped back, his sword moved much faster than the staff! The sword slashed at his arm, tearing off his sleeve and cutting into it, "AH!"

"You… are… FINISHED!" The Kaiser Tyrant attacked, the sword gripped firmly in both hands, ready to swing down and slice Sky Render in half

"NO!" Sky Render shouted, jumping towards the Kaiser Tyrant…

**SMACK!**

"ARGH?" the Kaiser Tyrant exclaimed, stumbling back. Something had hit him in the face, something HARD

"GRRR…" Sky Render stood in front of him, in a fighting stance, "YA!"

**WHAM!**

"UGH!" The Tyrant felt a powerful hit come from Sky Render. Each one was incredibly strong, but Sky Render was unarmed! How could he be doing this!

"Ugh… wa!" Ash exclaimed as he got up. Though he intended to help Sky Render, he seemed to be making a comeback on his own! Ash ran to Aquamarine "Aquamarine! Uh, sorry about the trident… but what's going on? How's Sky fighting back!" But Aquamarine didn't respond, he was just as shocked as Ash…

"GRRR!" The Tyrant growled and raised the sword, "Now I really will kill you!" he shouted and swung it down

"HMM!" Sky Render moved to the side, evading the weapon completely. The tyrant swung again, but he simply caught the blade and stopped it completely! "HAA!" jumping up, he swung his leg and kicking the tyrant on the side of the head. "Don't think you can defeat me, just because you are holding my weapon."

"ungh… how… how can you fight, even without your sword!" the tyrant exclaimed

"HAAA!" Sky Render kicked him again, as the sword flew out of the tyrant's hands and into the air! "Your first mistake was using my own weapon against me! No one knows it better than I, and I can see the swings clearly and even feel the air moving as you attack!" he said, raising his hand into the air and catching the sword, "HMM!" he swung it again, cutting across the Tyrant's chest! "As for how I can fight without the weapon… I'm surprised no one has realised it, but how I can jump so high and run so fast, is all due to some EXCEPTIONALLYSTRONG legs!"

"Well…" Ash tossed aside the smashed trident, "Seems he doesn't need our help!"

"All right Kaiser!" Sky Render gripped his katana tight, "This ends now! HA!" Before the tyrant could react, Sky Render kicked upwards, slamming his chin, "HAAAAA!"

**CLASH!**

"URGH!" The Kaiser Tyrant's eyes opened, his staff flew out of his hands as he fell onto his back, gasping for air. Sky Render had wounded him seriously, cutting into him with his sword, stabbing right through his chest. He could feel his own strength fading, and he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

"SKY DIVING STRIKE!" Sky Render jumped high into the air, and dove down like a dart, piercing once more through the tyrant's body. Gripping it tight, he pulled out the katana, and held the tip of the blade at the tyrant's neck, "It's over, Kaiser" he smiled, as sweat poured down his face. "You lose."

(Location- Sapphire Bay Pokémon Centre)

"He what!" Everyone exclaimed

"I told you! Goth dropped out of sight, literally!" Ebi crossed his arms

"You woke us all up for this?" asked Brock, rubbing his eyes "Ugh, I'm going back to bed" he turned around and walked off, everyone followed

"Hey, wait! Don't you wanna know what happened?" Ebi called

"You already said! He left us, we get it!" AJ called back. "Sheesh… I guess that's what we get for trusting a Super Fiend… not that I ever did in the first place…"

**SMACK!**

"OW! What was that for?" AJ shouted after Bonsai knocked the back of his head

"Watch what you say about the Fiends, especially when ALL of us are standing right next to you!" Bonsai growled. AJ and the others just walked off, but the Super Fiends remained, "Hey, Ebi. When he took off, did he say anything in particular?"

"Well… he did say something about the darkness calling him, said it was important, but I didn't get it" said Ebi. The rest of the fiends looked at each other and nodded. "Am I missing something?"

"Goth is the champion of darkness, and vessel of the dark spirits. For years, they call him whenever something really BIG is coming up, and we mean REALLY big. The sort of things that can change history, and the world for that matter" said Cleft

"Like when he renounced the name Black Kaiser and took part in the first downfall of the Cult, which involved pretty much the whole world. Thousands of armies from countless civilizations, millions of pokémon all following the legendary pokémon, and every Chosen One of that generation…" explained Twin Dreamer, "If he's being called right now, that means something is coming soon… or perhaps is happening already. I may not possess any links to the dark spirits, but as a psychic… I too am sensing something strange. And it's not just me…"

"Hmm… the pokémon…" AntiArctic spoke up. All eyes turned on him, as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Though it was night, they could clearly see a number of flying pokémon zoom past the window. Looking outside, a lot windows were open and confused people were staring, at the masses of pokémon, wild and domesticated, moving through the streets, all walking, crawling or flying in the same direction. "They sense something we humans can't… it's a sign"

"A sign of what?" asked Ebi

"We don't know exactly what… but we're not naïve enough to expect something other than the worst…" said Jolt. "War is approaching… it has been for a long time, and soon the shadow will be lifted… and when that happens, history will repeat itself, the earth will be consumed by war and soaked in blood…" his eyes narrowed. "Everywhere… Kaisers are slowly moving into the open. Their weapons are becoming more sophisticated, and their numbers are growing… soon it will reach the point where even the Fiends will be helpless against them"

"People with darkness in their hearts… all the cultists are like that." Said AntiArctic, "Individuals driven by rage, greed, lust for power… they are the ones who fall under the Deceiver's spell, believing in those promises for power and joining the cult. They gain nothing of the sort… as they are the easiest for the Deceiver to brainwash… and it is not long before their very humanity fades away, and they become willing pawns of that vile demon" the ninja finished. "We must go now, and prepare for battle."

"But don't worry, this won't be the last time you see us" said Bonsai, "I hope"

"You have formed a strong team, Dire Hunters… I know you are all capable at defending yourselves, but the cult is unlike any enemy you will ever face." Said Twin Dreamer, "The Super Fiends and the Dire Hunters are allies now, and if you ever need help, just try and contact me with your mind. Don't worry, I'll hear it. But remember, even with our support, be careful. Don't throw away your lives by thoughtlessly rushing into battles that can be avoided." He said, and they all left

"So I guess this is… goodbye for now" said Ebi as the door closed. He sighed and sat down. He sat quietly for a few minutes, when… "ARRRGH!" he got up and shouted, kicking the chair, "I can't stand all this waiting! Something big is about to come, and all I'm to do is sit around and wait for it! DAMMIT!"

"Temper, temper Ebi"

"WHO ASKED YOU?" Ebi shouted as he turned around. His eyes opened wide, "AH!"

"Calm down Ebi… don't have to make a big scene" Gary smirked.

Ebi was shocked to see Gary, but he was even more shocked to see… "Misty!"

"Hi Ebi" Misty said almost timidly, "Nice to see you again"

"You're alive!" Ebi exclaimed, jumping forwards and hugging her, but quickly let go, "Ah, sorry about that, don't get the wrong idea. I'm just glad to see you're safe"

"I understand. Sorry for making you all worry." She bowed her head apologetically, "it's really late, I'm going to bed now, and surprise everyone tomorrow" she left

"Gary" Ebi turned to him, "Okay… could you tell me something?"

"Sure, what is it?" said Gary

"Oh, nothing just… WHAT IS GOING ON!" he shouted

"It's pretty complicated, but I'll explain" said Gary, "You know about that argument she and Ash had before he left us? I found here and talked to her a bit, clearing a few things and explaining to her why the things she said hurt him so much" Gary sighed, "But the way she being all calm and polite right now, it's all a front"

"Huh?" Ebi stared at him

"Misty feels really guilty for what she did" said Gary, "Going overboard with him and all, but then again she's not entirely to blame. Ash was after all taking the fighting too seriously, but still… I'd much rather have things be the way they were before the argument that broke them up. I convinced her to rejoin us, but things won't go back to normal until we find Ash and they settle this for themselves"

"I see." Said Ebi, "But… what exactly is it that you told Misty about Ash? You know, why he took her words so personally?"

"Because it IS very personal, and I know these because I practically grew up with Ash…" Said Gary "But if you wanna hear it, I might as well tell you…"

"Okay" Ebi sat down as Gary began to explain

"You know me and Ash, we were really good friends, best friends, almost brothers, but most of all, we were rivals." Gary sighed "We dreamed of becoming pokémon trainers when we were old enough, and the gyms and leagues were tiny compared to our real goal. When the two of us become the greatest pokémon masters in history, then, only then would we see which one of us is better."

"Whoa… that's quite a goal" said Ebi in awe, "But then again, seeing how skilled you both are, more than any pokémon master today, it's not hard to believe…"

"As I was saying…" Gary spoke up, "Pallet was always a small town, and if it weren't for my grandfather Professor Oak, we wouldn't even be worth putting on a map. We didn't have any gyms or pokémon masters living here, but we had a real champion… the greatest trainer in history, his skills are legendary, a true Master of pokémon battle… yet he never took part in the tournaments, because he was far above it" Gary sighed, "He was Ash's father"

"WA!" Ebi exclaimed. Come to think of it, ever since he met Ash, he never heard him mention anything about his father!

"Ash's dad was real kind and gentle man. On first glance, he wouldn't seem like much of a trainer, but in reality, they don't come any stronger than him. He chose never to legally become a pokémon master, though it was well within his reach. He was a crime fighter, and the best one there is. Though he never really trained Ash, he did something more. Along with giving Ash a few pointers, and taught him to be loyal, determined, and protect those in need. And as you can see, that's everything Ash is" Said Gary, "But one day, eight years ago, Mr. Ketchum left Pallet Town on some sort of mission, and that was the last time any of us saw him. Months later, his body was found, practically torn up and hanging together by a thread. No one knows how this could have happened, but the one who was hit hardest by this was Ash. After his dad died, Ash didn't seem sad, he just continued following the lessons he learned, with more determination than before. I got annoyed that he didn't care about his dad's death, and that's what started our feud" said Gary, "It was years later that I realized he was only suppressing his sadness… and he has been so for a long time…"

"I understand. Those lessons have become the code Ash lives by. He holds Misty very dearly in his heart, and in the end he was torn between his code, and his love." Said Ebi, "So that's why he flipped when Misty said those things."

"Yeah…" Gary sighed, "When he and Misty split, he ran away, trying to hold onto at least the code, but in the end, he couldn't, hold onto either"

"Hmm…" Ebi sighed, "I guess I should be satisfied that you and Misty returned and I know a bit more about what's going on, but I'm not." He pulled up the chair and sat down, "As long as Ash is out there, nothing's going to get better, but we're not going to look for him." Said Ebi, "We're going to do nothing, because that's all we can do. For him to come back safely, it all depends on whether he wants to or not. All we can do is endure the coming battles, until that day finally arrives…"

(Location- Void Tyrannis)

"GRRR…" Sky Render growled, holding his sword at the Tyrant's throat

"AH…" The Kaiser Tyrant didn't move. He was weakened too much, and was at the mercy of Sky Render. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him now.

"Hmm…" Sky Render sighed, and put his sword away, sheathing it.

"Huh?" Everyone was shocked. Sky Render had this battle won! What was he doing?

"I guess you should be surprised. Don't. I've defeated you, and as much as you deserve to die, I'm not going to kill you." Sky Render crossed his arms, "No one seems to realize this, but just because I am good with a weapon doesn't mean I like killing… no, I don't even like fighting." Sky Render turned his back on the tyrant and started walking away, "Return to your cult and call off your armies. Stop the production of weapon and creation of Kaiser Beasts. You're free to continue worshiping your gods and following your morbid religion in seclusion, but I forbid any of your men to fight ever again, you most of all…"

"WHO ARE YOU KIDDING!" the Tyrant grabbed his staff and got back to his feet. He was wounded heavily and could barely stand. "Who are you to decide the rules, what we should do, how we should think!" he shouted, stepping forwards

"I am the Chosen One of Wind, Sky Render." He answered, drawing his sword "I warn you, if you take one more step, I will take that as a challenge and kill you"

"Hmmm… if that's how it shall be…" said the Tyrant, lowering his staff. Suddenly, he stood up straight, "That's what you wanted me to say? Isn't it!" he growled, "Your powers are truly exceptional… even greater than my own… but what you don't realize is the extent of MY abilities!"

"What are you rambling on about?" asked Sky Render, annoyed

"I can defeat you, without even having to fight!" said the Kaiser Tyrant, "The way you fight, with such perfection… no one can fight without a purpose, and yours is a very strong one. While you claim it is to destroy my cult, I can see into you mind, and look into your heart, and I know your reasons are far deeper!"

"WHAT…!" Sky Render exclaimed, stepping back and gripping his sword

"Huh? What's he talking about?" wondered Ash, turning to Aquamarine

"The Tyrant… that monster!" Aquamarine growled, "He's peering into Sky's mind, and his deepest secrets!"

"Heh… heh-heh-heh… HAHAHAHAHA!" The Tyrant burst out laughing, "It is so pathetic! You fight, not for yourself, not for anyone, but a memory!"

"GRR… GET OUT… OF MY MIND!" Sky Render screamed, striking his sword into the ground and charging forwards. He was using the Rising Render

"This memory you have… the one who meant most to you… a girl you loved so dearly… yet she perished at the hand of my Cult…! All you have left of her is her memory…" he smiled evilly, "Her name is… Era!"

"RRAAAAAAAAA!" Sky Render screamed, pulling the burning-hot blade out of the ground and diving forwards, ready to slice this Tyrant in half…

"But what if I should erase this memory? You would have nothing left! Even your life isn't worth half this memory, isn't it?" The tyrant smiled and raised his hand, "HA!"

"URGH!" Sky Render dropped his sword and tripped, falling to the ground. "Uh… ah!" Sky Render's eyes opened wide, with terror, "No…!" he gasped, placing his hands on the side of his head, "I can't remember… gone… everything… GONE!" He exclaimed. In his head, he searched through his memories, trying to remember her face… to hear her voice… but from those memories, all he could see is a blank silhouette and hear nothing but faint, incomprehensible murmurs…! Everything they've been through… their memories… their promise… gone… "No… no, this can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he screamed

"AH!" Ash gasped, "Sky Render!"

"Sky… what did he do to you…?" Aquamarine gasped

"So how does it feel?" asked the Tyrant, stepping over to Sky Render, "You already lost her once, she left this world, and now she's gone forever from your heart!"

"You…" Sky Render snarled, grabbing his sword, "YOU FIEND!" he attacked

**WHAM!**

"Fiend?" the Tyrant smiled after he hit Sky Render "I guess that makes two of us!"

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed, "What's wrong with Sky?"

"It's all over now…" Aquamarine said in despair…

"GRRR…" Sky Render snarled, holding his sword, "RHAH!" he swung it, but the tyrant moved his body, completely avoiding the swing. Spinning around, he slammed Sky Render with his staff. "UGH!" Sky Render fell to his knees. Growling, he got up to his feet and attacked… One swing after another, Sky Render couldn't touch the tyrant. Every time he attacked, the Tyrant would swerve out of the way and hit Sky Render. "Ugh…" Sky Render was gasping. He was heavily bruised and beaten.

"The Power of One may have given you strength, but it won't matter without the skills from the purpose you fight for. Without it, you are weak" said the Tyrant, "It's almost sad to see the mighty Sky Render snivelling over a lost memory…"

"Shut up… SHUT UP!" Sky Render screamed and attacked with his sword.

"HMM!" the Tyrant jumped into the air, turning his body and avoiding the strike completely. Focusing his energy into his staff, he attacked, "TYRANT WHIP!"

**-CRACK-**

"AH…" Sky Render gasped. His sword fell. The Tyrant had struck him with the mighty beam whip. "no…" tears formed in his eyes, "I failed you again…" he sighed one last time as he collapsed. Sky Render was defeated. "Era…"

"WA…" Ash was shocked. Sky Render lost…! No… he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it just wasn't possible!

"SKY!" Aquamarine, forgetting his injuries, got up to his feet and ran over to Sky Render's broken body, "Sky! Come on! Get up! Don't die now…! BREATHE!"

"He will not awaken" said the Tyrant, "The whip merely wounded his body, but the real injury is in his soul. He is trapped within his own mind and haunted-"

"Shut up…" Aquamarine was shaking. Turning to the Tyrant, he growled, "What you did to Sky… it's unforgivable… CORAL CUDGEL!" He shouted as he attacked the tyrant with his mace-like weapon.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME!" The Tyrant deflected Aquamarine's attack "Try getting stronger first!" He swung his staff upwards, hitting Aquamarine on the chin, knocking him upwards, "HA!" he struck him in the stomach with the end of the staff

"AGH!" Aquamarine flew back, and hit the ground, coughing and gagging

"Even after your beating, you're still determined to fight?" asked the Tyrant, "Ah, to be young and headstrong. That takes me back to when I was a young lad…"

"And just how many centuries ago was THAT!" Ash shouted, attacking the Tyrant from behind

**WHAM!**

"WAAA!" Ash hit the ground when the Tyrant smacked him to the ground

"I stopped counting after twenty" answered Kaiser Tyrant

"GRRR…" Ash and Aquamarine growled and stood up. "HAAAA!" They shouted, their bodies flashed with the energy from the Power of One as they stood ready to fight.

"Hmmm…" The Tyrant wasn't impressed. Neither of the two was even close to Sky Render's level. Though he was weakened a lot during his duel with Sky Render, he was far stronger than Ash and Aquamarine combined.

"Aquamarine…" said Ash

"Ash…" said Aquamarine

"Shall we?" Asked Ash

"Let's do it" answered Aquamarine

"ATTACK!" They both shouted as they darted forwards, attacking the Kaiser Tyrant

"HA!" Ash swung his fist upward, uppercutting the Tyrant

"YA!" Aquamarine attacked, kicking him on the back of the head

The Tyrant didn't move, "Is that all you have?" he asked, looking at them, "Pitiful… HAAAA!" He raised his staff and swung it downward at their feet

"AH!" Ash and Aquamarine reacted immediately. Aquamarine moved back while Ash jumped into the air to avoid the long sweep. However, Ash made a critical mistake. His trainer instincts kicked in, warning them of…

"HAAAA!" Before Ash's instincts could react, Tyrant teleported, appearing right behind them!

**SMACK!**

"WAAAGH!" Ash was sent flying, and crashing in the distance

"GRR!" Aquamarine quickly readied himself, holding his cudgel in one hand and gun in the other as the Tyrant landed and turned to him "HARPOON STRIKE!" He fired the harpoon, but the Tyrant tilted his head and missed. "CORAL CUDGEL!" He attacked with the heavy coral weapon, but the Tyrant caught it in his hand

"Hmm… quaint" said the Tyrant, feeling its tremendous weight against his arm…

**WHAM!**

"ARGH!" Aquamarine screamed and hit the ground

"but ineffective" the Tyrant looked down at him

"Argh… AGH…" Aquamarine groaned, holding onto his side. He was already wounded badly, and this hit added even more to his injuries. "GRR… ARGH…!" he gritted his teeth. The pain was killing him as he got up to his feet

"You intend to face me with that battered body!" the Tyrant sneered

"Aquamarine, no! Stop it, you'll kill yourself!" Ash exclaimed, running into the scene once more, "Listen, Aquamarine, you're too injured to fight! Let me handle him!"

"NEVER!" Aquamarine shouted, "You saw what he did to Sky… I don't care if I live or not… I WILL FIGHT! RHAAAAA!" Aquamarine grabbed his cudgel and attacked…

**SMASH!**

"AGH…" Aquamarine gasped. The Tyrant had struck with so much force, the staff smashed through his cudgel and into his chest. Aquamarine collapsed

"Aquamarine!" Ash screamed. He stood in front of him protectively, covering him from the Tyrant, "Listen to me… please. You've done enough, I don't want you to get killed. You've saved my life and I owe you a debt. Run. Take Sky Render with you and get out of here! You two are the strongest, and it's more important that you survive! I'll stay here and fight to my last breath to buy you time!"

"Oh no you won't…" the Tyrant approached Ash…

**CRACK!**

"ARGH!" Ash screamed as the tyrant slammed his leg. Ash fell to the ground, writhing in pain. His leg was broken by the hit…!

"You recklessly brought it upon yourselves to challenge the most powerful Kaiser on earth, and see what happens!" the Tyrant spoke, "Even the strongest among you sinful Chosen Ones, Sky Render, fell before my power!"

"URGH… Sky…" Aquamarine groaned, but he could barely move, "Don't talk about Sky like that… you monster!" he tried to get to his feet, "AGH!" he screamed and fell

"And why does it matter so much to you, what I say?" asked the Kaiser Tyrant

"Because…" Aquamarine growled. Using all the strength in his body, he rose once more to his feet. He was in a tremendous amount of pain, it hurt to breathe, but he was standing, "Because Sky… is like a brother to me… and I love him…" said Aquamarine, "Before I joined the Super Fiends… I was an outcast, no one would stand up for me… except for Sky… he saw potential… he took me under his wing and let me join as a Super Fiend. He trained me, he forged me into a warrior, destined to become a chosen one… Sky is my friend…" he growled, "AND I OWE HIM MY LIFE!"

**POW!**

"UGH!" The Tyrant gasped when Aquamarine struck him with incredible strength. The shock caused the Tyrant to slide back, and pain surged through him

"I WILL FIGHT ON, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Aquamarine screamed, striking the Tyrant again and again. His fists were bleeding, but he was hurting the Tyrant.

"RHA!" The Tyrant swung his staff at Aquamarine. Somehow, the Chosen one survived and continued attacking. Even with his broken body, Aquamarine would not stop. "YOU… BEGONE!" The Tyrant screamed. His power exploded outwards, knocking Aquamarine back, "YOU'RE MINE!" he shouted, charging with his staff…

**WHAM!**

"AAARGH! NO!" Aquamarine screamed as he flew through the air. He hit the ground. His strength was gone, he was too weak to go on. Pain surged through him, but what hurt him the most was the fact that he couldn't go on fighting. "No…"

"Aquamarine… you still want to fight?" Ash, who was also down, asked

"There is nothing… that I want more…" said Aquamarine, "I want to fight… for Sky…"

"Aquamarine… I now understand what I've been missing since I left my friends" said Ash, "Your strength came from the will to protect Sky. You fought for a friend, a brother, a loved one… and I remember now what I've forgotten…" he spoke, "I really want to go back, to be with my friends again… will you help me?"

"I want to… but how?" asked Aquamarine

"Give me your hand" said Ash quietly,

"What?" Aquamarine looked at Ash

"Just give it to me… your hand…" Ash repeated

"Okay…" said Aquamarine. He growled, it took all his strength to move his hand.

"You gave me some of your strength to save my life, and allowed me to fight… now let me return the favour…" Ash gripped Aquamarine's hand and focused, "HAAAAA…"

"AH…" Aquamarine gasped. He could feel his strength returning to him. The strength he had given Ash! But there was something more… "What… what's going on!"

"Heh…" Ash smiled, "Go Aquamarine… fight… for Sky… for all of us…" he blacked out

"Ah…" Aquamarine got to his feet. His wounds stopped hurting… he could feel strength… the power… it was coursing through his veins, surging through his body! He could feel it, "This power… is this… the true power of one!" he exclaimed

"What's going on!" The Tyrant exclaimed

"Ash… what did you… AH!" Aquamarine gasped at what he saw. Lying next to Ash was the Shining Sphere! Ash had given up his power to Aquamarine and fell back down to level I, in exchange, Aquamarine was now Level III! "Ash… you gave me your power… you're risking everything, but you have that much faith in me… I won't let this sacrifice go to waste!" Aquamarine closed his eyes and outstretched his hand. Focusing in his mind, he could picture a trident. He was doing what he saw Sky do when he himself first became a level III chosen one. He concentrated, he could feel the trident, the weight, the texture… opening his eyes, Aquamarine saw he was holding in his hand, an actual trident! But trident wasn't like his old one. This one had a soft, faint glow to it, and was warm to the touch…

"Hmmm… so Aquamarine has become a true Chosen One…" said the tyrant, and readied his staff "No matter. Even now, you are still not at my level…"

"That's right, I'm not…" said Aquamarine, "I'M HIGHER! OCEAN LANCE!" he aimed his trident forward, catching the Tyrant by surprise

**CRASH!**

"AH!" the Tyrant exclaimed when a huge bolt of energy slammed into him with even more strength than the terror of the deep! As the Tyrant stumbled back, Aquamarine darted forward with incredible speed. The Tyrant struck at him with the staff, but Aquamarine deflected it with his new trident and hit him with his fist. "ARGH!" The tyrant spun and hit the ground. Aquamarine's punch was incredibly powerful

Strength… speed… there was no comparison to what he was before! Aquamarine was fighting with all his might. Every single strike was as precise as it was powerful, inflicting great damage on the Kaiser Tyrant's body. Leaping into the air, he swung his trident "TIDAL SPEAR!" Though the attack was far from hitting the Tyrant, the air alone sent him sliding back. "TERROR OF THE DEEP!" Aquamarine shouted, firing the mighty shark-beam that tore through the air, towards the Kaiser Tyrant.

"GRRR!" the Tyrant growled, creating a protective barrier around himself as the beam crashed down on him. The attack ended, the barrier vanished, and gasping, he smiled wickedly, "Give… give it up! Even your strongest attack isn't enough to defeat me! I will win!" he laughed, staggering

"Two things, Kaiser…" Aquamarine spoke… "One: If you think you've got a shot at winning, you are SERIOUSLY in denial. Two: That isn't my strongest attack!"

"WHAT!" The tyrant exclaimed

"HMMM…" Aquamarine closed his eyes and concentrated "All my strength… all my power… into this final attack…" he spoke as his trident began to glow, his eyes shot open "FURY OF THE OCEAN GOD!"

"AHHH…! AH!" The Tyrant looked around, terrified.

The surroundings became dark, as fierce winds were blowing from every direction and rain began to fall. They were standing in the eye of a hurricane! Aquamarine swung his trident, slamming the Tyrant with a huge wave of energy. From the sky, thousands of glowing javelins rained down onto the tyrant, piercing into him

"ARGH!" The Tyrant screamed, but that wasn't the worst of it!

**CRACK!**

"AH!" The tyrant screamed as a Terror of the Deep hit him from behind!

**SMASH!**

"URGH!" He gasped when another terror of the deep smashed into his stomach! "ARGH! AAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed again. There were Terror-of-the-Deep's smashing into him from every direction!

"HA!" Aquamarine raised his trident into the air, guiding seven huge sharks. They swam through the air, spiralling around each other like a school of hungry sharks. They then returned to Aquamarine and began to circle around him, as Aquamarine then took a stance, preparing for a final charge as his trident glowed with energy, and he aimed the weapon at the Tyrant… "ATTACK!"

"NO!" The Tyrant raised his staff in defence, conjuring a barrier

**CRASH!**

"AAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" The Kaiser Tyrant screamed as barrier was shattered, and he was struck by the seven Terror-of-the-deeps and Aquamarine's trident! "AGH… AH!" The tyrant… or at least what was left of him gasped. His eyes moved down, seeing that only his left arm torso were left…! Everything else had been blown apart and scattered everywhere! "HOW… HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

"It's true… I only just became a Level III, I still shouldn't have the power to defeat you" panted Aquamarine… he didn't have any strength left. "But after being cut so many times by Sky, your body was barely holding on together by a thread." He spoke, looking at the unconscious Sky Render. "Sky weakened you to only a fraction of your strength, and Ash gave me his strength to fight you… and we succeeded…" said Aquamarine "That's it, Kaiser Tyrant… we've won… and we all did it together…"

"No… NO!" The Tyrant growled as his remains floated into the air. Raising his left hand, the surroundings changed, and the void faded away. There they all stood, back on shield island. "THIS… THIS ISN'T OVER!" He shouted, "THE SHADOW OF THE DECEIVER SHALL BE LIFTED! THE EARTH WILL FACE THE FULL FORCE OF THE KAISERS! THE KAISER CRUSADES BEGIN NOW, AND THE KAISER GOD SHALL BE RESURRUCTED!" He screamed, and vanished.

"Whew… those kaisers just don't ever shut up" Aquamarine sighed as he stood up again. Looking at the unconscious Ash and Sky Render, "I guess I'd better get them to a safer place…" he took one step…

**-THUMP-**

"Ow…" Aquamarine sweatdropped. He didn't have enough strength left to move.

_The battle against the Kaiser Tyrant was long and hard. Even though the Tyrant has retreated for now, seeing how much our heroes have suffered, it's difficult to say exactly who won. But now, the Shadow of the Deceiver is lifting, and the Kaiser Crusade is beginning. What will happen from this point on? Find out next time on Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

► TO BE CONTINUED


	24. The Final Battle

Chapter 24- The Final Battle

(Location- Aquamarine's Hut)

"Hmmm…" Ash lay still in the futon mat, he was fast asleep. Slowly, he begun to stir, and his eyes opened. Ash sat up, he was awake. It took a minute for him to come to his senses. He looked around, and asked out loud, "Where am I?"

"So, you're finally awake" said Aquamarine, entering the hut

"Aquamarine!" Ash exclaimed, "If you're here, then that must mean we're…"

"We're back in Rainbow Reef" Answered Aquamarine, "So Ash, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess" said Ash, getting up. He was pretty sore, but he could still move. Suddenly, something occurred to him, "Hey, wait a minute!" he exclaimed, "My leg was broken in the battle, so how come it's fine now?"

"Simple. It healed" Said Aquamarine

"What? That's impossible! No one heals a broken bone overnight!" said Ash

"Overnight, no. Over three nights, yes" said Aquamarine "That's how long you were out for. You have the fastest healing rate I ever seen, even among Chosen Ones."

"WHOA…" Ash said in awe, "Well… guess I gotta have some sort of redeeming factor, since I'm not as strong as either you or Sky… and speaking of which, where is he?"

"Hmm… That doesn't matter right now! Don't forget, you're in the middle of training!" Aquamarine barked, immediately changing the subject, "You miss three days, and see how much you've weakened! You even went back down to Level I!"

"Uh, hey, didn't I lose that level because I gave it to you?" asked Ash

"DON'T TALK BACK!" shouted Aquamarine, "Keep in mind, I'm not gonna be as gentle this time, now that we know the Cult is gonna act soon! We must prepare for the worst, and I'm gonna work you to the BONE! NOW MOVE IT!"

"Wa…" Ash sweatdropped

(Location- Iron Valley)

"So how long has it been?" whispered Brock, peeking up from the trenches

"Twenty seven hours" said Todd, who was on lookout. He was lying flat on his stomach, observing their movements "That's how long we've survived…"

The group was gathered at the top of a hill, hiding within the trenches they had quickly dug. They were silent. The group had made a critical mistake, venturing into Iron Valley. They had heard rumours of this deserted valley, of travellers disappearing never to be seen again. Naturally they surmised that it was the cult's activity and came to put a stop to it, but what they found there was far beyond anything they could ever hope to handle. Iron Valley held the great Kaiser Temple 'Korr Rajanta', Temple of Divine Fury… a fortress swarming with battle-starved warrior cultists and ruled by the fiercest man in all the cult… Red Kaiser.

The group that came to hunt the Kaisers were now fighting for their very lives. They barely survived the attack, but and they were cornered with no escape, as an entire army was awaiting them. Ebi sat in a corner, removing the EbiDex from his wrist and placing it on his lap. It shifted into a mini computer, and Ebi began typing.

**_EBIDEX ENTRY 34: Trapped_**

_-Ebi's log: Sunday, August 10, 7:43 AM. This may very well be our last battle. Even after our victory of The Battle of Greyrock City and return of Gary and Misty, right when it seemed like everything would be all right, the Kaisers have shown that they are not only powerful, but cunning as well, and we are trapped._

_We have stepped right into Kaiser territory. We are now cornered with no escape by an army of cultists, and a hoard of Kaiser Beats, attacking us with full killing intent and fighting like utter maniacs. Though we managed to fight them off, we have been forced to our very limits. We are tired, hungry and hurt. The cultists give no regard for their own lives, all that matters to them is to throw themselves at us until we can fight no more._

_We managed to contact the Super Fiends and call for help, but will they be enough? Even if they were strong enough to help us, we're running out of time, and every second we wait brings us closer to death…_

_This is probably our last battle. We all knew the risks of challenging the Kaiser Cult, but we also know if they go through with their plans to conquer earth, it won't matter. Should we die in this battle, we won't go down without a fight. We'll leave our mark by taking the lot of them with us, as an everlasting reminder of the Dire Hunters…- _

"THEY'RE COMING!" shouted Todd

"AH!" everyone exclaimed, immediately stopping whatever they were doing and preparing for battle. Gary, Misty, Richie, Duplica, Brock, Jessie, James, Tracey and AJ grabbed their pokéballs. AmaEbi stood back, while Ebi grabbed the computer and put it on his wrist, changing it back to the EbiDex and grabbed his laser rife

"Everybody! Get ready!" Shouted Ebi. Everyone got into positions. "Don't let them reach us, no matter what!" he said, "ATTACK!"

"UMBREON! FORCE THEM BACK WITH MULTIPLE SHADOW BALL!" shouted Gary

"ONIX! GEODUDE! USE YOUR ROCK SLIDE ATTACKS!" Shouted Brock

"RAPID FIRE POISON STING!" shouted Jessie

"WIDESPREAD SLUDGE ATTACK!" shouted James

A whole army Cultists were charging up the hills. Armed with a vast range of weapons, some holding advanced plasma rifles while others carried basic spears and axes, they numbered in the hundreds. As the volley of attacks slammed into them, and the people in front fell and were trampled by the other advancing Cultists. They didn't care whether they lived or died, they just kept advancing

**ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**

In one hand Ebi was shooting with the laser rifle, in the other he was attacking with the EbiDex's Laser as one after the other kept falling… but it wasn't enough. They kept on advancing, stepping on their fallen with no sympathy whatsoever. "KEEP FIGHTING! IF THEY REACH US, WE'RE DEAD!"

"Right!" said Misty, "MAKE AS MANY ICE PILLARS AS POSSIBLE!" Staryu and Starmie fired the blasts of water, while Politoed froze it. The huge, heavy pillars rolled down the hills at the army, crushing through them and forcing them back.

"IT ISN'T WORKING!" Ebi shouted over the noise. The army kept advancing, and they weren't slowing down! He saw several sword and axe wielding cultist get into close range… "EBI FLAME!" he shouted, as a blast of flames consumed that group. "Quickly, it's time to call out the big guns! Prepare the UniStrike!"

"Right!" said Gary, "All right! FIRE THE UNISTRIKE!" he shouted. The pokémon of the corresponding four elements fired their attacks. The elements fused together into a single beam, and flew down towards the Kaisers in a sweeping motion…

**CRASH!**

"ALL RIGHT!" they all cheered, the UniStrike worked!

"We won this battle!" Ebi cheered

"Not even the Kaisers can stand up to the UniStrike!" cheered Gary, "A single shot from that beam can lay waste to an entire army!"

"AH!" Todd exclaimed, and everybody turned to him. He was trembling

"What is it?" Asked Richie. Todd didn't answer. Quivering, he raised his hand, and pointed. Everyone turned their heads and gasped. There were masses and masses of Kaiser Cultists standing all around them! They were completely surrounded!

"N… no way!" Ebi exclaimed, "How did they reach us!"

"More importantly, how did they survive the UniStrike!" exclaimed Gary

"It take more than single, stupid beam to beat my army!" a voice shouted

Everyone turned around "AAAAH!" they screamed at who they saw, "RED KAISER!"

"Nihao" Red Kaiser greeted them

"AH…" Everyone was terrified. It was hard to tell what was more dangerous, the huge army murderous Kaiser Cultists, or the sinister warlord Red Kaiser!

"Oh, you no worry about them" Red Kaiser pointed at the army, "They only here make sure you no escape" He cracked his knuckles, "Is my fight! All alone!"

"Ebi Sword…" Ebi spoke, and the plasma blade appeared "Get ready…" everyone reached for a pokéball and whatever weapon they had.

"One… two… three…" Red Kaiser counted them, "Twelve humans… I will enjoy this very much… long before I am finished, you will scream you want to die…" he took a fighting stance "You very lucky… you get honour to be killed by me! HAAAIYAAA!"

(Location- Rainbow Reef)

"Hmm…" Ash sat cross-legged on a rock, his eyes closed. Though he could use the power of one, he was unable to control it. Whenever he called it, at best he'd be using 60 percent of his ability, usually less. Ash was trying to learn to control it. The only time he ever managed 100 percent was back in Marble City, fighting Chaos Reaper.

"Okay it's time. Let's see if you made any progress" Aquamarine called up at him

"Right" Ash answered, opening his eyes and jumped down from the rock. Ash concentrated hard, and a glow surrounded his body. The power of one shone brightly, and energy surged through his body.

Aquamarine raised his fist, also calling the power of one. It was very small, surrounding only his hand "Right now, the amount I'm using is approximately the same as Level I's 70 percent. I'm going to hit you now. If you learned to control it, then our power will be equal and any pain you feel will be from the difference in our own natural strength, but not the Power of One. Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Ash nodded, trying to retain the power and bracing himself

"Okay, here I go" said Aquamarine

**CRASH!**

"GWAAAAH!" Ash screamed as he flew and hit the stone wall, cracking it. "Urgh…" he groaned and lay face flat on the floor.

"That was pathetic!" Aquamarine shouted as the power of one faded from both of them. "What were you doing this whole time?"

"Wah…" Ash slowly got up, rubbing his head, "Well it's not my fault you hit so hard!"

"Hit you hard… hit you hard! I tapped you lightly, and you were sent flying!" yelled Aquamarine as he slapped Ash across the face, causing him to fall over, "You didn't even reach 50 percent! If I actually swung my fist, you'd have died!"

"Oh, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" asked Ash sarcastically

**THUMP!**

"Don't insult me" Growled Aquamarine. Ash gasped when Aquamarine kicked him in the stomach. "It's your own fault you're so weak. You better learn to control that power, because next time I'm not going to be gentle."

Ash didn't argue. Aquamarine was far stronger than him. Ash sighed as he sat on the rock and began focusing again. This didn't seem to go anywhere. He really didn't know how to use his power, it's something that just happens when he's in battle. Looking at Aquamarine, he sighed, and finally spoke. "Aquamarine?"

"Yeah?" Aquamarine turned around

"How… um… how did you call up that trident?" asked Ash

"Oh this…" Aquamarine held out his hand, and the trident appeared, "I materialized it. But that's not your question, is it?" he asked. Ash nervously shook his head. Aquamarine laughed "Finally, you're showing some progress"

"Huh?"

"Not being afraid to ask for help is real important, especially in these times, where we all gotta stick together. You need help using the Power of one, right?" he asked, and Ash nodded. "You simply want to control this Power, make it do what you want. That logic won't get you anywhere. You must change your way of thinking. The Power of One has become a part of you. It's not weapon or a tool." He explained, "Your goal is to get strong, but the only way to reach that goal is to aim past it."

"Okay…" Ash didn't fully understand, but he just nodded

"As for me materializing this…" Aquamarine held the trident, "It's not a simple matter. As you know, the Power of One can do many things. It can make you stronger, it can transform you into stronger forms, you can focus your energy through an object, or even create one. You've seen all of these before, right?"

"Hmmm…" Ash thought about it, "That's right! Making ourselves stronger, that's what I always use it for! Transforming into stronger forms, that's when we use it on other people (Like Goth to Chaos Reaper)! Focusing it through an object, I did that all the time with the QuickSilver! But creating an object…"

"In order to do that, you have to know the object you want to create. You have to imagine it, feel it. Texture, the weight, everything…" Aquamarine held up his hand, and the trident appeared and disappeared, "You create the object using the power. Once you do it enough, it becomes so easy you don't have to think about it."

"Did Sky Render also make his sword that way?" asked Ash

"Yes, but he keeps it sheathed because he prefers to draw it the old fashioned way" said Aquamarine, "Just because you can use an ability it doesn't mean you have to"

"Hmm…" Ash held his hand out, he tried picturing a weapon, like a sword or a lance, but nothing happened, "It's hard. I don't even know what I wanna use!"

"It'll come eventually" said Aquamarine, "The attributes gained by the Power of One varies from different people, not just their level." He explained further. "Different Chosen Ones have powers unique only to them… they are the 'Title' and 'Unique Power'. For example, I am Chosen One of Water. My ability is that I can remain under the water without ever having to surface, and move through it with lightening speed, and even control the element itself. My physical strength, like the ocean, is tremendous, more than anyone else. There may be some other abilities, but I have not discovered them all yet…"

"Oh…" said Ash, "So I guess that means you're… stronger than Sky Render?"

"Not exactly" said Aquamarine, "Sky Render is the Chosen One of Wind. Although I have more power, Sky Render's skill and technique brings him to a whole other level. As for his other abilities, even I have no idea. All I'm certain is that they are wind-based, but I never seen them. As a matter of fact, the battle against the Tyrant was the first time I had even seen him fight at full strength…"

"I guess…" Ash looked down, "So… what about me?"

"Sorry, I dunno…" Aquamarine shrugged, "Usually it's easy to tell from their fighting styles and techniques, but you're different. You withstand everything your enemies throw at you, and adapt to their fighting styles and weapons. Though you may not excel nearly as much as me or Sky in strength and skill, you have a great balance of skill, and are by far the most durable fighter I've ever seen"

"Yeah" Ash nodded, "Also, I've got an important question, just what happened to Sky Render? I haven't seen him since his battle against the Tyrant!"

"Oh… Sky…" Aquamarine paused, and sighed "Well… he's…"

"AAAAAAGH!" they both snapped to attention when they heard someone scream

"What was that!" Ash got up

"I don't know" said Aquamarine, materializing his trident, "It came from there!"

They both ran in the direction they heard the scream. Someone else was in Rainbow Reef. Neither of them knew who it could be, but they certainly weren't expecting it to be… "GOTH?" they both exclaimed

(Location- Iron Valley)

"HAAAIYAAA!" Red Kaiser roared as he shot forward with lightning speed

"WHAT!" They gasped, how could he move this fast! Before they could react, he smashed right through them, sending them flying in different directions, scattering them everywhere!

"Ungh…! Ow…!" AJ growled, getting up, clutching his side with one hand, his body racked with pain. "Strong… no… that word doesn't even come close to describing him" AJ he clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "That means WE'LL have to fight harder!" he raised his whip and shouted, "SANDSLASH! LET'S GO! WRECKING BALL FORMATION!" Sandslash grabbed the end of the whip and curved himself into a ball. "RHAAAA!" AJ gritted his teeth as he swung the pokémon in circles over his head like a spiked wrecking ball, and flung it in Red Kaiser's direction…!

"WEAK!" Red Kaiser shouted as he stood there, having stopped the spiny pokémon with one hand. Grabbing the whip in his other hand, he gave it a strong pull. AJ gasped as he was suddenly pulled towards him and grabbed by the neck! Immediately Sandslash uncurled himself and struck at Red Kaiser with his large talons, but the berserker immediately grabbed Sandslash's neck as well. "HA!" He shouted, slamming their heads together and dropping them to the ground… both were out cold. Red Kaiser dropped them and stepped forward, "I have no interest in the weak…! Where are they…? WHERE ARE ALL THE STRONG?" He howled

"Ah… E… EbiDex Scan" Ebi shouted, pointing the device at him…

_EBIDEX SCANNER: KN-02 Red Kaiser_

_WEAPONS: Chinese Sword_

_CLASS: Berserker, Kaiser Knight, Warlord, Kaiser Beast Master_

_RANK: Rank SA_

"AH…!Oh… god…!" Ebi gasped, as he began to tremble uncontrollably as he read the complex data and numbers running across the screen…

"What is it!" shouted Brock, seeing Ebi's reaction

"Monster… h… his strength… it's totally off the scale!" Ebi was shaking even harder, sweat ran down the side of his face, "Red Kaiser… is beyond anything we've ever faced… no… more than that…! His power, is completely beyond the limits of humans OR pokémon!" He shouted, collapsing to his knees… "Compared to him… even all of us combined… we're nothing more than lambs for the slaughter…"

"That's quitter talk four-eyes! If you're so afraid of him then stay out of the way!" Brock growled as he went charging forwards, Geodude hovering by his side. "YAAAA!" He roared as Geodude grabbed onto his hands and Brock spun his body, slamming the rock pokémon with all his strenght across Red Kaiser's face.

"No hurt at all…" Red Kaiser smiled wickedly…

**SMASH!**

"AAAGH!" Brock screamed as he hit the ground "GRR!" he leapt to his feet and punched… "A… ARGH!" he gasped… Red Kaiser's punch was nothing like Green Kaiser's… the strength was incomparable! "No… I'M NOT DONE YET!" he shouted…

"Yes you are" said Red Kaiser grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face to the floor… Brock gasped as he hit the ground… his teeth clenched from the pain!

"YAAAA!" Gary charged towards the Kaiser one hand reaching to his pokébelt…

**WHAM!**

"AGH!" Gary exclaimed when Red Kaiser spun and kicked him

"Heh… so easy" said Red Kaiser

"You have no idea…" Gary smirked, "Should've been paying more attention to where I was reaching! You know why?"

"Hmm?" Red Kaiser wondered what he was talking about. Then it hit him! Gary was reaching for a pokéball when he got kicked! And that means…

"NIDOOO!"

"AH!" Red Kaiser exclaimed when Nidoking attacked from behind! Nidoking grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him high into the air…

"HYPER BEAM!" Gary shouted, releasing Nidoqueen and Gyarados! The three fired a triple Hyper Beam, slamming Red Kaiser upwards against the back! "ALAKAZAM! PSYCHIC!" Gary released the psychic pokémon, which blasted him even further. "EVERYONE! ATTACK HIM NOW!" Gary shouted, and everybody acted. Everyone's attacks flew to the falling Kaiser…

**CRASH!**

Everyone stood silent. Red Kaiser came down like a meteor, leaving a large crater. "That had to have done it…! Even he couldn't possibly withstand that…!" panted Gary

"Heh-heh-heh… what a joke…!" Red Kaiser stepped out of the crater, dusting himself off, showing no reaction to those attacks! Everyone backed off, terrified as the Kaiser Knight laughed "But I am impressed… your attacks, I felt them!" A wicked grin crossed his face, "But now, play time is over. I fight seriously… HAIYAAA!" he darted forward, and smacked Richie to the side. Tracey and Scyther attacked him, but Red Kaiser immediately spun around and kicked upward! Scyther gasped as he felt the full force of the blow, his talon shattered by the berserker's kick, which went on to hit his body. The insect pokémon was thrown into the air, spinning like a rag doll before he hit the ground… a large crack could be seen on the shell at his chest area… Tracey attacked him directly, but Red Kaiser was faster, hitting down on him with a Karate-chop. A loud cracking sound could be heard as Tracey fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain… his shoulder broken…!

"ICE PILLAR!" Misty shouted. A frozen pillar of ice flew towards Red Kaiser…

"HAAA!" Red Kaiser shouted, smashing the pillar to pieces with his fist. He made a gesture with his hands, daring them to come and fight "Who else want to be hero?"

"THAT'LL BE ME!" Brock shouted as Onix charged forwards. "ONIX! BIND HIM!" The giant rock serpent roared and attacked

"GRR!" Red Kaiser grabbed Onix and pulled its head closer. Swinging his fist, he SLAMMED Onix and knocked him out! Brock jumped from behind put him in a headlock but Red Kaiser only laughed. "You can try and try and try even more, it make no difference! HAAA!" he roared…

**THUNK!**

"AGH…" Brock gasped and fell to his knees when Red Kaiser elbowed him on the waist, "AGH…" he stood up, THIS AIN'T OVER!" he kept pummelling Red Kaiser… but no matter what he did, how hard he hit, it had no effect…! "Too… strong…! I'll have to use it… IT…! Prepare yourself Kaiser! FEEL THE WRATH…" Brock plunged his hand down into his pants (Author's Note: oh god that does not sound right) "OF THE FRYING PAN OF JUSTICE! HAAA!"

**BAM!**

"…" Red Kaiser didn't so much as flinch when Brock slammed him across the face with a frying pan "Hmm…" he glared at him, "That did nothing to me."

"Says you, ugly! I'll have you know, I ain't wearing any underpants!" said Brock

Everyone remained silent… that… thing… Brock hit Red Kaiser with… he was keeping it in his pants… "AIYAAAAA!" Red Kaiser screamed, brushing desperately at his face with his hands… being hit by that unholy object…

"HA-HA-HA! You never stood a chance! With frying-pan in hand, all evil trembles, FOR I AM BROCK!" he struck a heroic (mostly idiotic) pose, "I BLUDGEON THE BAD! I KICK THEIR BUTTS! I BASH THEIR HEADS, AND SMASH THEIR NUTS… URK!" Red Kaiser's hand shot up and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up "eep…"

**KA-SMACK!**

"GWAAAAAA!" Brock screamed as he was sent flying into the air from by Red Kaiser's uppercut. He hit the ground and blacked out… he was down for the count… and Red Kaiser continued to lash at the next one standing nearest to him… Richie!

"ZIPPO! SPARKY! NO!" Richie screamed as the two pokémon were completely decimated in less than an instant by Red Kaiser's brutality… "AAAAH!"

"Hmph…!" Red Kaiser scoffed after he had crushed the cap-wearing trainer. "I am the Warlord Red Kaiser… leader of Kaiser Knights, fiercest warrior of Kaiser Cult! I show you all the meaning of fear…!" he reached down and grabbed his pokéball… "KAISER BEAST CHARRANOSAURUS! KILL ALL!" Red Kaiser shouted and threw the pokéball. Flames came out of the ball, and took shape. There stood, thirty feet above them, the terrifying monster created by the cult… Charrannosaurus!

"Uh… AH…! E… EBIDEX SCAN!" Ebi shouted

_EBIDEX SCANNER: Charrannosaurus_

_ELEMENT: Fire/Flying/Dragon_

_ATTACKS: Scratch, Leer, Ember, Rage, Flamethrower, Slash, Dragon Rage, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Purification Fire Blast_

_Level: 99_

_HP: 13350_

_Attack: 2582_

_Defence: 1402_

_Speed: 446_

_Special: 4387_

_INFO: Charrannosaurus is an unnaturally evolved form of Charizard, forcibly evolved through horrendous experiments and Kaiser Technology. Its rock-solid wings can shield this creature from almost any attacks. Any living being caught by its flaming breath will be completely incinerated._

"This isn't good…" said Ebi, "Its level is higher than that of Snapdragusaur, as are its stats. The same can be said for the trainer" He looked at Red Kaiser, "Red Kaiser and Charrannosaurus are far superior Green Kaiser and Snapdragusaur, and even then we would've lost if we weren't aided by the fiends"

"HA!" Red Kaiser jumped into the air, and stood on Charrannosaurus' head. "We show them… we show them all… WE ARE STRONGEST ON EARTH! ATTACK!"

"CHROAAAAR!" Charrannosaurus roared, firing a huge blast of flames

"HIT THE DIRT!" Todd screamed. Everyone scattered and dove to the ground

**FWOOM!**

"AAAAGH!" Many cultists screamed. They couldn't avoid the attack, and the flames consumed them entirely, leaving some burnt ashes

"AH…" James gasped, "That was too close…!"

"No it wasn't…" said Gary, "He was expecting us to miss it… so he could show us what the flames could to us when he actually aims it"

"I can't believe it…" Misty growled and stood up, "YOU'RE SICK! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MEN FOR NO REASON!"

"Ah, no matter. There plenty more Cultists…" Red Kaiser shrugged, and then pointed down at them "This time, we really aim at them. FIRE!" he shouted

"WATER GUN!" Misty and Gary shouted. The waters flew towards the fire, but evaporated into steam before even making contact! "AH!" Everyone scattered. The blast of flames tore the ground as it flew.

"Everyone okay!" Called Ebi. They all nodded

"I CHANGE THAT!" Shouted Red Kaiser. Charrannosaurus was flying overhead, and Red Kaiser jumped down, landing in between them. "HAIYA!"

"AGH!" Ebi exclaimed, bracing himself when Red Kaiser swing his arm at him!

"EBI!" AmaEbi screamed, when her brother was thrown right off the ground. Ebi gasped as he hit the ground, more thankful than ever for the armour he wore beneath his clothes. If it wasn't there, he would certainly have died…

"YA!" Red Kaiser turned around and struck her at the back of the neck her. She gasped as her senses faded, and she collapsed… she wasn't moving

"NO…!" Ebi screamed and jumped to his feet, "EBI SWORD!" he swung the blade. Red Kaiser moved his body and grabbed Ebi's wrist, throwing him over his head. Ebi growled and got to his feet, "HAAAAA!" He charged from the front…

"WHEEZING/ARBOK! ATTACK!" shouted Jessie and James, charging from the left…

"MEOOWR!" Meowth roared, claws outstretched as he charged from the right…

"UMBREON! PIKACHU!" Gary charged from behind, "SHADOW BALL! THUNDER!"

"Heh…" Red Kaiser smirked…

**SMASH!**

"(Pant… pant…)" they all panted, they had attacked Red Kaiser with their best. They prepared themselves as the smoke cleared… but there was nothing standing there!

"RIGHT HERE!" Red Kaiser shouted from above

"HUH!" Everyone gasped as they looked up. Up in the air, standing on top of Charrannosaurus was Red Kaiser

"Now, they all gathered in one point…" said Red Kaiser, pointing down, "KILL!"

"CHROAAAARRR!" Charrannosaurus roared. The intense flames flew down at them…

"EBI SHIELD!" Ebi screamed, raising his hand into the air. Immediately, a large protective barrier appeared, protecting them all from the flames. They all gasped as the attack ended and shield disappeared… amazed at how close they came to death.

"GRR… Stupid animal!" Red Kaiser shouted and hit Charrannosaurus, "You fail to kill them! Let yourself get stop by stupid barrier is no excuse! Is you who is too weak!" he continued to beat Charrannosaurus. "I order you! Change it now! Level up!"

"GRRROWWWL…" Charrannosaurus moved, not towards the group, but the Cultists! Everyone gasped as the Kaiser Beast lunged down and grabbed a dozen Cultists in its mouth and swallowed them whole!

"IT NOT ENOUGH! EAT MORE!" shouted Red Kaiser. The nearby Cultists tried to run away, but they couldn't escape. Charrannosaurus devoured even more of them.

"AH!" Everyone gasped, horrified

"We being enemies and him trying to kill us is one thing… but beating his own Kaiser Beast for something not its fault?" said James

"AND ordering it to eat his own men?" said Gary

"THAT IS SICK!" They all exclaimed, "What is he thinking!"

"Yes… eat… get strong… and level up! heh-heh-heh…" Red Kaiser laughed. "And now… Program Execute! Advance now! KAISER EVOLUTION!"

"WHAT!" Everybody exclaimed. It was happening… Charrannosaurus was evolving!

"Grrr…" Charrannosaurus began to glow… fire surrounded its body. Its wings were disappearing as it fell on all fours. Its body grew longer and thinner. Suddenly, it sprung into the air. The fire faded away, and there was the new monster. It spiralled through the air, a flaming red, Chinese dragon, "ROOOOAAAAAARRR!"

"HM!" Red Kaiser kicked off the ground and leapt onto the dragon's head. "Good… very good… you please me very much…" he spoke quietly, and stood up straight, "Now… we ready… to kill…" he drew his sword, "KILL ALL! BURN EVERYONE! DESTROY EVERYTHING… KAISER BEAST CHARMAGEDDON!"

(Location- Rainbow Reef)

"ARGH! I HATE this place!" Goth shouted. There were lots of Carvanha and one Sharpedo hanging onto him by the teeth. "GET OFF!" He slapped off the Carvanhas and punched the Sharpedo until it let go. Apparently, he made the mistake of standing near the water edge and got pulled in by a big wave. He sighed after he got rid of the last one. As he looked up, he exclaimed, "Aquamarine!" he noticed someone else, "Ash!"

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Aquamarine

"Oh, I just felt like taking a swim fully dressed in ultra hazardous waters…" Goth said sarcastically, "Bah! I came here looking for Sky Render!"

"Oh…" said Aquamarine, "Sky… can't see anyone right now"

"He's been injured in the fight against the Kaiser Tyrant" Ash added

"KAISER TY…!" Goth gasped, but calmed down, "What happened!"

"That's what I'd like to know" Ash crossed his arms, "You still haven't told me"

"Right now, Sky is hidden. I made sure to hide him well, so even if his enemies found out he's vulnerable, they won't be able to find him" said Aquamarine

"Makes sense." Said Ash "I forgot the Super Fiends have other enemies than the Kaiser Cult… Still, how come you guys are branded villains?"

"Because we were always the villains… well, most of us anyway." Said Goth "Sky Render was never a criminal. The Cult made him what he is through pure deceit, pinning all their evil acts on him… speaking of which, what happened exactly?"

"Sky's recovering… physically at least…" he sighed, "Though the Tyrant's magic injured Sky's body, but it was tapping into his mind that really damaged him."

"You mean he…?" Goth gasped

"That's right…" Aquamarine nodded sadly

"He what?" Ash asked, but no one listened to him

"This is terrible" said Goth, "Absolutely terrible…"

"What's terrible?"

"Sky lost Era once, and now he's lost Era for real…" Aquamarine sighed

"Who's Era?"

"What will become of us, now that we've lost our leader for good?" asked Goth

"Hey! I'm talking here!"

"Don't say that!" said Aquamarine, "Sky's gotta recover, he's just got to!"

"HEY GUYS!" Ash shouted through a loudspeaker

"AGH!" Goth and Aquamarine exclaimed

"Sheesh! That was rude you know, ignoring me like that?" Ash crossed his arms, "So tell me this. WHAT is going on, and WHO is Era!"

"I guess you haven't known us long enough to know who Era is" said Goth, "But I have no right to speak of Sky Render's past. I can barely cope with my own"

"Well? Aquamarine?" Ash turned to him, "Can you tell me?"

"The Tyrant made sure to do as much damage to Sky as possible, ravaging his mind, and removing memories that were most precious. For now, he's out of commission, so I've hidden him in one of the caves, and ordered my three pokémon to guard him" Aquamarine answered. "As for Era… I can't tell you anything."

"Well that's just swell!" Ash huffed and crossed his arms. "Figures… leave it to you guys to exclude me from everything just because I'm not a Super Fiend…"

"Ash!" said Aquamarine, "Listen, Sky's past is none of…"

"No, you listen!" Ash interrupted him, "I already get the idea that his past is very tragic with horrible events and all that, and that's exactly why it's my business! It may not have occurred to you, but I'm also one of his friends!"

"Maybe, but…" Aquamarine tried to speak, but Ash wasn't done yet

"Whenever something happens to a friend, I don't hide them somewhere and make the others guess what's going on!" said Ash, "I never leave my friends, especially when they're going through something as major as this! Not once!"

"What about the group you used to hang out with?" asked Goth, surprising Ash.

"But… no… agh…" Ash sighed. It was true, he did leave his friends… no… he abandoned them, just so he could fight without restraint.

"Listen Ash…" Aquamarine spoke, "This is a very tough time for us all. Sky is the leader of the group, not just because he's the strongest. He inspires hope and courage… and we rogues who don't know how to do anything but fight… he's given us purpose. Every one of us trusts Sky with our lives and would readily give our own for his sake. His past is his own, and we who know it do not share it with anyone."

"I guess so…" said Ash, "Sorry for trying to pry in. I'll get back to training now…"

"So…" Aquamarine turned to Goth, "What exactly did you come here to talk about?"

"We received a call from our allies, the 'Dire Hunters', they are under attack." Said Goth, "They're trapped and fighting for their lives, against the full force of the Kaiser army of the Corr Rajanta temple."

"Corr Rajanta? That's Red Kaiser's temple! If they're fighting his army, or even worse Red Kaiser himself, they could already be dead!" exclaimed Aquamarine, "But you called that group…. Dire Hunters, our allies, why is that? Who are they?"

"Well, you didn't participate in that battle, so you're not up to date. They're a new anti-Kaiser group, consisting of Ketchum's former companions." Said Goth

"HUH!" Ash immediately turned around after hearing what Goth said. He ran to the Super Fiend "What did you say!"

"I said they're being attacked by the Kaisers…" Said Goth

"Where are they!" Ash shouted

"Iron Valley, where the Corr Rajanta temple can be found" said Goth

"Iron Valley…" Ash turned around, "I have to go!"

"HOLD IT!" Aquamarine's hand shot forward and caught Ash by the shirt, "Don't go rushing into battle just like that! Your opponent is none other than Red Kaiser, and you stand no chance against the likes of him!"

"So!" Ash shouted, "I have to go help them! They're in danger!"

"The other Fiends will assist them in fighting the army, and I shall go myself to fight Red Kaiser, but you must stay here!" said Aquamarine, "You're in training, and someone has to remain here and guard Sky!"

"This is the lives of my friends we're talking about! Let go of me!" Ash shook him off

"Stop right there!" Aquamarine stopped him, "I know it's painful, but I can't let you go now! You are not at the level where you can face such an opponent. Your friends will be fine, but you have to train and get stronger to prepare for the Kaisers!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREPARE?" Ash shouted, "There's nothing to prepare for, because my friends are in danger right NOW!" They both growled. Aquamarine didn't look like he was gonna let Ash go. Ash got an idea. "AH LOOK! IT'S MISTY!"

"HUH?" Aquamarine exclaimed, turning his head, but there was nothing… "What?" Aquamarine turning back, but Ash was gone! "AW DAMMIT!"

"Let him go. He does have a good reason after all…" said Goth, "Remember? That girl IS in that group that's under attack, so SHE'S in danger too"

"AH…" Aquamarine gasped, "MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT! I'VE GOTTA HELP HER!" he immediately started running, "HANG ON MISTY! I'M A COMIN' TO SAVE YOU!"

"WAIT!" Goth shouted, but Aquamarine didn't hear. Goth sighed as Aquamarine ran off… in the opposite direction he was supposed to. "Ketchum is their only hope now, because Aquamarine's taken his patented 'detour' he'll be lost for weeks. But Ash's opponent is much too strong for him to face alone! I must also help-"

**SPLOOSH!**

"AAARGH!" Goth screamed when a large wave crashed down on him, pulling him back into the water with the Carvanhas and Sharpedos "AAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

(Location- Iron Valley)

"EBIDEX SCAN!" Shouted Ebi

_EBIDEX SCANNER: Charmageddon_

_ELEMENT: Fire/Flying/Dragon_

_ATTACKS: Scratch, Leer, Ember, Rage, Flamethrower, Slash, Dragon Rage, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Purification Fire Blast_

_Level: 100_

_HP: 16260_

_Attack: 3521_

_Defence: 1557_

_Speed: 679_

_Special: 5387_

_INFO: Charmageddon is a fully evolved Kaiser Beast, and one of the deadliest of all. Its snakelike body allows for quick agile movements as it soars through the air, unlike its prior forms, it moves with great speed and grace. Its claws and teeth can easily rip through steel. This Kaiser Beast's flame can reach temperatures matching the surface of the sun, and can reduce entire mountains to seas of molten lava. _

"ROOAAAR!" Charmageddon roared as it snaked through the air, firing an intense blast of flames everywhere.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Red Kaiser laughed hysterically as he ran below with his sword, "YES! BURN EVERYTHING! KILL EVERYONE! DESTROY ALL! DESTROY!"

"HE'S GONE TOTALLY INSANE!" James screamed. Everyone was running, trying to escape Red Kaiser and his monster. This was just too much for them to handle!

Even though that army was there to prevent escape, those Cultists were the least of their worries. As a matter of fact, many of them had either been burned down by Charmageddon's flames or simply killed out of the way by Red Kaiser as he ran. It was a well known fact among Cultists to keep their distance from their leader in battle if they wanted to live, because as a berserker, Red Kaiser will cut down anyone, friend or foe. "THERE NO ESCAPE!" Red Kaiser shouted.

"Urgh… he's right!" Ebi turned around. It was true, they couldn't run any further. There was a large cluster of mountains blocking their way. Even if they could run, Red Kaiser and Charmageddon were tireless and would catch them. "There's no other option! We have to fight!"

"Right!" said all of the others that were still conscious: Misty, Gary, Jessie, James, Duplica and Todd. The ones that were injured and unconscious were Brock, Tracey, Richie, AJ and Amaebi. This was their hardest battle ever… maybe their last…

"This may be our last battle, so we'll have to make it our best one yet!" said James

"It's been an honour to fight alongside you guys!" said Jessie

"If we're going down, then we'll go with a bang!" shouted Meowth

"All right guys, this is it!" Everyone gathered in a circle, and put their hands together, "Even if we lose… we'll fight so hard that Kaiser Cultists will tremble in fear at the mere mention of our names! DIRE HUNTERS FOREVER!"

"HAIYAAAA!" Red Kaiser whirled his sword through the air, towards them…!

"WHEEZING! SLUDGE ATTACK!" James shouted

"ARBOK! BITE!" shouted Jessie

"HMMM!" Red Kaiser spun his body, narrowly missing the sludge. "URGH!" Arbok bit into his arm. Red grabbed Arbok and threw it to the side.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Richie shouted. Both Pikachu and Sparky attacked at once

"GRR!" Red Kaiser stepped back as the two lightning bolts struck his chest, but that wasn't all! "AH!" He exclaimed when Sandslash struck into his back with its claws.

"ICE BULLETS!" Misty shouted. Her pokémon fired the attack, and each rock-hard projectile slammed into the Kaiser.

"ATTACK!" Gary shouted. Alakazam, Arcanine, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Gyarados and Umbreon all fired their strongest attacks at Red Kaiser.

"HMM!" Red Kaiser slid back. Growling, he stood up straight. "So you fight harder now? This is sign, you all know you will soon die…!" he raised his hand, and signalled the Kaiser Beast flying above. "WE FINISH THIS BATTLE NOW! KAISER BEAST! I COMMAND YOU, PURIFICATION FIRE BLAST!" Charmageddon growled. The fire on its tail grew, and burned all over its body as it prepared its ultimate attack…

"THIS IS IT! FIRE THE UNISTRIKE!" Shouted Gary. Every fire, water, grass and electric attack flew together, and fused into the ultimate attack, the UniStrike!

"CHROAAAR!" Charmageddon roared, and fired its most powerful fire attack

**CRASH!**

The UniStrike and Fire Blast collided head-on. The fire attack faded as UniStrike grew, totally swallowing it as it flew through the air, towards the Charmageddon… "RRR!" Charmageddon swerved out of the way of beam!

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed

"Heh… after we lose so many Kaiser Beasts to beam attack, you no think I prepare my own Kaiser Beast to avoid it!" said Red Kaiser, who was standing among their numbers! "HA!" Red Kaiser swung his sword, striking Todd. Todd gasped, falling to the ground, his eyes wide open, not even realizing what hit him… and before anything else happened, Red Kaiser grabbed Duplica by the neck, turning around and slamming her into Jessie. "YAA!" He struck with his sword, stabbing James!

"AAAHHH!" James screamed as he fell to the ground, gasping for air, clutching his wound… "Agh…! No…! Jessie…!" He gasped, before losing consciousness…

"JESSIE! JAMES! NO!" exclaimed Meowth, as Red Kaiser then turned to him… "ROWR!" He dodged the blade…! He growled and tried to fight back, but there was simply no competition between him and Red Kaiser… Even more one sided than his fight with Chaos Reaper, he stood no chance. "PANT… PANT…" he gasped for air, covered with wounds… the Kaiser Knight was too strong for him…! "AGH!" He screamed as Red Kaiser's fist sent him flying… "N… NO…!" he exclaimed, lying on the ground, unable to move… "Too… strong…" were his last words… he fainted.

Red Kaiser then turned around "You are next" he said to Ebi

"Grr…!" Ebi took a fighting stance with the Ebi Sword. "Stay back or I'll…!"

**SLAM!**

"AAAAGH!" Ebi screamed when Charmageddon's tail swung down and slammed him from behind. Ebi hit the ground, his glasses cracked, and he blacked out.

"Only two more…" said Red Kaiser, approaching Gary and Misty

"Stand back Misty… this is gonna be rough" Gary, reached for a pokéball "Ash'd be real mad at me if I let anything happen to you."

"What?" said Misty, but the battle had already started

"HAA!" Red Kaiser leapt forward, and Gary ran to the side, pulling out his pokéball.

"ARCANINE! I CHOOSE YOU!" shouted Gary, grabbing the pokémon by the fur and leaping onto its back. "DRAGON RAGE!" Arcanine turned around and howled

"KAISER SWORD!" Red Kaiser shouted, swinging his sword, breaking apart the energy attack. "HAAAAI…!" he screamed, darting towards them

"ROAR!" Gary shouted, and Arcanine unleashed a terrifying roar. The strength of the attack threw Red Kaiser back, and left him open. "ATTACK!" Gay shouted. From the side, Nidoqueen swung her fist, and Nidoking attacked with its horn. Red Kaiser was caught by surprise by those two attacks, but immediately started lashing out, forcing the two pokémon back! "I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN! DOUBLE KICK!"

"GRRR!" Red Kaiser growled as Nidoking and Nidoqueen attacked. "HM! HA!" he dodged left and right, avoiding their powerful kicks. His hand shot up and grabbed each of them by the ankles. Spinning around, he threw the two through the air, towards Gary and Arcanine!

"JUMP!" shouted Gary, and Arcanine leapt high into the air. "RETURN!" Gary called Nidoking and Nidoqueen back into their pokéballs…

"KAISER BEAST! ATTACK NOW!" Red Kaiser shouted…

**SMACK!**

"AHHHH!" Gary screamed, as Charmageddon's tail whipped them out of the air! Arcanine was injured, and they were falling! Quickly he grabbed two pokéballs "ARCANINE RETURN! ALAKAZAM GO!" he shouted as he fell from the air

"ALAKAZAM!" Alakazam raised its two spoons, slowing down Gary's fall…

"HAIYA!" Red Kaiser grabbed Alakazam by the head and slammed it to the ground!

"AAAHH!" Gary screamed as he started falling again, hitting the ground hard.

"I KILL!" Shouted Red Kaiser, whirling his sword and charging at the fallen Gary

"NO YOU DON'T!" Misty jumped forward and struck Red Kaiser across the face with the sledgehammer, knocking him to the side

"GRRR!" Red Kaiser turned around. He swung his arm to deliver a crushing blow, but luckily Misty fell back. The hammer she carried was utterly destroyed by his swing, but at least she missed the deadly force!

"AH!" Misty exclaimed. As she fell back down a slope, her bag fell off her shoulders. The pokéballs scattered all over the place, and Togepi as well. "NO!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and trying to grab them…

"I KILL!" Red Kaiser charged downwards towards Misty

"WHAT!" Misty saw him charging at her, "AAAAAHHHH!"

"NO MISTY!" Gary shouted…

"HAIYAAAAA!" Red Kaiser howled as he stabbed with his sword…

**CRACK!**

"AH…!" Misty gasped, she was trembling

"What!" Red Kaiser exclaimed, gripping his sword tight

"Heh…" Gary laughed weakly. He had protected Misty from the stab, he stepped in front of her! The pendant he wore was cracked, as it had stopped most of the stab, but the tip of the sword still went through, piercing into his chest. "Heh-heh… urgh… agh…" Gary coughed. His chest was bleeding, and he collapsed to the ground.

"GARY!" Misty screamed and ran over to him, "GARY! SPEAK TO ME!"

"Heh-heh-heh…" Gary smiled, "Don't worry about me… I'm fine… I'm wearing 'Ebi Armour' too you know…"

"BUT WHY! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!" shouted Misty

"Like I said…" muttered Gary, "I have a promise… till Ash returns, I'm keeping his spot warm… protecting his friends… his pokémon… and you… ungh…" he passed out…

"Gary…" Misty spoke weakly

"It over for him" said Red Kaiser, approaching Misty and Gary, "Is your turn now…"

"Back off… I'm warning you!" Misty stood up and grabbed her sledgehammer, but Red Kaiser did not stop his approach. "YA!" Misty swung her sledgehammer, but the red knight swung his fist, hitting the head of the hammer and shattering it! Quickly Misty jumped back and grabbed the nearest pokéball and threw it, "POKÉBALL GO!" Starmie appeared. "DOUBLE EDGE!" shouted Misty as she grabbed three pokéball and threw them, releasing Staryu, Politoed and Corsola. "ICE PILLAR!"

"Hmph!" Red Kaiser raised his hand and caught Starmie in one hand, grabbing it by the jewel, tightening his grip on the jewel and cracking it. Tossing the unmoving starfish aside, he raised his left hand, towards the pillar flying at him. Stopping it in mid-air, his fingers dug into the ice as he gripped it tight and swung it in a sweeping motion in front of him, smashing the three pokémon, Staryu, Politoed and Corsola. As he looked up, Misty managed to grab another pokéball and "POKÉBALL GO!"

"PSYDUCK!" Psyduck stood there, clueless as ever.

"Egh…?" Red Kaiser stared at the pokémon. "What is… that supposed to be?"

"This pokémon…" said Misty, gripping her hammer, "Is the pokémon… THAT'LL DEFEAT YOU!" with all her strength, she smashed her fist over Psyduck's head! "PSYCHIC!" Psyduck fainted. Misty hit him too hard. "eep…" Misty sweatdropped.

"Ugh… enough of this!" Red Kaiser grabbed his sword. "HAIYAAA!" he charged

"AH!" Misty gasped. Red Kaiser was running, and at the ground in front of him was Togepi! He was gonna crush it if he ran! "NO! TOGEPI!" Misty screamed and dove forwards, grabbing Togepi and pulling him close…

"KAISER SWORD!" Red Kaiser howled… his sword came down…

"PSYYYYY!"

"HUH!" Red Kaiser stopped and turned his head…

**CRASH!**

"AIYAAA!" Red Kaiser screamed as he was blasted with powerful psychic energy.

"DUCK…" Psyduck stood there. A terrifying aura surrounded his body. He was the one that blasted Red Kaiser!

"All right!" Misty cheered, "AGAIN PSYDUCK! USE PSYCHIC!"

"DRAGON RAGE!" Red Kaiser shouted. Charmageddon spiralled through the air, releasing a powerful swirling blast of energy and firing at Misty and Psyduck!

"PSYYYYYYEEEE!" the glowing Psyduck shouted as a wave of psychic energy collided with the spinning beam… but the Kaiser Beast's attack was too strong…!

**BOOM!**

"AAAIYE!" Psyduck was thrown off its feet and hit the ground! His attack was totally overpowered by Charmageddon's! "Psy… duck…" the blue glow faded… he was down.

"NO!" Misty screamed

"PURIFICATION FIRE BLAST!" Red Kaiser shouted

"CRHOAAAR!" Charmageddon roared and fired the blast of flames…

"Togi-togi-togi-PRIIII!" Togepi raised its arms into the air…

**FWOOOOSH!**

"WHAT!" Red Kaiser exclaimed

"Togepi…?" Misty gasped, holding up the cheerful baby pokémon

"GRRR… the egg pokémon Togepi has tremendous hidden power… but no matter!" Red Kaiser unsheathed his sword once more, "They only can use power once per battle! YOU LOSE!"

"AH…!" Misty gasped. All her friends were down, her pokémon were out, and she couldn't fight this berserker! "No…" she collapsed to her knees… it was over…

"YOU HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" screamed Red Kaiser, "NO POKÉMON TO FIGHT FOR YOU! NO ONE TO PROTECT YOU! NO TRUMP CARD TO SAVE YOU! IT OVER NOW! I KILL! KAISER SWORD! HAAAAIYAAAAAA!"

**CLASH!**

"AAAH!" Red Kaiser flew back and hit the ground, his sword flew out of his hands.

"ah…" Misty trembled and clutched Togepi "What happened…? AH!"

"Sorry I'm late, but I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't show up at the last second, right?" He turned around, looking at her and smiled, "Right Misty?"

"A… ASH…!" Misty gasped

"Hi Misty, I missed you" Ash smiled brightly, Misty looked to the ground and blushed. The contents of Misty's bag were spilled everywhere, and something caught Ash's eye, "It's my cap…" said, picking it up and examining it, "You've kept it safe…"

"it's you…" Red Kaiser gasped, looking at Ash

"The one and only!" Ash smirked. "Hmm…" he looked around at his fallen friends. "They fought with all their strength. And Gary… he took that sword to save Misty…"

"GRRR…" Red Kaiser growled, and Charmageddon circled above him, "Chosen One Ash Ketchum… I challenge you! Fight to death!"

"(Sigh)" Ash kneeled down. Looking into Misty's eyes, he spoke "Misty? I'm gonna go fight now. I know you don't like it, but I have to. It's not my choice… I just have to. For my friends, for my pokémon! For everyone!"

"Ash…" Misty spoke in a hushed voice. She then smiled, "Good luck!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash cheered, standing up and putting on his cap on. Red Kaiser and Charmageddon charged towards him. Ash took a fighting stance… this was the final battle… For his friends! For his loved ones! And most of all… FOR MISTY!

_This is the moment of truth. As Ash Ketchum and Red Kaiser charge towards one another, this battle is a turning point, for the defeat of either of them may determine the outcome of this war. Will the Chosen One Ash be able to match the fiercest of the Kaiser Knights, Red Kaiser? Find out next time, in the conclusion of the ultimate decisive battle, and the final chapter of Pokémon: Shadow of the Deceiver!_

► TO BE CONCLUDED


	25. Gift Words

_Season Finale_-Gift Words

_Thousands of years ago, the world faced the full terror of the Kaiser Cult, a force so terrible, it would have consumed the entire world. They would have succeeded had it not been for the ancient Chosen Ones, whose final stand united human and pokémon for the first time in history to fight a battle that determined the fate of earth. The Kaiser God was defeated and rest of the cult driven away for centuries… but history repeats itself, and they walk the earth once more. I don't know they're so determined to conquer the earth. Is it only because of their beliefs, or get revenge on the world that once defeated them? The fact remains however that they will stop at nothing to attain their goal: absolute control. As I charge into battle, risking death to fight the evils of the cult, I am afraid… why must I fight? Why can't it go back to the way it used to be? To travel with my friends, seek adventure, and strive to become a pokémon master… those times are gone. I have a new duty… to protect those I love, and the very earth we live in. I no longer a child… I am a Chosen One._

_-Ash Ketchum_

(Location- Iron Valley) (♪Sonic Heroes- Metal Overlord♪)

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash cheered, standing up and putting on his cap on. Red Kaiser and Charmageddon charged towards him. Ash took a fighting stance… this was the final battle… For his friends! For his loved ones! And most of all… FOR MISTY!

"HAAAIYAAA!" Red Kaiser he leapt into the air and shot down with a flying kick…

"HMM!" Ash moved his body, avoiding the kick. "Is that all you've got?"

"No even close!" Red Kaiser grabbed Ash and head-butted him, but didn't stop there, "HIAI! YA!" Red Kaiser struck Ash again and again, non-stop. "DADADADADA!" his fists shot like a machine gun, and he didn't stop striking. "HAIYAA!"

**POW!**

"AGH!" Ash spun through the air and hit the ground "Urngh… ow…" he groaned as got up. "You're stronger than I remember. Or is it because I lost some strength?"

"IS BOTH!" Red Kaiser attacked him again.

"HRRNGH!" Ash clenched his teeth, moving back, away from Red Kaiser's attacks. He tried to fight back, but Red Kaiser was stronger and faster than him, "WAGH!" Ash gasped when he was hit in the stomach. Ash stumbled back and fell, but Red Kaiser didn't let him fall. He grabbed Ash by the front of the shirt and pulled his face close…

**SMACK!**

"ASH!" Misty screamed as Ash hit the ground hard, right in front of her.

"Ungh… I'm okay" said Ash, getting back up. "Misty… listen, it's dangerous here. I want you to take everyone out of the battlefield, and get yourself to safety!"

"Right… and Ash?" Misty closed her eyes and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek, "For good luck." She smiled, "Go get him!" she ran off

"All right!" Ash smiled with more confidence than ever. Placing his pokéballs on his belt, he stood ready. "Bring it on, Kaiser!"

"Hmph… stupid humans… just what makes you think I let her get away…" said Red Kaiser, looking at Misty who was carrying the others to safety. He grabbed his sword "WHEN I CAN KILL RIGHT NOW!"

"AH!" Ash gasped, he wasn't expecting Red Kaiser to pull something this dirty! "NO!" Ash broke into a run, but he wasn't fast enough! "MISTY! RUN!" Ash screamed, and by the time she turned and saw Red Kaiser, it was too late…

"HUH!" Red Kaiser exclaimed as something shot at him. Moving his body, he avoided the projectile, and it landed on the ground. Looking down, he saw it was …

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, he was the one that attacked Red Kaiser!

"HAAA!" Ash sailed through the air and kicked Red Kaiser, knocking him down. Pikachu landed neatly on the ground, right next to Ash. "Heh… Pikachu." Ash smirked, "As usual, you got us out of the jam. Thanks, old buddy"

"Pikachu-Pika! Chu-Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled back. Ash understood perfectly what he said: It's great to see you too! "Pika-Pika! Chu Pikachu!" He stood on all four legs, his cheeks sparking: Now let's show this guy what we're made of!

"All right, HMM!" The Power of One immediately surged through Ash. He and Pikachu stood ready. "We're in this together! We won't lose to the likes of him!"

"Hm…" Red Kaiser took a stance, gripping his sword "Come… I ready."

"All right…" Ash spoke, "LET'S GO!" Red Kaiser darted forward and attacked. Ash evaded the sword and grabbed Red Kaiser by the arm. "HAAAGNN!" With all his strength, Ash flipped him over and slammed him to the ground. "THUNDER!"

"PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu shouted, and lightning flew down towards Red Kaiser…

**CRASH!**

"WHOA!" Ash exclaimed and stepped back, rather impressed by the strength of the attack, "Nice shot Pikachu! Did that do it?" The smoke began to clear, and there stood Red Kaiser, "Didn't think so either" Ash took his fighting stance

"I no feel anything" said Red Kaiser, "You should know by now I am too strong to feel pokémon attacks… no work at all, is useless"

"I don't know about that…" Ash smirked as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, "HA!" he charged, tackling Red Kaiser and causing him to stumble back, "ZAP CANNON!"

Red Kaiser didn't even flinch "I told you, no work against me! HAIYAAAA!" He roared, and attacked, much faster than before, taking Ash by surprise

"UGH!" Ash flew and hit the ground, Pikachu fell off his shoulder. As Ash got up, Red Kaiser attacked him again and again, striking him non-stop. "WAGH!" Ash fell. Before he hit the ground though, he reached down with his arms and pushed hard, and kicked Red Kaiser on the chin, but the warlord didn't even seem to feel the hit!

"HAIYAAA!" Red Kaiser screamed…

**SMACK!**

"WAA!" Ash flew through the air

"GRRR!" Red Kaiser ran forwards, grabbing his sword as he ran

"Ugh…" Ash groaned and got up, but it was too late! Red Kaiser was gonna kill him…

"UNISTRIKE!" A voice shouted

**CRASH!**

"URGH!" Red Kaiser exclaimed as the mighty beam crashed into him

"Huh!" Ash got up, that was the UniStrike! But who could have possibly…!

"Forgot I was still here, didn't you?" Misty stood there. Standing in front of her, along with Pikachu was Cynaquil, Totodile and Bayleef. "Next to you and Gary, I'm the only one who can command a UniStrike!"

"Misty!" Ash got up and ran to her, "What are you doing here? I told you to…"

"I just came back to give you these" Misty grabbed Ash's hand and placed several pokéballs into them. "Gary was taking care of them for you"

"Oh… thanks…" Ash accepted the pokéballs, "And tell that to Gary when he comes too, but for now you'd better stay back"

"No way!" said Misty, "We're all in this together! I'm staying!"

Ash sighed, but smiled at the same time. Misty hasn't changed a bit. All right, let's see what I got, he grabbed one of the pokéballs and threw it, "POKÉBALL GO!"

"MUK-MUK!" The slimy poison pokémon stood there

"GRRR…" Red Kaiser growled. "Heh… that beam is strong, but no strong enough! As long as I still alive…" He grabbed his sword and charged forward, "I KILL!"

"HARDEN!" Ash shouted. Muk used harden, and his body became extremely thick and rubbery. "Do it again Muk! Harden!"

"And just what you think THAT will do!" Red Kaiser kicked Muk, sending him flying

"Muk! Use harden again!" Ash repeated, and Muk did as told, "Again! AGAIN!"

"It no matter how many time you use harden, it no work!" Red Kaiser held his sword

"You're doing great Muk! Just use harden one more time!" Ash shouted. All the energy from doing harden was a real strain on Muk, but Ash had a plan.

"This is no real fight! You only shout useless command and leave yourself completely open for all attack!" Red Kaiser charged towards Ash, "KAISER SW…"

"NOW! SLUDGE ATTACK!" Ash shouted…

**SPLATCH!**

"AH?" Red Kaiser exclaimed. Muk had swung its arm and flung a load of thick, rubbery sludge into his face! "MMMPH! MMMGNH!" Red Kaiser dropped his sword and grabbed the sludge, trying to pull it off, but it wasn't coming off!

"Worked perfectly!" Ash cheered. By making Muk use Harden over an over again, the sludge became tougher than ever, and even Red Kaiser couldn't easily break it! "USE SLUDGE AGAIN! THIS TIME ON HIS LEGS!" Ash shouted. Muk slapped a load of sludge, binding Red Kaiser's legs together! "NOW GIVE HIM A GREAT BIG HUG!" Ash shouted. Muk roared and leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Red Kaiser, knocking him down and not letting him move, his own body was even thicker and more rubbery than his sludge attack. "AND SUBSTITUTE!"

_SUBSTITUTE! This move sacrifices ¼ of the pokémon's total HP to create an inanimate copy that will take any damage aimed at the real one!_

In the blink of an eye, there were two Muks. The real one was next to Ash and the substitute, which was no less rubbery than the original was holding Red Kaiser down.

"MMMMGH!" If Red Kaiser's mouth wasn't covered with foul sludge, he'd be screaming. His arms and legs were also bound. He couldn't move at all!

"Heh! When fighting me and Muk, expect us to fight dirty! So to speak…" Ash, Misty and Pikachu all laughed, "You were wrong when you said pokémon attacks don't affect you, and that's not the only mistake you made! You ordered your Kaiser Beast and army NOT to attack unless you give the word, but they can't help you because you can't say anything!" Ash grabbed another pokéball, and threw it, releasing Tauros. "All right! TAUROS! ATTACK!"

"MEEEUUH!" The wild bull charged at the Kaiser…

**THUD!**

Tauros charged and slammed into Red Kaiser! Ash grabbed two more pokéballs, "GO!" he threw the pokéballs, releasing Snorlax, Kingler Phanphy! "TAKE DOWN! ROLLOUT! CRABHAMMER! BODY SLAM!"

**CRRRAAASSSHHH!**

"GRRR…" Red Kaiser growled, he endured the blows, and his rage was growing…

"GO!" Ash released Squirtle, Charizard and Bulbasaur, "TOSS HIM INTO THE AIR WITH VINE WHIP!" Bayleef grabbed Red Kaiser with its vines and flung him into the air. "Now for the coup de grace… UNISTRIKE!" Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Totodile, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu fired the attacks. The four elements in perfect balance, joined together to form the ultimate attack, UniStrike!

**CRASH!**

"All right!" Ash and his pokémon cheered. It didn't matter how strong Red Kaiser was or how resistant he was to attacks, he definitely felt this one!

Red Kaiser hit the ground, injured by the attack. "GRR…" he growled. He was furious. The way his enemy ridiculed him… it was just too much! "RAAAA!" He roared. The sludge holding his legs and the copy of Muk snapped as he got to his feet. He grabbed the sludge on his face and tore it off, snarling and throwing it to the side.

"Return!" Ash called back everyone except for Pikachu, so as not to put them in danger. "HM!" Ash took his fighting stance, he was ready.

"HAIYAAAAA!" Red Kaiser darted forwards, much faster than before

"WA!" Ash dodged to the side, nearly getting skewered by Red Kaiser's sword… "AH!" he flew back when Red Kaiser's fist flew at his face. Ash hit the ground, but quickly got to his feet and readied himself as Red Kaiser attacked again. "PIKACHU! USE…"

**CHING!**

"AH…!" Ash gasped and stepped back, falling to his knees

"ASH!" Misty screamed

"PIKA!" exclaimed Pikachu

"Ugh… ah…" Ash gasped for air, holding onto his waist where Red Kaiser slashed him

"GRRR! RAH!" Red Kaiser swung his sword again, slashing Ash across the chest. The mesh did nothing to stop the Warlord's sword, Red Kaiser was too strong for it to make any difference! He spun around and kicked Ash with his powerful leg, sending him flying to the side. He then raised his hand into the air. "CHARMAGEDDON! COME!" He called. The giant Kaiser Beast flew down, and landed behind him. "HA!" he jumped into the air and landed on the Kaiser Beast's head. Pointing at Ash, Misty and Pikachu, he shouted "PURIFICATION FIRE BLAST! NOW!"

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed, as Charmageddon prepared to attack, "MISTY! PIKACHU!" he screamed, forgetting the wound in his side, he ran towards them…

"CRHOAAAAAR!" Charmageddon roared, firing its ultimate attack…

**FWOOM!**

Many cultists screamed as the attack flew through them, reducing them to ashes. Ash was carrying Misty and Pikachu, and he had jumped high up, over the attack.

"Ash…" Misty gasped as Ash landed and put her down "Are you okay!"

"Far from it…" Ash wheezed, dropping to his knees. His chest was bleeding heavily, as was the wound in his side. He looked around, and saw that they were standing in the middle of the ranks of the Cultists! Surprisingly, the cultists didn't seem to want to fight him, instead they were running! And just then, they realized why…

"HAAAA!" Red Kaiser screamed as he charged towards them, whirling his sword and killing Kaiser Cultists out of his way. They tried desperately to avoid getting caught up in between Ash and Red Kaiser's fight. In his battles, Red Kaiser did not care whether his men lived or died, he just killed everything that stood in his path.

"GET BACK MISTY!" Ash screamed and pushed her back, when Red Kaiser hacked through some more cultists and finally reached them

"HAIYAAA!" Red Kaiser swung his sword down…

"WAAARGH!" Ash growled. Right before the thin blade split his head in two, he caught the sword between his hands, and it took all his strength to hold it back.

"HA!" Red Kaiser kicked Ash in the stomach, knocking the trainer back. Ash coughed and gagged, and blood dripped out of his mouth. Immediately he attacked again with his sword, swinging it at Ash's face. Ash moved his head back, missing the sword just barely, and received cut across the cheek.

"ARGH!" Ash exclaimed when the sword hit him again, "(Can't… keep… this… up!)" he was wounded and exhausted. No amount of armour could stop Red Kaiser's blade, and even with the Power of One the berserker was simply too strong… simply an opponent beyond Level I… "NO! I… WON'T GIVE UP!" He screamed and attacked…

**SMASH!**

Ash's fist didn't even reach Red Kaiser… it was the Kaiser Knight who struck. "It over now…" Red Kaiser held Ash above the ground, his hand gripping Ash's neck

"Urgh…" Ash gave a weak sigh. "(_Aquamarine… you were right… Red Kaiser is too strong… no. It's me that's too weak. I ignored your warnings and went and fight… and now I am about to die… unable to accomplish anything… NO!_)" He stopped, "(_No… I won't think that! As long as I don't give up, I will never lose!_)" He smiled…

"WHAT YOU SMILING AT!" Red Kaiser screamed, hitting Ash

"Oh… nothing" Ash smirked, "Just my gut, it's telling me… that you won't win!"

"Your GUT tell you!" Red Kaiser punched Ash and shouted, "We see what your gut has to say when my sword go right THROUGH it!" he threw Ash into the air…

As Ash was thrown into the air, everything was in slow motion. Misty and Pikachu screamed. The Cultists who were terrified of getting killed by Red Kaiser were now cheering for him. As Red Kaiser gripped his sword, Ash remembered his training with Aquamarine… how he can't expect to win by fighting with just 50 percent of his true strength. He needed to draw out his full potential…

"I KILL!" Red Kaiser's voice echoed, "KAISER SWORD!"

"HMMM…" Ash focused hard, and many thoughts were passing through his mind… "(_It's true that I'm weak… after all, take a look at everyone else…_)" the image of Sky Render, Aquamarine, Gary and Ebi came into his mind. Sky Render, no one could match his skills… he was unbeatable. Aquamarine, with his incredible strength, he smashed even the strongest of enemies to pieces. Gary was the most talented Pokémon Trainer in pallet, whose capabilities surpassed even Ash's. And Ebi, the Ultra Genius who seemed to have infinite knowledge, he was always able to dig up valuable info on towns, enemies and techniques, and his inventions were always crucial in battle. "(_Compared to them… I'm weak_. _I don't have Gary's talents, nor Aquamarine's strength, Sky Render's skills, or Ebi's smarts… but…_)"

The image of Misty and Pikachu flew into his mind. Pikachu… he was his first pokémon, but he never really belonged to Ash. He was his friend. And Misty… she was a friend since the beginning, and then she became even more than that. They fell in love… though there weren't many moments they shared together after they became a couple, all of them were precious, though it felt like it was so long ago. "(_I have something else…_)" Ash began to remember what he was fighting for. His friends… he was fighting to protect them… "(_The trust and friendship from those I care for! Their hopes and dreams… they're resting on me! They… are my strength!_)"

"HAIYAAA!" Red Kaiser screamed and swung the Kaiser sword…

"(_My purpose… my destiny… it had become clear to me!_)" Ash's finally realized it

**CLASH!**

"AIYAA!" Red Kaiser screamed and hit the ground. The cultists all gasped

"_HMMMM…_" Ash's eyes were closed, and his entire body was surrounded by a golden aura "My purpose… has been in front of me the whole time…" he spoke "My destiny… is to become a Chosen One… and my purpose…?" his eyes opened, and he turned his head to Misty and Pikachu and smiled "Is to protect those that I love… like you!"

"AH…" Misty and Pikachu were completely speechless.

"It seems that I've finally brought out 100 percent!" Ash smiled. This power was the exact same level he drew out during his battle against Chaos Reaper in Marble City, only this time he's even more skilled now than he was back then!

"Grrr…" Red Kaiser growled, "Hmph… So you get finally become strong. Good, because if I call killing weakling like you a victory, I become laughingstock of Kaiser Cult! You become strong challenge, is exactly what I want!"

"Well if you wanna lose THAT badly…" Ash took a fighting stance, "Then I'm gonna give you exactly what you want, plus a whole lot more!"

"Hm!" Red Kaiser took his fighting stance, and Charmageddon soared above his head

"Hm…" Ash held his stance, and Pikachu stood next to him. A cold wind blew. This was a sign… one of these warriors… was soon to die.

(♪Yu Yu Hakusho- Yusuke's Power Up♪)

"CHARMAGEDDON ATTACK!" Red Kaiser roared

"PIKACHU! GO!" Ash shouted

"CRHOAAAR!" A solid pillar of fire flew through the air…

"PIKAAAA!" A mighty blast of electricity crashed into the fire attack…

**CRASH!**

The two attacks hit head on, followed by a gigantic explosion that shook the earth. With sword in hand, and Kaiser Beast flying above his head, Red Kaiser charged towards the trainer and his pokémon "KILL!"

"HM!" Ash's eyes flashed…

"AH!" Red Kaiser exclaimed, he lost his balance and stumbled…

**SMACK!**

"AAAH!" Red Kaiser flew and hit the ground. He groaned, but quickly got up. "W… what was that!" he exclaimed

"Fiery Gaze! A real handy move Sky Render invented!" Ash smirked, "Of course, it normally wouldn't affect fearless warriors like you, but with all the strength I gained from the Power of One, I can put a lot more energy into it! Pikachu! Get him!" Pikachu, who was riding on Ash's head jumped forward and spun around, electricity surged through his tail, and he whipped Red Kaiser across the face.

"UNGH!" Red Kaiser was shocked, more out of surprise than the electricity. He actually felt pain from Pikachu's hit! But how was that possible?

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION!" Ash charged forwards, hitting Red Kaiser hard and knocking him back. As he charged again, Red Kaiser finally recovered and fought back.

"HA! YA!" Red Kaiser swung his sword again and again

"HM!" Ash ducked the sword, and grabbed Red Kaiser by the shoulders. With all his strength, he pulled down Red Kaiser's head and kicked off the ground…

**THUD!**

"UGH…" Red Kaiser gasped when Ash kneed him in the face.

"CHROOAR!" Charmageddon swooped down and slashed at Ash and Pikachu

"WHOA!" the trainer and pokémon jumped back, missing the slash. "All right Pikachu! Let's do it!" Ash held Pikachu in his hands, "GO!" He threw Pikachu with all his strength, towards the Kaiser Beast…

"PI… KA… CHUUUU!" Pikachu screamed…

**BZZZZAP!**

"CHAR!" Charmageddon exclaimed when electricity surged through him. The Kaiser Beast began to fall, but struggled to climb back into the air

"The boy, I understand he get strong because of Chosen One Power…" Red Kaiser slowly got up, "But how could mouse pokémon hurt Kaiser Beast!"

"The Power of One! What else?" Ash crossed his arms "My pokémon are a part of me, and we fight as one! I got stronger, and so did he! Pikachu's strength level has shot up, WAY up! Right now, while I am using 100 percent of Level I, Pikachu's strength has risen by a hundred levels, bringing him to Level 200!"

"L… level 200…?" Red Kaiser gasped, "NO! There no such thing! Limit to ALL pokémon, even Kaiser Beast is level 100!"

"When it comes to pokémon, there are no limits!" said Ash, "With this power, Pikachu is a match for even your Kaiser Beast!"

"GRRR! ENOUGH!" Red Kaiser pointed forwards, "ATTACK! FIRE SPIN!"

"LIGHT SCREEN! FULL POWER!" shouted Ash. Electricity surged through Pikachu's body surged, and a huge barrier appeared, deflecting the dragon rage completely. "All right Pikachu! I'll deal with Red Kaiser! You take care of Charmageddon!" Ash stepped forwards. Pikachu nodded, and they body ran into battle

"HAIYAAA!" Red Kaiser screamed as he charged forwards…

"HNGNH!" Ash stood his ground, taking in Red Kaiser's attack. "DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON!" he struck back with all his might.

"GRR!" Red Kaiser exclaimed, "True… you are stronger than before… but…!". Grabbing his sword, he roared, "NOT STRONG ENOUGH!"

"AGH!" Ash screamed, as Red Kaiser swung his sword. Ash instinctively leaned backwards, missing the lethal blade, and receiving only a small cut

"HAAAA!" Red Kaiser slammed his fist at Ash, knocking him back several feet. "I KILL!" he struck again with his sword, too fast for Ash to dodge. Ash screamed as the end of the blade pierced into his shoulder, sending pain streaming through the rest of his arm! Red Kaiser continued attacking non-stop, his attacks getting fiercer by the second. Even though Ash was using the Power of One at 100 percent of its potential, it wasn't enough. Red Kaiser's true power lay within his ferocity. He was no longer the same Kaiser knight, but a fanatic of the Cult possessed by the fury of battle. This was the same man that slain so many chosen ones in the past!

"Agh…!" Ash gasped, and stumbled back. He was bleeding heavily all over

"RRR…" Red Kaiser snarled. "RHAAAA!" he slashed Ash across the chest, and then uppercutted him and sent him flying. "GRRRR…" Ash lay on the ground, and Red Kaiser slowly approached him, one step at a time. He had no intention to drawing this fight any longer, he was going to end this now, and kill Ash…

"Urgh… agh…" Ash growled in pain. How was he supposed to fight against this berserer! No matter what he did, it made no difference! He was hurt and exhausted, but Red Kaiser showed absolutely no sign of pain or fatigue!

"ASH! DON'T GIVE UP!" A voice shouted

"Huh?" Ash turned his head, and saw Misty calling him!

"I believe in you!" Misty called, "We've been in tough situations thousands of times, but you never gave up, and always pulled through for us! You can beat him!"

"I…" Ash paused, and then smiled, "ALL RIGHT!" he stood up and shouted

"I KILL!" Red Kaiser finally spoke and held up his sword. "KAISER SWORD!" Red Kaiser roared and charged for the final attack "HAIYAAA!"

"HMM!" Ash stood his ground, not showing any fear… even when Red Kaiser attacked with the sword. "GRRR…" He growled. His feet were anchored to the ground. The blade stabbed forwards, but Ash raised his hands, and grabbed the blade and gripped it tight, stopping it. Ash's fingers were bleeding, but he saved himself from the killing blow… "Ugh…" Ash coughed blood out of his mouth. Though he had caught the blade, didn't stop it completely, and the end of the sword stabbed into his chest.

"Heh-heh-heh… what was that 'no give up! I believe in you!' all about?" Red Kaiser chuckled, "Stupid humans…"

"Heh… you underestimated me again" Ash smirked, "I am… a Pokémon Master… anything you do… I can turn into my advantage…!"

Upon hearing this, Red Kaiser laughed even harder. "And just what will you do?"

"Oh… maybe something like this…" Ash smirked, "BLAHRGH!"

**SPLATCH!**

"AH?" Red Kaiser exclaimed, when Ash spat his own blood into his eyes!

"AN OPENING!" Ash shouted and punched Red Kaiser in the throat. Quickly, he grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him forwards, "HAAA!"

**CRACK!**

"AAAGH!" Red Kaiser flew and hit the ground. Ash had hit him HARD on the back of the head. He groaned and tried to get up… "AH!" he gasped "WHAT… WHAT GOING ON!" His arm… he couldn't move it!

"(cough) your body is powerful… almost indestructible… but I found a weak point…" Ash smirked, clutching the wound on his chest. His voice had a heavy wheeze in it. "Built into your spinal cord is the control system that connects your brain to your mechanical limbs… which I had damaged with that one hit!"

"NO!" Red Kaiser shouted. As he stood up, he was shocked to find that it was incredibly difficult to move. As Ash had said, that one hit had nearly destroyed the control system, and some of the connections have already been broken. His brain couldn't even send signals to his right arm! "GRRRR… is no over yet… Even with one arm… I still kill you…"

"I'm warning you!" Ash took a fighting stance. "One more hit, and you'll break down completely! Your style is all about offence, you have no way of protecting yourself at all, and not to mention you only have one arm left!"

"Oh… I no need any arms for this…" Red Kaiser sheathed his sword…

"Wa?" Ash wondered what Red Kaiser was doing. Suddenly, his trainer instincts kicked in. It was warning him… DANGER!

"CHROAAAAR!" Charmageddon swooped down, swinging its massive claws

"WAAA!" Ash exclaimed as he dove to the ground and gasped. Any closer, and those we would have been torn to pieces!

"HA!" Red Kaiser jumped into the air, and landed on Charmageddon's head. "KAISER BEAST CHARMAGEDDON! I ORDER YOU! KILL ALL! EVERYONE YOU SEE! BURN THEM ALL! DESTROY! DESTROY EVERTHING!" He shouted, and Charmageddon did as told…

"AAAAHH!" The army of Kaiser Cultists screamed as Charmageddon swooped down through their ranks, tearing through their numbers and burning them to ashes.

"WA!" Ash gasped.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! YES! BURN!" Red Kaiser laughed hysterically. He didn't even care who was being fired at, whether it be Ash, or his own men, as long as there was death… "DESTROY! BURN EVERYTHING! KILL ALL! KUAAAAAA!"

"AAAH!" Ash dove to the side, barely missing the pillar of flames. "GRRR!" He got to his feet and growled. Charmageddon was way up in the sky, what could he do! A UniStrike would do the job, but the Kaiser Beast could avoid it at any time!

"Pikachu!" Pikachu stood next to Ash, also wondering what to do

"Hm… what could I do?" wondered Ash, thinking hard…

-_As you know, the Power of One can do many things. It can make you stronger, it can transform you into stronger forms, you can focus your energy through an object, or even create one. You've seen all of these before, right?-_

"Hmmm… creating a weapon… that's beyond my capabilities…" Ash sighed, and looked down at Pikachu, "But I know something I can focus my energy through!"

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up

"All right Charmageddon…" Red Kaiser smiled as they soared through the sky, "Use all your power, everything you have… create most powerful Purification Fire Blast ever… reduce entire valley to dust. I command you Kaiser Beast! Do it now!" Charmageddon did as was told. Focusing all its energy… into a single attack.

"Okay Pikachu… this is it" Ash said as Pikachu stood on his head, "Whatever you do, do not hold anything back and don't even bother worrying about my safety. What matters most is that you strike me with absolutely everything you've got. All right?"

"Pika…" Pikachu nodded slowly

"Stupid animal!" Red Kaiser shouted and hit Charmageddon, "Is that all you can give! I said EVERYTHING!" he continued to beat Charmageddon, and then pointed at the tail flame, "All your power, even your life force! I order you!" Charmageddon paused for a moment, and looked at his master with sad eyes… "YOU NO EVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Red Kaiser screamed and hit him hard. Charmageddon remained silent, not crying out in pain. If he showed weakness, his master would hurt him even more. Charmageddon began to draw the rest of its power… its tail flame shrunk, as it prepared to give up its very life for this attack.

"Red Kaiser…" Ash growled, "This is it! You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika…" Pikachu spoke quietly, then straightened up, "Pika!"

(♪Sonic Adventure 2- Live and Learn♪)

"All right Pikachu! This is all or nothing!" Ash closed his eyes and clenched his fist, "DO IT NOW PIKACHU! MAXIMUM POWER! THUNDER ATTACK!"

"PIII… KAAAAA… CHUUUUU!" Pikachu screamed, releasing all its power…

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Ash screamed as the powerful electricity surged through his body. Pikachu was far stronger than he had anticipated…! No…! This was a good thing…! "MUST… CONCENTRATE!" Ash clenched his teeth, "MUST… FOCUS!"

"NOW! PURIFICATION FIRE BLAST!" Red Kaiser screamed

"CRHOAAAAAR!" Charmageddon roared, as it fired its most powerful attack ever… as well as its last. The fire attack containing its very life force flew down. When it hit the earth, everything would be destroyed, just as his master commanded.

"GRRRR…" Ash growled, focusing hard, and concentrating his energy… The electricity began to gather and tiny bolts of lightning were sparking at his fingers. "THIS IS IT…" He raised his hands into the air… "SHINING THUNDER!"

**CRACK!**

From Ash's fingers, thousands of bolts of electricity flew, and merged into a single electrical blast. The gigantic lightning bolt crashed into the burning flames. The two attacks pressed against each other…

"ARGH!" Ash was sweating. He had focused the Power of One into Pikachu's electricity and strengthen it a thousand-fold!

"CHRRRRR…" Charmageddon growled, he could feel his life slipping away… but he was following his master's orders… he had to succeed…

"AGH…" Ash closed his eyes, "I… will… not… lose…" he spoke, "I am a Chosen One… my friends are my strength… I am destined… destined to protect this world… and all of those who are dear to me…" his eyes shot open, "I AM ASH KETCHUM!"

The blast of electricity grew in size in power, and tore through the burning flames of the Kaiser Beast. The lightning flew through the air… towards Charmageddon…

**CRASH!**

"CHROAAAARRR!" Charmageddon screamed as the mighty blast hit him, and millions of volts of electricity surged through his body…

"AAAAHHHH!" Red Kaiser screamed, "NO… IT… IT NOT POSSIBLE! I NO LOSE! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed, and Charmageddon plummeted from the sky…

**THUD!**

The earth shook as the giant Kaiser Beast hit the ground. The dragon growled weakly… still alive, but barely. Kaiser Beast Charmageddon was defeated!

"Agh…!" Ash collapsed to his knees, and Pikachu fell to the ground

"ASH!" Misty ran over to him and held him, "You did it… you won!"

"Not yet…" said Ash, standing up

"GRRR…" Red Kaiser struggled to move, and slowly got up. Charmageddon had taken most of the electricity, so he was still fine. Red Kaiser turned to his wounded Kaiser Beast… and kicked it! "STUPID USELESS ANIMAL! YOU FAIL AGAIN!" He shouted, kicking it again and again. Charmageddon screamed in agony, as Red Kaiser continued to beat him, "WE LOSE BECAUSE OF YOU! IT ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"HEY! STOP IT!" Ash shouted, running towards Red Kaiser, "Leave him alone!"

"GRRR!" Red Kaiser growled. He wanted to kill Ash… but his body was simply too damaged…! He had to get away for now… but how? "AH! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

"What?" Ash turned his head. Nothing. When he turned around, he saw Red Kaiser running away! "AW DAMMIT!" Ash screamed, falling over in stupidity. "GOD DAMMIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FELL MY OWN STUPID TRICK!" he was punching himself over the head. He didn't have enough energy left to chase him, so how was he supposed to finish him off now! "Grrr… if there was only some way I could catch him…" suddenly, he looked down at his belt, he saw his pokéballs. He remembered how he used to use them to capture pokémon… even when they ran to escape, he never missed once. But how could he use this against Red Kaiser? It clicked, and he remembered what Aquamarine told him about materializing…

_-In order to do that, you have to know the object you want to create. You have to imagine it, feel it. Texture, the weight, everything… You create the object using the power. Once you do it enough, it becomes so easy you don't have to think about it.-_

"Yes… in order to stop Red Kaiser… I have to _catch_ him…" Ash held out his hand, and closed his eyes. "(_I want… to stop the Kaisers from continuing their evil ways. They have been free for too long, committing horrible crimes, and doing whatever they please… I want to capture them… bring them to justice…_)" he opened his eyes. In his hand, energy was gathering. The energy began to take shape… into a sphere. There in Ash's hand… was a glowing pokéball.

"Hmm…" Ash clutched the ball tight. Turning to Red Kaiser, who was still running, he smiled. "All right…" Ash turned his cap, and shouted, "JUDGEMENT BALL! GO!"

Red Kaiser was running as fast as he could. He had to retreat for now. After he gets repaired, he'd come back, with a new army, and a better Kaiser Beast! Unfortunately for him… there wasn't going to be a next time… "Hmm?" He looked and saw the Judgement Ball flying towards him… "AH!" He gasped, and began to run faster. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him "AH!" He exclaimed when the ball touched him, and opened up. "NOOOO!" His body was getting pulled into the Judgement Ball! His fate was inescapable now… "AIYAAAAAAAAAAA…!" His scream was silenced as Judgement Ball closed and fell to the ground. The dial on the middle of the ball began to turn, deciding his fate. It began to crack…

_-SMASH-_

Red Kaiser's screams echoed as the ball shattered into a million pieces. They faded as the wind blew away the fragments, followed by a grim silence.

(♪Final Fantasy X- To Zanarkand♪)

"What… what happened?" Misty gasped

"Red Kaiser… a man who had spent his life tormenting the innocent and killing those around him. Nothing that evil should be allowed exist, yet he has… for far too long" said Ash, "The Judgement Ball captured him, and decided his fate. Red Kaiser has been silenced… forever."

"I see…" said Misty, and turned to Ash, "Huh!" she exclaimed when she saw Ash, walking over to the injured Kaiser Beast! "HEY! What are you doing!"

"Hello Charmageddon…" Ash kneeled next to the Kaiser Beast, "That last attack was absolutely incredible, even UniStrike would've been totally swallowed up by it. That was amazing… focusing all your energy into that attack… no monster devoid of intelligence could so something like that. You're neither stupid nor useless the way Red Kaiser kept telling you." He said, but Charmageddon didn't respond. "You're afraid at me… I can feel it. You pretend not to hear me, you pretend to be dead because you fear that I'll hurt you even further… but no…" Ash did something no one has ever done before. He placed his hand the Kaiser Beast and stroked it gently. "It's okay… I am not like your master. You may have fought for the Kaisers, but you are not my enemy. I will neither hurt you, nor allow any further harm to come to you…"

"Chrrr…" Charmageddon growled

"Your master who used to beat you is gone now. You're free now…" said Ash. But Charmageddon didn't move, "You were a slave to the Cult, a war machine, bred only for destruction. You don't know how to live… to love… to be free. Only fight…" Ash stroked the Beast sadly. "Your past was full of fighting and destruction… but I don't care about your past. You aren't like your master. You are not evil… and you're not a beast, no matter how many times you've been told otherwise…"

"Char…" Charmageddon said weakly

"Though many will see you as a monster, I see otherwise. I see in your heart… the heart and soul of a true pokémon." Said Ash, "You neither a machine nor a monster. You're a pokémon, and one of the most noble I have ever seen…"

"Char… Charmageddon…" A tear was forming in Charmageddon's eye.

"Charmageddon… I will free you now. Of your pain… of your past…" Ash closed his eyes and held out his hand. Focusing hard, he could feel every detail of the pokéball, the weight, the texture… "_Judgement Ball…_" he spoke quietly, and the Judgement ball appeared. "Farewell Charmageddon…" Ash threw the ball… The ball hit the Kaiser Beast. Charmageddon's body began to sparkle, and he was drawn into the pokéball. Tears fell from Charmageddon's eyes, as he faded away…

_-Click-_

"Hmmm…" Ash picked up the Judgement Ball

"Ash…" Misty said quietly… "Is he…"

"No" Said Ash, as the Power of One left him, and he and Pikachu returned to their normal strength levels. Unlike what happened to Red Kaiser, the ball did not break. "Pokémon are not like humans. They are incapable of evil. Even though he was turned into a monster by the Kaiser Cult, he was born a pokémon, and still is." Ash threw the pokéball, and out came an egg. Ash picked up the egg, "From this egg, Charmageddon will hatch as a Charmander. He will be reborn, as a free creature…"

"Ash…" Misty said quietly, she felt a stirring in her heart. Ash had looked straight into the eyes of a beast… but what he saw was not a monster, but a soul longing for freedom. This was the true Ash… he was like no one she had ever seen. With a kind heart and a pure soul… this was the Ash Ketchum that Misty had long fallen for…

(♪Baten Kaitos- Last Moment of the Wicked Way♪)

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" A voice shouted. Ash and Misty turned around and saw the army of Cultists, "TH-THAT… HEATHEN MURDERED WARLORD RED KAISER!"

"WE CANNOT ALLOW HIM TO LIVE!" Shouted another Kaiser Cultist

"WHILE THEY ARE WEAKENED! WE MUST AVENGE THE WARLORD!"

"This is bad…" Ash stepped in front of Misty, "Even after Red Kaiser killed so many of them… there's still hundreds. I don't think I have the strength left to fight them…"

"You've done enough fighting!" Misty stepped in front of Ash. "It's my turn now! You've taught me never to give up, and we'll pull through!"

"Misty…" Ash spoke

"ATTAAAAACK!" The army of cultists charged, towards Ash and Misty…

"UNISTRIKE!"

**CRASH!**

(♪Chrono Trigger- Crono's Theme♪)

"Huh!" Ash and Misty exclaimed, and the army stopped charging.

"Back off freaks! No one threatens Ash or Misty!" shouted Gary. He was breathing heavily, his chest was bleeding, but he was the one who commanded the UniStrike!

"Do you HONESTLY think you'd stand a chance against all of us!" shouted an injured Ebi, while his sister stood next to him.

"We'll fight with our very lives to protect our friends!" said Richie. Next to him, stood AJ and Sandslash, and Duplica with Ditto.

"I may be wounded, but being handicapped like this will only make trashing a buncha wimps like you, even MORE FAIR!" shouted Brock and Tracey

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie, she was still bruised

"And make it double!" James had a sword wound, but was otherwise fine

"We're the Dire Hunters, and we stand for what's right!" Said Jessie

"So prepare yourselves! To our last breath, we will fight! Said James

"Meowth! That's right!" said Meowth

**BOOM!**

"AAAH!" The cultists screamed as a missile flew, blasting into their ranks

"Huh?" Everyone turned around and gasped at who they saw…

"WAHAHA! Kaiser Cultists… what a joke!" Laughed G.I. Jolt, holding his bazooka

"Yeah! Outnumbering us ONLY a thousand to one?" Shouted Bonsai

"If you were to make it TWO THOUSAND, we _might_ break a sweat!" said Cleft

"Hm!" AntiArctic took a traditional ninja stance, "Step forward if you want to die!"

"You heard him cultists! Come on, don't keep us waiting!" said Twin Dreamer

"It's the Super Fiends!" Ebi exclaimed, "They finally arrived! Better late than never…"

"Ah…" The Cultists backed off, but a Kaiser Priest stepped forward, "Come on men! We can't back down! What would our Warlord Red Kaiser do in this situation?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't he run away?" Everyone turned around and gasped at who they saw. Limping into the field, using his sword for support, it was none other than Sky Render himself!

"AH…!" The Cultists gasped. Along with the Dire Hunters and the Super Fiends, the presence of Sky Render, the Cult's single most dangerous foe, it was simply too much for their nerves to handle. "RETREAT!" They screamed and ran away…

"All right…!" Ash smiled, his smile grew brighter and he jumped into the air and cheered, "ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT!" But that wasn't all. The shining sphere flew out of his pockets, into the air, "WA!" The Sphere floated in front of him…

**FLASH!**

"WA!" Ash exclaimed as the Shining Sphere shot at his chest and disappeared. Ash felt something strange… his muscles were hardening, his clothes tightened a little as he grew a bit taller… and his strength… he could feel it…!

"Ash levelled up… and he's also overcome Level II's curse!" said Sky Render.

"Ah…" Said Ash. This strength… it was unlike anything he has ever felt! He had regained gained all the strength he lost when he dropped down to Level I… but it was more than before! This was the true power of Level II… he had overcome his inner demons and achieved a level he had never felt before! That wasn't all… but the feeling of determination and energy was burning within him, the desire to protect his friends! "YES! I'M BACK TO LEVEL II!" Around him, everyone smiled. Their friend, their leader, their symbol of courage and hope… the hero Ash… has finally returned. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT TOGETHER! YEAAAAH!" He cheered. Suddenly, he stopped "Urgh…" he staggered around dizzily and collapsed

"ASH!" Misty screamed, as she and all his friends ran over to him…

"ZZZZZ…" Ash snored. He was fast asleep.

(♪Final Fantasy X- Sudeki da ne♪)

_Ash and Misty looked at the ground, their faces burning red. They both knew it was unavoidable now. Misty finally spoke up "Ash?"_

"_Yes Misty?"_

"_Do you…" Misty paused "Do you love me…?"_

_The question made Ash jump. He nearly fainted from the question, but he straightened himself up. Closing his eyes, he took a breath… "Misty…" He held her hands firmly. "It took me too long to realise this." He said calmly, looking into her eyes, "Yes… I do… I love you… with all my heart!"_

"_Oh Ash…" Misty smiled, tears gathered in her eyes. She jumped forwards and hugged him tightly "I LOVE YOU TOO!"_

_Ash was a bit surprised, but he calmed down and wrapped his arms around her. They could feel each others heartbeats So many things were going through their minds_

"_(I can't believe it! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Ash loves me… he really loves me!)" Misty thought to herself, resting her head on Ash's shoulders_

"_(Oh man… this is the single happiest moment of my life…)" Ash thought to himself, and looked at Misty_

_The two embraced each other, followed by their first passionate kiss. It lasted for an entire minute before they let go. Both of them were extremely red, but it was wonderful._

"_I love you Misty"_

"_I love you Ash"_

(Location- Sapphire Bay Pokémon Centre) (♪Baten Kaitos- Gentle Wind♪)

"Hmmm…" Ash lay still in the bed. Suddenly he began to stir, "Ungh… just a dream" He yawned as his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was… "Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu replied

"PIKACHU!" Ash laughed and hugged Pikachu, "It's so great to see you again! When did you get here…! Where am I…! Just what's going on!" he paused, and then remembered what happened. The battle with Red Kaiser, the Judgement Ball, reuniting with his friends, advancing to Level II… "I remember now"

"So you're finally awake." Said Ebi, stepping into the room

"Ebi!" Ash exclaimed, "When did you get here!"

"Ugh…" Ebi sighed. He really hated being asked that question.

"More importantly, where are we!" asked Ash

"We're in the Seaside Town of Sapphire Bay" answered Ebi, "That was a huge battle back there, the biggest one since Chaos Reaper. We saw you fight, and call up the Judgement Ball. At the end of the battle, you were so exhausted from all the fighting, as well as levelling up that you immediately collapsed."

"Well it was a tough fight…" said Ash as he got up, and they stepped out of the room. "But I wouldn't say that was my biggest since Chaos Reaper. After all there was the Kaiser Tyrant… which involved level III chosen ones and Sky Render…" he stopped, "Speaking of which, where is Sky? And all the others?"

"Well everyone is out hanging out all over town" Said Ebi, "Say Ash, would you mind handing over the QuickSilver for a minute? I wanted to make some quick adjustments to it" at that statement, Ash froze.

"Umm…" Ash shifted nervously…

"What's wrong Ash? You DO have it, don't you?" Asked Ebi, as Ash started sweating profusely… "You don't have it…?" a vein could be seen at the side of his forehead

"Well you see… funny story actually…" Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously, "During my little… uh… rampage… I got in a fight with a Kaiser Beast and he… well… um… ate it, yeah… eheheh…" the smile faded when he saw fire erupt all around Ebi…

(Meanwhile)

"Hmm?" Todd, who was walking in the hall heard a sound coming from Ash's room… "That sound… Ash must be awake!" he exclaimed excitedly, and ran into the room…! "GAH…!" the sight he saw was not what he expected… there he saw an extremely pissed-off Ebi with visible killing aura surrounding him, clutching a heavily bent wrench in his hands… while on the floor lay a bloody pulp that slightly resembled Ash, also having his hat and zigzag marks on what appeared to be the face… "Is THAT… Ash?" Ebi nodded angrily… "What… um… what happened to him?"

"He tripped." Ebi said in a cold tone, walking towards the door…

"Are you sure?" Asked Todd as Ebi brushed past him, "Because that wrench you're holding there… with the bloodstains and all, it sure looks like…"

"I… SAID… he… TRIPPED!" Ebi said through clenched teeth, turning to Todd, "And if you want to live, shutterbug, you'll stick to that story!" Todd, who absolutely terrified and trembling, nodded nervously as Ebi slammed the door behind him

"Uh… Ash?" Todd squatted by him and poked his body with a stick… "You okay?"

"Ungh… ow…" Ash groaned and got up… "Ugh…! Not sure what's more dangerous… fighting Red Kaiser or getting Ebi mad…!" he rubbed one of many bumps on his head, souvenir of Ebi's fit of totally-justified rage… "Huh? Todd?"

"ASH! YOU'RE ALIIIIIIVE!" Todd suddenly shouted, grabbing Ash in a huge bearhug while crying anime-style tears, "I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T DIE FROM TRIPPING!"

"WA! AH!" Ash exclaimed, "Uh… O… okay…" Ash didn't know exactly how to respond, as Todd let him go "(freak)" he muttered under his breath…

**SLAM!**

Before anything else happened, the door immediately swung open, crushing Todd behind the door (a faint 'ow' could be heard) "ASH! YOU'RE OKAY!" Brock and Tracey immediately burst through the doorway into the room

"WAAA!" Ash screamed and shook the two of them off. "Wa…" he was really shaken up. Just what was up with everyone? "H-hey…! Cool down! Come on, knock it off!" as they let go, they all started to laugh. "Brock, Tracey! It's great to see you guys!"

"We really missed you!" said Brock "Things just weren't the same without you!"

"So many things happened while you were gone Ash!" said Tracey "The battle of Greyrock City, the forming of the Dire Hunters…"

"And I beat Green Kaiser!" Said Brock

"No you didn't! That Kaiser was destroyed by the UniStrike!"

"And who do you think it was that pushed him into it?"

"Dunno, Richie?"

"IT WAS ME YOU DOLT!"

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Ash laughed, "I'm really glad to see you again…" Ash then stopped and smirked, turning around, "Hello, Gary"

"Hello, Ash" Gary stepped into the scene, "Gotten better yet?"

"Of course." Said Ash "Oh, by the way, thank you for looking after my pokémon"

"How did you know I took care of them?" asked Gary

"Misty told me." said Ash, "And speaking of Misty, where is she?"

"I don't know" said Gary, "She's been avoiding this place…"

"Hmm… I see…" Ash sighed, "Come on Pikachu, let's go find her…" he turned around "By for now, guys. We're gonna go meet everyone, and look for Misty!"

"Wait" Gary stopped him, "I just wanted to tell you… I'm leaving the group"

"Huh?" Ash turned around

"I've never admitted it until now… but you really are much stronger than me… completely beyond comparison" said Gary, "The cult is on the move, battles are becoming more serious every day, and it won't be long before the skills I have become completely useless against the Kaiser Cult. That's why I have to leave… You fought hard, facing many trials and dangers to get where you are today, and I too will walk the path of the warrior, and acquire that very same strength for myself" he clenched his fist tight. "Someday… I'll become strong… like you!"

"I should hope so" Ash smiled, "I guess once again… we're rivals…"

"We always were, and we always will be" said Gary, "You'd better get stronger too, because next time we meet, I'll be expecting a battle…"

"Me too Gary, me too…" said Ash, and they shook hands

Once again, the two rivals parted ways. The two of them were eternal rivals, and they knew deep down the next time they meet, they would be stronger than before…

(Location- Sapphire Bay Streets) (♪Kingdom Hearts- Destiny Islands♪)

"This place is beautiful!" said Ash as he walked atop the railing overlooking a waterway of the seaside town, looking down and seeing the water pokémon swimming below while Pikachu rode on his shoulder. "Wouldn't expect such a remote place to have so much to see… Hello, what's this?" He saw James walk by, struggling with all his might to haul a ton of shopping bags.

"Ugh…" James was sweating, when he turned his head and spotted Ash standing on the rail, "Hey it's you… WAH!" he tripped "EEHEEOOHOO!" he screamed as he tripped and fell, the bags scattered everywhere, "Oh no!" he exclaimed

"Whoa… that's a lot of clothes… WOMEN'S clothes I might add" said Ash, hopping off the railing, "Hey, you really aren't gonna wear them all, are you?"

"No, not this time… HEY!" He exclaimed, "WHAT KIND OF FREAK DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, YOU LITTLE TWERP?" James shouted

"Do I really have to say it? WA!" Ash ducked when James started throwing stuff

**CONK!**

"WAK!" James yelped when Jessie slammed him on the back of the head.

"QUIT IT!" shouted Jessie "It's bad enough you show so little respect to our recently-recovered friend, but dropping MY bags and throwing MY things, I won't forgive!"

"Urgh…" James groaned

"Well hello there twerp… I mean Ash. It's nice to see you again" Jessie smiled sweetly, and then kicked James "GET UP YOU LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING…!"

"Yikes…" Ash cringed, "well, I'd best be going now… see ya!" Ash continued walking. As he passed the town square, something interesting caught his eye. Richie and AJ were locked in a fierce pokémon battle, both handling their pokémon with incredible skill, fighting at an even level. Ash smirked "You know, after all those Rupture Battles and fights risking our lives, it feels strange… almost refreshing, to see a good old fashioned Pokémon battle! Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, "Pika-Pika?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna go say hi to them yet" said Ash, "I don't wanna distract them. Also, if they saw me, they'd immediately challenge me. It IS the way trainers greet after all, but I can't right now. I still have to find Misty. Where is she anyways?"

"ASH! YOU'RE OKAY!" Amaebi appeared out of nowhere and hugged him

"WA!" Ash yelped, "WAAA! COOL IT AMAEBI! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh, sorry!" Amaebi let him go, rather embarrassed, "We were all so worried about you! You were asleep for a long time, you know!"

"I guess so. Anyways, it's nice to see you again!" said Ash

"Thanks… but do you know what would be even nicer? You go and see Misty!"

"Yeah, I'm looking for her, but I can't seem to find her" said Ash

"Have you tried the docks?" Ebi asked, popping out of nowhere

"Huh?" Ash turned around "Ebi! When did you…"

"If you ask me that question again, I swear I'm going to hurt you" Ebi growled

"Uh…" Ash sweatdropped

"As I was saying, Misty often hangs around the docks, so chances are that's where you'll find her." Said Ebi, "That way!" he pointed

"Okay! Thanks!" Ash started running

"Misty will be so excited to see him again!" said Amaebi clasped her hands together

"True" Ebi nodded, "If I know those two, they'll make up in no time…" he sighed, "Ah… young love, there's nothing sweeter… and absolutely nothing can spoil this moment! So long as that maniac Aquamarine doesn't show up and ruin everything…"

"Aw, don't say that! He's a nice guy!" said Amaebi

"That guy always comes bursting into the scene, brandishing a trident and shouting 'ASH KETCHUM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' you call that a nice guy?" Ebi stared at her

"Only because he's in love… you know, I'm real jealous of Misty, having two guys fighting over her. I wish guys fought over me…" Amaebi sighed

"I'D FIGHT FOR YOU ANY DAY!" Brock appeared out of nowhere, knocking Ebi out of the way, and hugging Amaebi from behind

"EEEEEK!" Amaebi screamed

**POW!**

"AGH!" Brock yelped as he got punched in the face

"YOU KEEP YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF MY SISTER, YOU EYELESS, SEX-OBSESSED NEUROTIC FREAK!" Shouted Ebi, he was the one to punch him

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Brock shouted, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BRING IT ON NO-EYES!" Brock and Ebi started brawling.

"This isn't what I had in mind…" Amaebi sweatdropped. She sighed and walked off. As she walked, she saw something, "Misty!" she exclaimed and ran over to her

Misty was sitting next to a fountain, playing with Togepi. Sitting next to her was Duplica. The two of them were chatting happily.

"Aw… Togepi's so cute!" said Duplica, "He thinks you're his mommy!"

"I know! Isn't it nice?" Misty cuddled the egg pokémon

"Hi Misty!" said Amaebi, walking over to them

"Oh, hi Amaebi" replied the two girls

"Hey Misty, did you know? Ash is looking for you!" said Amaebi

"REALLY?" Misty exclaimed, then calmed down, "Ahem… I mean, really?"

"Yeah! He's heading for the docks!" said Amaebi

"All right!" Misty got up and started to run…

"Hey wait!" Duplica stopped her

"What is it?" Misty asked

"Making up with your ex-boyfriend (you DID break up with him after all) is a pretty delicate situation. If you're not careful with what you say, you could end up ruining everything." Explained Duplica, "What are you going to say when you see him?"

"Um…" Misty paused "Well… I don't know"

"It's simple!" Said Duplica, "Just tell him you love him!"

"Okay… I guess…" said Misty, "I'll be going now…"

"Okay, I know this may be difficult for you, him being a guy and all, this kind of stuff embarrasses him… but let's think." said Duplica, "The time you first told Ashy Boy you loved him? Maybe we could re-create the situation?"

"I REALLY don't think we'd want to do that" Misty sweatdropped

"Huh? How come?" asked Duplica

"It was a power out in Marble City, everyone was locked in the void by Soul Harvest, while Grand Dreamer and Chaos Reaper were after their blood!" Said Amaebi

"Oh…" Duplica sweatdropped, "Okay! New plan! We have start things over from the beginning! Tell him how you feel! Confess to him! But the only difference is that this time, it won't be during a fight!"

"I guess so… well, thanks" She started walking off

"Not so fast!" she grabbed Misty and stopped her

"What is it!" Misty turned around

"I swore I'd get you and Ashy Boy together again, and I intend to do so!" Said Duplica, "You tell him you love him, but it can't be just anytime, anywhere! It has to be the right moment, and the settings have to be perfect!" Said Duplica, "You know… you find him sitting all alone… and you go sit next to each other…"

"Hmm…" Misty listened carefully. NOW Duplica was getting somewhere…

"You hold each other close, watching the beautiful sunset…" said Duplica, "Alone together, and when the moment is just right… POUNCE ON HIM!"

"GHWAH!" Misty exclaimed

"That sounds like a great idea!" Exclaimed Amaebi, "It's the perfect plan!"

"FORGET IT!" Misty screamed, "I won't do something like THAT!"

"Why not?" asked both Duplica and Amaebi

"Where do I start!" Misty exclaimed, "urgh… That does it! I'm leaving!"

"Hey! Wait up!" exclaimed Duplica, "If you're gonna seduce Ash, you should also…"

"BEAT IT!" Misty roared, and Duplica and Amaebi ran off scared. "Urgh…" she sighed and began walking, "Now to find Ash…" she said to herself

(Location- The Docks) (♪Kingdom Hearts- Treasured Memories♪)

"Hmmm…" Ash sat on the edge and watched the scenery. This place was deserted, and Ash decided he'd sit around and wait for her to come by. "I can really see why this is Misty's favourite hangout. The scenery's really beautiful…"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded in agreement

"Hmm… you know that saying, about the more couples fight, the more they care for each other?" asked Ash, "I wonder if it applies to me and Misty?"

"Pikachu…"

"I mean… are me and Misty even a couple?" asked Ash, "That huge argument we had… we broke up" he sighed, "Even if we made up, what if it happens again?"

"Pika… pikachu" said Pikachu, putting his paw on Ash's shoulder

"Hmmm… you're right!" Ash exclaimed, "Even if we have our differences, we still have the most important thing! We love each other, and that matters most!"

"Chu!" exclaimed the mouse pokémon

"I've planned everything! When Misty gets here, I know exactly what I'm gonna say to her, and NOTHING will go wrong!" he smirked. "Ah… Misty… I know our relationship was never perfect in the past, but hey? What is?" he shrugged. "I'm not perfect, neither is Misty! Heck, she's as far from perfect as you can get!"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked… Ash understood: How So?

"Where do I start! If I named EVERY one of her problems, we'll be here for days!" Ash laughed and leaned back, "For instance, she's got no figure, she hits you when she's mad, she's as violent as a gorilla, her cooking has killed lesser men, she's is the most UNFEMININE girl ever, her chest is just like my singing… that is to say, utterly fla-" Ash's trainer instincts suddenly kicked in… MORTAL DANGER!

**SMASH!**

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed, there was a large hole smashed into the dock

"Wa…" Ash gasped. If he hadn't moved at the last second, he would have been crushed. Turning around, he sweatdropped, "eep"

"AAASSSHHH…" Misty growled, surrounded by a fiery aura, clutching her hammer

"Uh… eh-heh-heh… h-hi Misty" Ash sweatdropped nervously

"Just when I came to make up with you after all this time…" Misty approached him, "You just had go out and say all those things about me…"

"Wa…" Ash backed off nervously

"You just get a REAL kick out of making fun of me, is that it?" Misty asked, "Well you know what I'LL get a real kick out of? YOUR HEAD!"

(♪Rurouni Kenshin- Sobakasu♪)

"WAAA!" Ash screamed

"Pika…!" Pikachu grabbed Togepi and pulled him to safety

**CRUSH!**

Misty's swing smashed a hole through the docks. Ash avoided her swing, but that hit seemed really lethal. "STAND STILL!" she swung it again.

"AH! YOW!" Ash dodged the hammer, "WAAAAA!" He started running

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty chased him…

(Location- Marble City Streets)

"(GASP… WHEEZE…)" Goth limped on the sidewalk. He was standing next to the waterways, leaning on the railings for support. He had finally escaped Rainbow Reef… It was horrible… but he was finally back on dry land, he could relax…

"COME BACK HERE BEFORE I REALLY GET UGLY!" Shouted Misty

"A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT!" Shouted Ash

"Huh?" Goth turned around

"WAHAHAHA!" Ash laughed as he ran, not looking where he was going…

"AH…! AAAAH!" Goth exclaimed as Ash ran into him and knocked him to the side, over the railings and into the waterways

**SPLASH!**

"AGH!" Goth gasped, and grabbed onto a buoy. "Oh well… I suppose I should look on the bright side" He sighed… "At least there aren't any Carvanha or Sharpedo…"

"GRRRRR…" A Gyarados emerged from the water, and attacked "GROOAAAAR!"

"AAAAAAAGH!"

In the meantime, G.I. Jolt was walking down the sidewalk, carrying a large crate. "Darn it all! I really wish we got to Iron Valley sooner… then I could have used up more of these rockets!" he complained, holding the box of ammunition. A lot of the explosives Jolt brought were used to demolish Red Kaiser's temple, Korr Rajanta. Still, he was hoping to have used them on the Cultist army instead, except most of them ran away… "Sure, those Cultists are fragile, but at least they're not as soft as those wimps from Team Rocket! Now what am I going do with all this ammo?" He looked at the crate, which was full of missiles, rockets and other explosives, all leftovers from Iron Valley… "OW!" He exclaimed when Ash ran past him, stepping on his foot! "WHOA! AAAAH!" He accidentally let go of the crate…!

**BOOM! BLAM! FWOOSH! KABOOM! **

"GWUH…" Following a series of explosions, the smoking body of G.I. Jolt lay face-flat on the ground. All the artillery he was carrying blew up, the missiles went flying aimlessly, hitting buildings and such "Ungh… Ash Ketchum…!" Jolt raised his head "You think that just because you're a big bad Chosen One, you can just blow up stuff in my face? AGH!" Misty ran over him, stepping down on his head as she ran. "THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" He got to his feet, "RAAAA!"

The three Super Fiends Bonsai, Cleft and AntiArctic were walking on the sidewalk, when something shot right past them, FAST.

"What was that?" asked Cleft, "Was that Ketchum!"

"It seems so" answered AntiArctic, "Though I don't know why he's running so fast…"

"Heh… I know why" Bonsai spoke up, the two looked at him. "Ash Ketchum… you've got some nerve. It's obvious to anyone what you're doing… challenging ME to a race. Very well, I accept your challenge, and don't think you can beat me just by getting a head start! Bonsai, also known as 'The Green Lightning' among the Super Fiends…"

"Huh?" Cleft and AntiArctic blinked. Since when was Bonsai called THAT?

"Hmph…" Bonsai slowly walked to the middle of the road, "I hold the world record…" He took the starting position, "One thousand metres… IN THIRTY SECONDS FLAT…! AAAARGH!" Bonsai screamed as Misty, and then the GIANT G.I. Jolt trampled him, "AGH… AH…" He gasped, "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS…" slowly… he struggled to get up, "GRRR… not only Ketchum… but all of them! They're making fun of me! They're all challenging me! I may be injured, but I'll show them! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!" Bonsai began to limp after them

"Uh… what's going on?" Cleft sweatdropped

"It would appear that Ketchum is being lynched" said AntiArctic

"Really?" Asked Cleft, and AntiArctic nodded… "AWESOME! HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" He ran after the angry mob, "IF YOU'RE ALL GONNA HIT KETCHUM, THEN I WANT IN!"

"URK!" AntiArctic fell over in stupidity. As the ninja got up, he noticed someone was standing behind him. He turned around… "AAAH!" He screamed, seeing a heavily-bleeding Goth. "SWEET HOLY HELL! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"GRRR… What happened to me… WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! ASH KETCHUM HAPPENED!" He shouted, he was bleeding and wounded all over from an earlier brawl with a wild Gyarados. "GRRR… I barely survived Rainbow Reef and its seven colours of HELL! Sudden freak storms, deadly raging whirlpools, waters infested with hostile Carvanha and Sharpedo, and those DAMN waves that keep pulling you back in no matter how many times you try to escape! ARGH! Ash Ketchum… he thinks he's SO funny… knocking me into the waterways with a Gyarados after all that… but you know what I find funny? HUH?" he pulled out his scythe, "I'LL CUT OFF HIS ARM AND BEAT HIM WITH IT!"

"Whew…" Twin Dreamer, who was standing next to Goth whistled as the dark Super Fiend ran off, "Though I'm normally not a violent-towards-Ketchum type of guy… meh! When in Rome! LET'S GET HIM!" They ran with the rest of the mob

"Ugh… is there anyone in this town who ISN'T INSANE!" AntiArctic shouted

(Meanwhile, up in the sky…)

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie

"And make it double!" said James

"Now that we've got a new hot-air balloon, we're no longer landlocked!" said Jessie

"The skies are ours once again!" said Meowth

"It was really expensive though… but it was worth it!" said James "This balloon is made of only the toughest materials! We won't go blasting off so easily now!"

"Maybe, but fate doesn't seem to care how tough our balloons are" said Meowth

"You're right! We'd better insure this thing!" said Jessie

"Yeah! So even if we blast off, we'll get compensated!" said James

"TO THE INSURANCE AGENCY!" The three of them shouted…

"Huh?" Meowth turned his head, "What's that?"

Flying towards them… was a rogue missile that went flying when G.I. Jolt tripped…

**BOOM!**

"WAAAAAAGH!" The three of them screamed. The new balloon was no match for a missile and got blasted apart… and they, along with the wreckage fell from the sky…

(Down Below)

"I don't like you, and you don't like me… but we can't go on like this" said Ebi

"I agree with you" said Brock "This grudge is getting us nowhere…"

"So we're in agreement then?" said Ebi, holding out his hand "Truce from now on. We fight the Kaisers, and not each other"

"Deal" said Brock, shaking Ebi's hand…

Suddenly, Ash ran right past them, followed by Misty, clutching her hammer, and then the rest of the 'lynch mob'.

"What was THAT?" Asked Ebi

"Funny, I though you knew everything" said Brock, "Oh well… I have to go-WAAAH!"

**CRASH!**

"HOLY!" Ebi jumped back. A hot air balloon fell from the sky and crushed Brock!

"Ungh…" Jessie groaned, slowly crawling out of the wreckage of the once, brand-new balloon, followed by James and then Meowth, "What was that…?"

"Our balloon… it's completely wrecked" James sobbed, "All that money… and we didn't even get it insured… WHO COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE!"

"That I know!" shouted Meowth, "It had to be the twerp! It's always him!"

"GRRR…" the three of them growled, "Even though he knows we're on the same side, he just can't HELP but send us blasting off… HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"Uh…" Ebi stared at them as they ran off. "Oh! Brock!" he exclaimed, looking at the wreckage of the balloon. "Hmmm…" Ebi was thinking. Brock was buried there, he had an idea… whistling casually, he took out a can of gasoline and poured it over the wreckage. Then he lit a match and tossed it…

**FWOOSH!**

"Hmm…" Ebi smiled, quite happy with himself… The balloon was set ablaze.

"AAAAAGH!" Brock screamed, bursting out of the flaming wreckage and rolling on the ground, trying to put out the fire on his hair, clothes, and entire body. "(PANT, PANT…)" he gasped, and got up, growling, "I heard what Team Rocket said! Ash… so he's responsible for this…" he growled, "It's bad enough you make fun of eyes, but dropping FLAMING WRECKAGE on me? Is that any way to treat a friend!" He shouted, "HE'S REALLY CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Darn…" Ebi sighed as Brock ran off with Team Rocket and the rest of the guys who were after Ash. "I was hoping the fire would finish him off…"

"Hey Ebi!" Amaebi and Duplica ran into the scene, "What's all the commotion?"

"The eyeless pervert got crushed by the flaming wreckage of Team Rocket's balloon which supposedly Ash is responsible for. So he, Team Rocket and god-knows who else have run off to extract bloody, gruesome revenge on him" Ebi answered, "Ugh… I'm going to lie down now. Wake me up when thing get less insane…"

(Meanwhile)

"Hmmm… Misty…" Aquamarine was walking down the streets "I failed you… Your life was in danger, yet I couldn't do anything to help you. I got lost. But Ash… he found his way, and he saved you…" He sighed, "It's clear to me now that you've made your decision… you chose Ash." He sighed. "You know… somehow, I'm not angry, and as a matter of fact, relieved that it was Ash that won your heart… I've felt this way for a while now… I just never wanted to admit it…" He smiled and looked to the sky, "I'm happy for you Misty. And Ash… you're a good person. Please take care of her…"

"STAND STILL SO I CAN BASH YOU!" Misty screamed

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!" shouted Ash

"Huh?" Aquamarine turned around… "GAH!"

"Hmmm!" Ash had jumped into the air, and landed atop Aquamarine's head, "Wa!" he exclaimed, seeing the 'lynch mob', "That does it! I'm outta here!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Misty shouted and swung her hammer, but it was too late. Ash had already jumped off…

**SMACK!**

"GACK!" Aquamarine screamed as Ash jumped off, and Misty's hammer slammed him! He fell to the ground, but Ash and Misty didn't even seem to notice him. The two continued running, stepping on him as they passed. "Ugh…" he slowly began to get up… "AAAAAGH!" Aquamarine screamed as all the people trying to kill Ash stampeded over him. "Ngh… Misty… she was trying to hit Ash… that can only mean one thing! He must have done something bad to her!" he gasped, and then began to growl, "GRRR… Ash Ketchum… I trusted you to take care of her… GRAAA!" He grabbed his trident "SUCH INSOLENCE SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!"

"HYAAA!" Ash jumped high into the air, and grabbed onto a windowsill. He hung there, out of Misty's "Heh! Slowpoke! You couldn't hit me with that thing if you tried a million years!" Ash laughed "What are you gonna to about it, tomboy?" he then pointed at the rest of the people after him, "As for the rest of you freaks…"

"TERROR OF THE DEEP!"

"AAAH!" The mob screamed. The beam smashed through them…

**SMASH!**

"WAAA!" Ash exclaimed as the building shook. Terror of the Deep smashed into it, and it began to fall… "HA!" Ash jumped, away from the building…

**CRASH!**

"AAAAAGH!" The rest of the mob screamed as the building fell on them

"Whew…" Ash sighed, "I guess that's one way to get rid of an angry mob consisting of psychos… WA!" He exclaimed when he looked up and saw him… "Aquamarine!"

"GRRR…" Aquamarine was holding his trident, "RAAAH!" He swung it

"WA!" Ash exclaimed and ducked, narrowly missing it, "WHAT THE…!"

"ASH KETCHUM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aquamarine roared and attacked

"WA!" Ash dodged it. Quickly, he pointed, "AH! BEHIND YOU! IT'S MISTY!"

"Oh yeah right!" Aquamarine spat, "Like I'm gonna fall for that one again…!"

**BAM!**

"ACK!" Aquamarine screamed

"ASH KETCHUM…" Misty, stepped over Aquamarine (but didn't even notice him) "Just WHO were you calling a tomboy!"

"Do I really have to say it?" Ash smirked, "WA!" He dodged the hammer and ran. "NAH-NAH! TOMBOY!" he stuck out his tongue as he ran, making fun of her

"I'LL SHOW YOU TOMBOY!" Misty chased him, "HOLD STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

"Ugh…" Aquamarine groaned, as did the rest of the lynch mob…

(Location- Rainbow Reef Cliffs) (♪Baten Kaitos- Between the Winds♪)

"(PANT… PANT…)" Ash gasped for air. He had finally lost Misty. Looking around, he saw he ran all the way to Rainbow Reef! "Whew…" he sighed, and sat at the edge of a cliff. Finally, he could relax… "Huh?" he turned around "Sky?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Sky Render, standing behind Ash.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Ash replied, "But if you MUST know, I'm hiding from Misty"

"Hiding? You mean you haven't talked to her yet?" asked Sky Render

"Yeah… if you count me running from her shouting 'TOMBOY!' while she tried to KILL me with that hammer of hers!" Ash crossed his arms, "That girl is really violent…"

"Ugh… you just can't go a day without being stupid, can't you?" Sky Render groaned

"Huh?" Ash stared at him, "What to you mean?"

"Misty is deeply in love with you, and she wanted to make up with you, yet you had to go insult her and ruin everything" Sky Render sighed

"You gotta be kidding…" Ash sighed, "She's the one who's too dense to come up with a real solution and always resorts to violence!"

"(Frankly that sounds a lot more like you)" Sky Render muttered "You don't want to apologize to her… you don't want to make up with her… you don't even want to talk to her! Do you know you're just making things a lot worse by being so stubborn?"

"Aw, go bother someone else!" said Ash

Sky Render was getting really annoyed "Listen, every single one of us knows you're still in love with her, and you feel sorry, but don't want to admit it"

"Beat it, Sky. If she doesn't wanna apologize, why should I?" Ash replied

"You're pathetic." Said Sky Render. "What happened to the Ash Ketchum I saw at Iron Valley? The formidable opponent who, against overwhelming odds, fought with passion and hope, who trusted his heart and believed in himself, and even done the impossible, to look into the heart of a Kaiser Beast and see not a monster, but a soul longing for freedom… what happened to that Ash? You're not the Ash I saw in Iron Valley." Said Sky Render, "All I see in front of me, is a moron, a weak one for that matter. You're an embarrassment to the Chosen One name…"

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!" Ash shouted, and swung his fist at Sky Render…

**WHAM!**

Sky Render crossed his arms angrily, and Ash lay face flat on the ground. "Even at this moment, where I have become weak. I can still beat the likes you!"

"Ugh…" Ash rubbed his head, "I thought you broke that damn wooden sword!"

"I did." Said Sky Render, and drew his sword… the real one he had used to hit Ash. Ash gasped. The once-gleaming blade that Sky Render carried was dull and rusted. "I created this weapon with my heart and soul. Take a very good look at just what it has become."

"And just what does this have to do with me?" Ash asked

"This sword is a part of me, and reflects my soul. In the battle against the Tyrant, my mind has been ravaged, and purpose forgotten. What I'm feeling now… I can't describe it, but the state of my weapon can." Said Sky Render, holding the katana.

"So?" Ash glared at him, "Who are you to come and lecture me about purpose, when you can't even remember yours! When you hit me with that sword, if it were the real Sky Render, I'd be dead! I'm not the only one who's gotten weak. You yourself, you're not even a shadow of the Sky Render I know!" Ash spoke, "Sky Render is the leader of the Super Fiends, strongest of the Chosen Ones… no, strongest in the world! And it's not just because of the strength in his arms or skills with a sword, but because he had heart!"

"You're lecturing me now?" Sky Render sighed, "It's no use… I'm leaving" he shook his head as he turned around and walked away

"And where do you think you're going?" Ash asked, "No matter how many times I tried to find out, no one would tell me just what happened to make you like this!" he spoke, but Sky Render kept walking, "Your strength lost, your purpose forgotten! All of this is about a person! What was the name? Era!"

Upon hearing the word 'Era', Sky Render stopped.

"Just who is 'Era' anyways!" asked Ash

"That…" Sky Render spoke, not turning around "Is none of your…"

"Business. I know" Ash said sarcastically, "Who is Era? Now let's think. When the Tyrant looked into your mind, he said 'she is what means most to you…' and 'you lost her' or something like that…" He paused, "Oh! So that's what this is about!"

"Hmmm…" Sky Render was getting angry…

"Now look who doesn't wanna talk about it!" said Ash, "Yeah, I can see it! You were in love, and that girl's gone now! What happened? She died? Yeah, that can happen to people who hang around wanted criminals like you…"

Ash had SERIOUSLY pushed Sky Render over the edge. At those words, something snapped inside of him, and he turned around and drew his sword, "HAAAA!"

"WAAA!" Ash exclaimed, raising his hands into the air and caught the sword between his palms. He gasped at how close he had come to death.

"You do not talk about my past if you want to live! I have suffered worse tragedies than you could imagine! Was it a girl, YES! But you don't know what happened!" Sky Render sheathed his sword, "For you, the girl you love is right there, and you could simply walk up to her any time and tell her everything you've ever wanted to say! You have the power to change everything! Me? I'll never have that chance!"

Ash stared at him, not letting his guard down, "What do you mean?" Sky Render didn't say anything, "Listen Sky! You may be used to telling people to beat it, and scare them, but not me! You act so strong and cool, but it's all a front! No matter how many times you threaten me, it won't work! You know why? Because I'm not afraid of you, and I am asking you right here, right now to tell me what happened!"

Sky Render didn't answer, but a tear formed in his eye. Sky Render dropped his sword, and it faded away. He looked up at Ash, and smiled… "You really are a special guy… are you?" He sighed, and began to walk off. "Right now… I have to go… on a journey…" he stopped, and spoke, "To Wa'Xen Mountain… my home. I shall remain there… to recollect my memories, and discover the past I have forgotten… if you ever need me, I will be waiting there" He turned around, "If I do find out about my past, I might tell you the story" he smiled, "Farewell!"

"Wa!" Ash exclaimed as Sky Render kicked off the ground and jumped into the sky! "How does he do that?" he asked himself, and then sighed. He didn't have the time to worry about Sky Render. Looking at the horizon, he could see the sun setting, and it was getting dark. Ash started walking, he had some business to attend to…

(♪Final Fantasy X2- Kotobe no 1000 (1000 Words)♪)

"Hmmm…" Misty sighed, sitting down. The cliff she sat at had a breathtaking view of the ocean, and the moon that shone above. A cool breeze blew her red hair ever so slightly. She looked sad, and she was lonely.

"Hey Misty…" Ash's voice spoke up

"Ash?" Misty turned around and saw him

"Is it okay I come watch the scenery too?" he asked

"Yeah, it's fine" Misty answered Misty.

Ash slowly approached, and sat down next to her. The two of them sighed, and remained silent. After a few minutes, Ash spoke "I'm sorry."

"What?" Misty turned her head

"I'm sorry… for everything." Ash said sadly, "For abandoning you… for saying all those horrible things even though you were worrying about me… and for being a total idiot!" He crouched and bowed his head, "I'm so sorry Misty…!"

"Ash…" Misty was shocked by Ash's actions

"I knew I was needed… but I selfishly ran away… just so I can fight…" Ash spoke, and tears formed in his eyes "I though I was so cool… but my victories had nothing to do with me being strong or anything… it was only the Power of One" he clutched his heart, "If I didn't have this thing to protect me wherever I go… I'd be dead a long time ago…" He bowed down, "Forgive me Misty! For everything! I'm so sorry!"

"Ash… stop it…" tears were also forming in Misty's eyes "You don't have to apologize for anything… you don't have to be the strongest. You were ready to give up your own life for us… so many times, and that's more than enough. I… I should be the one apologizing. You were in the right to be fighting, only to defend others. I was the one who was selfish, just because I didn't want to see you get hurt or killed. I didn't believe in you… and even went so far to insult your late father. I was the one that drove you away." This caught Ash off guard when he heard what Misty said, discovering that she knew about her father. "I realized about what I did to you after Gary was so hurt when he discovered about your supposed death." Misty paused for a minute, before moving on. "When I thought that you were dead, I never forgave myself for what I did… and I when I found you were alive but didn't want to come back to us, I knew why." Misty was breaking down as tears started coming down her face. "I am so sorry Ash. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I… I'm-" Misty finally broke down as her face was in her hands, and was crying."

Ash looked on, as a few tears were coming down his face, and moved closer to her.

"You don't have to apologize for anything…" Ash moved close until she was just an inch away from her, as more tears started flowing down his face. "Please… stop crying…" Ash put her hand on Misty's chin and gently raised her head so that he could see her face, and wiped her tears with his fingers. "Come on… let's just put it all behind us… let's just forget about it… okay?" Ash closed his eyes and smiled brightly… "I want things to go back to the way they were… I want to be with my friends… I want to be with those I care for… and most of all…" he turned around and held Misty's hands, "I want to be with you. Because… I love you."

"Ash…" Misty closed her eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

The two of them leaned in closer, and embraced in a loving kiss. They let go and both looked down, blushing deeply.

"Um…" Misty didn't know what to say, she was embarrassed. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Ash answered. He sighed, and then turned to Misty, smiling playfully, "It brings back memories. Do you remember the Oasis back in Marble Desert?"

"How could I forget?" asked Misty. "We ran off, and spent the night alone together…"

"We didn't get many other chances after that… to be alone together, or just spend time with each other… but I'm going to change that." He turned to Misty, and held her hand, "I realized something… I can't live without you. You're a part of me… and I love you more than my life…"

"Oh… Ash" Misty blushed

"From now on… I promise I'll never abandon you… I will never leave you again, and I will protect you with my life. And most of all… I promise I'll be a better boyfriend… if you give me another chance" Said Ash. "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course" Misty answered, and leaned back, letting Ash hold her in his arms…

The two of them engaged in another kiss. This one lasted a long time… The stars shone brightly above them, and the waters reflected their light. Ash and Misty were sleeping, their bodies keeping each other warm in the coldness of the night….

_The group continued its journey, and things were returning back to normal. Often they found themselves in situations with no choice but to fight. No matter how fierce the foes, Ash never lost himself to the spirit and intensity of battle, and remained the playful, kind-hearted boy, whose courage and determination inspired those around him to push their limits, and discover the strength they never knew they had._

_Not once did Ash allow any harm to reach Misty. It is said the way he fought when protecting her, is beyond incredible. His strength, speed, his skills, the way he fought with absolute perfection, rivalled with the style of Sky Render himself. It was said by Aquamarine that if Ash fought like that against the Kaiser Tyrant, he surely would have won. Everyone knew that Ash's strength did not come from the Power of One… but his unbreakable determination to protect the one he loved…_

_Despite the many battles the group faced, Ash kept his promise. Ash and Misty grew closer as a couple. They were casual around their friends, but when they were alone, Ash would hardly ever let go of her, Misty would just lie in his arms for hours at a time. Of course they had their arguments, but they always made up afterwards. They were an ideal couple, and one could almost say they were already married…_

"Misty… can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Ash

"What is it Ash?" asked Misty, they both sat down, "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm really happy, travelling with my friends, and most of all being with you… I really feel I have a purpose now… but…" Ash paused, "I want to go home" Misty gasped.

"I've been feeling this way for a while now" said Ash, "I'm tired… of travelling, of fighting… I want to go back to Pallet." He turned to Misty, "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone… I won't be going forever of course! Just… well, you know what I mean"

"Yeah… I guess" Misty sighed, and looked down. She felt sad. Ash hadn't been back for very long, and now he was going to leave again…

"But I'm not going alone." said Ash

"Huh?" Misty looked at him

"I can't bear leave you, that's why I wanna ask you…" Ash paused, "Will you come with me to Pallet town?" Misty gasped at the question

"I…" Misty paused and looked down. She then looked at Ash and smiled, "Yes."

Everyone gathered. Ash and Misty's bags were packed and they were ready to leave.

"Well Ash…" Said Ebi, "As much as I regret having to see you leave so soon after you came back, it's your decision, and I support it"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. But I just feel this is something I have to do" said Ash

"You don't have to apologize for anything!" Said Ebi

"That's right!" agreed Amaebi, "We're happy for you!"

"I agree" said Tracey, "You really deserve a vacation"

"But will you guys be all right?" asked Ash

"We can take care of ourselves." Said Jessie

"Not to mention we have the Super Fiends on our side!" said James

"If worse comes to worst, we can count on them to help us!" added Meowth

"But didn't they leave us again?" asked Misty

"Yeah…" said Ebi, "Now that the four knights are gone, they're going to go demolish the two remaining temples, Fortanis and Vildars… but they say if we're in trouble, they'll come to our aid. We'll be fine… ASSUMING they actually make it on time…"

"Ebi's still a little miffed about them being late at Iron Valley" Amaebi whispered.

"So now that that's settled, go on!" Said Brock, "Enjoy your 'honeymoon'!"

Everyone laughed, and Ash and Misty flushed red. "Ahem…" Ash cleared his throat, "Well… this is goodbye guys. We'll be going now. I'm not sure for how long… but we'll meet again!" He picked up his bag, Pikachu was riding on his shoulder "Bye!"

"See you again!" Misty called, Togepi chirped in her arms…

"GOODBYE ASH! GOODBYE MISTY!" Everyone waved to Ash and Misty.

(♪Chrono Trigger- Ending Theme: To Far Away Times♪)

"Come on Misty!" Ash grabbed Misty's hand, and the two of them started to run. As they ran, he grabbed a pokéball and threw it… "Charizard! GO!"

"CHROAAR!" Charizard flapped his wings and flew up into the air

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash held Misty as he jumped into the air, and Charizard caught them both on his back, "Let's go Charizard! Destination: Pallet town!" said Ash. Charizard roared in confirmation, and flew higher into the sky.

"Okay everybody!" Ebi called, and everyone gathered around him, "The Kaisers may have lost their four strongest warriors, but we're not through with them yet! There is word of their activities in cities to the north, so our next destination will surely…"

Meanwhile, back at Charizard

"YEAH!" Ash cheered as he stood up

"ASH!" Misty screamed, "Be careful!"

"I'm just so excited about returning to pallet!" Ash smiled, "The thought of seeing my home again… and going with you it's just awesome! Isn't that right?"

"PIKA-PIKA!" Pikachu cheered

"TOGEPRIII!" Togepi chirped happily

"CHOOAAR!" Charizard roared excitedly

"Even the pokémon agree with me!" Said Ash, "Come on Charizard! LET'S GO!" his Ash's voice echoed as they soared through the sky…

(Location- Pallet Town) (♪Final Fantasy X2- Kotobe no 1000 Orchestra Version♪)

"Hey Ash! Look! We've made it!" said Misty, pointing forward

"Finally!" Exclaimed Ash. The sun was setting, as most of the day had gone by riding Charizard through the sky. "It's great to be home!"

"Hey Ash… is it really okay that I'm going to be living with you?" Said Misty

"Of course!" said Ash, "You're welcome to live with me at my house!"

"But what about your mom?" asked Misty, "Is she going to be all right with this? She wouldn't have any… you know… objections?"

"Nah, mom's fond of you. She'll welcome you as part of the family" said Ash. "Come to think of it, ever since she found out you and I were together, she's been really happy about it. As a matter of fact, just the other day she asked me when are we gonna get ma… never mind" he said quickly

"What was that?" asked Misty

"Nothing" said Ash. He sighed deeply, and remained quiet. He was thinking of his friends, wondering whether he did the right thing, leaving them. How would they do without him? And what will he miss by leaving them…

"Come on Ash" Misty smiled, and held Ash's hand, "We're almost there"

"Yeah…" Ash smiled, realizing he wasn't gonna miss anything. He would never be alone, because he had Misty. Holding her hand, he leapt forwards, "LET'S GO!"

The two of them ran towards Pallet, the town where everything began. Neither of them would be alone from now on, now that they had each other. Whatever trouble they shall face in the future, they would do it together. As one adventure ended… a new one was beginning…

_And so, our adventure comes to a close, as Ash and Misty return to the town of Pallet. But do not worry, because while the adventure is over, the story isn't! Keep watch as the next chapter of our story unfolds, in season 3! Once again, I thank all of you who have read my story and supported me, and special thanks to my right-hand man **"The Tensai" Satoshi "Vash" Kuwabara III** and **Arcanine (A.K.A. Umbreon)**, as well as **Paladin of Chaos** for their constant support and amazing ideas that inspired me to write even further. As always, feel free to email me at _

**THE END**


End file.
